The Fading Emperor
by Triplesquidge
Summary: Karl Davies is the new Sekiryuutei but he also holds the Chaos Karma Dragon. Both his mind and life becomes a war zone. The only way he can make it through is with his new friends. Issei is replaced by OC. OCXHarem. Overpowered OC.
1. Bio

**Name:** Karl Davies (Karl Zagan)

**Title:** Fade, The Lost Heir, Dark Lord, True Dragon. The True Red Devil Dragon God.

**Age:** 17 (Unknown.)

**Likes:** Beautiful things, Games, Pokemon, Arguments, Teasing.

**Dislikes:** Anyone being treated as not an equal, being interrupted, Pokemon being bashed.

**Body:** Well toned. Partial scarring on lower back.

**Height:** 6ft 5.

**Hair:** Short Spiky Crimson hair with two long bangs that rest on top of his shoulder. (Luke from Tales of the Abyss.) Changes to long, raven black hair that is held in a pony tail when in his Formal Armour

**Eyes:** Sky blue (Change to grey when he is upset.)

**Personality:** Eccentric, Masochist, Ignorant (In situations to do with social status.), Childish, Laid-back, Sadist, Tired.

**Weapons:** Hand axe and a dagger, Hidden blade (Assassin Creed), Ascalon, Ala-Gladius.

**Sacred Gears:** Boosted Gear, Gunslinger, Divine Dividing, Sword birth, Twilight Healing, Blade Blacksmith and Somnium Repelle. Gunslinger is the gun equivalent to Sword birth but it has Tiamat's conscious. If anything is classed or named Gun they it can be formed, even a kid's super soaker. Balance Breaker has two properties, attack and defense. The attack side allows the use of Holy bullets without recoil or damage to the user. Also, a user specific weapon is forged under the name of Gunslinger. The defense side consists of special armour, it's lightweight and thin. It's a blue replica of his standard armour but is much stronger. 'Somnium Repelle' is a Sacred Gear made by his three dragons in an attempt to help train him in Great Red's power.

**Possibilities - **A multi-purpose belt and chain. The chain can morph into anything that uses a chain. The belt forms single pieces of armour for single type use and the amount of times it can be used in succession depends on your magic. They can also be used as weights, the chain can form around your limbs and then you can coat it with the belt which becomes a heavy material. It also has a special function for movement.

**Powers: Unleash - **Light armour appears on Karl, ? dragon scales. Two identical gauntlets, Greaves, Mechanical dragon tail, Dragon helm.  
?'s (Color) aura covers Karl and puts immense pressure on the opponent. Doesn't use the power of the sacred gear but it can do.  
Ddraig - Gauntlets form on both hands and red energy blades form on top of the gauntlets acting like swords. Can use boost.  
Tiamat - Gauntlets form on both hands and blue gun barrels form on top of the gauntlets. Can change gun barrel and type of bullet.  
Albion - White gauntlets form on both hands. Can be used to punch people at a distance. Can use divide.  
Cross(All Dragons) - Purple gauntlets form on both hands. A purple energy blade and purple gun barrel form on each gauntlet. Same powers as each dragon's stand alone 'Unleash'.

**Unleash the Dream - **Armour similar to the other Unleash forms will appear Karl's body. The only difference is that this is much, much stronger as it is made from the scales of Great Red himself. This form will turn Karl into a complete Dragonoid, this will make the original armour his actual skin and scales. It's a part of him rather than a set of armour. The look is nearly identical to Ddraig's unleash form, the difference is a darker red colour along with a real tail and spikes that cover him.

**Dispel - **Can stop any power once but takes an hour before it can be used again. Can also be vamped up to dispel multiple powers in a certain range like an EMP blast. Can also perform a 'Complete Dispel' which will allow the user to completely block an enemies power for a day but it also takes a day before it can be used again.

**Force Field - **A Purple dome that stops movements and actions for ten seconds. The user can still move around and move objects within.

**Fade -** Fade allows Karl to blend in with any surrounding, it also deletes any proof that he is there or was there.

**Illusion - **Bloodline increases the power and effect of his illusion powers. This is how Fade originated.

**Absorb - **This allows Karl to take his opponents power, it doesn't matter whether it fallen-angel, angel, devil or a sacred gear.  
To completely take the opponents power then only Karl and Ho-oh will perform Absorb.  
To make an exact copy then Karl, the two dragons and all 6 Pokemon have to perform Absorb.  
If it's a sacred gear, then it is copied as it is even if it's got balance breaker or sub-species but can be copied at the base state.

**Copy & Transfer - **These work with Absorb. Copy, copies a power, ability or sacred gear only if it's going to be transferred to someone else.  
Transfer then takes the newly copied power and transfers it into the chosen/designated person.

**Wings: **2 red scaled wings, 2 blue scaled wings, 2 white scaled wings, 2 devil wings, 10 Fallen angel wings, 12 Angel wings, 2 rainbow wings (Ho-oh), 2 palm leaves wings (Tropius), 2 blue light wings (Divine Dividing), 2 Steel Eagle wings (Take form of magic).

**Familiar:** Karli, Tiamat's student. Seren, Heavenly Karma Dragon (Ddraig and Tiamat's daughter)

**Pokemon: **Ho-oh, Tropius, Eevee, Braviary, Arcanine, Lucario.

**Harem:** Rias, Ravel, Sona, Seekvaira, Serafall, Chiho, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou, Marian, Akaysha,Harlee,Raeffe, Kiba.

* * *

**More Edits to the Bio, seriously i have changed him way too much. It should stop quite soon.**

**Ciao.**


	2. The beginning

Hey there, it's Karl here. I'm just a transfer student, nothing special about it. Not here because i was made to by travelling family or because it's a higher tier school. I just wanted to move to Japan. I was lucky to be able to, my parents were normally strict. They are paying for everything. They also gave me some going away gifts which would be considered weird to anyone else.

I was given an axe, a black cape and jacket to go with my black boots and a new blade. This blade was a replacement for a hidden one. I have a glove which covers half of my palm and my thumb, it goes down half of my forearm, this contains my blade.  
It's used for self-defense. It's most effective when i'm doing hand-to-hand. My cape and jacket were a pitch black with red trimmings.

The apartment my parents had payed for was pretty big. It had two bedrooms with king sized beds, in each bedroom there was an assortment of consoles and games. In my room, i had brought with me my self-built PC. My parents also bought me a 3-d printer, i had no idea how though. I've always had an affinity for making things, my glove for example was something i made myself after playing the Assassin creed series.

It works quite well, i don't even have to lose a finger to use it. The apartment wan'ts that far away from my new school. I went to check it out yesterday but my partner said it stank of devils. This was the first time he spoke up about supernatural thing, other than when he first explained them to me. My partner was a dragon, and one from mythology of my home country. Y Ddraig Goch - The red dragon. His name was Ddraig, the red dragon emperor. He first spoke to me a year ago, i was being robbed late at night and he awakened to help me over power the robber. Since then, I've been working out and running everyday. Even though i'm proactive, i can be considered a recluse and at times a functional mute. I play games a whole lot.  
Eat, Games, Excersize and sleep, that's all i do.

Today was my first day at this new school. I was looking forward to it, i always wondered how different it would be. I got changed into the school uniform and attached my bracelet to my arm but left my buttons undone, leaving my yellow t-shirt showing.  
I packed my rucksack with some food, notebooks, laptop and a ds. I picked up my mp3 player turned it on and left for my new school. I was walking by myself on the back roads until i got to the foot of the hill. I crossed paths with all of the other students attending the school. I was getting looks from everyone i passed. Whether they were parents or students. Some students where wondering if i was related to someone called Rias Gremory. Who that is, i have no idea. But their reason for wondering was my hair supposedly, it was just like hers.  
Ever since Ddraig appeared, my hair changed colour. It went from ash brown to a blood red and stayed like that. I guess i did stick out though, red hair, yellow shirt and a rucksack.

To be honest, i looked nothing like them. All the way up the hill i was stared at, even when i entered the school. This time though i was stared at by who i thought to be this Rias Gremory the others spoke of. Her hair was long and red, it look exactly like mine. My hair was shorter though, it nearly reached my shoulder. It shouldn't be that long but my mother made me straighten it and I've got into the habit now of doing it when i wake up.

I took out a piece of paper from my pocket telling me where to go. I went to the teacher's office to meet my new teacher and walked with him to my new classroom. We walk in together, the boys and girls turning their heads to stare. The girls looked at me with lust in their eyes but the boys barely acknowledged me, which was good. I found it a pain having girls fawn over me, that was another problem Ddraig caused me.

"Ok, calm down. This here is a transfer student from Wales. Say hi."

"Hey there, I'm Karl Davies."

It appears that they expected something more. That's not going to work with me, when it comes to talking i say the bare minimum. I'm not really a fan.

"Are you not going to say anymore? Like nice to meet you and please take care of me."

"No, i know that's what you say but i would prefer not to. I'm not here to make friends."

The students and the teacher just looked at me. From what I've seen in manga and anime, the typical thing to say when you enter a new class is to say nice to meet you and to ask them to take care of you. Me, i thought it was rubbish and pointless.

"So where do i sit?"

"Back of the class near the window."

I nod and walk to my seat. I put my bag down on the ground carefully under my seat then sit down. The first lesson was maths, the teacher decided to test me. It was easy, every question he asked me. I could notice that he was making them harder each time but it didn't make a difference, i completed them with ease. I'm not conceited but i know when i'm right. This though earned me extra praise from the girls but also extra hatred from the boys. Once the bell rang for a break, the door opened and someone familiar to me came in.

The person who came in was a blonde boy, he was welcomed by girls squealing. He walks over to me and speaks.

"Hello Karl-kun. If you are the right person then this should mean something."

He shows me a bracelet on his arm, it's the same as mine. I roll up my sleeve and show him mine.

"Then that means your Kiba, right?"

"Bingo!"

I stand up and hug him, much to the girls excitement. Flash!

"We did say to trade pieces when we met again, right?"

"Yeah Kiba. I want my bracelet to be full gold if that's ok with you."

He nods and gives me his gold piece which i exchange for my silver piece. We both then connect our bracelets back together. This is Yuuto Kiba, i met him a few years back when i came to Japan for a trip. That's when i first became fascinated with Japan.

"What's up with the hair?"

"Uhh ... that's something i'll have to tell you in private. Do you know a place where we won't be interrupted?"

"Yeah, we can go to my club room at dinner. There will be people there but they won't interfere."

"Ok, good. Meet me here."

"Alright Karl-kun. See ya later."

He waved and walked out. The girls rushed over to me and questioned me on my relationship with Kiba.

"How do you know Kiba-kyun?"

"Kyun, huh? ... I'm not going to tell someone i don't even know, so back the hell off."

The girls back off as i spoke my words, they were full with venom. This meeting with Kiba gave us both a new name.  
I was being called the harsh prince while he was now being called the kind prince instead of just prince. He was always a kind guy.  
Our lessons started up again, i blanked out not paying attention to the lessons. I was wondering how to break it to Kiba and how he would take it.  
It was weird, i'd never heard of it before but i am open-minded so i though it was something possible. Whether it was created artificially or something people were born with.

Lunch time came quickly, Kiba came to my classroom like he said and we moved out of the main building and to an old building, a bit away from the school itself.

"It's in here. The Occult Research club."

"That means you are going to take it better than i thought then."

Kiba tilts his head but i wave him off, we walk into the main room and up to a door. Kiba tells me to wait while he asks for permission. He opens the door saying it's ok.

I walk in the room to see 3 girls in there. There was the rumored Rias Gremory and another girl of similar stature but she had black hair. The last girl was rather small, she had short silver hair and she was stuffing her face with food.

"I take it you want me to tell them too, Kiba-kyun?"

"Ahh .. So you heard that?"

"Yup, got a girlfriend then?"

"No!"

"Calm it, i'll get on with my story."

"By the way Buchou, this is Karl Davies. The new transfer student, he is an old friend of mine."

I was greeted individually by each person. Buchou was Rias Gremory, the black haired girl was Himejima Akeno and the silver-haired girl was Toujou Koneko, and according to Ddraig she was a cat.

"Ok, my hair became red around a year ago. A voice appeared in my head and asked me if i wanted to be stronger, i said yes then this gauntlet appeared."

I closed my eyes and summoned the gauntlet to my left arm. It was red, the same colour as my hair. My fingers looked like claws and their was a jewel on the top, the gauntlet ran up to my elbow and broke off into two yellow spikes.

"This is supposedly a sacred gear. The boosted gear to be exact."

Everyone was shocked, not like i'm crazy shocked but like it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Boosted gear. One of the Longinus, said to hold the red dragon emperor capable of killing God or a Maou."

"Yup that's it. Though Ddraig, you never told me it could kill God or a Maou."

[That's because you probably would of tried it. You can be way to crazy at times.]

"You know me far too well Ddraig, a year doesn't seem like enough time to know that type of thing."

Their faces stay shocked but this time because i'm conversing with the dragon like he is your typical friend.

[Oh beg your pardon, Gremory-hime. I'm Ddraig. It's nice to meet you.]

I drop down to one knee to emphasize his words, much to Rias' surprise.

[Karl, you are doing it again. My words are more than enough.]

"Baaah, i'm having fun with it. Stop acting like an old man and let me have some fun."

[Your idea of fun is way too broad. Playing childish games to performing actions with words.]

"Hey! The games may be childish but they are fun."

[There's no way to win with you, is there?]

"I've told you before. I will argue whether i know i'm right or if i know i'm wrong, i do it for fun."

[Another stupid thing you find fun.]

"Ughh .. Ddraig, go away. You've abused me enough now."

Ddraig says his goodbyes and leaves as i dismiss the gauntlet. My conversation with Ddraig was met with laughs. The girls that were looking serious before were now calm and happy.

"So, seen as you weren't weirded out by what i just said. I'm going to say you are devils, correct?"

They weren't surprised. This disappointed me, they must know Ddraig told me.

"Yes, we are."

As Rias said this, their wings came out of their backs.

"Impressive. Can i have wings too?"

I was looked at happily by Rias but Kiba came to me with complaints.

"Karl, are you sure? It's dangerous."

"Of course, Ddraig has already told me about an imminent fight with his rival so why not? Being a devil will make me stronger and i get to spend more time with you."

"That's ok then. You were always attracting the girls when i first met you but why aren't you making a move on Buchou or Akeno-senpai?"

"I'm not that bad anymore. It got too painful."

I said saying the last part as quiet as i could whilst dropping my head.

"I have an extra thing to say. Ddraig told me i have another Sacred gear, it contains a dragon called Tiamat. I haven't been able to use it yet, so i don't know it's capabilities."

"That's awesome. I'll happily make you my servant."

"I don't know whether that statement makes me happy or not."

"You were a masochist."

"Point being Kiba? It's different if she just makes me do a lot of things."

Rias pulled out chess pieces and one started to resonate with me. Seven more of them appeared and resonated as well but nothing happened.

"I'm going to take it that it didn't work."

"Yes, your power is too strong so i'll need to get a mutation piece or two from my brother. Get to know Akeno while you wait."

"Ok, but why her specifically?"

"You compliment each other."

Rias walked back to her desk and summoned a magic circle of some sorts and was speaking to someone about what happened. Akeno walks up to me and talks.

"Hey there, Davies-kun. I'm a sadist."

She smiles joyfully and her smile just fills me with excitement.

"So that's what she meant. Whenever you want, i'd be more than happy."

I smile while holding her hands.

"But just call me Karl. I'm not happy with the honorifics, so i will be calling you by your first names."

"...Pervert."

Koneko says this in between her eating. It angers me a little, i may be a masochist but i'm not a pervert.

"Oi cat. I'm not a pervert."

"Cat?"

"Yeah, your eyes plus Ddraig said you are."

"Just a cat? Not nekomata?"

"No ... The old bastard just said cat."

[Stop calling me an old bastard. When you go to sleep i'll kick your ass in the dream space.]

"Not this time. Hopefully i'll be a devil by tonight."

Ring! The bells rings for the end of lunch time as Rias finishes talking to her brother.

"Ok Karl-kun. Come back here after school with Kiba and we will do it then."

"Sure thing. Ddraig has already told me about enemies and the war so it should break some stuff down."

"That makes it easier for me. See you later."

I walk back to class with Kiba arriving a little late. Kiba told me to wait in my classroom and he would come and get me.

'Ddraig, are there any other devils in this school?'

[Yes, there are a few but i couldn't accurately tell you. You'll learn in time so just wait and see.]

'Quite the stickler at times. Couldn't you just tell me.'

[Where's the fun in that?]

'Are you taking the piss or is that a coincidence?'

[Would you be angry if i was to say taking the piss?]

'You bet your ass i would be.'

[Then it was a coincidence.]

'...you really test my patience sometimes.'

[Likewise, partner.]

Ddraig disappears and leaves me. Apparently i had been spoken to by the teacher but i hadn't heard him. It's safe to blame Ddraig for that.

The end of the day came quickly, Kiba came again like promised. The girls looked like they were going to faint, having Kiba in their presence must be godly.  
We make our way again to the club room.

"Kiba, you are quite the tease."

"What are you on about?"

"The girls fawn over you, but i can tell they don't get anywhere."

"You'll get the same soon, especially if you lighten up. I've heard they are already starting to call you the harsh prince."

"Mmmm ... not a bad title. The phones have an interesting photo though."

"Photo?"

"Of when i hugged you."

"Oh ... that."

"Should we take it a step further? Only in front of them, i'm not gay but i think it would be fun to tease the girls a little more."

"I see. What did you have in mind?"

"We could feed each other in the cafeteria. That would be fun."

"You picked that so you could have food while having fun."

"You know it, so what do you say?"

"I'll go with it. It might keep the girls off my back."

"Good, Operation feint is a-go."

"You are way too happy to do this."

"I appreciate beauty when i see it. I'm just straight so we won't go too far. A simple kiss in front of people is as far as i will go."

"You sound like you've done it before."

"It's just a little fluffier."

I said to him while pulling my tongue.

"What did you get up to while we haven't been together?"

"Quite a few different girlfriends and drunk escapades. I will tell you more afterwards."

We walk through the main door of the old school building.

"Fine then. We better tell Buchou about what we are going to do so they at least know the truth."

"...Fine. It might turn them on though."

As i said that we open the door to see Koneko eating ... again. Kiba goes to sit down as i hear water running. I move and sit down next to Kiba.

"A shower?"

"Yeah, Buchou showers a lot."

"Is it just for her?"

"Never actually asked."

"I will then."

The water stops running and a minute later Rias appears with Akeno fully dressed.

"Rias, Is the shower free to use or just for you?"

"Free to use, why do you ask?"

"Future exploits."

"... Ok then."

"Karl, you better not be trying to think of new ways to tease the girls."

I smile mischievously.

"I might be. Those girls might appreciate a photo of a man's bare chest. They would like to see yours, so be careful Kiba. I'll take a picture and send it to them."

"You wouldn't?"

"I would and whilst i was at it, i would say provocative things. For example, i would say i pleasure myself while looking at it."

"Karl, you are so fucked up. I can't believe you can keep a straight face while saying things like that."

"I've had a lot of practice Kiba. So when we show our relationship to the school, i'll be the forceful one."

"What?! You guys are gay together?"

Rias was the one who shrieked a little at my joke.

"Nah, but it's nice to know you would be unhappy if we were."

"Of course not, Buchou. We are going to act gay together to tease the girl, but Karl knows when people start to like him. Which is why he said what he just did."

"I'm just twisted really. I'm a combination of a lot of weird things, it's why i'm so good."

Silence. My words end the current conversation.

"Karl, i have more pieces. I will have to use mutation pieces on top of normal pieces to turn you."

"Oooh, sounds like i'm gonna be strong."

"Yes, strong enough to help us out in anything."

Rias face slumps a little. She looked unhappy for a second, i decide to play it off.

I wave in front of her face to get her attention then i nod and stand in front of her. She places one of the pieces in front of me and it starts resonating. The other nine pieces float up and resonate as well for a few seconds before slowly passing into my body.  
I can feel new power start to fill my body. A new type of power starts to rise within me, it feels dark and evil but at the same time it's good. I lose consciousness for a second as the power becomes overwhelming but once i come back it dies down.

"Well ... that was different."

"I'm surprised you weren't knocked out."

"Masochist remember? I thrive on that type of thing."

Akeno interrupts us with a message.

"Buchou, we received an order for a hunt from the Arch duke."

"Ok, but first, Karl raise your right hand and close your eyes."

"Alright, what's this for?"

"This room is infused with magic so it should be easier for you to summon your other sacred gear."

"Ok then, what next?"

I ask as i raise my right arm.

"Now mimic the pose of the strongest person."

"And if i was to say i didn't think of anyone fictional or not that way?"

"Then envision power."

"Ahh that's easy."

I envision dragon's flying around wrecking havoc around towns. A smile appears on my face.

"Now lower your arm and open your eyes."

I nod then do it. As i open my eyes, my right hand flashed. When the light disappeared, a P99 pistol appears in my hand.

"Well, that's shit. Wait ... there's more."

{You finally woke me up. Surprised Ddraig didn't wake me up.}

'Probably because i was still a human and couldn't control your power yet. Anyway, what can you do?'

{A gun version of Kiba's.}

'Ok, i'll ask.'

"The dragon said 'Gun version of Kiba's'."

"Mine is Sword Birth. I can create whatever demonic sword i want."

"So i can make whatever demonic gun i want?"

"Try it."

I imagine a P-90 in my left hand and an AS50 in my right. When i open my eyes they appear, my hands drop a little from the weight. I check the magazines and feel heat coming from the bullets.

"Awesome, Fire bullets."

"Can you use other elements?"

[He can. Tiamat has gone back to sleep.]

"Aww really? Compared to your voice, hers was heaven."

[Shut it.]

Ddraig takes control of my left arm and smacked me with it, gun still in hand.

"You bastard. Don't hurt my new guns!"

[What about your face?]

"You can't ruin perfection."

[Your only saying that.]

"I'm telling the truth."

I make the AS50 disappear and put the P-90 in my right hand.

"Shall we go then? Plus can i get a weapon strap or something."

As i drop my right arm down to my side, my P-90 is pulled towards my waist and sticks to my side.

"Uhh .. Ddraig whats going on?"

[You guns will automatically stick to you like there are magnets.]

"That's cool."

I then swap the P-90 for the AS50 then put it on my back and summon the Boosted gear.

After i finished preparing myself and arguing with Ddraig, we made our way to an empty building.

* * *

When we enter, a strange stench fills my nostrils.

"Is that smell blood?"

"Yes and a lot of it."

"We are here to kill a stray devil so be careful."

I put on a pair of glasses and look around the area. My glasses aren't to help me see but they do allow me to see anomalies like blood on a red carpet, even from a distance.  
Apparently, this is one of the jobs of a devil. It was night time, i could feel a change in power. I felt more of it, i will probably feel weaker in the sun.

"Do i get to fight?"

"No, not this time. I will explain to you the evil pieces and their abilities."

"Evil pieces?"

"It has a similar basis of the human's game 'chess'. Since it was first adopted, chess has become popular in the world of the devils. Devils who are the master like me are Kings. Then there are the Queen, Bishop, Rook, Knight and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided small number with more power."

"Have you guys competed in anything then?"

"No, they are called 'Rating Games'. I'm not considered mature enough to participate in them."

"So then. What's my piece?"

Before Rias could answer me, something approaches us.

"I can smell something disgusting and delicious. Sweet or sour?"

"Sweet!"

Everyone looks at me like i'm crazy.

"What? I just thought i would taste like sugar."

"Karl, you are crazy."

While me and Kiba are arguing, Rias turns her attention to the stray devil,

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketake..."

Strangest laugh i have ever heard, it sounded distorted neither human nor devils.  
A topless woman appears from the shadow, her body was that of a giant beast. She was an assortment of creatures, most noticeably was her tail. It was a snake's tail. She was pretty weird.

I sighed "Why do the crazy ones always have the bigger breasts?"

As i said this i received cold stares from Akeno and Rias, all i could do was smile. Opening my mouth would surely make the situation worse. Kiba just face palms in the background.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, i will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and colour it in red just like your hair."

"What about us? You not going to play with us? Rias, why do you get all the fun?"

"I'll get Akeno to play with you later."

"Really?!"

"If you are going to get so excited about it then sure, i might have to join in."

"Please do!"

"Hey! Don't threaten me then stop."

"Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Kiba, who was right next to me, sprints ahead as soon as Rias orders him. He's quite fast.

"Karl, i will continue to tell you about the Evil Pieces."

"Please do ... Buchou. Nah, that doesn't sound right. I'll just stick with Rias or change it a little ... what about Ria-tan?"

"No! Not that!"

"Seems like we've got a winner."

I smile. She gives up before trying, she knows i won't back down.

"Yuuto's position is Knight. It's trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

The monster tries to attack him but can't.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops for a few seconds before completely disappearing this time. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaah!"

When i looked, both of it's arms are cut from its torso. Blood gushes out from the wounds.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

"Wait, i wasn't supposed to be able to follow him. Hmm ... these glasses are going to be handy then."

A shadow appears near the monster's leg, it's Koneko.

"Next is Koneko, She is a Rook."

"Damn Inseeeect!"

The monster tries to stomp on Koneko but the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. There was a girl with a tiny body holding up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength and also very high defense. It's impossible to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko then completely lifts up the monster.

"...Fly."

Koneko jumps up high and punches into the monster's stomach. The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.  
That's just a disregard to expectations. Someone the size of Koneko should not be able to do that. Logic doesn't seem to go well with devils.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara Ara, what should i do?"

Akeno is laughing while walking towards the monster.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has the traits of all the pieces."

"Guuu...!"

The monster glares at Akeno. Akeno makes a fearless laugh.

"Ara Ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno then raises her hands to the sky.

Flash! The next instant, the sky sparkles and a lightning bolt crashes down on the monster.  
The monster gets electrified violently. My eyes sparkle.

It's entire body gets burnt and smoke is coming out of it.

"Ara Ara, looks like you can take more."

Another lightning bolt strikes the monster. Even so, Akeno keeps unleashing lightning bolts on the monster.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

"I agree, though she would be perfect for me if she started wearing glasses."

"You still have that fetish?"

"Things like this die hard, Kiba."

"I can't wait to see you when you meet the school vice-president."

"What does she look like?"

"Pretty much your perfect woman, he breasts are slightly bigger than you said though."

"If that's the only thing off then who cares. If Akeno wears glasses then i wouldn't know who to go after. Arrrrgggghhh! Too much choice!"

"It's ok Karl-kun. You'll get over it."

As Kiba says this he laughs at me. I glare at him causing him to stop.  
After a few minutes Akeno stops torturing the monster and Rias walks forward.

"Any last words?

"Kill me."

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. A huge black mass of demonic-power is shot from Rias' palm. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's power.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

"Ria-tan, What's my piece?"

"...Pawn." Rias answers me slowly and in an irritated tone.

"Oooh ... Potential, i like it."

I turn towards Akeno and run towards her and grab her hands. I stare into her eyes.

"If you wear glasses, you can become mine."

My statement shocks everyone.

"Karl-kun, what about the school vice-president?"

"I won't see her everyday. Plus, Akeno is beautiful. The smile she has when she is hurting someone is stunning. I wait in anticipation to feel the pain she can deal."

"Karl-kun, you seriously got weird."

"I know right." I cheerfully reply back to him before talking to Akeno again.

"So what about it?"

"Rias might get annoyed but why not? You are quite cute."

"Ooooh, i'm cute eh? ... Ria-tan could become mine too but she is a princess so she would prefer to be the main one if anything. Hmmmm ... her power did look quite strong too. Kiba, what should i do?"

"Go for it." He gives me a thumbs up.

"Oooooh, i feel it. I will do it, eventually they will all warm to me. Even Koneko but that could be a while, no one will take them away from me."

"Isn't that good Buchou?"

"Yes, let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

This was the end of my first day at my new school. I met an old friend, became a devil, unlocked my second sacred gear and got to see everyone's power.

* * *

I woke up early the next day. Before i left the club last night, i had asked Rias and Akeno about using my magic to change my clothes and they told me to just envision what i wanted to wear on me.

It took me 3 tries to do it with my uniform but to change into my battle uniform it took much longer but i did it. My battle uniform consisted of my cape and jacket and my boots which had the same colour scheme, but my jeans and t-shirt were just black with no trimmings.  
I changed back to my school uniform and got everything else ready. As i stepped out of my door, the most beautiful sight was in front of me. It was Akeno but she was now wearing glasses.

As i looked at her face i dropped to my knees.

"A-Akeno, too beautiful. How is it possible for me to be this weak to it?"

"Good morning to you too, Karl. Let's go to school."

"How do you know where i live?"

Akeno hooks her arm around mine but doesn't answer me. We then start walking to school.

"Akeno, i'm sorry to say this but when we get to the corner you can't be doing this."

I unhook myself from her and step in front of her.

"I'm starting the plan with Kiba today."

I said triumphantly and raised my fist to show my determination.

"Ara ara, so their is going to be a show."

"Yes, at lunch time in the cafeteria. I'm making Kiba feed me. I will crush their dreams."

"I will look forward to it, but when you are free allow me to feed you."

"Sure thing Akeno. Can i call you Aki or Akii-tan?"

"Aki, if you are going to choose one."

"Thanks, Aki."

I give her a smile to show my appreciation. We walk around the corner and students spot me walking with Akeno.  
I quicken my pace a little, so i'm walking ahead of her.

"Akeno, i'm going on ahead. I have some stuff to plan, i'll see you in the cafeteria at lunch."

I wave and run off up the hill to school. As i enter the gates, i spot Kiba walking towards the building. I run after him and catch up to him as he changes his shoes.

"Kiba, you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, i made lunch especially."

"You better be a good cook."

"I am. I'll see you there."

He smiles and waves as he walks off. He is surprisingly upbeat for this. He must be looking forward to getting the girls off his back.  
The hours pass slowly as i stare at the clock waiting for lunch to come. When it arrives, i rush out of the classroom and make my way to the cafeteria.  
I arrive a minute before Kiba. We sit at a table in the centre. We wait for more people to come in before starting to eat our food. Rias and Akeno join us on the table.

"Kiba, you ready? After i say it's delicious we will reach towards each other and kiss ... ok?"

"I'm hesitant but yes. I hope this works."

"I may be crazy but my methods work."

"Why are you two going to kiss?"

"To get girls to leave him alone."

"The reason you are up for it is, Karl?"

"I appreciate beauty." I smile again, i smile way too much in front of these guys.

As the cafeteria is now filled, all eyes are on us. The two princes and two Great Onee-samas are sitting at one table. I nod to Kiba and we begin.

"...Karl-kun, i made this bento for you." Kiba says to me shyly. Damn, he is getting into it.

"Really? That's great, will you feed me?"

"S-Sure." Kiba blushes, i can't tell whether it's real or if he is a good actor.

Kiba picks up a piece of fried chicken with his chopsticks and feeds it to me. Gasps come from the girls, flashes also appear around the room. Girls are taking photos.

"Mmmm it's delicious."

We both stand up and i place my hand on Kiba's cheek.

"This will be my thanks for the wonderful food."

Then we move our faces closer and kiss with our eyes closed. More flashes appear in the background capturing our moment. Some of the girls were squealing with excitement.  
When we pull away from each other, i noticed that a few girls had passed out. Rias and Akeno beside us were blushing immensely.

"Here's your now Kiba."

I pull out my own bento, and feed him a meatball in a similar manner but this time there was no kiss. One was more than enough. Some girls sighed in disappointment.  
I lowered my voice to speak again.

"Kiba, there is one last thing we will need to do."

"T-That is?"

"Hold hands on the way back to class."

"Seriously?!" Kiba raised his voice but not loud enough to be heard by anyone else.

"Yes, the plan will be complete. We will just have to act super friendly with each other afterwards though to keep it going. They will know soon we are in the same club as well."

"Fine then. Also be ready for me to do something when i leave your side to enter my class."

I wink at him and we continue to eat our own food. The situation calms down and everyone goes back to eat their own food. The occasional glance is directed at us to see if we are doing something and at that time i would move closer to Kiba. He would do the same when he noticed something.

Ring! The bell sounded shortly after we finished eating. I got up and stood near Kiba and i placed my hand out towards him. Kiba saw this and stood up and then placed his hand in mine. We then walk out of the cafeteria and back to our classes holding hands.  
When we arrived there were girls following us. I pulled him into a hug and then said goodbye to him, and as he turned around and smacked his ass then entered my own class before sitting down.

[Partner ... you are seriously messed up.]

{I thought it was hot.}

'Thanks Tiamat, but i agree Ddraig. My actions know no bounds.'

After school that day, i made my way to the club room by myself. Apparently the harsh prince is no more, i'm called the eccentric prince. I'm good with it, it's how i would describe myself. For the last few lessons, my personality was completely different. When people spoke to me i was nice but mean at the same time.  
I don't understand myself. My way of life is too far-fetched. Hopefully, i don't have to give out anymore leaflets. I've given out way too many now.  
I enter the club room and greet everyone inside. Afterwards, i take a huge bundle of sweets out of my bag and give them to Koneko.

"Here you go!"

"...Thank you. Why are you giving them to me?"

"Because i can."

"Koneko, don't enquire any further. He will do absolutely anything just because he can."

"Kiba-kyun. You know me too well for the amount of time we know each other."

"Your personality is over the top so people can just tell everything about you quite quickly."

"Ahhh ... so any girls asked you out after what we did?"

"...No. They started asking questions about us, like how far we had gone."

"And? Did you say all the way?"

"No, of course not!" Kiba shouts as he smacks me on the head.

"It may disgust or embarrass you, but it's for the good of making them leave you alone."

"I know. I helped myself by saying i was gay but i said you were bi."

"Hmmm ... I might just actually be bi. I enjoyed the kiss we had."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me."

"When am i not?"

"You are right there."

Koneko was just staring with her mouth wide open.

"You guys did what?"

"Kiba kissed me in the cafeteria."

"You kissed me!"

"Actually i did, didn't i? But you needed a reward for feeding me such lovely food."

"My life is going to be full of stress with you around."

"Maybe, i'll help you relieve it."

I wink at him when i said relieve. Kiba smacks my head again.

"Fine, ill stop."

Rias and Akeno enter the room and we stare at them. I walk towards Rias while keeping her eyes in line with mine.

"...Ria-tan. Can i do a contract now?"

"Don't see why not. While you are on one, we can chat about you."

"Oooh, please do."

"Akeno, do it."

Akeno leads me to the center of a magic circle.

"Since it's your first time,it's going to be a contract with a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. I will leave one to you."

"...Please help me out."

Koneko bows her head to me and i wave her off.  
The other members are standing outside of the circle, while Akeno and me are inside.  
The magic circle starts emitting blue and white lights. A few moments later she stops.

"Karl, put your palms towards me."

I give my left hand to Rias and she writes something with her fingers on my palm. It feels like she is drawing a circle, i refrain myself for bursting out in laughter. My palms are extremely ticklish, though i'm not going to tell anyone else that.

[That's stupid.]

"What's stupid Ddraig?" Akeno asked.

"Ddraig, why say it out loud?"

[So they can make you laugh, why else?]

"Please don't tell them."

{His palms are ticklish.}

"Tiamat, i really liked you. Why break our bond?"

{You never said i couldn't tell them.}

I bite down on my lower lip at Rias starts to trace her finger on my palm.

"P-P-Please ... stop ... that."

In between each word, i stopped so i didn't give out a laugh. My knees start to wobble.

"I'll get you one day Karl."

"As long as it's not today."

My palm then glows, there is a circular symbol engraved in my hand. It's glowing blue and white.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through teleportation-type magic circle. When the contract is done, it will let you return to this room."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Akeno, are you ready?"

She nods and steps out of the circle.

"Stand in the centre."

I move to the center of the circle and it begins to make a stronger glow. I can feel power radiating from it.

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be transported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

I nod.

"Good. Now get going."

The magic circle's glow starts to increase. The lights get stronger and i close my eyes. When the lights dimmed down, i was in another room. The only person here was a man, his room was filled with manga.

"Hey there. I'm here on behalf of Koneko, she is rather busy so our master asked me to do this contract. It's my first time."

"I guess that's okay."

I start talking to him and ask him what he does. Supposedly, he works for the government during the day. He takes his job quite seriously so he doesn't have much time for others so he summons a devil to talk with and ... other stuff.

"So, what does Koneko normally do for you?"

"She normally cosplays for me and princess carries me."

"Really? You are one lucky man. I can do the same for you, but i'm pretty sure it would be weird."

"I agree, so would you play cards with me and talk to me about how you became a devil?"

"Sure, that's an easy contract. Can we play snap?"

He nodded and we got down to business. I was there for two and a half hours playing and chatting. I told him about how i became a devil and showed him my sacred gears, he was shocked. He thought that it could only happen when you were about to die or were dead. Obviously not, if it worked for me.  
I told him about what i did with Kiba to get girls off his back. He was surprised but we had a good time laughing about it. After we got bored of cards, he showed me his manga collection. It was impressive but lacking. He lacked variety but that was because he was a die-hard Dragon Ball fan. He was rather irate with me when i told him i hadn't seen that many of it.

He gave me the first 10 volumes for me to read and said he would call for me again. I completed my first contract and teleported back to the club room with the books in my arms.  
The first to notice me was Rias, she stared at the books before speaking to me.

"Those books are for?"

"The client asked me to read them because he was angry that i hadn't already read them."

"That's good then, but we got surprising feedback from him."

"What do you mean?"

"When we complete contracts, we just do that contract and nothing else."

"So i did more?"

"Yes, he said that you engaged him in conversation asking him about himself and you joked around together. It's not normal for us devils to do that."

"Well, i'm not normal to begin with. He said he would love to have me again, plus I've got his books."

"Well done on your first contract. It seems you may have taken one of Koneko's clients though."

"She'll get over it, but i'm jealous of what he can get her to do."

"That is?"

"Not going to say, but i'm sure she looks extremely cute doing it."

I move to sit down with Kiba and ask him about his contracts. He said he normally has ones with Middle-aged women, he cooks for them and helps them relieve stress. I wondered if i would get to do some of them.

"Karl, if you want you can do another contract. You have just been asked for."

"Great. Should i go home afterwards?"

"Yes, i'll tell you the feedback tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Ria-tan, Kiba-kyun."

I disappeared again via magic circle. This time i reappeared in a mansion.

"Hello. I'm the devil you called for."

A huge man comes towards me. He is dressed in a Gothic-Lolita outfit.

"Welcome-nyou."

"Cute, you say nyou."

I take a few seconds to take in what he is wearing. He was extremely muscular which made his clothes look like they could fall off. His eyes had a glow of pure innocence. The most unusual feature was the cat-ears on his head.

"Can i wear your cat ears?"

"Sure-nyou."

He takes them off and gives them to me. I place them on my head them make a cat pose.

"Nyaa!"

The big man squeals and bear hugs me. His grip was insane. I couldn't budge an inch.

"Can you please stop hugging me so tight? I'm ok with hugs but this is too tight-nyaa."

"Ok, sorry-nyou."

He releases his grip on me and backs off.

"Alright then, I'm Karl Davies-nyaa. The devil you called for, what's your name?"

"Mil-tan."

"That's a cute name, Mil-tan-nyaa. What is your wish?"

"I want to be a Mahou shoujo-nyou."

"Hmmmm ... I can't make you one forever because i'm not a king but i can loan you some of my magic to let you try it now-nyaa."

Mil-tan ponders for a few seconds before replying excitedly.

"Yes that will be fine, but can it be a recurring contract so i can perform magic again-nyou."

"Sure, i'll also stay here as long as you want today-nyaa."

"That's great we can watch 'Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral 7 Alternative' together-nyou. It's the reason why i want to use magic-nyou."

"Good, we can do the magic first-nyaa. We don't know how long we will stay up for watching it-nyaa."

He nodded happily and i begun channeling some magic through to him. We started off small, i got him to create small balls of fire and ice in his hands. I then told him to fire them at me so he can see them in action. He was worried about me but i told him not to be. He did it and it was surprisingly strong, must be the dragons. After we finished with the magic, he signed the contract and i completed my second one successfully.  
We then watched anime into the early hours. I only slept for 3 hours before having to go for school. I still then didn't make it on time, there were two reasons for this. I was obscenely tired and the other was a nun.

I had bumped into her near the park at the bottom of the hill. She was lost and looking for the Church. I decided to show her where it was. When we got near a park, there was a boy crying from a graze on his leg. This sister, who was called Asia Argento, ran over to the boy and healed him. She cast a green light on his leg. Ddraig said it was a Sacred Gear. Once we got near the church, my head started to itch so i decided to part ways.

After school, the same day i was told off by Rias.

"Don't go close to the church again."

"Yeah, yeah, it's bad for us devils. I thought we were meant to get an intense pain from holy related things. All i got was an itchy head."

"Resistance to holy power?" Rias smirked.

"I doubt it, maybe he is just too stupid."

"Shut it Kiba, the term is mentally challenged. Hahaha." I laugh triumphantly.

"Like i said, too stupid." Kiba replied as he hung his head in shame.

"Anyway, you were lucky you weren't hurt badly. They angels are always on the lookout, it wouldn't of been strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

Hmm ... so it's that serious. Maybe i just have bad instincts so i didn't get the full story.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death."

"Fine, but if they start the conversation then i'll reply."

"Not at all!"

"You sure can be a meanie at times, Ria-tan."

The room is silent, but Rias gives me a displeased look.

"Why do you not follow orders?"

"I do. I just like to argue, plus sometimes listening to others can cause you to do something wrong. Especially when it's to someone nice."

I sigh and walked towards the shower.

"Is it ok if i use it? The client from last night kept me up till morning watching anime."

"Sure, but i will talk to you while you are showering."

"If you are going to do that then join me."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I don't mean this in a bad way but you seem like the type of person who is confident enough with her body to be naked in front of people you barely know."

"I see what you mean. I take no offence from it but i will stay out here."

I take my top off and before i walk behind the curtain i talk to Akeno.

"Akeno. What about you?"

"Maybe next time."

"Kiba? The girls would love to see a picture of us with our tops off."

"Just go for your damn shower!"

"...Koneko?"

"...Pervert."

"Nah, it's not perverted. It's just getting clean, but i'll take that as a no. Don't mind me, i sing in the shower."

I take my pants off then go behind the curtain. I finish undressing then go in the shower and turn it on. I decide to sing my favourite song while in the shower, only because it's the only song i know all the words to.  
Bully by Shinedown. The only song that sticks in my head, other songs like the ultra catchy pop tunes don't stick at all. I barely remember the choruses. I'm in the shower for about 5 minutes before getting out. I dry my body and only dress my bottom half then walk out and sit down next to Kiba.  
I stretch and yawn.

"Seen as i was singing. You didn't tell me about the feedback from last night."

"..." Rias was blushing while looking at me, Akeno and Koneko were doing the same thing.

"Jeez girls. It's only my chest!"

"...Yes! I know ... You had another happy client. You completed his wish and he had a fun time with you."

"He was bloody crazy, finished every sentence with -nyou. I played along though, i took his Cat ears and was wearing them ... i should still have them."

I walk over to my bag and rummage around, i find the cat ears at the bottom of my bag. I take them out and put them on, then i turn towards them and make a cat pose.

"Nyaa!"

More blushes from the girls. Koneko looked extremely happy.

"Kiba, Cat's work!" I then give him a thumbs up and he does the same.

"He did tell me to keep them. He nearly crushed me when i wore them. I had to change his wish though to work."

"What was his wish?"

"It was to become a magic girl. I couldn't do that so i told him, i could do a recurring contract where i channeled some magic into him. It went well, it hurt though."

"Karl, you are going to bring new things to this club."

"I agree, these dragons will make me have a harem whether i want one or not."

"That's not what i was talking about."

"But now that i said it, you are interested, right? If you say yes, i can make you the main girl. Even though you would have to be since you are my master."

I sit down on the floor and think for a second. My ears twitch at hearing a sound. I place my ear on the ground so i can hear better and i hear a keyboard being used.

"Who is down there?"

I pointed downwards.

"My Bishop. The Bishop can't be used right now, so they are in there doing other work."

"No name nor he/she. Cross gender, Animal kid, half breed. Does he gleam?"

"Gleam?"

"Yeah or sparkle?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"I guess i'll have to wait, like with whats on your mind?"

"My mind?"

"Yup, something that annoys you."

"That would be?"

"Probably someone i'll have to kill to have you to be happy ... maybe not kill."

I walk away from Rias and over to in front of the door and a magic circle below me starts to glow.

"I'll be back soon, Client time."

The circles engulfs me in bright light and teleports me to a new place. I open my eyes and see a corpse hung up on a wall. There is writing above it but i couldn't read it because it was written in blood."

"Well shit. This isn't good."

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

I turned around to the voice. It was a priest and he was rather happy to see me.

"Well, well, if it isn't a Priest-kun!"

I copy in the same joyful expression he used.

"Are you not scared of me? I could chop you up into little pieces right this second."

"No, the holy power doesn't seem to have much of an effect on me. My body might be too stupid to understand weaknesses."

This makes him happier. He is a rather strange fellow. He may just be like me.

"I'm Karl Davies, i'm new to this whole devil scene. Introduce yourself, i would love to know the name of the person who is going to kill me."

The priest laughs at me.

"Oh, are you not going to put up a fight? My name is Freed Zelzan. It might hurt at first but you will feel so good that you will cry."

"I hope so. If it doesn't then i will no longer be a masochist ... or alive."

"I like you, devil-kun. You may be a dirty devil but you want to die."

He takes out a sword handle and a gun. Light starts to form in the shape of a blade.

"Oh! I'll do the same."

I summoned my gauntlet and a .44 magnum loaded with fire bullets.

"Shame i don't have a sword. If i did we would be matching."

Despite me joking with him. I was a little scared. Eccentric people are hard to handle, i know that because we are unpredictable people.  
Before i realized it, their was a pain in my leg. Freed had shot me, his bullets were silent.

"Well now, that's not fair. My turn then, right?"

Bang! I shot my gun, i had hit him in his left leg.

"Now we match!" I said as Freed winced in pain.

"That hurts. How are you still standing like nothing happened? That was a bullet of light."

"Masochist. I thrive on pain, it hurts like hell but that makes me all the more happier."

This angers the priest and he charges at me with his sword. I stop him with my gauntlet, we ready our guns but before we could do anything there was a scream.

A small blonde girl had entered the room.

""Asia-chan.""

Me and the priest then look at each other.

"You know Asia-chan, Devil-kun?"

"Oh yeah, Priest-kun. I showed her to the church." I backed off away from Freed as he was looking at Asia.

"Karl-kun is a ... Devil?"

She seemed really shocked. My personality has been called devilish before but i had briefly met her so she couldn't of known.

"What, what? This is a big surprise. Forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Are you serious?"

"It would be nice, she is quite cute."

Freed looks at the two of us, Asia was blushing while i kept my smile which i had from the start.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are heretics. We can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels."

Hmm ... so these are rogue exorcists then. Didn't expect Asia to be rogue, that's kinda hot.  
As the priest readies his sword, Asia walks in between us. The priest puts a stern look on his face.

"Hey,hey. Are you serious?"

"I am. Father Freed, i beg you. Please forgive this person."

"Freed, congrats man. What's the name of your child?"

"Not that Father you dumb Devil-kun. You learned that Devils are trash. Is there something wrong with your brain?"

"There are good people, even among devils."

"There aren't, baka!"

The priest charges at us with his sword but before he could reach me, a blur goes past me and connects with his sword.

It was Kiba. I turned around to see Akeno, Koneko and Rias.

"Karl-kun, we came to rescue you."

"Aww ... Kiba-kyun, you care for me."

"You still act like this in a serious situation?"

"Why not? I stopped the Priest from killing me by humoring him, although my leg stings like a bitch."

Kiba and Freed start slashing at each other. Swords clashing each time, they seem quite evenly matched.

"Karl, i'm sorry. I never expected that a stray exorcist will visit this client's house."

Rias apologizes to me while checking me over.

"...Did you get wounded?"

"Yup, my leg."

I said proudly. Rias didn't give me a reply, instead she gives the priest a cold expression.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

"Yes, he said i could cut him. I was planning to as well but you interrupted me."

Boom! A section of the room behind the Priest is blown away.  
Rias was surprisingly strong, well, she should be.

"I will make sure i never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Grrrr. I won't let this happen again.

"That's great. I'm just a possession again. If that's all i am then i'm leaving."

As i say this tears start to fall from my eyes, i start to remember my past. The amount of times I've been used by people. The things were small by themselves but the sheer amount made it unbearable to think about.

I try to leave but Koneko restrains me, i try to break free but i can't. I decide to give up and just sit down and continue to cry quietly.  
The atmosphere in the room has gone sour. It's full of mixed emotions.

"Buchou, there seems to be a few fallen angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Rias stares at the Priest again.

"Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

I turn towards Asia who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Asia. I'll see you again."

I smile weakly as my tears start to dry up.

"Yes, let's meet again."

The light enveloped us quickly and we were back in the club room.  
Koneko placed me down on one of the chairs and Akeno came over to heal me.

"Karl, what was that about leaving me because i called you a possession?"

"We should mean more to you than that. Ddraig said the Gremory Clan were an extremely caring clan of devils, but if all we are is possessions then how you describe us doesn't matter. Cute and trash become the same thing."

"I meant what did you mean about again? I'm sorry though, for calling you a possession."

"I said again because I've been used before. I used to be a typical nice kid. I used to help out people when they were in trouble but then that's all that i became useful for. People became my friends so i could help them, they only spoke to me when they needed help. This caused me to change how i acted. I'm still nice but i am really weird at the same time so it pushes people away. If we aren't friends and can't talk like them then i'm out."

I start crying again during my speech. Servants, eh? The thought of it makes me cry or just want to.

"If you promise to refer to me as Karl or anything that's good, then i'll stay."

"...I Promise."

"Ok then, i'm going home. I won't be at school tomorrow except for club activities."

I get up and leave. Closing the door with a bang.

* * *

**Rias-PoV **

"Rias? Think you'll let me move in with him?"

"Your reasoning?"

"I like him." Akeno blushes as she says it.

"Fine but it'll start tomorrow after club activities."

I replies halfheartedly feeling a little jealous. I might have to join her two, i need to show him i care or i won't be able to get any further.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. It's quick and short, well for each point at least.  
****It seems all over the place at times but that's what i'm going for. Up until the Excalibur arc, it'll be like this.**

**The main character is mostly based on me, so things that he does are stuff that i would do and our problems are the same.**


	3. Saving Asia

I wake up the next day covered in a cold sweat. I was having nightmares again. They were just me remember what had happened in my past but they were magnified. My dreams portrayed them a lot worse than they actually were. I spend a long time in the shower washing myself, trying to get it out of my head.

I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I walk down the street in thought. I was thinking about how to save Asia.  
She may have been rogue but she didn't seem like the type of person who was to do it on her own accord. I felt like she was pushed into it.  
Not watching where i'm going i bump into someone, we both fall to the ground causing me to come back to reality.

"Karl-kun?"

"...Asia?"

After we made our pleasantries, i took her to a nearby family restaurant for food. We were at the register for a while, luckily enough there was no one behind us. She hand't seemed to grasp Japanese yet, so i ordered for her. We both had hamburgers. The employee smiled at me to thank me for quickening the process. When we got our food we made our way to a table and sat across from each other. As i started to dig in to my Burger, Asia watched me and occasionally looked down to hers in confusion.  
I notice her doing this and chuckle.

"You never had a hamburger before?"

"No, i normally eat bread and soup."

Well, that makes sense for her height and proportions. She still didn't look bad though. Shame though, the Church could of given her something better.  
I showed her how to eat it by finishing mine of as i sat and watched her eat hers. The difference is mouth size was incredible. Her bites were less than half the size as mine.

Each bite caused her to smile more and more. The taste of something new is always good but it was probably her first time eating meat.

"So then, Asia. Want to go on a date?"

"Eh?!"

"I mean just go out and have some fun. Don't worry, i have plenty of money. It'll be my treat."

We start off by going to the movies. Bad decision on my part, she chose a horror film. I'm a complete wuss when it comes to things like that.  
Ddraig and Tiamat were laughing their asses off, this was the only time they would get along. Asia didn't seem to notice as she was a little scared herself.  
The film lasted for 2 hours and i was scared for 2 hours. I had to go to the toilet so many times, that's how bad i am. When the film finished i sighed in relief and quickly took Asia to the arcade.

We played with everything there. The racing system, the fighting system even the photo centers. The thing that Asia liked the most was one of the stuffed teddies from the crane game. While she went to the bathroom, i decided to get her one. I didn't pay for it, i just opened the case and took one. Once Asia came out of the bathroom, i grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest park where i gave her the plushy.  
She blushed, she hugged the teddy tightly. It was getting to about dusk now as we were finishing up our time together sitting on a bench in the park.

"Ouch!"

I stumbled as i tried to stand up. The wound from yesterday started to open up after playing all day.

"Karl-kun, are you injured?"

"Yeah."

Asia urges me to sit down and she heals me with her sacred gear. The green light it emitted was warm and felt like a mother's embrace.  
After she stopped, i moved my leg a little. There was no pain at all, it was awesome. I could be as masochistic as i wanted as long as Asia was around.

"This is great. Your Sacred gear is awesome. I have two of them. They don't get along very well."

"You have them too? I didn't realise."

"It's ok. Does it hurt you at all? I mean like the worse the injury the more stress it puts on you."

"No, i don't get anything like that."

"That's pretty cool. I'm glad to be your friend, well i would be even if you didn't have the sacred gear."

I smile and Asia tears up a little.

"Did i say something wrong or good?"

"Good ... It's just i've never had a friend before."

"Wha?! How come?"

She explained to me her story. She was an orphan and was left in front of a Church at an early age. She received her power when she was 8, she first used it to heal a wounded puppy.  
A person from the catholic church saw it and it changed her life. She was taken to the main Catholic church and she was symbolized as a 'Holy Maiden'. Though she was respected and thanked for healing people, this was also the reason why people didn't go near her.  
Everyone was nice to her because of her power but they never tried to get close to her. They didn't see her as a human like them but as a tool to heal people with. But one day it all changed.  
Their was a wounded devil nearby, out of good will, Asia healed it but was witnessed by the Church and she was cast aside. She was branded a heretic and the 'Stray Exorcists' picked her up.  
Despite being cast aside from the Church, she prayed every single night. Never missed a day.

"It's ok now Asia, we are friends. We can do whatever you want to have fun."

A new voice appears.

"It's impossible."

I turn to look at the voice and it was a woman wearing barely anything but she had black feathered wings. She must be a fallen angel that Ddraig told me about.

She was a rather slender girl, but she looked mature.

"Yo, fallen angel."

"I don't want a low-class devil like you talking to me."

"Aww why not? Your so cute but so rude at the same time, could you be a tsundere?"

"...A Tsundere? Of course not."

A light spear formed in her hand and she threw it at me. It pierced my thigh and the pain was insane. Felt like the bullet from last night but worse.

"Ooooh. This hurts a lot more than Freed's bullet from last night."

Asia ran behind me and started to heal my wound as the spear disappeared. I thank her as the fallen angel speaks to me.  
I don't bother trying to summon my weapons. It wouldn't work, Asia seemed like she would give herself up to save me.

"Can we just get to the point? I know you aren't here to kill me, so are you here to take Asia back?"

"You are a smart one. Yes, i'm here for Asia. She ran away this morning and I've been looking all over for her."

"Ok then, you can have her."

I turned to Asia and smiled then whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, i'll come save you. I need back-up though."

She nods and walks over to the fallen angel who covers them with her wings before disappearing. Now that they are gone, i can go to Rias and make her help out. She obviously won't let me go alone.

As i arrive, i explain to Rias what happened and i'm rewarded with a slap. I don't think it was meant to be a reward though.

"Uh ... Ria-tan, i don't think the slap was meant to be a reward, was it?"

"No! How many times will i have to tell you? I will not allow you to save that sister."

"Ria-tan, don't be like that. You know as well as i do that it's going to happen and you are going to help me out. It's win win."

"Win win?"

"Yeah, i save Asia and you get a bishop with the ability to heal devils. She healed my leg before in a few seconds, plus the green light makes you feel warm and fuzzy."

"You are a strange one, you know that?"

"I do, plus i know that you recognize the Church as enemy territory. Why wouldn't it be? So i can promote."

Rias stares at me while i smile. She drops her stern attitude and gives in.

"Fine, you go with Koneko and Kiba. Me and Akeno will support you while you do it."

"Aww Ria-tan. Thank you. I can give you a reward for stopping being stubborn."

I kiss her on the cheek much to Akeno's jealousy. Rias blushed. I walk up to Akeno and kiss her on the cheek too.

"You look so cute when you are jealous so i just had to."

I turn and walk to Koneko and stare at her blank, expressionless face.

"Do you want one Koneko? You are the only one here i haven't kissed."

"...No thanks, Karl-senpai."

"That's a shame. I don't like Kiba being at the top of my list. If only there was someone i could kiss on the lips or maybe use tongues with."

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. I walk up to Kiba and pat him on the back.

"How does it feel to have gone further with me, than these three beautiful girls?"

"Depressing."

"Kiba-kyun. That hurts."

I drop to my knees and produce fake tears and look up at him.

" *sniffle* But Kiba, aren't we together?"

"No! Stop those damn fake tears."

"Damn. So you knew." I said while drying my cheek with my sleeve.

"Of course i did. Your cheeks didn't go red."

"Well, that's annoying. Is there anything i should know before we get going?"

"Yes, me and Akeno are moving in with you."

"That's great Ria-tan. I won't have to eat by myself anymore. I've got room so you will either have to sleep by yourselves or with me. I only have two rooms."

"Ara ara, you are surprisingly ok with this."

"Why wouldn't i be? All the guys and girls will be jealous. One of the school princes walking to school with the Two Great Onee-samas, it's like a dream come true for them."

I stop in my tracks before turning to Kiba.

"I'm sorry bro, but this will mean we have to break up. Girls are going to come after you again."

"It's ok, maybe they'll just console me."

"Take the opportunity and ask one of them out. I'll help you choose."

We both give each other a thumbs up.

"By the end of next week, you will have a girlfriend Kiba."

"So i'll have one before you?"

"Maybe ... It depends on the girls around me. If all goes well then there will be 3 that like me but 2 that can officially go out with me. Isn't that right, Ria-tan?"

I purposely call on Rias because i know she is troubled in that way. I don't know why but Ddraig said arranged marriages are quite common for high-class devils.

"...What do you know?"

"Just what Ddraig told me. Arranged marriages are quite common."

Rias goes quiet and stares off into the distance.

"Well, there she goes. Akeno, when she comes too. Tell her we will do our best to help her out, if there is anyway out of course. We will do our best right up until the end."

I then run out of the door followed by Kiba and Koneko.

* * *

Ten minutes later we arrive outside the church. The sky is dark, the street lamps are lighting up the paths. The three of us are standing in an alley watching the church. There seems to be no one going in or out. Kiba pulls out a map of the church.

"Here look at this map."

"Quite the handy guy aren't ya?"

"It's basic when you are going into enemy territory."

It's a good job i convinced them to come with me. I wouldn't of cared about doing something like preparation.

"So we are going to leave out the dormitory then?"

"Yeah, straight through the sanctuary."

"Alright then, let's go kick some priest ass."

Kiba smiles at my statement. Kiba must have some type of vendetta on priests, unless he likes to kill.  
We pass through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary. We open the door and step inside.  
We are greeted by a series of claps. A shadow steps out from behind a pillar.

"It's a reunion! So emotional!"

"I know right! It's wonderful to see you again Freed."

"I agree. I can chop you up this time."

His weird smile creeps up onto his face again. He is rather abnormal.

"I've never met a devil twice. Since i'm super strong, i cut them into pieces straight away. I kiss their corpse and say goodbye. It's a beautiful situation."

"If you do that straight away then why haven't you attacked us yet?"

As i said this Kiba disappeared from my side and charged at Freed.

"AS50"

My rifle appears in my hands loaded with the typical fire bullets.

"Freedy, just tell us where Asia is and you can go free. Unless Kiba says no."

Kiba and Freed now trade attacks.

"Why not? Asia is underground, the entrance is behind that altar there."

"Thanks. Kiba, what are we doing with him then?"

"Kill him of course."

"Alrighty then, get to it. Promotion: Bishop."

I feel the power coming from my gun rise. Now i have my promotions sorted out. Knight when i'm using my axe and hidden blade. Bishop for my gun and Rook for my gauntlet. Queen can be for whenever i use them all. That would be fun.

"Promotion? Your a Pawn?"

"I am Freed. Well Done."

Koneko picks up a pew from beside me and launches it at Freed. He rolls away but another is thrown at him, this time he slices it in half with his sword.

"Kiba! Go serious now, Ok?"

"Sure. Holy Eraser!"

The light from Freed's sword starts to get devoured by Kiba's sword. His sword changed from silver to black. Freed seems confused by what's happening.

"Holy Eraser. A darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-you are also a sacred gear possessor?"

Oh, Freed is stunned. I can attack now.

"Freed!"

He turns his attention towards me. Bang! I shoot him with my rifle. The bullet connects with his arm blowing the lower half off.  
The bottom of whats left of his arm is now giving off smoke.

"Ahhhh! That's hot!"

"You might want some water for that."

Flash! Freed throws something on the floor and it blinds our eyes. When we can see again, Freed is gone.

"Hey. Karl-kun? I have fallen in love with you, so i will definitely kill you. Bye-bye."

Freed's voice echoes in the room. Well, he just gets weirder and weirder. That fight seemed a little off, it finished too quickly. Anyway, i can save Asia now.  
We move over to the Altar and walk down the hidden stairs.

"Guys, do these stairs seem never-ending to you?"

"Of course not, we've only been going for about 30 seconds and i can see light ahead."

"Kiba, why? I'm just trying to keep us lively, don't need to make me out to be an idiot."

"I can smell that person."

Koneko points towards a door in front of us as we finish walking down the stairs. She is harsh, just completely blocking us out. She really does hate me.  
We walk through the door to find another hallway with a massive steel door at the end.

"Well, this is the boss door. You ready?"

They both nod to my question.  
I spin around and open the door. I skip through the door with Kiba and Koneko following closely.

"Hello, Devils."

"Hiya!"

The fallen angel spoke to me from across the room. There were a lot of priests, all of them held swords in their hands. Asia was on a cross next to the fallen angel.

"Asia!"

"...Karl-kun?"

Asia hears me and looks up, replying slowly.

"You are too late, devil. The ritual is about to finish."

"In the end, it doesn't matter. She will be alive by the time the sun comes up."

I run towards Asia but i'm blocked by the priests.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Well, this is a little problematic."

Bam! A huge sound echoes through the room. I turned to see a priest flying backwards from a punch that Koneko threw.

"...Please don't touch me."

"Looks like i will have to go all out from the beginning. It's gonna be fun devouring your light."

Kiba draws his sword and speak with killing intent.

"Iyaaa..."

Asia screams in pain as a large light comes out of her body.  
The fallen angel takes it in her hands then inserts it into her body. She starts laughing to herself.  
I run up and collect Asia. I turn to the fallen angel who is laughing while having an expression of ecstacy.

"...Bitch!"

I punch her in the stomach causing her to fly back a meter and i run off. Kiba and Koneko keep the Priests off me while i run away.

"Thanks guys, i'll see you soon."

I run back up to the sanctuary with Asia and place her down on a pew.

"Just wait a little longer Asia. You may die but you will come back to life, I promise that. But it may be as a devil."

I hold her hands and she makes a small smile at my words.

"If i can continue living with you as my friend ... then it's ok with me."

"You can even come to school with me. You can make more friends, spend some time with girls your age. Just trust me and everything will be alright."

"...Thank ... you..."

Asia closes her eyes. They were her last words ... for this life. I'll need to be quick to get her back.

"Touching. A forbidden relationship."

I turn around to see the fallen angel sitting on a pew with a cut on her arm.

"Oh, did Kiba cut you?"

"Yes, he did. But with this sacred gear it doesn't matter. I can heal any kind of wound. My status will rise and i can be of help to Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama!"

The names didn't mean anything to me ... name? I didn't know hers.

"What's your name anyway? You must have a cute name. All cute girls have a cute name."

"...Raynare."

She blushes as she says her name. So, my looks work despite our rate.

"Boosted gear!"

My red gauntlet appears on my arm and i take my AS50 off my back.

[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]

Boost is shouted out by the gauntlet a total of 10 times, straight after another. 'Why don't i have to wait 10 seconds?'

[Broke.]

'At least you answered me. Can i use your boosts on the rifle?'

[No, not yet. Maybe never seen as Tiamat hates me.]

'*sigh* Make up with her Ddraig. I need you two to work together.'

[I'll try but i don't even know why she dislikes me in the first place.]

'Just take her out to dinner, have sex with her. Simulate it in my mind.'

[...If that's your wish.] Ddraig's obedience surprised me.

"Now Reynare, you ready to die?"

"Impossible, you are only a low-class devil. Doesn't matter how many times you boost, you could never beat me."

"Oh ... that's mean. How about we test it?"

I lunge towards her and go to punch her but miss as she jumps out of the way using her wings.

Bang! I shoot her wing with my rifle.

"Does that hurt then?"

I say as i walk closer.

"Well, it won't matter if it does. You are dying now so Asia can have her sacred gear back."

I bring back my left arm and launch my fist right into Raynare's stomach causing her to soar through the room and crash through the window.  
I sigh, she was rather pathetic really. If only their was more to it.

Clap Clap Clap.

Rias, Kiba and Koneko walk out from the shadow behind me.

"Well done Karl. You beat a fallen angel and also broke the 10 second counter."

Koneko walks past me and out the door. Wonder where she is going.

"Yup! Boring though, she was rather pathetic. Ria-tan, can you use your last Bishop piece on Asia when we get the Sacred gear back?"

"Of course, i was going to anyway."

"Treat her like a sister. She wants friends more than anything else."

"Buchou, I've brought it."

It was a rather weird way to put it. Koneko was now dragging Raynare into the church and lets go of her in front of Rias.

"Thanks you Koneko. Now , let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno appears out of nowhere and lifts her hand up. Water appears in the air above Raynare and crashes down on her waking her up.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"...Daughter of the Gremory clan..."

"Yes, i'm Rias Gremory. The next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Rias greets her with a smile but Raynare glares at her.  
Rias smiles and holds up 3 black feathers.

"You are all alone. I've already taken care of your 3 friends. They were quite easy to kill."

Raynare is biting her teeth in frustration.  
A magic circle appears in front of Rias.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful demon who is called a

Genius among the group of young devils."

"Pfft .. Kiss ass."

I say to myself quietly.

"She is also called the 'Crimson-haired Ruin Princess', you know?"

"You know what? Can i just kill her instead? You guys prolonging it to try and scare her is annoying me. A girl is dead and justice shall be brought."

I walk forward and push Raynare to the floor.

"Ria-tan, stand back. I've got this."

I raise my left foot and place it down on Raynare's chest. I move my foot left and right finding a good place to keep it.

"You ever played golf? You always need a good driver to send the ball as far as possible."

I switch the end of my rifle i'm holding. I'm now holding the muzzle and i have the stock floating next to her head. I then raise the gun above me head.

"This is what you get for not treating someone with care. She was kind to anyone and everyone and all she gets in return is abuse. She was used like she was a tool."

I stare down into her eyes releasing a thick killing intent.

"So now you can die!"

I perform the movement of striking the ball in golf with my gun sending the butt of my rifle into her head.

The sound of her skull cracking echoes through the room. I move off from her and shoot her twice in the head, just to make sure.  
A familiar light then comes out of her body and i catch it in my hand. I walk over to Rias, who is looking at me a little scared, and give it to her.

"Please revive Asia now."

Rias nods and performs the ritual to revive Asia.

"I order, in my name of Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life."

The crimson chess piece glows and goes into Asia's body at the same time as her Sacred Gear.

Rias takes a deep sigh and a moment later Asia open's her eyes and sits up. I'm the first to greet her.

"Hi again Asia. I told you you'd be back."

I walk over and give her a hug.

"Thank you, Karl-kun."

"You've got a new life now. Let's have fun."

I smile at her.

"Let's go home. You are staying with me."

* * *

I woke up the next to two things. A wonderful smell and a beautiful sight. Since i only had two rooms, one of the girls had to sleep with me. The girls argued amongst themselves. I ended that discussion by saying they can alternate each night, this caused another fight. I decided to leave that one alone. I ended falling asleep by myself. So i was surprised to wake up to someone. It was Rias, she must of invoked Master on them to get them to stand down. I didn't know what to do. She was asleep and naked. So i did what anyone would, tease her. I placed my left hand on her breast then my other hand on her chest and slowly moved it down her body. This caused her to wake up with a flushed expression. I move my hands off her and laugh.

"You are awake now. It seems there is someone else who sleeps naked."

"Yes, i was surprised to see you naked when i came in."

"Mmmm .. Seen as we are both naked. Why don't we have some fun?"

I pulled her face closer to mine and kiss her.

Knock! Knock!

The door opens after the two knocks and there are two figures standing in the doorway. Me and Rias turn towards the door.

"Hey! Get out! Asia isn't allowed to see something like this."

My words don't seem to go through to them. They were blushing as they eyes were hooked on me.  
I sigh at this and tilt my head.

"I take it you've never seen a naked male before?"

"...No ... i never knew that's what a male looked like."

"Well, Asia. There are a lot of different sizes, what it looks like right now isn't what it always looks like. Ria-tan over there was doing some kinky stuff to me and i got happy."

I decided to say this not caring about the consequences and got changed.

"So, what did you come in for?"

As i speak to them, they break off their eye contact from each other. Asia and Akeno were jealous.

"We came to tell you the food was ready."

"Thank you. If this happens everyday then i'll be a happy man."

I walked over to Asia and patted her head, then gave her a Kiss on her forehead. I turned to Akeno and kissed her on the lips.

"If you are lucky you can get some more! Same goes for you Asia, if you do well in school and make friends. Then i'll do something you want me to do."

I proclaim to them before turning again to Rias.

"As much as i would like you to stay naked, we have school soon. So get dressed and come and eat food."

We moved through to the kitchen and ate our food. We then walked to school. I was walking in the middle of Rias and Akeno while Asia was walking a few steps ahead of me. I was listening to music as we walked past all the students. I didn't particularly care about how they took my situation, i was happy so if they are jealous who cares.

When i made it to class i was by myself, Asia went to the teacher's room to see our teacher. The teacher and Asia came to the class a few minutes later.

"Good Morning class. We have another transfer student today. Come in and introduce yourself."

As Asia walks in the boys in the class get excited.

"I'm Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you. Please take care of me, i'm currently staying at Karl-kun's house with Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai."

I get death glares from all the boys as the girls are looking at Asia with jealous eyes.

"Calm down everyone. It's not like i wake up to them sleeping next to me, especially not Rias like this morning."

I smile while pulling tongues at the boys then i stand up.

"Girls, if a kiss will make it up to you then i will."

"Yes!"

All the girls in the class say yes at the same time.

"Alright then girls. I will kiss all of you right now."

I go round the room and kiss every single girl. Some of them take a picture of us together, some of them secretly and some of them asked me for one.

"Karl-kun, sit down already. The poor boys over here are extremely jealous. Asia, you will sit next to Karl-kun."

"Hai!"

We both reply at the same time. The rest of the school day passed by quickly. I gained more titles. The sweet prince and the luckiest bastard in the world. It's easy to tell who gave me which. That night i was taking Asia round the town helping her pass out leaflets. She still didn't know her way around the town yet. That night i allowed Asia to sleep with me because she did well handing out leaflets.

* * *

One Week Later.

I'm walking with Asia after school to the club room. Something special was happening today. When we entered we were greeted individually before Rias spoke.

"Seen as you have both graduated to performing contracts, we are going to get you a Familiar."

"Oooh, I've always wanted a puppy."

"Then why not buy one?"

"It's not that easy Kiba. You get there and they are all just too damn cute."

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

The door opens and the whole student council walks in with the president at the front. One of the girls catches my eye. Kiba sees this.

"Karl-kun, there she is. On Kaichou's left, the vice-president."

"Kiba, You are a good friend. She is perfect."

I walk up to her and stare at her. I look her up and down.

"She really is perfect. Long black hair, she wears glasses, she is in the student council so is also has a strict side."

"It's unlike you to not comment on her boobs, Karl-kun."

"I know. I'm still thinking, they look right but after waking up to Rias multiple times, i know that the school uniform does not do a woman's figure justice."

"That's better than i thought. I didn't expect that from you."

"Kiba-kyun. I think i may have ruined what people thought of us. They might not think you are gay anymore."

"I never was!"

"Then why did we kiss?"

"Because ... Because you said it would make girls stop asking me out."

"Did it?"

"No!"

"So we kissed each other for nothing."

"Yes."

"Okay then. So! So-tan, this your peerage?"

"Don't speak to Kaichou like that!"

The lone guy in the council steps forward and shouts at me.

"Saji, calm down. You won't get through to this guy."

"Thank you for understanding So-tan. Ria-tan has a good friend in you."

"So, Sona. Why are you here?"

"I came to introduce my new servants to yours."

So then, she is a devil as well. This makes things more interesting.

"I'm Karl Davies. Pawn."

"...Asia Argento, Bishop." Asia said eventually, reeling from hearing about me and Kiba.

"This is Saji Genshiro, he is one of my pawns."

Saji just nods towards us.

"So Saji, how many pawns you take up?"

"Four, how about you?"

I laugh out load at the happiness in his voice. He tried to make it sound like he was awesome.  
Saji got angry at me and raised his fists.

"Woah, calm down Saji-chi. I'm sure your master knows how many i took up."

I turn to Sona and smile.

"Saji, he took 8 pawns and 2 mutations pieces. Unfortunately, you will never beat him in a straight fight."

"Sona, you might be wrong there."

"How so?"

"He is an unstable masochist."

"Ria-tan, you make it out to be a bad thing. My craziness can be seen as a good thing."

"Yes, killing a fallen angel by smashing her head like you would strike a golf ball is a little crazy, especially when you use a gun."

"In my defense, she killed our cute little Asia."

"You stood on her breasts."

"...Fine. She pushed a button and i got mad."

"...Servants."

"Yes and i would be pleased if you didn't say it again or i'll have to play with you while you are asleep again."

"Shut up Karl. You are just making Saji jealous."

Kiba smacks me on the head while saying this.

"Oh i know Kiba. There is a girl he likes, but whatever he does he will never get closer to her. She is never going to see him like he does but some of the other girls around him will like him."

Saji is shocked by my words.

"How did you know?"

"I can smell the dragon in you. Even if it's only a little. So which one do you have?"

"I have the Sacred gear, Absorption line."

{Ahh .. Vitra.}

Tiamat speaks out loud for everyone to hear.

"Who was that?"

"That was one of the dragons inside of me, that one was Tiamat. One of the Dragon Kings like Vitra but she is the only female one. The other Dragon is Ddraig."

[Hello, wielder of Vitra. Seems you don't have all the pieces.]

"Ddraig, don't say anymore. Just go back to sleep, you too Tiamat. Also stop fighting, you make my head hurt."

I clap my hands together.

"It was nice meeting you guys but we got somewhere to be."

"And where would that be Rias?"

"I was going to take them to get a familiar."

"Eh? I was just going to take Saji to get one."

"Then how about we settle this with a game?"

"Let's do beer pong."

"Shut it Karl. Come up with a good suggestion for once."

"I can't do that. I'm the comedy aspect of this group."

"How about dodge ball?"

Ughh ... i wasn't responded to again. Life is too cruel.

"Yes, tonight. We'll see you there."

I slumped to the ground and crawled over to Akeno and grab a hold of her leg.

"Aki, Ria-tan didn't listen to me again."

Akeno bends down and hugs my head.

"It's ok Karl-kun. I'll sleep with you later to make it up to you, ok?"

"Please do Aki. Can you wear your glasses too?"

"Anything for my cute Kouhai."

"I am truly blessed."

One hour later.

We are at the gym getting ready for the dodge ball match. The teams aren't even so the student council drops some players to use as referees.  
The whistle rings to signal the start of the match.

"Asia, stay behind me this is gonna be dangerous."

I was right, this wasn't dodge ball anymore. They were using their demonic powers.

"If this is how you are going to fight then i'll do the same. Boosted Gear! Boost."

The red gauntlet appears on my arm and the jewel flashes to show the number of boosts i have. 10.

"Seems like it's time to follow in Aki's footsteps."

[Dragon Ball]

As i throw the ball, red energy comes off the ball as it soars past players ripping their clothes a little, it rockets in Saji's stomach sending him into the wall that is 5 meters behind him.

"Ddraig, what's with the 'Dragon Ball'? Is everything with you gonna have dragon in front of it?"

As i'm chatting with Ddraig multiple balls are thrown at me. I catch each ball and drop them after i caught them.

The match lasts finishes when the time run out. After sending each player into the wall using Ddraig, Sona was the last one left when the time ran out.

"That was a pretty boring game, i would of enjoyed to get hit once."

Kiba smacks me on the back of the head.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah. I'm up for familiar hunting."

"The full moon is in 3 days, we will go then."

3 days later.

We are all in the club room waiting to go into the familiar forest.

"Can me and Asia see your familiars?"

Everyone summons their familiars. Rias' was a bat, Akeno's was an imp, Koneko's was a cat and Kiba had a bird.

"Kiba? A bird?"

"Yeah."

"Any reasons?"

"Nope."

"... Ok."

The girls stared at me in awe.

"First time, you've seen me unable to comment on something."

The girls nod in unison.

"There is just something about a pretty boy with a bird on his shoulder, it just makes sense."

As the clock hit the hour, we were teleported to the forest.  
Upon entry, we were greeted by a loud roar.

{That would be my student. You can have her as your familiar.}

"You serious Tiamat?"

{Yeah, my body is here in the familiar forest. My conscious is in the Sacred gear though.}

"Awesome, i'll get the familiar master to take us. How come you never told me about her before?"

{There was no need but be warned. She will look like a female version of you. Same height, little bit longer hair plus her breasts will be in accordance to your penis.}

"You gotta be kidding, that's gonna be weird. Well, i guess i will find out whether it's considered big or not."

As we wait for the familiar master to arrive, i get a thought.

"Tiamat. Seen as she'll be my familiar does that mean she'll be a bro-con?"

{Oh yes. She'll also want to come to school with you.}

"Freakin' great. Does she have a name?"

{Yes but when you meet her it will change to be like yours.}

"How similar is she going to be to me?"

{Extremely.}

"Well, i found a girl that can go out with Kiba at least."

Kiba walks over to me after hearing his name.

"You call me Karl?"

"No, just said your name. I have my familiar sorted already."

"Really? What is it?"

"A Dragon. Tiamat's student."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Supposedly she'll look like a female version of me so i said i have found a girl you can go out with."

"Thanks but no. I would rather someone who isn't under you."

"Thanks Kiba."

After five minutes of waiting, the familiar master arrives and introduces himself.

"I'm Zatooji and i come from Madara Town. I'm a devil like you but i'm aiming to be the familiar master."

"Wow, It's Ash."

"Ash?"

"You remember Pokemon?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The main character of the anime, exact same line. It's like a rough translation."

"What familiars do you want then?"

"I want something cute."

"A cute one for the blonde beauty. What about the male red head?"

"Me? I already know who mine is, i just need to find her."

"That would be?"

"Tiamat's student."

"Many devils have tried but not succeeded."

"I have a surefire way of getting her."

"Okay then pretty boy, we can get yours last."

"Fine by me. I need to make sure Asia gets a good'un."

I lift Asia up and put her on my shoulders.

"Tell me if you see one you like."

"O...Okay Karl-kun."

"Let's go Zatooji."

Zatooji leads us down a path and we come across a pond.

"This is where Undines live."

"What about an Undine, Asia?"

"No, thanks."

Zatooji leads us through a forest and something catches Asia's eye.

"That one."

Asia points to a blue winged creature.

"Zatooji, we will take that one."

"It's not a pet shop kid. That's a sprite dragon. They are quite rare and will only become the familiars of the pure hearted."

"That's perfect then. Little Asia was a nun so it's perfect."

The little blue dragon notices us and flies over and sits on Asia's shoulder.

"Well Asia. Perfect, right? He passes my test to be able to protect you. Well really only a Dragon or Byakko could become your familiar."

I drool at the thought of Byakko. I would love to have a tiger but it seems like i'll get a sister instead.

Zzzzt!

The smell of burning clothes fill the air. I was struck by lightning and parts of me shirt was burnt off leaving my chest bare.  
I kneeled down to let Asia get off.

"Feisty little bastard. Can i invoke elder dragon on this twerp?"

"No, Male sprite dragons hate males of another species."

"Fine ... Let's go and find mine."

"Alright then, it's a long trek so complete her contract first."

We take a minute to perform Asia's contract with the blue sprite dragon, then we got on our way to meet me familiar.

"So Asia, what did you name your new friend?" I asked her as i walked beside her.

"I called him Raiarl, i used part of your name. It was hard to seen as your name is so short."

"Your name is short too. Shame i won't we able to use some of your name for mine."

"You would do that? Why not?"

"Of course i would. Tiamat told me she will look like me and already choose her name based on what mine is."

"...Unfair."

"I'm thinking of getting a puppy soon. I'll take you with me to get one, we can use your name for that."

I smile as i pat her head. This time the dragon doesn't attack me, Asia must have told him i will never threaten her.

"Rooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

{We are close. Brace yourself, partner}

'What for?'

As we enter a clearing, a girl that looks identical to me is sitting on a rock next to a cave entrance.  
As we move closer i step on a twig causing it to snap and get her attention.

"Onii-chan."

She runs up to me and tackles me to the floor.

"What?!"

"She is my sister."

I tell them then i explain to them what Tiamat told me. I get up and stand a little distance from this new girl.  
From what i could see, her proportions easily rivaled Akeno's and Rias'.

"From the looks of things, i have a decent size penis. You girls are lucky."

I chuckle as the girls blush from what i said after understanding what Tiamat said.

"So can you tell me about yourself, Onee-san."

The girl nods and speaks to me.

"I am Tiamat's student and was told that my master would look exactly like me and would be my brother. My name is Karli and my three sizes are 100-62-91. My birthday is 8th march and i'm a sadist."

"Hmmm ... Same birthday so we can be classed as twins. She's a sadist and i'm a masochist. This can work. You are my familiar then, Karli."

"Of course but first you need to see me as a dragon."

"Sure."

She then steps back from us a few metres and transforms. She is now a 6 foot long dragon standing at 4 metres tall.

"Well shit. When do i get to turn into a dragon?"

[We can work on it but the only way is juggernaut drive and that's too dangerous. We'll work on it so you can have an alternate way to become a dragon.]

"I'm counting on you two."

I turn my attention towards Rias and Akeno.

"How does her proportions stack up against yours?"

"Near enough the same."

"Well, now i know that i would be a pretty girl. Actually, i wonder what i would look like wearing girl's clothes?"

I ponder the idea before forgetting about it a second later. The girls are in thought as well.

"Kiba, did i say something too good for them?"

"It appears so Karl-kun. You should calm down a bit, they might overheat ... See."

Kiba points towards Rias as steam comes out of the top of her head.

"I see, i'll get this over with then."

I perform the contract successfully whilst the girls slowly break out of their fantasies.

* * *

The next day.

"Well class, we have another transfer student. Supposedly she was meant to arrive the same time as Karl-kun but she had to stay behind for other reasons. You can come in now."

She walks in to whistles from the guys.

"Hey there everyone. I'm Karli Davies and i'm Karl's twin sister. It's nice to meet you and guys, i'm sorry but i'm a bro-con."

"That's nice Onee-san, just come and sit down."

She then comes over to me and sits down on my lap. It was warm and comfortable but it would look weird for me to be ok with it.

"On your own seat, not me. Look you are making the other girls jealous."

"Oh my, i am aren't i? You are such a stud, Onii-san."

"It appears so."

The rest of the day was stressful. She is actually starting to feel like she is my sister. I've been after multiple perverts staring at her lewdly.  
She has also become the second most attractive girl in the school. It's also now the 'Three Great Onee-samas' and we have a name as well.  
The Lady and the Prince. Doesn't seem as catchy as the Lady and the tramp but i would of been pretty upset if they said that.

Due to their being 5 people now in my house, their has been an upgrade courtesy to Rias' father.  
We know have 5 floors with 2 basement floors. One basement floor is a training room where the other one is a huge bath.  
To be honest, i have no idea why they built so many floors. One more would of been plenty but maybe they are doing it now because a harem is expected.  
These dragons certainly are a problem at times. Also, according to Rias the rest of the peerage will be moving in too. Koneko and Kiba will be moving in tomorrow. That night though brought the end of my current worries. I finally got some answers about Rias.  
She had burst into my room and locked the door.

"Make love to me."

"I can certainly do that. But may i ask why?"

"It's the only way to get out of it."

She starts to undress but stops half way through sensing cold pressure coming from me.

"So ... You are going to use me for sex, is that it?"

"No, that's not what i mean."

"I don't care!"

She continues to undress, the cold pressure resulting in nothing. She must be extremely serious.  
She climbs on top of me and holds down my arms.

"Get off of me!"

As i break free from her a new magic circle appears on the floor of my room.

"...Looks like i was a bit late..."

"Too bad ... bitch."

I said as i looked away from her.  
A woman appears from the magic circle. Her clothes look like the one that maids wear. She had silver hair. She started talking as soon as she appeared.

"Are you trying to break the engagement by doing something like this?"

"If i don't do things like this then both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me."

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

"Your both the fucking same. I'm leaving."

I stood up and left my room banging the door on my way out. I moved into the living area and lay down, falling asleep after a few minutes.  
I wake up an hour later to see Rias sitting next to me on the sofa.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"The best way you can do that is to never put me in a situation like that again. Next time, if you want me to make love to you then you have to love me with all your heart."

"What about your feelings?"

"I already love you. I don't know why but all the girls in your peerage, i get a warm sensation in my heart when i look at each of you."

I lie down and rest my head on her thighs.

"I'm just waiting for your feelings to catch up. Good night."

I fall to sleep straight away. I was tired. I was bound to get an explanation tomorrow, i'll just go straight to the club room in the morning. I won't go to class.

* * *

**The whole thing with Raiser will be one whole chapter. Probably going to be quite long, it was meant to be up shortly after this but i hit a few bumps so it will be uploaded sometime today or tomorrow then the weekly uploads will start.**

**The battles were short mainly because Karl is impatient, plus i think that Raynare is a joke.**

**The rating game and training will be different. They will written as well as i can and will take quite a bit of time writing the fights but the rest should be quick and to the point.**


	4. Beating the Chicken

**Sorry about the day wait, this was meant to be out yesterday but i couldn't make it.**

* * *

I wake up to a soft feeling under my head. I was still lying on Rias' lap. It seems like she never even moved, the curtains were still open from last night. I wonder if i was too harsh on her.

'Ddraig, Tiamat. Do you guys know what Rias did after i fell asleep?'

{Yes. She stayed up for another hour just sitting their patting your head.}

[There is more but it's not our place to say.]

'Alright then. You guys can go back to sleep if you want, most of today will be uneventful for you.'

[Alright partner, take it easy.]

'Thanks old man.'

[I'm not your father!]

'Why not? You two could be my dragon parents. You both look after me and care for me, plus you are training me.'

[...]

'Did you bang her yet Ddraig?'

[What?!] Ddraig roars so loudly it causes me to jump and fall off Rias' lap and landing on the floor.

'That's a no then. You two will be in me for a while. You should at least become friendly and Tiamat, please don't attack Ddraig.'

{If that's what you want. I guess we should settle our differences soon.}

'Good, i'll speak to you too later.'

I got up off the floor and dusted myself off before walking back to my room. I got changed and picked up a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"I've already gone to school. I've got some things to sort out and I've missed out on playing Pokemon because of this whole devil business so i won't be attending class. Karlos 3"

I folded the piece of paper and filled my bag with my things and left my room. I placed the piece of paper on the coffee table and left.  
As i walked the now peaceful path up to school, the sun was just starting to rise. The sky was covered in a light orange, birds flew low in the sky tweeting to each other.

I arrive at school to see it hasn't been opened yet, so i take a running jump and dive over the gate in style.

"So i really can become an assassin. Maybe i can actually jump off high buildings and survive now, games miss out so much logic."

I slowly stroll round the grounds before making my way to the club room. When i arrive, there is someone waiting for me.

"So Karl, what have you got to sort out?"

It was Rias, i hadn't expected her to wake up for another hour or so.

"Weapon templates. Also see if i can design a weapon for Tiamat to make in the future. Why?"

I answered her cheerfully causing her face to crack a smile.

"I'm not angry anymore Ria-tan. The longest i've ever been angry is for a few minutes, i don't hold grudges."

I walk past her and enter the club room and lay down on one of the sofas. I set my bag down beside me and take out my laptop.

Rias follows me inside a minute later.

"Is there any chance you could get me some quality weapon materials from the underworld?"

"...Sure."

"I'll show you the use in a minute. I've already drawn a rough sketch."

I rummage through my bag and take out a binder full of sketches. I give Rias the binder.

"These are all my designs on weapons and armour. With your help, i can actually make them. The last dagger you see is what i want to make."

The dagger i want to make looks like a small katana but the blade is jagged, it looks like it has teeth.

"If you want i could have it made for you instead?"

"I appreciate the offer but i would prefer to make it myself. I like to build things."

As my laptop finishes loading, i turn my attention to it and start designing the dagger. I go through 3 different looks before i'm satisfied.  
I spent half an hour creating the 3 looks, they weren't that different from each other. I rested back and took a deep breath.

"...Are you sure you ok after last night?"

I close my laptop and place it on the table and gesture to Rias to come over. As i sit up, she sits besides me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Ria-tan. As long as you don't say it again you will have no reason to worry ... Look at me."

I say calmly and turn her face towards mine.

"Even if i wanted to stay mad, how could i? It's not like you mean it badly, just a poor choice of words. This is proof that i have forgiven you."

I lean towards her and kiss her. I also bring my hand to her cheek just as we part.

"It really is ok."

I smile as i blush a little. Rias was blushing like crazy compared to me.

"Snap out of it. You have class to go to."

"...Yeah ... Yeah ..." She says slowly breaking out of her daze. "What about you?"

"I finished school two years early. I just came her to experience culture and what better than the school."

"Is school ok with this?"

"No idea. If So-tan finds out then i guess she won't be happy."

"Fine then, i'll see you later."

"Same to you."

Rias leaves the room and the bell rings a few minutes afterwards. I open the window of the club room and the sound of students slowly fill my ears.  
The sound starts to drop as it's just a few stragglers left to get in. Seen as everyone is now in school, i teleport home to get some materials to make a design of the dagger. I pick up a few pounds of aluminium and a hack saw from my desk. I rummage through my box of random stuff and take out 2 different size chisels. I then quickly teleport back to the club room and get started on making a few daggers. Five minutes pass before things start to go wrong.

"Holy Shit! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Pissing C***!"

I slipped the saw and cut into my hand. I wrap my hand up in a bandage and take out my phone to text Rias.

"Can either you or Asia come to the club room at the next break? I need a little healing, i got a little careless with some tools. 3"

I put my phone back in my bag and quickly get back to work. A minute later and the door is violently opened.  
Both Asia and Rias are standing in the doorway panting heavily.

"Hey there, i did only ask for one of you."

I wave using my bandaged hand. I put my hand towards Asia and she slowly unties the bandage.

"This is pretty bad."

"Nah, it's cool. You can see the bone." I said as i flexed my hand to see my bones move a little.

"...It's weird now. Please heal it for me."

Asia nods and heals my hand in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks guys. Did you come in a middle of a lesson?"

"Yes, it's ok though. We can be out of it for another few minutes."

I nod as i re-bandage my hand liking how it looked with the blood.

"Then you can see my efforts."

I pick up the dagger by the blade and throw it at the wall. The dagger connects with the wall and sticks.

"Hmm ... not bad for aluminium."

I bring out more aluminium and start to draw on it again. I turn to Rias and Asia who are just standing watching me.

"Hey Ria-tan?"

"Yes Karl."

"Have you told Asia about what we did before?"

Rias blushes and Asia gets unsteady. I chuckle and put my hand on Asia's shoulder.

"She's getting ahead of you Asia. She kissed me before, she used tongue too."

Asia burnt out from the graphic images i was giving her. A small amount of steam came out from her head.

"Not gonna try and she you didn't do that."

I wave in front of Rias' face and seems like she is gone too. No more fun i guess, back to work. By the time they break out of it, there are 2 more knives in the wall and i'm chilling or the sofa playing Pokemon and talking to myself.

"Hmmm ... Tropius, where are you? You will be mine."

Not wanting to interfere me, Rias and Asia go back to class.

* * *

A Few Hours Later 

I made it to the Elite Four with Blaziken, Tropius and Absol. It was going well, they were trained appropriately and were highly leveled. As i glance up from the game i check the time.

"Oh shit, class'll be ending soon. I need a shower."

I'm in the shower for 20 minutes. No new noise from outside, i should be clear. I step out the shower and open a window.

"Hey Karl. School's finished now."

As this voice rang out the door opened. I turned around and everyone was there looking at me.  
I looked at them, then to myself. Water was dripping off me forming a puddle on the floor.

"You guys seeing me naked is becoming a common occurrence."

I take no notice of my reddened club members and get to changing back into my clothes and drying my hair. When i come back, everyone bar Akeno were still in a daze.  
I sat back down in my chair.

"I wonder what they are thinking? Especially Kiba."

"I know. I thought he would of already retaliated. Ufufu."

"You should laugh like that more Aki." I said intrigued.

"Why? Does it turn you on?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"A little, yeah. You are going to have to try harder to tease me."

"...I will do it one day."

"Yes, we will."

"Ara ara, you want to have sex with me?"

"Course, who wouldn't?"

I look towards Akeno with lust.

"Should we take our clothes of and get to it? Or at least just our tops so when they get back they can see it?"

"I like how you think Karl-kun."

Akeno walks over to me and straddles me holding my arms back with one hand.

"So, how am i going to take my top off?"

"I'll deal with that."

With her one free hand, she cast a bind spell around my wrists holding them together. She then slowly starts to unbutton my shirt. I gulp at her actions.  
I didn't know she was so forward. After she was finished with my shirt she moves to her own. She seductively unbuttons each button with a pause in between giving me a chance to observe each step.  
With each button being undone her breasts jiggle slightly, like they were being heavily restricted. As she undoes the last button and takes off her shirt, i stare in amazement. It was only a slight difference but her breasts were definitely larger than Rias', they were also as soft though.

"I didn't expect them to be bigger than Rias'."

"Better, aren't they? I'm surprised you haven't had a nosebleed."

"I don't get them. I wouldn't know if they were seen as i haven't touched them yet."

"Ufufu, we'll have to change that then."

She leans in closer to me and hugs me. My head is swallowed by her breasts, they were huge. It felt amazing. As this was happening, the others finally broke out of whatever they were doing.

"Akeno! What are you doing to Karl?"

"Ara ara, it seems they caught us."

As Akeno moves off me i gasp in shock.

"Don't say it like i was in on it. You forced yourself onto me."

A deep aura starts to come off Rias. She was extremely pissed.

"Is ... Is this true Akeno?"

"Yes, i suppose it is."

Akeno replies as electricity starts to sizzle around her.

"Am i going to get any help here?"

I ask but it seems no-one could hear me so i decide to break the spell myself.

"There we go, that's better."

Akeno and Rias now look at me because i had broke the restraint.

"Karl? Why didn't you do that before hand?"

"Because we were trying to tease you and it worked. Thanks for going along with it Akeno, even when i pushed it to you. True comrade."

"Ufufu .. Anytime Karl."

Akeno calms down but Rias gets a little more pissed, she then directs her anger towards both of us.

"Ara ara, you are going to have to stop soon, Buchou. Grayfia will be here soon."

"Is she the silver haired woman?"

"Yes, you met her?"

"If shouting at her counts then yeah."

I say while sitting back down starting up my ds.

"Well then, back to my game. I will be listening to music so take out my earphones when it gets interesting."

I wave to them like i'm leaving as i put my headphones on and start my mp3.

* * *

Half an hour later

I just beat the Elite Four. Kinda tense stuff, i tried to only use Tropius the whole time. It may be cool but it's not that good a Pokemon. I saved the game and turned it off. As i was about to close the lid, a white and brown object connects with the top screen destroying it.  
To say the least i was pissed. I summoned my gauntlet and AS50 without speaking and punched the girl with the stick against the wall.  
3 coloured auras were flowing out of me. Red to my left, Blue to my right and black to my front and behind. Everyone was on their knees bowing.  
Grayfia was dealing with it a little better as she was slightly crouched. I walked over to the girl with menace in my eyes.

"What do you say for breaking something of me?!"

I shout at her, sounded more like a roar though.

"...Sorry." The girl says quietly as she cowers in front of me.

"Blame your master for this."

I summon an identical AS50 into my left hand. Bang! Bang! Two shots come out of my rifles.  
One bullet for each of my shoulders.

"Who is the shit that told her to do this?!"

The whole of the ORC point towards a blonde man kneeling on the floor.

"What's your reason for making her do that?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"You were ignoring me." the blonde haired man said submissively.

"So are you going to reimburse me?"

"...yes." the man said quietly but i heard him.

I dropped the auras and the room went back to normal.

"See, that's all i wanted to know. Asia, can you kindly heal the girl i shot please?"

Asia nods and goes to heal the girl. I sit down in my original seat and take out another ds. Everyone gasps at me in shock.

"You had another one yet you got that pissed?"

"That was a collectors edition of the original DS. If i was to try and buy another one, then it would probably cost the same as a second hand car."

"Ha, getting that pissed over something so childish."

Bang! Bang! His shoulders now had bullet holes but quickly regenerated.

"What was that? You want me to get pissed again?"

"Karl-sama, if you don't calm down then i'll be forced to step in."

The silver-haired maid now decides to stop me before i press any further.

"Oh, so you decided to show me some respect now."

"Yes, i apolo-"

"I don't care. Just finish this childish squabble and get it to the end so this blonde prick can buy me a new ds."

"What do you mean by end, Karl?"

"If i guess correctly then the only way where you can get a chance to break it is a Rating Game."

"That is correct, Karl-sama. Sirzechs-sama and the others chose to allow you to do a rating game if you were to continue to be against marrying Raiser."

"Let's just bypass making sure of everything. We accept, how long are you going to give us to train?"

"10 days should be enough for Rias to whip you lot into strength."

"A handicap?!"

"Rias, calm down. It's more than enough time to kick his ass. Only him and his queen are going to be trouble, we are already stronger than the rest of his peerage."

"So Raiser-sama and .. Karl-sama, you both agree to a Rating Game?"

""Yeah!""

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game, i will now go inform the two households."

Me and Raiser nod to her.

"We will be keeping and eye on you Karl-sama. We may have to put an limit on your rage."

"Just leave already. It's both yours and his fault for trying to be high and mighty."

I scoff at Grayfia and turn to Raiser.

"You can leave too. Regeneration or not, you will go down. Take your band of misfits with you."

In the back of Raiser's peerage, a blonde girl stares at me with flushed cheeks. I lock eyes with her and smile.  
I quickly dismiss the smile as i turn to Raiser who was still here.

'Ddraig, Put some dragon into my shout, will ya?'

[Happily.]

"Get Out!" I roared at Raiser as a spectral Ddraig appears beside me snarling.

Raiser takes a step back before disappearing with his peerage.  
I sit back in my chair and sigh.

'Thanks Ddraig. That was good and actually fun.'

[I agree, it felt good.]

"So Ria-tan, you ok with my decision?"

I asked her now with a kind and calm tone.

"Yes, i would of done the same. Maybe not so angrily though."

"Meh, it made you happy though. To see a prince so humbly defend you against a monster."

I slowly close my eyes to calm down further, anger still rolling around inside.

"You got a place for training?"

"Yes, i do."

"Good. I'm just gonna sleep now, i'm too pissed to do anything."

* * *

The next day 

We had all got up early to leave for the place in which we would train. Only me, Koneko and Kiba were holding rucksacks. Koneko's was the biggest, then mine and then Kiba's. I had put a lot of my materials in my bag, i brought some stuff for making grenades as well as polish and multiple blades and a replacement axe. Rias, Akeno and Asia were all ahead of us looking around at the scenery. Koneko was trudging along smoothly with her backpack as Kiba and i were making slight detours. We would walk slightly off the path looking for things. Kiba was looking for herbs to use in the cooking. I was picking flowers.  
I made 2 daisy chains formed them into crowns putting one on my head. I gave the other to Kiba who reluctantly put it on.  
It took 20 minutes to walk up the hill. Everyone was tired bar me. It was only a walk up a mountain, it shouldn't be that tiring ... Right?

[Partner?]

'Yeah Ddraig.'

[What are you?]

'A Devil-human, why?'

[Your body is past it's limit. You should be on the floor gasping for air.]

'Oh ... i've always been that way.'

[You just get weirder and weirder.]

'Someones jealous.'

[I'm going back to sleep...]

Seems like i pissed off Ddraig again. Quite the jealous dragon.  
While i was talking with Ddraig, the girls had left to get changed.

"I will go and get changed as well."

I walked with Kiba to a room on the first floor.

"Don't peek."

"Try and stop me, Kiba-kyun."

We entered the room laughing. As Kiba was occupied with getting changed, i quickly took a few pictures and sent them to whatever girls from school that had gave me their number. After it processed and finished sending, i turned my phone off and put it in a draw and then changed myself. I'm sure that'll help out the BL pairings that have been going on. The girls have been talking about it a lot. I'm supposedly the most likely on to be on top whereas only a few number of the girls thought Kiba would be on top. These girls, they just don't know when to stop. And i'm helping them.  
I break out of my train of thought and leave the room to meet everyone in the living area.

My First Lesson 

Me and Kiba were doing some sword practice. Kiba was slightly ahead of my attacks due to the difference in attack range between axes/daggers and swords. Despite this, i was still able to hold my own against Kiba.  
I was able to strike him a couple of times but in number of hits, Kiba had beat me by a few.

"If we were using a different weapon, the outcome would be different."

"Maybe. I'm surprised you are not tired."

"Oh that. I am tired, it just doesn't show."

"What are you?"

"A Devil-human just like you."

[See i'm not the only one wondering.]

'Shut it old man.'

Even though he was tired, Kiba asked me to spar with him again. We continued until he was unable to dodge my attacks.

Second Lesson

"No. Magical Power is gathered from the aura that covers the whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of magical power."

Guess i wasn't thinking hard enough. Normally, the dragons would cut in and tell me if i wasn't doing it right but this time they aren't.

I then decided to imagine it a little harder.

""I did it!""

Both Asia and me were able to gather a block of magical power in our hands. Mine was a little bigger but a different colour to hers. Mine was red and hers was green.

"Oh, so you are both gifted in magic. Well, Asia more-so than Karl."

"I agree, mine feels warmer than Asia's."

"Yes, yours is showing that you are more fire orientated."

Asia's ball was the size of a baseball and mine was just slightly bigger. I was surprised mine is bigger though. Her ability must be balanced between types and mine is tuned specifically to fire, probably because of the dragons.  
The bane of my life.

"Now, we will change that magic ball into fire or lightning. You could make this by imagining it. But for a beginner, it will work better if you use it on actual fire or water and make it move by magic."

Akeno then sends her magical power into the water inside of a water bottle.  
It splits as icicles takes shape out of the water and pierce through the bottle. That was pretty cool.

"Asia, i want you to do this next. Karl-kun, i want you to try to boil the water. If the bottle starts to melt then the temperature is too high. The source to magic is imagination."

"Not friendship?"

"Have you been watching My little pony without me?"

"No Asia, i wouldn't dare."

I somehow got out of that one. When it comes to ponies, Asia is a demon.

Third Lesson 

I was now sparring with Koneko, i wasn't allowed to use my gauntlet though. I had never been alone with Koneko before, it was my chance to connect with her.

"Hey Koneko! This is our first time being alone together, i'm happy we can finally be alone."

As i said this Koneko's punch felt harder and stronger. Blocking against it didn't do so well as i still felt it and was sent back a few metres landing on my butt.  
I got back up and continued to trade punches and kicks with Koneko. Like against Kiba, i was slightly behind in my brawl with Koneko.  
It was to be expected though at the moment, i would to of liked to be on par though.

"Karl-senpai, i'm surprised you are this strong and that you can still fight after your other practices."

"Tell Kiba that, he'll be a little annoyed. I don't show fatigue so fight me with as much power as you got."

Koneko simply nods and continues her assault on me, quickening her punches and changing her attack patterns with her kicks.  
I could keep up with her punches fine, blocking them with my own. Her kicks, i had a little trouble with. I was going to counter them with my own but they came too quickly and too high forcing me to guard with my arms.

Our fight continued for another hour as it was abruptly stopped by me passing out while standing up.

"...Senpai?"

[Uhh ... He has passed out.]

"...Really?" Koneko asks while poking me, i teeter back and forth nearly falling over.

I come back a few seconds later and shake my head.

"Well, that hasn't happened for a while."

"Why did you pass out?"

"With not being able to know when i'm tired, i will pass out when i have done too much. I'm gonna have to get the dragons to keep tabs on it."

"...Yes senpai. It would be bad if it happened again."

I patted her head and smiled.

"Aww, you are a good kid aren't you? Just call me Karl like everyone else."

I lift my hand off her head and lean down and kiss her forehead.

"That's thanks for training me. I'm going to lie down before Ria-tan trains me."

Fourth Lesson 

"Keep going!"

"...Why couldn't you be sitting on my shoulders?"

Rias was making me climb up a particularly steep mountain. I was also forced to wear a boulder on my back, which Rias was sitting on. I had to walk up and down it ... repeatedly. Ddraig had told me that i was tired but i still didn't feel it. Could this be considered good or bad?  
I did 12 laps before i was allowed to stop but then i was forced to do something else.

"We are done with this now. Push-ups!"

"Quite the slave-driver."

It seems my strength is underestimated, it's easy doing this. Just because i look a little scrawny i'm seen as weak. I'm not a typical person. As a Pawn, i will have to run around the battlefield the most so high power and stamina is a must.  
Rias replaced the rock on my back as i got into position. She was using magic, lazy really. We are here for training, she could do some physical training as well. I'm not a mule.

"Three hundred. Let's go."

Rias sits back on top of the rock and i start my training. I guess this is the upside of devils, increased ruggedness.

It was time for foooooood! 

We had finally finished the first day of training. We had a lot of food on the table. Kiba's herbs were used for spices. The meat and fish was all caught by Rias. The boar was surprisingly nice, reminded me of bear. Nothing much was done to them, just cooked and seasoned with salt.  
Akeno had dealt with all the food, she was also dealing out extra portions of rice. It was extremely tasty. Most of the equipment that was in our bags were cooking equipment and utensils.

"Aki. You should cook more. You would be a great wife for me!"

"Ufufu. You are embarrassing me but you should be careful."

She points towards Rias who is looking a little jealous.

"Why Rias? You are already engaged."

I said jokingly. It was the wrong thing to do, my food was taken away from me. I resulted to sulking in the corner.

"That's just mean. I might just have to get someone to share their food, maybe even feed me using their mouth."

"Karl-kun?"

"Yes, Aki?"

"I'll happily feed you mouth to mouth."

"You will?" I reply ecstatically.

"Come here and i'll prove it."

I stand up and hesitantly walk over to Akeno and sit down in the empty chair next to her. Akeno places a piece of meat into her mouth and leans towards me.  
Before i could open my mouth, she kisses me. She opens her mouth slightly and forces my lips open with her tongue and slowly guides the piece of meat into my mouth then breaks off.  
I chew on the meat while looking at Akeno who is blushing profusely.

"That was quite daring Aki. I can't compliment your food anymore, it's hard to say which was better. Your tongue or the meat."

I lightly pat her cheek twice before leaving the room.

"Ria-tan, don't get too angry with her. Your fault for taking my food away."

After saying my bit, i leave for my bath.

'Ddraig.'

[What's up partner?]

'Is there any more to this gauntlet? Is there any way to gain a lot of power quickly?'

[There is one more form to the gauntlet, but it will only change if a time of need which you can manipulate. There is a way to gain a lot of power quickly but it comes at a cost.]

'That would be?'

[One of your arms.]

'Hmm ... that's not that bad. I wouldn't mind becoming a third dragon.'

[Most people would be put off the idea by having to give up a part of their body.]

'As you know, i'm not most people.'

[That you are. After the game, i need your assistance.]

'Oh ... what for?'

[Appealing to Tiamat.]

'Finally going to do it. What do you need me to do?'

[Just a waiter-esque job. I'll tell you more when it happens]

'I look forward to it.'

Kiba enters the bath a few minutes after i finish talking with Ddraig.

"Hello there, Kiba."

"...Hello there, Karl-kun."

"What's wrong? Took a while to answer me there."

"Just feel like you are planning something."

"I'm hurt. How could you even think that?"

"It's just something you do."

"Still, its a little mean."

"So you weren't thinking of doing anything?"

"Not my point Kiba."

"What were you going to do?"

"I was going to ask you for help."

"To do what?"

"I was thinking of joining the girl's in their bath."

"Why would you do that?"

"To chat."

"Not just look at them naked."

"There's that but not what i was going to do. I see Rias naked enough in the mornings."

"So how am i going to help?"

"Throw me over."

"..Alright."

"But first, you will have to cut me with your sword."

"Why?"

"So i can get away with it. Plus i will be cuddled."

"Sure, why not?"

"Good, we will have to make some noise so just attack my gauntlet 3 times then cut my right arm a bit."

Kiba nods and summons a sword as i summon my gauntlet. He does as i say and then as he goes to strike my gauntlet for the third time after cutting my arm, i cause an explosion to send me over the wall.  
I crash land in the water in the middle of the bath. I quickly rise to the surface gasping for air as the water around me slowly turns red.

"Oww ... He's not normally pissed off so easily."

I sit in the middle of the girls holding my arm. I turn my head around and look at Asia.

"Errr ... Uhhh ... I'm sorry but can you heal me?"

Asia nods timidly and heals my arm. I lean my head towards her and whisper to her.

"Can you bring some Holy water outside after you finished bathing? I need some help with stuff."

"Of course."

Asia replies to me happily. First time we will be alone, similar with Koneko. The other two just horde my attention, i need to branch out and keep them happy. Thank god we have Asia, i would die after tonight if she wasn't here.  
As Asia is healing my arm, i see Koneko looking at me. She looked a little annoyed.

"It's ok Koneko. Once Asia heals my arm, i'll be leaving. I'll be naked though, so you can choose whether you look or not."

After Asia finished healing my arm i thank her and stand up, revealing how naked i was. I turned to each girl and bowed before leaving.  
Kiba was standing outside the entrance to the bath when i left.

"Hey there, buddy."

"Did you do what you wanted to?"

"Of course. I teased Koneko and asked Asia what i wanted to ask her."

"Which is?"

"Something dangerous."

"You asked her so she can heal you if and when you hurt yourself."

"You don't have faith that i'll do it right straight away?"

"Of course not, Asia told me about you cutting yourself making daggers."

"...That aside. This has a definite chance of hurting me, potentially killing me so it's going to be fun."

I pat Kiba on the shoulder and speak again as i walk past him.

"Don't tell Rias about this. It's a last resort for the Rating Game, she will be against it if she finds out."

Kiba turns to me with a solemn look. I just wave to him and walk back to my room to gather the materials.

'Does the next gauntlet have a special ability?'

[Yes, it will work quite well for what you are trying to do.]

'I'm quite lucky then. I'll push myself to unlock it tonight.'

[So be it. Trouble, that's all i'll tell you.]

'Thanks, oh wise elder.'

[That's it. We are definitely fighting later, i'm not going to hold back.]

'Fun. I may be badly hurt though.'

[Doesn't matter.]

'Someone's angry.'

[I'm not old, kid.]

'You are much older than me though.'

[Why pick on me and not Tiamat?]

'She's a woman. She's more likely to hurt me than you, you wimp.'

[How dare you! You sure have some cheek to call a Heavenly Dragon a wimp.]

'Wow! Who came up with that? Heavenly dragon. Sounds stupid.'

'Hey Tiamat, Slash Ddraig's face again.'

{Why?}

'He blanked me plus he tried to get me to stop teasing him by making me tease you.'

{Did he now?}

'Yup. Go ahead and have fun.'

As i picked up my materials in my room, i can hear loud screams from Ddraig as he is attacked by Tiamat. From what i could tell, Ddraig wasn't even fighting back. I wonder if Ddraig has a crush on Tiamat.  
I guess i'll find out when i help him later on. He should forgive me after our fight later.  
I make my way outside and Asia isn't there yet. Taking the chance, i decide to force the next upgrade. Trouble ... am i in trouble or is it my teammates? ...Let's go with teammates.

"Come on. I need to help my teammates!"

[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]

Woosh!  
Wind scatters from where i stood. A faint red light comes off me and rises into the sky. I look down to my gauntlet and it has changed once again.  
The writing around the jewel has become more prominent. There is another jewel next to my elbow but at a smaller size. There are now four yellow horns instead of the original two.

'So, what is the new power?'

{Just answer him!}

Smack! Tiamat slaps Ddraig in the face causing him to reel back a little.

[... Boosted Gear Gift. You can now gift your power to others plus use other people's Sacred Gears. You can also use the gift to put the Holy water into the grenades you are going to make.]

'Thanks for the explanation, Ddraig-sensei. I'll need to be wearing the gauntlet to do this?'

[Yes. At your current strength, you can gift your power a few times before tiring but with your body who knows what it could be or do.]

'Hmmm ... so it's unknown. That's good.'

"Karl-kun, i'm here now."

I turn around to see Asia running towards me with 4 small bottles in her arms.

"Hey there Asia, Are those four bottles the holy water?"

"Yes, may i ask what you are using them for?"

"Of course. I'm making Holy grenades."

"Really? Couldn't they kill a devil though?"

"I'm not sure, my resistance and other devils resistance to it will be different so i don't know. It'll be a last resort method."

"Will you need me for anything else?"

"Yes, i need you to maintain a barrier for me. So the others don't find out."

"..Ok."

Asia answers me hesitantly with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's ok Asia. You'll be fine outside the barrier and i'll be a little hurt in the barrier. No need to worry, you'll only heal minor wounds on me."

"...You shouldn't be doing this if it could hurt you."

"It's more the reason i should. I know it's going to be effective plus think of Raiser's ability to regenerate. We are nowhere near able to crush him in a single attack so we are going to have to overwhelm him."

"Is he that strong?"

"Yes and no. His ability is but he is cocky so i doubt he will have trained much."

"So we can win then?"

"Yeah but it'll be hard. We could lose early on or lose at the last second. Also, it all depends on Ria-tan."

"What about Buchou?"

"Well, she's stubborn. She doesn't want to be forced into a marriage and she hates Raiser. She'll probably want to prove herself."

"That's why you are doing something that could severly injure you."

"Yes. At the start of the game, i'll give you one. Just in case you need it plus a back-up for me."

I pat Asia's head and smile to try and ensure her that it'll be fine. She gives in and smiles back to me. She is a lot easier to convince than Rias. I then move a few metres away from her.

"Force Field!"

A Purple dome appears around me stopping just shy of Asia.

"Alright, put your hands on the dome and channel a little amount of magic at a time. That will keep the field up, it normally only lasts for ten seconds."

Asia nods and does what i say. The dome changes to a green colour showing Asia's magic has gone into it. I wait a further ten seconds and the field is still up so i get to work.  
I had already made some grenades before we left for this training camp so all i have to do is get the holy water in/onto the grenades.

'How do i do this Ddraig? How long will it last?'

[It will last for 3 hours. Sprinkle the water onto the grenade and think about transferring it, i'll do the rest.]

I open the lid to the bottle and sprinkle it all over the grenade.

[Transfer.]

A red light engulfs the grenade for a brief moment. I hold up the grenade to feel a strange aura coming from it, water has now stopped dropping from it.

"Time to test it."

I pull the pin and drop it at one side of the field and run to the other side.  
Boom!  
The grenade explodes and hits me. I could feel 2 different pains. Shrapnel and burns. The shrapnel from the grenade and the holy water. It worked! My left side hurts though.

"Asia, drop the shield. It worked and now i need healing."

Asia stops channeling her magic into the field and it disappears a few seconds later. Asia quickly rushes to me and heals my burns and cuts.  
After she finishes, i give her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for helping me Asia."

"...It's ... It's ... It's ok." Asia stumbles while blushing.

"Next time, i'll give you your first kiss."

I smile to her but she comes to me and kisses me on the lips herself. We kiss for a good 30 seconds before she pulls away. She turns away from me as soon as she pulled away.

"...Wow! When did you get so forceful?"

"It's not fair seeing you do stuff like this constantly with Buchou and Akeno-senpai!" Asia pouts.

"Then i'll do that stuff to you too then."

"Please."

"I expected you to be so innocent. I'm surprised."

"It's the only way i can keep up."

"You don't need to do that to keep up."

"What? Why?"

"You are different to those two. You are more innocent than them so your actions will work in different ways. One kiss from you would amount to a few from them because they do it more frequently."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, just go at your own pace. Do what you want at your own pace, don't let those two make you think to do stuff you are not ready for yet."

I pull her in for a hug, we sit hugging for a few minutes before i let her go.

"Now then. Let's go to sleep, I've got to train with Ddraig."

"Hai! Night, Karl-kun."

"Night, Asia."

'Phew...Feel like a dodged a bullet there.'

{I'm happy with how you dealt that.}

'I was just surprised with how forward she was. I though she would of been a little hesitant with doing it.'

[Maybe it's a facade. She could be a hellcat and you wouldn't even know it.]

'...Ddraig ... What's wrong with you?'

[...I think Tiamat destroyed a few brain cells when you got her to hit me before.]

'For what you just said, she should hit you again. I guess i'll do it though soon.'

[Yes, i'll see you in a few minutes.]

I quickly pick up the rest of my things and head back inside. I go to my room and sleep straight away. Time for my first fight with Ddraig.

Dreamspace 

When i opened my eyes i was stood at the base of a mountain. I recognized it as Mt. Snowdon, the tallest mountain in Wales. Stood atop the mountain was a giant red dragon.

"Yo Ddraig."

As i shouted, Ddraig took flight and glided down. He landed behind me making the ground shake a little.

"Wow, She really did get you."

I said as i notice the large claw mark on his face.

[Yes. And now i'll thoroughly get you back for it.]

{You can use any gun you want here, even if its fictional. I can then keep only one for you when you gain Balance Breaker.}

Tiamat was now occupying the top of Snowdon. One gun, that's easy. The only one i could never get to work when i tried to make it.

"Durandal from Final Fantasy XIII. A Gun-blade."

A bright light shines in front of me. It slowly lowers from the sky and stops about head height. I put my hands out in front of me and the light drops into my hands and turns into a weapon.  
It was exactly as it looked in-game. The transformation between gun and sword was fluid. It was lightweight but i could feel the power within. It had a rusty gold tint on the frame and blade and the sword's edge was covered in red.

"This is awesome. When do i obtain Balance Breaker outside?"

{You already have. You wouldn't be able to use it here otherwise.}

"What?! Why not tell me earlier?"

{You were still learning and had just become a devil.}

[I've seen you play FF XIII. That's not even the strongest gun-blade.]

"Did i turn you into an Otaku? It's only slightly but i prefer this look anyway, the Omega looks fun to build ... unless Tiamat would like to let me have Omega as well."

{Hmm ... It's a variant. Not a completely different gun, i'll tell you after your fight.}

"Sounds good to me. You ready, old man?"

[I am now.]

Without saying start, Ddraig sends a fireball directly towards me. I take the chance to test out Durandal and slice the fireball in two, exploding shortly after.

"You are going to have to do better than that."

[I want to see your strength now.]

"Anything i can do with your power?"

[Dragon Shot]

"Are all your attacks gonna have Dragon in front of them? It's not like it's hard to tell you are a dragon."

[Shut it. Just form your magic power with your gauntleted hand and then release it with a punch.]

A familiar red orb is formed in front of my left hand. I reel my arm back and let go thrusting my fist into the orb. The size of the orb increased ten-fold. (In terms of description, it's double the size of Issei's boosted dragon shot.)

[Dragon Shot!]

"...Am i gonna have to put up with you saying that each time i do this?"

[That's all! No reaction to the power? Just a complaint about the name.]

"Yeah. You should know by now not to expect much from me."

[I guess. Your thoughts are always elsewhere.]

What feels like days pass us by quickly. We fight non-stop without rest, we easily counter each other's attack. With the boost's, i was able to push Ddraig back at times but i was pushed back myself straight away.  
Even though it was a war of attrition, we still weren't getting anywhere.

{That's enough. Karl needs some sleep. I can let you have Omega as well. Dual-wielding them should be fine as well.}

"Awesome. I'll check it out when i come back to sleep tonight. Another fight then Ddraig?"

[Yeah. I'll use more power.]

"As if, Old man. See ya later."

Day two of training.

Thanks to the continuous training with Ddraig, i only got four hours sleep. That would be nothing to most people but for me any amount of sleep is fine. One reason why i heal quickly from illnesses. When i get downstairs, i feel the toll from the training hit my body. As i enter the living area where everyone was waiting for me, i fall over. I land with a thud causing everyone to stare at me. I just lie on the floor, not wanting to get up. My legs felt like jelly.

"Karl? You okay?"

"...Yes."

"Then why are you on the ground?"

"3 or so days fighting Ddraig with out rest, then only four hours to rest. The old man has a lot of energy when i take the piss."

"3 or so days! It's only the second day of training."

"So the guy can manipulate time. Who knew Dragons were so badass?"

As i slowly get up to my feet, i make my way over to the table and plop down on the only empty chair.  
Apparently i was going to get night time training, but once i told Rias about fighting Ddraig she said to me there would be no point. It was study time today, i felt like committing suicide. I couldn't care for the history. I already know it, since having Ddraig and Tiamat awaken it feels like i have photographic memory. Once it's in it just won't go out. Some could say it's a good thing but ... i'm not going to go there.  
I sit thinking to myself not listening to the others asking and answering questions. When it comes round to my turn to answer, i'm still in thought.

Bonk!

When i look to see who hit me, it was Kiba. He was looking a bit pissed at my ignorance.

"Answer my question!"

"Fine ... Seraphim. Leaders are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel. Shame there is no Castiel, if Supernatural has taught me anything then it's he who is the best angel. Especially when he is drunk or on crack."

"...Correct. Didn't need to know the last part."

"Meh, i already know the answers to your questions. I probably know more than Rias thanks to these Dragons."

"Alright then, Names of the Four Great Satans?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer, Ria-tan's brother. Ajuka Beelzebub, probably the best one. Falbium Asmodeus, the Lazy Satan. Finally Serafall Leviathan, So-tan's sister and they are complete opposites."

"...Correct?"

"What do you mean Beelzebub-sama is the best one? What about my onii-sama?"

"Ajuka creates things so i like him the most."

"I see. How do the dragons know this stuff?"

"Not sure about the old man, he knowledge is weird. Tiamat learns most of this stuff from passerby devils when they are in the familiar forest, the rest is from when she talks to other dragons. Supposedly, she wants you to take me to Tannin when we go to the Underworld."

"Tannin, huh? Sure, we'll see."

"Now the leaders of the Fallen angels. The ones you and Asia detest."

"So rude, Kiba. Not all of them are bad, you should know. The half breeds are a delight."

I smile and cast a quick glance over to Akeno who notices. I turn back to Kiba and continue.

"Grigori. Azazel the top dog, one of the two i'd like to meet. Shemhaza, Armaros, Tamiel, Benemue, Kokabiel, Shariel and Barakiel. Barakiel is the other one i'd like to meet. There are a few topics i'd like to talk to him about."

I let out a small amount of Aura to go with mentioning Barakiel.

"So Kiba, you happy now?"

"Partially, you could at least listen. Asia doesn't have dragons to tell her stuff so she needs to listen. If you know so much then you could help her."

"Asia, come to me when ever you have a question. If i'm asleep talk to Ddraig or Tiamat, they'll still answer you. Be aware of Ddraig though, he likes blondes."

[Shut up, brat. I like blue haired girls.]

"Ahh .. so that's why you don't fight back when Tiamat hits you."

[Shit!]

"Oh ... now i know what you wanted help with. You want me to waiter a meal between the two of you."

[...that is correct.]

"That's fine with me. I can watch you make a fool of yourself, just make sure to give it to her good afterwards. Try to keep the noise down, i don't particularly wan't to hear dragons going at it."

[I agree, i don't particularly want you to hear it either.]

"What happens if you guys make a kid? Could i have it as a familiar?"

[Why not? It would be better that way.]

"How would you make it anyway? It's only your essence that's alive."

[We, dragons, have our ways.]

"I would love a little purple dragon."

[There is a chance it would be red or blue as well.]

"That's shit. Purple or Asia can have it."

As i break out of my discussion with Ddraig, i see mixed expressions on everyone's faces.

[Maybe we should stop. Talk about it tonight when Tiamat is awake.]

"...Yeah. Perhaps we should."

"I agree. Talk about it later."

"Sorry, Ria-tan. You apologize too Ddraig."

[Sorry for my insolence, Rias-hime.]

"Ddraig, you are such a little bitch."

[Shut up! At least i'm polite.]

"I am polite, just not to you."

"Will you two shut up?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

I snap off a salute, which for some reason, making Ddraig laugh as he goes away.

"Karl, can you try not to go off on little tangents? We know that it's what makes you unique but please not so much, or at least don't do it out loud."

"I agree. Dragon sex is not something Asia or Koneko should learn/hear about."

"Why not the rest of us?"

"Come on. You sleep naked, Aki likes to tease and Kiba is male."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Fine, they are innocent and mostly pure unlike you three. You three aren't as bad as me though, Aki is closest."

After dealing with the repercussions of my talk with Ddraig. Asia stands up and walks to a table which has a vial of holy water and what i take is the bible.

"Karl-kun, could we talk afterwards?"

"Sure Aki. I know what you want to talk about, i'm sorry if it surprised you."

"It's fine..."

Akeno drifts off at the end. She may know what i'm thinking. I wonder if Barakiel is actually her father, he is the only one who uses lightning. I won't pry too much.

"Then now, i, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

Who knew she was so important.

"From the place i used to belong to, there were two types of exorcists."

I guess i'll humor her.

"Two types?"

"Yes. The first are the ones that appear in movies and novels, they use holy water and read sections of the bible. The others are a threat to us."

"You have met one before, Karl. They are one of the greatest threats to devils. We have been fighting them for a long time."

"Ahh yes. Good old Freed. He was a crazy bastard."

I started to remember Freed. He sorta felt like the priest version of me, not as awesome though. I would love to see him again.

"Now i'll tell you about the traits of holy water and the bible. First of all, Holy water. It will be very terrible if a devil touches it, you know that first hand Karl."

"I told you to keep quiet about that."

"...Sorry."

"What does she mean Karl?"

Rias asked me with a quizzical tone.

"Nothing but a surprise."

I wink towards her and turn back to Asia.

"Go on."

"I will tell you how to make them afterwards. Apart from Karl-kun, i doubt it'll be useful."

This causes Rias to stare at me yet again. Please Asia, stop forcing gazes on me.  
Asia had continued to talk about it in depth. She was happiest when she was speaking about the church, i guess i'll make her something to do with it.

"Next is the bible. I have been reading it every day since i was a child. But i'm i trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if i only read a sentence of it."

"Because you are a devil."

"You're a devil."

"...Devil."

"Ufufufu, devil's receive intense damage."

"It's because you aren't me."

Asia looks at me a little angrily. I stand up and walk over to her.

"It's ok, you'll be able to read it soon enough. What's your favourite phrase?"

Asia's face turns back into a smile and she flicks through finding a page and pointing at it.

"This is it ... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible ... Ouch!"

There she goes, again and again getting damage from trying to read it. I take the bible from her hands and read the phrase out loud.

"Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall."

I look around and everyone is dealing with an intense headache. I chuckle lightly as i close the book.

I found out a few things during the rest of the training on the mountain. I was slowly creeping up to Kiba's level with swords. I had a talent for Martial arts but i tended to try under-handed methods. I had basically no talent in magic other than Fire.  
It also seems like i'm being hoped upon the most by Rias. I'm going to be the key to victory. I like it but it will make me look bad if i have to resort to my grenades.

The night that was five days into the training, Ddraig allowed me to have the night off. Ddraig was surprised by my strength when i had both Durandal and Omega. I was sitting in the entrance to the mansion with both Durandal and Omega out in their gun forms. Apparently, Durandal had only light based bullets, they weren't as deadly as Holy but they were still quite strong. Omega had darkness and fire based bullets had was also a three shot burst instead of Durandal's semi-auto. After examining them, i couldn't tell what made them so lightweight. I put them away and entered the kitchen to grab a drink. As i left, i met Rias who was walking down the stairs.

"Ara. Not training with Ddraig tonight?"

"Nope, day off. Took some time to look over my new abilities."

"Oh .. Care to tell?"

"No, i'll let you see in the game." i teased.

"You are such a tease. You and Akeno are the same."

"I would like to say that i'm worse."

"You really do have a strange way of thinking."

"I guess ... Do you want me to stay or not?"

"Yes, i would like to talk to you for a bit."

"Alright then."

We walked into the living area. Rias sat on one sofa while i sat on the one facing her. She placed some books down on the table, some of them had strategies in. Now that i could see her properly, i could tell she was wearing a red negligee and glasses with her hair tied up. I gasped in surprise.  
"Ria-tan, you wear glasses?"

"It's just for looks. Though i can wear them more often, just for you."

"Yes, please. Not all the time though, my concentration would be even worse if you did."

She makes a chuckle. Rias looked better in glasses than Akeno. I wonder how she would react if i told her, i'll leave it for another time. When they are both wearing them would be best.

"Reading these won't help me at all."

"I agree. You are too stubborn towards this fight to stick by it."

"That's not what i mean."

"I know, they don't help you when it comes to regeneration."

"Yes, it will be tough. I felt uneasy when Raiser was chosen to be my fiance. I think he was chosen because of something like this. They expected me to resist until the very end. They chose him so i was left with no choice. Even if it becomes a match, they knew there was no way for me to win."

"That's a little mean, underestimating you. Well you have me and my two dragons. After we win, you should say you'll marry me."

"Why you?"

"Well, i have promise due to a Heavenly Dragon and a Great Dragon King. Also my head is similar to yours plus being my master you can easily dissolve the marriage if need be. Like that would happen though."

I chuckle to myself causing Rias to blush but at the same time get a little irritated.

"What do you mean 'like that would happen.'?"

"You know it yourself. You like me even if you haven't said it or realized it yet. You fawn over me more than you do Kiba, hell you sleep next to me naked."

"...I guess i do. I will take your request."

"Now it's just your brother and father thinking on it. After what i do in the Game, it'll be a given."

"What do you have up your sleeve anyway?"

"An un-tested ability, two weapons that i haven't used outside of fighting Ddraig and something extremely dangerous."

"What is that something dangerous?"

"Not telling. It's a last resort and if i have to use it then you wouldn't let me." I say to her sternly. Making sure she understands my point.

"Alright then, at least we'll beat him. Just make sure you aren't too badly hurt, my future husband will have to be well at all times."

"I agree. Even if i do get hurt by it, Asia can heal it. Already tested it. Freakin' hurt as well."

"Will it defeat Raiser?"

"Potentially, it has the effect to reduce his speed of regeneration. Then over-powering him will be easy which my new ability or weapons can do. How has your training been going anyway?"

"...Well."

"You haven't done any have you? You've just been checking on us."

"Yes, i have been reading strategy and war books mostly."

"We have a few days left. You should train your other magic a little and perhaps broaden your horizon with you Destruction."

"Any suggestions?"

"None, but i would like a favor."

"That would be."

I summon a clip of Ammo into my hand.

"I would like the lovely Ria-tan to infuse these bullets with your power of destruction. And when you get stronger to do this again."

Rias takes the Ammo out of my hand gingerly. She levitates one hand above the ammo and i can feel magic flow in between the two. Once she finishes, she hands me the clip and i can see a red and black aura flowing around each bullet.

"Thanks. Tiamat, can you save this property?"

{Yes, it will take a while.}

"As long as you need."

{They'll be done by the game.}

Rias starts to stare out the window as i converse with Tiamat. After finishing with Tiamat, i go and move to sit next to Rias, right in front of her face.

"There's no need to worry. It'll be fine."

"I hope you are right ... It seems someone else needs to talk to you."

I turn my head to the entrance to see Akeno. We still hadn't talked about what i knew, seems she wasn't ready yet.

"Alright then. Make sure you sleep Ria-tan, you need to be rested so you can train well."

Rias waved to me as she left the room and headed to her room. Akeno walked in slowly and sat next to me.

"I heard your talk with Rias?"

"Oh yeah. Jealous about the marriage proposal, bit weak though."

"It seems that way but it had great weight. I am quite jealous, you know more about me than you should."

"Hmmm .. I agree. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Me and Barakiel. I guess you know about our relationship."

"I know you have a family relationship of some sort because Ddraig told me about you being half fallen-angel and that your powers, as strong as they are, lack another property and supposedly Barakiel is the only one to fit the bill."

"That is correct. How come you never asked me about it?"

"Well, if you were ok with him then you would never of became a devil, secondly you would be using his power. It's not my place to ask, it will be a touchy subject with you so you can tell me in your own time, that's if you want to. But know this, you may hate him for what he did. You are still alive now and your mother isn't, from what the dragons told me about his wife. You probably hate him for not being able to save your mother, he probably hates himself even more. He still saved you, so you will have to forgive him sometime."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"The dragons, plus i can tell when something is a bad subject even if it's not spoken about."

That wasn't all true but it wasn't a lie either. Hex doesn't really have an off switch for when people decide to sleep next to me.

"You will have to use his power sooner or later. It may be a burden on you now, but it will save us sometime in the future."

"Will you be there for me? The first time i use it and to help me prepare for it."

"Of course. Even if you didn't want me to be."

I smile to her wholeheartedly with my eyes closed. I heard a few sniffles from her, i opened my eyes to see her crying. Well shit, i didn't know it would be this touchy. She latches onto my arm and holds me in a vice-like grip. I couldn't move even if i tried.

"Alright, we can sit like this for as long as you want."

I close my eyes and lean back. I'll have to prepare for the next time this comes up, i wonder why she didn't ask me about what i wanted to ask him.  
I hope i actually get to meet him. Despite the hatred between fallen-angels and devils, he is her father. I'll meet him whether he is allowed to or not.

The last day on the mountain.

"Use your Boosted Gear."

I was allowed to use it in training for the last day. Never told why i wasn't allowed to until now.

"Your opponent will be Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba stepped forward. Hmm ... Kiba again. Time to kick his ass.

"Activate your Sacred Gear before the spar. Start the fight after you have boosted for two minutes."

"I doubt i can go that high, i broke the ten second count remember."

"Oh yeah ... Boost 12 times then."

I nod and summon my Boosted Gear to my left arm. Everyone stares at it in awe, everyone except Asia.

"When did it transform?"

"Back when i was dealing with stuff that can kill me. This lowered that percentage by quite a lot."

[Boost! x12]

I felt the drag as the power rose in me all at once. Beforehand, i felt the power rise slowly.

'Ddraig, can you make it so the power comes slowly? All at once is a bit too much to take.'

[Sure, but it'll still come quickly.]

'I suppose that's alright.'

My body recomposed itself after it adjusted to the power.

[Explosion!]

"I'm ready."

"Karl, Sword or fists?"

"That's a bad innuendo but i'll go with fists."

"After you have finished, the both of you can start."

We both took a stance to charge at each other.  
Kiba disappeared from sight in a flash, i ... disappeared slowly. I had stepped to the side as Kiba has struck downwards with his sword. He had appeared directly behind where i was originally standing.  
I shift to look at him and send a punch directly into his chest. The impact caused a shock wave and he flew back into a tree. This caused me to show myself.

"Well ... that was easy."

A shocked expression filled everyone's faces. Kiba showed a shocked and hurt expression once he got back from the tree.

"...what was that?"

"Fade and a simple punch."

"When did you learn that?"

"Back in Wales. I lived near a forest so i would practice blending in and it sort of spiraled from there, especially when i awakened Ddraig."

"What can it do exactly?"

"Blend me in with the environment, but when i move you won't see a shimmer. It can last as long as i want it to but as soon as i make a movement other than walking or crouch-walking then i'll reappear."

"That's cool. I tried to end it straight away with my first hit but you ended it with yours."

"Yes, i was astonished. Was that the ability you told me about last night?"

"No, i said the ability was untested. I will show that when i fight Raiser."

{What about your new gun-blades?}

"Ummm ... I hadn't even told them about them yet."

{You had told Rias-hime.}

"Only that i had two new weapons."

"What are you going on about?"

{His Balance Breaker.}

Shocked expressions once more. It never ceases to amaze me how many times they can be shocked by new things.

"When did you attain it?"

"Supposedly the day i became a devil. Still not for Ddraig though."

"How did you get hers first before Ddraigs? You had his for a year longer."

"Circumstances."

"That's it. You don't know do you."

"Shut it. At least i have mine."

"Pfft .. Let's see them then."

"Alright Kiba-kyun. You might dislike one of them though."

'I'm gonna bring them both out.'

{They are ready.}

"Omega! Durandal!"

A black and silver gun-blade appears in my left hand and a gold and red gun-blade appear in my right hand, both in gun form.

"Durandal!"

"Yeah, that's what you would hate but it's not the real thing. These are Gun-blades from FF XIII. The Durandal does have light based bullets though."

I release the lock on them and flick my wrists causing them to transform into the Sword forms. They look different to each other. Omega had two tips at the top and an extra one jutting upwards halfway down the blade. Omega looked the most threatening out of the two.

"And here are the sword forms. I was lucky to get these, i thought only guns could be made but anything that is part gun could be."

"How strong are they?"

"Strong enough to cut a fireball from Ddraig in half. Try it."

I throw Omega to Kiba. Kiba took a grip with the sword and sliced the air in front of him. The trees in front of him were cut in half.

"See, this one can cut things with air. You didn't know this so it's why it cut the trees. That was Tiamat showing you what the sword can do. The bullets in that are another story. Darkness bullet are the devils version of Holy bullets. Darkness bullet deal double the damage than other elemental bullets can do but it won't burn like holy bullets do. These bullets can also be used to create a getaway. Along the bullet path is darkness, so you can spray the gun if you wanted."

I took the sword back off Kiba before he hurt anyone with it, he was too intrigued.

"Now Durandal, It's light bullets work the same as Holy bullets but they aren't as strong so they don't kickback and harm me or any of you if i let you use it."

I dismiss the swords by dropping them. As they reach the floor, they turn into yellow and black particles, respectively. I turn to Asia and ask her a question.

"Asia, how would you like a gun?"

"...Wha?! No, i don't really want to hurt anyone."

"I know that, but it would be used for your healing ability. It would work like a beam rifle but you channel your sacred gear into it and it would shoot a beam and heal your target. It's condensed but allows you to work from a distance if the battle is hectic."

"That sounds good Karl."

"Ria-tan, i'll need some help from your brother or Ajuka. I will need their technology to make it. I understand the premise and i can build the gun but not the mechanism to utilize her power. I could make a prototype in a week or so using a laser pointer to show it's effect."

"That would be good. I'll ask Onii-san after the game. What do you think, Asia?"

"Yes, it'll help me be more effective."

"It'll also help you from being hurt yourself. Your only problem is range, everything else is near perfect."

"I agree but it's a shame she won't fight anyone."

"Not everyone enjoys fighting like you do."

"I'm just going to blame the dragons."

I play their comments off like it's nothing. I actually wonder though whether it's the dragon instinct or my own lust for fighting. Only time will tell.

* * *

It was ten o'clock on the decisive day of the battle. Only me and Asia remained at home getting ready. The rest had gone ahead to prepare strategies and had gone changed in their school uniform. Me and Asia were in other clothes. I was in my battle uniform minus the cape for the time being. Asia was in her nun uniform, she had entered my room shortly before ten. She was getting nervous for the fight, she didn't want to lose but she didn't want us to get hurt either.  
We had planned to meet them at half 11 so Asia could relax for as long as possible.

"Karl-kun, why are you wearing those clothes instead of the uniform?"

"Similar reason to you. I feel more comfortable like this plus its armored so i can take more hits."

"From the look, are you planning to use Fade again?"

"I am. I'm going to have to try and sustain it for climbing, it'll take a bit of energy."

"So you can only walk without using energy?"

"That's right. It takes too much energy sometimes so i choose not to."

We were sitting on my bed together, counting down the time. She hugged onto my arm and i could feel her shaking.

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah, i just can't stop shaking. But with you, i should be ok."

"You are a sweet one, aren't ya?" i said as i rustle her hair.

"Can i stay like this until we leave?"

"Of course."

"Can i stay with you forever?"

"Until we die."

I grab a hold of Asia's hand and give her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up.

"We need to go. It's time."

It was quarter to twelve, i had chosen to walk there. I wanted to calm Asia down a little more, it seemed to work. The fact that i said we would be together until we die also perked her up. Everyone was just chilling, keeping their anticipation inside. I was doing pull-ups near the door, i had brought a bar with me to set it up. Kiba and Koneko also had some changes to their uniform. Kiba was wearing a gauntlet on one arm and had some armour covering his lower legs. Koneko had put on some finger-less gloves, they had a pink paw print on the top of each. Akeno and Rias were just chatting and drinking some tea rather elegantly. Ten minutes prior to the match, Grayfia appeared in the magic circle.

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone stood up after Grayfia confirmed us, i continued to do pull-ups.

"Karl-sama, don't get too angry and release your aura again."

"I have enough trouble keeping it down."

"Ok then. When it's time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location is in a different dimension. You can fight with all your power, it's disposable."

Hmm ... Specific for battling. Will have to ask for one so i can train all out.

"This Rating Game will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast."

Friekin' VIPs.

"Can i get a recording afterwards?"

"...Sure. Also the Maou Lucifer-sama will be viewing this battle. Please do not forget."

"Meh. Couldn't care less."

"Onii-sama is ... So Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

She didn't know? I thought it would be expected for a family member to watch, even if he is a Maou.

"Ok, everyone. It's time, move to the magic circle."

I jumped off the bar and collected my cape before joining everyone on the circle. 1,2,3 and gone. Three seconds for the light to envelop us and send us on our way to the battlegrounds.

When i opened my eyes, we were in the club room. So our battle is on school grounds. Sona would be pissed if she knew about this, at least i could destroy the school and get away with it.

(Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid of the Gremory household. Today i will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.)

"Hey there Grayfia! ... Wait maid?! What's wrong with your brother, Ria-tan? Making her be a maid as well."

I was ignored again. This is becoming a habit, before i could express my opinion on this Grayfia spoke again.

(In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, i will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends.)

It's a shame we couldn't have a random area to fight in. I would of preferred it.

(The location where both teams were transported is their base. Rias-sama's base is the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. Pawns, to use promotion you must enter the enemy's base.)

I guess i'll promote to Queen, it'll be useful for using my new form. Raiser has 8 pawns compare to just me. It would be fun to fight them all at once, i doubt that would happen though.

"Everyone put these in your ears."

Akeno hands out an earphone type transceiver. We will be receiving our orders through these.

"Now it's time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue until dawn in the human world. Then, Game start."

"Wow, feel like i'm going into SAO."

I was waiting for Grayfia to announce the start of the match, but what signaled it was the School bell. Was that a joke or something?

(Before you begin, Rias-sama, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama is willing to accept your request. Only if Karl-sama is the one to defeat Raiser, that's if you defeat him.)

"Well ... So you do want me."

"...Yes, well. Make sure you beat him."

"Ufufu, So you actually asked Rias."

"What are you talking about Buchou?"

"Ehh ... Asia, before she answers can you give me those vials of Holy water?"

Asia passes me 6 vials of holy water.

"Thanks."

I walk over to a corner and sit down and get to work on transferring the Holy Water. I transfer holy water onto 2 grenades then clip them to my belt. I do the same to my hidden blade and keep one of the vials for after it's been used.

"Kiba, pass us your sword."

Kiba throws me his sword and i sprinkle holy water on it.

[Transfer!]

"There you go. It'll last for 3 hours so pretty much just this battle. Koneko, i can do the same to your gloves if you want. There is no backlash to it."

"...Yes."

Koneko holds out her fists and i carefully sprinkle one vial onto both gloves.

[Transfer!]

"There you go! It won't be as strong because it's split but it'll still hurt them a lot."

I bring out my dagger and axe and start looking them over.

"What?!"

I stumbled and accidently dropped my dagger and it landed in my foot.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, that hurts."

"What happened?"

"Dagger in my foot. I'm guessing you told Asia about what you asked."

"I sure did. It also seems her reaction caused you to hurt yourself."

"Mmmhmm."

"But Karl-kun, you promised to be with me forever."

"I did. Dragons have multiple mates. Praise polygamy!"

Silence, the girls just stare at me in anger. Kiba turns away and deals with his swords.

"Fine, i'm going outside. I'll hear your strategy that way. Is it ok if i make some noise?"

"Go for it."

I salute and jump out the window, breaking it and landing on my feet. I take out my 2 spare grenades that didn't have holy water in them and throw both of them as far as i could.

I summon Omega and try to shoot them down. I failed ... miserably.

'Tiamat, can i have a scope for these?'

{Sure. From now on, it'll form when you go to look down where the sight would be.}

I do as she says and a 12x scope appears. Let's see, 24x scope. A small flash later and the scope has changed. Now into a 24x scope.  
I take a look down the scope and i can see the two grenades chilling in the distance. I take a few shots to try and hit them but i miss again. This time was due to their being no wind. I re-correct my aim and shoot them again. This time they explode causing a small crater near a set of steps. After finishing this and feeling hopeless, i decide to ditch learning the strategy and take a nap.

I'm woken up about ten minutes later by Koneko. When i get up, i see Rias, Koneko and Kiba.

"Karl, Koneko. Once you get to the gym, you won't be able to avoid a battle. It's an important location."

"Alright, I'll fade now. I'll keep as close as i can to you, Koneko. When we enter, i'll be going up so stall them or pick a 1-on-1 fight."

I fade into the surroundings and walk off.

"I'll see you on the flip side."

As i walk off, i hear Rias tell Kiba to do his task in the forest. Whatever that was. Koneko caught up to me quickly.

"Karl-kun! Everyone! Good luck!"

"Thanks Asia."

Asia was cheering for us through the transceiver. Time to crush a bird, this is probably the only way i'll hurt an animal. Well, is he classed as an animal.  
We quickly arrived at the gym's side entrance. Koneko opened the door quietly and i quickly followed after her. As Koneko made her way to the stage, i brought out my daggers and started climbing. This took up a lot of my energy but Ddraig helped me out which was good. I made my way up to the rafters without being notice. I moved from rafter to rafter, slowly and as quietly as i could. They creaked a little under my feet but it wasn't too loud.  
I slowly made my way to above the enemies as they called out.

"We know you are there, Servant of Gremory! We saw you enter."

The foremost of Raiser's four servants was the one to speak. Koneko showed herself to the enemies. The girl in the front was wearing a china dress and behind her were twins and the loli that broke my DS. I felt a small amount or rage build up but i quickly dismissed it so i didn't reveal my position. From what i saw before we entered the game, it was 3 Pawns and a Rook. The girl in the Chinese dress was the rook.

"Koneko, I've got the Pawns. Have fun with your counterpart."

"You too, senpai."

"Just call me Karl already."

"After."

"Fine, i'll start the fight."

I moved myself to be above the twins and dropped. I stabbed one of the girls with my hidden blade and punched the other, forcing her to fly back and hit the wall.

"You can start now Koneko."

The two left had now turned around to see me slowly fading back.

"Hey there. Come at me Pawn."

As the Pawn started to attack me with her stick, Koneko started trading punches with the rook. The twin i had stabbed had started to disappear while the other twin was getting herself out of the wall, but she was heavily damaged.

(One of Raiser-sama's Pawns have retired.)

I summon my gauntlet to my left arm and start to fight back against the Pawn as the other joins in. I chose to just dodge until Koneko had dealt with the Rook. As the plan stood, i could disable the pawns with a punch so i waited. Koneko and the rook were just trading punches. They were both going all out, it seemed brutal. Small burn marks were starting to appear on the rook, her dress was slowly getting teared from the assault. The same was happening to Koneko but no burns.

[Boost! x6]

"Ddraig, what are you doing?"

[Precaution. You are dodging easily enough so i took some time to get it ready for later on.]

"You are a good buddy, Old man."

[Don't make me fight you too.]

"You controlling my left hand would probably be more of a fight than these two."

[Hahaha .. Too true, kid.]

"Good to see you are loosening up."

During my chat with Ddraig, the two pawns continue to attack me. I had only just realized that the twin had a chainsaw, who the hell gave her that?!

"Karl, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me."

"A little redundant but yeah we can."

"Akeno is ready so get out. You have twenty seconds."

"Fine by me."

I look over to Koneko who already has the rook in a leg hold. She looked tired and she was pathetically trying to squirm out of Koneko's grasp.

"Time to end this girls."

I jumped over the two girls as they charged at me and brought my arms down on their necks causing them to drop to the floor.  
I didn't even do it correctly and it worked.

"Let's go, five seconds left."

Me and Koneko both left the gym and just as we had left, the sky flashed and a huge lightning bolt dropped onto the gym obliterating it and the girls still inside.

(Raiser-sama's 2 pawns and 1 Rook have retired.)

I look up at the sky and Akeno is there, flying wearing a miko outfit. She had a big grin on her face after decimating the gym.  
The 'Lightning Priestess'. A fitting name for her.

"Well done Koneko. How did the gloves fair?"

"...well ... Thank you."

"Aww .. It's alright Neko."

"Is that my nickname?"

"Yup, only thing i can shorten it too. Is it ok?"

"...Yes."

For a brief second, i saw a blush but she was completely covered in smoke afterwards. A bomb had exploded right next to her, i was blown back from the explosion.  
When the smoke died down, Koneko was lying on the floor barely moving. I rushed over to her to check on her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah ... but i'll be leaving the game now."

"...Alright. Rest up, you did well."

I patted her head and lay her back on the ground. I turned and scanned the sky for who it was. When i found her, it was Raiser's Queen.

(Rias-sama's Rook has retired.)

She tried to fire another bomb at me but it was intersected by lightning. Akeno had dropped down in front of me, she was facing the Queen.  
Queen on Queen. If this was a scene other than fighting, it might of been fun to stay and watch but i was ushered away.

"Karl-kun. You go meet up with Kiba, i'll deal with the Bomb Queen."

"Alrighty Aki. I'll see you at the end."

I run towards the track as i hear explosions behind me. First phase was done, now the middle portion. The rest of his peerage to take down.

(Raiser-sama's 3 Pawns have retired.)

As i look to the forest entrance, Kiba was just leaving it. He came over to me and smiled refreshingly.

"Hiya, Kiba-kyun."

"Could you be more serious please?"

We spoke as we made our way to behind the storage room. Why here? Is he going to confess to me?

"Uhh.. Kiba, i hope you aren't going to confess to me here."

Kiba looks at me confused then notices his surroundings.

"Of course not, stop joking around!"

"I'm having fun though."

"Just stop."

"Fine. Did you take out those 3 Pawns then?"

"Yeah, we are level so far."

"In a way yeah."

"It was easy thanks to your holy water, but it seems like he is sacrificing his servants. It's only something he can do though."

"It's a little aggravating."

"I doubt i should ask but your reasons are?"

"He should be cherishing those girls. Who knows what he had to bargain to get them to join? Sacrificing them is foolish and intolerable."

"What?"

"I actually agree with you."

"See? Not all my thoughts are weird."

"No, just most of them."

"Alright, stop knocking me."

As we continued our conversation about Raiser and my thoughts, we were interrupted by a loud masculine sounding voice.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight, I challenge you to a duel."

We step out as we laugh to each other.

"You got this. Though i was surprised to see how feminine she looks despite her deep voice."

"Ouch! That's a little mean. I agree as a Knight and a Swordsman."

"Go nuts Kiba. If you prove yourself against you she may try to make you her boyfriend."

He then went straight to the basketball court to meet her as i slowly walked behind him.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"The Pawn. Karl Davies!"

Me and Kiba introduced ourselves and we were greeted with a happy face.

"I'm happy there are warriors like you two. Coming directly from the front, not something a normal person would do."

"Well, i wanted a sword fight and he is an idiot."

"I'm not going to bother. I'm just going to sit down and read."

I moved to the benches by the side of the court as Kiba and the Knight started clashing swords. I take out from my jacket the first volume of black butler and start reading. Over the top of my reading, i can hear the two knights talking about how they anticipated having a sword fight.

"You seem bored."

"Even though i'm reading?"

"..Yes."

"Alright then, i'll put it away."

I put the book away and stay sitting. I turn my attention to the sword fight in front of me. It was boring. They are only fun when you are in the fight. After getting bored quickly, i turn to the woman who spoke to me.  
It was the other Rook, she was a mask the covered her face.

"Why that mask? Could of picked Deadpool or Batman?"

"...Who?"

"Well, you are dead to me."

A girl steps out from beside the rook. It was one of his bishops, and if i remember correctly the one who was ogling me.

"Geez, she only thinks about swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed. I thought i found two cute boys but one of them seems to be a sword freak as well."

"Hey there, princess. You were staring at me when we first met."

"Ahh .. yes. You are the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores. At least she has one male in her peerage that is acceptable."

"Hahaha .. just you wait. If you find out more about me then you will change your opinion."

The girl just sighs as i stand up.

"I'm not going to fight. Isabella will be your opponent."

"That sounds about right. You look too well dressed to fight, even if you can fix them easily."

"Let's fight since we are both bored."

"Course. Why is she here if she isn't going to fight?"

"She is special. She is just going to watch."

"I agree. A special little gem. I'm going to guess, little sister?"

"Yes, he said that in a harem you need to have a little sister character."

"Then why his little sister? A harem is meant for all of them to love you sexually, i'm pretty sure she doesn't love him sexually."

"I agree but it's what my master wanted."

"What a freak."

"As much as i dislike your statement about him, i have to agree."

The girl in question just walked off to the side looking a little embarrassed.

"Now, here i come!"

I thought she was going to charge at me but a sharp punch passed through my cheek, luckily i had moved my head to the side.

"So you can dodge a punch like this so easily. I apologize for looking down on you, let's step it up."

"Sure. LSAT."

A big machine gun appears in my right hand, it was loaded with Destruction ammo.

"You are gonna have to be quick to dodge it."

Bang! Bang! Bang!  
Bullets are just pouring out of my rifle as the Rook dodges the bullets. One or two bullets connect with her and stop her from evading.

"Now is a good time to get to the fist fight."

[Explosion!]

"Power of Destruction ... How?!"

"Got Ria-tan to infuse the bullets. I just wanted to test them."

As the rook got up, i could see where they hit her. Her left thigh had 3 bullet holes, blood was flushing out ot the wound.

"Let's end your misery here."

I summon a bit of magical energy to my left hand a punch it towards the rook.

[Dragon Shot!]

The red beam completely envelopes the rook and she is no more, not dead though ... maybe.

(Raiser-sama's final Rook has retired.)

"Well, those bullets made it easy."

I sigh as i sit on the floor. I start to draw pictures in the ground, where i got a pen from i didn't know.  
After hearing the announcement, Carlamaine smirked.

"It seems we underestimated that Pawn and the Sacred Gear. He is not an ordinary Pawn."

"Did you hear that Ddraig? She called you a normal Sacred Gear."

[I know. It pisses me off.]

The next second, a huge spectral dragon appears next to me. It looked like Ddraig but with the transparency i couldn't tell.

"What are you doing? Move your fat ass."

[But why? She said a mean thing about me.]

"Don't whine just leave."

The spectral Ddraig slowly goes away.

"It seems like you have a hard time with that dragon."

"I have a hard time with both of them. Seen as you are Raiser's sister, i should learn your name before the marriage."

"I'm Ravel."

"So she is who i am marrying if we lose."

"WHAT?!"

"Did you not hear? Rias had made a bet that we would win and if we did she could marry me but if we lost she had to marry Raiser and i had to marry you to rub her face in it. But either way, i'm in luck."

Ravel blushes, losing all of her anger.

"So you would like to marry me?"

"..Yes, you are handsome and strong enough. There are also two dragons in you."

"I agree, shame i just lied to find your opinion on me."

I chuckled and a fireball flies past my head.

"Woah! I thought you were being a pacifist."

"Not when someone plays with me."

"I was only trying to find out if our feelings were mutual."

"Y-Y-You like me?"

"Of course. You are quite pretty, it's a wonder how you and your brother could look so different."

"T-T-Thank you."

"Karl-kun, stop flirting with the enemy. I'm trying to fight here."

"Well, she isn't really the enemy seen as she won't fight me but i'll stop for now."

Some people approached me as i spoke with Kiba.

"So it's here."

"Was Isabella-neesan defeated?"

Four people had just arrived behind me on the field. 2 Pawns, 1 Knight and a Bishop.

"Hey, Pawn. Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess. See."

I turn to look at where she pointed. I could three shadow standing on the roof of the school building.

"Huh? Starting their fight later than i expected."

"Karl-kun! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Asia."

"Buchou and i are on the rooftop. Raiser-san challenged Buchou to a duel and she accepted. Thanks to that we got here unharmed."

"Good, stay safe. Use the grenade if you need to but be careful."

"Will do, Karl-kun."

"Seems like Raiser is going to have fun beating Ria-tan."

"You don't have confidence in your master?"

The question came from Ravel as the others of his peerage looked at me.

"I have confidence that she'll survive till i get there but she has no chance in winning."

"And you do?"

"I may look like this but my power is insane."

Ravel clicks her fingers and i'm surrounded by the remaining servants.

"Oh, is this an orgy or are you attacking me all at once?"

"Carlamaine. We will leave that Knight boy to you, but if you lose we will all attack him."

The Knight agreed with Ravel's words.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

The knight took a step forward, on closer inspection she looked like a tank with a wild appearence.

"She is Onii-sama's other Knight. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have the Honour of a Knight. She will just defeat her opponents with any means."

Sieris draws the huge sword from her back with one hand.

"But she can finish you off. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

"Nya-nya-nya."

I respond with them, getting weird looks from the girls.

"One of my contracts i with a person who makes me wear cat ears so i'm used to saying Nyaa."

The two in front of me were also Pawns. It seems yet again, i am going to be ignored.

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable."

The girls disappeared and i sighed. Yet again people do this to me, it's easy to predict. I bring my fist in front of my chest and face my wrist outwards and eject the hidden blade.  
I receive a blow to my head but miss being punched in the stomach from my blade. The girl who went to punch my stomach was now missing her middle finger and her index finger.

"Ddraig, Boost two more times."

[Reset!]

[Boost! x8]

[Explosion!]

I take of my cape and roll it up, i then harden it with my magic and start to attack the beast girls. As i start to push them back, the Knight joins in. The other Bishop also starts casting spells at me from a distance.

"From how we saw you deal with the the chainsaw twins, you were able to defeat them without any boosts and in one hit. And right now you have 8 boosts.

We need to finish this match now before you get hit."

"Oh, you made a plan for me. You do know i still have guns, axes and daggers to fight you with."

"You do?!"

"Yup."

I open my jacket to reveal the rest of my weapons, the metal shining from the light.

"But despite this, i'll use swords to end this. Kiba, jump back and release your sacred gear. Don't question do it."

Kiba nods and shouts "Sword Birth."

"Say goodbye girls. Do it Ddraig!"

I slam my fist into the ground causing a small tremor.

[Here's a little gift, Boosted Gear Gift!]

[Transfer!]

Ping!

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoed the field. A sea of sword appears on the battlefield. The swords were countless, varying in size and shape. The tips of the swords were directed to the sky. The swords were created by Kiba but through using Ddraig's power i was able to multiply the number of swords produced. It was a cool ability, extremely useful for taking out a horde. The girls screamed in pain, there was one scream that was a little off. I turned to see that i accidently pierced Kiba as well.

"Impossible."

"That's the power of the dragon?"

"Well done Karl-kun. Shame i'm sacrificed to do it."

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that."

Raiser's servants shouted out in pain. Their bodies were penetrated by multiple swords each. All their bodies glowed and disappeared.

(Raiser-sama's 2 Pawns, 2 Knights and 1 bishop have retired.)

(Rias-sama's Knight has retired.)

"So you gonna fight me now?"

I turn to look at where Ravel was but she had disappeared.

"Blanked in a new way, this is weird. Did she go to back up her brother?"

Bang!  
A huge explosion sounds and it pierces my ear drums, it felt like i was going to go deaf.  
A huge lightning bolt had struck a bomb exploding and catching both Akeno and Raiser's queen in the explosion.  
Two sets of particles were rising from the floor.

(Both Rias-sama's and Raiser-sama's Queens have retired.)

"Well ... i didn't expect that one."

The swords around me started to snap and break after Kiba disappeared. The fragments started to float in the air until all the swords snapped and it all disappeared.

"Guess it's time to go help Ria-tan."

I take out my two axes and run to the new building. I run inside and turn around.

"Promotion: Queen."

I then run back out after promoting, i move to the wall and start climbing with the axes. It was much faster than climbing the stairs and i didn't want to fly.  
I got up to the top in a minute and stood before Raiser and Ravel.

"So the dragon brat is finally here. I was starting to get bored of dominating your master."

"That's a good one, Raiser. I'll be doing that soon enough. It's time to show you why."

I turned around and winked to Rias before looking to Asia in the back.

"Can i have your grenade? Once the field is up, channel your magic again."

Asia passes me the grenade and nods.  
I rush towards Raiser and stand in between him and his sister.

"Force Field!"

The dome appears covering me and the two Phenexes. Asia runs over and channels her magic as the dome turns green.  
Both Raiser and Ravel looked distraught as they can't move. I walk towards him holding my 3 grenades.

"Do you think your ability can withstand 3 holy grenades, Raiser?"

"What?! You'll get yourself killed doing that."

"I wont. It's tested and i have a high resistance plus i have my cape."

I dangle my cape in front of him.

"Now i expect you to survive because i'm going to beat you until i'm satisfied."

"Asia, pump more into the dome. These 3 will blow it out and hurt you if you don't."

Asia does as she is told and the dome becomes a darker green to show it's density.

"I'm sorry for this Ravel, you are getting caught up in your brother's mistake. Please accept this apology, if need be i'll get Asia to heal to afterwards."

I smile then place the three grenades right in front of Raiser. I pull the three pins at once and run to the edge of the dome draping myself in the cape just before the grenades blow up.

Bang!

The dome breaks from the impact but Asia is safe thanks to being protected by me. My cape was completely destroyed by the explosion, my jacket had taken some damage but was otherwise fine due to the armour.

(Raiser-sama's Bishop has retired.)

Raiser is rolling around on the floor in pain from the holy water. It wasn't enough to make him retire, it was enough to severly cripple his ability.

"Stand up!"

I roared at him as i allowed Ddraig's aura to pour out of me. I was covered in a majestic red light.

'Ddraig, i want you to release your wings with the next form.'

[Proud to.]

"Ddraig: Unleash!"

I'm enveloped by an intense red light, i break through the roof from power just oozing out of me. I fly out of the building and land on the roof, i land standing in my new form.  
My feet and lower legs were covered red dragon scales, my arms both had the familiar red gauntlet. My hair had grew and it reached my knees in length, the top of my head was covered by a helm shaped like a dragon's head showing my face.  
Out of my back were a pair of Red scaly dragon wings and a tailed had formed on my lower back sweeping across the floor.

I walk over to Raiser and pick him up, i then drag him to the chimney of the school building and stand him against it.  
I then start to punch each of Raiser's limbs going from left to right. As i punch his last limb, his first limb that i destroyed regenerates for me to destroy again.

"Raiser, you've lost. Back down or you die."

Raiser coughs blood. It splatters across my face.

"Favorable reply. Ddraig, deploy blades."

I drop my hand down and a red light covers them and models the gauntlets into 2ft blade where my fingers were.  
I then start slashing at each body part, i slashed his body every second for a minute and stopping.

"This marriage is over!"

Raiser slumps to the floor and starts to disappear. His body turns into blue orbs and disappears.

(Raiser Phenex-sama has been defeated. Rias Gremory-sama Wins.)

White lights envelopes us and we disappear from the battlefield.

* * *

When the light dies down, we are back in the club room. Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Grayfia and a new red head was standing in the room.  
As the light fully disappears, i turn to Kiba.

"Really sorry about making you retire. That was an accident."

"It's fine, especially after seeing you deal with Raiser. That form is awesome."

"Oh this. It was something i made with Ddraig in the dreamspace. I used his scales to make it."

I disabled the form and return to my battle armour, i take of my jacket leaving my shirt. I turn the top half of my body to assess the damage.

"Tch ... Like i though, the grenades went through the gaps in my armour. Asia would you?"

"Of course, Karl-kun."

When i turn back around, the new red head was standing in front of me.

"Hey there, Karl-kun."

"Oooh, you are friendly. I like you already."

"I like you too, i now permit you to marry my sister. You two are now fiances."

Rias was besides me blushing.

"So you are Sirzechs. Nice to meet you, Onii-sama."

I bow to him as he gains a happy expression, but quickly goes from having this cheeks pulled on by Grayfia.

"Itai, Itai. Please stop Grayfia."

"Well it's weird to have someone else deal with something i do."

"Ria-tan, are you sure about marrying Karl-kun instead of a pure-blooded devil?"

"Of course i am and please don't use my pet name in front of Karl."

"So ... you are the reason she doesn't like that name."

"You call her that too?"

"I sure do."

I raise my hand to him and he high-fives me. We both receive hits on the head. Sirzechs is wacked by Grayfia and a harisan and i'm smacked by Rias.

"I see this happening a lot in the future. Anyway, Ria-tan, Congrats on winning your first Rating Game."

"Thank you for making it so. When you were beating Raiser at the end Asia told me about all the burns you got dealing with Holy water and the grenades. I'm so happy that you went through all that for me."

"So did actions today prove what I've said to you?"

"Yes and ... I ... love you too."

Rias replies to me quietly, i hear her fine but i decide to tease her.

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

"Aww there you go. You can say it. I love you too .. Rias."

I'm then tackled to the ground by Rias.

"Does this mean the others won't get a chance to sleep with me?"

"Of course, they don't get to go near you."

"Girls, join me on my bed whenever you like."

Smack! She hits me on the head again.

"What's that for?"

"We are getting married you can't do that."

"We aren't married yet so i can but Aki will probably want an affair. It probably turns her on thinking about it."

Sirzechs joins me in a laugh.

"Well Rias, it seems me and your Onii-sama will get along just fine."

We drank and spoke to each other till the sun came up. Sirzechs and Grayfia returned to the underworld to deal with the families and the new news.  
We are probably going to get bombarded by the devil press when i go there.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Raiser Arc, all in one chapter. Late release but i had to look after my nephews and come to writing the battle, i went from completely ditching the 3 pages of notes i wrote to this which is straight from my brain.**

**Not bad but it may lack a little bit of detail.**

**Next Chapter: Side stories : Asia/Dragons**


	5. Dragons and Presents

Being the third wheel

"Alright Ddraig, how is this going down?"

[Well. I was thinking fighting each other, then a meal and then simulate a hot spring.]

"Ok, Is the fighting to show skill/impress or am i fighting the two of you where you can defend her 'with your life'?"

[What's with the emphasis? I wouldn't need to stake my life to defend her from you!]

"Are you sure there? I think you'll need to prove it."

[It's on. We will both 'train' you.]

"It's on. Go and get her."

Ddraig does a 180 and flies up to the top of the mountain where Tiamat is, once again, sleeping.  
I'm in my dreamspace, not sure for how long though. It's finally the day i help Ddraig with Tiamat and it two days after the Rating game.  
Roars echo down from the mountain. It seems he is having a bad time convincing her to fight against me with him.  
After, what felt like an hour of roaring they both come down from the mountain.

"What was that about?"

[She didn't believe me that you wanted to fight both of us.]

{Of course not, that's crazy.}

"...Thanks Tiamat. It's nice to know both of you think i'm insane."

{...Let's just start.}

"Sounds good to me."

Tiamat simulates a forest. This will be my first time fighting a dragon in somewhere other than a flat plain. It seems like they may be trying to kill me.  
Different area and double the dragon, is this Ddraig's fault?

[Start!]

On Ddraig's signal, i start to move back to force them to come to me. Due to the trees, i couldn't see the dragons at the start so i need to hear their movements before they scorch me. It didn't particularly help because there were two sets of heavy footsteps. I couldn't concentrate on one once the other sounded. I decided to summon an LSAT to each hand. I also summon the Boosted gear to my arm and set up 3 boosts. I start firing both guns in all directions with Destruction bullets. The trees start to fall down one after another copying the domino effect. One square kilometer of the forest is down but still no dragons, their footsteps stopped as well once i started firing.  
At this second was where i felt a little hot. I turned around, there was nothing. I look up and there was two fireballs coming straight at me.

[Dragon shot!]

I shot at the one closest to me and destroyed it. I jumped to the side to dodge the other one which shook the ground on impact. The fireball started to light the forest on fire. The heat was intense and the fire went from tree to tree in a matter of seconds. In a minute, around a mile of forest was covered in flames.  
I still couldn't see the dragons but i couldn't hear them flying so they weren't in the sky anymore. They are either on land or moved back to a high point, possibly the mountain. I turned tail and fled that area. I passed all the trees that were on fire and kept going past the ones that weren't. In a few minutes, i was now a few miles away from before. Still no sounds other than burning trees. I take out my glasses and put them on. I change the magnification to 50. I scanned the area and couldn't see anything, i looked at the mountain and saw one figure and it was blue.  
Tiamat, probably watching the fight before she steps in. That leaves Ddraig, where is he? He is enormous, how could he disappear?

[Behind you?]

"Ddraig, why?"

I summon both Omega and Durandal and cleared a section of the forest to my left and went to it. I stopped and turned, nothing. This is what i get for picking on the old man so much. I start to clear more and more of the forest with Omega and Durandal(Sword form).  
Every couple of minutes Ddraig would speak to me, telling me a random direction and i ran in the opposite. It's easier for him to hit me that way.

"Stuff this."

{Chaos Karma Balance Breaker.}

Blue light covers my hand then engulfs me for a few seconds. The light disappears and i reappear in similar clothing. I was in my battle uniform except this time it was teal or cyan. Is there a difference between those two colours, i'm just gonna call it blue. There was a few things different though. My boots looked like they had fins shaped like dragon wings on both sides. I now had blue gauntlets on both arms, they looked identical to the Boosted gear but these were completely blue and there were two guns attached to them. They were modified versions of the P-90 and AS50.  
The P-90 had a bigger clip size with a dual muzzle so i guess it'll shoot faster or two at once ...? The AS50 had bigger caliber mags, they were .60 caliber infused with both piercing and explosive properties. To my dismay, the guns were also blue. I nearly freaked out.

"So much freakin' blue. Ddraig would have a orgasm over this shit."

[I can hear you ... Also, no comment.]

{What's wrong with Aqua?}

...It's aqua? I don't even ...

"Seriously? Not teal or cyan?"

{Course not. Can anyone tell the difference?}

"They can't. Pretty cool that it is MY armour though."

{Yeah, i didn't want a stand alone armour that is the same through each possessor. I allow my partner their individuality.}

"Maybe or Red just looks good in one way."

[Hey! Quiet you!]

"Can we just move on? I feel unhappy about destroying so many trees."

[Yes, i was hoping too.]

Me and Ddraig walked off to set up the next task.

{Did that training session amount to anything over than figuring out a colour?}

"Of course not!"

I shout back to her as i overhear her slight worry.

"So Ddraig, you doing the meal in human forms right?"

[Yeah.]

Ddraig turned into his human form. To be honest, he looked like a red haired version of Sebastian from Black Butler. I was slightly jealous, though i would of kept the black hair. I checked over what he was wearing and i was surprised. As a dragon, i thought he would of worn something baggy or easy for training in but he wasn't. He went formal, Black shoes, black trousers, white shirt and a black and red sweater vest.

"I'm honestly surprised."

[That's good then. I took hours after the rating game to pick something suitable.]

"What?! It took you that long, you are too into her. I'm not going to bother trying to take the piss anymore. If it doesn't work i'm gonna be upset."

[Thank you, partner.]

"If this goes well, you have to call me Karl as thanks."

[Sure thing.]

We change the scenery and a small sized circular table appears with two seats either side. My clothes automatically change into that of a waiters and a red and white checkered cloth appears in my hand.

'How deep is this going to be?'

I walked over to the table and placed the cloth on it neatly. Once i stood back, the cutlery appears on the table with a set of napkins and a small vase with one red and one blue rose. I stare with my jaw open wide, i couldn't believe the detail. The smell and look was almost identical to a fancy Italian restaurant. A small stand appears next to the table with a bottle of white wine on top. After the stage was completely set, a square wall appeared around the table like it was an actual restaurant and a bell rang. As Ddraig stood next to the table, i went to the newly formed door and passed through it.  
There was a person standing there and from the colour it had to be Tiamat, not like it could of been anyone else. She wore a simple blue dress with blue high heels. Her hair was long and it was curled and placed over her left shoulder, it was blue, of course.  
I took her clutch bag and led her inside and walked her to the table. Why she had a bag, i had no idea. Anyway, Ddraig was the typical gentleman. Pulling out her chair and pushing it back as she sat and he walked back to his seat.  
I went back over to them and poured their drinks and let them talk before i summoned the food. I stood off to the side and leaned against the table.

'I hope this goes well, good luck old man.'

[So ... Tiamat, i'm h-h-happy you agreed to this.]

He was shitting himself. Nervous was a bloody understatement.

{Yes, i was surprised you asked me to something like this.}

[Was it unexpected?]

{Yes, i never thought it would be a restaurant and when you did i thought it would be something basic.}

[Yes, well, if it was for anyone else it would of been.]

{Oh my, aren't i special?}

Tiamat lets off a light chuckle as Ddraig looks deep in thought. Is he thinking it as he goes or was he not prepared for her to be so willing?

[I know we don't need to eat here but i have already got something prepared for us so we can still taste and chew it just won't do anything.]

{Of course, though it is a little weird.}

[Haha .. It is.]

Playing it too safe, get aggressive. Two plates of food appear next to me on the table. I don't pay attention to what's on it because i'm focused on Ddraig, as i place his plate down last i quickly whisper in his ear.

"More aggressive."

I walk back to where i was as Ddraig's face gets a little clouded.

{So, was there any special reason for doing this?}

Good, straight to the point. Shame it wasn't Ddraig.

[Yes, there was. I wanted to apologize for the past and be able to get along here for our sake and Karl's ...]

I'm helping out for the sake of myself! Bloody dragon.

[...But there is also another reason.]

{..Y-Yes?}

She stuttered? Is he going to propose or confess, he hasn't got down on one knee or anything.

[Tiamat ... I-I-I Love You.]

L-bomb has just been dropped. Good going Ddraig. Tiamat sits there in shock, a slight blush forming on her face. Ddraig's head is slowly going up and down, he's too embarrassed to look at her face but he is still checking.

{I Love You Too...}

She somewhat trails off but her words are easy to hear. Ddraid's expression takes a one eighty, he looks like he is going to bound round the room.

[Really?]

{Yeah, Really.}

Is this meant to be the other way around? I'm sure it is.  
Nevertheless, that went unexpectedly well. I decide to leave them alone so i wake up.

"That was ... unexpected."

"What was?"

I turn to the voice to find Rias hugging on to my arm. Confused she was still next to me, i turn my head to the side to look at the alarm clock. It was only 6 am.

"Just an experience that i will never forget, it was a once in a lifetime thing."

"Dream?"

"Kind of. It was in the Dreamspace."

"With the dragons? What happened?"

"Yeah, about that. I think i just helped hook them up."

"...Seriously?"

She looked at me like i was crazy.

"Yeah, just you wait a few hours. If i'm correct they should be finishing food about now."

It's midday and i still hadn't heard back from Ddraig. Did it end badly afterwards or are they still going at it?  
My mind wanders while i'm cleaning the dishes from breakfast as Akeno and Asia make dinner.

"Aki. How long do you think sex lasts for?"

"Ara ara. Do you not know yourself?"

"I do but it varies. I was just asking your opinion."

"Why?"

"Just wondering if Dragons do it the same way and if they last a similar length of time."

"..I wouldn't know. You are the one with dragons."

"I know and that's precisely why i'm asking."

[Karl..?]

Ddraig had finally spoken up, in the midst of a conversation about him.

"Oh so it went well then?"

[Yeah, thank you for helping out. Seems you should have a new familiar in 2 months.]

"How? You only just did it and 2 months doesn't seem long enough for it to develop."

[We are dragons, enough said.]

"I will agree but what's the chance of it being purple?"

[Tiamat said 70%. Red/Blue are both 15%]

"I like those odds, what you gonna call him/her?"

[Not sure, that's up to Tiamat.]

"Alright then. Just don't let me hear you two if you go at it again."

[Alright. I'm going to sleep for a while.]

"How long was it then?"

I look at the clock on the wall, it had just gone ten past.

"A little over 6 hours."

"A quarter of a day just for sex, wow."

"I agree, we should try for it some time Aki."

Akeno both smiles and blushes from my comment but i start to feel a cold sweat forming on my back. I turn around to see Rias glaring at me.

"Why not talk to me about it?!"

"Because i wanted it to be really special. A truly important occasion, everything. Not just sex and it's over, Foreplay and the stuff before ..."

I walk towards her and put my arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"... I want to make you feel like you are the only thing that matters. You will be in bliss."

I kiss her forehead and whisper into her ear.

"Come to my room afterwards, i have something special to give you and we need to talk a little."

I release the hug and give her a smile as she looks slightly worried. We need to talk is never a good sign. This time isn't any different but it's not the end.  
I slowly walk to my room thinking about the subject we will be talking about. Seriously, these types of things already. Release the dragon and trouble arises.  
I enter my room and walk to my desk pulling out a few pieces of paper.

"Seriously, Why now?"

I rest on my bed looking through the papers as someone knocks on the door.

"Yes, come in."

The person who enters is Rias. She looks scared, like she is going to be rejected.

"Sit down, silly. I'd never think of breaking up with you."

She brightens up immediately, but it doesn't last for long.

"But what i'm about to say will upset you or anger you. Possibly both."

I pass her the papers. The top sheet has information and ten names on.

"You cannot be my only wife."

"But why?"

"From what i can tell. The power i showed in the Rating game turned a lot of heads. For an unknown person to so easily beat Raiser Phenex, someone who has earned recognition in the games, is big news. It looks like a few of the Pillar clans have sent marriage requests for me and their daughters."

"Why do you have to take more than one wife? It's unfair."

"I feel the same but they are categorizing me as a dragon more-so than a devil so it's like they made up new rules for me."

I point towards a box on my desk.

"That box is for you, it's something precious to me. It's something the mother passes to their second-born in my family, though the second-born is typically a female."

Rias gets off the bed and opens the box. She takes out a sparkling necklace from the box.

"You are giving this to me...?"

"Yes, it's what i am meant to give to my wife but seen as i'm having more than one. I'm giving to the one that i'll love the most so please its yours."

I look at her while having a huge grin on my face. Rias was astonished, her eyes were going red and tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I take it that's a good reply then? Want me to put it on you?"

All i received was a nod. As i got off the bed she passed me the necklace, as i undid the clasp Rias had turned around and moved her hair out of the way. I carefully put the necklace around her neck and redid the clasp.  
Rias turns around and looks down at her new necklace.

"It fits you perfectly. Looks like it was meant for you."

I pull her in for a long hug.

"I'm sorry but can you ask our Onii-sama if he can get the people to come here in a few days so it can be sorted out."

"Sure, i'm happy knowing that i'm number one."

She turns around and leaves the room, Kiba enters right after she leaves.

"Yo, Karl-kun."

"Hey Kiba, you haven't been in my room since you moved in."

"No, i came because i heard about the marriage requests."

"Yeah, i just told Rias about it."

"Then why was she so happy?"

"The necklace she was wearing."

"You bought her one?"

"Nah, it's an heirloom of sorts."

"That was nice of you, any reason?"

"Of course, to show she is the first and most important."

"At least you'll treat them all right."

"Yeah, it'll be hard though. Some of them are from dying clans."

"Then they'll be desperate for the marriage and kids."

"Mmmhmm ... Oh yeah, i need you to come with me in 5 days to a jewelry store."

"Why me?"

"I just need a second opinion."

"What's wrong with the jeweler?"

"Not really helpful, they are just trying to sell and say each ring is perfect."

"Ring?"

"Yeah, if we are getting married in the underworld i thought we should be married in the human world so we are looking for an engagement ring."

I turn to him with a smile on my face, he smiles back to me.

"You can be quite serious at times."

"Yeah, only when it's needed."

"I'll come with you. Call me when you are going."

* * *

Marriage and Presents 

The next day It's the end of the school day and i'm making my way to the student council room with Saji. Ever since i called Sona, so-tan, he hasn't been nice to me. We enter the student council room to have all eyes on me. One pair of eyes were staring at me with lust.

"Yo So-tan, how's it going?"

"Well ... i assume you got the request."

"Yeah, Sirzechs should be sending you a letter or something telling you about it. I'm not sure how you feel about it but bring a chessboard."

Sona smiles at me.

"Think you can win?"

"Maybe, i'm just saying if you don't want to then bring it."

"What are you talking about?"

Saji speaks up from his work.

"Oh ... Did you guys watch the Rating Game?"

"Yeah, you were awesome. I'm jealous you could beat him so quickly, also surprised that you risked your life with Holy water."

"Anything to help her out of the situation. Our relationship has never been master and servant. Hahaha."

"I can tell. Back to me question."

"Oh right, due to the powers i showed i have received 10 marriage proposals. All from top clans, So-tan is one of them."

"What?!"

"Calm down Saji. If she doesn't want to then she won't, even if i have to pressure Sirzechs or anyone else to drop it."

"Saji, it's as he says. He may be crazy but he is exceptionally kind-hearted."

"Thanks, Kaichou. Only time i'm saying it."

I said while pulling tongues at her.

"So Karl-kun, who else is on the list?"

"Most of them i haven't heard of so i'll name three that you should definitely heard of. Serafall Leviathan, Ravel Phenex and Seekvaira Agares."

"Nee-sama!"

"Uh-huh So-tan. The supposed most beautiful devil has requested me to be her husband."

"Waaaah!"

Saji has started crying at his desk, floods of tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Three Bishoujos, you lucky bastard."

"Eleven. The ten on the list and Ria-tan."

"It's official now?"

"Yeah with me winning the Rating Game. That brings me to why i'm here."

"That is?"

I take out posters from my bag.

"These posters. I took up a part-time job at a cosplay cafe to save up some money."

"I allow the posters to be put up but first, what has it got to do with the rating game?"

"I'm saving up for a ring, of course."

The girls beside Sona squeal but they all look rather flushed and ... jealous, i think.

"Is what i'm doing that good?"

I had no idea for their reaction, was this that big?

"Yes, it's a nice thing to do."

"If i choose you, you'll get one too. But if i do be aware of Rias."

"Why?"

"You may be rivals but if it turns into a cat fight i will instantly side with Rias. She has something precious to me and it won't be broken in a fight."

Gasps come from people in the room. I know realized what they thought i meant.

"So-tan, Shinra. As 3rd years, i'm sure you saw the necklace Rias was wearing."

"Yeah, we did. That's from you?"

"Yes, it's been passed down in my family for generations. It will symbolize her position as top but she won't be treated much differently, you will all get the best i can give. Now i need to go and put up the posters, you are free to come see me working. I'll be going there after I've put these posters up."

I quickly jolt out of the student council room and put up the posters around the school. I start to make my way to my new work place as i talk to the dragons.

'Ddraig, Tiamat. What's up?'

[Nothing.]

{Nothing, just keeping tabs on your life.}

'How does it look to you two?'

[Extremely lucky.]

{Typical male. You are dealing with it well, i think what you did for Rias-hime was sweet.}

'I thought it was the best i could do. I have to take these brides but she was the one i asked ... well, you know.'

[I agree Karl. You are showing she is the most important to you.]

'Bingo Ddraig. I'm nearly at work so talk later.'

Both the dragons say goodbye as i enter the cafe's backdoor. The manager was there waiting for me.

"Hey Karl-kun. We have a lot of girls from your school today. About 50% of customers are girls so you will have your work cut out today."

"That's alright. What are we cosplaying today?"

"Maids and butlers."

"Don't tell me we are cross-dressing?"

"Bullseye."

I take a deep breathe and exhale. What have i gotten myself into this time?

"Fine, let's get this over and done with."

I work at a cosplay cafe. There is the manager who is a woman, and 4 other workers minus the two in the kitchen. I'm the only guy here, they advertised for a guy to spice up the cafe. I was supposedly the only one that could fit the placement. The girls fawned over me, also stared while i got changed. This time was different with accessing Unleash, my hair had grown and it was now halfway down my back and my face could be considered a little feminine so i can get away with cross-dressing. The only problem was the high heels and fake boobs. This hadn't happened before but when i got interviewed, they tested me in female clothes and supposedly it worked. I had the manager help me with the clothes but she insisted i wore make-up but i said no. This caused her to storm out of the room and came back a minute later. Supposedly the girls in the store wanted me to wear it so i gave in.  
Five more mintues and i was ready to go out. It was a typical cafe but we waited at the door when we weren't serving anyone.  
As i stepped out, i got cheers from some of the guys and looks of envy from some girls, the others were taking photos and talking about me.

The door opened and my first customer arrived.

"Welcome, Ojou-sama."

"Karl-kun ... ?"

"...Ojou-sama, please follow me."

Two people entered through the door, it was Sona and Shinra. I showed them to their table and brought them a glass of water each.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you would do this, let alone make-up."

"The customers insisted so i had too. Some of the girls thought i looked better than them, do i really look that good?"

I tried my best to do a pose you would see in a gravure photo shoot.

"Yes. Can we take a picture?"

"Sure but if it's together then you have to pay."

"Fine by me. The picture can go up with the poster to show it off."

"Oh, so you are ok with your future husband to be comfortable crossdressing?"

"Only if they look as good as you."

"So-tan, didn't expect that from you. Anyway, what would you like?"

I ask them as i take out a note pad.

"Coffee, you Shinra?"

"...Coffee for me too."

"Ok, i'll be right back."

* * *

As i leave the girls continue to talk.

"You like him too?"

"..Yes."

"I wouldn't mind accepting the marriage if he can at least do well in chess. If so want to get in as a concubine?"

"Really?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thank you Sona-sama."

* * *

I feel a cold shiver run down my back. Something just happened. I pick up two coffees and take them to Sona and Shinra.

"Here you go, Ojou-samas. If there is nothing else i will be taking my leave."

"No, there isn't."

I bow politely and walk off to deal with other customers. Around 15 people got their pictures taken with me, 3 of them were males and one even goes to Kuoh academy. I'll have to find him and tell him, it will be fun to see his face. When the pictures are taken it means we have an hour before closing. As the photos of all staff were finished the door bursts open. The whole ORC is there is the doorway. My eyebrows and ears twitch at this, Only Sona could of done this. She left straight after getting her photo, must of been her.  
I walk to them timidly and bow.

"Welcome, Ojou-samas and ... Kiba-sama."

"It is you."

"Yes Ria-tan. Let me guide you to a table, we can talk there."

I guide them into the next room and sit them in the corner and join a few tables together for them.

"Would you like anything?"

"We'll just take water."

"Karl-senpai, could i have some cake?"

"Of course, Koneko-sama. I'll be right back."

I leave and start to feel a cold shudder again.  
"He looks too good as a a girl."

"Ufufu. I agree, he looks like you Rias."

The others sit in thought for a few seconds before gaining a shocked expression.

"It's true. We could use it as a decoy in the future."

"Don't say that Kiba."

"Here are your glasses of water and here is your cake. I asked for slightly more than the regular amount."

I tilted my head and smiled.

"May i ask why you are here?"

"Sona said you were here."

"So it was So-tan."

My expression didn't change but i was a little peeved.

"Why are you working here anyway? With contracts and being the Sekiryuutei you are well funded."

"Uhhh..."

I look at Kiba to try and help me out.

"He is doing it for fun. I already knew he was here, he liked to cosplay but i never knew as a maid."

"You dare ask me to do this outside of here and i will shave your head, pretty boy."

"You are a 'Pretty' boy too, aren't you?"

"Would you please be quiet Kiba-sama? The other customers might start to get annoyed."

"I'm surprised you are ok with this."

"There are certain circumstances."

"Ok, we'll see you later. Have fun."

"If you wait, i'll be done in 10 minutes."

They all nod and i finish up with work. I got paid my wages and given my tips. I seem to get almost as much in tips as i do wages, today was different. My tips were more than my wages, a lot more. The guys seemed to like me a lot. This makes me somewhat pleased, it makes it easier to get an engagement ring.

A Few Days Later

It's a Saturday and i busy one at that. I had to deal with the marriage proposals then go out and get a ring with Kiba then meet up with Asia. Sirzechs had dealt with the girls and had got them to come to my house where they all are now sitting together quietly giving each other the odd glare.  
Sirzechs had lent me Grayfia to try and help out. She was acting as my secretary, she was going to keep an eye on the others while documenting what happens between each candidate. I had to choose at least three of them, i could choose all of them but it was too much plus i'm sure some of them didn't want to be there. The girls were Coriana Andrealphus, Esteel Astaroth, Daela Bael, Yuri Belial, Xena Valac, Bella Vapula, Seekvaira Agares, Ravel Phenex, Serafall Leviathan and Sona Sitri. The ORC were out completing contracts so i was alone in the house with these girls.

Coriana was the first to enter, she was pretty girl. She had long wavy blonde hair resting on her back as she was wearing a business suit. A little different but okay. She didn't have glasses on so i was confused. In the pictures they all had glasses ... unless Sirzechs found out and used it to sway me. He'll hear about this.

"Hey, so may i ask why you want to marry me?"

"To rebuild my house with a strong base."

"That it?"

"Yes."

"...No. You can leave now."

She leaves and her paper goes in the bin. The next to enter was Daela.  
She was an extremely tall girl. Taller than i was, she had shoulder length ginger hair. Despite her tall height, she wore a dress quite well.

"Your reasons for wanting to marry me?"

"As part dragon you are strong which i saw in the Rating Game. That's the perfect husband for me."

"Just because i'm strong?"

"Of Course."

"No. You can leave now."

Her paper gets binned as well. Ravel enters next.

"Hey there princess."

"Hello, Karl-kun."

"Your reasons for marrying me?"

"It was set up by our parents but i wanted to marry you myself."

"How come?"

"You are quirky. You will do whatever it takes to save someone and i admire that also i think you are quite handsome."

She blushes and i stare into her eyes. She looks like she is telling the truth.

"Mmmm ... Maybe, you can go wait in the living area."

She nods and leaves. I place her paper on the side, i wonder how many more i'll say maybe too. The next to enter is Esteel.

"Hey there, why would you like to marry me?"

"Just because you are handsome."

"Not about the Rating Game?"

"No, i didn't see it."

"Ok, maybe. You can go and wait."

I place her paper on top of Ravel's ... did i just say yes because she thought i was handsome? Ughh... She leaves the room and the next enters. It was Serafall.

"Hey there Levi-tan. Why me?"

"You are a dragon and a cute one at that."

"A cute dragon, eh? Maybe, you can go wait with the other two."

Serafall gets up cheerfully and leaves. I place her paper with the other two.  
The next one to enter was Bella Vapula. Vampire? Maybe or it sounds similar to a vampire name.

"Your reasons?"

"Arranged marriage."

"So you are against it?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. No, you can leave."

I smile to her as she leaves. The next to enter was Yuri.  
As she enter, i was dumbstruck. She looked exactly like Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia, it was uncanny. Her hair and clothes were the same.  
She was wearing glasses, it made me insanely happy.

"Why are you here then?"

"I wanted to marry you because of who you are."

"Who i am?"

"Yes, i inquired further and found out you are a rare individual. You are strong, handsome and unique."

"Thanks, maybe. You can wait with the others."

She bows to me and leaves. Why didn't i just say yes? i must be mad. Three more, who's next. The girl who enters is Xena.  
She looks exactly like the tv character, possibly a bit more muscular. (Xena Warrior Princess, for those who didn't know.)

"Are you for this marriage?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"You are a dragon. It's strong and i'd like to learn about them."

"Then read a book or something. No. You can leave now."

Xena leaves with a grunt and i crumple up her paper and throw it in the bin. The penultimate girl is Seekvaira. She enters in a long blue robe, she takes off her hood as she enters revealing her long brown hair.  
She was pretty yet she kept it mostly hidden, i wonder why.

"Are you here because you asked to or were asked to?"

"Was asked to."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Your strength is unbelievable, you also looked like you had more and you weren't even breaking a sweat. You are quite a cute kid as well despite the red hair. The way you fought was intriguing."

"Quite a detailed reason. I can change the colour whenever."

I close my eyes and my hair changed colours to blonde. I only recently found it out, weird ability.

"See? Maybe, you can wait with the others."

"Thank you."

She bows then puts her hood back up before leaving. The last to enter was Sona and her chess board.

"Hey So-tan, before we play i need to talk to Grayfia."

She nods and i turn to Grayfia.

"Ravel, Seekvaira and Serafall are a definite yes, the rest are a no. Could you please tell them for me?"

"Of course Karl-sama."

Grayfia leaves as Sona finishes setting up the board.

"Black or White?"

"Black."

"Why is your hair blonde?"

I forgot about that, i change it back to the usual red.

"Seekvaira wasn't that keen on red. I suppose from bad blood with the Gremorys."

As we start playing, i start talking.

"You've done this before. Getting out of a marriage by chess."

"Yes, but i can get out by saying no here."

"You can but will you say no?"

"I will not, i would quite like to marry you."

"So what's with the chess?"

"To see if you are good enough."

"Good answer."

As we continued talking, Sona continued to lose pieces. I still had 14 by the time she had 6 left.

"So you happy now? I'm not just a pretty face."

"I am happy. You are also a dragon."

"If only i was. It's a shame i'm only part dragon because of their Sacred Gears, i want to have their blood as well so i can be classed as a dragon."

"Why would you want that?"

"Dragons are awesome. They are strong and they are legends."

I whittle her down to her King. I have 12 pieces now and 3 queens. I won.

"So your answer, So-tan?"

"You are more than good enough."

"Alright then, You are in too. That's four brides. I'm surprised your sister wanted to marry me as well."

"Me too, but i'm happy it's a yes for us both. I'll see you at school, my future husband."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya."

Sona leaves the room and tells Grayfia the result. Grayfia returns to my room moments after to finish the paperwork. Once she finished, she bowed to me and left. I go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. I take my phone out and text Kiba. I get a text back moments later to meet him in 10 minutes. I picked up my wallet and left for the jewelry story.  
I arrived on time and Kiba was already there being hit on by girls.

"Yo Kiba."

I call out to him and the girls turn around.

"Hey there Karl-kun. How did the marriage proposals go?"

"Whittled it down to four for now. It was exhausting. Thanks for keeping him company girls."

I bow to them as we walk off to the jewelry store.

"So who did you pick?"

"Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Ravel Phenex and Seekvaira Agares."

"Quite the bunch you got there, Especially the Maou."

"I agree plus this will add more fuel to the fire."

"Why?"

"Saji."

"Oh."

Kiba understands what i meant. I'll let her tell him.  
We enter the jewelry store to be greeted by the store clerk.

"Hello sirs. Are you two here together?"

"Kind of. He is here for a second opinion."

"Alright, what are you here for?"

"An Engagement ring?"

"Any preferences?"

"9ct White gold with 15 point diamonds, i think that's what its called."

"Of course sir. They are really pricey so we don't have many to choose from."

The clerk says as he leads us to the glass box containing 5 rings.

"These are your choices Sir. Call me over when you have chosen."

"Thanks."

The clerk walks over and talks to a woman who is in a suit.

"So Kiba, what do you think?"

"I'm surprised you are going that high for one."

"She's a princess, isn't she? Plus it's something all girls look forward to getting, so i better make sure it's great."

"You are growing up there, Karl."

"Doubtful ... Should i propose while giving it to her? I already technically have though."

"It would be better if you did."

I take a closer look at each ring, there isn't much difference in look except one.

"Kiba, that ring." I pointed to the one that looked different.

"Hmmm ... Yes, it is prettier than the others but it feels weird."

"Weird?"

"It has an aura."

'Ddraig, Tiamat. You sense anything?'

[It's a Sacred Gear. A dragon one.]

"Kiba, we are getting it. Clerk! I found the one."

The clerk rushes over and picks out the one i tell him. It was 400(Not sure the price in other currency.)

"That's fine."

I pay him the money then leave. Me and Kiba go to the nearby park to sit down and check the ring out.

{Qinglong, the Azure Dragon.}

'Anything else about him?'

{She was one of the Chinese Four Symbols. East.}

[The Chinese Scholars categorized dragons into 5 sections. Qinglong was the 'King' of one of the sections, She was known as the most compassionate 'King'.]

'It seems to fit Rias quite well. Is he awake? If not is it possible for me to wake him or leave it to Rias?'

{He is awake.}

[It may be best to leave her to Rias.]

Leave me to who?

A new voice fills my head, it was a sweet delicate voice. Surprising, considering she is a dragon.

'Who i am giving you too.'

Aww ... Why can't i stay with you?

'You are an Engagement ring. I can't wear you plus i bought this ring for someone.'

So i will still be near you?

'I'm pretty sure you will be. I will be giving you to my Master.'

Master...Devils eh?

'Yup, will that be a problem?'

No, as long as your master is nice.

'She is, She is a Gremory.'

Then it should be fine then.

[...Am i being ignored?]

'You jealous Ddraig? I thought you had Tiamat.'

{Yes, Ddraig. I thought you had me.}

[...I do...]

He is not a very smart dragon.

"Kiba, what do you know of Chinese Mythology?"

"Not a lot, why?"

"This ring holds the Azure Dragon. The animal which represents East in the Four symbols."

"Oh, the compassion dragon. Good fit."

"Aye, i agree. Thanks for coming, i need to go an meet Asia now."

"Are you two going on a date?"

Kiba winks at me. Is he crazy? I've just got a ring and he thinks i'm going to flirt with someone else.

"What do you take me for Kiba? We are going to buy a dog and i'm letting Asia choose."

"Ahhh ... Wonder how Koneko-chan will react."

"..."

"You hadn't thought about that?"

"Let's just say i hadn't."

I look down to my watch to see that i'm nearly late.

"Shit ... i'll talk later i gotta go."

I wave to him and run off to the train station to meet Asia. When i arrived i was a few minutes late.

When i got there, she was surrounded by some delinquents.

"Hey babe, why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, we promise to show you a good time."

"Oh really. I doubt your small dicks could show her an ounce of pleasure."

The delinquents turn around to see me smirking. I had my right hand placed behind my back, i summoned a P99 just in case.

"What did you say fag?"

"So i'm gay because i have long hair?"

"Yes of course."

"How narrow-minded. I do believe i should take my girlfriend elsewhere so she isn't corrupted by you apes."

I take Asia's hand and pull her towards me and move her behind me. My collar is grabbed by the tallest one. A brawl, i suppose i'll get rid of the P99 and fight them. I de-summon the P99 and pass my bags to Asia.

"I suppose this will become a fight?"

"You bet your ass it will. There is four of us and one of you."

"There is and i put you have a knife or something as well because you are so damn cool."

The four of them take out a knife as if i asked them to show me.

"Asia, please stand back."

As Asia takes a step back, i see a crowd has started to form around us.

"Let's make this a show. How about you all come at me?"

I relax myself as the delinquents come towards me. I drop to the floor and swipe the first one's legs, i jump and kick the second in the side causing him to fly sideways and crash into a wall. The sight of this stops the other two in their tracks.

"Was i too strong on him? Possibly but he still has some Hp left, but it's in the red. If he was a starter, then his attacks would get stronger."

As i talk to myself like i'm playing Pokemon a knife enters my right shoulder blade and the delinquent starts to laugh.

"Well now this isn't going to work, i have to buy a new shirt now, this isn't going to do."

I take off my jacket and give it to Asia, i throw the knife back to the delinquent.

"You need that if you have a chance of winning."

"How do you not feel pain from that?"

"I'm not weak like you."

I charge towards him and punch him square in the jaw. I hit him with enough power to knock him unconscious but keep it down so he doesn't move.  
As i take my fist back, he slumps to the ground. I sigh at the pointless fight. I then take off my t-shirt to reveal my bare chest and walk over to Asia.

"Do you know how to sew? If not we will have to go and buy me a new shirt."

"...Buy a new shirt."

"I guess that's right. Let's go and get me a clean shirt."

As we leave, all the girls are staring at me while blushing. Some of them were even cursing Asia for being so lucky. Once we went into the store, i found a t-shirt and quickly fixed my jacket with magic.  
We then left for the closest pet store.

"So Karl-kun, why did you call me out?"

"We are going to buy a dog and you can choose what we get and i'll choose the name."

"Any breed?"

"I may regret it but yes."

There are a few pet stores in this town plus there is also a shelter for abandoned puppies. And once i told Asia about the abandoned puppy shelter, she said we had to get one from there.  
We bought a selection of toys, some food/water bowls and a lead. When we arrived at the shelter we were welcomed by 3 husky puppies. To my surprise they were the only ones left. Rage filled inside of me, who the hell would abandon a husky.

"...So which one? They are all bitches."

"The one with socks."

"Socks?"

"Yeah, the fur around the paws make it look like it has socks."

"Alright then. We'll take her."

I went up to the owner and asked to buy her. The owner gave her to us for free but i wouldn't take her for free so i left her with 300 and we left with the dog on a lead.

"How about we call her Loria?"

"I like it, plus you used my name like you said you would."

"Of course, i don't lie."

We cheerfully walked back home and introduced Loria to her new family. She was good with everyone, Koneko seemed a little against her but slowly started to warm to her once seeing how happy she was. That night Rias allowed Asia to sleep with us. After Asia fell asleep i took the time to talk to Rias.

"Ria-tan, you still awake?"

"I am."

"I've got something to give you in school tomorrow. At lunch in the cafeteria. Goodnight."

We then proceeded to falling asleep, well i did. Rias stayed awake a little longer thinking about what i had got her.

Lunch time the next day 

I was sitting at a table with Kiba, Rias and Akeno.

"Kiba, do you think i was right to choose here to do it?"

"Yes and no. For the receiver, yes but for everyone else no."

"I guess so. I'm ready though."

I stood up from my seat and walked to stand infront of Rias.

"Rias."

"Y-Yes."

Me calling her name somewhat startled her. Gasps appeared around the room as i dropped to one knee.

'Why did i choose here?'

[Because you are crazy, now get on with it.]

"We may have not known each other for too long but i feel our relationship has grown incredibly despite that."

I take a black box out of my pocket and take a deep breath.

"Rias Gremory, I Love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I opened the black box and presented it to her. The room had been quiet since i got down on my knee. It was killing me, i already know the answer but it was still nerve-racking.

"Yes, i will."

I looked to her as she stood up and she hugged me as she whispered into my ear.

"This is going to cause quite the ruckus, but i'm really happy you did this for me."

"It was the right thing to do plus that's a special ring."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later in the club room."

We release from our hug and i place the ring on her finger. We looked to each other and joined in a deep kiss.  
As we did, two sets of clapping came from the table. Slowly, more and more clapping filled the room.  
We parted from each other after a good minute and turned to see teachers clapping as well. As the clapping died down, one of them stepped towards me.

"Karl-kun, what you did was nice and i'm happy for you but the school is not the right place to do it."

"Uh sure."

"Uh sure ...?"

"Uh sure sensei."

He is getting to be a pain, why not just let me off with not saying sensei. I'm not from these parts, i need special treatment!  
We sat down and continued with out food as the cafeteria burst out in conversation.

"Kiba, how about you marry Aki?"

"What?! Why?"

"Are you saying she is not worth you? Shame on you Kiba."

"No, not that. I'm just asking you why."

"The two Onee-samas and the two princes. It shouldn't be any other way plus the girls might leave you alone."

"No, i will refrain from getting married for now. Plus she would probably prefer to have an affair with you."

"Is this true Aki?"

"Ufufu, why yes it is."

"As long as it's not in public, i will allow it."

I turn to see Rias' face getting angrier and angrier.

"Now now Rias. If you want me to stop calling you by Ria-tan then you are going to have to let her at sometime or another, i'm a dragon and it'll happen. It'll happen to you soon enough as well."

"What?"

"I suppose i can tell you now. I found this out after buying the ring but it's actually a Sacred Gear. It contains Qinglong, the Azure Dragon."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. No idea what she can do though. Ddraig is upset to see her go."

"Then this is two for the price of one. Thank you Karl."

"S'all good. Nothing but the best for my wife."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. The Sacred Gear turned out to be called the 'Eastern Star', either God got lazy or he did it on purpose. The form was a silver rapier that can control the ground. It can form Golems which look pretty strong, possible opponents for training. Supposedly she can already attain balance breaker, Pure blooded high class nonsense really. She didn't try it out though. I asked my dragons about it but they had no idea, because it's a dragon then probably scale mail but if i go by the fact she is a female dragon then it may be different like Tiamat's. The day ended there, the others went on contracts where i had to leave early to so i could finish dragon ball for my client. Bores me to shit!

* * *

**Well, there is a side story or two. I was drunk when i wrote the dragon part so tell me if it's weird or better and i'll write that way again.  
I was tempted to write the dragon sex scene but then i though it was too much.  
The next chapter of this will start the Excalibur Arc, i'm tempted to do it in one chapter but i probably wont.**

**It's back to the wolf prince for me, haven't published a chapter for around two weeks.**

**Ciao.**


	6. Guardian of the Sea Vs Excalibur

**It turned out to be done in one chapter.  
****Please tell me what you think of the fighting scenes.**

* * *

Bang!

The school ball tournament was going to be held soon so we, The occult research club, are practicing baseball behind the school building.  
We are all trying our best, even if for some of us it's not good enough. Asia is the only having problems, it seems the church doesn't condone exercise .. or something close to it. Every time the ball was hit towards us we caught it even if we had to jump, Asia could barely catch the ones which went straight to her.

"Next week is Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. A battle between clubs that we must not lose."

"Course not Ria-tan. If we have to, then we can lose clothing. I might do it if we are winning though."

The ball tournament consisted of all types of sports related to balls, shame there is no lacrosse or Australian football. They might be too dangerous. The matches would be between classes, clubs and genders. Sports clubs didn't matter, if you were in a club then you participate so the sports clubs are favourites.  
We won't know who we will play and what we will play till the day.

"Batting practice is fine. Koneko will be fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

"Ria-tan, can i use boosts for any game involving my arms?"

"No, of course not. You may even be stronger than Koneko in that regard and want to be even stronger, you truly are insane."

"Oooh, i haven't been complemented in a while. Let's just say when it comes to games, i love to completely dominate the enemy."

"So you are a sadist as well?"

"In a sense, nowhere near as bad as Aki."

"...Great, now there is two of them."

Rias sighs at the thought.

"That's not the only problem. We are also both masochists ... you can put 2 and 2 together to find out what that means."

I smile darkly as Rias sighs yet again. This forces us into a break and we all do our separate things.  
As i look over to Rias, she is reading. She reads a lot in her free time, maybe i can get her to game instead.

"Ara ara. By the way, Karl-kun, did you know?"

"Did i know that Pokemon is the best game ever?"

"No ... but it is. Recently, Buchou has started reading a manual on love."

"Hmmm ... A Love manual."

Reading books is fine, but one on love? Can she really be that desperate for it to go right or does she know nothing about love?

"She probably just wants it to go right between you two."

"Then why read a book? I'm the anomaly in everything, as long as she plays games with me and wears glasses every now and again we will be fine."

"I agree. Maybe she is just seeing what else she can do."

"What else? Something ... sexy?" I tilt my head forward diagonally.

"Aki!"

"Karl-kun."

"I would very much appreciate it if you had a lesbian experience with Rias in front of me."

I bow to her then skip off to talk to Kiba. I took a quick glance back and she was standing there frozen.

"Kiiiiiiiibaaaaaa-kyuuuuun!"

"Oh god."

"Oh don't be like that. I was going to lock a weapon for you."

"Lock me a weapon?"

"Yeah, i was going to link Omega with you so you can call it if i'm nearby without me having to do it."

"That would be good. It's stronger than most of my current swords."

"All of your current swords."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You do know what else it can do?"

"...Yeah, i guess."

"You guess?"

"Let's just say i only listen most of the time."

'Tiamat, tell him what Omega can do.'

{Kiba, since Karl is an idiot i'll tell you.}

"That's a bit much."

{You've already seen one ability and the bullets it has. It has one other ability which is unstable due to not being used by Karl but he can perfect it using his Durandal which will allow you to use it.}

"That would be?"

{A move you would like it to do.}

"Still sticking to user originality huh?"

{Of course, i'm a kind dragon.}

"I guess ... seems we'll have to watch some anime to find a move."

"Yup, i'll get onto it when i get home."

"Good lad, i'll attempt to though all i watch is harems."

"Your favourite?"

"To love-ru. It's just a show about different girl's panties on one guy's face with the occasional fight scene to make it seem the least bit ok."

"You like it because?"

"It's plot line is like me."

"Ridiculous and sometimes out of the blue?"

"Exactly~"

"I just don't get you."

"You aren't supposed to. I'm the mysterious Comic relief character."

"Not the main character?"

"Is the main character ever as happy and attractive as i am or able to know when girls like him and not be so incredibly dense?"

"You got me there."

"Alright, let's get back to practicing. My turn to bat."

I ran over and picked up the bat, we soon resumed our training.

It's the next day and we are hurrying to the club room. It's me, Asia and Karli. I had fallen asleep again and i wouldn't wake up. I am an incredibly heavy sleeper, cold water wouldn't wake me up ... or should i say it definitely wont. My mother has tried it before.  
As we enter the club room there are two more people than normal.

"Hiya!"

"So you finally woke up."

"You guys found out? Did you try to wake me up?"

"Yeah we both did. We tried a number of things, i also tried threatening taking Pokemon away from you."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You wouldn't do that to me ... would you?"

"Of course not, you might try suicide if i did."

"Pheew ... No seppuku just yet."

I take a deep breath and place my hand on my chest before cheering up and speaking again.

"So why is So-tan and Scraggy here?"

"It's Saji, what the hell is Scraggy?"

"Ahh, i forgot your name but i was close. It's a Pokemon who's pants keep falling down."

"Should i bother anymore?"

""No.""

A definite sounding no resounds through the room.

"You guys are no fun. Would it kill any of you to be happy?"

"We are happy, just not right now."

"How come?"

"Two people from the church are coming here to make a deal of some sort."

"Problem being?"

"You'll be fine, even if they attack you. It's the rest of us."

Saji cuts in confused by Rias' statement.

"He's a devil like us right?"

"Should i read a bible again?"

"Please no. That really hurt when you did that plus you had the nerve to laugh afterwards."

"I had no bad intentions at least."

"I got it just stay quiet for now."

"Only for you, Ria-tan."

I give her a wink then lie down on the floor falling asleep.

Ball Tournament

(Tsukimoto-kun of the 'Manga Research Club', Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately. Rias Gremory of the 'Occult Research Club', Could you please come to the Infirmary.)

I heard the PA system ring out as i was lying down on a bed with a cut on my arm. To be honest, i have no idea how it happened.  
I was walking through the hallway and the nurse saw me pass by and took me in. My arm was bleeding excessively and a lot of my forearm had turned red.  
I hadn't noticed nor felt any pain. The door swung open as Rias came in.

"Yahooo! Ria-tan, you got here quickly."

"I was wondering where you were."

"I got a small cut."

"Karl-kun! Your arm was completely covered in blood, i'm surprised you didn't notice nor feel it."

"Don't feel pain, Ma'am."

I salute as i turn back to Rias and i wiggle my arm around. It was covered in bandages.

"See now Ria-tan, let's go. I wasn't allowed out without someone else, so who better to call on than good old Ria-tan."

"Why not say who better to call on than your wife?"

"Not actually married yet."

"Then fiance."

"Or Lover."

"Why are you thinking about other things you could of said?"

"Is questioning me ever going to get you anywhere?"

"Good point, let's go we both have events in a few minutes."

"What are they?"

"We both have tennis."

"Fun." i say it rather blandly.

"Don't like tennis?"

"Not any more, too many aces."

"I see ... but i thought you liked to totally dominate in a game."

"I do but in Tennis their only time with the ball is picking it up and serving, it becomes a little pointless."

We then leave the infirmary and walk to the tennis court. We get changed nearby and meet on the court.

(We have two courts set-up today. Their is a match between the four beauties of the school, Occult Research Club Vs. Student Council. The other is a small tournament of sorts, the boys in the school are playing against a tennis ace and if they beat him they can go on a date with any of the girls in the school.)

"Wait! How the hell does people know i was a tennis ace?"

(Apparently your parents sent in a sheet of stuff you did. Soccer, Tennis, Golf, Rugby and Hockey. You played for teams in all of them and you were seen as a prodigy, your parents also wrote down why you quit.)

"The bastards! ...Wait, they said why?"

(Yeah ... i'm surprised.)

"Piss off Saji! Are you joining in on this tournament thing?"

(I will be.)

"...Fine. I guess i'll have to play again."

There is 5 people in total. I thought there would of been more.

"Alright, who do you want your date with?"

"Rias Gremory-senpai."

"Oh ... i might have to throw this game to see her face."

(Karl-kun, your games will be the best of 3 sets. Both games can now start.)

We begin our games and mine is considerably easier than the girls. The girls were having a constant rally, they didn't seem to be using any magic yet.  
The audience was split in half. The boys were watching the 4 girls and the girls were watching me.  
I was getting constant cheers from the girls, supposedly 4 of the 5 people were renowned perverts in the school. My first match went by in a matter of minutes.  
Not losing a point and scoring Aces. The next 2 boys had the same desire to win, they both wanted to date Akeno.  
I couldn't let those boys see her normally, they would seriously die from blood loss. It's only something that happens to the japs.  
These two boys went down in a similar manner, i toyed with them at times making a rally but nothing to special.  
The fourth boy walked up to take his place, he was the captain of the tennis team.

"Karl Davies! If i win then you must go on a date with me."

"...Ehh? Why did you wait till now to ask me?"

"To prove to you that i'm worthy of you."

"Hmm ... If you can win then i will go on a single date with you."

""Whaaaaat?!""

Screeches bombarded my ears as i agreed to the challenge. It also appeared that it caused Rias to lose a point.

"Ria-tan, pay attention to your game."

"But you just agreed to go on a date with a guy."

"If he wins."

"But he is the tennis captain."

"Point being? I won the junior tennis championship in Wimbledon 3 years ago and I've got better since then."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but the trophy is at home, it would of broke bringing it to Japan."

With ending our little talk on my trophy we began our game. We both won a set each, he caught me off guard with the first one.  
He was getting tired but i hadn't broke a sweat yet. This last set will say whether i have a date or not.

"You are better than i expected, Captain. I'll have to get serious though now, if you can't keep up then you aren't worthy."

Bang!

"15-0"

Bang!

"30-0"

Bang!

"40-0"

"Three straight aces and you didn't get close. This one is going to be much faster."

Bang! When the racket hits the ball it sounds more of an explosion than the two hitting. The ball soars and lands just in the caught scoring me my final point.

"Well then. You did well to surprise me at the beginning. For that i'll compromise with you, I'll come by and help teach the Tennis team from time to time. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Sensei will be happy."

"You can go now. I got to beat Saji's ass."

I throw my fist into the air dramatically as my surroundings fall silent. The girl's game next to me has fallen silent, they just finished.  
No one won, their rackets broke before they could finish so it's a draw. When Saji enters the court he walks straight up to me and whispers.

"If i win, i want you to cancel the marriage with Kaichou."

"Ooooh ... what a proposition. I'll do it, a match for the president."

We take our sides and prepare for the game.

"So-tan! Shall i win or lose?"

"Win, of course. The reason the boys had to go against you was because they had no chance in winning."

"Ahhh. So i'm the protector of girls, i like it."

"Karl-kun, Let's do this!"

"I guess. I'll start."

Bang!

The ball rockets past Saji. 15-0

Bang!

The ball bounces in between his legs. 30-0

Bang! ... Thud!

The ball crashes into Saji's face knocking him down. 30-15

"Come on, i lose a point for that!"

"You bastard. You did that on purpose."

"Oh no i didn't, my injury started to catch up with me."

I take off my long sleeved top to reveal a tank top with bandages covering my right elbow.

"Yeah, it's been like 3 or so hours since i did this."

"You beat the others plus the Tennis Captain with a wounded arm?"

"Yeah, you said yourself, i'm a prodigy in sports. Now let's retry this!"

I switch arms and now hold the racket in my left hand.

Bang!

"First set to Karl."

"Come on Saji, is that all So-tan means to you? If so then there is no point in you going any further."

Bang! 0-15

I stand still and watch the ball score.

"Faster!"

Bang! 0-30

I stand still again.

"Faster!"

Bang! 0-40

"There we go. I can play again now."

Bang!

I quickly move to the ball and rocket it to the opposite side to me. 15-40  
Bang!  
This time i smash the ball right back at Saji but the ball loses momentum i bounces twice just past the net. 30-40  
Bang!  
I repeat the same thing and score again. 40-40

"Come on Saji. You should only be starting to sweat instead you are sweating buckets."

"How are you not even breaking a sweat?"

"Because this is Child's play."

Bang!

I was caught slightly off guard but i still hit the ball back. We got on a roll and hit it back to each other multiple times. With each hit, i move closer to the net.

Bang!

I smash the ball downwards and the bounce sends the ball into the fence and getting stuck.

"Advantage, Karl."

"Alright Saji, Show me you are worth her."

I get a nod from Saji and he throws the ball up into the air. As the ball hits his racket, i move forwards and as it passes over the net i meet it with my racket and smash it downwards.

Bang!

The ball bounces off the ground and leaves the court.

"Karl is the winner!"

"What?! How?! He cheated right there."

"That's wrong Saji. If i moved before you struck the ball then you would be correct but i moved as the ball and racket connected so it counts. It's what won me the title a few years back."

(The winner is Karl. No boys will be getting a date.)

Shinra's voice comes from the PA system and i sit down and undo the bandage. As i start to undress it, i can see that about half of the bandage is soaked in blood and it was still slowly coming out.

"Well, I've never had a wound bleed for so long."

I gesture to Asia and she comes over and heals me once everyone else has left.

"Thanks Asia. Ria-tan, you happy that i defended our marriage."

"Of course i am. It felt better that you completely destroyed them."

"It felt good. So-tan, did you hear what Saji had requested?"

I speak up to Sona just as she was leaving.

"I did, just now. He will be getting told off later for it."

"Poor old Saji."

"What was his request?"

"That if he won i would disband the marriage with So-tan."

"You took it for a reason?"

"For once yes. I decided to try and find out how much he likes her."

"And?"

"Mixed emotions. He likes others but she is the forefront. His feelings aren't as much as i thought, he must think deep inside that he has no chance."

"So you took that last match seriously?"

"The only one i did. The first three was like practicing hitting the ball, the fourth was practice with a newbie."

"You got caught up in the fourth game though."

"I did. I anticipated him to be better than the first three but not that much better."

"What about Saji?"

"I would say normal, something like quarter finals. He was using his demonic powers though, i'm annoyed that i wasn't forced to though."

"Your physical strength is that high?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm not that far behind Koneko. If i did some training i would be the strongest physically. I have average magic though."

"Even though this is good news, it's somewhat troubling."

"Troubling?"

"Koneko and Kiba have been training for a few years yet in the space of a month you have become nearly as strong as a rook. Your speed is on par with Kiba's as well."

"That's the dragon for you. My speed isn't anywhere near as good as Kiba's, i can only do short bursts. If i increased my stamina some more i could do it for longer."

"That you shall."

"Yeah, sure."

I quickly leave the scene before Rias can force me into a training routine. The last sport was dodge ball between clubs, we participated ... well most of us did.  
I intentionally got myself knocked out so i didn't have to play. After the ball tournament had finished, we got together in the Club room to celebrate our wins and start our jobs for the night.

[Hey Karl.]

'What's up Ddraig?'

It's been a while since Ddraig last spoke to me. Tiamat has been around a little more but hasn't spoken to me much, supposedly she is close to giving birth so that's why they haven't been talking.

[It's the Vanishing Dragon.]

'The English Dragon? He is getting close then?'

[Yeah. Not sure where though.]

'Do you know if he has sided with anyone?'

[No idea. I've heard that the Dragon slayers have been mobilizing in Japan, so they either know about you or him.]

'I guess i'll need to be more careful then.'

[Yes, one last thing before i go. Your bracelet seems to be emitting a strange type of aura but only in close proximity to Kiba and when there was a rainbow.]

'That's pretty cool. Can you feel anything within it?'

[I'm not sure.]

'Look into it when you are free.'

[Will do.]

I'm sitting in the club room by myself. The others have all gone out on contracts and i was the only one without one today. A flurry of thoughts sail through my mind. A new technique for the new gun-blades, it will only work if we both do it. I sort through different ideas for attacks after thinking about certain ones in games.

'Ddraig!'

[What's up?]

'I was wondering about Unleash.'

[What about it?]

'If i gain gauntlets with swords for you, in theory i can do the same with Tiamat and get built in guns instead of swords.'

[That's true and you can do it fine.]

'I know but what i was wondering is combining them. Gun and blade on each gauntlet with it being purple 'cause you two would merge.'

[I see. It makes sense in theory but i don't think you can pull it off just yet.]

'How long?'

[Well, i would suggest until balance breaker for me. If it's needed earlier then train with your swords and guns a bit more so you don't need to concentrate as much.]

'I got one more thing to ask you.'

[That is?]

'Sub-species. I was thinking of making one.'

[I see. What did you have in mind?]

'Dragons, Mini-dragons. The amount is dependent on boosts.'

[That could work. What would you call it?]

'Dragon's Uprising?'

[Got anything more flashy?]

'No, you?'

[Crimson Alliance.]

'That's a game, plus it's not flashy.'

[Let's go with yours then.]

'Cool, can we try it here?'

[Sure but it may not work.]

'I'll have a go.'

I summon my Boosted Gear and began controlling my emotions. Dragons, i want them. To protect and to follow and create ruin!  
A blinding light shoots out from the main jewel on my gauntlet and an egg appears on the seat next to me.  
It rocks side to side before hatching a second later. A red dragon the size of Raiarl. It just stands next to me on the chair doing nothing.

[I'm surprised you could do it. Check this out.]

[Boost!]

As Ddraig's voice echoes, the small dragon splits in two. Now there is two small dragons standing next to each other on the chair next to me.

'That's pretty cool. Can i decide their stats?'

[No, they are largely based on you. So they are going to be pretty strong but you can choose one ability for them to excel in.]

'Can they use Fade like me then?'

[Yes, you can summon them then have them in hiding for a surprise assault.]

'That's good, then i want them to excel in using Fade so they can move quickly while invisible but break out when attacking.'

[Ok, that's it. All sorted. They will respond to your thoughts and will disappear when you reset which i'll do now.]

[Reset!]

The two dragons just disappear and my gauntlet also goes as well.

'Thanks Ddraig. You can sleep now.'

[Alright.]

As Ddraig leaves, i close my eyes and think about tomorrow. It's the day we are meant to meet the two church people. I wonder if they'll let me touch their swords, i want to know how bad they'll hurt me. One by one, the rest of the club members get back. As soon as the last one gets back, we leave for home to be ready for tomorrow.

It's the next day after school and we are in the club room greeting our guests. The minute they came in, Kiba started to release a somewhat sinister aura. I could also start to feel energy coming out from my bracelet, there was also a similar one coming out of Kiba's. He hadn't noticed it yet though.  
Our two guests were girls, a blue haired girl(Xenovia) and a brunette(Irina). Once they entered, i felt Ddraig perk up inside my head. Everyone seemed on edge as the two entered apart from me, yet again. I'm starting to wonder about if i really am a devil. I have the wings but not the weakness or at least not as much as a weakness to it as the others. Rias and Akeno were doing the talking, i had offered but quickly rejected. Supposedly, my shenanigans are not welcome right now. I was deeply offended.

"Recently, the holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the catholic church headquarter Vatican, protestant church and eastern orthodox church were stolen."

The first to talk was Irina. I guess it is a smart idea to have them held in different places so it's harder to steal them. My eyes start to droop as i feel tired but i give off a confused look as Ddraig is forcing me to stay awake.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

"Oh Ria-tan i know. I was falling asleep because i was bored but somehow Ddraig is forcing my eyes open so he can stare at Xenovia. It's starting to piss me off, i wanna do something else instead of stare at her."

"You are bored?"

"Yeah. Every time someone is speaking about religion nearby me or to me i start feeling tired, i persevere for Asia's sake though."

"I understand but you need to listen, anyway to keep you awake?"

"Either get them to wear glasses or let me hold one of their swords."

""What?!""

I get two different but similar reactions. Both sides shout what at me, the two from the church shout with a hint of anger as the others shout with curiosity.

"I just wanna see how far my resistance goes. So can i?"

I turn to Irina because she seems like the more easy-going out of the two.

"Sure, if you hurt yourself it's your fault."

Irina takes out what looks to be a rope as she goes to pass it me, it transforms into a katana. I take it off her and don't feel anything at all, i start to knock the blade with my knuckle.

"That is Excalibur Mimic, it can change into any shape so it's useful for carrying around. Each Excalibur has it's own unique ability, Xenovia has Excalibur Destruction and you can guess it's ability."

I point the blade down to my arm and cut my arm slightly. I feel a sharp pain from being cut but i also feel a slight burn.

"Huh ... that barely hurts at all. I felt like i was splashed by a small amount of hot water."

"Really? Is there a form of Holy power that is strong against you?"

"Just holy grenades."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Let's carry on our discussion."

I pass Irina back her sword as they both stare at me stunned.

"Thanks for letting me play with it, I guess i can listen to you now. Ddraig, let me do what i want now."

[Yeah, yeah. Take a picture at least.]

"Hell no. You've got Tiamat now and she is giving birth in a few weeks yet you want me to take pictures of someone for you. Prick!"

[Don't be like that. I helped you out yesterday.]

"I know you did but you should stick to female dragons and devils."

[Fine, you owe me.]

"I owe you jack shit, you old prick."

I take a deep sigh.

"Sorry about that."

"...Boosted Gear. One of the Longinus, wielder of the Welsh Dragon."

"Yeah that's right. There is also the Chaos Karma Dragon as well."

As we get back into our conversation about the swords. A pressure behind me starts to rise, i turn my head slightly to see Kiba standing just behind me.  
I can see anger in his eyes, he looks ready to attack them. From what i remember, he has a serious hatred about holy-swords so much he wanted to break one. He told me this back when we first met but now he doesn't mention it at all, must be starting to eat at him.

"...So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with Japan?"

Rias continues talking with them, she really is the one talking to them. I don't really care, Kiba is pissed and the others are on edge.

"Three of them were stolen and were brought here."

The thief likes it here? Why not Africa?

"So who stole it then?"

"Grigori."

"The fallen angel organisation? It certainly would be them when it comes to stealing holy-swords."

"The main culprit is Kokabiel."

Kokabiel ... he was in the bible if i remembered correctly.

"We have sent priests and exorcists here secretly but they keep being killed. Our order is to not have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you to not interfere with this incident."

"Why not say that straight away? You could be gone by now and looking for it."

"Set-up."

Xenovia was the one to answer me.

"For what?"

"The future."

"Shit! Really? 4th wall right there."

"Indeed."

Hmm ... the fourth wall is some pretty important shit.

"There is one more thing though before you leave."

"That would be?"

"You should know yourself. Follow the aura."

I move out the way and Kiba takes a step forward.

"The four of us are going to fight."

Four of us? Why am i being brought into this?

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirks at her question.

"Your senpai, though i was branded a failure."

At his final word, countless demonic swords appear in the club room.

A few seconds later and we are outside.  
Kiba is facing Xenovia while i face Irina.

"Seems we have been caught up in this mess."

"I agree, though it may be fun to have a fight."

So she wants to as well. Test the dragon?

"Kiba, do you want Omega?"

"Yeah."

"Omega!"

Omega appears in my hand and i switch it to blade form as i pass it to Kiba.

"I guess it'll a four way sword fight ... mostly ... Durandal!"

My right hand flashes as it appears in my hand and i promptly switch it to blade form. The two girls give me a shocked look but it quickly goes away.

"Ddraig, let's try it out. Let's go for 4."

[Boost! x4]

The gauntlet appears on my left arm as Ddraig's voice shouts out. I point my hand out to my left side and face my hand to the floor.

"It's time to check out this sub-species. Revolt, my kin. Dragon's Uprising!"

As i shout an egg drops to the ground and multiplies until there are four of them. They rock side to side in unison and hatch.

"Gather and fade."

The four dragons fly up to head height and then slowly fade. I switch to a position similar to someone getting ready to run a 100m.

"Fade."

I do the same as my dragons and disappear. As i disappear, the dragons scatter round the area. One dragon goes over to be on stand by to help out Kiba, the other 3 slowly hover around my position.

"Hahaha ..."

"Good to see you having fun Kiba."

"Yes, it's nice to be happy while fighting. Now i know what you feel like."

"Then let's start."

On my word, Kiba and Xenovia charge at each other. Slashing at each other and at times i couldn't keep up with their hands.

"Hex.."

I whisper quietly while moving to the side not to give away my position and look into Irina's mind.  
She used to live in this town, she was friends with some kids who looked like guys in school.  
There is a picture with her and her friend and there is a holy-sword in the background. She had to move country because of her fathers work.

Dragons attack with fireballs, weak ones. The dragons reappear above me and fire 2 fireballs each at Irina. I slowly move from that position as the dragons stay where they are. Irina easily deals with the fireballs and charges towards the dragons but she trips. I moved forward to be in front of her and put out a leg to trip her up. I then stand up and reappear again.

"So Iri-chan, how long did you live here before you moved?"

"7-8 years but how did you know?"

"I will not say but it's most definitely not an ability of mine to be able to see into people's minds. It's definitely not annoying in the least when people sleep next to me and i don't do it."

I cast a quick gaze at Rias and turns her head a little.

"Ria-tan was a fan of tea parties it seems. Also Onii-sama joined you because he is a major sis-con."

I turn back to Irina who is getting herself back up, as she looks at me i shrug my shoulders.

"Gaha!"

As i look over, i see Kiba being hit in the stomach by the pommel of Xenovia's sword. Kiba drops to the ground and vomits some blood.  
I quickly charge over and punch Xenovia in the side knocking her down.

"Well, It seems like everyone fell down."

I sigh and move to a central position and stand.

"I guess i'll stop this fight before Kiba hurts himself anymore. I'll make sure this doesn't hurt ... for you at least Kiba."

I drop down to my knee as i punch the ground. A large magic circle forms around the four of us. The four girls look at us in awe at the size of the circle.

"Akashic Torment!"

On my word, the magic circle turned black and energy started to pour out. It caused the two girls and Kiba to be pinned to the ground, you two girls grunted in pain as Kiba just lay there. I take my fist away from the floor after a few seconds and the circle disappears.

"You two can now leave. You are not up to par, know this though. Without help, you two will die without getting the swords back."

I turn and walk over to Kiba and pick him up and whisper into his ear.

"Rias is going to be mad but we will find them and you will destroy them. I will work separately though so push off me and storm off."

A small chuckle comes from Kiba as we take a few steps forward. After taking a few more steps Kiba pushes me off him and storms off, Rias hot on his tail.

"Vanishing Dragon has already awakened. You are on par but behind, you will meet him eventually."

Xenovia said this to me as she picked herself up. She then helped Irina up and walked off.  
Hmmm ... i wonder how i'm going to get all this done. I might enlist Saji, i doubt he will be of any help. I can just toy with him.

It's been a few days since we had our little spar with the church duo. Kiba had stopped coming to do club activities, plus he had moved back into his previous house for the time being. I was secretly keeping up to date with him. We would talk in private in school or just text each other. He has also started to notice the bracelet, he said it has been giving out a lot of energy. He had been looking for clues but was having no luck. I decided to take it upon myself to help out, i had gotten a hold of Saji and i am currently waiting for him in front of the train station. Koneko had noticed my private conversations with Kiba and volunteered to help me.

"So ... Neko, you love me yet?"

"...No."

She states it, wounding me a little.

"How long will it take?"

"...Maybe never."

"So i have a chance."

"A slim one."

"You already have Kaichou and Rias-senpai but you are going for more?!"

The voice was Saji's.

"What's wrong with that? I'm being nice to make them happy, they just end up loving me in the end."

"Hmph ... What did you call me here for?"

"We are going to ask the church duo to give us permission to destroy the Excaliburs."

"Noooooooo! I'm going home."

Saji was screaming and thrashing about trying to get away but Koneko had him in her grasp. Koneko had agreed straight away but Saji hadn't, i will have to play him.

"Karl! Why me? Your group's problem so why involve me?"

"Because i can."

"There's no way i'll help you!"

Fear envelops his eyes. I wonder if Sona would scold him for this.

"Your master is strict and kind, mine is just strict."

"Saji. I am both her and Rias' fiance, i'll deal with the consequences and also there is something in it for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, if you help us out until it's done. I will free you from Sona's scolding and get you either a date or a kiss from her."

"...Really?!"

He took a few seconds to think about it, but it seems the idea of him receiving something good from her roped him in.

"I'm in."

"Then let's go find them."

We spend twenty or so minutes looking around town for them. I noticed them around ten minutes in by the other two hadn't so i decided to take them shopping in the area surrounding them. We went into several clothes stores, we even went into a lingerie store. I attempted to show Saji about to take a bra off and the differences between them. I was told off by the store manager but she was impressed with my knowledge and offered me a job. I couldn't take it obviously, i wouldn't get work done plus i was still working in the cosplay cafe. Of late, the costumes have been better for my mental state. We dressed up as angels the other day, that was weird.

"Karl-kun, why are we shopping and not looking for them?"

"Neko, i already found them but you two haven't noticed them yet. Plus we are staying in one general area and not looking all over."

This causes the two to look around in all directions. Koneko notices where they are and points to a large crowd of people and i nod.  
Saji was oblivious to us as we walked off towards the crowd.

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven."

The two girls were praying on the road. They looked quite troubled as people stared at them oddly.

"Hey there you two. Did you come here without any money?"

"We lost all our money. We have to rely on charity from these heretics or we can't get food."

"We would have money if you didn't buy that fake."

There was a small painting of a man in white robes sitting next to them. It certainly looked like a bad painting, who is it meant to be of?

"What are you saying? This is a painting of a saint, that's what the person in the exhibition said."

So they were cheated out of money, eh? I feel slightly bad for them but also feel good about the fact the salesman's quick thinking.

"Then do you know which saint it is? I certainly don't."

"...Saint...Peter...?"

"That's definitely not Saint Peter. If you girls are hungry then i will buy you some food, i need to talk with you anyway."

On my word they nodded and followed me. I took them to the cosplay cafe as i was welcomed lovingly. The girls there always glomp me on entrance.  
They are rather affectionate.

"You four sit down at a table. I'll deal with everything else."

They go and sit down at a table and wait. I go into the back room to see the manager. I tell her why i'm here and she agrees to give them some food for free ... but i had to do something in return. I had to work whilst we were there. Today was a cat day so i was forced to dress up as a cat.  
Fortunately, i only had to wear the ears and tail. The clothes i wore were those of a butlers. I walk out to whistles from the female customers, i make my way to our table with two plates of food.

"Here you go, church duo. Saji, Neko. If you want food then you have to pay but i can reduce the cost for you."

"...I'm fine." Saji attempts to keep a laugh in check as he looks at me.

"I'll have a slice of cake like last time..." Koneko answers me while blushing.

I smile and turn tail and go to get a slice of cake. I collect it and leave some money on the counter and return to them and sit down.

"Here you go, Neko. Did you start telling them yet?"

"..We had started."

"Good. We are offering to help you destroy an Excalibur, not as devils but as two dragons and a cat."

"Yeah, leaving one sword to you wouldn't be so bad. As long as you don't reveal your identities as devils. We don't want to make our higher-ups think we are connected to you."

"Xenovia, are you sure? He may be a dragon but he is still a devil."

"Kokabiel is someone from the bible. Karl took us down in one hit, we stand no chance against Kokabiel. We need his help."

"I know, but .."

"Our objective is to break the three or take them back."

"You two stop quarreling here. You are disturbing the other customers. I'll be right back."

I get up and walk to the back room and pull out my phone.

"Kiba?"

"Karl-kun, what's up?"

"I've got a lead, come to the cosplay cafe."

"Ok, i'll be there soon."

I close my phone and walk back out. As i make my way through, the front door opens and Kiba comes in.

"Yo Kiba, come on."

I greet him and take him away before the other workers could get him.

"They have agreed to let us help."

"I feel slightly unsatisfied when i'm told the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were an exiled-devil, i would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glare at each other but i break it by slamming my fist down on the table.

"Both of you just stop it. Xenovia, i could easily stop you again and Kiba, be a little more lenient, i'm going to go through a lot of trouble if and when Rias and Sona hear about this."

I take out a piece of paper with my phone number on it.

"Here, if you need to contact me. Now please leave before the atmosphere here gets worse, i will not allow you two to fight in my workplace."

I say calmly and coldly towards the Church duo, their eyes changing to a slightly scared look.

"Ok then. I'll repay you for the meal, Sekiryuutei."

The two girls then got up and left. I piled all the plates up and called a colleague to take them away.  
Once they left, Kiba turned to me and spoke quietly.

"Why did you ask them?"

"I said i would help you, but without them then the task is extremely dangerous. I appealed to them using animals instead of devils so they are allies for the time being. We are comrades Kiba, but before that we are family. I'll help you no matter the lengths i have to go to."

"If i act by myself it would cause trouble for Buchou. You wouldn't want your wife to be troubled, would you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. You helped me in the past, when i came here for a vacation and when we went to save Asia. It's now my turn to help you out."

"Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely if you disappeared."

Koneko speaks up with a sad expression, i felt my heart churn when i looked at her.

"I will help you ... that's why please don't go."

I felt my heartbeat rise and my eyes went red. Tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Kiba was troubled at first but quickly brought a smile to his face.

"If Koneko-chan says that to me, i can't do reckless things. I will work with you. And looking at Karl's face, if i didn't he would try to kill me."

"You better Kiba. My heart almost broke from seeing Neko like that."

Kiba was now eager and Koneko's expression turned to a happy one relieving the strain on my heart. I might be becoming a loli-con.

"...How are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Saji spoke up breaking us up. I forgot Saji was still here.

"Ahh Saji-kun. I didn't know you were here, let's talk for a bit."

Kiba started to talk about his past as i brought some drinks for us. The Holy-sword project. A test to make lots of people able to wield a holy-sword. They were young boys and girls who had talents at using swords. They were being put through constant inhuman experiments. They were completely stripped of their human right, they were treated as nothing and their lives were ignored. But they still had their dreams, to live on. Forced to believe they were loved by God, and they just kept waiting for the day to come. They believed they would become someone special. The results were Disposal, Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the Holy-swords.

"Everyone died. Killed, killed by the ones who serve God."

We listened to him silently, not commenting until he had finished. Kiba had managed to escape from the laboratory but not until after being infected by the poisonous gas. He met Rias after he escaped when she went to observe Italy.

"I have to prove that i'm stronger then Excalibur. Their deaths will not be in vain."

His past was rather intense, i understand his drive to keep living. I feel a little jealous, i wish i had something like that which helped me keep living ... something that pushed me to become stronger. Right now, i'm just living leisurely.

"Uuuuu .. Sob ..."

We were listening with serious faces but a sound of crying broke our expressions. Saji had started crying aloud. His eyes and nose were flooding out liquid, it was rather gross.

"I feel so much sympathy for you right now. It's a horrible story, i understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur."

Saji was talking with sympathy. It's like he regretted past actions.

"I didn't like you because you were a good looking guy, but it's different now! I will work hard to help you destroy Excalibur! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

He was exploding with passion. It seems like a good idea to have brought him into this.

"Ok guys, i want you to hear my story."

Why? Is there a need?

"My dream is to ... make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But it's impossible for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that i can make pregnant to begin with. But i will one day make her pregnant and marry her."

"...You are sterile?"

"Of course not, what made you say that?"

"You said there aren't any girls that you can make pregnant."

"Oh ... i just mean that no girls like me."

"If that's the reason then you are a disgrace to dragons. I should kill you right now for disgracing them."

"Karl, you not going to say anything about him wanting to marry Sona-kaichou?"

"Should I? It was her decision to marry me so he has no chance."

"You are going to allow him to have his delusions?"

"Yup and when we are officially married i'll rub it in his face."

With this our team was formed. Operation Excalibur-a-go-go has started.

Four days later.

I was slumping over at my desk and sighing heavily. The past few days have been busy looking for the Excaliburs. I've been lucky, Rias has been questioning me on where i'm going but having a job is working wonders. We have been wandering around town in priest outfits, they were surprisingly comfy. We had no luck so far.

"What's wrong, Karl-kun?"

The girls in the class had noticed my lack of energy.

"I'm just tired, been having late nights."

"You don't mean ... You and Rias-senpai?!"

"Yeah ... My body aches ... She pulls me into her damn S&M plays."

I drop my head to the table and i hear the girls complaining, some of them wanted to do that to me. The bell rings for next lesson and i try to perk up, i receive a text off Rias about what i said. I replied saying it wasn't me, but the girls had asked me how i was saying i had late night so they may of made it up by themselves. I didn't receive a reply so i didn't know whether i was off the hook but i wasn't asked about me being tired, maybe she accepted what i said and thought i had been working hard at my job. Only time will tell, i just hope we don't get caught before it's done.  
It's after school the same day and we are out again scouring the area. We had finished our club activities first before coming out. I was the only one wearing a full cross, seems like they still can't handle it. We walked around town but mainly in places that were empty The time went by really quickly even though nothing much happening, our bracelets had started to glow more and more during our search.  
As we were walking, Kiba suddenly stopped. Koneko noticed it first and went towards him but stopped as well.

"Look up!"

Saji shouted and a white haired priest fell from the sky.

"Yo Freed!"

I shouted out to him as he clashed swords with Kiba.

"Is that you Karl-kun?! Yaaaay, isn't this a weird reunion? Is it okay for me to kill you now?"

"It is isn't it? I told you the first time you could."

"You told him he could kill you?"

"Of course, throws them off their game."

I reply to Saji with a smile. Freed hadn't changed a bit, still as eccentric as ever. Freed's sword had a similar aura to Irina's and Xenovia's. Everyone except me took off their priest outfits, i just used magic to switch to my battle gear.

"Boosted Gear! Durandal!"

[Boost! x4]

Ddraig boosts up as my gauntlet appears on my left arm. Durandal appears in my right arm and i keep it in gun mode. I tapped Kiba's right side and gave him the power, i was just going to stand back and do nothing unless attacked. Kiba summoned Omega as i transferred him my power. As i jumped back to my original position, i spawn a dragon. I send the dragon to keep an eye out.

"Stretch my line!"

A thin black hand escapes from Saji's hand and loops around Freed. I let out a little snicker as i saw a deformed lizard face on his hand. Freed tries to cut the line but it was like it had no physical form.

"It can't be cut that easily."

As i was watching Kiba clash with Freed with the help of Saji, my dragon came back to me. There were two people approaching, a few minutes till they arrived.  
I walk over to Koneko and place a finger on her lips.

"Fade.."

As we fade to nothing, we move to the side slowly. We look over to see Freed giving up. Freaks don't give up, what is he doing?  
As he runs off, Kiba follows and Saji turns round to see that he is alone. The two people that appeared was Rias and Sona.

"Saji! What were you doing with Yuuto-kun?"

Sona shouts at him as Rias stands by her side with an angry expression.

"Destroy an Excalibur. Karl and Koneko were helping us."

"If so, then where are they? Karl would never give up on a fight and Koneko wouldn't leave Yuuto by himself."

We continue to move until we are by the trees. I let go of Koneko and she comes back into view.

"Stay here."

Koneko nods as i move off. I slowly walk up to Saji and take out my dagger. I put the dagger in front of him and slice the buttons off his shirt and forces it to open. Now i move over to Rias and fondle her. I take a breast in each hand and play a little. With each movement, she lets out an innocent moan and a half-hearted attempt to get me to stop. With each breath, she let out a quiet moan which encouraged me to play more and more. As her breathing speeds ups, i give her ear a little bite. I fade back into view as i bite.

"Hey there. What did i miss?"

I ask them as i take my hands off Rias. She turned around to me, her face was bright red and her breathing was still irregular.  
Sona's and Saji's face were also dyed red. Saji was jealous, as soon as i came back into view i could tell.

"Mmmm ... or maybe i shouldn't of shown them that i can turn completely invisible. Neko! You can come out now."

On my command, Koneko walks out from the forest with a slight guilty expression.

"...Karl! What's the meaning of this?"

"The fondling or breaking of Excalibur? I'm free to do either."

"Both?!"

"Fondling, i haven't fondled yours before and i thought i should before we get married. Breaking of Excaliburs ... well ... as we tested it doesn't really effect me so i thought i would help Kiba out. Koneko found out and followed me so i'll take the blame from not trying to stop her and Saji ... well, i kinda told him a lie so i could play jokes on him ... i mean, get him to help us with his amazing sacred gear."

I start to snicker as i remember the lizard's face.

"That face was funny, silly lizard."

As i continued to laugh, Saji attempted to punch me but i caught his fist with ease.

"Ooooh ... you got balls now. It's a shame though."

I punched him with a non-boosted/gauntleted fist and he flew back into a fence.

"Huh? So-tan, your pawn is quite weak even after stealing some of Freed's power."

"That's untrue, Karl-kun. You are a monster."

"A Handsome monster?"

"...Yeah."

"Then it's ok. Saji, how about a fight? I'll give you an advantage or two, if you win then i'll let you marry Sona. Marriage is one thing i'll never lie about."

Saji picked himself up from the fence and nodded.

"Durandal. Boost five times."

The red gauntlet forms and boosts 5 times as Durandal appears after a flash. I give the gun to Saji and transfer the power to him.

"Alright, I've given you a gun with light bullets but can change into a sword for close combat as well as 5 boosts from me. You can also use your stupid lizard as much as you want. I'm not allowed to use either of my sacred gears, just talent and my original talent."

"Sure!"

"Karl-kun, Why?"

"To show you and Saji just how far behind he is compared to me. Ddraig, drop the limiters on my thinking."

[Gotcha. You are going to do it that way then?]

"Of course. Psychology and Unleash."

"Isn't your Unleash using the sacred gears?"

I shake my head to Rias' question.

"It's my raw power, but i use their ability. When Ddraig first appeared, i became part dragon. You remember how i joined you because i could get wings? I already have wings and a tail, they are the dragon parts of me."

With a red flash, a pair of red dragon wings appear on my back as a tail grows to the length of two metres.

"Same goes with my hair, shame i'll have to cut it again later."

My hair grows a few inches after i release my wings and my tail starts to grow spikes. I smash my tail down and the ground vibrates.

"Ready?"

"Yes, i will win Kaichou from you."

We start as Saji shoots bullets towards me but i easily block them with defense magic.

"It's honorable Saji. To try and take away a girl who doesn't want to be. You should first realise, she doesn't like you in a way to have a relationship with you."

Saji switches Durandal to it's blade form and swipes at me while i continue talking.

"She won't because she can't. It's inevitable that she would but she wouldn't take you away from the rest of her peerage, there are two girls there already who have a small thing for you and with time they will love you."

As Saji lunges at me with his sword, i catch it with my hand and throw him back.

"Qinglong! Can you allow me to use your rapier?"

/Sure thing, Karl-kun./

A silver light shines in Rias' hand as the rapier appears in my right hand.

"Saji, Which is stronger? Sword or Rapier?"

"Sword."

"Why?"

"More versatile. You can stab, slash and even parry but you can't with a rapier."

"You don't need to with a rapier. The reason why the blade is thin and dull apart from the point is more maneuverability. You can attack quicker and more times, it's also more elegant."

I start to push Saji back with quick and simple stabs, they are easy enough for Saji to dodge.

"I can probably stab 3 or 4 times for each swing of your sword. With a sword you use the whole of your body but with a rapier, you only have to use the side that's holding it."

I jump back and give Rias the rapier.

"Thanks Qinglong."

/Anytime./

"Now shall we finish this? Ddraig, Tiamat. Cross-Unleash!"

My body explodes with a dark purple light. My body is covered in purple light for ten seconds as the armour takes it's place.  
When it was complete, i stood in my new purple armour. I was a little disappointed, it looked identical to Ddraig's unleash except for the colour.  
The new addition was on the gauntlet, it had a built in gun barrel on each gauntlet on the half which had my thumb.

Bang! Bang!  
I shot two fire bullets at the ground. One from each gauntlet, they were .44 bullets.

"Blades."

A light blade appeared on each gauntlet. The blades came out from the other half of my hand so i had gun and blade at once.

"Tiamat, change the gun to shoot shotgun shells. Semi-auto."

The barrel changed, it got shorter and wider. I heard a click which told me it was complete.

"Saji, the reason i said about this fight was to teach you. You would never let me do it otherwise, using the marriage was a bold move as well as wrong which i apologize for Sona."

"It's ok Karl-kun. You are teaching Saji to get better."

"Thanks. You are too easy to hit Saji, you are full of openings."

I dropped my right shoulder down and pointed my gauntlet to the ground at a diagonal. Purple flames started to cover it and grew to 30cms in size before taking over my whole right arm.

"Dodge this and you are ready for the next stage, if you can't then you seriously need to train."

The flames move down to the sword and the aura turns extremely dense and deadly. I move so i am exactly 5 metres away from Saji and slash right in front of me.

"Infernal Torment!"

In accordance with my slash, a flame forms 5 metres away from me engulfing Saji and he quickly drops to the ground.  
I drop out of Unleash and walk over to him.

"You see? It was something you didn't expect. I will train you so you can defend Sona when i am not able to, even though i am not in her peerage i will be her husband so i will have reign over you when that happens. I will put my trust in you, if you are taken out then Sona is in trouble. Stand tall and never get taken down."

I help him to his feet and force some magic into him to heal him. As we stand up he can freely move without injury.

"You lost but i will train you up to the point where you might get a chance, i will also teach you Unleash sometime."

I walk over to Rias and grab a hold of her hand and gesture Koneko to take mine.

"Let's go home for now, you can tell me off there if you are going to. Sona, train his agility and stamina. I'll do the rest."

I walk off with Rias and Koneko in hand leaving behind a speechless Saji and Sona.

"That was nice of you, Karl."

"It's his only way to be closer to her plus i do need someone to look after one of my wives. I'll have to do the same with Agares, I'll need to see her peerage."

"I'll ask Onii-sama."

"Please do. Am i getting a punishment?"

"No, you are strong enough to be fine plus having you there means Yuuto will be safe."

Seems like i'm getting away with cutting Saji's shirt and fondling her. Maybe it was so good she is letting me off. I guess i'll make a training regime for Saji.

* * *

We arrived home as the sun had started to set. On entrance, i was greeted by Asia and Akeno. I took a quick glance at them and smiled then walked off.  
I entered the living room and sat down. Koneko was the only one to follow me.

"I'm surprised you didn't stare at them."

"Still think i'm a pervert? It may be weird but i'd prefer to stare at you naked than the others, but that's between us."

I close my head and lean my head back. I take a deep sigh as i feel a soft weight on my lap. I opened my eyes to see Koneko there, i thought it was Loria.

"Warmed up to me now?"

"Now that i know you aren't a pervert."

Koneko doesn't turn to me as she answers but she stares forward and turns the tv on.

"From now on, call me Karl-nii."

I give her a pat on her head. As i reel back my hand, three girls fall into the room. They are all just wearing aprons ... just aprons.

"What are you three doing? The only place i want to see my wife indecent in is the bedroom, Asia you are too innocent for this and Akeno, don't teach Asia weird things and put clothes on."

I give the three of them a cold stare. In the corner of my eye i can see Koneko doing the same so i change my hair to silver.

"Now!"

As i shout the three girls clamber out of the room and me and Koneko turn our attention back to the tv. Food is ready shortly after and the girls apologize profusely and i just nod them off. Halfway through dinner, a large pressure appeared in the area. It cut off food for Akeno, Asia and Rias as they ran into my room and walked out onto my balcony. From what i could hear, there was a fallen angel and Freed outside. A loud thud came out of nowhere as i continued to eat. I looked over to see a bloody Irina lying on the floor being healed by Asia. I move through the house and onto the balcony.

"Freed, don't throw shit around. Next time can you not disturb me during food, i'm quite hungry."

"Yahoo! Karl-kun. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here? It better not be to drop that off."

Our conversation was cut by the fallen angel. He had 10 wings. He looked quite young. Is everyone young or do they just not like looking old?

"This is our first time meeting, Daughter of Gremory."

"Nice to meet you, Kokabiel."

"Hey there, Koka."

I wave to him. I receive an odd laugh of the fallen angel.

"You are quite gutsy, Sekiryuutei. I've never been called Koka before."

"Really? That's a shame."

"Anyway, you are a distraction ... Sister of a Maou ... If i rape and kill you then Sirzech's anger will be pointed towards me."

"Hey! Hey! Only i can do that ... It could be a fun scenario for foreplay."

My comment causes Rias to slap my head.

"What is your reason for contacting me?"

"I want a war so i'm going to rampage around here for a bit. I stole the Excaliburs because i thought it would cause Michael to start a war but he sent grunt exorcists."

"Cool story, Bro."

"Let's have a War!"

He flies off with Freed following on the ground.

"I feel like there has been a gap in the dialogue."

[I agree, Karl.]

"Yo Ddraig, how's the kid?"

[Fine and she is purple.]

"That's good. Name?"

[Seren.]

"Star ... I take it that she has something to do with stars?"

[None at all.]

"Then ..."

[Don't know. You can make your contract with her in three or so days.]

Ddraig cuts me off and leaves after saying his piece.

"That bastard. Off to the school."

"...Why the school?"

"That's where the swords are."

"You know that how?"

"Sound reasoning."

I didn't get a reply off the girls but they followed me as i left. I picked up a pad of paper and a pencil and left with the girls following me.  
While i was walking to the school, the girls ran off ahead and called Sona for back up. I took my time to walk there while i wrote Saji's training regime.  
He better not wuss out. I take a good ten minutes to arrive and as i do i am greeted by everyone, their greetings were mixed. Rias was a little mad that i took my time. I walked over to Saji and gave him a piece of paper. As Saji looked at it, he dropped the paper in disbelief.

"Karl ... That'll kill me."

I looked at him shocked. Sona and Rias comes over and asks me what i wrote as Saji turned into a husk.

"300 Push ups then 300 sit ups then 300 pull ups. After that i will continuously attack him for 5 minutes where he has to defend from a bombardment of different attacks. Then he will fight your rook, Yura, for ten minutes then try to dodge my 'Infernal Torment'. After that, he will fight against me but he has Yura as a team mate so a 2v1 for around half an hour. To finish it off, i will use my powers to increase gravity and pressure on him so he can stand against it."

I get silence in response.

"That's easy ... right?"

"No Karl. Not for someone new, that would probably exhaust us."

"That's right Karl-kun. Saji stands no chance."

"Well he will do it but i'll be easier on him with my attacks. The first time i'll train him, i'll train you two as well."

"Why?"

I tilt my head and smile earnestly.

"Because you are weak."

My words hanged in the air. Their faces both filled with anger.

"You think you could defeat us?"

"Get ready then, my future wives."

They both changed stances to fight but we had no time so i punched the ground causing a magic circle to form, this one covered everyone here. Both Rias' and Sona's peerage was caught in the radius.

"Akashic Torment."

Energy waves came off the circle as it turned black. Everyone dropped to the floor, i could see them struggling but they weren't moving an inch.

"See my point? This is the lowest level of this power, i'll increase it to show you."

I thrusted my hand further into the floor. The energy pouring out created a crater underneath but the magic circle acted as a floor as it kept us afloat.  
Everyone could see the distance to the ground now, it was now a metre below us. I took my fist away from the floor and the circle disappeared causing everyone but me to drop to the floor.

I flew in the air with my dragon wings, my tail had also come out. I dropped down to them and helped Sona and Rias up.

"See what i mean. I should train all of you but i will do the kings and the one i'm entrusting Sona's life to when i'm not around."

I spin around on the spot while the others stand up.

"I thank you for coming So-tan~. Keep that barrier up and we'll deal with the rest."

I walk off further onto the school grounds as the girls and Saji talk.

"He is incredibly strong."

Saji comments on my power, as the rest of Sona's peerage go to forming the barrier around the school.

"You are right Saji-kun. I had no idea."

"...That's nowhere near his full power."

Saji and the two kings gasp as Koneko's comment.

"How close?"

"...10%."

"How do you know this Koneko-chan?"

"... He is the type of person who enjoys using his power. He looked a little disappointed that we couldn't stand up when he was using the lowest form of that power."

"That's right, Neko."

I butt into their conversation as i got back to them. I didn't want to wait without them.

"It's kind of a shame though. I doubt Koka will bring out more than 30%."

I hang my head and shoulders in disappointment.

"Really? He is from the bible and has survived battle with God and the original Maou."

"Yeah, i guess. Can we settle this? I miss having Kiba around. Saji isn't that fun to pick on, Kiba's reactions are better."

I skip off towards the school as the ORC follows behind me. As they catch up to me i start talking.

"Aki, we have an hour till Onii-sama arrives. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why did you call Onii-sama?"

Rias asks with a hint of anger.

"Rias, Aki called him because this situation is dangerous. I'm strong but there is still a chance you can get hurt and possibly killed."

I sprint off ahead while promoting myself to Knight. I make my way to the school field, where all of the light is. When i arrive, i can see four swords giving off an almost blinding light. An old man is standing in the centre of a magic circle.

"Yo, Old Man! What are you doing?"

I shout across the field to get his attention.

"It's Balba not old man. I'm going to make the four swords become one."

"Balba, how much longer?"

An irritated voice comes from the sky. As i look up, i am joined by the others. Kokabiel was up in the sky with the moon as his background.  
Now that's a display picture. What confused me was that he was sitting on a chair. Meh, who cares.

"Not even 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Long time no see, Koka."

Swish!Bang!  
Wind rustled through the area as an explosion sounded and echoed through the area. The sound came from the gym, or where the gym used to be. There was no remains.

"Boring."

A huge pillar made of light shout out of the ground from where the gym was. My bracelet started to react and soon my whole body was covered in a gold light.

**"Trainer. I have control over rainbows, i'll help you out. Your friend holds the one who control water."**

The gold light that covers me starts to change into a rainbow colour. Rainbow and water ... Ho-oh and Lugia? If this is right then fuck yeah.  
My body slowly starts to change. I get taller while my clothes change and my wings start to change.

I was wearing what looked like a one piece but it resembled Ho-oh. My head was engulfed by Ho-oh's, his beak covering a large portion of my head as i felt his feathered crest appear on top. I looked around to see that i was mostly orange but with a gold belly. My legs had become shaped like ho-oh's but it looked like a chickens as well. My wings now arced above my head and each feather was a different colour representing the rainbow. My tail shrunk in length but grew wider. It turned into multiple long gold feathers. My transformation ended and the rainbow engulfing me dispersed. I take another look at my self and am both happy but disappointed.

"I look like a peacock jacked up on skittles."

**"Trainer. Don't disgrace me, i am a legendary."**

"Yeah, Yeah."

As my wings flap, a considerable amount of wind is released pushing the others back a little. As i turn round to apologize i see a small rainbow coming out of my new tail.

"I freakin' shit rainbows! I don't know whether to be happy or sad."

"Now then. I will have you fight my pet that i brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers and a pool of darkness formed in between us. The ground started to rumble underneath us and the thing that came out was bigger than i expected. They looked bigger in films. It was about 10 metres tall and everything about it was big. Heads, tail, body and paws. The resemblance of a dog was uncanny but the three heads proved it was anything but a dog.

"A Cerberus."

Roooar!  
The howl shook the ground underneath us. Completely disregarding the shaking, i take a few steps forward.

"Ria-tan. I got this."

I flaps my wings twice and i arrive at the level of its head.

"Ho-oh, i can use your attacks right?"

**"Some. Sacred Fire because it's my signature move, tailwind and sunny day."**

"That's enough. We can also utilize the rainbow."

As i raise my head towards the sky, my wings shoot out to the side and my tail bridges the gap in between them.

"Sunny Day!"

As i shout the moon is taken over by the sun. The place stays silent though, it must act like a hologram that only we can see.  
The sun quickly engulfs the moon and everywhere is lit up, the blinding lights are now much easier to look at but still visible.

"Sacred Fire!"

A silver circle appears around the two outside heads of the Cerberus. The area around it darkens as multiple blue flames appear in the circles.  
The circles morph into each other and they grow to the same size of the circle and explode. The blue flames scatter disintegrating the two heads and severely burning the remaining one. The Cerberus starts to roar in pain as he tries to put out the flames but it couldn't. The flames acted like they ghost flames, when it tried to put it out with it's paw it just passed straight through. Wind didn't even make the flames waver. A rainbow started to form around around me becoming denser in front of me.

"Taste the rainbow, Motherfucker!"

I flap both wings forward at the same time and it shoots the rainbow towards the Cerberus. It cuts straight through it's body, entering through the remaining head. There was no roar of pain, just a loud thud as the body dropped to the floor. As i landed back down on the floor, the Cerberus disappear into the shadows. I turn round to see the others in awe, Xenovia had arrived while i was fighting. I walked towards them and my feathers rustled about in the wind causing a gold light to glow around me.

A roar appeared from behind me as i stood next to Rias.

"This one is yours. I've shown you the power of Pokemon, so now you know how awesome it is."

A second Cerberus had risen from the ground. Wind started to form behind us.

"Guys, i'll create a gust of wind to speed you up and slow him down. Tailwind."

On my words, the wind gets stronger but it doesn't push us at all. It can be seen to be troubling the Cerberus though.

"Karl, can you transfer some power while you are in that form?"

"Of course, my arms are free."

I summon the boosted gear to prove my point. The green light starts flashing and a number appears on the gauntlet.

[Karl, the numbers indicate how many boosts you need for Rias-hime and Akeno so they can defeat the Cerberus.]

The number was in roman numerals but it was a low number so it was easy to tell. It was 2.

"Seriously? I though the Cerberus would be stronger."

[The Cerberus is strong. It's your power that causes the boosts to be so low.]

[Boost! x4]

I tap the shoulders of the girls and my boosts split in half and they gain my power. I can feel their power increase dramatically as their shoulders give off a red glow.

"Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno starts to control thunder with her fingers pointed towards the sky. She then points towards the Cerberus.  
The Cerberus notices and tries to flee but a numerous amount of swords appear out of the ground piercing it's feet keeping it grounded.

"I won't let you escape."

It was Kiba. He was as i had expected, he was wearing an outfit similar to what Lugia looks like. I was a little jealous, his outfit was quite cool. White with the odd strip of blue. His head was covered by a white hood which extruded at the back. A blue triangle covered each of his eyes as a grey iris glints in the centre.  
He had his wings out as well but they were now thick and white while the ends represented fingers. There were 6 blue strips on his back, from what i remember in Pokemon they worked with air flow in flight. His legs were normal unlike mine and his belly was a light blue. The last detail was a tail, it was a simple white tail with two blue spikes at the tip. As Kiba drops down next to us as a bright flash momentarily blinds us. Thunder crashes down on the Cerberus killing it and shattering the swords keeping it in place.

"Take this Kokabiel!"

Rias shoots a huge mass of demonic-power towards Kokabiel as soon as the dog goes down.

"Hahaha ... That's an attack."

The shot was around 80 times bigger than the usual shot that is fired by Rias. It rocketed towards the fallen angel and struck him within seconds.  
Kokabiel sticks both hands out to try and stop it but narrowly fails. The shot passes and Kokabiel can be seen with smoke coming out of his body, his hands were extremely burnt.

"I see. So the Sekiryuutei is already this strong. Very interesting."

Kokabiel drops to the ground. A loud thud resounds and a white haired priest emerges near the four swords.

"It's complete."

Balba's voice catches our attention. We look over to where he is to see the four Excaliburs give out an even brighter light.

"Four will now become one."

A divine light shoots out of the ground and encompasses the school field. The lights caused us all to cover our eyes. The light passes after a few seconds and a single sword is left in the centre giving out a blue-white aura. I reset back to my normal form as i move towards Kokabiel. When i stand next to him, i can see that he is passed out with a small orb in his hand. I take the orb and pocket it. Ho-oh's voice sounds out of the bracelet.

**"Take his power."**

"I can do that?"

**"You can."**

I raise an eyebrow and then concentrate, just think about taking his power and nothing more.  
The area around me goes dense, a white light floods around us.

"Karl, what are you doing?"

Rias calls to me as the process begins.

"Just becoming part fallen angel."

I concentrate further as Kokabiels body glows a black colour. I stick out my hand and my devil wings come out.

"There will be no more damage caused by you."

I thrust my hand into his chest and feel the power flowing into me. More and more wings start to come out of my back. It ended at 12 wings and they were all like Akeno's, a mix between devil and fallen angel. As i pull my hand out of his chest, the white light dies down and i knock a piece of paper out of his pocket. I open the piece of paper and read it.

...God is dead ... Shit, Asia mustn't find out about this. I punch the ground in frustration and after venting out my anger i make my way over to the others with my new wings out.

"Aki. I quite like these wings."

As i smile at Akeno, i notice that Kiba and Xenovia aren't here. I turn towards the school field as i can hear clashes of swords.  
I can see Kiba and Xenovia fighting Freed. Freed was holding the new Excalibur as Xenovia held a sword i hadn't seen before.

"That's Durandal."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Rias is the one who tells me about it. I pass the piece of paper to Rias as i speak.

"After reading that you may be able to have her as your servant but please don't tell Asia what's written there."

Rias nods to me and opens up the paper. I hear a shocked noise come from behind me as i move towards the school field.  
I catch up to Kiba and Xenovia in a matter of seconds with the new wings.

"Xenovia, please let Kiba finish this fight. I need you to go and read the paper that Rias has, you need to know what's written there."

I talk to Xenovia as she clashes swords with Freed. She nods to me and pushes Freed back and runs off.

"Gaaaah!"

The scream was Balba's. Kiba had cut off his arms and stabbed him in the gut.

"Kiba, fight Freed and break that Excalibur. I need to talk with Balba before he dies."

"...Fine. What's with the wings?"

"I took Kokabiel's power. Lugia looks pretty good on you."

"I agree, it's quite cool. On my way here, he told me about where we can find the other 647 bracelets."

"Seriously?! Finish Freed now so we can go!"

Kiba smiles to me and starts clashing swords with Freed. I grab Balba by the collar and drag him away so Kiba can't hear what's going on.  
I take out the orb and show it to him.

"What is this?"

Balba coughs a few times before answering me.

"The element. We took it from the experiments so we could make holy-sword wielders. Freed took three, that's the last one."

"So Kiba's friends are in here?"

"...Yes."

"Then say no more. You can pass quickly."

I take out my dagger from my side pocket and slit his throat before moving back to watch Kiba fight.  
He was being pushed back, his swords were being destroyed one after another by the new Excalibur.

"Kiba, Take this."

I throw the orb to him as he catches it.

"Within that is the souls of your comrades. Balba took out the elements of your comrades to make orbs that are capable to make Holy-sword wielders. Use that orb and the power of your comrades to destroy that priest and the heap of junk."

I shout towards Kiba as a lone tear trickles down his cheek.

"...Everyone..."

The orb started to give out shallow lights. The light spread and covered the school, the lights started to form together and take shape. It became people, there were multiple boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights.

"Everyone ... i have always thought about it. Is it okay that i was the only one to survive? Some of you had more dreams then me. Is it right for me to have a peaceful life?"

The spirit of the boy closest to Kiba smiled and spoke to Kiba.

"Don't worry about us. We are glad that at least you survived."

The spirits started to glow as more and more tears came out of Kiba's eyes. Their lips all started to move in sync, they were singing. Hopes and dreams was what kept them going.

"We were no good alone!"  
"We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But..."  
"It will be okay if we are together."  
"You have to accept the holy sword."  
"It's not scary."  
"Even if God is watching."  
"Our hearts are always ..."  
"ONE!"

The spirits finished the song together and rose up towards heaven and changed into a large light that fell upon Kiba.

[Karl.]

"Yeah?"

[Kiba has reached it.]

"Balance Breaker?"

[Yes.]

Ddraig then gives out a large roar in enjoyment.

"Kiba! You now have the power to destroy it. Cut them both down."

I shout at Kiba giving him support. He stands back up and faces Freed who had just been watching the whole time.

"Hahaha! Don't cry, you were just singing joyfully with the ghost-chan. It's a nuisance, the worst. That song makes the hair on my skin crawl. I'll cut you down now with the ultimate Excalibur."

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades. Please respond to my feelings! Sword-Rebirth!"

Two different balls of energy come out of Kiba and float in front of him. They start to form together and take shape. Demonic-power and holy power were combining. It felt both good and evil.

"Balance-Breaker 'Sword of the Betrayer'. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Kiba then jolted towards Freed and slashed at him with his new sword. Freed was able to block his strike but the Excalibur seemed to be erased by Kiba's sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords?!"

"If it was the true Excalibur then no but that fake can't cut the feelings of me and my comrades."

Freed clicked his tongue and pushed Kiba back but Kiba charged at him straight away.  
Freed was a little slow to block and Kiba sliced through his shoulder shattering Excalibur as well.

"Nghh ... how could we of lost?"

Kokabiel had woken up and made his way over. I move over to him and stand in front of him.

"I never said you could get back up."

I covered my hand in light and punched him in the gut causing his to fall over and pass out. I took his body and put it next to Freed's and then picked Balba up and brought him over.

"Kiba, can i have the honor to finish them off?"

"Yes, you helped me to destroy the Excalibur and let me fight the battle myself so i will allow it."

I nod to Kiba and smile. I start to gather my power as it starts to force Kiba back. My dragon wings shoot out of my back. I now had my four dragon wings and the 12 devil-fallen angel wings. A red and blue light formed in my left hand turning to purple as black and white formed in my right hand.  
I brought both fists down to the ground and destroyed the ground causing an earthquake but a flash of white light appears in front of me and takes the three bodies before i could finish them.

[White-one.]

"You! How dare you take them away from me?"

My aura grew more and more dense as i got angrier. Kiba and the others had been pushed to the floor from the intensity.

"We are destined to fight! Not steal each others prey."

"That is true but there is no killing intent towards me and it's the same for me to you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Azazel told me to come and collect these three."

"Will they get punished if i let you take them?"

"Yes. I believe Kokabiel will be frozen but not sure about the other two seen as they are humans."

"They are all humans now but i'll let you go."

I drop my aura allowing the others can get back up.

[Oi White-one. Are you ignoring me?]

[I didn't know you were awake, red-one.]

[It's a shame we met like this.]

[It is. There isn't an ounce of hostility from either of us.]

[Yes, it seems we both have more important things to do.]

[It's not too bad. Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[See you then, Albion.]

Albion, huh?

"It seems that reports were a little off. You are indeed behind me but you are much stronger than me. It seem training is in order."

The man waves and flies away in a white light. I turned around to see Kiba staring at his sword, he had turned back into his usual clothes.

"Hey Kiba. When can we go and get the others?"

"On the weekend."

"We can only get 5 more each right?"

"Yes, i'm afraid."

"Anymore would be overkill."

We both enjoy a light laugh as Rias and the others join us.

"Yuuto. Welcome back."

Rias came over to Kiba and patted his cheek.

"There is no need for you to apology. Karl has spoke to me about everything and he has vowed to take your punishment."

"..That is?"

"1000 spanks."

I smiled as he turned to look at me.

"Thank you Karl-kun."

"No. Thank you."

I then moved to Rias and bent down in front of her.

"Make sure to moisturize afterwards."

I was then spanked for exactly 1000 times. It took a while, not so sure on the time but Sirzech and the reinforcements arrived whilst i was being spanked.  
Sirzechs was jealous of me so i rubbed it in his face, supposedly being touched that many times even if it was painful would of been dear to him.  
I don't think i can keep up with this guy when it comes to Rias ... unless she wears glasses.

* * *

A few days later.

I was sitting down asleep in the club room, Koneko was sitting on my lap and as far as i could tell without waking up she was still there. I started to wake up as the room got louder. I opened my eyes to see Xenovia sitting on the other sofa.

"Hey Sekiryuutei."

"Hey Xeno."

Upon closer inspection she was wearing the Kuoh academy's girls uniform.

"So after reading the paper, you asked to become a devil?"

"Yes, after finding he is no more. Rias Gremory gave me a Knight piece though it came at a kind of a bad time. Asia heard what had happened and got upset."

I take a heavy sigh before replying.

"So that's why she was upset. If you don't have a place to stay then stay with us. We all live in my house anyway."

"I will do that then."

"Where is Iri-chan then?"

"She has gone back to headquarters with the remains of Excaliburs. She was disappointed that i had become a devil."

"Of course she would be."

Rias cuts in to our conversation to let me know what's happened.

"Karl. Michael, the leader of the angels has apologized for Balba's actions and so has Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels. There is also going to be a meeting between the leaders of the three factions, apparently Azazel has something he wants to talk to us about."

I can meet Azazel. If it's for good terms then i can get him to help me with these sacred gears and possibly the others.

"We were also invited to that meeting to report the incident."

"Ok, will i have to be respectful to them or can i be my usual self?"

"Respectful. Even to me and my brother."

"Alright then."

"Will the Vanishing dragon be there?"

"Yes, I heard that he is the fourth strongest out of all the fallen angels. Though apparently you are stronger."

"I used only 25% of my power as well."

"Only 25%?"

"Yup, Ho-oh was surprisingly strong."

"If this is all over, may i leave? I have things to get ready before transferring to this school. Asia Argento, i would also like to apologize for calling you a witch even though God doesn't exist."

Xenovia bows to Asia as she stands up and goes to leave.

"Xeno, i'll help you and show you round. You don't know where i live yet."

Koneko moves off me so i can stand up but she clings to my sleeve.

"Do you wanna come with Neko?"

She nods while keeping her head low, i take her hand so it's easier to move.

"We'll see you later."

I walk out with Xenovia and Koneko as the other girls sit there with a dark and angry aura forming around them.  
We take Xenovia around the school and show her each room and tell her which class ours were if she needed help and she wasn't in our class.  
We spend a long time scouring the school and walking home. As we arrive, there were a few boxes outside the house. They were Xenovia's so i picked them up and brought them into the house. I dropped them outside one of the spare rooms.

"Alright, here you go. We can go shopping sometime and get you more stuff."

I leave her to deal with her stuff as i make it into my room and lie down. That night i ended up sleeping next to Koneko and Rias.  
Koneko's affection of me had risen up out of nowhere, it was confusing but it made me happy that she was now showing emotion towards me.

* * *

**There is the Excalibur arc, all in one chapter. I feel like it's a bit mix and match but hopefully it isn't  
It's another side story next time. Getting the full team and then Training Saji.**

**I kept a lot of it short because i felt that some of it was not needed in my story.**

**Until next time, Ciao.**


	7. Teams, Training and a Secret

**Here it is a day early.  
****Short and sweet.**

* * *

Our own teams.

I was packing a rucksack full of items needed for the trip. Me and Kiba were going to the place where we would find the other 647 bracelets.

"Hurry up!"

Kiba's voice came from the living room. I was taking my time packing. I will not fail this mission, i was talking many types of books with me as well. I had a book on braille, just in case. I walk into the living room and spot Kiba. He was just wearing casual clothes with a backpack. I was wearing my battle uniform without the cape but i had decided to leave my weapons.  
Looking round the room i noticed something.

"Where are the girls?"

"Making us food."

"For now or the trip?"

"I think it's both."

We sit around waiting for the girls to finish making the food. I told Kiba of my preparations. I was bringing a tablet so i could check a pokedex app, i wanted to pick 4 fighter Pokemon. I already had my favourite Pokemon down and obviously there was Ho-oh so 4 more was hard. I advised Kiba to go with Dark types and ones that new sword type moves. I passed him my tablet and he chose his 5. When the girls came through, they brought a huge bundle of food with them. There was enough food for a few days.

"You know we will only be gone for a day or two?"

"Yeah but it's just in case."

"Alrighty then. If that's it then we are off."

I look around and the girls shake their heads but Rias and Akeno part to show Koneko holding a bag.

"...Karl-nii ... Cookies..."

Koneko hands me the bag and as i look inside i see handmade cookies. They were all shaped differently, some resembling shapes.  
Kiba tried to steal one but i punch him sending him crashing into the wall.

"Stay back! Neko made them for me."

I crouch down and force Koneko into a hug.

"Thank you Neko! I will savour them."

I let go of Koneko and we say our goodbyes and we leave on our journey.

Time skip - 5 hours.

"That waterfall was a bitch to scale."

We were standing in a field of flowers as we dried ourselves off with a towel. There wasn't much here, a building, a lot of flowers and a cave.  
Somewhat reminds me of Ever grande city. We walk to the entrance of the cave and stop. I stop for two reasons, one i forgot to tell Rias something before we left and two, there was a sign by the entrance. I quickly whipped out my phone an texted Rias telling her to make herself, Sona and Saji free when i come back. I close my phone and put it away and then read the sign.

'Victory Road. The path to become a champion.'

"Hmm ... So it's victory road eh? I wonder if it's the one from Hoenn."

Kiba is eagerly standing by while i talk to myself.

"Kiba! To the Pokemon Center!"

"...Where?"

"The building with the red roof."

We walk into the red roofed building. It was identical to the Pokemon centre in the Hoenn region. There was also a nurse joy and the healing machine, does it even have a name? It's a mystery. We sat at the glass table to the side and i whip out my game boy and start playing Pokemon emerald.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kiba asks me as he steal it from my hands.

"Playing Pokemon. Everything so far is the same so i was going to use it so we can get through easily."

"That's all well and good but shouldn't you of looked inside first."

...I never thought of doing that. My brain has become mush.

"That would of been the smart thing to do. Let's go then."

Much to Kiba's annoyance, we set off again and enter Victory road. We walk through a corridor and don't see a bridge.

"Good job you mentioned this. There isn't a bridge."

"Do you remember this layout?"

"No. It seems new to me but the only victory road i don't remember is Sinnohs."

Kiba nods in acknowledgement as we continue down the corridors. We turn left, then right, the left, then left, then right and we stop.  
It's a dead end.

"Karl-kun?"

"...Yeah."

"It's just a suggestion but shouldn't Lugia and Ho-oh know the way?"

...Yet again Kiba comes to the rescue.

"You ask. It seems the fact of getting more Pokemon has fried my brain a little and i can't think for myself."

"Lugia? Do you know where to go?"

**"Yeah. You are there."**

What? I looked around more but nothing sticks out to me. Only the odd hole in the wall.

"I don't see anything Lugia."

**"There is a hole on each side. Stick your hand with the bracelet in it."**

I shrug my shoulder and we both walk to either side and put our hands in the hole. Our bracelets shine for a few seconds as the walls around us start to shake and rocks loosening around us. Cracks start to form in the wall in front of us. A rectangular portion retreats and splits opening a path for us. We peer down the path and one by one candles light up down the path showing the way. The walls looked like they were marble. The ground had a purple rug that hugged the marble flooring as it looked endless. We walked down the pathway and a bright light appeared in the distance. We quickened our pace and came to the end, a large room. As we entered the room, our bracelets glowed and letters became engraved on the bracelets. The word Ho-oh appeared on my and Lugia appeared on Kiba's. To the sides of the rooms held 17 machines. They each had their own plaque above them all in different colours representing types. There was a lone pedestal in the centre of the room. On approach, i noticed that my book would come in handy. I rummage through my bag and bring out my book on braille and flick straight to the page on the alphabet.

"Kiba, i got this."

I quickly scanned the writing on the pedestal and decoded the message.

"We can only take 5 each but there are no duplicate. It also spoke of a spell that allows us to come back here and change Pokemon if need be, plus it explained why Ho-oh and Lugia were already outside."

I then explained to Kiba why they were outside. Supposedly, the two bracelets had been out for 600 years waiting for two friends to come along and awaken the two powers and bring them here to look after the Pokemon here. According to Ho-oh and Lugia, we were the only ones capable of awakening them. The bracelets had been in possession of some famous people, such as Churchill and Abraham Lincoln. The bracelets had been all around the world looking for the chance to awaken. This story seemed good but it annoyed me.

"Wait a few seconds. If there are 649 bracelets from 600 years ago and those 649 are the 649 in the five Pokemon generations then what about the new ones in the 6th gen?"

"...Pure coincidence."

"Now this is just confusing."

"Just go and choose your teams."

We do as Lugia says and move through the machines picking our 5 Pokemon. I chose 3 plain fighters for different technique and one of them i liked the look that i thought i could have with it, my favourite Pokemon and one Pokemon which i felt best represented a rook. Kiba chose 3 that represented darkness, 1 with sword technique and one random which turned out to be his favourite. We logged them in the machines and the bracelets that represented them came out after choosing them. I seemed to have more type coverage than he did but it was okay, we had also decided to have an extra legendary.  
Kiba chose Absol, Darkrai, Zoroark, Samurott and his favourite Luxray. I chose Gallade, Resolute form Keldeo, Lucario, Rhyperior and my favourite Tropius.  
After putting on our new bracelets, three to each arm we each felt their power flow into us. Kiba's aura grew darker with a small tint of blue and yellow.  
Mine had literally become a rainbow after getting Ho-ohs but some colours were now emphasized more than the other. Green, black and brown being the more noticeable colours. We were also allowed to choose our moves and abilities but only three would get them. One was the legendaries we started with so we only had to choose two.

Kiba chose Absol's Super luck and Luxray's Rivalry, whereas i chose my Tropius' Chlorophyll and Lucario's inner focus. Kiba's abilities were a little more flawed than mine but were stronger at the same time. Super luck allowed Kiba to be more precise with his moves and be able to land more fatal attacks where Rivalry increases the damage he hits on males but reduces the damage he does on females which kinda suits him. Chlorophyll doubles my speed in the sun so it compliments well with Ho-oh's Sunny day, Inner focus is so i don't flinch or stagger from enemies hits so i can just walk forward and punch as i want.  
The only other downside was our five new Pokemon could only have one move for us to use.

Absol: Night Slash Tropius: Leaf Storm  
Samurott: Razor Shell Lucario: Aura Sphere  
Darkrai: Dark Void Resolute Keldeo: Sacred Sword  
Zoroark: Sucker Punch Gallade: Psycho Cut  
Luxray: Wild Charge Rhyperior: Rock Wrecker.

The bracelets were also coloured the same as the types. Absol, Zoroark and Darkrai were all a pitch black and they ran up Kiba's left arm. Luxray was a deep yellow and Samurott was blue like the ocean and they accompanied Lugia's silver bracelet on Kiba's left arm.  
On my left arm, i had Tropius and Rhyperior join Ho-oh. Tropius was a green and light blue where Rhyperior was two shades of brown. My right arm consisted of the three bracelets for Lucario, Gallade and Resolute Keldeo due to them being fighting types. Lucario was a silver and brown mixture, Gallade was a pink and brown mixture and Keldeo was a blue and brown. For the walk back we decided to do it in the form of our favourite Pokemon, Luxray and Tropius.

I allowed Kiba to transform first. He was covered in a yellow light and as it dispersed his armour appeared. It only just comes to me but Luxray's head looks a lot like Sonic's. His head was covered by a black hood, there was a blue stripe which ran over his eyes. The back of his head had three spikes stick out likes sonic's. His body was also black as halfway along his arms and legs their was a gap in the clothing where we could see Kiba's skin but it was painted blue and yellow. On his lower back, there were four black spikes which stuck out and a tail came out from the centre. The tail was slim like a cat's but at the end there was a yellow star.

"Wow, that actually looks cool. I'm probably going to look dumb again, at least i'll be able to feed myself easily."

After admiring Kiba i transform into Tropius. Unlike Kiba, my head wasn't fully covered. I received a green helm which covered the top of me head and ears.  
A small bunch of bananas had grown from my neck and the rest of my neck was now a tanned brown colour. The rest of my body was split into the two colours. The top quarter and the back half had become 3 sections of green and the rest was brown. My wings had also erupted out of my back and had changed. They had become four palm tree leaves, two large ones and two small ones which pointed downwards.

After giving myself a look over, i take two bananas from my chin and they instantly grow back not causing me a single bit of pain.

"You want a banana?"

I offer a banana to Kiba and he graciously accepts. We both like our new forms, i'm not normally a fan of bananas but these were quite good.  
Before we leave we also take the chance to try out the attacks with these forms. Kiba's Wild charge covers him in electricity and i couldn't get near him without singing from it. My attack sent a huge tornado of sharp leaves from my hands, they were able to cut the rock walls outside.

We left Victory road and teleported back to the house to be greeted by the girls. I was tightly hugged by each girl where Kiba just went into the kitchen and made himself a drink. We told the girls about it, i was extremely happy while telling them about the journey. It was something that shouldn't happen but somehow did. Who knew that Pokemon were actually real ... i sense a conspiracy. The girls got an early night as me and Kiba stayed up and played games together.

"There was one thing about the journey that disappointed me."

"That was?"

Kiba asked me in shock.

"No Pokemon appeared out of thin air. That's what happens in a Pokemon game, that or Pokemon of any size appearing out of some grass that comes up to your knees."

"Well that's due to the Pokemon being in bracelets."

"Then they could of done like projections every now and then and play their cry. It would of been awesome."

"Actually, that would be quite cool ... you better go to sleep soon, you gotta do the training tomorrow."

"Good point. I'll catch ya later, Night."

"Goodnight Karl-kun."

I make my way to my room to see Rias already there reading a book on rapiers.

"Anything good in there?"

"Oh Karl. It just says how to wield it and attack with it, the rest is the history."

"I guess i'll teach you a move tomorrow then. Night."

I kiss her on the forehead and get undressed and get into my bed and relax on the soft mattress.

* * *

The training.

It was Saturday and they day when i train Saji and the two kings ... possibly Yura. We were going to train at the mansion we used for training for the rating game against Raiser. I had arrived early with Rias. We both got changed and waited out front, Rias pulled out her book as i started to practice the moves from my Pokemon. I could use each of their attacks without being in their form but at a different level of power. It wouldn't be as strong because it's the Pokemon plus me where as this is just me. Despite that, the moves were still strong. Psycho cut allowed me to cut objects a few metres from me with a swipe of my right arm. By the time Saji, Yura and Sona arrived i had perfected Psycho cut and had successfully cleared a huge amount of the forest.  
I have a bad record when it comes to trees, they just go down it seems.

"Alrighty, now that everyone is here we can start. Sona, Rias 500 sit-ups. Saji and Yura, you'll be doing 300 Push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups."

I then bring out 3 portable pull bars from the mansion and set up stalls for us. I complete my set of three as Sona and Rias finish theirs.  
Yura has started her pull-ups as Saji is 2/3 of the way through his sit-ups. I move to Rias and Sona and set them their tasks.

"Sona and Rias. You two will be fighting Golems that i will create."

I step in front of them and summon Qinglong's rapier as Rias' hand shines as her expression clouds.

"I've met Qinglong a few times in the dreamspace. She has connected me with her so i can summon the Rapier if need be."

I turn around and summon two Golems of equal size. They both looked identical and stood at three metres tall. I then command the two Golems into the recently cleared patch of forest and space them out. Once I've moved them, i create another Golem of equal size.

"Now Rias. I'll show you the move but the rest is up to you."

I tease her cheerfully. I raise the rapier and then take a step forward and thrust the rapier towards the Golem.

"Glow Lash."

A red magic circle appears around the tip of the rapier and red beams fly out of the circle and pierce holes into the Golem.  
The Golem crashes to the ground due to his loss of legs from the attack.

"Rias, Yours will be black instead of red. My dragon powers trump my devil powers which is why mine is red."

I pass the rapier to Rias and push her and Sona towards the Golems.  
I boost twice and then transfer it to Sona but only allow it to strengthen her defenses.

"Sona, the power i gave you will increase your defense. The reason for that is so you can try out stronger attacks and the recoil won't effect you as much so go and try it out."

I point Sona to her Golem and she walks off to practice.

"Rias. You will try out Glow lash and perfect it, also i would like you to create a golem for the purpose of fighting for you. It has to be 2 metres in height."

Rias then walks off to her Golem and i shout to address both of them.

"When it comes time for me to fight Yura and Saji you two will stop and watch to address what is wrong and right, to see where you as Kings are."

I turn round and walk back to Yura and Saji. Saji was lying down trying to get his breath back as Yura was just standing around.

"Saji, Yura. You will now fight each other for 10 minutes. Go."

Saji gets up and moves away from where i set up the bars, Yura followed him and waited for him to be ready.  
Once Saji was ready they started. He started off poorly, he was slow to defend from her punches and couldn't react when she kicked. His attacks weren't that much better, they were sloppy and weak. He wasn't using his full power. Yura completely dominated the fight, it consisted of 10 minutes of her beating down on him.

"Stop."

On my signal they stop fighting and loosen up.

"Yura, What did you see wrong in Saji?"

"He was slow, but that's due to your warm-up exercise. He is not used to this amount of training. His attacks were poor and his stance was off."

"Saji. You need to use your whole body when you are fighting not just your arms or legs depending on which you are using."

I summon Omega to my right hand and start to coat it in flames.

"Saji, step to the side and get your breath back. Yura, dodge this."

The red flames fully coat the sword and start to cover my arm, unlike against Saji i keep the flames on my arm to strike.  
The difference is power and range. Allowing the flames to go into the sword increase damage and ability to burn where as keeping the flames around my arm allows its range to be longer and wider. I take a step forward and slash towards Yura. She jumps back but is still caught by the flames.  
We do it again but this time i attack with the flames in the sword which still hits her even though she jumped upwards like she was jumping a hurdle.

"Do you know why you were unable to dodge those two attacks?"

"I expected you to call it the first time round but you didn't. Other than that no idea."

"Firstly, did you see any difference to me between the two attacks?"

"Yes. The first attack you had flames covering your whole arm as well as the sword, the second attack had your sword eat the flames from your arm."

"Correct. If the flames cover my whole arm then it allows the attack to cover a longer and wider range whereas if the flames just cover the sword then it amplifies damage and the flames go upwards and downwards like a wall."

Yura fixes her clothes as my flames burned them a little and Saji gets up and comes over.

"Karl-kun? We going to fight now?"

"In one minute."

I click my fingers and the two Golems collapse gaining me Sona's and Rias' attention.

"We are ready for you two to evaluate now."

Rias and Sona come over and Rias puts away her rapier on her way. I bring out my boosted gear and disable Omega.  
I boost 3 times and activate Dragon's Uprising. Three small eggs appear on the ground in front of me and crack open.  
Dragons break out and fly straight up and gather behind me.

"Sona, you will keep an eye on Saji and Yura's teamwork. You will also see how they complement each other and if they do it. Rias, you will watch me. Try and gauge how much power i use and look for if i make a mistake."

I clap my hands together and move to take a distance from them and my dragons follow me. As Sona signals to start, i make my dragons fade and fly upwards.  
Saji and Yura both charge at me from the front. I activate Tailwind and slow them down.

"Leaf storm!"

I raise my left hand towards them and a powerful gust of wind accompanying a flurry of leaves shoots out and strikes Saji and Yura sending them back with the help of Tailwind. As the try to get back up, i disable the tailwind and set up Sunny day.  
The sun's light intensifies and i activate Chlorophyll.

"Dragons. Reappear and cause an Inferno."

The dragons reappear above Saji and Yura and set alight the ground around them.

[Reset!]

I reset the boosts and the dragons disappear. I push off from my position and reach them in a split second, Chlorophyll gives me the speed of a knight.  
As i arrive in front of them the speed causes a small gust of wind and puts out the fire. I punch both of them but they both guard against me.  
Yura stays where she stands but Saji is pushed back. I punch the ground causing a small shock wave and then raise myself up balancing on my hand and start to spin. While spinning i start to kick Yura each time i make a full turn. I kick her four times before stopping my spin and pushing myself into the sky and landing down to a punch from Yura. I stopped her punch with my index and middle finger and send a punch from my left hand straight into her gut making her drop to her knees.

"Stand up. Work together."

Saji walks over to Yura and helps her stand up. They are both standing on their feet weakly. Their balance was off and they were both tired.  
I re-summon Omega to my right hand and coat my left fist in fire. I walk towards them and Saji steps forwards to guard.  
I punch straight into his guard and pass the flames onto him burning him, i drop to my knee and slam my sword into the ground.

"Devil's Inferno."

Flames start to pour out of the ground from my where sword was. Fire covered the ground and set trees on fire, the clothes of Saji and Yura weren't burnt and pretty much gone only keeping certain places covered. As the flames dispersed, Saji and Yura collapsed to the floor.  
I take a long yawn and sit down. As Saji and Yura get back up a few minutes later, there clothes were back and they had no wounds but they were still tired.

"Where did our wounds go?" Saji asks in confusion.

"Illusions. I made you believe you were wounded but i didn't actually hurt you, if i did then there would be no school for you tomorrow and Sona would be unhappy."

"Karl?"

"Yes Rias?"

"Shall we say what we saw now?"

"Go ahead. Sona first."

"There was no real teamwork. They just attacked and defended like a 1 on 1, their defenses and attacks were poor but that's mostly due to Karl being .. Karl."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Ok then. I agree on everything bar Yura's defense, it was good especially for the spin kicks ... Rias."

I gesture to her and she speaks.

"I would say 10% of your strength and no mistakes."

"Wrong. I used just over 5% and i did make a mistake to see if you would think about it."

"Where?"

"His dragons."

Sona cuts in with the correct answer.

"Correct but why?"

"You told them to make an Inferno then charged in and put out and fire."

"That is correct and it was a mistake because they were still getting up meaning they couldn't move around anyway."

I clap again and stand up.

"Alright, we are done. Saji continue your training and occasionally spar with Yura and the very odd battle with the bishops to strengthen your elemental resistance. Yura, don't step up the next training step up the one after it. Rias, let's go home."

She nods to me and sets up a transportation circle. As i enter it we return back home.

* * *

Some of the truth - Rias' PoV

Onii-sama had called me to the Underworld for some private matters. I wasn't allowed to bring anyone with me and it made me angry.  
Just as i was kissing Karl goodbye Akeno jumped onto his back. I know he wouldn't let anything happen but he is a tease with no bounds.  
I was greeted at my house in the Underworld by Grayfia.

"Hello Ojou-sama. Sirzechs-sama is waiting in the study, i'll take you there."

Grayfia spins on her heel and leads me through some corridors and stops outside of the door to the study. She opens it on my approach and gestures me to go inside. As i enter, Grayfia closes the door behind me. I look around the room to see the shelves lined with books. Onii-sama was the only other person in the room and he was sitting in a chair behind the desk. I walked to the desk and sat in the empty chair facing him.

"What did you call me for Onii-sama?"

"Ahh Ria-tan~ Two things about Karl."

"About Karl?"

"Yes about parents day and who he really is."

"What do you mean who he really is? Are you saying he has been lying to me?!"

I start to get angry as my cheeks go a little red.

"No no Ria-tan~. He doesn't know this himself yet but he will find out on when the Parent's come to see you at school. I went to see his parent's and bring them over to surprise him and that's were i found it out. He is the lost heir to the ***** clan and his parents have the heirloom to prove it."

"He's a pure blooded devil?"

"Half. He is also half human, the rest of the details will be told to him. You can now go and do whatever."

"That's all you called me for?"

"Yes. Did you want to spend some time with me?"

"Of course not."

I stand up and leave. He is the lost heir? I guess it makes sense, he does have the same abilities.

* * *

**Here is the side stories, they are short for a reason.  
Pokemon was just to say which ones they were so there isn't much there.  
The training was for a few hours and mostly down with Saji and Yura in a fight so that's not long.  
Plus there is the truth teaser which will be fully revealed in the next chapter.  
I'm uploading this one today so i can have an extra day to write it all out.  
Next time - Learning My Origins.**

**Until then, Ciao.**


	8. The revival of Zagan

It's been roughly a week since Xenovia became a devil and moved into my house. She was welcomed quite well but she is still kinda skittish around Kiba, she seems unsure of his opinion of her. Ddraig's been quite the pain as well this week. He has been constantly telling me to go talk to Xenovia, i haven't but when she is nearby he has jerked my head to look at her. There has been a whole lot of neck clicking. For the past few days, i have been summoned by the same guy. He was a rather rugged looking fellow, his looks were on par with Kiba but he was the opposite. He had the bad guy vibe. I'm there again today. We were playing games in his mansion. Normally we would have a few drinks and talk or play games.

"Today, i thought we could play a racing game."

"Sounds good to me."

I liked racing games, back in Wales i had a small obsession with cars. It's not on the same level now but i still remember the statistics and whether the chassis was the same as another cars or if it's a completely new work. This guy was easy for contracts, it was also a fun time. His contracts were to just have a few drinks with him and play games for a few hours. It didn't make the girls happy at home because most of the time i stayed for longer to his request which i obviously said yes to so i could play games without being interrupted by the girls, they have gotten better though. Rias used to be constant with it, i made sleep on the floor naked with the windows open. She would make her way into my bed once she knew i was fully asleep.

I have trouble in general when it comes to sleep. Sometimes it can take me a few hours just to fall asleep and on the flip side, it's really hard to wake me up.  
We raced each other on two tracks and i won both times. I believed it was due to my insane skill at video games but i could just be better than average because looking back i would always beat my friends at all games even racing games.  
They would even set me handicaps and i would beat them in worse cars unless it was something like a Veyron versus a Micra. That race was stupid and unfair, especially on the Nurburgring. Anyway, back to reality. We were using similar cars and i thrashed him completely both times.

"I can't seem to beat you devil-kun ... or should i say Sekiryuutei."

He knows what i am? I know what he is.

"Whichever. Karl is okay with me, Fallen-angel."

"So you know what i am. No hostility at all. I am Azazel, Leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, Karl Davies the Sekiryuutei."

"Nice to meet you too, Azz."

We both smiled to each other. His wings erupted from his back, there was twelve jet black wings.

"I'm the one who took Kokabiel's power."

As i finish my 12 black devil/fallen-angel wings then appear out of my back.

"Thank you, i suppose that is why you aren't afraid at all?"

"No. I just thought you would of attacked me by now if you wanted to."

"Mmm. Does this mean you are friendly towards Fallen-angels?"

"If they don't attack me or the people i cherish then they are good."

"That'll make things easier."

Our talk then dies and he sends me on my way completing the contract. The girls were happy to see me back earlier and as usual Kiba was just sitting in the kitchen eating. He eats a lot but they are all light in calories.

* * *

We were all in the club room the next day. I had been forced to go because Sirzechs was gonna make an entrance, why that concerned me i had no idea. He had teleported into the room without anybody but me noticing. I waved to him on entrance and also to Grayfia who i noticed was standing behind him. Rias saw me wave to some one and everyone's attention turned to Sirzech. Koneko, Kiba and Akeno dropped to a knee and bowed.

"Come on guys, it's only Sirzechs. That's only needed when there are people of importance in the room."

"What was that, Karl-kun?"

"You are my brother now so i can pick on you if i want."

I pull tongues at him as i lean down from my seat and pick Koneko up and place her down on my lap.

"As much as he is annoying me right now he is right. You don't need to be so formal when it's only me and Grayfia in your midst."

I give a light chuckle when he says midst, Important eh.

"Karl-kun. I've heard you met someone who would put Ria-tan on edge if she knew about it."

"Aye Onii-sama. That is correct and the reason i hadn't told her."

"Can i have the honors?"

"Go for it."

"Ria-tan, the person who has been forming the contract keeping Karl-kun away from you for hours in the night has been none other than Azazel."

"The leader of the fallen-angels?" Rias asks with a shocked expression.

"That's him."

As Sirzechs finishes his sentence, Rias' gaze turns to me and her expression changes.

"Oh dear Rias. You are going to ruin your complexion if you continue to stare at me angrily, i'm fine so don't worry about it."

"How can i not worry? He is the leader of our enemies and a really strong opponent."

"Who could of killed me straight away but he didn't. He is fascinated with sacred gears, he probably only wanted to find out more about the Boosted gear seen as he has Divine Dividing."

I wave off Rias' anger calmly. My point is valid at least and i'm fine so she calms down and apologizes to me.

"So 'zechs. Why are you here then?"

"...I'm here for classroom visits. I was going to participate and i want to see my little sister working hard."

"Oooh that sounds good. It better be recorded, i bet she looks cute when she is holding her hand up to answer or ask a question."

Sirzechs face lights up, he seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Yes, Otou-san is going to come too. He said he would bring a camera to film it."

My eyebrows raise in interest.

"So i will be able to get a copy?"

"Of course~"

All i do is bring a bigger smile to my face. Rias is sitting on her chair extremely embarrassed and also lost for words if she didn't break into our conversation about her.

"Is that all you are here for?"

"This is part of work as well. I'm going to be checking the area and the school. I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions here in this school."

"Here? Really?"

Rias' eyes widen in surprise, the same goes for everyone in the ORC.

"This school seems to be tied to fate. My little sister, the Sekiryuutei among many titles, holy devil sword user, Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. There is also the existence of Pokemon which has been brought to knowledge thanks to Karl and Kiba. This is a phenomenon which can't be labelled as a coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in. You are accelerating this motion, Karl-kun. The holder of the Welsh Dragon and Chaos Karma dragon among other powers and weapons."

"Weapons? I don't have any famous weapons."

Sirzechs reels back after i ask him, seems like he said something he shouldn't of.

"Oh .. that was a mistake."

"Ok then. If it's not then there will be a price to pay."

I end with a light chuckle and glare towards Sirzechs. He stiffens a little, either at me or the thought of Grayfia hitting him afterwards for being stupid.

"Karl-kun, would we be able to stay at your house for the time being?"

"Sure, we have plenty of rooms."

Sirzechs and Grayfia only stayed for a few days before leaving for the underworld. The atmosphere in the household was stiff and tense. The girls more or less completely dropped how they acted with me, seeing it as rude and unsightly in front of our two guests. I chuckled and kept acting like my usual self. Each night i brought out drinks to have with Sirzechs and Grayfia, no one joined us except Rias. They actually kept away once i brought out the drinks.  
It was a smart thing to do, things got messy and ... broken. Grayfia was a heck of a drunk once i got her to stop being a maid and be a quest. She was completely out of character, she was loud and forward. Sirzechs wasn't much different making me assume he normally drinks a bit. I am the type who strips in accordance to how much I've drunk but i had no idea what type of drunk Rias was. She didn't drink much before switching to something else when i brought more out. I had quite a few shelves of random alcohol. Ciders, Lagers, Liqueur and Wine. Don't know why or how they were there but i didn't care.

* * *

The day after Sirzechs left, the ORC was at the pool. Kiba was the only one not here, he was off doing a contract of some sort. All the girls were in the changing room while i was out lying down near the pool in some 3-quarter length shorts. Rias and Akeno were the first to leave the changing room. To be honest, they both looked great but the swimsuit itself probably cost way too much for the lack of fabric used to make it. The swimsuits were obscene and probably designed by a mangaka who creates Harems. They were both string swimsuits which just barely covered them. Rias' was white and Akeno's was black.  
I'm not really complaining but they would of looked better if they swapped.

"Hey Karl. How do i look?"

"..Undignified."

I reply with a sigh and close my eyes again. Just as i close my eyes i see their faces change.

"Karl-kun. We came too after changing."

I open my eyes to see Asia and Koneko standing in front of me. They were both wearing school swimsuits.  
I instantly got up and hugged the both of them at the same time.

"Thank god you two are wearing something appropriate."

I break off the hug and lie back down.

"Go on Koneko-chan ask him."

Asia was urging Koneko to ask me something.

"...Karl-nii..."

"Yes Neko."

"... Could you teach me to ... swim?"

I froze. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"...Errr...Umm...I can't..."

"You ... Can't?"

Koneko asked me while tilting her head and looking a little upset. It made me feel bad that i couldn't improve our relationship somewhat with this.

"I don't like water so i don't know how to swim myself."

"Still got that fear huh?"

The voice was Kiba's. He had just got back from his contract and arrived in a pair of shorts.

"I'm afraid so, I've still got some others as well."

"...Shall i teach you Koneko-chan?"

Kiba asks her and she looks at me before nodding her head.

"I'm sorry Neko, i would of loved to if i could."

"If you don't know how yourself ... then it's ok."

Koneko blushes to me while replying and i sigh in relief. I smile and nod to her as she get into the water with Kiba slowly being followed by Asia. It turned out that Asia couldn't swim either and they were both hoping i could teach them. This somewhat broke me and ruined my mood. I was sitting up on a chair with my knees up and bent in front of me whilst i was cradling them. Getting myself so severely worked up tired me out and i quickly nodded off as they continued to swim.

I woke up some time later lying down on someone's lap. As i look up, i see Rias' face accompanied by a dark background. It seemed that i slept long enough for the sun to go down. Rias had changed into other clothes and she had changed me into my normal clothes. The others had gone back while i was sleeping.

"How long was i asleep?"

"7 hours. I've been with you like this for 3. The others tried to wake you up but couldn't, Sona also came by after hearing we were still here."

"I take it she left quickly?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for being asleep so long and for saying undignified. You did look good but i think you look better in something which covered you a bit more."

I sit up and rest against the wall next to her and i move my right hand to hers and intertwine them.  
I shut my eyes and yawn and i lean on Rias before falling asleep again.

During my sleep, Ddraig told me that i was moved by Rias back home and that Seren was ready to become my familiar.  
I made her my familiar while i was in the dreamspace with them, no idea how that worked though. They told me that she held the powers of both Ddraig and Tiamat, she would become as strong as Ddraig and Tiamat combined. I saw her in three forms while i was there. Her portable form, her dragon form and her human form. Her portable form was literally and purple version of Raiarl, her dragon form was still growing seen as she was a baby but she was only a few inches bigger than her portable form.  
For some reason, her human form was the biggest. She looked like she was 8 or 9. She was up to my waist in height and wore her purple hair in a pony tail. She wore a purple one piece with black pumps. The entire time in my dreamspace she would be flying around playing by herself shouting flames.  
I was told not to use her until she was a bit bigger, i could bring her out as long as there was no danger.

* * *

Class visits and a secret that unfolds.

I was sitting in class waiting for the day to start. Students and their parents had come into the room, the students sitting in their chairs and the adults standing at the back of the class. The teacher walks in and stands at the front of the class and looks at the parents at the back.

"We will start soon, there is one kid's parents who are running a little late."

We stay sitting in our chairs. Chatter starts to fill the room, people were wondering whose parent's it was.  
The door crashes open as two familiar people come in causing me to jump out of my chair.

"Why are you two here?!"

"You haven't seen your parents for a few months and that's how you talk to us?"

My father is the one to reply to me.

"I didn't know that you were coming, i hadn't even told you about this. Better yet, how could you afford to come here just to see me at school"

More chatter starts to fill the room. Girls were keeping a close eye on my parents and they continued walking into the room and stood behind me.

"Your wife's brother paid for us to come other."

"He did now. I guess i'll thank him later."

This earns me a swift smack around the back of my head.

"That's one thing i haven't missed."

"It's one thing i have."

"I'll have to get you back later. We need to start class."

I turn my attention to the front. As i turned my head around i saw my mother talking to Karli and Asia and she took her place next to my father.  
The class was a standard English lesson. I wasn't chosen as much as the others seen as i was British, i know plenty of people back home who can't speak English as well as some of the people here. I found myself asleep at times but my father woke me up each time with a loud thud which echoed in the room after he smacked my head. This intrigued the teacher of my class as he had a problem waking me when i fell asleep before to which my dad replied you have to get him as he is going or there is no chance. I laughed to that as the teacher carried on with the lesson. The lessons dragged on, the teachers were just showing off the other kids talents and not mine. Which i had expected seen as they knew i had already finished school.  
This got me some attention from the adults as when we had maths and science the teachers would ask me the 'really hard' questions which i answered with ease and a yawn.

When the bell rang for lunch, me and Asia left the room to go buy drinks. On our way out, all the girls went straight for my parents and started asking them about me. I heard my parents laugh as i left the room.  
On our way to the vending machine, we met up with Rias and Akeno.

"Yo Ria-tan, Aki. Did Sirzechs and Lord Gremory come?"

"Yes with the camera as well."

She replied with a sigh as she puts a hand to her forehead, Akeno stands behind her smirking.

"Ah Buchou, Karl-kun. Everyone came."

Kiba appeared as Rias was wallowing.

"You here for a drink?"

"Nah, i heard there was a witch taking pictures."

He pointed down the hallway as he gained my attention and i jogged off down the hall.  
On arrival, there was flashes. There were men holding cameras at the end of the corridor. I couldn't see anything because of the crowd that had gathered but once the girls saw me they forced a path for me to walk to the front. As i passed through, the witch became more and more visible as well as more and more familiar. She hadn't noticed me yet so she had carried on taking pictures. She wasn't a witch she was a magical girl.  
I only knew this because of the anime that Mil-tan made me watch, bloody good anime as well. Rias arrives beside me and gains a shocked expression.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today is for displaying classes not making a ruckus and taking pictures of someone who isn't even a student."

Saji appears from the crowd with some girls from the student council. On their entrance the crowd disappears.

"Please don't wear that uniform! Even if you are a parent then that is not a part of the dress code, it's a problem."

"Ehhhh! But this is my uniform!"

Saji continued to warn her but she started doing poses so i decided to step in.

"Saji, leave her be! You are being rather impolite, isn't that right? Levi-tan~"

"Karl-kun~"

Serafall jumps on me forcing me into a spinning hug as Saji's jaw drops and Rias gets jealous.

"It appears you have been rude to a Maou, Saji, plus i won't allow you to be rude to a fiance of mine."

I say to him sarcastically without an ounce of anger. After ending the hug, Serafall stays clinging to me but hugging my back and drooping her arms across my front so it's become a piggy back. Saji opens his mouth to apologize but stops as someone approaches him from behind.

"Saji! Haven't i told you to deal with things concisely ..."

"So-tan! I found you!"

I feel a shift on my back but the weight stays. Serafall was going to jump to her but decided to stay on me.

"Aaah, it's you, Serafall. Karl-kun, i'm sorry for you having to deal with my sister."

"It's ok. I'm happy for someone who is as energetic as i am."

I reply with a calm smile which causes the girls to go red. Two men approach us from behind and Serafall spins me round to greet them.  
It was two red haired men.

"Onii-sama, Otou-sama. It's so nice to see you."

"Karl-kun already calls us this! This is bliss!"

"It really is Tou-ue."

Lord Gremory and Sirzechs stand looking at each other, i swear their eyes started glinting. I may of made them too happy.

"O-Onee-sama. This is my school and i'm entrusted with the job of student council president here. You being my sister does not matter, i cannot approve of your clothing."

Sona's voice breaks me from watching Sirzechs and Lord Gremory and Serafall spins me back around making me feel a little busy.

"Boo So-tan~"

"Yeah, Boo So-tan~. Come on, it's one day just let it go and relax. If it's still too much then i'll help out with student council for a day so she can be herself."

I taunt her with Serafall and make a deal that is win-win for the sisters.

"Ok then Karl-kun. As long as you do a week's work for us then i'll let her off."

"...A week?! That's a bad negotiation but i feel like i have to accept, i really don't want to look at puppy dog eyes. My soul might leave me so i accept the week."

A group of cheers come from the girls in the council and Serafall bobs up and down on my back happily. Rias' face gets even angrier at this.  
It seems like i haven't spent that much time with her lately. I'll have to make it up to her too i guess.  
Sona and the rest of the student council walk off to deal with whatever jobs they had to do.

"Ah Karl, there you are. Is the girl on your back Rias?"

I spin myself round this time to see that my mother and father had appeared.

"No, this is Levi-tan. Another wife of mine, the jealous looking red head over there is Ria-tan."

I pointed towards her as she makes a forced smile to my parents.

"Karl. You have quite the attractive women here and big breasts too."

"Father, you don't need to comment on all the breasts you see but yes they are all very attractive."

"All?"

"Yes ... i have five wives. You just missed one of them."

My dad starts weeping and drops to his knees and hands.

"..Dad?"

"You have done well son. I'm surprised you were able to do so well."

"Pfft .. I've always done better than you."

My father stands back up with the 'help' from my mother.

"I have to agree, i only really had your mother where you had how many girlfriends?"

"19 in the space of 3 years, wasn't it?"

"Mum! There's no need to say that!"

"Sorry, i know. Touchy subject."

My face drops and i turn my head to the side. This causes Serafall to get off my back.

"... Uhh ... Karl's father and mother. May we talk? In a less conspicuous place."

Thank you Otou-sama! I'm extremely happy that you are taking them away.

"Kiba."

"Yes."

"Could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Of course, follow me."

Kiba bows to our parents and leads them down the corridor giving me a crooked smile as he leaves.

"Rias. We need to talk, can you and Akeno come with me?"

"Yes."

Both Rias and Akeno agreed and they walked off with Sirzechs.  
Serafall then gave me a comforting pat on the back then left quietly.  
I was left in the corridor with Asia, we had both sat down against the wall. Asia was hugging my side while trying to comfort me.

After school, we were back at my house with our parents and Sirzechs. We were watching the footage that Lord Gremory had taken of Rias at school.  
I couldn't bring myself to enjoy watching it. I just sat on my chair thinking about what my parents had brought up. Not many of them were actual girlfriends.  
Most of them were to help the girl out. I was seen as attractive back in Wales but i wasn't spoken to much. After i had helped the girl out, they had stopped talking to me. I had 2 proper girlfriends. My first and my last, they both lasted over a year.

"Karl. We have something important to tell you."

My mother catches my attention. Everything had gone quiet and the tv was now off. The whole peerage and our parents were there staring at me.  
I now noticed that my father was holding a sword. It came out of nowhere, i hadn't noticed it but i can now feel an intense aura coming from it.

"This is Ala-Gladius. A demonic sword known as the 'Angel Killer' and it belongs to you."

My father passes me the sword. It was a bastard sword that was pure silver with a white grip and hilt. The hilt looked like wings.(Ala-Gladius from Prism Ark.)

" ... It ... belongs to me?"

I ask my parents with confusion and hesitation.

"Yes. Your real name is Karl Zagan and you were born half devil and half human."

My mother takes out a piece of paper with a brown magic circle on it. She gently grabs my hand and stretches it out facing my palm upwards. She then moves the paper back and forth above my hand. This causes my hand to flash a brown light and reveal a magic symbol. It looked like a clan insignia. It was a brown circle with the letter 'Z' inside and the points to the Z were emphasized.  
This causes my wings to break out of my back and i feel my power change. I felt a little stronger physically but i felt my magic ability increase dramatically.

"Zagan? So i'm the current head of Zagan?"

"That is correct."

Sirzechs answers me. I was confused, this was just out of nowhere. I hadn't even been told by my parents the slightest about this, they hadn't even told me at school that they needed to talk to me. My mouth opens slightly to say something but no words come out. Sirzechs sees this and continues.

"You will now be a king but you can have both King and pawn pieces if you want."

"Yes, i'll do that. I don't believe Kiba is strong enough yet for me not to worry about Rias."

This earns me a smile from the parents.

"The Zagan clan was extremely well liked by all clans. The only clan to not have bad blood with any clan. They were extremely skilled in illusion magic and leaded in anything to do with animals whether it be taming or looking after them."

"So what about my actual father then?"

"There is someone who can tell you more about him, a close friend of his. Just to let you know, if you were bred in the underworld then you would be at the same stage as Rias and Sona."

I would? This is interesting, how many families do i have now? This is also the reason why my Fade ability appeared so easily.

"What was that paper about anyway?"

"It broke the seal on you, your devil blood was suppressed and your sacred gears were put into a sleep state to keep you safe. My mother had completed a lot of contracts with him and was the most trusted."

"Your father was frequently targeted by fallen-angels like the rest of the Zagan clan. Losing them was a huge loss to the underworld because they were like the bridge that helped everyone up and help us get along. Now with you this might make us stronger as a whole."

Lord Gremory continued my father's explanation. I'm the hope for the underworld? It seems like i may get quite busy.

"This may be a dumb question but why is Ala-Gladius called the 'Angel Killer'?"

"During the great war, it racked up the most kills on Angels out of all weapons in the underworld."

Oooooh, so it's a strong and fabled sword. This is awesome, i get a strong weapon, learn about my bloodline and get to play politics. Politics isn't that good but it'll help me grow.

"I will take you to the Underworld now. There is people you'll need to meet to get your land back and we will need to broadcast this live."

Sirzechs speaks to me as he stands up and readies a teleportation circle. I nod and step into the circle.

"Rias, Father. Can you call Sona and her peerage here so you can all see the broadcast?"

"Of course Sirzechs. This is great news for all clans in the underworld."

Lord Gremory smiles to us as Rias nods. I smile to my parents.

"Thanks for telling me this. You have been great parents and i'm sure you will continue to be."

I bow to them and we are covered in light and me and Sirzechs teleport away to the underworld.

We arrive in the underworld, i hold my new sword in my hand as i look around. The sky was a reddy-purple and it was murky. It was strange but it felt right.  
In front of us was a huge wall that i was too small to see over. The gate was another matter, it was tall and heavy looking. Why it was taller than the wall made no sense to me.

"This is Agares territory. We need to tred carefully until we meet Lord Agares."

I nod to Sirzechs as we arrive at a gate which has 2 guards. Agares huh? That means me and Seekvaira are closer than just fiances.

"Halt."

The first guard says to us as the other starts talking into a headset and a few seconds later starts to stare at me, and then he receives a shocked look.

"Karl-sama. We are sorry for this go right ahead."

The guard apologizes to me and bows as the gate opens for us. When we walk past the other guard bows as well.

"That was easy."

Sirzechs speaks up happily. I had heard that Gremory and Agares weren't that friendly. As we enter the gate we are greeted by another guard who escorts us to the mansion. When we arrive three people are standing there. One man and two women, one of the women was Seekvaira. As we stop in front of them Sirzechs speaks up.

"This is the lost heir to Zagan. Bye, I've got to set up the broadcast."

Sirzechs disappears through a new circle as i'm confused. It must be real bad blood for him to go that quickly.  
When i turn to the three people, i receive shocked looks. I unsheathe Ala-Gladius and bring the rune to my palm and show them.  
I learn that this is true by a hug from the man.

"Isn't this a surprise? My daughters husband is the son of my best friend."

I give him a faint smile as i slowly return the hug.

"You were my fathers friend? Lord Agares?"

"Yes. I'm so happy to see that you are alright. I was told that you were given to humans to keep you safe and i would like to meet them and thank them myself."

He nods twice when he says yes. All their faces change to a happy expression, Agares and Zagan must of been really close.

"May i learn more about my Father and the clan?"

"Yes yes. Come in and we'll tell you."

The doors open behind them and we walked into the house. Lord and Lady Agares walk side by side as Seekvaira moves beside me as we follow. I clip Ala-Gladius to my belt as we walk. A butler leads us into room with a big table and lots of chairs.

"Sit down and we will start."

Lord Agares pulls out a chair and i sit in it. Seekvaira sits next to me and Lord and Lady Agares sit across from us.

"Your father's name was Flynt Zagan. He was my best friend and the man who kept a big part of the underworld together. From animals to relations, he was the head. He was highly respected by all in a lot of fields. He was also a great swordsman and illusionist. Many people called him the Silent Knight. When he died, his funeral was the only place where the clan heads all gathered together outside of really important meetings."

"He was that great?!"

I ask with astonishment and excitement. I never expected him to be that revered and respected.

"He was. It was a serious loss when he passed. As his best friend, all of his land and businesses were left to us until you were old enough. So you will be getting all the deeds and we will deal with the paperwork side because this is such a great day."

Knock! Knock!  
A few knocks come from the door and it gains my attention.

"Come in."

Lord Agares shouts and the door opens. A middle aged woman enters the room, She was tall with brown hair and was wearing a maids uniform.

"She was the head maid in the Zagan clan as well as the most loyal. She has also looked forward to the day you grew up and had returned."

The maids eyes sparked and she ran towards me and grabbed my hand.

"K-Karl-sama! You are finally back."

"I am, may you tell me your name?"

"Of course. My name is Lyra."

She smiles as she speaks. Her grin was huge, you could tell she was outrageously happy for this day. As we continue to talk, a small magic circle appears and a voice is talking to Lord Agares.

"Are you looking forward to return home, Lyra?"

"Of course Karl-sama."

"When it's just us, i'll need you to be strict and call me Karl sternly. Just in case you refuse, it's an order."

I chuckle as i say the last part and Lyra joins me.

"Okay Karl-sama. I will keep you in line."

"Hahaha .. Please do."

The two female Agares' watch me with happy expressions. Lord Agares interrupts us as he finishes his call.

"Karl-kun. There is a news crew just outside the house to reveal you. We will go there now and wait for you to be called out."

"Alright, Lord Agares. I'm not sure if you will see this as rude at the moment but could i call you two Otou-sama and Okaa-sama seen as i will be your son-in-law soon."

"Only because you are a Zagan."

Lord Agares gives a bellowing laugh. It puts me a little on edge but makes me happy at the same time.  
We both get up and make our way to the door with Lyra as our escort. I take a deep sigh as we wait by the door and i can hear the news crew outside.

"Hello devils everywhere! We have a broadcast from Lucifer-sama and Agares-sama! It's a revival. Say hello to the heir of the Zagan Clan!"

The reporter shouts and the door opens. I take another deep sigh and am given a little shove from Lyra, she gives me a warm smile and i step out into the view of the cameras. I wave to the cameras with Ala-Gladius in my hand. How many cameras are needed? There were multiple different cameras with different insignia's on them.

"Here he is! Karl Zagan-sama, the once lost heir. Many of you know him as the man who stopped the marriage between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex."

A barrage of flashes hit me as the cameras take lots of pictures. One reporter with a red microphone approaches me first.

"Zagan-sama. How does it feel to now be Lord Zagan after thinking you were just a reincarnated devil?"

"Firstly, there is nothing wrong with being a reincarnated devil. Secondly, it's quite the shock. I had absolutely no idea about this, i feel like i have a massive wall to climb to fill my father's shoes."

Another report steps up and asks me a question.

"What will you be doing with the business?"

"Well, for the time being they will stay under Agares control until i get myself acquainted. I'm not too sure as of yet because i haven't seen them but i hope to have detailed conversations with the owners to find out how their business' or shops have been going."

After the two questions, i received some claps from the crew and people nearby. This time a female reporter steps up with a blue microphone.

"Is there anything you are going to change?"

"Hopefully not. I'm going to try my best and keep the Zagan clan's name."

This answers receives a lot more applause than the first two.

"Do you know what will be done in the first week?"

The same reporter asks this question.

"Learning the basics. I will be really learning about my businesses and history really."

A flurry of questions come in after this asking me about my sacred gears and the marriages. I don't reveal much to them, only the basics and what seemed to be what everyone already knew. The whole interview lasts for half an hour before stopping.

"Alright devils everywhere! This was a special broadcast from Lucifer-sama and Agares-sama on the revival of the Zagan clan."

As the camera crews pack up, they come to me for handshakes. They were all very courteous towards me, i was now someone really important.

"We would like to thank you for doing this interview and reveal on such short notice Lord Zagan."

"It's alright. I hadn't known till you were outside this house."

I said to the man jokingly but he got worried.

"Don't be worried, it's all Sirzechs fault really."

"Thank you Lord Zagan. We'll see you again."

The reporter waves to me as he leaves the grounds with his camera crew and equipment.  
A series of claps appear behind me, i turn around to see Lord Agares coming out of the house. He was being followed by Lyra, Seekvaira and two new girls.

"That was a good interview Karl-kun, i was surprised you did so well."

"Thank you. Who are these two girls?"

"The girl on my right is Clara and she is my Queen, the girl on my left is Natalia, my knight."

Seekvaira answers me. Clara was the same height as Seekvaira and looked quiet, she wore similar robes to Seekvaira as well but she also had a nodachi in it's sheathe by her side. Her hood was up so i couldn't really take in any details, all i could see was brown hair peeking out of the hood. The knight on the other hand was a whole different person. She looked happy to see me, she seemed like an excitable person. She had two weapons on her back, a naginata running down her back and a scimitar buckled across her lower back.  
She had pink hair that was done up in twin pigtails.

"Where is the rest of your peerage, 'Vaira?"

A small blush appears on her face and Natalia notices and teases her a little.

"They are out doing other things. I have a bishop taking two pieces, two rooks who are twin werewolves and three pawns holding 3,3 and 2 pieces respectively."

"So you have a full peerage? I seem to be quite far behind."

I bring a smile to my face as Natalia catches my attention.

"Karl-sama, would we be able to spar?"

"Of course. I would like to see if i can trust you to protect 'Vaira."

Lord Agares hears this and transports us to a new location. It was just a plain field, nothing but grass everywhere.

"This is an artificial battlefield, just like the one in the rating games. Go nuts."

"'Vaira, could i spar with your knight and queen at the same time?"

"...Go ahead."

She answers favorably as Natalia and Clara take their side opposite me and unsheathe their weapons and take their stances.

"Ddraig. You know what to do."

[Boost! x4]  
[Explosion]  
[Dragon's Uprising.]

Two eggs drop on the ground then double. They rock back and forth then crack open and hover next to me.

"Dragons, Fade and disperse."

The four dragons start to move in different directions as they turn invisible.  
I take Ala-Gladius out of it's sheathe and the jewel in the hilt shines. I change my clothes to my full battle armour and summon Durandal in it's blade form.  
I look down to Ala-Gladius so see my hair has grown again. It was now halfway down my thigh and i changed the colour to black to blend with my armour.

"You can do it Karl-sama."

Lyra is standing next to Seekvaira as she cheers for me before we even started. I reverse my hold on my swords and then cross my arms in front of me and take a stance. I look over to Lord Agares to say i'm ready. He turns to Clara and Natalia and gets the same response.  
He raises his arm and then drops it a second later.

"Start!"

As he tells us to start, Natalia dashes straight towards me as Clara starts to ready a magic attack.

"Dragons, attack Clara."

I block Natalia's attack with both swords as my dragons unload fireball after fireball at Clara causing her to stop her magic.  
Natalia is trying to push me with all her might but i stand my ground and push her back. She continues her assault on me as my dragons continue their assault on Clara.

"Ddraig boost four more times and add to the dragons."

[Boost! x4]

Each dragon splits and forms another dragon making double the barrage.  
I activate tailwind to push Natalia back and then activate Sunny day to invoke Chlorophyll.

"You are a strong swordsmen. I think i might be able to trust you with protecting 'Vaira."

I then allow my boosted gear to reset so i can test Clara.

[Reset!]

The 8 little dragons disappear and Clara becomes visible, her clothes were a little charred but she begins to charge her magic again.

"Natalia! Move!"

Clara shouts and Natalia jumps away from me as she unloads a powerful icicle barrage at me. I stand there and take it.  
When the barrage stops, i was standing there fine. My clothes had been damaged a little but my skin was cut free.

"You are going to have to try much harder than that."

I disable Durandal and just keep Ala-Gladius in my hand. I push off the ground and jolt towards Clara and cut her side with my sword.  
She goes down after receiving a deep cut to her side and her clothes around that area had been blown off.  
I stand up and look at the damage and then look at the sword. It was strong, really strong. The aura was good as well, the wings made it look pretty cool as well. Clara gave up and retired from this fight and stepped to the side and got healed by Seekvaira.

"Disable Tailwind but keep the Sun up, Ho-oh"

**"Will do but can you change into me. I would like to fight with you."**

"If that's want you want."

**"Armour: Activate."**

I'm covered by the all so familiar rainbow beam. As it dies down, i stand in my Ho-oh form. My wings out behind me causing a small gale while blowing around a gold light. I still looked like a peacock on skittles.

"You ready Natalia?"

"Always."

We took our mark and pushed off from the ground towards each other. I used my wings to give me extra force and we clash blades before moving straight past each other. As we stopped, ho-oh deactivated and i sheathed my sword.

Crack! Snap!  
Both Natalia's naginata and scimitar broke from my final attack.

"And that's game."

The remains of her weapons drop to the floor in front of her. I turn round to the others seeing a huge grin on Lyra's and Lord Agares' face, Seekvaira and her two servants both looked astonished. I was actually a little surprised, i never expected to break her weapons from that attack.

"That was a fun little spar, shall i pay for the repairs?"

"No Karl-kun. I'll pay for it, it was nice to see Ala-Gladius in action again. Your skill rivals your father and your speed surpasses his."

"Thank you for your kind words but the speed wasn't mine. I just doubled it."

I raised my left arm and pointed to Tropius' bracelet.

"These 6 bracelets have different powers and abilities that help me out, i can also take the form of them as you saw just then."

"That doesn't matter, it's still YOUR power. Now Karl-kun, let's go to your mansion. Shall i bring servants to help out?"

"No, that'll be fine. I'll help Lyra do some cleaning. I want to check the house out myself."

Natalia now moves over to stand beside Seekvaira as she addresses me.

"Karl-sama, i really enjoyed our fight. Please spar with me again sometime."

"Of course, once your stronger. 'Vaira, it was nice seeing you. I'll see you again soon."

She replies with a bow as Lord Agares teleports me and Lyra to my new house. When we arrived the outside looked well kept. Their was no moss and the grass was short and clean. The inside was a different matter though. It was full of dust and cobwebs. There was plenty of equipment to the side as we entered.

"Well then Karl-kun. I'll be off then, sometime later i'll drop off your evil pieces. I'll bring by the papers once you are gone and i'll go through them with Lyra and she'll sort them out and deal with them so be ready at any time to receive papers to sign or look over."

"Ok thanks, i'll see you again ... Otou-sama."

I smile and wave as he teleports away. I turn around to face Lyra who has rolled up her sleeves and grabbed some equipment.

"I'll take the upstairs, you've got downstairs Karl-sama."

Lyra tells me without facing me and she runs off and gets to work cleaning the staircase. I grab some equipment and walk down the right side corridor from the small map i picked up, this holds the kitchen and dining room as well as a store room which held the equipment.

As i entered each of these rooms, i noticed that they were well kept. The kitchen and dining area was sparkling, the tops and cupboards were clean and not a piece of dust was in sight. I was surprised to see it like this after seeing the entrance. I guess the food areas must be kept clean at all times. The storage room was slightly different. It was dusty and filled with boxes. I cleaned the room of the dust and cobwebs before opening the boxes. Inside the boxes were lamps, candles and some kitchen equipment. They were all clean from being inside the boxes. I finished cleaning the room and went out and hoovered the hallway before moving to the corridor on the left side.

The left side held my study and a library. The study was kept in immaculate condition whereas the library was really dirty. The study wasn't a giant room but it was big for what it was. It consisted of two large shelves running along the wall on each side of the room. They held books about the Zagan clan history and wars from their viewpoint. It also held details on what they spent their money on and how much they did. It also held accounts of marriages to what families and the reasons for it. The desk held a computer with a piece of paper on the screen. Their was also a set of three pens in a holder at the side of the desk.  
The draws held all the other necessities like paper, ink and the clan stamp. The piece of paper that was on the screen held details one the computer, it surprised me. To say the least, it was a super computer which took up the same space as a laptop. I activated it and they keyboard was a hologram which rose out of the desk, the mouse was a hologram as well but it felt real.

After finishing with the study, i moved to the library. It was huge, it covered two floors and had a balcony at the top which had a door to the floor as well as stairs up to it. Each book was different, there were no duplicates but there were multiple books on the same subject. There was quite a few books on illusion spells which i grabbed two novice ones and put them in a bag.  
As i was cleaning, i also looked at all the books to see which ones i could take. After finishing cleaning the room, i had picked up a few new books. I had one on the history of the clan, one on business, one on animal care and another on animal taming.  
I put the four books in the bag with the two illusion books and walked back to the entrance.

When i arrived, Lyra was standing there with papers and a small box was next to her on a table.

"Yo Lyra."

I caught her attention as i moved towards her.

"Ahh Karl-sama. I see you found some books. Here are some papers for you to take back with you."

She then dumps a lot of paper in my arms, they were really heavy. I dumped them in my bag and hoisted it onto my back.  
It was lucky that the papers were tied together with a ribbon.

"Once you've finished with them and stamped them, let go of the paper and it will teleport to me and i'll sort out the rest."

That seems rather handy. Lyra then picks up the box and passes it to me and she opens the lid and inside were 16 brown chess pieces.  
As i pick up the King piece, it resonates with me and enters my body. I feel a slight resistance between the pawns and the king but it dies down after Ddraig deals with it for me.  
I also felt a small rise of power as well. My power has risen quite a lot recently, maybe too much.

"They are your evil pieces, use them wisely."

I place them in my pockets and they disappear. Underneath them was a note.  
It said that 'all i need to do is think about the piece and it'll appear in my hand, Congratulations on becoming a High-class Devil.'  
It was written and signed by Ajuka Beelzebub, but it felt like a re-used letter because of me just becoming the head i would of expected something about that too.

"Thank you for helping me with the house Lyra. We need to sort out workers here, right?"

"Yes. We need a cook, a gardener and some maids/butlers."

"Would i be able to ask you to take care of that for me? I need to be getting back soon."

"Of course Karl-sama. I will await your return."

"Send me the papers on the people you think will be appropriate. I'll choose the ones which look good and then you can interview them."

"It will be my pleasure."

Lyra bows to me and sees me out of the door.

"Alright, i'll see you soon."

"Take care Karl-sama."

A brown magic circle appears underneath me and teleports me back home. As i arrive back, my house has gotten quite busy with people but my parents weren't there anymore. The new people to arrive was Sona and her peerage, Serafall and Grayfia. Sirzechs had also gotten back at sometime. The people in the room stare at me when i arrive back.

I dump the bag on the floor and sit down.

"I take it you guys are here because of the broadcast."

I address everyone in the room and am answered by nods.

"Karl-kun, i didn't know you were a High-class devil."

"Saji, don't be disrespectful. It's Lord Zagan now or Karl-sama."

I reply to him cheerfully and with a laugh.

"I only found out not that long ago. Anyway Sirzechs! Thanks for just escaping after we got there. You just left without a word. You tell Lord Agares that i'm the heir and then you bugger off, what's that about?"

I start to get a little angry as i address Sirzechs. All eyes then turn to him as he receives a smack from Grayfia and her harisan.

"I just wanted to tell the underworld about you. Having the Zagan clan back is a big deal."

"I know it is. You could of at least allowed me to get settled before you throw me in the deep end."

"Ah well~ It's all over now and you dealt with the interview well."

My anger starts to subside as Sirzechs turns his head away.

"Anyway, this sword is great. I tested it against Seekvaira's Knight and Queen. Took her queen down in one hit but my dragons had weakened her and i destroyed the Knights weapons in a single strike."

"What?! You become the head of a clan and within the first hour or so you have a fight?"

"Yeah~ Why not?"

"You could of injured yourself."

"Then i could of got Rias to sleep with me at night to heal me. That's not what you want is it Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs starts to glare at me and it makes others in the room a little scared before i laugh him off.

"Anyway, you guys enjoy yourself while you are here. Play games or have some drinks, i have some paperwork to deal with."

I wave to them as i leave for my room and sit down at my desk. Loria came in through the door and jumped onto my lap.  
I gave her a fuss. She has gotten quite big lately, i'm pretty sure she is around the same weight as Koneko.

I take the papers out of my bag and plop them down on my desk. I take out a pen and undo the ribbon holding the papers together.  
I take a bundle of papers and flick through them. A majority or them were letters from devils and clan heads.  
The clan heads were wishing to meet with me and talk about relationships and things they had going between each other.

Then there were letters from fans of me and the clan. The clan fan letters were just saying how happy they were that i was back and the Zagan clan was back to help out. The male fan letters consisted of praise on my fighting skills, there were some from kids who wanted to be like me. The majority were fan letters from girls. Some of them were marriage requests and others were just them being somewhat creepy. The amount of letters received in such a short time was incredible. I had received some presents from other clans as well. I had received some money from them, supposedly to deal with loans and some was to help me get started because i was bound to mess up a little at the start.

I was grateful for everything, it seems like my dad was a real figurehead in the underworld. Respected on a level different to Maou. I suppose i will get that as well soon enough but i also have a lot of expectations to meet because i'm his son.  
I cleared out the letters first and put the important stuff to the side. I wrote replies to the clan heads saying i would meet with them and the odd replies to adults and kids thanking them for their letters and support. And like Lyra had said, once i let go of them after finishing they teleported away. It was handy. I rested back in my seat and the door to my room opened.

Rias and Sona had entered my room to check up on me. It had been a few hours since i got back and people were going to sleep.

"Thanks for letting us come round Karl-kun. I will see you at school."

"Of course, see you there So-tan."

I smile to her as she leaves and closes the door leaving me and Rias alone.

"So, in the space of a few hours i go from lower than you to ahead of you. It feels a little weird."

As i speak i summon the queen piece to my hand and look it over.

"It was quite the surprise but now knowing that you are a High class pure blood as well will relieve a lot of pressure of Onii-sama and my family and the fact you are Zagan will do wonders."

"Mmm ... i brought some books back with me so i will get to know what's expected from me."

"I will help you all the way, Karl."

Rias hugs me from behind whilst resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, that would be a great help. It will eat into our time together."

"It will but it won't if i help you with your work."

I turn my head slightly to look at Rias and she brings me into a kiss.  
We kiss for a few seconds before i back out.

"I'm sorry to end it there but i need to deal with these papers."

I say to her as i turn back around and get to the papers. Rias looks unhappy but she moves to the bed and sits down to read a book.  
The door opens again and Akeno comes into the room wearing a see-through white gown.

"If you want to sleep here just wait a bit."

I tell her while continuing my paper work. They were all to do with the businesses. The territory was now mine after receiving the deed so i had to sign off as the new owner of the land and the shops and businesses in the territory. There was three places in my territory, the capital and two towns. My territory was mostly filled with fields to tame and rear animals so most of the houses were in rural areas.

Quite a few papers were to deal with parties that were celebrating my return, i immediately signed off on them. The others were just to tell me the owners of specific places and what stores were there and owned by who. There was only 1 blacksmith in my area so i dealt with his work quickly and also sent him a bit of money to help him out and a request to make me a battleaxe with his best stuff. There were two tailors, two taverns and a few lodges, these were all dotted around the towns. The capital, Zacaht, was a heavily populated area. It was were most of the lower class devils lived. It had multiple tall hotels housing them. There was a few training areas and guild stations.

There were two major guilds in the capital and they were the heads on Animal tamers and the illusion side to the mage guilds.  
The other guilds were small consisting of the odd guild member from other guilds. All the stores here were big, from jewelers to toy shops. They were all massive, the map i was given showed me the scale of my land.

My territory wasn't as big as others but it was the best looking and most well kept. It seemed like the capital was a safe place for refugees on the run. I allowed them to stay due to them not being dangerous.  
The last letter i had to deal with was an opening. A new building had recently been built and they would like me to be there for the opening. It was a new section to the museum. It was holding some bones from ancient animals and i agreed to do this due to my own interest in seeing the bones.  
As i finished the last paper it disappeared and i put away my pen while releasing a loud yawn. I turn around to notice that the two girls had fallen asleep under the covers.

I looked at the time to see it was five in the morning, i looked to the window so see the odd ray of light appear through the my curtains. I readjust the covers for the girls and leave the room and read a book on illusion in the living room.  
I try out a technique from the book, Muffle. This made my movements silent for five minutes. Any movement i made, whether i ran, jumped or punched a wall but if i was to use a weapon then muffle would deactivate and make my movements audible again.  
A few of the other abilities in the book were spells to calm an enemy. This was how my clan became good animals tamers, calm them then show they weren't going to hurt them.

I close the book as i notice someones presence enter the room. It was Koneko who had entered the room.

"Hey there Neko."

I speak quietly so i don't wake the others and Koneko replies quietly as well.

"Good morning Karl-nii, how did the paper work go?"

"I only finished it an hour ago so i haven't slept, but with everything that's happened today i don't really feel that tired."

Koneko come further into the room and sits down on my lap and i hug her causing her face to rapidly change from white to red.

"So Neko, how was it to find out that i'm a pure blooded devil who can have his own peerage?"

"... Shocking and unexpected. You won't be leaving?"

"Of course not. I'll be here a while longer plus i need to train Kiba a bit more before i can leave. When i do what will you do?"

"What ... will i do?" Koneko asks me confused while tilting her head, the slight bit of emotion from her was instantly cute.

"Yes when i leave the group. Will you stay with Rias or would you want to come with me?"

"...I don't know..."

"That's fine, just think about it. I'll leave the space open until you tell me whether you want to or not."

I pat her head to reassure her, she looked a little upset and confused.  
We sat there for a while longer, i was telling Koneko about what happened in the brief time i was in the underworld.  
She also asked about the letters which i reluctantly told her about. She wasn't happy about the letters from the fan girls.  
After listening to my story about what happened Koneko got up and moved to the kitchen to make herself some food.  
I took this time to send a piece of paper to Sirzechs and in a matter of seconds i receive a call from him.

"Hey Sirzechs."

"Hey. I can ask him but when do you want it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright, i'll get it done. It's your reward from protecting Rias."

"Thanks."

I end the call as Koneko comes back into the room with two bowls of cereal and she gives me one.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Sirzechs, i'm getting him to ask Beelzebub to make me something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you exactly but it runs on the lines of a builder's belt."

Koneko gives me a blank expression, it means that i confused her. It's not really exact, i'm not sure what it's gonna look like in the end.  
Maybe i should of done more than just named stuff with a basic diagram, i trust Ajuka to make them look cool.  
While being in the mood for sending things, i sent a small letter to Lyra. It consisted of a lot of items to do with alchemy and some other items..  
I wanted to help out with the hospitals in the underworld and maybe try to put my stamp there. I also wanted to look into Asia's sacred gear, i want to try and harness it's power but first i might ask her to allow me to copy it.

* * *

The next school day I was extremely tired. The past few days have been hectic and long nights causing me to have little to no sleep. The whole of the Occult research club had gathered in front of the sealed classroom on the ground floor. This room was concealed from all angles, there was no way to see into the room. All that i knew was that Rias' other bishop was in there, the mystery member.

He's been a devil for a while but he wasn't able to help us against Raiser. This devil was considered dangerous and was ordered to be sealed by higher ups.  
The devil either has outrageous strength or an unstable ability. The door was plastered in tape which had the words 'Keep Out' on it, magic seals were carved all over the door and tape.

"The kid is in here, he also live here too. He can leave this room as long as he stayed in the old building but he refused to do that."

Rias then knocked on the door and set up a magic circle to unlock the seals. The kid has either gone insane from being lonely or he doesn't like attention.

"Is the boy scared of people?"

Rias nodded while sighing. Kiba started to remove the tape as Akeno helped in removing the seal.

"This boy is the biggest earner among us servants."

"He works through a computer, he takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, he doesn't want to meet us."

Poor kid, who wouldn't want to meet me?

"Now then, i am opening the door."

The magic seals start to disappear and Rias slowly opens the door only to be greeted by a shriek.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An insanely high pitched scream comes from in the room. Rias goes to take a step forward but i stop her by putting my arm in front of her.

"I'll deal with this."

I take a step into the room and take in a strange sight, a boy in girl's clothes.

"You can leave this room now, if you want."

I speak to him slowly and calmly.

"This place is good, i don't want to meet other people."

"What's your name?"

"...Gasper Vladi."

"Hey Gasper. I'm Karl Zagan, Rias' pawn and the Lord of the Zagan clan. May i ask why you are wearing clothes that were designed for girls?"

He takes a few moments to answer me as i continue to walk towards him, albeit slowly. I started to look around the room and the only thing i could label it is 'Cute'.

So is he like me? He like cute things to the degree i like beautiful things but he may beat me with dedication.

"I like to dress in girl's clothes. I like cute things."

"And that's ok Gasper. I dress up in girl's clothes too, sometimes."

As i reply to him, i change into the maid uniform i used when i work.

"See. You can trust me at least, come out with me but if it's too much hide behind me. We'll take it slowly ... alright?"

I offer him my hand and he just stairs at me. He starts to calm down and gingerly takes my hand.  
I hold his hand in a firm grip and take him out of the room and as we leave the room he hides behind me popping out his head.

"Mission Accomplished."

"..Well done Karl. Gasper-kun, can we go out? You don't have to be sealed anymore."

I feel Gasper's grip tighten on me as Rias speaks.

"Ria-tan, you are going a little too quickly there. This is his first time out of that room for a long time, allow him to adjust and build up some confidence."

I change my clothes back to the school uniform and i stand behind him with my hands on his shoulders.

"I'll get him to go outside but we will work at a pace that suits him. You can trust me with this."

I smile to reassure her and she gives in to me.

"Ok, i will entrust him to you. Before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire. He has a sacred gear called 'Forbidden Valor View' and it allows hims to stop time for a fixed interval of time as long as it's in his field of vision."

"I'll train him to stabilize his sacred gear and slowly get him accustomed to other people. I want to be left alone while helping him and i will bring in people to help when necessary."

"Ok Karl. Me, Akeno and Kiba are going to the meeting place for a while."

"Alright, leave Gasper to me."

As Rias, Akeno and Kiba leave, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia greet Gasper before leaving. I call Asia to come back for a moment.

"Yes, Karl-kun?"

"If i said i could make a copy of your power would you allow me to do it?"

"Of course i would."

"It's a little dangerous and untested but i can make an exact copy of your sacred gear and make it my own but you will be fine and still have it yourself."

"Hai! Please do it after you have helped Gasper."

"Will do, you can go and chill with Koneko and Xenovia."

Asia cheerfully skips off back to the main room as i turn to Gasper.

"Alright Gasper, tell me about yourself."

"I'm half human, half vampire. I like cute things. Unlike other vampires, i can go out in the sun but i don't like it. I also still need blood but not as much and as often."

"My turn. I'm Karl Zagan, half human, half devil. I have Boosted Gear and Gunslinger which holds the Welsh dragon and the Chaos Karma dragon. You can take some of my blood anytime, i will fill a vial up for you every now and again."

I lead him back into his room and close the door. I then move to the windows and open the curtains slightly, allowing light in. Every minute i open the curtains a little more until they are fully open.  
It takes a few attempts but i successfully get Gasper to sit next to me under the window. As we start to talk i open the window.

"Gasper, will you start to attend school now?"

"Not yet."

"Alright. You'll get there eventually. If you ever need help and i'm not here ask Rias or Asia, she is the other bishop."

"I will try."

"Are you ready to go outside?"

"I don't know but i will go to the door."

We both stand up and leave his room and walk to the entrance of the old building. I open the door and step outside while Gasper stands in the entrance-way.

"Karl-sama, who is the new girl?"

The voice coming behind me was Saji.

"Just call call me Karl when we are alone. This is Gasper and he is a boy."

"Oh ... Really? I heard there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted to i came to see him."

"That's fine but could you step back a little. He is extremely timid."

Saji takes a few steps back, as he does Gasper takes a few steps out of the building and i start to clap.

"Well done Gasper, how is it?"

"It's not so bad, but the sun is a little too bright."

I turn to Saji and gesture him to come forward.

"Your sacred gear weakens people right?"

"Yeah, it absorbs their powers."

"Gasper, i want to help you stabilize your power but to do that i need Saji's help."

"W-W-What will he do?"

"He will activate his own sacred gear. It will wrap a line around your arm, it won't hurt you but it will suck out some of your power so it will weaken your own sacred gear so it is more controllable. How about it?"

Gasper agrees to having Saji help out. Gasper starts to 'Eek' as he has his power sucked out of him. During our training, Rias came to us with an assortment of sandwiches. She was surprised to see Gasper out already and to see him allowing Saji to help out. After telling her what i had done with him, i had been put on Gasper duty. That night, i made an exact copy of Twilight healing. It put a little bit of strain on me but Asia was fine, it was done in private too just in case something went wrong. The rest of that night i spent testing it out to see if i could figure anything out but i couldn't without equipment.

I had to look after him and continue to train him. When we all left, Gasper came with us and moved into my house. He took the room next to Kiba's but he armed his door with locks and chains. He would only open the door to me ... and Rias when she got annoyed. I spent the next few days dealing with Gasper, he got a little better but he spends most of his time in a cardboard box. It was the only way for him to be together with us.  
I also took him on a contract with me. It went surprisingly well, he just watched how i dealt with a human and what my contract was. I advised the human to be extremely friendly with Gasper and to make light conversation with him.

The day after taking Gasper on a contract with me i couldn't spend much time with him. I had to do other things.

* * *

**Hey there guys. It's the reveal of Lord Zagan and a whole lot of blocked paragraphs ... Yaay!**  
**Illusions will become more frequent from now on.**  
**A new side story will be up shortly after this, it contains Lucien Vassago.(An OC made by Skylinemaster.)**  
**The side story will show how OP Karl is as well as make him even more OP.**

**Well, until then. Ciao.**


	9. Is breaking up marriages my thing?

**Thanks to Skylinemaster for allowing me to use his OC.  
****Lucien will be popping up every now and then.**

* * *

It was a school day but i was in the club room dealing with some paper work. I had bargained with Sona and now i could do paperwork instead of lessons but i still had to attend at least one a day. That's what i was going to do, attend 1 lesson on the days i'm busy then attend all lessons when i'm not. I don't have much else to do whilst waiting for new games to come out. Today was my first day taking most of it off but it was a strange day for other reasons as well. Me and Rias were asked by Sona to act as the student council for today, she supposedly had something to do.  
We both accepted, i was going to take the occasional stroll around school in between papers and then Rias would do it in between lessons.  
I wasn't able to do this because i was about to be dragged away to do something. The person who appeared to get me was Serafall.

"Karl-kun, Karl-kun! I need your help!"

Serafall quickly appears in the club room and grabs a hold of my arm starts to pull my away from my work.  
I quickly take her arm off me.

"Slow down! What's wrong and why are you hurt?"

As i looked at her, she had bandages dotted around her body under her magical girl clothes.

"The heir to Vassago is set to marry So-tan but she doesn't want to marry him. I fought him to try and get her out but i lost and now she is fighting him in a rating game to get free."

"What?! I thought she was meant to marry me? How am i meant to stop him then?"

"She was, but our parents set up another marriage because at the time you were just a reincarnated devil. I've set it up so you are her last pawn but it'll only be for this match."

"Alright, let's stop this bastard."

"Thanks Karl-kun~"

Serafall jumps on me and plants kisses all over my cheek. She then sets up a magic circle and teleports us away.  
When we arrive we are in a room with multiple people and a screen viewing the school. The two peerages were still in their respective bases and hadn't started yet. On our entrance, the heads turn our way and i remember some of the faces. The arbiter of the game was Grayfia, for what reason i didn't know. The others were Sirzechs, Ajuka and Azazel. There were 5 other people i didn't know, i found out that they were Lord and Lady Sitri, Lord and Lady Vassago and Michael who was the new leader of heaven.

"Lord Zagan, Why are you here?!"

A shocked voice comes from Lord Sitri.

"To do what i did not so long ago, break up another marriage. But what eludes me is why you set up another marriage after she already agreed to marry me."

I spit out my reply to them with each word laced with venom. I sat down in between Sirzechs and Azazel where Serafall sat next to Ajuka.

"Karl-kun, Ajuka has started on what you requested. He is quite happy about making it."

"I sure am, it's a weird request but it's a smart thing you want. I'm also throwing in something else to keep you up to date with the underworld."

"I appreciate that Ajuka-sama."

I bow my head slightly to him as he gained a slightly shocked expression.

"Sirzechs, you told me that he didn't care of formalities."

"Yes but you are the one Maou he respects. He likes to create things to."

Ajuka's mouth turns into a huge grin, i might be able to become his apprentice or something.  
I turn to my side to see Azazel.

"Yo Azz, Why are you and Mikey here?"

Gasps come from everyone in the room, Azazel looks at me and laughs.

"Lucien seems like a threat to us but now knowing you are here then if you can beat him then we will be fine."

"Of course you'll be fine but i'm interested in his gravity manipulation. I might have to take it for myself."

"What do you mean, Sekiryuutei?"

"Just call me Karl, Azz. You remember about me taking Kokabiel's power, i can do it with sacred gears, Angels and Devils too but i have perfected the process so i can make a perfect copy of it. I tried it out the other night and now i have Twilight healing."

I bring my hand up and release a green light which shocks Azazel.

"Really? What about Longinus'?"

"I'm not too sure about that. Also i'm not sure if i would get a copy of the consciousness of the other sacred gear like if i was to copy divine dividing, i don't know whether i would get Albion as well."

"That's awesome."

"It is. If the meeting goes well then i might have to get some sacred gears off you."

"Actually that's a good idea. You could be a test subject."

"Maybe a different title but yes i would accept."

I turn my attention from him and to the screen as the rating game starts.  
The match lasts around ten minutes. Lucien stealthily takes down Sona's pieces one by one until her and Saji are left.  
Saji is trying his best but is getting nowhere and starts to smack talk Lucien and it brings out his wrath.  
Lucien starts to manipulate gravity around Saji distorting him and forcing his limbs in impossible positions. His screams of pain were terrible, Lucien wouldn't stop. My anger started to rise and my two dragons took their positions in front of me in their spectral form scaring everyone in the room.

"Grayfia. Send me in, i need to teach this brat his place."

I stand up and address Grayfia with no emotion. She takes one look at me and nods sending me in straight into the fray.

(The special Pawn for Sona Sitri-sama is now in play. It's Karl Zagan-sama.)

I appear in between Sona and Lucien who was with his entire peerage. His three pawns and promoted to Queens.  
I point my hand towards Saji and his body floats towards me while the gravity continues to destroy his body.

"Dispel."

The gravity around him disappears and Saji's body drops into my hands. He looks up to me covered in bruises and cuts, i lay him on the floor and start to heal him. I am interrupted by one of Lucien's knights. I catch her sword in my hand and disarm her and throw her sword off the building before roaring at her making her fly backwards.

I heal Saji as best i can and forcibly retire him.

"You did well Saji, get some rest now and leave this to me."

He weakly nods to me and disappears.

(Sona-sama's pawn has retired.)

"So-tan, you should of told me about this earlier and it could of been a fight between two men for you. It would of been big news in the underworld."

Sona behind me starts to blush as i speak to her.

"Lord Zagan! Why are you here?"

Lucien shouts to me with a fake expression.

"Cut the crap Lucien. You don't care who i am."

"Well you are right. You are only a half blood so defeating you should be easy."

Lucien scoffs at me while looking away from me. I got pissed and Boosted gear unconsciously deploys on my arm and the jewel starts to flash.  
Ddraig speaks to me.

[You have attained Balance Breaker, Karl. Your anger has reached a new high.]

'That's a good thing to hear.'

"Azz, you are about to see something great. You better be watching."

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

A red light encompasses me and starts to form armour all around my body. Not a single inch of me can be seen.  
I'm now standing on the roof of the school building clad in a red scale mail. The only parts which looked like a dragon was the clawed gauntlets and boots as well as the wings and tail i had out of my back. To go with the wings, i had four ports on my back that were boosters.

[Seen as this is the first time using it, you have half an hour but you shouldn't need that long.]

'I'll only use this on his servants. I need to humiliate him.'

[If that's your wish, Karl.]

I take two steps towards Lucien's peerage. Each step caused the building to shake.

"Why are you trying to marry Sona?"

"Isn't that obvious? I love her."

Lucien speaks to me with an attitude. He is like an unlawful teenager .. actually he is one.

"Are you sure it's her or is it her status?"

"It's her obviously. There are plenty of hot chicks who want to marry me, she should be happy to lucky enough to marry me."

"You really are one conceited little brat. Your attitude is the exact reason why she doesn't want to marry you."

I take another step forward causing another shake.

"You love yourself more than her. You have absolutely not intention to treat her right!"

I start to raise my voice and he sends his two knights at me and i instantly retire them with a dragon shot.

(Lucien-sama's knights have retired.)

"Hmph .. sending your peerage at me? Am i not good enough to earn a fight from your gracious self?"

I joke towards him but it seemed to stroke his ego.

"That's exactly the case. I saw your fight against Raiser Phenex and you didn't seem that strong, to be honest you were weak."

"I agree. Raiser was a terrible opponent but i used no where near my full amount of power."

I raised both hands up and pointed them towards his peerage. I summoned a small amount of magic and released it towards his peerage.

[Dragon Shot!]

A red beam explodes from both hands decimating Lucien's remaining peerage leaving him and his Queen only because i didn't catch them in the blast.

(Lucien-sama's 3 pawns, 2 rooks and 2 bishops have retired.)

"Ddraig, disable Balance breaker."

[Alrighty.]

The familiar red light shines around me and as it disperses the armour has gone leaving me in my school uniform. I whistle at the sight of the school. A lot of the roof had completely gone, decimated. Lucien was standing there staring at me while his queen, Azula, was shaking in fear.

"So Lucien, do i have to beat you and your little mouse here before i can have Sona back?"

"Of course but there is no way you are taking her from me, thief."

"Thief? I was set to marry her first, you are the thief. Kids these days truly are stubborn and ridiculous."

"Karl-kun, you aren't even older than me so stop complaining."

"Ehhhh?! I feel old though."

"Just shut it and end this fight for me."

"Yes Ma'am."

I snap to attention and send her a salute.

"Queen. You are next, stand forward and stop shaking."

The queen does as i say but she adds to it by striking me with lightning. After the smoke clears, she tries to burn me with fire.  
The lightning tore my clothes a little but did no damage to me. Fire is pointless against me, so i absorbed it.

"Those attacks were weak. Your lightning tore my clothes a little and fire is pointless against me, i absorbed it."

A huge magic circle form in her hand and dark clouds started to form in the sky.

"Sona. Create a shield to defend yourself please."

Sona does as i say and creates a shield in front of her. Crackling sounds start to form in the sky and a bright light forms.  
And in a split second, a thunderbolt rockets down from the sky engulfing me and flying in all directions once it makes contact. I didn't bother to resist it and i just let it hit me. After the clouds disperse, the electricity is still coursing around me. I clap my hands together and the lightning disappears.  
I shake my body like a wet dog, the electricity was a little irritating.

"Lucien. Is your queen really this week?"

"Grrr. Azula finish him."

She nods and charges at me with her fists raised. It was an odd mixture, Magic and hand-to-hand.  
All 16 of my wings sprouted out of my back and blocked her attack. My red scaled dragon wings were at the top.  
The next 12 were my devil-fallen angel wings and the last two were blue scaled dragon wings.

"Hmm ... i only needed one wing for that."

A small tick mark raised on Azula's face. She then started to release punch after punch at me but i blocked each attack effortlessly with my wings.

"Lucien. Your are next."

I summon Ala-Gladius and Omega to my hands and then activate Tailwind to blow her away from me.  
I charge at her and cut the side of her chest causing her to fall to her knees. I continue my charge after my attack but only so i am standing behind her.  
I reverse my hold on my swords and slash them down behind me cutting of his queens arms. Screams of pain radiate from her mouth as i turn around to assess the damage. Lucien get's pissed and tries to change the gravity around me but it doesn't effect me.

(Lucien-sama's Queen has retired.)

"Now it's just me and you. Let's tango."

Lucien then tries to manipulate the gravity around me in different ways but i flap my wings dismissing it. The gravity change is sent back to him and his body moves a little at initial contact. He continues to try and amp up the gravity but i continuously dismiss it using my wings.

'Hey Ho-oh. Is there any chance i can add yours and Tropius' wings to my back?'

**'Sure. We will do it now.'**

True to his words, more wings appeared on my back. A pair of rainbow wings exploded from my back, they met my back closer together than the other wings. They were also much larger. It looked around double the wingspan, all my wings started to have a rainbow coating. The palm tree leaves also sprouted out. The two larger leaves sprouted out in accordance with my other wings but the two smaller ones sprouted out just above my butt as they pointed down.

"How do your wings compare to these Lucien?"

"Tch ... You are just a show-off."

Lucien clicks his tongue at me. A jealous little kid now.

"Where has your tough bravado gone?"

"Nowhere, i'm just fed up of dealing with you."

Each of his words were laced with venom. Didn't matter what you would say to him whether it be good or bad, right now you would get back a poor response.

"To me it looks like someone is upset at finding someone who is better than him. If you can't beat me then you have no chance against the Maous. Levi-tan was just surprised at your manipulation of gravity, if you were to fight again you would get trashed."

I chuckle as i talk to him. We were the complete opposite of each other. He was a complete grump whereas i was a jolly person. The only similarity would be arrogance but i dare say that i'm not as bad as him. I disable Omega and clip Ala-Gladius to my belt and drop my arms to my side.

His anger starts to rise once more as he sent bolts of lightning towards me but i just deflect them with a flick of my wrist. I can feel them getting stronger with each strike as my hands are starting to burn a little but thankfully he changes to ice magic and it cools my hand down.  
The sharpness of the ice though does form a few cuts on my hand but i heal quickly with standard devil powers, Twilight healing isn't even needed.

I arc my hands forward and have my palms facing each other. A dark light appears in my left hand as a white light appears in my right hand. The lights start to grow as they start to morph and take shape. The lights die down showing two lances. I start to concentrate and flames start to become visible on them. The black lance is becoming laced with red flames which start to cover my arms, the white lance stars to get covered in blue flames which also cover my arms.  
The lances then raise out of my hands and start to float.

"Combine!"

On my words, the lances shoot towards each other like magnets and hit each other causing sparks. They slowly start to intertwine as the colours change to a striped black and white almost like a zebra.  
The flames also combine and change to a purple colour, the flames on my arms start to grow at the same time and they also change to a purple colour.  
As the combination completes, the lance drops down to my right hand and i grab it in the centre and balanced it down next to me. It was now the exact same height as me after combining. The aura coming off it was intense, it also made me feel a little wary.  
I then raise the lance above my head and throw it towards Lucien but he dodges it and it strikes the floor in front of him and it stays there.

"Hallowed Satanic Lance."

The lance shines a bright light and explodes. I jump from my position and hug Sona while covering us with my wings. I feel the brunt of the explosion on my legs and my wings. My wings didn't feel that bad due to the resistances but i could feel my skin boiling and bubbling. The fire then starts to spread as it covers the area. I can hear Lucien's screams intensify as the flames grow closer and closer to us.  
The flames cover us and start to burn Sona but i quickly absorb the flames around us so she is unaffected.  
A faint voice comes from behind me.

"I ... will beat you ... next time."

As i turn around Lucien's body changes and becomes particles.

(Lucien-sama has retired. Sona Sitri had won.)

After Grayfia's words echo round the area we were teleported back to the room i was in earlier. When we arrive back Lord and Lady Vassago were bringing up a right storm, arguing and shouting about what i did.  
Sirzechs was trying to calm them down but couldn't.

"Shut up!"

I shout towards them instantly putting fear in them.

"You should have brought your own son up better. The reason he lost and why you are shouting is your fault. If you trained him better and didn't allow him to have a such stuck up attitude then i wouldn't of had to step in and do that."

They both look towards me with open jaws. Lady Vassago has tears forming in her eyes.

"He has a good ability but he is too stuck up to improve. I will go and heal him and his peerage but in return, you have to change his attitude."

They both bow to me quickly and nod.

"Sona, i'll come and heal your side to afterwards. Where are they?"

"Same hospital. I'll show you to the hospital."

"Ok. Everyone else, I will see you again and Ajuka-sama, thank you for making the items i asked. I look forward to the day you finish them."

I wave to everyone as Sona teleports us to the hospital. We are greeted by the nurses there as chatter starts when they see me.  
A doctor steps up to us and takes us to where Lucien and his peerage were. They were all in the same room. Only Lucien and Azula were unconscious, the rest of them were awake and glaring at me when i entered.

"Hello there everyone. If you continue to glare at me then i will not heal your king and queen."

Their glares change to confusion as i smile and walk to Azula's bedside. I brought her covers down so i could only see her wounds.  
I then raised my hands and put them next to each wound and healed them in a second. There were no traces afterwards.  
I also healed her shoulders at where i cut her. Her arms had been stitched together and twilight healing made them connect better and the only thing remaining was a faint scar in a circle around her shoulders.  
After finishing she woke up and saw me move towards Lucien. She just stared at me and didn't say anything. Sona was glaring at the queen, she hadn't even come into the room. To heal Lucien, i used both hands so i could do it quicker. It took nearly a minute to heal him and get rid of the burns. Once i finished i left without a word and

Sona took me to the room holding her peerage. On entrance, we were bombarded by questions on how it went.

"Kaichou, how did it end?"

"Do you have to marry that bastard?"

"Why is Karl-sama here?"

During there questions i went straight to Saji and started to heal him. I closed up all of his wounds but his arms were still out of place.

"Girls. Can you look away while i help Saji?"

I said in a worrying tone and they agreed while turning their heads away from me.  
Click! Click!  
The eerie sound of bones clicking filled the room and i put Saji's arm back in place. Luckily enough Saji was out cold so he couldn't feel it.  
His body is going to ache when he wakes up.

"Karl-kun, can you tell the girls the result?"

"Sure thing. You guys won though i was forced to step in before he could kill Saji and just for you guys i nearly burnt him alive. Actually, i'm sorry So-tan. I got you a little with the flames didn't i?"

"...I-I-It's ok."

Sona started to stutter and blush as she remembered that i was hugging her.

"Oh yeah, I was hugging you tightly so the explosion didn't hurt you. My wings still itch after that."

The girls were cheering beside Sona.  
My wings then erupted out of my back, my Pokemon wings broke out as well filling the room in a rainbow.I flapped Ho-ohs wings ever so slightly and gold dust came off them and floated around the room falling onto everyone's hands.  
A sprinkle of it landed on Saji's forehead and like a miracle it caused Saji to wake up in a grunt of pain.

"Yo Saji. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Karl-sama."

"That's good. I healed your wounds as best as i could but you are going to have to rest for a day or so, one of the girls will teleport you home afterwards."

"Did you beat him for us?"

"Saji! How dare you even ask that, of course i did."

I smile at him while answering him with a teasing tone. I patted him on the shoulder as i stood up.

"You have guts Saji to go against him like you did. Next time, you will be strong enough to deal with it."

I stuck my hand out to him which he took in his and shook my hand. I then stood up and walked to the girls.

"One of you please stay with Saji and take him home afterwards. I'm going home to pick up some papers then going to the council room back at school, wanna see my house?"

I ask them as all the girls cheered up and nodded before two of the girls spoke to me."

"We'll stay behind and look after Saji."

The girl who spoke to me was Momo, the bishop. Momo and another girl called Ruruko who was the other pawn chose to stay behind.

"Good luck girls. At the moment he still only has eyes for Sona."

I teleported the rest of us as soon as i finished and we arrived outside my house. The field outside the house was immaculate and flowers were in bloom.

"This is it, i didn't expect to see the flowers to be in bloom."

"Is that you, Karl-sama?"

A voice comes from inside the house and as i take a step closer the front door swings open and Lyra rushes to me and hugs me.

"Your back, Karl-sama. I didn't expect you to be back so quickly."

"Neither did i. I've just come from a Rating game so i thought i would come and see you and pick up some papers, there is also someone for you to meet."

Lyra then releases me from her hug and takes a step back and then to the side as i turn around.

"Everyone, this is Lyra. She is my personal maid and the head maid of the Zagan Clan."

Lyra then greets the student council.

"Lyra. This is Sona Sitri and most of her peerage, there are three others but they are in the hospital."

"Sona-sama! Your fiance?!"

"Yes, that's her. So-tan is the one at the front."

This earns with a soft smack on my head.

"I know which one she is you idiot."

"Can you get the papers now?"

"Of course Karl-sama. There is also some presents from your fans."

"Really? I'll take them too."

I summoned a bag while Lyra went inside.

"My maid will be the only one with a close relationship with me. It's only her here at the moment until we find appropriate people for the jobs."

Lyra comes back out with a small pile of paper and four boxes. She passes me the papers as she places the boxes on the floor.  
Three of the boxes were decent sizes but the last one was small. I quickly put the papers in my bag and opened the small box.  
There was a paper and some fabric underneath it. I then read the paper out loud, it was a bad thing to do.

"Karl-sama! I am the head of one of your fan clubs, Servants Of Karl-sama. We at the SoK are going to act as your bodyguards when you appear at events in the underworld and will stop other girls from harassing you. I also gave you a present as the head of SoK, Sakura."

"Well, i'm happy for the fan club but that name is too much. I wonder what the present ... is."

I take the letter out from the box and take out the fabric from the box and unfold it while talking. What i unfolded was a pair of pink panties, i quickly threw it back in the box and gave it to Lyra.

"Please burn that ... I hope i don't get too many things like that."

I raised my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"What was the present?"

"Pink ... Panties."

""What?!""

I nodded while having a disappointed look on my face. Lyra was now burning the panties in her hand, she looked quite happy as well.

"Lyra, If you are lonely while in the house then you can buy a pet for the house. Make sure it's not dangerous or too big."

"Thank you, Karl-sama."

I then slowly opened the other boxes. The biggest one was from a blacksmith, this was the battleaxe i asked him to make. I took it out of the huge box and read the letter attached. 'I used the best material i could find. Don't worry about paying for it, Zagan-sama. I got a mage friend to enchant it so if someone activates a magic shield to defend against the strike then it will negate it.'

"Oooooh. This blacksmith is a good man."

At the bottom of the box was a long and thin black belt which was a holster for the battleaxe. It wasn't needed but a nice addition.  
I gave it a few swings and it had a good weight to it. It wasn't too heavy but it wasn't light either, i also liked the design. It was completely black, even the blade. The blade actually took up a quarter of the staff height, and the battleaxe was just over 4 and a half foot in height.  
I then put it into my dimension pocket and moved to the other two boxes.

Out of the last two, i chose to open the smaller one first. When i opened it, it was a touch screen tablet from Ajuka. The paper connected to this read. 'This will connect you to all papers and news in the underworld. It will also keep you up to date with any information about your clan.'

I put that in my dimension pocket too and opened the last box. It was a present from Lord Agares.

"Lyra, When did Lord Agares send this?"

"It arrived about a half hour before you got here."

I opened the box and two things were in the box. They weren't very flashy but caught my eye.

It was a black leather jacket that was identical to my battle jacket and a pair on finger less black gloves with had metal plates over the knuckles.  
I quickly took them out of the box and put them on. The jacket was heavier than i expected and found out that there was metal plates inside it but despite that it was extremely comfortable. His letter said that the jacket was an upgraded version of the one i had. It had elemental resistances and would be damaged from attacks unless it was really strong and the gloves were just something extra.

I liked the presents i got ... well, most of them. They were going to be extremely useful, having the Zagan name will make things a lot easier for me but a lot harder as well. After making the gloves and jacket disappear while keeping my school uniform on, i hoisted my bag onto my back and walked to the student council.

"You ready to go back now?"

"Yes, School should be finishing soon as well."

"Ok then, can you tell Rias we will be there when we get back? My papers should be in the student council room so can i borrow a desk?"

"Of course."

"Well then, Lyra, I'll be going. Call me when you get a pet and i will come and meet him/her."

"Will do, Karl-sama. See you soon."

I wave to her as Sona activates a teleportation circle and whisks us away to the student council room. When we arrive there is half an hour before the end of the school day and a table is covered with paper.  
I walk over to it and neaten it out a little before plopping the new set of papers down next to it.

"Fuck sake. Too much writing."

Much to my annoyance, quiet laughter come from the girls behind me as i sit down and start signing off on things. By the time that school ends i had finished the first set of papers and all i had left was the new set i picked up. The first set consisted of a lot of no's. Most of them were marriage requests again and some others were fighting requests, there was also an apprentice which i decided to decline.

The only good ones that were rejected dealt with business. Some of them just wanted to get my attention and have me go to their building to try and get publicity. Sirzechs had told me that anytime i am in the underworld, there will be cameras and fan girls unless i go their privately and without telling anyone.  
I was big news in the underworld, bound to create more news and gossip after they find out about today. Lucien had been called a prodigy and could easily be classed as an Ultimate-class devil. If that is so then so should i, or even Maou class after i effortlessly defeated him.

Moments after the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Rias and the rest of the peerage barged into the Student council room.

"...*yawn*... What's up Ria-tan?"

"What's up?! Where have you been?!"

"Ask her...*yawn*..."

I drop my head to the desk as i point towards Sona. Rias immediately turns to Sona.

"Where has he been?!"

"Saving me from an arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage? You never told me about that."

"It was sudden."

"Who to?"

"Lucien Vassago."

The name caught Rias' attention and it also made me bring my head back up off the table and i stamp a paper that i had forgot to causing it to disappear.

"Karl beat Lucien Vassago?"

"Easily."

I give Rias a small smile as she looks at me stunned.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Rias, your statement still underestimates me. You will understand after you see the footage."

"That's true Rias. He unlocked a new power as well while ... i won't ruin the best and worst part."

"Is it that embarrassing for you So-tan?"

As i tease her, her cheeks go a little red. A dvd then just appears in front of me.

"So-tan, the disc is here."

I then lean from my desk and give her the disc and she puts it in a player and turns the tv on.  
15 minutes pass and the game is over. The first ten minutes showed Sona's peerage being dismissed easily.  
The next five minutes show me talking with Lucien and destroying him and his peerage.

"Alas, i defeated him with ease. Plus what he is being called a prodigy for is complete rubbish, it didn't affect me one bit."

I gesture to Asia for a high five and she accepts.

"Thank you for letting me copy Twilight Healing."

"It's alright Karl-kun."

""Wha!""

"I did the same thing that i did with Kokabiel but used more power so Asia could keep it for herself. I can also make Kiba's sword birth mine as well as the Senjutsuu that Neko has as well as your Power of destruction Rias."

The room is filled with nothing but silence as they all stare at me.

"But then wouldn't you be invincible?"

"There is no such thing as invincible ... and on that note i would like to make everyone's power mine, well only our peerage Ria-tan."

"Ughhh ... I ... Ok, with you we can be invincible."

"Near enough. I will mostly use it to help train you unless my powers can't deal with the enemy."

Everyone nods to me and we go back to the club room to start the process. I quickly pick up the papers and tie the ribbon on them before shoving them in my bag and waving goodbye to Sona and her peerage.

* * *

"Sona-kaichou, are you still willing to share him with me?"

"I am Shinra. Why?"

"I'll have to make advances on him myself after hearing and seeing what he has done."

* * *

On our entrance into the club room, Akeno, Rias, Koneko and Kiba stand against the wall opposite me. Gasper was already in the room and he had moved behind me when i entered.  
Asia and Xenovia had gone and started to prepare some tea for afterwards.

"Gasper, can you please go and stand with them?"

"...H-How come?"

"I'm going to copy everyone's powers. I'm doing it so i can help everyone with their training and i will be able to help you control yours because i will get it at the state you have it."

"So you'll get mine at balance breaker?!"

"That is correct Kiba, but i can remodel it to what i desire before i use it."

My words give Kiba a little piece of mind as his style is his own.

"Kiba, you are first."

He nods and steps forward. I move until i am arm distance away from him then place my hand on his chest and close my eyes.  
A white light forms underneath us in the shape of a circle and it gradually moves up and down. My 6 bracelets then start to shine as they start to help me out.

"Absorb."

A foreign feeling enters my body and the white light dies down.  
Kiba then materializes different sword to show he still has his sacred gear.  
I then start to summon swords of different designs and purposes. I made Kiba's Holy eraser and Flame delete.

"See?"

Kiba then nods to me while smirking. I then summon my battleaxe and look it over.

"When did you get that?"

"I asked a blacksmith in my territory to make me a standard battleaxe and he made this for free. This battleaxe can negate magic circles that try to defend from it's attacks. Kiba you are free to utilize the power for one of your swords, i'm doing it right now."

Complete. A monotone sounds appears in my head and at the same time Kiba nods to me saying he has done it too.  
I then put the battleaxe back in the dimension pocket.

**'Karl. There is another sacred gear you gained from Kiba, Blade Blacksmith. It's a holy sword version of sword birth.'**

'Kiba had that?'

**'Yes.'**

'Does he know he has it?'

**'Not too sure but i think that Lugia knows.'**

'I'll keep it a secret then for now.'

"Gasper, it's your turn."

He then steps forward to me as Kiba moves back. I then take deep breaths in front of him and gesture to him to copy me and he does so.  
It causes him to relax and calm down which brings a smile to my face.

"This won't hurt at all but you may feel a little tingly when the process happens."

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Kiba shouts to me.

"Meh ... Gasper is still getting accustomed to us and he needs to know so he doesn't lose trust in me."

I then turn to Gasper and smile.

"Are you ready?"

All i receive is a nod and i place my hand on his chest and repeat the process.

"Absorb."

Multiple feelings hit me. I feel slightly tired and a little annoyed at the light. My canines have also grown in my mouth and i have a lust for blood.

"Ermm ... That was more than i bargained for."

"What do you mean Karl-senpai?"

"I had intended to only make a copy of your sacred gear but it appears that i am now part vampire."

I open my mouth to show that my canines have grown.

"Ria-tan, i'll have to mark you later..."

I tilt my head and smile causing her to blush. Akeno started to stare at her jealously.

"...and anyone else who wants to be marked."

Asia, Akeno and Koneko all raise there hands to me which causes me and Kiba to release a chuckle.

"Then i will. You are next Akeno."

Gasper then walks away and climbs into his cardboard box.  
Akeno quickly takes place in front of me and starts to wear her sadistic smile.

"Ufufu, are you going to put you hand on my chest too?"

"...Yes."

I then push my hand towards her then at the last second lower it so my hand was on her belly instead of her 'chest' which made her click her tongue.  
I then started the process and felt a slight burn around my hand.

"Absorb."

A burn starts to go all through my body and i can feel my skin go red.

"What's wrong Karl-kun?"

"Just ... 'your' power reacting with the devil side of me."

I answer her making sure i don't upset her, it seems to work as she mouths 'Thank you' to me as she walks away and takes a cup of tea from Asia.  
Koneko then walks forward and stands in front of me. It seems like she is impatient so i don't bother saying anything and start.  
For Koneko though, i put my hand on her chest which makes her moan ever so quietly causing the girls to radiate a little bit of their aura but dismiss it as the white light forms around us.

"Absorb."

After taking Koneko's powers i felt no increase at all in my power but i did feel an increase in my senses. I could see for a further distance and i could hear every little sound. I could also sense people and accurately tell how far away there were from me. I also felt things grow out of me.  
I now had a pair of cat ears and two cat tails. Mine were red to go with me hair but i had expected Koneko's to be white.  
I started to cycle through the colours and saw that they changed colour depending on my hair colour. It was a little weird but it's cool.

"Thank you Neko. Ria-tan, it's your turn."

Rias walks to me as Koneko sits down with a blush appearing on her face. I force the Cat ears and tail to disappear before i move my hand towards Rias.  
As i do she catches my hand and places it on her breasts, i refrain myself from fondling and stare at her coldly.

"Your reason to do this is?"

"You did it to Koneko but you weren't going to with me."

"Blame your breasts for that. This is one time that smaller breasts are better, well not that i really care about breast sizes anymore."

"Anymore?! What happened to you Karl-kun?"

Kiba cuts in sounding extremely shocked.

"Please don't make me out to be a pervert Kiba. All of my ex's had A's to C's, to be honest i prefer a smaller pair of breasts."

"Are you sure that's not your gay coming out?"

"No idea you prick. Either way i prefer a smaller chest."

During my conversation with Kiba, Akeno and Rias were wearing a sad expression whereas Koneko was looking extremely happy and triumphant. She was happy that she had smaller breast, i take it.  
Rias released her grip on my hand and allowed me to move it down to her belly. The white light started to form again.

"Absorb."

I felt darkness form in my body but it was suppressed by a kind warmth. I took my hand away and the light died down.  
I then formed a small amount of the Power of Destruction and it started to cover my arm, when it reached my shoulder it solidified.  
Using my hand, i chopped at my arm but met a clang before pain. It was like i was covered in some type of armour that deals payback.

"This could be quite useful. Ria-tan, do you have any books with details on the Power of Destruction?"

"I do, i will bring them to you later."

"Thank you."

We then all sit down and get on with our activities. A few people then go on contracts leaving me with Gasper and Asia.

'Ddraig, Tiamat, Ho-oh. If i was to use absorb on a sacred gear like Saji's absorption line then would i gain the conscious as well?'

[I have no idea. This whole thing doesn't make sense to me.]

{Baka-dragon. It depends if it's an exact copy.}

**'I'm not sure. You might either make a double of the conscious or have the one deal with the progress for both of you.'**

'I will have to find someone with an awake conscious in their gear then.'

**'You can also make a copy of a part of your power and give it to someone, like you could take their power and train with it and then give it to me in a stronger state.'**

'That's pretty cool. I'll have to give Rias Twilight Healing.'

As i was talking with the dragons and Ho-oh, Gasper had gotten out of his box and was sitting across from me.

"Gasper, what can you do with the bats?"

"You can either become one or use one and see things through it's eyes."

"How do you do it?"

"Just think of a bat or becoming a bat ... that should work."

Bat!  
On that thought a small black bat had appeared and was perched on my shoulders.

"How often do you need blood?"

"Once a month though with the amount of other bloodlines in you it should be like once every three months or something."

"What would happen if i was to drink blood once a week?"

"Nothing bad. Your power would stay quite high."

"Then i'll be fine."

Bat Disappear.  
A small weight is then lifted from my shoulders. I turn my head to the side and see that the bat isn't there anymore.

"Alright, let's go home and start to cook food. I'll text the others to tell them."

They both nodded happily and i sent texts to the others and we left for home. I helped Asia cook food, we have a huge roast dinner.  
Despite the big family we had, there was still a lot of leftovers. It acted as snacks for Koneko, the chicken was mostly eaten by me and Koneko.  
I don't normally feel like i want chicken but after copying Koneko's power i wanted it all after smelling it. After dinner, Rias came with me to my room and gave me a book on different uses for the Power of Destruction. I finished the papers quickly and sent them to Lyra so i could read the book. Rias read the book together with me, she said she wanted to improve it with me.

It would be like a double act.

* * *

**There we go. Karl is now quite OP as well as multi-cultural.**  
**He is now part Devil, Fallen-angel, Human, Dragon, Nekomata and Vampire.**  
**There are plenty other things he can become but i'm not going to do them all, just a few more.**  
**Next chapter will bring the appearance of Karl's first servant. The hint to it is Portuguese.**

**I'll see you in a few days, Ciao.**

**PS. The marriages will happen soon but i will not be writing them because ... well ... i can't. I've been trying and it angers me how it is beyond me. So i'll just describe the marriages in depth at the start of a chapter or side story. Around the rating games, more than likely afterwards. The bio is updating as we go so you guys can keep track of Karl's powers.**


	10. A Knight, A Meeting and A Betrayal

"Lazy, are you meant to see Akeno at the shrine?"

Rias was staring at me as i was lying down on the sofa in the living room. I've done a lot this past week and barely slept.

"Mio! Don't say lazy."

"...Who's Mio?"

"Fictional character in real life."

Rias looked at me like i was crazy, which i am. She walked off a moment later without bothering to try to understand what i said. She wouldn't of though. She is right though, i should be going. Akeno had asked me to go to the shrine for some reason. I leave the house and start to walk to the shrine. It was a bit of the way out, just outside the city and we were near the center. I haven't been to a shrine yet since being a devil, actually i haven't been to a shrine ever. To be honest, I've never been to many places considered holy. The only time was when my cousin was married, probably due to my parents knowing i was a devil so they never took me to church. I think they went once or twice though. Meh, let's get this over with. When i arrived at the bottom of the steps i saw Akeno.

"Welcome, Karl-kun."

"Thanks."

Akeno was standing a few steps up in a shrine maiden's outfit. We started to climb up straight away and as we had begun to climb Akeno spoke to me.

"Sorry for suddenly calling you here."

"You mean it's not so we can be alone?"

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea but maybe afterwards. There is two people waiting for us upstairs.

We eventually make our way to the arch at the shrine. We pass through without taking any damage, i think. I turn my head to the side and two angels are standing there. It was Michael and a woman i hadn't seen before.

"Yo Mikey! Who is the girl?"

"Ah, you are here Sekiryuutei. This is Gabriel."

Gabriel was standing slightly behind Michael giving me an odd look.

"Ahh, the most beautiful angel ... at least that's what they say."

"I believe that those rumours are indeed true."

"Mikey, you hittin' that?"

Michael's face goes red and he turns towards the main shrine and starts walking. As he turned around, i noticed his wings. There were twelve of them and they were clad in beautiful white feathers. After seeing them, the angels have the best looking wings. Inside the main shrine, there were a number of large pillars and in the centre there was an unknown surge of power. It felt .. familiar.

"Truth is, after seeing you so easily defeat Lucien, i thought of awarding you this?"

I looked closer at what Michael was pointing towards. It was a holy sword, it looked different to Excalibur and Durandal.

"This is Georges, Saint George. It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

...What? That seems like a bad present.

"So the present you are giving me, who is a devil and a dragon, is a sword which exploits those weaknesses."

"Yes."

"Is this a roundabout way of killing me?"

"No."

"Then why a holy sword that is labeled as the dragon slayer?"

"It's a present to the Maou side. We also gave presents to the Fallen angels and received holy demonic swords from your side."

"Even so, shouldn't you give me a sword or whatever that doesn't cover my weaknesses?"

"Can't do that. It's the only sword we could give to the Maou side as a present."

"Ok then, even though it's my weakness it is best to give it to me so it can't be used against me."

"Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?"

"Yeah, why not? Everything runs on feelings anyway."

[True 'dat gangsta'.]

'...Kill yourself.'

"From now on, you'll probably be targeted by dragon class opponents and the Vanishing dragon so it'll give you the edge. There is also a rumor that you are the strongest host in history but not through using it."

"That may be true. I prefer chatting with Ddraig rather than using him although he can be a pain at times. The British society has not done well for his personality."

"What do you mean? How could a famous dragon be influenced like that?"

"No idea Mikey, but there are times that he thinks that he is a rapper from the London suburbs."

I turn my attention back to the sword and summon the boosted gear. I pick up the sword and it doesn't hurt me at all.

"I think i'll put it in blade blacksmith instead."

...I accidently said that out loud. I should of masked it and done it while making it look like i was putting it in the boosted gear. They heard what i said and Akeno asks me about it.

"Karl-kun? What's blade blacksmith?"

I shrug my shoulder trying to feign my ignorance but Michael answers.

"It's the holy sword version of Sword birth. You should be able to join that sword with it."

"When did you get that sacred gear, Karl-kun?"

"Ahhh ... ummm ... errr ... Not too long ago?"

I reply hesitantly and unsure as Akeno starts to get suspicious and is staring at me and keeping eye contact, even when i try to break it.

"Who. Did. You. Get. It. From?"

"Ki...ba?"

"From Kiba?"

"Apparently."

This time i answer without making it sound like a question.

"Does he know?"

"No, not going to tell him yet."

"Isn't that a little unfair?"

"Yes, but they might cause a kickback and hurt him so he needs to build up a bit more of a resistance or wear gloves that combat it. I can wield holy swords fine though."

I focus on blade blacksmith and try to transfer Ascalon to it ... Complete. Ascalon disappears from my hand as a monotone voice appears in my head. I feel the holy aura enter me and a small pool of it grows bigger inside of me, it's probably in the same part as the fallen angel part.

"Mikey. If it's a present then i think there is something better that we can do. It will also be a symbol of an agreement and the treaty."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You know how i took Kokabiels power?"

"Yes."

"Well, as i told you while we were watching the rating game, i have perfected the process. What if during the meeting, you allow me to copy the power of an angel? Then i'll be part Angel as well and i can be like a symbol of the three factions getting along seen as i am already part devil and fallen angel."

"Hmm ... that's not a bad idea. I'll think about it, we have to visit the conference."

After he says that, Michael and Gabriel's body is wrapped in a white light and the disappear in a flash. Why was Gabriel here? She didn't say anything. After that, Akeno invited me into the grounds that Akeno used to live in before she moved to my house. There were still living goods and appliances here. Luckily there was still tea but knowing Akeno then she has tea stashed somewhere in case of an emergency.

"Was this the reason why you have been out at night the past week?"

"Yes, the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon."

"Ceremony?"

"They didn't believe you had a resistance to it but they still didn't show much emotion when you picked it up like it was nothing."

"So you were made to go out for nothing? At least you could come back here, i'm sure there is some good memories mixed in with the bad."

"...Yeah...there was."

Akeno starts to trail off. I look at her and see that she is now looking off into the distance away from me.

"Aki? Your hatred is misplaced."

"What?!"

That pissed her off, i know what i said is wrong especially when she isn't trying to get over it.

"Your hatred of your father is misplaced."

"How can you say that?! You don't know what happened!"

"I know exactly what happened!"

"..You...do?"

"Regretfully, yes. It would of been better for you to tell me when you are ready but when i'm asleep i can't control Hex so i can see into your memories. Barakiel gets more hate than he deserves from you."

"Why?"

Akeno starts to calm down after she sees my face. I'm wearing a meek expression.

"How many times does he think he saved both you and your mother before that incident? There was bound to be plenty of times that he has defended you and to be honest, i don't think the time your mother dying was his fault. He came as fast as he could and he still saved you, he is bound to regret not being able to save your mother who was HIS wife. Cut him some slack, you still have your father. I know i have adoptive parents but after finding out they had adopted me i was upset to find out that my actual parents weren't alive."

I take a deep sigh before turning back to her.

"Both you and Barakiel lead lives which are constantly being threatened. Make up with him before you regret it when either one of you is dead."

I stand up and walk to the door.

"Please ... Don't hate him anymore."

After saying my piece i leave the room and walk back home. Not straight home at least, i was walking around the forests on the outskirts of the city. It was dark and would be hard to see due to the trees and bushes if i wasn't a devil. As i make my way through the brush, i feel a familiar bad aura. I step out into the middle of the park and i am confronted by 3 rogue priests.

"There you are, devil."

"You were looking for me?"

One of the priests start talking to me. I had expected them to come at me straight away, not strike up a conversation.

"Yes. You are well known to us Priests."

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad."

I joke around with them as lead priest dashes towards me with his sword raised but is met with a clang as someone comes out of nowhere and blocks his sword.

"I will not allow you to hurt the Dragão."

Eh .. Portuguese? She is on my side at least.

"Why did you save me?"

"My life is dedicated to protecting Dragões. Nothing else about you matters."

"Ok then. If you can defeat these three without me helping you then i'll consider allowing you to protect me."

This encourages the girl who is defending me and an insane amount of power is released from her as she pushes the priest back and cuts him down in one slash leaving the other two left. She was nimble and fast. She jumped from her position and slashed down but was blocked, it didn't phase her as she turned to the other priest and start slashing at him. She then started to alternate her target with each slash, her attacks were fast and precise. Her skill was on par with Kiba's, it was insane. The priests couldn't keep up, all they could do was block. Due to the onslaught of her attacks, the priest's swords broke and were cut down by this woman. She quickly sheathed her sword and walked towards me.

"Your opinion?"

Straight to the point, she was smiling as well. It looked like she smiling in anticipation of what i say rather than the fact she killed three priests so easily. Despite her rather slim frame, she was quite strong.

"Exceptional, i would love to have you protect me as my knight. I'm a devil though so i would have to reincarnate you to become my knight."

"Doesn't bother me. Anything to be by your side."

Attitude of a knight as well.

"What is your name?"

"Marian."

I reach into my pocket and take out a knight piece and place it on her chest.

"I, Karl Zagan, order you, Marian, serve me as my loyal servant and devil. Rejoice in your new life as my Knight."

The brown chess piece starts to illuminate a brown light as a second knight piece comes out of my pocket and lights up. They float to be side by side on her chest and slowly sink into her body. As the two chess pieces enter her body, the area that they were going into on her chest lit up with the same brown light. The light dimmed down as they entered and the girl's eyes closed as she was knocked out. I moved her to the bench and sat her down.

Upon sitting her down, i now noticed what she was wearing thanks to the lamp. Her clothes were made out of fur. Her top only covered her breast, shoulders and upper arms, where as on her bottom half she was wearing skin tight shorts underneath a fur skirt. She had tanned skin with raven black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with red and blue feathers sticking out of the bobble. She looked the same age as me and she was about Rias' height. Her proportions were rather thin, much to the average on people that spoke Portuguese as there first language.

Stereotyping her aside, she was still quite attractive. She woke up a few moments later and looked around, i caught her attention as i was sitting next to her.

"I apologize for passing out, Senhor Zagan."

"It's fine, it's common. Do you have a place to live?"

"Temporary, yes."

"Alright then, let's go and collect your stuff. You can move in with me."

"Of course."

We both stand up and start walking, instead of walking by my side she is walking a pace ahead of me.

"Can you tell me a bit more about yourself? I would like to know why you take you two knight pieces."

"Yes, Senhor Zagan. My name is Marian and i come from a small village in Parana near Iguaza falls. I'm 18 and i was sent here by the Elder because there were rumours of dragons being here."

"Elder? Were you part of a clan or something?"

"In a way. My family wasn't that interested in it but i was fascinated by dragons so i joined as a Protector of Dragons. There aren't many others due to Rite of Passage."

"Rite of Passage?"

"Yes. We had to drink a bowl of 'Dragon's blood'. It combines with out blood and makes us part dragon, the majority of the people taking the Rite of Passage didn't survive."

"So you are part dragon?"

"Yes, that was how i could tell that you were a dragon as well. It is my job as a 'Protector of Dragons' to stay by yourside and keep you safe."

"Well, i appreciate it."

By the time we had finished talking about her, we were in her room in a hotel. I hadn't noticed that we had entered, let alone her holding the door open for me. She didn't have much. She had another set of fur clothes as well as some casual looking clothes and some essentials. She packed the bag and got ready to leave.

"Before we leave, i need to give you my insignia so you can teleport with me."

I take her hand and focus demonic energy into my finger and trace a 'Z' onto her palm. As i take my finger away, the brown Zagan insignia appears on her hand.

"Alright, let's drop off your key and go home."

She smiles to me and we leave. We drop the keys off at the entrance and walk outside and into an alleyway so we can't be seen and teleport to my home. As we arrive, i notice worried looks on the faces of the girls. Their faces change twice upon seeing me, first is happiness then it's anger or jealousy.

"Who is she?"

Rias asks me as she points her finger towards Marian.

"This is Marian and she is my Knight."

Kiba perks up and looks in her direction. He looked like a meerkat when he heard the word knight.

"Kiba, she took two knight pieces."

"She what?!"

"Yeah, she's better than you. Marian, introduce yourself."

She nods to me and then addresses everybody in the room.

"My name is Marian and i am Senhor Zagan's only knight. I'm 18 and a 'Protector of Dragons'."

"The reason she took two knight pieces is because she has the blood of a dragon."

Shocked gasps come from the girls in the room as mumbles escape from Kiba's mouth.

"Marian, There are plenty of spare rooms so go and choose one."

She nods and bows to me then leaves the room to find her own.

"Sooo ... Ria-tan, can i get your help to enroll her in the academy? I would also like it if you could take her shopping for more clothes on the weekend, seen as she has barely anything."

"If i get something in return."

"Which is?"

"...A date?"

"Sure."

"Really?!"

Rias brightens up like a kid who has got a new toy.

"Yeah, we haven't been on one yet and you deserve one."

Marian returns to us still in her fur clothes.

"Senhor Zagan. What do i do now?"

"I don't know, have fun. You will be coming to school with me once i can get you enrolled but first i will introduce you to everyone here."

I then point to each person as i say their names.

"Princesa Rias, she is my fiance(Princess). Asia and Xenovia, they are both Freira(Nun). Cavaleiro Kiba (Knight). Gato Koneko (Cat). Lastly is Akeno, she is a Santuário de Solteira (Shrine Maiden.)"

Good job i learnt multiple languages. I could of told her normally though due to the language ability of devils. After noticing i left someone out, i look around the room and can't find him.

"Where is Gasper?"

"He is in his room doing what you told him."

Rias answers me and jogs my memory. I had told him to practice with his sacred gear, i told him to drop objects while looking into the garden and to try and stop them. It seemed like a good idea and the hadn't said he went nuts and stopped them so it must be working.

"Ahh .. ok then. Gasper is a blonde haired ... vampire."

Unfortunately, i didn't know what vampire was in Portuguese.

"You'll see him tomorrow. Marian, follow me to my room. I need to brief you on the lifestyle of devils and enemies."

We both move to my room and i sit down on my bed as she takes me desk chair.

"Alright do you know what a sacred gear is?"

"No idea."

"Alright then. Stand up and raise your right arm. Concentrate and envision power then drop your arm."

As she does this, i exert magic into the room to make it easier for her to release it if she does. What comes next was nothing. She didn't have one.

"Ok then, that's fine. You are strong enough without one but i can give you one if you want."

"Yes, i would like one."

I nod to her and stand up. I think i'll give her the base Sword birth and some basic protection against magic. I place my hand on her chest and concentrate.

"Copy."

A bright white dot appears on the floor and starts to circle me. Complete. The monotone voice appears in my head again as the white dot grows bigger and now we are both standing in a white circle.

"Transfer."

My 6 bracelets lights up and my hands are covered in a red and blue light. I then feel like something leaves me but i don't feel any different afterwards. The lights all die down as the process finishes.

[It's done. She has Sword birth and some protection against magic now.]

Ddraigs gives me the report and settles me down. I was a little tense with it being the first time i transferred it.

"Try imagining any sword that isn't holy."

She takes a step back and raises her hand and in a split second an identical version of her blade appears in her hand.

"Well done. You can fuse your blade with your sacred gear so then all you have to do is say it's name and it'll appear."

She nods and picks up her sword. It disappears a moment later in a black flash.

"Zeloss!"

As she calls the name of her sword, it appears in her right hand.

"That's good. Now for everything else."

We spend the next few hours going over everything else. I tell her about the history of devils and about the meeting that is happening tomorrow. I also tell her about her new weakness to holy swords and to be more conservative when fighting priests. I also tell her about training and what her piece means. She already had in mind some stuff to do and they sounded alright. She said she would run a few miles every other day and do sword practice in between. It sounded good so i told her to ask Kiba to spar every now and then. She left for her room around midnight when Rias entered. I was forced to go straight to sleep with her as she was extremely jealous even though she never said it.

* * *

It's the evening of the next day and we are all gathered in the club room. Today was a holiday but starting from the next day of school, Marian could attend. She had received her uniform and it was back at the house. Just as we were about to leave Gasper broke into the room.

"Buchou! Karl-sama! Everyoneeeee!"

Gasper cries out at being left out.

"Gasper, today's conference is important and since you can't control your sacred gear then you will have to stay here."

Rias replies to him like a caring mother. I summon to my hand a big bag of goodies and place it down on the table.

"Gasper, there is all kinds of things in that bag. From food to games it's in there, so stay here and play alright."

I patted Gasper on the head while he stared at me lovingly while nodding. I smile to him and leave the room with Marian and we follow Rias and the rest of the ORC.

Knock Knock!  
Rias knocks on the door to the meeting room.

"Excuse us."

Rias opens the door and a bright light escapes into the hallway. A huge gorgeous looking table is set in the centre of the room and there is a multitude of people surrounding it. The air is quiet as everyone wears a serious face bar me who has a cheeky grin.

On the devil side was Sirzechs and Serafall, Grayfia was on standby with a tea cart.  
On the angel side was Michael and Gabriel.  
And on the fallen angel side was Azazel with his 12 wings on display and the Vanishing Dragon.

Azazel grew a smirk as he noticed me enter. Everyone was wearing clothes that were decorated with ornaments.

"My young sister and her family. Followed by the Sekiryuutei and ... an unknown girl."

"Ahh this is Marian, she is my Knight."

Sirzechs introduces Rias to the VIP of the other factions as i introduce Marian to everyone else.

"Karl-kun, here is what you wanted Ajuka to make."

"Really? Could he fit everything in?"

I took the belt from the table and put it on. It was a plain black leather belt with a silver buckle, there was a chain on the right side which dangled down against my leg.

"Yes, it's all there. He tried it out and it went fine."

"Give him my regards."

I bowed to him and walked away as Sirzechs spoke to Michael.

"In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give you my thanks."

Michael says his thanks to Rias and she bows in response. Her movements are off like the rest of the ORC, they were all nervous.

"Sit on the seats over here."

Sirzechs points to a wall where there is a row of seats. Grayfia urges us to sit down, Sona was already here sitting on one of the chairs. They hadn't anticipated Marian so i made her sit on my chair as i stayed standing. After confirming that everyone was here, Sirzechs starts.

"Now that everyone has arrived, i'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, I.e. The Non-existence of God."

As Sirzechs mentions God, it makes me remember something.

"Aww crap."

I mutter to myself out loud but unfortunately loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is there a problem Karl-kun?"

"It seems like there was one thing i forgot to tell my new Knight. Marian, God is dead."

With my abrupt and straight forward truth about something that would shock most people, i received a shrug.

"Not something i care about."

That was the answer i received from her and i laugh at her bluntness.

"Well then ... You can carry on Onii-sama."

As i call him Onii-sama, my side is pinched my Rias and i let out a small yelp.

"Hey don't pinch me."

"Be more polite. There are the other leaders here."

Rias starts to scold me for being my usual self, Kiba is sitting in the background face palming.

"Point being? I already call them by nicknames, isn't that right."

"Azz."

"Mikey."

Azazel and Michael both say their nicknames that i gave them with a chuckle. This causes Rias to back down and sit back in her seat. With this ending, the conference starts and progresses smoothly. They outline the basics of the meaning of the conference and why they were here. I wasn't paying attention because i was tired but i asked Marian to listen and keep notes for me, which she was doing.

"Now then Rias. Could you speak about the Kokabiel incident?"

"Yes Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs, Rias and Sona stood up and took a step forward and i was made to join them. They both spoke about the recent attack as i spoke about his personality and the nickname i gave him. Rias said the summary of what happened and what i did to Kokabiel as she experienced it herself. Rias was holding her hands behind her back and they were shaking, i looked towards Sona and hers were doing the same thing causing me to smirk and distract the VIPs for a few seconds.

Each of the factions had a different response to the story.

"...That is all. The report which i, Rias Gremory, and the household devils over there experienced."

We had now finished our explanation and got to sit back down. I allowed myself to sit on the floor but Marian stood up and urged me to sit down which i graciously accepted.

"Now then, Azazel. I would like to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen angels."

Sirzechs then asks Azazel to speak as everyone's eyes turn to him.

"Regarding to that incident, Kokabiel kept quiet about this to the other leaders and acted by himself. His disposal was done by Vali, quickly might i add before the Sekiryuutei could kill him and two others. One of which he had already killed. After that, the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. He is now frozen in the Cochytes for eternity."

Michael sighs in response before talking.

"I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is this true?"

"Aaah, i don't have any interest in wars."

So he is more of a scientist than a war general, that's good for us then.  
Sirzechs then asks Azazel.

"Why have you been gathering Sacred Gears over the past decades? At first i thought you were gathering humans and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against us and heaven but ..."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When i heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, i was enveloped by a strong weariness."

Michael cuts in with an opinion similar to Sirzechs.  
Hearing their opinions causes Azazel to smile bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. Should i send you a part of the research materials to you? Even if i did research, i wouldn't wage war against you or anything. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I've strongly ordered my subordinates to not interfere with anything and to leave politics alone. Is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it~"

Sirzech, Michael and Serafall's opinion coincided. Azazel started to peck at his ears after hearing their opinions.

"Che, i thought that you guys were better than your predecessors. Let's just make peace then, wasn't that the intention?"

The whole of the devil side was surprised by what he said. Me, Michael and Gabriel weren't that surprised, after all i said to him about it last night.

"Yes, i also had planned on proposing piece with each side. I spoke with the Sekiryuutei about it last night and he came up with a nice solution. It will damage the world if we continue to be hostile towards each other."

All eyes shift to me as Michael mentions me. He notices and addresses me.

"Sekiryuutei or should i say Lord Zagan, could you tell everyone your proposal?"

"I sure can, Mikey."

I stood up from my seat and walked away from the wall. I stop a metre from the table and allow my wings to erupt out of my back. For this, i didn't allow my devil wings and fallen angel wings to combine. I had my two sets of Dragon wings, my set of Devil wings, my 10 fallen angel wings, my rainbow wings and my Palm tree leaves wings.

"As you can see, i have the wings of multiple races. I also have the power to make someone else's ability mine. So what i had in mind was to come to a decision with Mikey and he would allow me to gain the power of an Angel. That would mean i would have the blood and ability of each faction, making me a sort of representation of a treaty between the three factions. Like proof that there is peace."

"Yes, as Lord Zagan said. He asked me last night and i thought about it and agree, it can work."

He gestures towards Gabriel and she walks over to me.

"I allow you to copy her angel power, Gabriel is considered one of the strongest angels with 10 wings. I would also like to have her keep an eye on you as well."

I make my wings disappear and nod to him. I look to Sirzechs and Azazel and they both nod.

"That's fine by me."

I take a step towards her and start to concentrate. I place my hand on her stomach as the white circle forms underneath us. My bracelets start to glow one by one and then my hands start radiate a red and blue glow. I start to feel holy aura enter me.

"Absorb."

The power is the sucked into me and forces 12 white angel wings out of my back and a halo to form above my head. Gabriel's wings stay on her back as she steps back in awe of the fact that i get 12 wings.

"And it's done. Also to make sure this goes well and sticks i want to do my piece but i would also like to ask something of you, Michael."

I direct my words to Michael as i sound more serious about my words. I wonder if he will heed my request.

"Yes?"

He replies eagerly as he is intrigued by the wings.

"If there is any problem for your side, then i will help deal with it, such as rogues. And the other thing is about Asia and Xenovia."

"What about them?"

"They were both nuns and i know for a fact that Asia really misses reading the bible and i'm sure that Xenovia does to so i would be extremely gracious if you were to allow them to read the bible and be able to wear a crucifix without being hurt."

I then drop to one knee and bow to Michael. This causes everyone in the room to gasp out in surprise, Michael himself was brought back by my sudden action.

'Ddraig, Tiamat. You do this too, please.'

[Anything for the bluenette.]

{Only because it's for those two girls.}

The spectral forms of Ddraig and Tiamat appear next to me. They then shift their positions from standing to bowing.

'Thanks guys.'

"I will do that then Karl. If you are serious enough to make 2 famous dragons to bow to me, then i will do it happily."

I stand up and sigh with relief.

"Thank you Michael."

I bow my head and make the two dragons disappear and return to my seat as i receive weird glances from the devil side.  
I reply to them by smiling.

"On that note, i would like to hear the opinions of the two dragon-samas. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

Azazel then strikes up a conversation with me and Vali.

"If i can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

That reply is too much for me. It would be too tiring to fight against strong guys a lot. Combat maniac. Azazel then returns his gaze to me.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, What about you?"

I rest my hand against my chin as i answer.

"I would very much like to have all women have to wear glasses by law. Also allow the Pokemon series to never stop, that would be good."

"Glasses? You are a Megane dragon?"

"Yeah and at times a Loli-con."

I just start to blurt out my preferences and it causes the three leaders to burst out laughing.

"It's good to see that the tension has gone."

"Did you say all that to break the ice?"

Sirzechs stops laughing to ask me.

"No, i was just answering Azz."

Before anyone could reply everyone in the room was frozen.

"Well shit, something happened to Gasper."

I look around the room to notice that a few people had started to break out and move again.

"Yo guys, i'm disappointed that i was the only one unaffected."

"The loli-con wasn't affected?"

"As long as there is a loli in the room then i cannot be stopped from moving."

I proclaim to him dramatically causing him to wear an odd grin.  
The only ones able to move were Grayfia, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Vali, Michael, Me and Gabriel.

"Hmm, i wonder if this will work."

I start to concentrate on the freeze.

"Dispel!"

I shout out 'Dispel' as a wave of green energy explodes from me like a shock wave and courses through the room.  
That instant everyone unfreezes.

"It worked..."

"You bet your ass it did Azz."

Rias and the others were giving strange looks as they were wondering what happened.

"Your vampire's sacred gear must have been tapped into by magic or another sacred gear to do this, but i'm surprised that the loli-con could break you guys out with his magic."

"Alright now. You can stop calling me a loli-con now."

"Alright then, Sekiryuutei."

"So then, what happened?"

Rias stops the conversation between me and Azazel by asking a question.

"I don't know, wasn't really paying much attention."

"Terrorist attack."

"Tch ... Azz, way to spoil it."

"You knew?!"

"Of course Ria-tan. We are holding a conference between the 3 factions the only bad thing that could happen would be a terrorist attack."

I clap my hands together causing a boom as my wings erupt from my back.

"Marian! We are getting in on this. Stick close to me and you'll be fine."

She nods as we both run to a window and jump out and fall to the ground. I land while performing a roll as Marian brings out her wings at the last second. They'll be getting more information while they are there so i might as well take some people out. We start to sprint towards our opponents as i use my magic to change into my battle uniform minus the cape.

"Sunny Day."

My voice echoes through the area as the sun breaks through the darkness and lights up the area.

"Activate: Chlorophyll."

Chlorophyll activates and my speed doubles and i rocket into a mage and stab him in the gut with my hidden blade as i roll over his body that is forced into a crouch from the hit. I take out some daggers and throw them at other Mages that are heading towards Marian and nail three straight in the head.

"Marian! To the club room, i follow from behind."

As we begin to move towards the club house, a white light shoots out of the meeting room and soars towards the Mages that are in the opposite direction of us. The others are standing in the window watching us. I see Grayfia and Rias back away from the window. We continue charging to the club room taking down the Mages in one strike due to our overwhelming strength. When we get to the club house there are 20 Mages waiting for us outside. There is space to open the door so we both jump there and Marian goes in.

"Marian! Help out Gasper."

I turn back to the Mages as Marian runs further into the old building.  
The Mages fire continuous streams of fireballs at me but my dragon aura just eats them.

"Tailwind."

A gust forms and starts to push the Mages back.

"Leaf Storm!"

I raise both hands and point them towards the Mages as a huge gust of wind shoots out of my hands that is fused with leaves and strikes them cutting them and lifting them off the ground and taking them away from me. After fighting them off, i feel a dangerous presence head towards me as something falls in front of me causing a cloud of dust to appear from the ground.

"...Tch. So you are betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

The guy who fell was Azazel.

"That's right Azazel."

Vali appears from the sky radiating a bright white light. A new lady also drops down to his side.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the sacred gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild with me once we saw a good time ... "

"Do you have any decency at all bitch?"

I interrupt the woman as i look towards her to see that her clothes only just keep her privates out of view. At this time, the door behind me opens with Rias and Marian appearing.

"You two. Don't bother getting involved, you want stand a chance."

I turn my head to the side to talk to them before turning again to look at them.

"You know Vali, i kinda expected you to start this. Once you said all you wanted was to fight strong opponents i though this could of happened. It was getting too quiet for me."

"From the looks of things, you like to fight too."

"Nope, but i'll happily participate in this one."

I relax myself and take deep breaths.

"Azazel, you take the woman. The heavenly dragons are about to do what they do best."

'Ddraig. Is the transformation ready yet?'

[Yes but it can only be active for an hour because i only recently finished it and we haven't tested it in the dreamspace.]

'That's fine by me.'

"Rias, Marian. Please move to a distance."

"Before we start, i'm also a half blooded devil. I am a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer."

"Well how about that. I couldn't care less."

_"I, who is about to awaken,_  
_Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the powers of others._  
_I scoff at the "infinite", and I'm jealous of the "dream"_  
_I shall become the Red Dragon of Extinction._  
_And I shall send you to the depths of your crimson despair!"_

[Alternate Drive: Welsh Dragon!]

My body explodes and sends a dense red aura flying in all directions. It forces everyone to bow down to me as i transform. My skin turns red and scaly. A tail erupts out of my lower back and curls in the middle. I drop down to all fours as my arms and legs change, they become the limbs of a dragon and my hands and feet turn into claws. My head then morphs into a dragon's and i let out a roar that covers the area bringing all attention to me. I had grown. I was now 2 metres tall and at least 4 metres long, i looked like Ddraig's spectral form.

"...Vali...Who cares if you are the descendant of the old Lucifer. It's not going to change the outcome of our battle!"

My voice booms through the air. It won't be quiet even if i was to try.

"So you have already made an alternative to your juggernaut drive. Let's see if you are right."

Vali disappears for a second but i catch him in the corner of my eye. He is aiming for my right side but i catch him with my claw and slam him into the ground and throw him towards the scantily dressed woman. As he flies back to the woman, i see a blue jewel on the ground. I quickly transfer it to my pocket dimension for later.

"Balance Break!"

A momentary gold flash fills the area as Azazel appears wearing gold plate armour. His twelve wings then unfurled from his back and the feathers fluttered.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and Welsh Dragon and other dragon-series sacred gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial sacred gear. 'Downfall dragon spear'."

I could feel the dragon's aura coming from it, the armour even resembled a dragon.

"Good luck Azazel."

I try to lower my voice but it still booms. He laughs at me and then starts his fight with the woman. Vali charges at me again and again. I continually catch him and slam him into the ground. He changes his tactics and charges from above and his fist connects with my neck.

"Divide."

"Complete Dispel."

As soon as he says divide, i shout out my spell to counteract him which confuses him.

"What did you do?"

"You saw it when i canceled the freeze effect on everyone but this time i just cancelled your power to divide for 24 hours. Doesn't matter if it runs under a different name, if you are having anything then it won't work."

'Can i boost in this state?'

[Course.]

'Then do it. Let's go with 20.'

[Boost! x20]

I jump from my position and catch Vali in my claw and slam him once again into the floor. It causes his armour to completely break and force him out of balance breaker.

As he tries to stand up, he vomits blood.

'Ddraig, that's enough for this state.'

Without replying Ddraig cancels the alternate drive and transforms me back into my human form dismissing the aura and allowing Rias and Marian to stand again.

"Vali, let's see what your gauntlet looks like."

I summon my boosted gear to both arms and smash the jewel in the right gauntlet.

"Blue jewel."

The blue jewel i picked up before appears in my left hand.

"Transfer!"

I slam the jewel into place in my right gauntlet. White energy starts to poor out of my right arm.

**[You ... You are the Sekiryuutei.]**

'I am, Albion, but i'm the Hakuryuukou as well now.'

**[Only if you can control my power.]**

Albion replies to me stubbornly, it appears he doesn't like talking to me.

'I'll show you i can. You can fight Ddraig as much as you want but be careful of Tiamat.'

"You did so poorly in the balance breaker state so let's see how i do."

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker.]**

The armour was a white version of boosted gear's balance breaker but this just had wings and no boosters. The wings though were much bigger.

'Albion, what can i do?'

**[Every 10 seconds you can half your opponents strength and then add half of that to yourself, Divide. Half the size of objects and living beings, Half Dimension.]**

'So for a person, would it cut them in half or make them half the size?'

**[Half the size.]**

'I'm going to enjoy you being here Albion.'

I fly towards Vali while he is still getting up from the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Divide."

I feel some power enter me, it's not the same as boosting but i can tell the difference. Vali drops to the floor again, he doesn't have strength to stand.

I back off from Vali just in case and look towards Azazel and the woman who were still fighting.

The woman had caught Azazel and was restricting his movement with a tentacle. She is into some kinky shit.

Azazel was trying to cut it but it received no damage so i flew in to help out. I grabbed the tentacle in both hands.

"Half Dimension."

The tentacle started to shake violently. Is it running on her power or something? Is she forcing more into to keep it there?

'Albion, can i half it again?'

**[Not yet. If you went into juggernaut drive or made an alternate form then maybe.]**

'Ok thanks, can you work on a version on Ddraig's so i can look like you?'

**[Yes, i will get onto it.]**

"Azazel, can you get free now?"

"No, still to tight."

"Tch .. i'll back off and let you win by yourself."

The woman starts to laugh fearlessly.

"Him win? This tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

Azazel shrugged and stopped trying to cut the tentacle, a second later a grunt comes from Azazel. He cut his own arm off to get out of it. Blood started to gush out of his arm as the woman. The woman stared at him stunned and Azazel pierced her with a spear of light and she exploded. Her body was completely decimated and vanished into the sky. Due to the spear being made of light, she stood no chance at all. I looked towards Vali who was still struggling on the floor, i took a step towards him and he was swallowed by a black hole.

"Hahahaha ... We meet again Lord Zagan."

I look to the voice and see Lucien Vassago. I back out of balance breaker.

"Lucien, so you are with them?!"

"Yes, they offer me a lot more than the devil's do. It's packed full of strong people and there is no-one who is low-class around me."

"What about your peerage and your family?"

"Thrown aside. I took the pieces from them and left them at home, the Khaos brigade is better."

"Are you here for a fight or Vali?"

"Regrettably just Vali."

A magic circle starts to develop underneath them.

"I'll be back for you though ... half blood."

And with that he is gone, Vali too. Khaos Brigade, huh? I wonder if anyone knows about this. Azazel walks up to me from behind and balances himself by resting his only hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him and he looks back at me with a smile.

"I don't know what to call you now. Sekiryuutei or Hakuryuukou."

"Just call me Karl or Karlos, Azz."

"Karlos, it is. First time hearing about a wielder of both heavenly dragons, even if its stolen. Do you have Albion's conscious?"

'Albion, speak up.'

**[Yeah, i'm here Azazel.]**

Albion speaks out loud, he doesn't sound very happy.

"What's wrong, Albion?"

**[I dislike being here with Ddraig.]**

"Fight him or play a prank on him. Do what you can to be happy."

**[I'll try. What may i call you?]**

"Karl will do fine, Albion."

**[Let's speak again ... Karl.]**

As Albion's voice fades, i hear Ddraig mumbling about Albion being there. Tiamat is probably sleeping again, that's all she seems to do. She might be up more often to deal with those two.

"Azz, i'll see you again."

I gently take his arm off my shoulder and walk off. Rias and Marian run after me. They follow behind me quietly letting me do whatever.

"Ho-oh, can you stop the sun now please?"

**"Will do."**

A few moments later, the sun disappears and the moon reappears. As we make our way back to the school grounds, armies of the three factions were clearing up the bodies of the dead magicians. We didn't have any injuries on our side but if we did, Asia had healed them. I wonder, is divine dividing an actual gauntlet like the boosted gear?

'Albion, is your sacred gear a gauntlet?'

**[No, it's a pair of pure blue light wings. They aren't dragon wings either.]**

The pair of wings shoot out of my back. They looked similar to the devil wings but skinnier.

'That's pretty awesome. Can you give me dragon wings though?'

**[Yeah, they are white scaled dragon wings.]**

The blue pair disappear and the white pair come out. I take a look at them and all the dragon wings look identical apart from the colour.  
As i continue to walk, i meet up with Sirzechs and Michael.

"Karl-kun, White dragon wings now?"

"...Huh... Oh, i copied divine dividing from Vali."

I answer Sirzechs plainly while making the white dragon wings go away.

"Where is Vali?"

"With the enemy, he set this up."

I continued walking past them and sit down against a nearby tree. Rias breaks off from me and starts talking to Sirzechs as they occasionally look my way. Marian follows after me and sits down beside me. The angel, Gabriel, also followed me after she finished speaking with Michael. As she approached she started talking to me.

"Karl-kun. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i guess so." I reply bleakly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Just thinking about Khaos Brigade."

Gabriel then sits down next to me and for some reason pulls me into a hug.

"Uhh ... a hug?"

"Yes, isn't this what people do when they try to console someone?"

"Yes, but there are others who may misunderstand."

I point towards Rias who is looking my way.

"It will be fine when we tell her why."

"I'm not too sure Gabriel. Actually if you are looking after me then are you staying in my house?"

"Yes, while you were out fighting Lucifer-san and Michael-sama came to an agreement. Rias Gremory-san didn't look too happy."

"I bet she didn't. I look forward to having you stay, be prepared for Asia and Xenovia to talk to you frequently."

"I will. I'm surprised they still believe after becoming a devil."

"Becoming a devil doesn't change who you are going to become, it reinforces it. Asia holds the bible to heart and it was her whole life for who knows how long, it'll take something insane to change that."

The three leaders of the factions start giving out orders to their armies and tell them about the treaty, luckily everyone is ok with it and doesn't leave. After finishing with the fallen angel, Azazel comes over to me.

"We'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on, Karlos."

"Your reason?"

"You and the vampire. I want to see how you get progress and i can't stand seeing sacred gears which can't be controlled."

"Alright. Don't be too pushy with the kid or i'll have to step in."

I stare at him while i reply, cooling the happy attitude he just had. Then he just turned and left while whistling, for the head of the fallen angel he is quite laid back. So are the Maous really, only Michael seems to be the typical leader.

Before we left, there were cameras there to take pictures of me with all my wings on display. Not just the ones from the three factions but all of them, my back is a clusterfuck of colours.  
Later that night, i was checking the news from the underworld and they were all filled with multiple titles that were similar.  
'Heaven's representative Head Angel Michael, Governor Azazel of the fallen angel central organization Grigori, underworld's representative Maou Sirzechs Lucifer came to a decision between the three great powers, a peace treaty has been signed.'  
Different pictures of me with my wings had scattered throughout the underworld. They were being brought up everywhere, from news centers to blogs.  
The treaty was called the 'Kuoh Treaty'.

* * *

A few days later and everyone had gathered in the club room and a familiar face was back. It was Azazel and he was in a worn-out suit.

"From today onwards, i'll be the adviser of the occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei or Governor."

"I think Azz will do fine." I lazily tell him as i yawn.

"You kid are an exception to the rules."

I shrug my shoulders.

"...Why are you here?"

Rias had asked Azazel like she was in a complicated situation.

"Sirzechs had requested it so i'm here."

I grab Kiba's attention by poking his cheek.

"Yes Karl-kun?"

"I think i have to be the main character now."

"Why is that?" Kiba replies, he actually sounded like he cares.

"The comic relief character. I think Azazel takes it now which forces me to be the main character."

"Or you could outdo him? Become the best comic relief character there is."

Thumbs up ... He is encouraging me. Maybe i can beat him ... just maybe.

"The condition for me staying here is to help the Gremory group out, i can leave Karlos and his servant alone. You guys have heard, but there is a weird organization called the 'Khaos Brigade'. Also, The 'Welsh Dragon' and your family has become famous. Rather than that, i'm an expert on the Vanishing dragon so i can help you guys take him down and help Karl with his new powers."

"Azz, i'm fine. Albion will tell me how to do it."

"Nevertheless, i will help you, especially in the dragon department. From the information I've got so far, Vali has got his own team. We are calling it the Hakuryuukou team for now. Several people are gathering around the ones who are present, Vali, Son Goku and Lucien Vassago."

"So are you going to train us?"

"I am, Karlos. I'll help you with your dragon side, your other fighting techniques are not my forte so teach yourself but i'll help everyone else. Holy-demonic sword kid, how long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make it 3 days."

Azazel is a little strict but Kiba gets fired up from his words.

"I'll put this into perspective for you guys, Vali can stay in balance breaker for a month but Ddraig, How long can Karlos be in balance breaker for?"

[No idea, his stamina is messed up. If it was of a normal person then 4 months, it's the same for Tiamat as well.]

**[Even though he triggered mine straight away and the other night, he can go for a month with me.]**

"Now do you guys see the power difference between Karlos and you guys? He doesn't need my help, all i can do is tell him and help him with dragons."

Azazel's gaze now turns to Akeno.

"Do you still hate us - no, Barakiel?"

"I don't know."

"Change of heart?"

"Help from a certain someone."

All eyes turn to me and i turn my head to look towards them.

"Yes, i spoke to her. Spoke might not be the correct word though."

"He more or less shouted at me and walked out. I understand now, i need to talk to him myself before i can make a decision on whether i do or not."

"Well done Karlos."

"Yes, Azazel. Is there something you want to apologize for to Akeno?"

"...What do you mean?"

He blanks for a few seconds, i'm right or at least he is making me think that.

"Barakiel, is one of the top fallen angels in Grigori and two my knowledge only you and Shemhaza are above him in rank. So it was either you or Shemhaza who got him to go on a mission that night."

"..."

Silence from Azazel. I was right, it was him. These spur of the moment thoughts, i should do it more often.

I sigh and get up to leave but Azazel stops me by grabbing my arm and talking to Rias.

"According to talk, there's going to be a meeting of the young Devils in a few days right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young devils that are close to debut."

"What about me?"

"You are a young devil yes but if you had a bigger peerage then you already would of debuted. When i saw you against Lucien, you have power of an Ultimate-class devil. Your power alone would make you into double digits of the strongest devils, with a peerage you would be a little higher."

"But they don't know my full power yet."

"If that's the case then you could be as strong as Sirzechs or even stronger."

"...I would quite like to fight Sirzechs. Maybe i could fight Grayfia as well at the same time."

I start to muse as i walk around the room.

"I need to go. I need to make arrangements with Lyra to pick me up when we arrive in the underworld."

I then used my magic circle to teleport Marian and myself home. Once we arrive, Marian heads to the kitchen and starts cooking as i enter my room and contact Lyra.

"Karl-sama?"

"Hey Lyra, how's it going?"

"It's going fine. I found a dog from the human world, i thought it would be better than something from the underworld."

"What did you get?"

"An Australian Shepard puppy."

"Brown and white?"

"That's it."

"I look forward to see him/her. I'm calling about the meeting between the young devils soon."

"What about it, Karl-sama?"

"Would you be able to pick me and my servant up and follow the Gremory vehicles?"

"Yes, but why wouldn't you go with Gremory-hime?"

"We need to talk about the hunt for workers and there is something i want you to make with your skills."

"You remembered."

"I was looking over papers and saw it. It could be complicated but i would need you to do it by the time that the Rating games start."

"Will do. I'll bring the puppy to meet you when i come to pick you up."

"Thanks, see you soon."

The call cuts off and i hesitantly get to signing off on papers. Nothing new in the letters. The same old marriage request and invite to a hotel. There was also a modelling request which i quickly denied. I will cross dress for money but not trot up and down a stage in clothes. It was a short pile of papers and i finished before anyone else had got back.  
Remembering that Gabriel had moved in, i wandered around the upper levels trying to find her room. I found it but she wasn't there. Feeling like it was a wasted effort, i went down to the underground levels and took a bath. I started to relax knowing there was no more school for a while. Marian had been in school for 2 days before we broke up for summer, she didn't make any friends because she came straight to me after each break and gave me food. I didn't hate it but Rias did. They were in the same class as each other and Rias followed her each time she left. In a few days, we will leave for the underworld. If what i remember we have to do to be recognized so we can teleport without problems then the ride will be extremely fun. I was fine the first two times due to being under someone else's teleport and to my house was ok.

* * *

**Another chapter done and it's insanely early.**  
**Kudos to whoever get's the K-on! reference. Same voice actors.**  
**The Knight is introduced. A small portion of her skill is shown but you'll only see her true skill against Khaos Brigade which will unfortunately be a while.**  
**Gabriel is here too, she will be a mother to all and in all ways that's good.**  
**Plus i show off the new skill of copying and transferring and also the fact that the conscious of a sacred gear is copied as well.**  
**But the conscious will have split conversations and will be like a new personality. This calls for a new Unleash, so i'll be working on that.**  
**Also in the future, i will give Karl Vitra. Only because he is the most suitable dragon for Karl, Black and Illusions.**  
**Next time - More Phobias and a Queen.**

**The next chapter will definitely be Friday, Ciao.**


	11. The Young Devils and Rage

**It's a day early!**

* * *

"So ... Koneko is Azusa and Rias is Mio, but Yui is Medaka and Tsumugi is Nabeshima. Ritsu is none of them?"

I sigh to myself as i re-watch certain animes.

"Voice actors seem to work together quite a bit. Xenovia is a guy who i actually a girl, Kiba is Koneko's father when it comes to Zombies. Asia is quite fond of cats and carries a pillow everywhere, finally Akeno is Bellows, big breasts there too."

"I wonder who could voice act as me. The guy who voices Jade in ToTA or Guy from the same thing, too much damn choice."

I scribble out some notes on the piece of paper in front of me. I was making up time for random crap seen as I've had so many papers to write and acknowledge these past two weeks but thankfully they have started to die down. There have been rumours about the business with me being the symbol of the peace treaty, hopefully it'll stay that way and be quiet but i highly doubt it.

My random musings aside, everybody had gathered in the living room of the house waiting for Rias to finish whatever she was doing.  
I wander out of my door and straight into the living room and just as i enter the doorway, i remember one thing. I wasn't fully dressed yet, so i cast some magic to put my battle clothes on. I had changed out my black jacket for the leather one that Lord Agares had made for me, it is insanely comfy. I had also formed the gloves on my hands to and to accommodate it all i made my hair change to a raven black.

I sit down on a chair by myself away from everyone. The room was set in two halves, there was the front which was used for watching Tv and playing games then the back which held a few seats and side tables which were used for relaxing and reading.  
I spent most of my time in the front with everyone else so these chairs weren't worn in yet. I set up a communication circle to Lyra and it connects moments later.

"Karl-sama, Good day."

"Good day to you too, Lyra. Are you ready for today?"

"I am, I've got the lab set up and everything else is ready to come and get you."

"That's good. Should i expect the fan girls to be waiting?"

"I'm not sure if anyone knows that you are going to be with them, but it's likely."

"How is the recruitment going anyway?"

"I've already hired a cook because my cooking is horrible, so you'll meet her when you arrive here. I have 2 candidates for the gardener, 5 for maid/butler work."

"Is that all together or what you have whittled it down to?"

"Extremely whittled down."

...Ah. I wonder how much there were.

"Alright, you should leave soon to be there. We are just waiting for Rias."

"Yes, Karl-sama. I have been told to meet up with Grayfia-san."

"Please do. Be polite to her and remember to bring some of the presents that have been sent."

The call cuts off and i yawn. Rias had arrived while i was talking to Lyra and Marian and moved to sit near me.  
Marian is taking her job too seriously, she needs to speak to the others. She is fine though when i'm not nearby.

"Marian, you don't always have to sit next to me."

"I want to."

"Do you like the others?"

"Yes but i prefer to be by your side."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Rias continues to talk with the others before addressing the whole room.

"We are going to the underworld now. We will be there till the end of the month."

We are going to be there for over a month ... that seems a little too long for me. Plenty of time for the project to be done though.  
I think we will have to be attending meetings and such, i'll probably be busier than the others. There is at the minimum the Young Devils Gathering to attend.  
Supposedly, a lot of them look up to me. Being the same age and I've got so much power and also being the Zagan head. I may be holding more than i can carry.

"Oh Marian. Take this."

I pass her Possibilities. It's what i named the belt and chain that Ajuka made for me.

"I have copied it so i have it to."

"What does it do?"

"The chain can turn into anything using a chain but if it's like a weapon on the end of the chain then the belt transforms too. The belt can turn into single pieces of armour or clothing. Say you need a guard for your left arm quickly, you think it and it appears. It also has equipment for mending things like swords or axes."

"So it's multi-purpose?"

"Correct. It's a builder's belt. The guards will only last a hit and fade away but you can call it back, the more magic you have the better."

"What about my magic?"

"It's average, which for you is good."

The Gremory group stood up and then Marian and i followed suit and Azazel and Gabriel did the same.

"You two got business or just coming along?"

"We both have business with Sirzechs-san."

Gabriel replied to me calmly and elegantly. Gabriel and Azazel were direct opposites. Gabriel was nice and caring where Azazel seemed brash and uncaring.  
We leave the front door to my house and stop before we can move any further because Azazel has something to tell us.

"Before we leave, i will tell you what will happen in the first few days. It's a visit to Rias' parents and the introduction of her fiance and servants to the current head of the family. After that, there is the annual meeting of Young Devils. And then it's your training, i already have your schedules down. You will be training pretty much all the time, Karlos, I've got someone to tutor you for around a week then you have to deal with clan stuff."

"Do you know of any meetings that i have to attend?"

"No idea. If you haven't had any letter then no."

"That's good then."

My mood spikes at the fact of no meetings. After Azazel tells us what is going down, we set off. For where, i had no idea. They wouldn't tell us where.  
Since Azazel became our adviser, there have been a number of fallen angels coming and going to talk to Azazel. They all seemed to be tremendously worried about him but he just sighs and shrugs them off, he really is laid back. How can they get anything done with him as the head? Shemhaza must be insanely busy.

The place we headed to was the train station, i wasn't very happy at this and became quite jittery and it became quite noticeable. Everyone noticed this and it made Kiba laugh because he knew why. The others tried to get it out of him but he replied with 'It's better if you wait.'. Kiba has become a bitch, how could he say something like that.

Except for me and Marian, everyone had changed into the Kuoh Academy uniform. Marian was in her fur clothes and i was in my battle clothes with my hair still being raven black. It was too hot though for it so i de-materialized the jacket and changed my hair back to red.

When we reached the platforms to board a train, Rias and Akeno walked towards an elevator. Akeno entered it as Rias spoke to us.

"Koneko, Asia, Xenovia and Kiba. You'll be going down with Akeno."

Down? That's sounds weird, we are in the subway. They entered and as the door closed, Akeno took out a key card and a moment later the elevator began to move. Five minutes later and the elevator was back and called for us to enter. The five of us entered and there wasn't much room to move around thanks to the luggage the others had. Everything of mine was in my dimension space and Marian had asked me to reinforce her clothes so she only had two sets of her fur clothes. The elevator then rocked for a second before starting to move downwards at a rather quick pace.  
We reached the bottom in a couple of minutes and the others were there waiting for us.

"Now that we are all here, we'll walk to platform 3."

"Kiba! Why d-didn't you t-tell me about this?"

My voice starts to waver as i feel my body start to react when i found out where we are going.

"Because i found it funny when i first saw it."

"And you are meant to be the kind guy in this group."

Kiba laughs at me and we carry on walking. This place was huge, there was no one around us. It made me freak out even more and i started to shake uncontrollably. Both Akeno and Rias walked to my side and grasped my hands. It settled me down a little but i still shook, you could tell the intensity because Rias and Akeno's arms started to shake as well. After taking multiple passages, we came out into an open space. I dropped to my knees mumbling to myself after seeing the train. I knew it was a train but it looked slightly different, there were also many different devil patterns on it.

"It's a train owned by the Gremory family."

*Sob*

A patch of the ground underneath me starts to turn a darker shade as my tears drop from my face onto the floor. Both Kiba and Azazel are standing to the side snickering at me while the girls stand in confusion. Akeno and Rias picked me up and we walked towards the doors of the train and they opened automatically. It scared the crap out of me. I tried to run away but Koneko had grabbed onto me as well and they pushed me onto the train. I tried to scream but nothing was coming out as we 'entered'. Once we were all inside the doors closed before i could escape.

I tried to calm myself but i couldn't so i curled up into a ball on one of the seat and started to cry even more.

"So Yuuto, what's wrong with Karl?"

"Karl-kun has a phobia of trains, Buchou. A rather serious one."

It was true, i had never been on a train or bus before. I couldn't and wouldn't, i hesitantly get into a car or taxi. I willingly got onto a plane so i could come here, it's a reason that i have never been on holiday or a school trip. Kiba doesn't know that though, he only knew about the train phobia. I'll keep this a secret from everyone else.

"Wait!" My voice screeches out of my mouth.

"...i'll have to go on a train again for the school trip right?"

"Of course, i'll be there too."

"Nooooo!"

I scream back to Kiba as i return to my ball and continue to cry my eyes out. I force each of my wings out to cover me, even the blue light wings from Divine Dividing. They cover me in a rainbow shell and i start to calm down a little, enough to stop crying at least. My state of 'Man' has just been ruined.

A whistle rings out and the train groggily starts to move.  
Rias had moved to the carriage ahead of us, i was meant to be there to because of my status but no one could move me. I had clung to the chair and set a field around myself and used my wings to keep people at bay. I overheard Asia talking to Akeno and we had an hour before we would arrive. I've got an hour of hell before i get to hell, it's utter blasphemy.

After i got over the initial fear of the train, i remembered i put my DS and headphones in my pocket just in case. This was an emergency, i placed the headphones on and connected it to my ds and turned it on. I started to relax as the Pokemon theme started to play. My wings then started to go away, one by one. Once enough of the wings had gone for me to see, i had noticed that Marian was yet again by my side. Azazel had fallen asleep at the end of the carriage with Gabriel next to him. The others were sat across from me facing me, looking at my like i was a shy and easily scared baby animal. Kiba sat with a smirk next to Gasper who was out of his box. He was looking at me, the look was weird but it felt like he though we were similar in a respect.

The girls continued to stare at me as Akeno spoke.

"Karl-kun, have you calmed down now?"

I nod to her timidly.

"Then go to the carriage ahead please. You were only allowed here because we couldn't move you."

I nod to her again as i stood up and took baby steps to the door. I looked behind me to see gentle smiles on the faces of each girl.  
It was somewhat reassuring as i took a deep breath to build up some courage and i quickly moved through the connecting corridor and doors and made my way into the cabin that Rias was in. I looked around and it was dyed in the colour crimson. The only bits that weren't was the metal and the floor. The chairs were leather and there was also a bed running along one side.

Rias watched me enter and waited for me to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling now?"

"...Scared. Gasper scared."

It's not really a valued way to describe how scared i was but in this instance and with who i'm speaking to it works.  
Rias lies me down and rests my head on her lap. It was soft, and more comfortable than any normal pillow. There was also the scent which came off of her, it was a soft smell that was similar to strawberries. It calms me down, nothing else mattered. I quickly turn my ds off so i can still use it later and let myself be enveloped by her essence. Just as i was about to give in and fall asleep, a door to the cabin opens.  
I look to the person and it was an old looking fellow with a rather grand white beard.

"So the boy who is scared of trains is here now?"

"Yes, he is."

"It's nice to meet you. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He took of his hat and bowed to me. I sat up and offered my hand to him which he took and shook.

"I am Karl Davies, Rias' Pawn but better known as Lord Zagan."

The shaking of our hands stopped and he looked at me for a second.

"Quite friendly for a clan head."

"It goes past friendly, Rey."

"I had heard that your personality was even more loving and friendly than Gremory's."

"It's a mixed personality."

I start us off in a soft laugh.  
He released his hand from mine and took out a machine and captured me on the monitor.

"That is?"

"It's a machine that checks and compares you. This train is formally entering the underworld so it requires inspection. It's to make sure you are who you say you are and that your entrance will not meant disaster."

"Is that so? A servant of mine is with the others in there, is that ok?"

"Yes. I will just have to make sure to put your servant as yours and not Princess Rias'."

"Thank you, she is the girl wearing fur."

The machine then starts to beep. 1,2 ... 1,2 ... 1,2. It then stops beeping and flashes, meaning it's finished.

"You are all good, Lord Zagan. I will now move to the next cabin and deal with the new faces."

"Thank you. Would you be able to tell my servant to meet me as soon as we arrive?"

"I sure can. You can relax now while i deal with the others."

Reynaldo then bows and leaves.

"I hope Lyra is actually there."

"Lyra?"

"My head maid. I asked her to come and pick me up, i want to get some things done before i meet your parents."

"So you'll be on another carriage?" Rias pouts to me.

"Unfortunately so. Thinking about it, i hope my fans aren't there."

"Why not? I thought you would love the attention."

"Ria-tan, don't say that. There is the head of one of the fan clubs and she sends me .. interesting .. presents."

"Interesting presents?"

"Yeah. I hope she hasn't sent anymore, i did ask Lyra to bring some presents with her."

"At least i can meet her."

"Yup and the dog."

"The dog?"

"I told her to get an animal to keep her company so she bought a dog."

* * *

A further half an hour later and we had come to a stop. The doors opened and Rias was the first to leave followed by me. The other doors then opened as the others came out, Marian ran straight to my side.

""Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!""

Loud voices erupted and welcomed Rias back. Fireworks were then set off in the sky, it seemed a bit much for someone coming back after only a year. I walked a little off to the side with Marian and was greeted by Grayfia who told me to wait for the others. We stood next to Grayfia and watched as Soldiers, who were clad in armour and weapons, were welcoming Rias and the others. Gabriel and Azazel weren't with them so i had guessed that they had more pressing matters. Asia and Xenovia were both dumbfounded by the spectacle, it was a rather showy greeting.

When the soldiers moved, maids and butlers walked forward and took their turn greeting Rias. In the midst of the maids, one girl broke off and ran to me catching the attention of the others.

She ran straight towards me and hugged me. It was Lyra, is she going to hug me on every visit?

"Hey there, Lyra."

"Welcome back, Karl-sama. Is this your Knight?"

"Yes she is. Her name is Marian."

Marian then bows to Lyra as she does the same.  
Once the welcoming was finished, Grayfia and Lyra leads us to three horse drawn carriages. They were all quite beautiful but the third one was different to the other two. The door broke open and an Australian Shepard jumped out and ran to me.

"Lyra, is this the dog?"

"Yeah, her name is Petal."

I pick Petal up and cradle her in my arms while i rub her belly. I was greeted with a flurry of licks to my face.

"She is rather energetic."

"She is. She is constantly running around the mansion, i'm surprised she hasn't broken anything yet."

"We have stuff that's breakable?"

"Of course. I have bought some ornaments for the house, seen as you never mentioned them."

"I wasn't really bothered."

"You should be!" Lyra raises her voice to me.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now let's get on the carriage so you can start with the papers."

Lyra walks off and Petal jumps down to follow her. Marian also follows and waits outside the carriage.

"I'll see you guys in a bit."

I wave as i walk to the carriage and get in with Marian. I'm sitting with Marian facing towards Lyra and Petal who are facing the way we just came.  
Next to me on the seat was two presents and a small stack of papers. I summon my paper to me hand and give it to Lyra who's eyes sparkle.

"Think you can make it?"

"Yes, it's rather simple to make. The hardest thing will be you getting it to work but it shouldn't be difficult at all."

"That's good then. You have the materials ready?"

"Yes. I should have everything done and ready in a week."

"That's perfect. I will be finished with business with the Gremory's just after a week."

"About the papers. I narrowed down the butlers and maids to just two maids."

"If it's just two then hire them both. I'll just choose between the gardeners."

I stamped the papers for the two maids and they disappeared and i took the two papers for the gardeners in hand.

"Karl-sama. You might of wanted to read the sheets on the maids first."

"What? Why?"

"They were for a fallen angel and an angel."

"Really?"

"Yes. Something about the treaty and you so it's making your house more varied."

"Huh ... that's fine by me. Keep them in line."

"Will do, Karl-sama."

I look at the two papers in my hands and they had pictures of two young girls. Is Lyra doing this on purpose? Am i only allowed girls in my household ... what about the chef?

"What's the chef like?"

"Her meals are incredible and she makes large portions."

So i am only allowed girls in my household. Will it make me look like a playboy? I already have 5 fiances. The girl on the left paper was relatively new. She had no experience but graduated at the top of her class. The girl on the right had a few years of experience and she also graduated at the top of her class. She had also won awards for her gardening. So, i stamped on the left paper to accept the girl with no experience. It's a tough place, the job market.  
The paper then disappeared as the paper in my right hand slowly burned away after being rejected.

I then pick up the two presents, they were both small boxes. One was heavier than the other but only by a little.  
The first box i opened was another 'interesting' present which i gave to Lyra and she happily burnt it and threw the ashes away.  
The next box has a beautiful present in it. It was a simple necklace with a jewel at the end. The strap was made out of silver and the jewel looked like an aquamarine.

I then passed the necklace to Marian.

"You take it. It suits you more than it would me."

As Marian puts the necklace on, quiet whimpers escape from Lyra's closed mouth.

"When we arrive Lyra, what are you going to do?"

"I will teleport back home once you leave this carriage."

"Looking forward to making it?"

"I sure am. After seeing the pictures that are circulating about you, it'll be nice for something i made to fit in."

The horse and carriage then comes to an abrupt stop and the door opens showing a butler standing next to the door.  
I turned to look at Lyra but she was teleporting herself and Petal back home ... how does that work for dogs? Does she have a mini insignia on her paw?  
Marian stepped out first and then i followed her.

"Welcome Lord Zagan."

I was greeted happily by the butler.

"Ojou-sama and the others are waiting for you just ahead."

"Thank you. Let's go, Marian."

"Si."

Marian answered me with a word, it threw me slightly she normally just nods. We walked forward and met up with the others just outside the gate.  
I looked past the gate to see that her house was actually a castle. It put my house to shame in height, but it only bothered me for a slight second.  
The gate opened as we joined up and a red carpet unraveled and made a path for us to the castle. The maids and butlers then lined up on both sides.  
It was rather elaborate and i'm glad i don't have enough servants for this to happen. As we walked forward, the silhouette of a small boy broke from the maids and butlers and ran towards Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama."

A rather cute looking young boy with red hair started to embrace Rias.

"Millicas, i'm back. You've grown big, haven't you?"

The resemblance is uncanny but if i say anything i may be restrained or i might make someone angry. Either way, i'm going to risk it.

"Grayfia, you have a cute kid."

She turns to me and stares as i smile.

"...Thank you, Karl-sama."

"Don't be so restrained. Go and hug your son."

I try and say it to encourage her to relax a little but i guess it seemed like a taunted her.

"Karl-sama! You may be a Lord of Zagan but until you meet Rias' parents you are just a pawn here."

"Am i really? That doesn't seem right to me, I'm Lord Zagan at all times."

This time i actually do taunt her. And it angers her extremely well, she looked like she would attack me.

"Lighten up a little. Pacify."

I tap her shoulder with one finger and a warm blue light shines at the connection and i feel her hostility disappear.

"You calm now?"

"I ... Yes Karl-sama."

"That's good. Can we go inside now?"

Grayfia nods and then leads the way while Millicas walks next to Rias holding hands.  
Akeno caught up to me and started to walk by my side.

"How did you calm her down so easily?"

"Illusion magic. It makes everything around her look submissive so she becomes calm and then her anger starts to drop quickly. It's a great trick to taming animals."

I end on that note quite cheerfully.  
We arrive in the entry hall. There were stairs right in front of us and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Ojou-sama, i'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."

Grayfia then raised her hand and a group of maids gathered in front of us.

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said he would join you at supper."

Butlers and maids were coming in from behind us and they were carrying luggage. They all went down the same corridor, presumably to the rooms everyone would stay in.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

A woman's voice comes from above us. A striking young woman in a dress starts to descend the stairs. She didn't look much older than us and she was wearing glasses. She looked quite similar to Rias but the color of her hair was flaxen other than that they were identical.  
Mother, Sister ... Aunty?

"Mother. I've returned home."

"Mother, huh? Devil's magic really is something else."

"Oh Lord Zagan, It's nice to meet you. My name is Venerana Gremory."

"It's nice to meet you too. Call me Karl though seen as i'll be calling you Okaa-sama."

She smiled to my response, she had the same elegance as Rias.  
After the brief introduction, we were all showed to our rooms. The room next to Rias was for Akeno, but Marian asked to stay with her seen as i was placed in Rias' room. Everyone else was scattered down the hallway. I looked around Rias' room, there is no difference between this room and what you would see in a young human girl's room. The walls were pink and decorated appropriately. The shelves held multiple dolls and the odd book. The only difference was the fact that the bed was a King sized one. A young girl has no need for one of them ... hopefully. We all just relax in our rooms until supper.

Supper came round several hours afterwards. We were in the dining room, eating an extravagant meal.  
It had reached night time in the human world. I knew that because the Maous had adjusted time to the same as the human world to help out the reincarnated devils. Apparently, the fallen angel region also took up the same time system. I was hoping for something else really, i wanted it to have a different system but it's pretty much the same. Too much accommodation for reincarnated devils, you lose the heritage.

We were sitting at a pretty big oblong table. There was a chandelier on the ceiling in here too, the chairs were also decorated in expensive looking ornaments.  
I hope Lyra hasn't bought anything too extravagant while I've been away. Everyone else had started to eat. Asia and Xenovia were trying their best to eat while being nervous, the others were eating like normal. Except for Koneko, she hadn't touched her food yet which is a sign of the apocalypse.  
She had started to lighten up around me and show some emotion but now there was nothing, like a blank canvas.  
I just sat back in my chair, i hadn't touched my food either. I didn't feel like eating, i still feel off from the blasted train ride.

"Karl-kun, what's wrong?"

Rias' father turned to me after noticing i haven't started eating.

"I don't feel that great ... bloody trains."

I only mouth the last part but it seems he understood, because he just nodded at me.

"Have your parents been well?"

"I actually have no idea. Since becoming the head of Zagan, i have had countless paperwork to deal with and i haven't found much time to do other things. It's really been school and paperwork."

"You have free time now. Seen as you aren't eating why don't you give them a call?"

I look to the clock on the wall. It was ten o'clock, i think i could find get them.

"If it's ok for me to leave. I can easily do it another time."

"It's ok, go. We have plenty of time to talk to you."

"Thank you."

I stand up and push my chair back under the table.

"Well then, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Rias. I'll speak to you all later."

I give them a casual wave and start to leave, as i do i notice Marian start to move so i stop.

"Marian. You stay until everyone is finished."

I then walk again and go back to my room. I bring out my phone and call my mother.  
It takes a few tries but it connects.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum. How's it going?"

"Oh Karl. We are doing well, how about you?"

"I'm good, just at Rias' parents house right now. Well, it's more of a castle than a house."

"That's the rich for you. How has your new identity been?"

"Busy and taxing. This is the only free time I've had since starting so i'm sorry for not being able to find time to talk."

"It's ok. Just make sure you come here some time on a Sunday so you can see your nephews, they miss you."

"I miss them too. I'll bring a friend with me so they can meet you."

"Oh, is it another girl?"

"Not that way mum. She is my Knight."

"Oooh, like ones you see on tv?"

"No, nothing like that. You'll see when i come back."

"Alright then. We are going to have to cut it there, we are at your nain's."

Oh crap yeah, it's a Friday.

"Ahh, i forgot it was Friday. Say hi to them for me."

"Will do. Speak again."

"See ya."

My mother hangs up first. I close my phone and start to wander the halls and make my way back to the entrance. I tell the butler at the front that if i'm wanted that i was going to the gate. He bows to me and i make my way to the gate. I stop a few metres from it and sit down. I get the dragons to come out in their spectral forms. They were all the same size. Red, blue and white. Tiamat sat in between the two so they couldn't fight.

"Karli, Seren. You two come out as well."

Two magic circles formed to either side of me and they appeared in their dragon forms.  
Karli was the biggest dragon, due to the others being spectral and too young. Seren stood at about one and a half meters tall and was just over 3 metres long. Seren had sat on my right while Karli sat on my left. 5 dragons and their master, it was a wonderful sight.

"Tiamat, You've been asleep a lot lately."

{Someone hasn't been using my powers so I've got nothing else to do.}

"I haven't really used Ddraig's either."

{Still more than me.}

"Ok, i'll use you in the next fight. How is your alternate juggernaut drive?"

{It can be used. The difference from Ddraig's will be no boosts and you will be able to shoot fireballs quicker as well as use other elemental attacks.}

"So a literal tank. Sounds good, how is your coming along Albion?"

**[I'd say around 30%. You will be able to use divide on multiple things at once in this state, the same with half dimension. Compression divider will be available too.]**

"Is compression divider the continuous halving?"

**[Yes, it can't be stopped though. The target will be halved every second until it's gone. Lastly, like Ddraig's boosting count, your divide count is broken now as well.]**

"That's great. How are you liking it here Albion?"

**[It's a little tense with Ddraig, but we are getting along. Tiamat proposed a peace treaty while we are in you. I'm happier on the fighting side because the gap between you and Vali is quite large.]**

"I'm glad you are happy. Ddraig, get along with him."

[Yes, sir.]

"That's one thing i wanted to talk to you about Ddraig."

[What is?]

"Your obedience. It's like you are obeying me more often."

[You are just ordering me around more often.]

"Wooooooahhhhh!"

A voice shouts out from across the ground. I peer through the spectral forms and see Marian running over to us.  
She walks around them and sits next to me.

"Senhor Zagan, are these your dragons?"

"That is correct. The one to my left is Karli, she is my familiar. Then it's Ddraig, Tiamat and Albion, my sacred gear dragons and finally Seren, she is the daughter of Ddraig and Tiamat. She is my other familiar."

"So i could have a dragon familiar too?"

"Yes, doubtful that you would get a full grown dragon though. You could easily get a sprite dragon, ask Asia she has one."

"Can i go and ask her now?"

"Yes of course. While we are here your day is free, just ask me if there is anything to do in the morning. Think of it as a holiday."

"Thank you, Senhor Zagan."

She gets up and leaves as quickly as she arrived.

"Seren, can you transform into your human form please? You two Karli."

They both nod and transform. They both look the same as before, Seren has grown a little taller but otherwise she is the same.  
She is still wearing a purple one piece. I bend down for her and she climbs onto my back and i walk back to the entrance with me.  
We enter the doorway and i'm greeted by Lord Gremory.

"Hey Karl-kun, Who are these two girls?"

"My dragon familiars. The one who looks like me is Karli and the one on my back is Seren."

"Hello Karli-kun and Seren-chan."

Karli bows to Lord Gremory as i just hear Seren whisper in my ear.

"Seren says hi. She is a little shy and not talkative at all."

"Rias was looking for you just now, she went back to her room i think."

"Ok Otou-sama."

As i turn around he speaks up again.

"Before you go, do you need a tutor to learn about high class society and anything else?"

"No, i'm good thanks. My maid has already gone over it with me and sent me sheets on everything else plus i already know how to dance for parties."

"Dance, you say."

"Yeah, i know a few difficult ones."

I wave to him as i walk off with my dragons. I enter Rias' room to be greeted with a hug which ended in Seren burning her because she was frightened.  
I quickly dismissed her and Karli to save any ruckus and i healed her straight away. Rias told me about what was happening tomorrow.  
The gathering of young devils, but before that Rias was going to take everyone sight seeing. I declined but asked her to take Marian with her.  
Bloody trains again. I'll have to use another method. Just before i went to bed, i quickly took a piece of paper to Marian telling her about the special function of the belt. After that i joined Rias in sleeping for the next day.

* * *

After waving goodbye to everyone, i set off towards the capital city which was Luciferd. The only way to activate my alternate transport was to be at least 8ft above the ground. So i climbed a wall and took a run and jump and activated it. The special function was called Crys. Crys was a mechanical horse that looked like a normal horse.

It was the main reason for the belt, alternate transport that wasn't my wings. The chain was the metal of the horse and the leather was the skin.  
You could only tell it was mechanical if you were to inspect it closely otherwise it looked like a normal horse even the movements except it was quicker and sturdier.

I set off across the Gremory territory. I quickly galloped through open ground but was held up in towns and other cities. I was recognized in the cities by people and i was having my picture taken while up on the horse. I got down at times to speak to people and have pictures with kids. I didn't stay longer than 20 minutes in each town, any longer and it would of got bothersome. I arrived at the destination early so i used fade and brought out a dragon to watch for Rias'.

Around an hour later, Rias appeared and the dragon alerted me. As an employee approached them, i walked towards them and faded back into view.

"Welcome Gremory-sama, Zagan-sama. Please come this way."

We followed him and after going down a passage, i saw several figures in the corner.

"Sairaorg!"

Rias recognized one of the figures and he approached us after hearing his name being called. It was a boy who was the same age as us. He was a good looking guy and he was incredibly tall. You could tell he was strong by just glancing at him, his body was clad in muscles.

"It's been a while Rias."

He then started to shake hands with Rias while smiling. He was energetic. Devils who must of been part of his group turned to look at us.

"Yeah, i missed you. There are some people here that haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg, he is a cousin on my mother's side."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

I stepped towards him and offered him my hand.

"Hey Sairaorg. I'm Karl Zagan, the head of the Zagan family."

He quickly takes my hand and shakes it furiously.

"Yes, every devil knows who you are. Whether its due to you being Zagan or a devil with the blood of angels and fallen angels or the King of dragons."

"King of dragons, that's a new one."

"Yes, it only started last night but there were pictures of you with 5 dragons going around last night."

"Ahh yes. Didn't expect to get a name that quickly from that."

"Well, one picture or story about you is worth a story on the Maou. You have a lot of eyes on you at an early stage."

"Don't i feel lucky. Why are you in a passage anyway?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, he started arguing with Agares."

"What?! Is it still going on?"

"Yeah why?"

"Shit ... I'll see you in there. Marian, follow!"

I hear a yes behind me and i start to sprint through the corridors and crashed through the big doors.  
Once i entered i saw a man arguing with Seekvaira. I walked up to them calmly and looked straight at Zephyrdol.

"What's going on here?"

"I was asking her why she always come with guards, no wonder she is still a virgin."

I took a step closer to him.

"What's wrong with her being a virgin?"

I'm now standing right in his face as the others enter the door. Sairaorg takes a step forward but Rias stops him.

"It's a shame. All women of the Maous stink of virgins and it's unbearable."

"Unbearable. Anything else?"

"Yeah, i told her that i would give her a formal opening ceremony."

I squinted my eyes at him and my aura started to pour out. It became like a mist on the floor, you couldn't see the ground anymore.

"So you were going to have sex with her?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Wrong thing to say."

I stepped back and raised my hand till it was in front of his face, literally 30cm away from him and punched him.  
No room at all to build up power but the force was still strong enough to destroy most of our surroundings and send him into the wall.

"We are meant to greet each other, not declare that you are going to rape someone. Especially when that someone is my fiance, got it?"

Zephyrdol nodded and dropped to the floor and passed out. I reeled back the aura and the floor became visible again.  
I turned to Seekvaira and looked her up and down making sure she was ok.

"Are you ok, 'Vaira?"

"Yes, Karl-kun. I'm fine."

"That's good, it's been a while since we last spoke."

We moved and sat down on the nearest functional chair. Employees rushed in and started to fix the room and took Zephyrdol for some quick treatment.  
Her peerage closed in behind her as Marian came to my side.

"Marian, this is Seekvaira Agares. Another fiance of mine, the others are her peerage."

"Hello Princesa Agares. My name is Marian and i am Senhor Zagan's Knight."

"It's nice to meet you Marian."

Marian then bows to Seekvaira as she speaks. The door opens again and Sona comes in with her peerage.

"Marian, go and introduce yourself to the people in the school uniform. That's Sona Sitri and her group, she is another fiance of mine."

"Of course, Senhor Zagan."

She bows to me and the Seekvaira and walks off to introduce herself.

"How have you been 'Vaira?"

"I've been well, training my peerage a lot. You?"

"Buried under piles of paperwork and then helping deal with the peace treaty."

"Yes i saw, Is the story true?"

"Would you prefer to see it?"

"Yes please."

Seekvaira actually got a little excited at this. Seeing her reaction i stood up and moved to an empty portion of the room causing everyone to stare at me.  
I then made each set of wings come out. My wings then came out in this order and stayed, 2 devil wings, 2 red scaled wings, 2 white scaled wings, 2 blue scaled wings, 2 blue light wings, 10 fallen angel wings, 12 angel wings, 2 rainbow wings and finally the 4 palm tree wings.  
After they all came out, i started to glow a gold aura thanks to Ho-ohs wings. I then walked back to Seekvaira but couldn't sit down.

"There you go. They are great for turning into a ball."

"Why would you know that?"

"I'm deathly scared of trains."

With a clap of my hands, my wings then went back into me and i sat down.  
Marian came straight back after greeting Sona. When Marian returned, a new set of doors opened and an employee came in.

"Sorry for making you all wait. Everyone is waiting."

We then all got up and followed him with our respective groups. I was with Marian in between Rias' and Sona's group. The room we were led to had a strange atmosphere. There were seats placed in extremely high places, and there were rather distinguished-looking people sitting there.  
On the level above them was Sirzechs and Serafall. She wasn't dressed as a magical girl this time, a little disappointing.  
Besides those two, there were Ajuka and Asmodeus on either side.  
When we all entered the room, we were being looked down upon by the higher-ups. Probably in both forms of the phrase.  
It didn't feel very good to be looked down upon by this many people, it actually angered me a little.

"Good you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils."

An elderly looking devil spoke to us with a solemn voice.  
A full-mustached male devil then stands up and speaks, rather sarcastically.

"They seem to have fought right away though .."

"We wouldn't of had to if the shit kept his mouth shut."

Chatter starts to fill the top half of the room.

"Lord Zagan, you and these 6 devils are of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, i want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

So we will be doing some rating games soon. It'll give Marian a chance to see how we fight properly.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Sairaorg suddenly asks that.

"I don't know about you 6 but Lord Zagan will be definitely."

Sirzechs answers him, Sairaorg raised his eyebrow. He doesn't look very happy that i can and he can't.

"Why? Even if we are young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. I also feel that i could keep up with Zagan-sama easily."

"Haha. Sairaorg, i admire your bravery. However you are reckless and you can't keep up with Lord Zagan. Of the power we have seen right now, he could beat me and he hasn't shown half of his power yet. He could be as powerful as the two strongest beings in existence. Aside from that, i'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. It would also be a great loss if we lose any of you."

"I understand."

His expression doesn't match his words, they are the complete opposite.  
Then the higher ups continued to talk about random things and the upcoming games from the Maou. Gonna become the King of games.

"Now then, i apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."

Everybody hung on Sirzechs words, they were genuine. There is nothing bad or false about it, he is a genuinely nice guy.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

Sairaorg was the first to respond.

"My dream is to become Maou."

"Hoh.."

The higher-ups are struck back by Sairaorg and let out breaths of wonder.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, i will become one."

Sairaorg's words are calm and you can tell he is deadly serious.

Rias was the next to answer, they are going in line so it's me next.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating game battle."

That's a rather bland thing to want.

"I want to build Zagan back to how it use to be and then contribute towards healthcare in the underworld. When i say contribute, i mean doing absolutely anything for hospitals to get what they need. Even if it costs my reputation or even my life."

I declare my goal and it's what i want. I believe that everything can be fixed in one way or another and i want to make it happen.  
Small gasps come from some of the higher-ups. Then the other young devils state their dreams and goals.

Sona was the last to speak.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating games in the underworld."

Can't say i'm surprised.

"If it's learning about Rating games then isn't there already one?"

"That is a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school i want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

A roar of laughter comes from the higher-ups over the assembly hall. This just pisses me off.

'Dragons. Come out for a minute.'

I then start to ooze out with Red, blue and white aura as the three dragons appear in front of me.

"Whats wrong with that you old bastards?!"

I shout up at them causing them to stop laughing and focus on me.

"Everyone is entitled to their own dreams. Most of you rely on reincarnated devils so why not help them out as well."

I look around to see them staying quiet.

"So you are all going to discriminate on them, just because they aren't pure bloods? We, Devils, wouldn't be able to operate as well as we do without them and on top of that the fallen angels and angels would of had the upper hand on us. They deserve respect from you old bastards!"

I roar up to them as the three dragons join in unison.

"Sona will achieve her dream and you can watch how well it does from your death beds."

I stop the aura from coming out anymore but keep the dragons in front of me.

"Lord Zagan, if Sona Sitri-dono wins all of her games then we will acknowledge her dream."

"Fuck that you piece of shits. You don't even think she can win, at least make an offer that you think she can win."

The higher-ups start to talk with each other as the room gets quieter. Then all their eyes turn to me.

"We now acknowledge her dream but for your insolence and rude language then you have to contribute to her dream and not retire from any of your rating games."

"Done. I will help her build and fund the project and there is no chance of me going down."

I reply to the old men coldly.

"Very well then, let's play the games between the young people."

Sirzechs breaks into the bad atmosphere with a happy attitude and everyone pays attention.

"Rias and Sona will be the first match. The date of the competition will be August 20th in human world time. You may do whatever until then. Lord Zagan, wait here when everyone has left."

"I had expected as much."

I shake my head and sit down. The other young devils start to leave leaving me and Marian in front of the higher-ups.  
Once they all left, Sirzechs addresses me.

"Lord Zagan, You need to stay calm even if you are angry."

"I normally would be but since having these dragons, the threshold has got lower. I have no tolerance for old people living in the past."

"I admire you for sticking up for you fiance but do try to keep it to a minimum and refrain from using such language."

"It's got nothing to do with the fact that she is my fiance."

I turn and leave without being dismissed, Marian bows to them and runs after me.

"Marian, stick with Rias for a while and tell Sona that i'm sorry for making a scene."

I use fade and disappear from sight and walk up the stairs back into the main room. Everyone was sitting down waiting for me to come through.  
When Marian came through by herself, it sparked confusion.

"Did Karl go invisible again?"

"Yes, he did. Princesa Sona, Karl would like to apologize for making a scene. He would apologize himself but he is still angry and has gone off somewhere."

I start to move again causing my image to flicker in front of them as i run off. I make it outside and teleport back to the Gremory household.  
I stayed invisible until i arrive in Rias' room and just lie down on the bed and close my eyes.

* * *

When i woke up, i was under the covers. I looked to a clock and it was around twelve the next day so i got up and went outside.  
As i got there, everyone looked straight at me not saying a word.

"What is it?"

"You are late."

"Point being? I'm not really training like the others."

"No but i have called someone special to tutor you in the ways of a dragon."

"And that is?"

"Me!"

A booming voice comes from the sky as a huge dragon dropped down in front of me.

{Tannin!}

"Tiamat?"

{That's me. Ddraig and Albion are here too.}

"What is this boy? How is he still alive with those three in him?"

"Exception to the rules."

"Tiamat forced them into a peace treaty."

"Anyway, Karlos. Tannin will be your teacher for a week and then for the three others you can do what you want."

"Yes, i have to go back home. My maid is currently working on something for me."

"She is creating something?"

"Yes, my maid is quite handy. I'll show you in the first rating game."

'Tiamat, can you activate your Alternate drive?'

{Will do.}

{Alternate Drive: Tiamat.}

I drop to all fours as i start to illuminate in a blue light. I then transform into a blue dragon, it looked identical to Ddraig's except the tail was straight.

"Where are we going Tannin?"

"Well, Miss Rias. Can we use the mountain over there?"

Tannin then points to a far-off mountain.

"Sure, please teach him as much as you can."

"Leave it to me."

His wings start to flap as he slowly rises in the air.

"Azazel, has Marian got anything to do?"

"No, i hadn't set anything for her."

"Marian. Do you wanna train swords with Kiba or learn about dragons?"

"Dragons."

Expected answer from her. I bend my front half down and she quickly climbs up onto my back.  
After i reach the same height as Tannin we set off towards the mountain. I hadn't flown before in this form so it was weird and hard to keep up with him.  
He was bloody quick for his size, it was insane. We reached the mountain that was quite a few miles away in under a minute.

When we arrived at the mountain, we started training straight away. He was going to teach me about dragons by fighting. I didn't understand how it would work but i remembered that dragons resembled power so strength is a huge portion of being a dragon. While i was fighting with Tannin, Marian was walking around the mountain. Tannin asked her watch us and try dodging our attacks. We were to fight each other as well as train Marian, Tannin said he could smell the dragon in her. I could smell something similar to me in her but i couldn't say for definite that what i smelt was a dragon.

Quickly after starting our fight, a huge proportion of the mountain had been leveled, there were a countless number of craters and crumbled rocks scattered around. He was strong but not using his full power. Two reasons for that, he is either underestimating me or it could destroy this mountain along with Marian.  
I was both annoyed and pleased by this. A serious but kind dragon. This was what happened for the first two and a half days. Constant barrage of attacking and defending.

Although when it became night we toned it down a little so we didn't accidently kill Marian. On the third day, Azazel came around lunch time.

"Oh, you're doing it. How is it going?"

That was his entrance. Not caring about anything else but the training.  
When i noticed him i saw he was carrying a picnic basket.

"It's going well. What's in the basket?"

"A boxed lunch from Akeno. Rias wasn't very pleased with it."

"Did it cause a fight between the two?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"That's weird. I've gotten closer to the both of them recently as well, i would of thought they would be at each other's necks in this type of situation."

We then got into the story of him and Vali. Vali was an orphan who Azazel took in. Azazel treated him like his own and by himself. From what he said and how he sounded, there was no lie in his voice or emotion. He sounded like a troubled father, especially when he mentioned the first time Vali entered Juggernaut drive. From what he said, i'm happy i got the dragons to work on an alternative so quickly.

Juggernaut Drive was a give and take power. You would get an insanely strong power that was easily capable of killing God and in exchange you would have to give up a portion of your life or if you had enough magic then that instead. Despite that, it was hard to break out of juggernaut drive and if you weren't careful you could die in that form. As we dropped the serious topic, i came out of my dragon form. I could stay in Tiamat's for a week and it was the same for Ddraig's. Albion wasn't finished yet, supposedly it would take another week unless the others helped him.  
There was no sign of Ddraig helping and Tiamat said she might. These dragons don't seem that bothered about helping me out.

"Karlos, let's change the topic."

"Ok."

"What do you think of Akeno?"

"Perfect if she would wear glasses, why?"

"I have been watching over her in her father's place but from when we spoke you seemed to know everything and had already got her to think about forgiving him. So i am entrusting her to you."

"It may not go smoothly but i will make sure she stays safe."

"I'm relieved. I was afraid that you would be too busy as the head of Zagan and having jobs from the three factions to do on top of your standard devil work for Rias."

"That's true. My life is extremely busy, main reason why i'm not training for the entire month. I would of liked to but none of that stuff will stop me from making sure she is ok, you have my word on that."

"Thank you, hopefully Barakiel can rest easy now. More importantly, the problem is Koneko."

"What's wrong with Neko?"

"There's nothing to be done about it. She is impatient and is doubting her power."

"How so?"

"She has been overdoing the training, she collapsed this morning."

"What?! Why not say that from the beginning?"

I bring out my rainbow wings and activate a tailwind to follow me.

"Azz, please bring Marian back when you leave. Tannin, i'll be back in a few days. I need to go home and check on things."

"Alright, Lord Zagan."

I set off and flew as quickly as i could to the Gremory household. It wasn't as quick as i was in my dragon form by it was still quick.

When i arrived, i landed feet first into the ground skidding a little from the speed. I apologized to the butlers and ran in straight to Koneko's room bursting through the doors.

As i entered, only Akeno was in there with Koneko. I walked in and noticed that she has a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Aki, could we be alone for a while? Please."

Akeno looks at me and nods. She leaves the room quietly and closes the door.  
I make my way to the bed and sit down next to her and bring out my cat ears and tails.

"How are you doing, Neko?"

"...Why did you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to see you, as soon as i heard i rushed here to see you."

"Let's see. You think you are the weakest and you think you are useless so you overdid your training to get stronger quicker."

Her eyes opened a little as she started to stare at me.

"That will not make you stronger, it will harm your body. The rest of us are strong because we have dealt with things that forced us to be strong. I was born with my power, Kiba overcame something that has haunted him. Akeno is slowly doing the same thing with my help. I also know what's troubling you, I've also seen what it's done to you."

"How do you know?"

"Hex. My power that allows me to see into other people's minds, but i didn't do it to you on purpose. If i'm not dreaming or in the dreamspace with my dragons then it goes haywire and automatically links with people. I know what troubles everyone in the group."

I wrap my arms around Koneko and lower my voice to a whisper.

"Stick to the training Azz gave you. The only way for you to get as strong as us quickly is to get over what happened with your sister, i'll be here to help you every step of they way. Have you wondered why i haven't been training with it yet?"

"... I have."

"To help you. Train as you train, help you with it. Once you come to terms with what your sister did and she that the power can be used for good then you can become strong."

I release her from a hug and start to pat her head.

"I'll be here or at my house for today and tomorrow. If you need me just call me and i'll come to you, rest for now."

I smile to her as i stand up and walk to the door.

"Thank you ... Karl-nii."

I nod to her and open the door and close it behind me. Both Rias and Akeno were there waiting for me.

"How is she?"

"Better. She should go back to normal after a decent sleep and i've spoken to her about her power. If she acts up again, call me."

"Where are you going? Didn't Azazel tell you that my mother wanted to see you for a bit?"

"No, i left as soon as he said about Neko. Will it be quick with your mother? I have some stuff to do."

"I don't even know what she wanted you for."

"Where is she?"

"Main hall."

I walk off and wave to them as they slowly enter Koneko's room.  
As i enter the main hall, i see Lady Gremory standing next to a side table that has a music player on top of it. The rest of the room is clear, everything has been pushed to the side.

"Okaa-sama? You called for me?"

"I did. I heard from my husband that you are doing well with learning about the devil society but he also said something that interested me."

As she spoke, the room started to fill with people. Everyone from the ORC was here, even Sona and her peerage was here. Sirzechs and Serafall were the last to enter. Butlers and maids started to cover another wall at the far end of the room. Lord Gremory wasn't here though.

"I take it you were interested about the dancing? Is that why Otou-sama is not here?"

"That is correct, he didn't want to be ashamed so he isn't here just in case."

The music started and we took our places, she made me take the lead to see how good i was. We danced for near enough half an hour.  
The range varied, from simple ballroom to tango. We also performed Salsa and Monferrina, an Italian folk dance and to finish it off we performed the 'Dolphin tango'. We finished by bowing to each other and were applauded by everyone who had arrived to watch.

"So how was i?"

"...Excellent. Better than i had expected ... and the best i have ever danced with."

Lady Gremory spoke softly and slowly as she was getting her breath back. Dancing is extremely tiring for what it is, the concentration takes up a majority of it.

"Thank you for you kind words. If that is all then i must be off."

The boosted gear formed on my arm and the jewel shined.

"What is it Ddraig?"

[Lyra sent a message to say she was done. All that's needed is to fit it.]

"That's good. Tell her i'm on my way."

The red gauntlet then disappears and i quickly change my clothes due to sweating from dancing.  
I teleport home before anyone could speak to me. When i arrive i am greeted by Petal, an Angel and a Fallen angel.

"Hello. Are you the two new maids?"

"Yes, Karl-sama. I'm Mittelt." She was the fallen angel and she was wearing a gothic maid uniform. She was a petite girl with blonde hair with a black bow.

"I am Lailah." She was the angel and was wearing the same maid uniform as Lyra does. She was a little taller than Mittelt and she had long flowing blonde hair.

"It's nice to meet you two. Where can i find Lyra?"

"Up the stairs and all the way to the right. The last door you come across."

"Thanks Lailah."

I take off with Petal following closely. I walk to the end of the corridor and see light escaping from the bottom of the door.  
I open the door and close it quickly making sure Petal doesn't get in.

"Lyra. I'm here."

Lyra then pops her head up from behind a table. I walk towards her and on the table is two plates of metal, both were 50cms tall and and 10cm in width.

"This looks quite similar."

"Yes. The way to form them into wings with be the same, just think and they will form and as you requested they can be covered in any type of power you want."

"So fire, electricity or ice?"

"Yes, even ground or the power of destruction."

"How about wind or illusion?"

"Wind will be invisible wings. Illusion will make them look like black liquid."

"Let's get to fixing them on."

"Ok then, you'll will have to rest for today and take it easy tomorrow nothing major."

She leads me to a chair and makes me lie down on my front. What happens next hurt like hell.  
I expected it to hurt because of what was happening but it was intense. The first plate was to be connected to my spine, once it was connected it would form an additional layer around it reinforcing my spine and then the second plate fused with my skin.  
The skin around that area became tougher and colder. The operation took a little over an hour as she had to be precise not to damage anything and she didn't, luckily. Once it had finished, i felt a bit sore and balance felt a little off like i had to lean forward to keep balance.

"Can i test them out or do i have to wait for that?"

I asked Lyra as i was getting up off the table. My whole torso was covered in bandages which sort of made my question pointless.

"You can but i advise against it. Your body needs to react with it and fuse together completely, you can try it tomorrow but not too much."

"Alright Lyra, thanks. Is there anything here for me to do?"

"Nothing, there are some papers but i'll deal with them. There have been no presents so far."

"Ok, i'll be leaving then. I've got to make sure Marian is ok."

"Be sure to come back."

"Yeah, i'll be back in a week or so."

I teleported from the room to the main hall of the Gremory house. It was around time for food so i made my way to the dining room and caught everyone in the midst of food.

As i entered i was greeted by Lord Gremory, Sirzechs and Grayfia were still here.

"How did your business go?"

"A little painful but i expected it to be."

"What was your business?"

Sirzechs asked me with a worried expression.

"A little modification to my body. Just something to help with my magic."

"When can i see it?"

"Tomorrow, i need to rest for today."

I turned to a butler who was next to the door.

"Would you be able to get me some bandages and scissors?"

"Of course, Lord Zagan."

He then bowed to me and left the room. He returned a minute later with what i requested.  
I leave the room and walk back to Rias' room and lie on my front. I lay there in wait for Rias to come back, and she arrived a while later.

"Yo Ria-tan."

"Hey Karl. Azazel said that you don't have anything else to do now, Tannin was more than happy with your power as a dragon."

"That was it? Just testing my dragon abilities?"

"Apparently so."

She closed the door behind her and sat next to me on the bed. I took of my shirt and faced away from her and pointed to the bandages.

"Could you change it for me please?"

"..Yes."

It took half a minute for her to get rid of the bandage, she was either being careful or Lyra had put too much on. I then felt a cold shiver down my spine as Rias ran her finger down the scar on my back, and then moved her hand to the old one that run along the left side of my lower back.

"I didn't know you had scars."

"Only that one. I don't even know how they happened."

That was true, I've tried to remember but i couldn't. I also asked my parents but they didn't know either.  
Rias moved her hand back to my spine as she started to run her finger down it.

"What is this?"

"Metal plating."

"Why?"

"Strengthen my spine and creates new wings."

Rias then starts to wrap my torso back up in bandages.

"Why would you want more wings?"

"I don't use magic that often, these wings will help with that. The wings will form dependent on the magic and the spell that's used. So if i use a fire spell then they'll be fiery wings. More red than Phenex's wings."

"Isn't that bad if your enemy finds out?"

"Yes."

"Then why do it?"

"I wanted to."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I guess it is."

When Rias finishes, we go to sleep. For the next few days, i relax around and watch Marian train. I occasionally join in and spar with her, she got better by each fight but she couldn't keep up with my speed.  
She had also started to use 'Possibilities' as weights to help her train. I had it made a more of a training tool for my peerage and Crys for transport.  
During these few days, Albion had finished his Alternative drive with the help of Tiamat. He said i could now use Compression divider when i'm in that form.

* * *

It was the night of the party. Everyone else had slept for the day to catch up on rest, i had also made plans for transportation there and was given a spell to help with it. I was standing in the parlor waiting for everyone else to get ready, Karli was with me already dressed up in a red dress.I gotta say, looking at her, i would make a damn fine woman.

"Karl-sama?"

I turned around to see Saji was walking towards me.

"Why are you here?"

"Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and i followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet senpai and after that i started to wander around the mansion."

"Now i know why Rias told me to get Karli to help out."

"The game will be taking place soon."

"It will. Have you been training?"

"Yes, i also started to do a little more than what you started me on."

"That's good, i'll have to see your power for myself."

"Do you remember the time when the young devils gathered a month ago?"

"Of course, i got into a fight and swore at a load of old people."

"Yes, we were thankful for it."

"We?"

"My dream is to become a teacher."

"I want to teach about Pawns and teach about there potential, Kaichou even told me she wanted me to help."

"Then you will. I will do my fair share to help you out."

"Karl, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came."

I looked behind me to see everyone was there, all dressed up and wearing make-up. I guess i'll keep it down this time and just say they look nice. All the girls wore dresses even Gasper.

"You all look lovely, even you Gasper."

I brought a smile to my face as i mentioned Gasper. I looked to my side and saw Saji in a weird state while looking at someone.  
I followed his line on sight and saw that he was staring at Sona. Sona was there too, she was also dressed like the others but looked shy.

"I gotta agree with Saji. You look very pretty Sona."

Saji couldn't do anything but nod from beside me. I got up and went outside with Karli while making them wait inside.  
I also got Seren to come out in her Dragon form and Karli transformed as well. I took a little distance to and started the chant to transform.

_"I, who is about to awaken,_  
_Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness._  
_I walk the road of righteousness against the infinite destruction and side by side with the imaginary dream._  
_I shall become a righteous Emperor of White Dragon_  
_And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions!"_

[Alternative Drive: Albion]

With a bright white explosion of light i started to transform. This time i transformed into a white dragon with sparkling blue eyes, i also looked a little taller and longer and the other two.

"Can you get them now?"

The butler who was waiting for us to get ready then went inside to get everyone.

"You two, activate these spells."

I pass two pieces of paper to the others, they both chomp on the papers as a faint white light coats them both. I do the same as the other two but i can tell whether i had the white coat or not. As the others started to come out, we all took our places beside each other and lay down so they could get on.  
The butler walks up to me.

"As you can see i brought them."

"Thank you."

My voice erupts out of the dragons mouth and it knocks the butler off of his feet.

"Ahh .. i'm sorry about that."

The butler just bows to me and walks off and i turn my attention towards everyone.

"We are your rides. Asia and Neko, please go to Seren."

Seren then moves forward while lying down, the two girls then got on with the help out Kiba.

"Saji, Kiba, Xenovia and Gasper. Please go to Karli."

Karli then does the same as Seren. Kiba helps the everyone up and then Saji offers his hand to pull Kiba up.

"Rias, Sona, Akeno and Marian. You can ride on me."

Marian just walks towards me happily completely missing out on the innuendo as the other girls blush as they move forward.  
I moved my left wing and positioned it so they could easily walk up it to sit on my back. I then stood up and took a few flaps of my wings and i then started to hover in the air. I waited for the other two to do the same and then set off for a high-rise hotel.

"How did you take it Sona, Akeno?"

"We were both surprised."

Sona was the one to answer me as Akeno nodded.

"This is an alternative form to Juggernaut drive, so expect to see this again."

"Already?! It's only been a month since the meeting."

"I know. Albion only finished working on this a week or so ago, i did enter balance breaker with him as soon as i got him."

With two quick flaps of my wings i sped up our speed, the spell was doing it's work. The girl's hair was still perfect.

"How did Saji react to me? I was busy looking at the butler."

"Speechless and jealous."

"He may be able to become one afterwards. When he does Sona can i copy his power? Vitra is the dragon which best resemble me with his black flames of illusion."

"I will tell Saji to allow you to copy it after the rating games."

"Thank you. We are here."

After a short journey, we arrived at the hotel. It was located in a clearing on the edge of the Gremory territory.  
On our entrance, i noticed some Dragons flying to another entrance to the hotel. The three of us landed in front of the hotel in view of a lot of guests.  
They just stood and stared as they saw everyone get down. Karli and Seren then disappear through my magic circle as i reverted out of my form causing the guests eyes to widen in surprise. I then do a few stretches to loosen myself up and we walked inside the hotel. Akeno confirmed us at the front desk and we moved to the elevator at the back of the room.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Everyone, be sure to introduce yourself formally. There are people from distinguished families here."

We all nodded towards Rias.

"Rias, you and Sona go first. I need to talk with Marian before we go up."

"Ok, we'll see you up there."

They turned and then got into the elevator which easily held them and could occupy around 5 more. The door closed and then start to go up.  
I then turned to Marian who was fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to dresses."

"That's alright. Just do your best."

"Will do. What was it you wanted to tell me, Senhor Zagan?"

"To reiterate what Rias said, Be formal and introduce yourself as my knight. Don't answer anything to personal, just say that you don't know. The other thing is Koneko, watch her for me while i make my rounds and come tell me if she goes off somewhere."

"Ok."

She bows to me and i nod. We then move to the elevator and wait for it to come back down. I use my magic to transform out of my battle gear into something casual. I changed into a pair of purple and black hi-tops, black skinny jeans and a black and purple shirt. I also changed my hair to a dark purple.  
A beep sounded in front of us and the door to the elevator opened. We got in and pressed the button for the top floor.  
The elevator started and quickly started to rise and arrived at the top floor in a minute. We then passed through a small corridor and opened the door to the party and all eyes dropped on us.

"Ahh Lord Zagan. It's nice to finally meet you."

A man walks up to me and takes my hand to shake it. Marian continues into the room and joins up with Rias.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry about my get up, i'm not too keen on formal attire."

"Oh no, it's fine. You are still young, you'll warm to it eventually. Haha."

The man starts to laugh as others approach me and they barge in to introduce themselves to me.  
I'm introduced to about 30 high-class devils before i could move from the door and actually into the room. Some of them even introduced me to their daughters, who greeted me nervously. They were happy to see my laid back personality, they compared me to my father quite a lot. They said i had his flare.

I moved a few more metres into the room before i was bombarded by what seemed like all of the young female devils. I didn't have any room at all to move, it was annoying and hard to keep focused. They were all much smaller than me and it forced me to look down completely and with each girl all i saw was their face and cleavage. Their was the odd girl tall enough for me to just see their face and i happily spoke to them.

I pushed my way through them to Kiba who was speaking with a few of the older female devils. I poked him on the shoulder as they started to leave.

"Kiba ... Help me."

Kiba moved to look past me and saw the crowd of girls that had started to follow me.

"What should i do?"

"Say something to them that will catch their hearts. I have other people to greet, they all just want a piece of me and i don't want to tire out from saying no constantly."

"Hahaha ... i'll see what i can do for you."

"Thanks Casanova. You are a good buddy."

I patted him on the back and made my way to the others in the ORC who are sitting down and eating. It was Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Marian and Gasper.  
They looked quite happy to see me.

"Taking some time to yourselves too?"

"Yes, it's overwhelming for my first time."

"Think about it being mine Asia? I got mobbed when i entered."

"..Ye-yes, you seemed to do well with them."

"...I can't really afford not to. I'm trying to keep the image that Zagan had."

I then started to join them in eating food. And then a person came from behind me, someone familiar.

"It's been a while, Karl-sama."

I turned around to the voice to see Ravel Phenex there.  
It's been several months since i agreed to the marriages, she was the only one i hadn't seen since then.

"It's been a while Ravel. I'm sorry i hadn't come sooner to see how my young fiance was doing."

She dropped her head quickly and her cheeks turned red.

"It's ok. I've heard you have been busy with a selection of things."

"That's right. How is your brother doing anyway?"

As i mentioned him, she just sighed.

"He's been in low spirits. You dealt him a great shock by defeating him so easily and taking Rias-sama away. It should of been a good lesson for him though."

"That's true. Hopefully it'll make him train and not rely on his abilities so much. What are you doing now?"

"I've currently finished trading, I've now become my mother's servant. She said that she would trade me again when i found someone i wanted to go to. So essentially i'm a free piece right now."

"Trading, huh? Is your mother here?"

"Yes, she is. Why?"

"How about joining my peerage?"

"Really?!"

"Of course, even more so if you give me a reaction like that."

"I'll take you to her now."

"Guys, i'll be back in a bit."

I wave to them as i follow Ravel through a crowd of people until we reach someone who looks like a slightly older version of her and we stop.  
We wait for a minute for her to finish talking to some people and she turns around and greets me.

"Why hello, Lord Zagan. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I agree, it's a pleasure. Ravel told me that she was a free piece seen, would i be able to take her off your hands?"

"Of course. Would you like to do it now?"

"Really? If that's ok?"

"Of course it is. It's simple you don't have to do a thing, just make sure your piece is either bishop or Queen."

I took the queen piece out of my pocket and show it her.

"I wouldn't have anyone else as my queen, she is the one fiance which i can look after myself so i want her as close as possible."

I smile to her as she beams back to me. She starts the sequence straight away, she told me to have an arm around Ravel to support her seen as this was a rapid trade instead of the usual one. It seemed she was so happy that i was going to have her that she wanted it done then and there. Her bishop piece came out of her chest and was radiating a flowing orange. She then gestured to me as Ravel's chest continued to glow an orange colour. As i put my queen piece to the light, it slowly changed from orange to brown and then started to suck in the piece.

Once it entered, her hand glowed with my clan insignia signalling the completion of the process.

"Thank you Okaa-sama."

I feel a tug on my sleeve and i turn around to see Marian.

"Senhor Zagan, Koneko has just entered the elevator. I think she went to the lobby."

"Thanks Marian. I'm sorry but i have to leave for a little bit but i'll be back. Ravel, this is Marian and she is my Knight."

I then leave them and quickly walk to the elevator and getting in before it closes. When i entered there was one person in it, it was Rias.

"You saw her too then?"

"Yes, but how did you know? You were doing a trade with Lady Phenex."

"I had Marian keep an eye on her for me. It seems that i might need to get another person into Kuoh Academy now."

"I saw.." She looked rather upset.

"Don't be like that Rias. She is the one fiance that i have to look after myself, i have to split off from you sooner or later."

"When will that be?" Rias asks me while pouting.

"When Kiba is strong enough. From what i can tell, he is not there yet. You might have me for another year."

When we arrived at the first floor, we asked around if anyone had seen Koneko and they said that someone similar had gone outside.

Bat!  
I brought out a bat and sent him to find Koneko as we stood next to the fountain outside.

After a few minutes the bat came back, she was in the forest. It was a bit of a distance away so i picked Rias up in a princess carry and ran off into the forest.  
I ran for a few minutes before we came upon some people, i slowed down and activated fade. Once we disappeared, i walked forwards really slowly.  
As i finally cleared the trees and got closer, i noticed Koneko and a new girl with black hair and cat ears.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

The woman spoke catching Koneko's full attention.

"You!"

"Hello Shirone. It's me your onee-chan."

Shirone? I bet that Rias named her Koneko then.

"Kuroka-neesama."

Kuroka. So that's the name of the exiled devil. She became an exiled devil after killing her master, even though it was to get out of bad things there must of been a better way out of it.  
A small black cat then started to snuggle up against her feet.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far after following this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya."

I see, so that's why she is here. I didn't think she would come out here knowing she would meet her sister.

"I was a little interested in the party so i came here. I had heard that you became part of the Gremory group."

A new person then stepped out from the shadows and walked forwards to Kuroka. He was a good looking man and he was wearing Chinese armour.  
It looked a little unfair and this place was a little sketchy, so i put Rias down and disabled fade.

"What do you two want anyway?"

Kuroka and the man turned my way as i disabled fade, Koneko turned to me after i started speaking.

"I'm surprised you could be here without us senjutsuu users noticing."

"Well, my ability completely masks my presence not just turn me invisible."

"May i take it that you are the Sekiryuutei that so badly defeated Vali?"

"That i am. How is he doing? I expected more out of him, he is meant to be my rival."

I then walked forward to stand next to Koneko and Rias did the same.

"He is still recuperating. I can now tell why you beat him, your aura is outstanding. How many dragons do you even have?"

"5 if you count my two familiars."

"So that explains it, plus there are many other auras coming from you. Those bracelets for example."

"Yes. Can we move to the topic of why you are here? I'm pretty sure it's not me."

"That's right-nya. I came here to take Shirone with me-nya."

"Hey, hey. Don't just go about as you please, you ever thought she is happy here?"

"I'm her sister though, i can do as i please."

"You abandoned her. You don't have the right anymore."

"Nyaa. You're troublesome, i'll kill you."

"Try it, i'll take you both on."

That instant i felt a slight change in what happened.

"Dispel!"

Crack!  
I heard a crack like a window was being broken and the unfamiliar feeling disappeared.

"So you have the skill to control space. Shame it's not going to work."

I summoned Divine dividing and the blue light wings shot out of my back and i pointed towards Kuroka.

"Half Dimension."

Flash!  
The area around her quickly flashed in a white light and when it disappeared, a short girl was standing in front of us. She looked like a black haired version of Koneko only a little smaller.

I then pointed at Bikou.

"Half Dimension."

Flash!  
The same thing happened around the vicinity of Bikou. He was now half his size and was being drowned by his armour, he was still taller than Kuroka though.

"Rias, Neko. Go inside please, i'll deal with these two."

They quickly obliged and ran back inside. I clicked my fingers when they were out of sight and Bikou and Kuroka returned to their normal size.

"I'm sorry about that, i needed a reason for them to leave. They wouldn't worry if you were half the size."

"That's fine by me, Sekiryuutei. I don't even want to be here, i'm just keeping an eye on Kuroka."

I then turned to her and formed my cat ears and tails.

"I have the same power as you but i also have the power of three dragons. Do you think you can beat me?"

"Nyaa. I'll certainly try."

"Before you do, may i say one thing?"

"Go ahead-nyaa."

"Do you even know what you did? Did you ever realise the wound in Shirone's heart was made by you? The power she has is a good one but she refuses to use it because of a brash decision you made. You betrayed her, her only family. You were all she had and you ruined it, you could of run away from what happened or taken her elsewhere then deal with it. You chose the worst way out and made your only sister despise you for it."

I stepped forward.

"You did all this and when you return, all you say is i'm here to get you. No apology to what you did to her? Are you for real?"

"...What do you even know about it anyway?"

"I saw what happened through her eyes. I can see into people's memories and that is a constant nightmare for her, she replays it nearly every single day. It haunts her and due to that she doesn't show any emotion because she thinks if she gets close to anyone then it'll happen again. You have destroyed her life, she can't be happy. I should kill you right now but it's better to keep you alive so you can apologize and get back on good terms with her. I don't want to let you live and i shouldn't knowing that you are an exiled demon but for Koneko's sake i will."

"...Why are you doing this for her?"

"She is family, someone important to me. I'll do anything in my power to help her and make her happy. I'm a random person who has came into her life around two months ago."

'Ddraig. Boost 40 times and deploy the dragons.'

A red light shines on my left hand and the gauntlet forms. 2 eggs then drop on the floor and crack open.

[Boost! x40]

The dragons that came out of the egg then fazed and split into two each. They kept splitting until there was a total of 40 surrounding me.  
Dragons fly up. The dragons then all floated up to head height and i knelt down with my fist against the floor.

'Ddraig, Release both sword birth and Blade Blacksmith.'

[Boosted gear gift!]

Shing!  
A selection of demonic and holy swords scattered across the ground. My left side had the demonic swords where my left had holy swords.

"Durandal. Omega."

A black and white light shone in either hand and the two gunblades appeared in the gun form and i pointed a gun at each of them.

"So, are you going to retreat or do i have to make you?"

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The other devils have noticed and are here."

I turned around and noticed that most of the devils from inside were behind me. Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall were there too.  
I turned back around to look at Kuroka. I disabled Omega and pointed to a holy sword. A small brown circle appeared around it and 5 other swords next to it, i lifted my hand and the swords then came out of the ground and floated in the air.  
I turned my hand and the swords aimed towards the enemy.

"Sekiryuutei-dono, we will be leaving now. I heard your speech and i will hope that Kuroka comes to a favorable decision for you."

They turned on his words and left. I clicked my fingers and the swords disappeared.

[Reset!]

Boosted gear disappears and the 40 dragons fade to nothing. A series of applause came from the devils behind me.  
I turned around and glared at them, causing them to stop abruptly. I ran towards the side of a tree and ran up it and jumped into the air doing a back-flip.

"Crys!"

'Possibilities' disappeared from my waist and the mechanical horse appeared on the ground. It moved so i would land straight on his back and i do and i start to trot off into the distance.

I make my way back to the entrance and get off in front of the fountain. Crys disappears and the belt forms back around my waist.

"...Pfft..."

I take a deep breath and sigh. That Kuroka pissed me off, she had some nerve to act in that way after what she did.  
I sat by the fountain for a few minutes before the devils started to make their way back. They had noticed me but chose to go into the hotel.  
The whole ORC stayed outside, Ravel was with them too. Koneko was the only one to approach me.  
She sat on my lap in front of me and hugged me. I just stared down at her, my face still holding the solemn expression i had for the past few minutes.

"Thank you, Karl-nii."

* * *

**Another chapter is done and another K-on! reference although Medaka Box is there too!  
This one is out today so i have more time for writing the rating game. The match will be only slightly easier than the canon.  
Mittelt is here because a different fallen angel was in her place during the first arc.  
Lailah is the angel of contraception .. yeah, why not?  
Quite the rage chapter, Karl will be back to his typical attitude for the rating game.  
This chapter and the marriage side story show Karl's ability to move things, it's a form of his ability to manipulate gravity somewhat.  
Before you guys say anything, i know about the trading system being same piece but i though why not allow a queen in there because it has the same abilities plus Ravel is the only fiance not a King of a peerage or a Maou so it fit for me.**

**Buh-bye for now, Ciao.**


	12. Rating Game, Promotion and more tears

It's the day of the first rating game between the young devils.  
A huge magic circle had appeared underneath the Gremory castle to teleport us to the game area.  
Our group all gathered on top of the magic circle to prepare for transportation to the game area.  
Besides me, Asia and Xenovia, everyone was wearing the Kuoh academy summer uniform. Asia was wearing her sister uniform while Xenovia was wearing her battle clothes. I, on the other hand, was just wearing casual clothes seen as i would activate my armour at the start.

Lord and Lady Gremory, Millicas, Azazel, Marian and Ravel were all outside the magic circle.

"Rias, you won once before but so has Sona. The reason was Karlos, despite that they still have a chance."

Azazel was the first to speak to us, followed by Lord Gremory.

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next family head of the family."

"Do your best Rias-nee-sama!"

Millicas was the last of them to speak. I took the time to speak to Marian.

"Marian, you haven't seen a fight between devils yet. I want you to keep a close eye on Kiba and Xenovia as well as Sona's knights and Queen."

"Yes, Senhor. What about you?"

"I guess you can too, i will be using a sword after all."

"I look forward to your performance, Senhor Zagan."

"Don't get too excited. I highly doubt i'll use the dragons for this fight."

"But why?!" Marian was shocked and upset by this.

"I have to give them a chance, don't i?"

"...I suppose."

I smile at her. Sirzechs and Grayfia weren't here to see us off. They had already gone to the spectator's room, the others will do as well once we have teleported. The leaders from the three great powers would be here and also VIPS from other powers were invited. Azazel had said last night that more people than expected had come. Partially to see the power of the young devils but also to check up on me, even though i was seen as a symbol of the treaty the other powers were still cautious about me. We all then waved goodbye as the magic circle activated and whisked us away to our battlefield.

We arrived in a room full of tables, it looked like a restaurant or even a fast-food place.  
I stepped out from where we teleported and looked around, we were in the centre of a huge shopping mall. And if i remembered correctly it was the one from home in japan.

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kuoh Academy would serve as the stage."

So it is that place. I've only ever been there once or twice, i never went that far in.

(Everyone, I, the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating game between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion.)

I felt that this was appropriate but only because i had no idea who else it could be. On top of that, do the other Maous have a peerage?  
I wonder if i'll ever find out.

(In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between the two families. It's a pleasure to be here. The battlefield is the department store that is situated near the school that Rias-sama, Sona-sama and Zagan-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.)

Wait ... why be more formal to me? I suppose it's a familiar field again, i think i may be the worst off here.

(Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Rias-sama's base is on the east side of the second floor, whereas Sona-sama's base is on the west side of the first floor. For Pawns to promote, please go to your opponent's base.)

I wonder if they have restricted me in anyway.

(There will be special rules for this game. Documents have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item 'Phenex Tears' has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game will start after thirty minutes, lets start the strategy time.)

Two documents appear, one in Rias' hands and another in mine.

The front of mine says, 'Do not tell anyone about the contents.'

Ehh ... Am i getting blackmailed?  
I move away from the group and take out the papers inside. After reading the paper i had been heavily restricted.  
I wasn't allowed to use any of my sacred gears, Unleash or 5 of my Pokemon. I also wasn't allowed to manipulate gravity or take someone's power during the game.

"Grayfia! What the hell! This is BS!"

I start grumbling to myself as i pace the room.

(Zagan-sama, please remain calm. You haven't started the battle yet and in regards to your document. It's the only way to make this fair.)

I roll my eyes and drop the papers causing them to disappear.

"I'll listen through the earphones on the plan. I want to relax right now."

Rias nods to me as i leave the room and make my way to the bookstore. It wasn't that far away from the others.  
Once i entered, i looked through the science fiction shelves until i found something that caught my interest. I picked it up and sat down.  
Just as i started to read, their voices appeared in my ear.

"The rules this time states 'Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield' in other words, we can't do a showy battle."

"I see, so to me, the fuku-buchou and Karl-sama, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area."

"That's true, though i expect Karl will be able to cope with it easily. Also Gasper's eyes also won't be as effective. His sacred gear is forbidden for this battle, though we may be able to use Karl for that but we don't know what was written in his document."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Not allowed."

I quickly interrupt them before they can question me.  
I speak quietly so only i can hear me.

"I guess i can fall asleep, they'll tell me the strategy when we are ready to go."

I close my eyes and make myself comfortable on the chair.  
I woke up some time later to a soft feeling on the back of my head. I looked upwards to see Akeno was hugging me from behind.

"Ara ara, you are sleeping again. We are about to fight you know."

"Uh-huh, one needs to stay calm before an important fight."

That's true, but not why i fell asleep. I truly doubted this fight would entertain me, i had set up a few strategies myself last night. They can also be easily integrated into other plans so it should be fine.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Rias that i fell asleep."

"I won't. I'm relieved to see you so laid-back."

Akeno then tightened her grip on me.

"May i ask why you came to me?"

"To gain courage from you."

She answers me with a pained voice. This means she is going to use her power?

"I need the courage to fight .. because i might have to use the other power. I'm scared and i hate it, so i'm getting courage from Karl-kun."

"Take as much as you need. I'll be there to help you when you do use it."

I continued to look forward as her grip tightened on me even more. Before Akeno could crush me, Koneko came round the corner and into the bookstore.

"Hey there, Neko. Aki, can you release me now?"

"Yes, i can."

She slowly released her grip on me before walking out. I noticed Koneko blush as Akeno went past her, what did she do?  
After Akeno left, Koneko came up to me and grabbed my hand with both of hers. She was trembling, she had the same scared feeling that Akeno had.

"You want courage too?"

"...yes."

I smiled and ruffled her hair with my hands.

"Let me get ready first, then you can hold my hands properly."

Koneko let go of my hand as i stood up. A blue and brown light appeared underneath me.

"Resolute!"

Keldeo's bracelet flashed and then my armour slowly appeared on my body.  
My body then transforms into something resembling a unicorn. My clothes become a cream colour as i gain a fuzzy blue scarf around my neck and gain a fluffy blue tail. I grow a long ginger main that flows behind me and has it's own gravity as it doesn't fall down and rest on my back. A blue tri-edged horn grows out of my head. The light disappears showing me in my form.

"Well, i'm ready now."

I offered her my hand and she took it while we waited for the signal to start.

"How did Rias react to the fact i can't say what's in my documents?"

"Upset and she was angry that she couldn't effectively put together a plan that involved you."

"It'll test her skill to plan, i guess. There are always bad points to having a strong member on your team."

I looked to Koneko and saw that she had released her cat ears and tail.

It was nearly time to start and we had made our way back to Rias. I was speaking to Kiba as we were waiting.

"You not gonna use a Pokemon?"

"I thought about it but i didn't know which."

"You could use Zoroark to improve your speed and demonic powers or use Samurott for your sword skills. You could change them on the fly if need be."

"I'll see if i need to use them first. Why are you in yours now?"

"Reasons."

"So you really aren't allowed to say?"

"Correct. Doesn't really matter though."

(It is now time to begin. The time limit for this battle will be a blitz-style of three hours. Game Start.)

'Tiamat, Albion. I'm sorry i can't use you in this fight.'

{It's alright, if you are restricted from it then we are okay with it.}

[It's ok with me, i'm intrigued by looking through your memories.]

'Anything you find good?'

[Yeah ... though it's weird at the same time.]

'That's good then.'

"You all know what to do from before. Karl, you are with Koneko. Yuuto will go with Kiba. Gasper will perform surveillance with his bats. Me, Akeno and Asia will progress along Karl's route depending on your progress."

We all listened to Rias' words intently but i started to nod off at the end. Luckily, only Koneko noticed.

"Now then, my cute servant devils. Let's go out and win this."

"Yes!"

The others were filled with fighting spirit as i was having trouble with keeping awake.

'Is there anyway you three can keep me awake?'

[No, we can keep your eyes open but you will still fall asleep eventually.]

{We may be able to go in the dreamspace and create a false stimulant like caffeine.}

'Please try it. I don't want to fall asleep and look bad or cocky.'

(Before you begin, Zagan-sama, please refrain from falling asleep again.)

Ehh? I had been caught, was she allowed to use the intercom for that?  
The others looked at me and chuckled while Rias looked at me disapprovingly.

"Ahh Ria-tan, while i remember. I offered to take you on a date a while ago, If you deal the winning blow then we will go on the date the day after this Rating game. If not, then you'll have to wait at least a month."

I raised one corner of my mouth to her and turned around with Koneko on my heel.

"Was that a smart thing to do, Karl-nii?"

"It was not."

"Then why?"

"To see how much she wants it."

We advanced at a slow pace. It was the pace you take when you normally walk through a shopping mall and window shop.  
Five minutes had passed since the game started and we were still just strolling around. We hadn't seen anyone or noticed much.  
I hadn't noticed movement from Sona's group but i didn't pay anymore attention to it. Then, Koneko's ears twitched.

"They are moving and two of them are coming towards us."

"You noticed it too, huh."

"Yes, but seen as i have just released a part i can't give any accurate details."

"I would tell you but i completely disabled it for this fight."

I wonder if mine would twitch like that when i notice someone. Are they antennas?

"Time till we meet up?"

"I would guess ten minutes."

Hmm .. enough time to continue to look around. I continued to look around the shops with Koneko.  
I would enter them and look around the shops. I was a little disappointed to see that there weren't any animals in the pet store, even hologram ones would of been good. Just as i was leaving, i noticed movement from above. Koneko did as well.

"Above."

Like on command, a line descended from the floor above us and Saji arrived on our floor with someone on his back.

"Karl-sama! The first attack is ours."

The girl who was with him was the other pawn if i remembered correctly.

"Go ahead."

I raised my right arm and Saji connected a line to it.

"..Dispel."

I quietly dispelled the effect it would have but to make sure he didn't notice i made sure the line stayed connected to me.  
I then looked along the line and saw that a black snake was wound around Saji's arm. It was at least a stage up from the last time i saw it.  
Then a thought came to my head, can it be used as a conductor? Surely, it has a weak point like every other sacred gear.  
I placed my finger just above the line and tried channeling some electricity to it. The electricity started to crackle and then yellow sparks started to zoom down the line and shock Saji.

"Huh, so that's it's weakness. I could just keep my distance and channel electricity or fire down it, or better yet freeze you."

I then changed the magic to fire and it coursed down the line and started to burn his arm.

"Koneko, make her stagger then get behind me."

Koneko infused her fists with a white light and punched the girl square in the chest and jumped behind me as the girl had trouble moving.

"The spirit of water heed my voice. Combine with the spirit of fire to create a hot tundra."

The air around us grew cold and the floor became icy but instead of mist coming out, steam was radiating from the ice.

"Glacial Inferno!"

Chunks of ice shot out of the ground and pierced Saji and the other pawn. The ice wasn't solid, it sway like a flame. At first glance, the ice could be called a flame. It looked identical to one but it didn't give off heat. It was an ice cold fire that could pierce instead of burn.  
The ice and steam disappeared a few seconds later and they both dropped to the floor. Saji struggled to get up as the girl turned to particles.

(One of Sona-sama's pawns has retired.)

"Ohh, Saji. I'm surprised you survived."

Saji was finally able to stand up but weakly, his legs were shaking at supporting his weight.

"Two against one or do you want to fight me?"

"Just you Karl-sama."

"Then let me heal your leg first."

I walked over to him and started to heal his leg. The hole filled up a minute later and his legs stopped shaking.  
We took our distance from each other as Koneko stood to the side and acted as our referee.

"Fight!"

On Koneko's signal, Saji came at me with his fists. I blocked him by guarding with one arm and i strengthened my right hand and punched him back, hitting his guard. I noticed that strengthening my fist makes it turn into a hoof, then i concentrated on my other hand and feet and they all turned into hooves as well.  
Saji then came back at me with a flurry of punches. They were still easy to guard against but he has significantly improved since last time.  
He has either been pushing himself or has been pushed by others to improve so much, i'm starting to think i can trust Sona to him.

"You have trained well, Saji. I think i can entrust Sona to you if you can fully awaken Vitra and gain the other Vitra sacred gears."

"That makes me happy, Karl-sama..."

Saji starts to breath heavily as his assault on me has started to wear him out.  
I decide to take this time to use my new wings.

"I hope you did a good job Lyra."

With a small grunt of pain, a pair of steel wings appeared on my back. I had them shaped like an eagle's.  
Which magic should i use? How about Destruction.

'Power of Destruction!'

A dark shadow forms over my back as the wings become pitch black and the edge of my wings become a crimson red.  
Small balls start to form in the middle of each wing and with a flap the ball shoots forward.

Dogooon!

Saji narrowly dodges the shot as a small portion of the ground is gone. The ball grows back on the wing straight after the first was shot.  
I then start to rapidly flap each wing in succession sending an almost infinite barrage of shots at him.

"Gahhh"

In the midst of the smoke caused, i heard multiple grunts of pain from Saji.  
I walked up to him to find him lying on the ground, he still wasn't out but he was about to be.

"You become strong, but not strong enough. Sacred Sword."

A blue tri-edged sword identical to my horn appeared in my left arm and i slashed down at Saji's left arm causing blood to spurt out and force him to retire.  
As the blue particles formed, Grayfia's voiced sounded.

(One of Rias-sama's Bishops has retired.)

Then once the particles in front of me vanished, her voice appeared again.

(Sona-sama's last pawn has retired.)

The sword disappeared from my hand and we moved on again as i disabled the wings.  
Even though Saji was defeated, the line was still connected to my arm. I waved my arm around and it just stuck there and wouldn't come off.  
I know i could just pick it off due to disabling it but i wondered why it stuck. We arrived in the central plaza in the centre of the shopping mall.  
When we arrived, Sona and two bishops were already there.

"Neko, protect me if they go to attack me. I'll be vulnerable for a few minutes."

I quietly whispered to Koneko as she nodded to me and we continued to walk until we were stood a few metres from Son and her two bishops that were holding up a field around her. I doubt it would help if i attacked them, but i guess it's the best they can do without being able to gauge my full strength. I tap Koneko's shoulder.

"Hex."

I mouth it as my mind becomes joined with one of the bishops. I also notice that the line connected to my arm was connected to one of the bishops.  
Were they using that to help strengthen the barrier? Shame it wasn't doing anything. Then, i move to concentrate through the bishop's memories.  
Strategy ... what was your plan here? When i find it the scene plays out in my head.

'Everyone, we have to stop Karl-kun at all costs.'

'How?'

'He is half human so all we have to do is drain his blood and he will be forced to retire.'

'What if he defeats us before he loses enough blood?'

'That won't happen. I'll be on the roof while you two stand in the central plaza protecting a hologram of me.'

I see Sona then point to the two bishops and drop out of the memory.  
When i come back, i see Koneko guarding against the two bishops.

"Hey, what did i miss?"

"Nothing much, Karl-nii."

"Good."

I then lowered my voice so only the earphones could pick up my voice.

"Rias, Sona is on the roof. Send Akeno to me and i'll send Koneko to you, Wait until the Queen is down before you move to the roof just to be safe."

A few seconds pass before Rias answers back.

"Alright, Koneko-chan told me what you were doing while you were out of it."

"Ahh .. then that makes it ok. I'll see you in a minute Aki."

I heard a giggle in my ear as Koneko jumped back.

"Go Neko."

She nodded to me and bounded off, presumably in the direction of Rias and a few seconds later Akeno arrived and stood next to me.  
I disabled Keldeo's armour and allowed my fallen angel wings to come out of my back and joined hands with Akeno.  
She was starting to shake as she saw my wings come out.

(Rias-sama's two knights have retired.)  
(Sona-sama's Rook and Knight have retired.)

"A double down, huh?"

Shortly after, Shinra, the Queen joins us and stands next to the bishops. I fire two fireballs at them only for mirrors to come out and defend against the fireballs. My fireballs were strong enough to break them but i felt the damage i would of caused. It was stronger than i thought though i'm surprised it managed to hurt me being a fire attack. Did the mirror send it back as set damage without the element?

"How do you do, Karl-kun, Akeno-kun?"

Sona spoke to us in a calm voice.

"We are good, i'm surprised you are so calm now even though you are so close to your enemy."

"Well, i have no reason to be worried."

"Oh is it because you funneled out my blood?"

"So you knew?"

"Yes, and i stop the process before much of my blood could come out."

I then picked the line off my arm and threw it to them.

"You played with us!?"

"I guess so, i just wanted to see your full strategy. It would of worked too."

I turn towards Akeno and nod to her, she timidly nods back to me and we then connect our other hands together and point our index fingers towards Sona's hologram and her remaining pieces. I channel both powers of the dragon and holy lightning into my hand as Akeno does so with her holy lightning.

"Raikouryuu!"

A large bolt of Holy lightning shoots out of our hand in the shape of an Asian dragon and shoots towards our enemies.  
They bring up two mirrors to defend from the attack but the damage was so overwhelming that we didn't even receive feedback damage.

"Sona, i already knew that you were on the roof. Get ready, Rias will be there any second."

The smoke dissipates and shows three sets of blue particles floating next to a flickering hologram of Sona.

(Sona-sama's two bishops and Queen have retired.)

"H-how did you know about my whole strategy?"

"It's pointless to have a strategy against it because i can read your mind to find it out."

Akeno slowly drops to the floor as electricity continues to crackle around her. The hologram then completely disappears, that must mean that Rias has arrived up there. I bend down to Akeno and hug her.

"You did well, Aki. It's not so scary anymore is it?"

"...No ... Thank you, i only have one last hurdle to climb."

Boom!

An explosion comes from the roof as part of the glass ceiling breaks and glass shards fall down.  
I cover Akeno and in return i get three shards stuck in my back. I put my hand to the glass shards and lit them on fire causing them to drop to the floor in a pile of sand as my wounds close up from absorbing the fire.

"Huh, Fire spells heal me now. How much of a resistance to it have i gained?"

[That's just the power of dragons.]

"Aki, should we watch the end?"

(Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.)

"Huh, i never expected her to resign."

A light flashed over us as we were teleported out of the grounds and too the hospital that was looking after the retirees.  
I found myself in the same room as Saji and the other pawn. I guess we get our own rooms or something depending on our piece.

In the evaluation, we received mixed results. It seemed that we were marked down slightly for losing Gasper, Kiba and Xenovia.  
We were then marked up for my ability to take down the pawn in one hit and i was given a big plus for my battle with Saji. They liked the fact that i healed Saji then fought him. I was also marked up for using hex to find out their strategy. It was more towards making their strategy invalid forcing them to have a different plan rather than me using that specific power. They might even ban me from using it in the future, but maybe not, seen as it's part of my illusion magic. Despite my seemingly heavy restrictions, the fight was quick and i barely took any damage. The worst of it was when i took the glass in my back.

Nevertheless, while i was sitting in the Pawn's hospital room, Sirzechs entered holding a small box.  
He came straight to me and passed it to me.

"This is for?"

"Something that is awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively."

"But why me? Wasn't it kind of expected of me to do so well?"

"That's not the point. You used both brain and brawn to win. You defeated your opponents with ease as well as snuff out their plan."

I opened the box to find a medal with a ribbon as a strap, i took it out and placed it around my neck.

"Then thank you."

"One more thing before i leave."

"That would be?"

"You have a test in two days."

"A test? What for?"

"During the battle, the higher-ups wanted to promote you but the ultimate-class isn't suitable. So you will be taking a test to become a Super-class devil."

"I've never heard of the Super-class."

Sirzechs lets out a light chuckle.

"It's not an official class. Only Ajuka and i are classed as Super Devils so it's not enough to be officially classed."

"I'll take it, it's for publicity as well?"

"Ah yes of course. You, yourself, want to rebuild your house under it's old pretenses."

"I see. What will i have to prepare for?"

"A fight against a strong opponent or two."

"Thank you. I will do spend tomorrow getting ready."

Sirzechs then turns and leaves, and as he opens the door a group of people fall into the room. It was Rias, Sona, Akeno, Ravel and Kiba.  
Sirzechs just looks at them and laughs before walking off. I just simply stare at them from my seat.

'You guys looking forward to a good fight?'

[Meh...]

**[Leaving the idiot aside, I am. I wonder who it will be.]**

{It could be Sirzechs or Ajuka if they are the only ones classed as Super devils.}

'That makes sense but what would happen if they see me defeat the two strongest devils?'

[They could make you a Maou.]

'...I don't think so Ddraig.'

{Actually he may be right, you would lower his reputation. Lucifer is the original devil so the strongest.}

'Yeah, but then what would happen to Zagan? I doubt i would be allowed to perform Maou and Zagan work, let alone continue my life right now.'

[That's true.]

After thinking about it a little more, i don't know whether it's a good or bad thing. I summon my tablet from the dimension pocket and read the headlines.  
Two jump out at me. 'Rias Gremory wins the first Rating Game between the Young Devils' and the other is, 'Special broadcast of a promotion battle for Lord Zagan.' When i looked at the time stamp it was over half an hour ago, they must of released it as information during the rating game.

I was just about to leave as an old man enters the room. He had a magnificent white beard and only one eye.

"I'm the Old Man of the Northern Countryside. Sekiryuutei, it seems you might be stronger than when Ddraig had his own body."

"Is that true, Odin?"

Old man of the north, that's Odin a Norse God. He must of been watching the Rating game as well, i'm surprised a God was here to watch it and just so casually introducing himself.

"Odin-sama, there's going to be an important meeting now. Please don't just wander off, even if you are the King of the Norse Gods."

"Truly a Valkyrie with no openings. I know already, it's a conference on terrorist-countermeasures with angel, devils, fallen angels, Zeus of Greece and Indra of Mt. Sumeru."

Wow. Zeus and Indra, it's a shame i'm not going to be in that meeting. I probably would be if i didn't have to prepare for this promotion test. Super-class, huh.  
I wonder what privileges i'll get if i succeed, there is definitely publicity and fame to the name.

* * *

Two day later.

I was standing by in a room by myself. I had brought all my weapons out and was doing final maintenance on them. This was the last thing i had to worry about, making sure they were sharp enough. I was able to make the other preparations last night.

_(Flashback)_

_Knock! Knock!_  
_I was in front of Ravel's room in the Phenex household. I had come to see her before the fight and in hope that i could claim one more power before the fight._

_"Come in."_

_Her voice comes out from behind the door, i was lucky, if i wasn't listening then i wouldn't of heard it._  
_I slowly open the door and enter closing it behind me._

_"Hey Ravel."_

_She immediately blushes and frantically starts looking around her room._

_"Don't worry about anything you might have out. I came to ask something of you."_

_"...T-That is?"_

_After recomposing herself, she speaks again in her typical noble manner._

_"I would like to make the powers of the Phenex mine."_

_"How?"_

_"My friends will help me copy your power and abilities and make it mine. I would then techinically be a Phenex, so how about it?"_

_"As your Queen and wife, i'll do anything for you."_

_"Thank you Ravel."_

_She stood up from her chair and i walked towards her. I put my hand on her chest and the white light flooded the room, my bracelets started to shine as well._

_"Absorb."_

_I felt my body fill with warmth as well as a heat radiating against my back. I took my hand of Ravel's chest and turned my head and saw a pair of flame wings and they were identical to that of the Phenex clan._

_"Thank you Ravel. When i return to the human world, i'd like to know whether you are coming with me? If so i need to tell Sona so they can enroll you in my school."_

_"I would love to."_

_"That's great. I have room in my house so you'll stay with me."_

_I smiled to her and teleported out of her room._

_(Flashback end)_

Remembering that i haven't told Sona yet. After writing it all on the note i summoned Karli beside me.

"What can i do for you Onii-chan?"

"Can you please take this to Sona for me? After its done, stick with them for a while."

"Will do."

She took the letter from me and left the room. I started to pack the swords away as i heard cheers start to fill the stadium outside.  
I was probably a five minute walk from the stadium's arena. This place was huge, i have already been told by Grayfia to watch my language because there is a lot of important and influential people here today.  
Supposedly, everything had stopped in the underworld just to watch this fight. Huge plasma screens that were located on the sides of building lit up to show the fight. It was like a final games in the Olympics. I imagine my clan and possibly some others will earn a lot of money from this event.

Knock! Knock!

"Lord Zagan, it's time."

A voice comes from outside the door. I finish with my weapons and open the door to be greeted by a man in a butler uniform. He then starts to lead me down the corridor, we take passage after passage before we arrive at an opening showing the arena.  
We stopped and waited for an announcement.

"The star is here everybody. Please welcome, Lord Zagan!"

Azazel's voice radiated out and filled the area and the sound of fireworks filled the sky. The butler stepped to the side as i started to walk forward.  
As i stepped out into the light, the crowd erupted into cheers. The were groups with signs to cheer me on, there were also people chanting 'Lord Zagan'. It was crazy, i hadn't expected to be this popular so quickly. I waved to the audience which caused an even bigger eruption from the crowd. As i was looking round i noticed a huge screen on the far wall that was showing my face.

After noticing it, i brought a huge smile to my face and stopped a little bit away from the centre.

"I'm sure you all know why you are her but just in case, this is a special promotion test battle. Lord Zagan's abilities have been seen and credited by higher-ups in all three great factions and some Gods. This is a test to see if Lord Zagan will become a Super-class devil along with Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub!"

The crowd cheered once more when the name were called by Azazel. This seems to fit Azazel quite well, being an announcer.

"I'm sure you are all wondering who is going to test him in a fight. Well, come on out."

Two figures then slowly walked out of the entrance in front of me. It brought a smile to my face as i saw who the couple was.

"It's Sirzechs Lucifer and his Wife/Queen Grayfia."

I saw a small tick mark appear on Grayfia's forehead but it quickly disappeared.

"Any words before we begin."

The camera then points to Sirzechs and Grayfia and Sirzechs is the one to speak.

"I have been looking forward to seeing Lord Zagan's power. I wanted to see if his power matches his words."

The camera then shifts to me.

"I've been looking forward to a good fight and it seems i got who and what i wanted."

"Well then, without further ado. Start!"

On Azazel's words a Klaxon sounds and the fight starts. Sirzechs and Grayfia back off as do i and i summon my Boosted Gear and Divine dividing.

"Ddraig, Boost 100 times. Albion, as soon as i'm in physical contact with them Divide straight away."

[Alright]  
[Boost! x100]

"Revolt, my kin. Dragon's uprising."

10 eggs drop onto the ground around me and hatch, they then continue to split until there are a hundred chibi dragons hovering around me.  
I pick three dragons from the group and channel some energy into them.

"Ddraig, control this one. Albion, you have this one. Tiamat, you got this guy."

I channeled a small part of their spirits and power into the three small dragons. The three dragons all grew by half a metre in size and changed colour.  
Ddraigs went from red to crimson, Albion's changed to white and Tiamat's became blue.

"You three, split up the dragons and control them. Support me and keep Grayfia at bay."

I then force my steel wings out of my back and coat them in the Power of Destruction. I also coat my fists in it and harden it forming gauntlets.

"Dragons. Go!"

The 3 dragons split up along with their followers and attacked Grayfia. Grayfia was being restricted by them, she only had the odd chance to send an attack back but she couldn't concentrate enough to hit them. This confused Sirzechs, he didn't know what to do. I took this opportunity to close in on him and punched him as hard as i could in the side. The force caused him to be sent through the air and crash into Grayfia just before some fireballs hit them.  
The fireballs exploded on contact and sent them flying into a wall.

"Ho-oh, Sunny Day."

The usual murky sky of the underworld disappears as the stadium become covered in a bright light and the sun appears above us.

"Chlorophyll."

The power of destruction disappeared from my hands and i zoomed closer to Sirzechs and Grayfia who were pinned against the wall.  
The dragons had stopped their attack for the time being. On my approach, Sirzechs fired off two bolts of lightning. I quickly flapped my wings to send bolt of Destruction to collide with it and explode sending me back a little. Sirzechs other shot was able to take out 15 dragons from Tiamat's squad.

'Tiamat, retreat and fire from a distance.'

{Affirmative.}

Tiamat's squad backed off and Albion's squad moved over to cover the space. I deactivated my wings and brought out my Phenex wings.

"We have found out Lord Zagan's only preparation for this game. He has acquired the power of Phenex, this match already looks set."

Azazel's voice booms through the arena exciting the crowd. The smoke finally completely disappears and shows me that Sirzechs was helping Grayfia stand up.  
He then took Grayfia to the entrance as two butlers came and helped her out of the arena.

"Grayfia is out. It's just Sirzechs Lucifer against Lord Zagan."

'Ddraig, Reset.'

[Reset!]

"So just me and you Sirzechs. How much more you got?"

"Enough to take you down."

"Let's see about that."

I jumped backwards three times and then started to coat myself in a purple aura.

"Oooh. Out it comes, the power of the three dragons."

"Raaaaaah! Cross Unleash!"

The area around me exploded in a violet light. A violet version of Ddraig's and Tiamat's unleash form appeared on my body. My hair had turned purple and had grown as it covered a small portion of the floor behind me. The helm covered a larger portion of my face. Only my eyes, nose and mouth could be seen. Purple dragon scales appeared on my body forming armour, this time protecting more of my body completely covering the front but leaving parts of the back exposed.  
Purple boots covered my legs as claws broke out of the bottom and two purple versions of the boosted gear appeared on my arm. They were both equipped with a purple energy blade and a gun muzzle, there was a white band halfway down the gauntlet representing Albion.

My wings and tail then broke out of my back as purple dust fluttered off my wings on their initial flap. The tail caused the ground to shake it time it hit the floor due to it's weight.

"Gun - .80 caliber fire bullets. Albion - set range to 5m all the way around me."

[Yes sir.]

{You got it.}

Two small flashes came out of the gauntlets and i charged towards Sirzechs at lightning speed, i zoomed past him and wrapped my tail around him and turned to face him. I fired a continuous stream of bullets at him causing him to guard as the bullets grazed his arms.  
I flew into the air taking him with me and spun him around continuously until i started to make myself dizzy then let go and launched him towards the floor.

"Seismic Toss!"

The ground gave way until Sirzechs and broke. I flew back to the ground while dodging bullets of destruction that were coming from the dust.  
I started to fly around the arena but the bullets were still well aimed despite the smoke. I stopped flapping my wings and i drop to the floor kicking up dust.

"Queen!"

I promoted myself to queen because despite being a king i was still Rias' pawn. I felt the new found energy and power flow inside of my chest.  
I started to run around the stadium kicking up dust and gradually getting faster and faster until i was a continuous purple stream running around the outside making it impossible to hit me.

I stuck my left arm out as i run round.

"Leaf Storm!"

'Everyone pitch in!'

I saw them all nod in my head as i saw the tornado grow and grow in size. The center of the arena became a tornado with leaves constantly in view. The speed i was running was helping the tornado spin round causing the leaves to cut quicker.

"Gaaah!"

I heard loud screams of pain from the center of the tornado, i started to slow myself down. It only took a few seconds for the tornado and dust to disappear.  
Sirzechs body lay on the floor covered in cuts and bruises. I slowly walked to him and turned him over, he smiled at my painfully.

"You win."

He then reached into his pocket and brought out a white flag and waved it around.

"That's end of the battle. Lord Zagan is the winner!"

Time Warp - 3 hours later.

I was back at the Gremory household with the others celebrating our win in the rating game and my promotion to Super-class devil, on top of that i was the new 'Dark Lord'. Whoever and whatever that is, Sirzechs is to explain it to me when we have dinner together. After the fight, Lyra called me and said i had received a ton of letters and present from other clans and devils.  
Supposedly had some stuff from Fallen angels and angels as well. My three maids took half an hour to sort everything out neatly so i guess i'll have to go there later before we leave for the human world. It was five minutes to the meal so i made my way there and sat down in an empty seat and waited for the others. Ravel hadn't been named as my Queen yet, but the news about me having one leaked out and she had gained the name 'Dark Queen'. Kind of an abrupt nickname, they didn't know who it was or even if that she used magic of darkness. I know i didn't unless Destruction counted.

The door to the dining room opened and the others started to funnel in, taking their seats quietly and not speaking. Sirzechs and Grayfia are the last to enter and they sit down opposite me. I had Rias and Ravel on either side of me. Both Sirzechs and Grayfia were in bandages.

"Are you two ok?"

"We are, Karl-sama."

"...Sama?"

"Yes. There was a hidden part to the fight, depending on how badly you defeated us depended on what you received. If you had a draw or just beat us then you would be promoted. If you defeated us with a bit of gas then we would promote you and give you status similar to a Maou but you exceeded our predictions."

"That means?"

"You now have the title 'Dark Lord'. You are the sole leader of the Devils, the 4 Maous are just under you.."

"Ahh so the four Maous are the governments who decide most things but in the end i have the final say."

"That would be correct."

"Are you sure it's ok to give to me? I'm still young and i'm a clan head as well."

"Yes, it's fine. The three great powers have decided on it together, also Odin, Zeus and Indra agreed to it too."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Odin was the first to agree."

"Then thank you. I'll take the position graciously, what i do want to know is why my Queen is already being called the 'Dark Queen'."

"Well, she is the second in command under you. Actually, it's similar with your fiances as well."

"They are going to be called -sama by every devil?"

"Yes, apart from the 4 Maous and their parents. Their brothers or sisters have to say -sama after their name as well."

"Ok then, let's start eating then. There is a bit of tension here."

"I guess that's due to you beating us without breaking a sweat. How much of your power did you use?"

"...Guess."

"80.

"Lower."

"70?"

"Lower."

"60?"

"Bingo. If i didn't use the tactic with my dragons then i would of used 70, maybe 75%"

Silence. It's a weird silence, i look to the butlers and maids that were standing by and they brought the meals for everyone.

"Rias."

Everyone turns to her, causing her to get nervous.

"Congratulations on winning your first proper Rating Game."

"Thank you Karl-sama."

"Come on, you don't have to call me -sama. The wives and Maous don't have to use it when we are in private. Ok?"

Rias nods and i turn to Sirzechs who also nods.

"Anyone want to say anything before we eat? This silence is getting to me, just act like you used to, please."

"If you ask us of such a thing then we will have to oblige."

Sirzechs picks up a glass of wine and stands up.

"I would like to congratulate my little sister on her first win of a real Rating game and also congratulate my brother-in-law of becoming the 'Dark Lord'."

We all raise our glasses and knock them together. As Sirzechs sits down, Lord Gremory urges us to start eating and we do so.  
Constant chatter arises during the meal. About the rating game and my promotion fight.

"Karl-kun."

"Yes Onii-sama."

"Tomorrow morning, there will be a ritual to confirm you as the Dark Lord. If you accept to do the Ritual then you will become a full pure blood devil, your human blood will be erased but everything else will stay like your power and personality."

"That's fine by me, for the next week would your knight be able to train mine?"

"Of course, any preference?"

"From scratch, i need her to be as good as she can be."

With that our feast continues, after finishing we all stay at the table and just enjoy some down time laughing and joking.

The next day.  
I was walking down a white corridor by myself. The ritual was to be performed at the end of this room, Sirzechs and the other three Maous would be waiting for me.

'Guys, tell me what happens afterwards.'

[Will do.]

I continue to walk down the long white corridor, it felt endless. The white walls didn't change once and with no one around me it felt odd.  
I was tense, i didn't know what to expect. The corridor took a total of ten minutes to walk and when i reached the end i was fed up and annoyed.  
Especially when they greeted me happily. We moved straight into the room and i was strapped into place against a steel board with my shirt off.  
There were two mechanical arms with long needles at the end.

"We will now start."

Ajuka's voice comes through a speaker as machinery starts to whir. I bite down on my lower lip and brace myself.  
I pass out straight away, i couldn't tell whether the pain was too much or i was forced to for a reason.

When i woke up, i was still tied up on the slab but the whole process had finished and the four Maous had gathered in the room looking at some papers.

[Karl, you awake?]

'Yeah, what happened?'

[They forced you into a comatose state so it could run smoothly, from what we can tell it has.]

[You may notice somethings different though.]

"Karl-kun is awake~"

Serafall was the first to notice that i was up, she ran to my side and undid the bindings. I dropped to my feet and gave myself a quick look over.  
My skin was slightly darker than before and my clothes didn't seem to be long enough anymore but a quick change fixed that as i made the clothes longer.

"How did it go?"

"Extremely well, nothing bad happened. It made you taller and physically stronger, your magic reserves have increased as well. Your ability to use demonic powers and the Power of Destruction has increased."

"That's good then. Is there anything else i need to know? Absolutely anything?"

"Two things. You are needed at your house, your maid needs you to deal with something. The second thing is about your fiances."

"What about them?"

"They are all coming to live with you. Your house will be made bigger by the time you get back, as you have already spoken to Sona-chan about the 'Dark Queen', i will speak to Sona-chan about Seekvaira. Serafall is going to be a teacher at your school."

"And teach what?"

"Nothing. She is going to be a nurse."

"A magical nurse?"

"Probably."

"Alright then. I'll be off to my house, thank you for all this."

"It's our pleasure."

The 4 Maous then bow to me as i teleport home. When i do, i am teleported outside the gate for some reason.  
I look to my hand and a pitch black magic circle formed in my hand. It was just a simple black circle, no insignia or shape to show anything.  
I shrug it off and walk to the gates. There are soldiers here now, there was 7 of them and one was riding a griffon. Seems my security has been stepped up.  
They stand up straight when the see me and open the gate quickly, there were two more soldiers on the inside. I then walked the path to my house and i noticed the girl i hired for doing the gardening.  
I walk over to her.

"Hey."

The moment my words left my mouth, she jolted around towards me and looked extremely nervous.

"Your name?"

"Adena, Dark Lord."

"Well, Adena. You have no need to be so nervous, just be yourself. If you mess up it's ok i won't scold you, take your time and get yourself comfortable."

I pat her head and leave to go inside. When i enter, i see Lailah and Mittelt frantically cleaning the hall. There is a massive pile of presents and letters stacked near the entrance on both sides. There was hardly any room to move.

"Lailah, Mittelt. What's going on?"

"Dark Lord. As soon as your promotion battle finished, these all just appeared. We had a hard time dealing with everything, we have a small pile of letters that are job requests. It seems people want to come work here."

"Where are they?"

Lailah points to a stack of papers on the side.

"Okay. Can you guys bring the presents and letters to my study when you are finished? Also i'll have a guest coming soon so can you alert the guards and bring them to me when they arrive?"

"Yes, Dark Lord."

I then quickly run off to my study and sit down. Once in my seat i relax myself in the chair and lean back, I've had one hell of a month.  
I set up a magic circle and call Rias.

"Ria-tan, hey there."

"Karl, what's up?"

"I need your help at my home. Could you bring Marian and Ravel with you? My peerage hasn't seen the house yet."

"Ok, do you need us right away?"

"As soon as possible."

"We'll be there soon."

The call ends and i move to the papers. I sort them out into their categories. There were butlers/maids, Gardener, Chef, Groundskeeper and Personal maid. I quickly got rid of the Gardener, Chef and Groundskeeper papers and concentrated on the maids.  
Lailah came in just as i was about to look over them. A big pile of presents had formed on one side of the room and a pile of letters had appeared near my desk. Lailah was carrying a small box as three people were behind her.

"Dark Lord. Gremory-hime, Phenex-him and Marian are here."

"Thank you, Lailah. Let them in."

Lailah placed the box down on my desk and left as the three walked in. They looked around my room baffled at the amount of presents and letter i had.

"You called for us Karl?"

"I did. Could i get you to help me with these things? My only maids are busy right now."

"Of course, what should we do?"

"Thanks, Rias can you take the letters. Ravel, Marian, please deal with the boxes. There are some things that should be burnt straight away, you'll know when you see it."

The girls nod and get to work. Rias, set out the letters into categories, she destroyed all the ones to do with marriage. She placed all the ones from famous and important people separately. She passed the ones from Azazel and Michael to me, i read them straight away.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I screamed from my chair causing the girls to jump and look my way.

"Not more!"

"What?"

"They are forcing me to marry a fallen angel and an angel."

I slump my shoulders and my bangs cover my eyes.

"5 is plenty already. 7 is too much, how muscly do they want my hips to be?"

I slammed my fists down on the table.

"I'll just get it over with. Damn peace treaty."

I sign the letters and send them off. A second later and 2 stacks of 50 papers appear in front of me.

"You gotta be shittin' me. So many candidates. If Gabriel is in the angels then i'll go with her, she is already close by and pretty important."

I start to laugh creepily as a dark aura forms around me.

"These angel bastards are both the same. Fallen or not, i'm being treated as a chew toy for women."

"Karl, calm down."

I then look to Rias and notice that she has a scared expression, i look to Ravel and Marian and they wear the same face.  
I drop the aura and open the box Lailah brought in. I then read the note.

'Dark Lord-sama. These are your new evil pieces, they can hold a little more power than the standard ones. I have also given you two mutated pieces just in case, Ajuka.'

I then took out the Queen and spun it round in my hand.

"Ravel, Marian. Can i do the exchange now?"

"Of course, Senhor Zagan."

Thank you Marian, someone who doesn't call me Dark Lord who isn't my wife.

"It's ok with me Karl-sama."

I stand up and walk to Ravel with the Queen piece in my hand, i coat it in demonic power and then put in on Ravel's chest.  
A brown light appears and the old Queen piece is being pushed out as the New one is being pulled in. As the pieces get more than halfway the light changes from brown to black. I then repeat the process with Marian, she still took 2 Knight pieces.

Moving back to the marriage request for the fallen angels hurt my head.  
I didn't want to choose from many so i quickly just picked 2 at random and then decided to choose from them.  
Both of them were from Japan. One was a middle-aged looking woman called Makoto with long black hair and relatively large breasts, the other was a girl called Chiho in her mid twenties and had short ginger hair.  
I signed on the ginger one and sent them all off, i then turn to the Angels and flick through them and i indeed find Gabriel. I sign off on hers and send them on their way and get back to the maids.

For the maids, i looked through the list for the newbies and three of them stood out and i signed on theirs making them disappear. They were all devils. The last pile of important papers were for personal maids.  
I only needed one, i had requests from multiple races. Devils, Fallen angels, angels and a selection of Valkyries. Odin was able to find four possible recruits.  
I immediately went for them and made the others disappear. Out of the four, i found one that looked my age so i signed for her. She was a short and skinny girl with long braided brown hair. That means three more to add to the others. 7 wives and a personal maid to follow me around, at least i'll get constant help with these papers.

I kept looking up every now and again to check on the girls, they were paying a lot of attention to the simple job i gave them.  
I noticed Ravel a few times burning objects, i wasn't sure if it was what i thought but it would be my guess. After they had finished sorting everything out, i let them go and do whatever.

I quickly sign through the letters, there was nothing important there. With the presents, i got rid of most of them. They were stuff i simply didn't need or could find a use for. There were sets of decorations and paintings scattered around so i let them stay for Lyra to pick and choose. There were also a selection of swords both holy and demonic so i set them all in my sacred gears.

By the time i was finished it was late, so i decided to sleep here for the first time. I made my way to my room, and the first thing i noticed was the huge bed.  
It looked massive, enough for twenty people to sleep easily. I lay down in the centre and just felt weird lying there by myself. Destined to dwell on it some more, i chose to sleep.

I woke up the next day to a commotion. When i got to the door of my room i noticed that the voice was Lyra's, i got dressed quickly and left the room jumping the banister to get to the ground floor behind Lyra and the other people that were there. My five devil fiances were standing against the wall with Gabriel and Chiho. I was surprised they got here so quickly after i finished the letter. I finally noticed that Lyra was shouting at the three girls who i had signed for as maids.

"Anything wrong Lyra?"

"No, Karl-sama."

"Then why were you shouting?"

"Being a drill sergeant."

"But so early in the morning?"

"It's twelve. Your fiances have been here for an hour waiting."

"And you didn't think you wake me."

Thud!  
Lyra smacks me on the head.

"I guess i deserved that. Anyway, don't shout at them on their first day. I chose them because they were new to the job so be nice with them for today then be your usual self tomorrow."

"Are you saying i'm not always nice, Karl-sama?"

I look at her and smile before turning to the girls.

"Hello girls. It's nice to see you are here, may i ask why you came?"

"We are all getting married today."

Those words came out of Rias' mouth.

"...huh?"

Unfortunately, that word came from my mouth and it caused the girls to get quite angry.

"I'm kidding. I slept in so i could stay awake during and after the ceremony."

"Karl-sama, you are marrying the families of the Maou's today, then the other four tomorrow."

Lyra came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do i have to do anything or is it all sorted?"

"It's all sorted for you. It's an event for you, they also sped up the marriage because you are kami-sama."

"Mmm ... The Devil God eh?"

I stepped away from Lyra and addressed Seekvaira, Sona and Rias.

"Who is first?"

"We all are."

"Ehh?"

"You are marrying us all at the same time. Everything else after as well."

Seriously? My first actual time is a four way. My father would be proud.

[I'm proud of you.]

**[I'll make no comment.]**

I can hear Tiamat just snort in the background.

* * *

Two days later.

It's morning and i woke up to being in bed with Serafall. She was the last marriage due to being a Maou, she was a little annoyed that she couldn't be my Queen but i offered her to be my Bishop which she accepted. I guess this was what Ajuka meant by my pieces being slightly stronger. She took both Bishop pieces and both of the mutated pieces, so that's like 12 points right? Anyway, i'm a step closer to a full peerage, all I've got left are my rooks and Pawns.

The other marriages were tiring, especially the one between Sona, Seekvaira and Rias. I had to deal with three families which ultimately meant more guests. Doing the rounds with the respective wife wore at my feet, they were sore. The marriage with Ravel was fun, it was the first time Raiser came out of his room since i beat him. He acted like Gasper did and kept his distance from everyone but he did at least come up to me and Ravel and congratulated us before skulking off. The marriage to Chiho and Gabriel were both refreshing and quiet. I went to the fallen angel side of the underworld to marry Chiho and went back to the devil side for the marriage with Gabriel. The hall that the wedding was held in had been transformed to look like a church, i had a slight itch throughout it. Michael had excluded me from the system, no angels could fall because of me.  
That was good but couldn't it of been restricted to only Gabriel.

I was still tired as i got out of the bed and started to move around. I had a ring on my ring finger, it was encrusted with 7 different coloured diamonds. They all corresponded with their powers. I had white for Gabriel, a fiery orange for Ravel, a yellow for Chiho, a dark blue for Sona, a crimson one for Rias, a black one for Seekvaira and an icy blue one for Serafall. The ring was especially made by a Norse blacksmith, it was a present from Odin.  
Speaking about Odin, my Valkyrie was meant to be arriving today. Today was the last day we had left in the underworld and luckily everything had been sorted in the human world. All the house improvements, school transfers and new teacher. The church in the area that we had been in before had been renovated and Gabriel was going to be the head of it.

I got changed and left my room upon walking down the stairs i noticed a girl. She was indeed like the paper said, she was a little taller than Koneko and she had long brown hair that was braided.  
She was also wearing some shiny armour.

"Hey you are the Valkyrie who is my personal maid correct?"

The girls hears my voice and immediately kneels to me.

"Stand up. When we are in private just relax and be yourself, i can't have you being tense and on duty all the time. You need to have fun as well."

"You are indeed like Odin-sama said. Extremely kind."

"Well, now you are embarrassing me. Could you tell me your name?"

"Yes, Dark Lord. My name is Akaysha Teele."

"Can i call you by a nickname? Like Kaysha or Kay?"

"Kay, please."

"Alright then Kay. I'm sure you have heard about the school i go to."

"I have. I have also had my things sent to your residence."

"Ok, follow me."

We then walk to my study and go in. There is a pile of letters left on the table.

"Alright, a portion of the stuff i receive will be sent to you. I need you to deal with some and pass others onto me. I want you to deal with the ones that are asking me to go to special events or advertise their product or something, Say no unless it's a good deal and show it to me also accept the ones that are with hospitals and tell me about them. Immediately scrap the Marriage requests and send me everything else. I will pass onto you the ones that you deal with."

I pull out the chair and gesture her to sit down. She comes over and sits down on the chair and i push it under the table. "Alright what i want you to do is, attach a separate piece of paper to each letter saying what you would do with it and i'll check it afterwards to see if it's correct and tell you."  
The door slowly creeps open and Serafall comes into the room wearing only a shirt.

"What is it Levi-tan?"

"I want you to come back to bed, Ka-tan."

"You want to go again?"

Serafall nods and leaves the room. I pat Akaysha on the back and leave the room.

Time skip - 3 hours later.

*Yaaaawn*  
I just finished getting out of the shower, Serafall was asleep again after making me have sex with her. I'm happy that they all gave their first time to me, but two things surprised me. One was that Ravel was prepared for it and two that i had a foursome with Rias, Sona and Seekvaira.  
That was a time that i'll easily remember. I made my way back downstairs and into the study to see Akaysha looking over the papers.

"You done?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Hopefully. Let's see then."

She passes me the papers and i look through them. She did them to a tee, it was perfect.

"Yup, that's perfect. You can do them properly now, once they have you are free to do what you want for today. Tomorrow morning, meet me at the Gremory castle."

I leave the study and leave through the front door. The three new maids that i had hired were off to a rocky start but they were getting there. Two of them were twins as the last one was their best friend.  
I don't know if it was pure luck or fate that i picked those three, or my preference to go with someone with no experience. Actually, i'd seen that as a headline.  
I noticed Adena cutting some hedges and i go over to help her. I pick up a pair of trimmers and start to cut the leaves, it takes a few minutes before she realizes.

"D-Dark Lord-sama, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you cut the leaves. Please, call me Karl at home."

"Thank you for the help, Karl-sama. Won't you get any repercussions if you are seen helping a servant?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't bother me. You aren't servants, you are all my kids doing chores around the house to pay for your rent. I will help from time to time, plus it's peaceful."

"It is. It's the reason why i became a gardener, i was also really happy that you hired me. I was also surprised that you did."

"How come?"

"You are a noble and a clan head. I expected you to decline and a lower devil to accept me. You accepted me as a clan head and now you are the devil god, it's crazy."

"Hahaha, you are right Adena. This is truly a miracle for me but you were just lucky. You would of been chosen, everyone that i chose to work here have no experience in their field."

"Really?"

"Yes, you need your first chance somewhere. The head maid was a maid of the previous head waiting for me to return and the Chef was hired by the head maid. The Fallen angel maid and the angel maid were hired because of the peace treaty."

"Thank you, Karl-sama."

"It's already, you just need that one chance to show off your skill."

I put the trimmers down in the box.

"You are doing really well here, keep it up."

I wave to her as i walk back to the house. I wander round the house trying to find Lyra and i find her in the place i should of looked first.  
She was in her lab, i'm not too sure i should of allowed her to have one. I knock and enter the room.

"Hey Lyra!"

I shout into the room waking Lyra up and she scrambles to her feet. It's too late, i already saw you.

"I'll pretend i didn't see that. I'm going to look around the capital for a bit, is there anything you need?"

"Yes. I have an order at the blacksmith in the capital."

She fishes out a note from her pocket and passes it to me. I then walk through the house back to my room to see that Serafall was awake again.  
I change into black clothes and leave my hair red and summon a dagger to my hand. I take a huge chunk out of my hair and cut it off, i leave the fringe long and allow two medium length pieces to stay resting in front of my shoulders. (Search Luke from Tales of the Abyss, his short hair.)

"I'm going to my capital, wanna come with?"

"Yeah~"

Serafall jumps out of bed and quickly changes into her magical girl uniform.

"I'm sorry you had to become my Bishop, it makes it look like i treasure Ravel more than i do you."

"It's ok Ka-tan. I know it's not like that, anyway it powers her up more and i'm already strong so being a Bishop is good."

"I'm happy, let's go."

I form the black magic circle underneath me and Serafall takes my hand in hers as we teleport away to the capital.  
We appear in the centre near a fountain, already grabbing attention because of the magic circle. As soon as we came into view, flashes from camera appeared and i felt like they were focused on our hands. I then took the lead and made our way through the crowd and to the blacksmith. The people just made way for me to move, the kids stared at me with starry eyes.

Upon entering the blacksmiths, we were greeted by him happily and he rushed off to get the materials that Lyra asked for.  
The blacksmith came back a few times carrying multiple bundles of different materials and i deposited them all to my dimension pocket.

"I feel like your maid knew you would come to get it. She normally asks for a bundle at a time."

Really? Is Lyra psychic? I need to be careful with her.

"She is rather mysterious. Thanks for everything."

I pay him for the materials and we leave and this time head for the tailor. As we enter, the old man comes out from the back to greet us.

"Ahh Zagan-sama and Leviathan-sama. What's brings you here?"

"Two things Old man. I was wondering if you could make me a pair of yellow and black hi-top similar to these..."

I summon a pair of my black hi-tops and place them on the table.

"...Also could you make me a red jacket?"

"Of course, Zagan-sama."

The old man takes the shoes of the table and places them behind a counter and i pay him.

"Can you send them to my house when they are done? My maid will deliver them to me then."

"I will do exactly that."

"Thanks Old man, Keep well."

I wave to him and we walk out. There was nothing else to do so i chose to spend the day with Serafall. This hit the web in the underworld like crazy, there was multiple different takes on it as well. Some said we went for a classic date as some said we went to a lovers hotel. Why would that even get posted? We would easily teleport to my place if we were going to do that. After that we got back to my house, or should i say ours. Serafall had moved her stuff over to mine and my house in the underworld was hers as well.  
We retired for the night so we could be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day.

We had all gathered in front of the Gremory household. Me, Sona and Rias were all here with our peerages. There was also Seekvaira, Chiho, Gabriel, Akaysha and Azazel. Rias' family were there to send us off, i was bricking it was my wives were trying their best to calm me down as Kiba and Azazel were laughing with Saji wondering what's going on. And when he did ask all Kiba replied with was 'Something great is going to happen'. Kiba, if we weren't friends i would end you.

"Well then, Karl-sama. I look forward till the day we meet again. You may return whenever you want, please take care of Rias for us."

"Count on it."

I give him a simple nod as Lord and Lady Gremory smile.  
I walk up to Sirzechs and shake his hand while i ruffle Millicas' hair with my other hand.

"Millicas, Look after your daddy."

"Yes, Karl-nii-sama."

"Ahh, you are such a good kid."

I take him out of Sirzechs arms and give him a hug as he hugs me back.

"Ahh, he reminds me of my nephews. I'll have to go and see them."

""I'll come with you.""

Each of my wives say the same thing in unison and stare towards each other. Due to my quick wit, i decide to calm the situation.

"You can all come."

I give Millicas back to Sirzechs as we all board the train. A step onto the train causes the banks to burst and a massive stream of tears to come out of my eyes.

"Noooo! I can't do it."

I breakdown and drop to the floor deploying my wings to form me into a ball. I then feel myself rolling around and hitting something.

'What happened?'

[That damn owner of Vitra had the gall to kick you.]

'Oh really. I'll punish him later.'

[May i ask how?]

'Easy. Make out with Sona in front of him.'

{That's cruel, Karl.}

'But highly effective.'

Once the train had started to move i was ok. Sona and Serafall were sitting next to me as Koneko had perched herself on my lap which she had claimed as her spot much to the girls dismay. Koneko was sitting on my lap facing me with her cat ears out and twitching.

"Neko?"

She then looked straight at me and wore a huge smile on her face.

"Nyan~"

"...uhh..."

I froze staring at her with wide eyes. I felt my cat ears and tail pop out just before i stiffened. Even though i did i could still see directly in front of me.  
Koneko was still wearing the smile and i could feel multiple hostile auras aimed towards Koneko so i broke out of it and hugged her tightly.

"No. She is too cute. Her emotion and smile was well worth the wait."

I start to wear a large grin myself as i start to radiate a warm golden aura thanks to Ho-oh. It also seemed to happen during sex, Ho-oh said that when i was in the state of bliss i would start to radiate a warm golden aura.  
Luckily, normal humans wouldn't be able to notice it. The girls became instantly jealous at our close interactions, Saji was also jealous.

We arrive back an hour later and when we stepped out a man with delicate features has stepped closer to Asia. I stood in front of her with my arm across her.

"State your business, Diodora."

"I came to see Asia."

"Why?"

I started to glare at him as i heard Albion start to growl out loud.

"She saved my life with her sacred gear..."

He then turned to Asia.

"..I came to meet you. I apologize that i couldn't greet you at that meeting. But i think meeting you was destiny, I want you to be my wife. I love you."

Albion snapped inside of me and activated his balance breaker.

'Albion, what's up?'

**[I've heard rumours about him. I will not let him near this girl.]**

Albion then controls my right arm grabbing Diodora and using divide.

**[Half Dimension.]**

Diodora then shrunk in half and was thrown against a wall.

'Ddraig, Tiamat, Ho-oh. Stop him.'

They all nodded to me and started to restrain Albion and it forced me out of balance breaker and onto my knees sweating.  
He forced a load of images into my head. Is this real?

**[Yes, it's what i heard when i was with Vali and he found out about it.]**

"Diodora. Leave here now before i take your peerage away from you, you sick bastard."

As i turned around i noticed that everyone became fearful of me. My dragon tail had also grown out at some time.

"Albion! Apologize for going berserk but don't apologize for what you did."

**[I am sorry everyone. I could not allow that dirt bag to go anywhere near Asia.]**

"Yes, Asia. I forbid you to go near him."

"...H-Hai!"

A scared voice comes out from her as i turn around and sigh.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

* * *

**Hiya, More girls and power, to the point it pisses off the main character.  
Serafall the bishop! There is two reasons for this, firstly there is Ravel as the Queen but secondly Bishop, to me, fits Serafall better.  
Bishops are focused on magic and Serafall wears a magical girl uniform everywhere, it just feels right.  
The Dark Lord/Devil God will mean new made up side stories every so often, and random new parts in the midst of the original story like this one.  
This pretty much was a side story as well.  
Anyway, the next chapter of this will be in a week. I finally got some ideas for Dragonic wolf prince so i'm doing a chapter.**

**And on that note, Ciao.**


	13. A New Jacket and some Interviews

It's been two weeks since Diodora has come into the picture and ever since then he has been like a persistent disease.  
He has been sending constant love letters and presents for Asia. I have of course looked through them before giving them to Asia but it seems he is sticking to his facade. The images Albion has showed me have been playing through my mind constantly and the house has been out of it ever since i saw those pictures.  
It seems like they can't bring themselves to do anything fun while i'm like this, they haven't gone out unless it was to stock up on food or household stuff.  
Even right now, a few more letters from him have shown up and there is box underneath one of them. Since that day, Asia has been sleeping in my bed which has been weird.

Sirzechs had upgraded the house like he said, there is now enough room left for my remaining peerage when i get them as well as more rooms for guests.  
I believe there is about 6 guests rooms. The rooms have also gotten a little bigger, mine has got a lot bigger and so has my bed. The size is ridiculous, it easily fits me, my 7 wives and Asia. Koneko and Loria appear at the end of the bed every now and again too. Ravel and Koneko have been fighting a lot but from what I've seen it's more like cat against bird rather than anything else.

The peace is this room is great, i'm able to just relax after reading those letters. I destroy most of the letters after reading them and let her have the presents, i mean why not? It's some expensive stuff there and they look great on her. I turn around in my seat and look at the sleeping faces of the girls on my bed, it's ridiculous how many they are and also how friendly the became in a short amount of time. I think it was three days? Something like that, that stop bickering and i think it's when i told them to. Either the power of Dark Lord or they didn't want to upset me which could be the same thing.  
Despite all this, i gotta cheer up school starts up again today. We should be having another rating game soon, i wonder who it will be. Kiba and Xenovia have been in the training room constantly since we got back.

We have been given some new things to help train us as well, there is a system and helmets which transport our minds into a battlefield and we can fight against each other and when we come out we can feel each pain and bruise as well as the strength or ability we gained through the training.  
It acted like an overload system, you could do any amount of training within a time limit and not feel the repercussions while you are there allowing you to do constant training without stopping but the second you take the helmet off it hits you. Either making you pass out or slump to the ground for a while. I've been in there a few times, Kiba and Xenovia have been trying their luck against me and have recently made me bring out 15%.

It's the first day back and i'm up early dealing with the letters from Diodora and all of my letters and paperwork which has gone down considerably thanks to Akaysha. She has been doing a great job, she wakes up early and goes to bed late and she spends her day training or doing paperwork. Though she starts school today with me along with the others. Serafall has been happy about her doctor's uniform, the headmaster had allowed her to customize it so it now has a magical girl theme and she will be wearing her hat as well. She has been the one that hasn't changed at all these two weeks, she has been constantly happy and trying to brighten me up and at times servicing me.

[You know you are going to be walking to school with everyone.]

'...Shit.'

I do as well, there is three more girls joining as a student and then there is Serafall as the nurse. The boys are going to have a field day, it's gonna be hell when they all congregate to me especially after getting engaged to Rias in front of them. So when i walk to school i'll be surrounded by Rias, Sona, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Seekvaira, Akaysha, Marian, Serafall, Xenovia, Kiba and Gasper. I wonder how it will go, the girls will probably horde around me on our way and then Kiba will walk behind us with Gasper. I know that Ravel is in the same class as Koneko and Seekvaira is with Rias but i don't know where Akaysha is. She could be put in any of my year classes or even below due to her height.

She should be in my class though due to her being my personal maid, if she is i wonder what her entrance will be like. Then that leaves Gabriel and Chiho at home but i think they have work to do for their respective faction. I wonder about Chiho though because Azazel is here, will he ask her to take over for this region? It sounds like him. That reminds me, i need to talk to Lyra i'll phone her now.  
I move from my room and sit in the living room and phone her up.

"Hello."

"Hey there Lyra."

"What's up Karl-sama?"

"Pretty informal today. You should be getting research papers from time to time, i asked Azazel to keep you up to date with his findings and results. I have also spoken to the lead scientists and researchers in the Underworld, they'll be sending papers to you instead of me."

"That's great Karl-sama. Thank you." Lyra's voice booms out of the phone and you can easily tell how happy she is.

"It's alright. You should also get some details on artificial sacred gears so be careful with them."

"Will do. Your clothes have arrived from the Tailor, i will send them now."

The pair of shoes and red jacket appear a second later, they looked perfect.

"Thanks Lyra, i gotta go now."

I cut the phone and put the shoes in my room and returned to the living area to deal with the jacket.  
I had it done for a specific reason, i wanted to have a strong and resistant jacket for every day use so i would still be safe even when suppressing my powers.  
I had it done in red so it could easily fuse with Ddraig, i was going to make additions to the jacket so i could have my wings and tail out in public and it would look nothing more than a fashion statement rather than a real thing. Ddraig helped me with the transformation, we channeled our spirit and energy into the jacket and a tail and pair of wings formed on the back. They were empty spaces for my actual wings and tail to enter so i put on the jacket and released my tail and wings. They fit in snug, no rips or strain on the fabric. The material also felt soft on my tail, i looked behind me to see them just float around. After that i kept the jacket on top of my uniform and got myself ready while waiting for everyone else.

An hour later and everyone was up and we had just left for the first day back to school. As i thought, i was surrounded by the girls but Kiba and Gasper walked ahead of us. I was walking to school while holding hands with Rias and Asia and the other girls were walking to our side or just behind me.  
Akaysha was walking slightly ahead of me like she is keeping an eye out for traps or assassins. There wouldn't be any of that but it's nice to see that she is taking her job so seriously. The moment we made it to the bottom of the hill where we met up with the other students, the people there stopped.

The moment we came round the corner they looked at us and just stopped. Either due to the amount of girls around me or the fact i was still wearing my new jacket, it was to be worn at all times and i got Sona to let me wear it. I was walking to school with 12 girls, all of different sizes and looks.  
We just passed straight by them as they continued to stare and stare. The boys completely broke down, some lost it and others started crying, the girls were just extremely jealous. We made it to school and Seekvaira, Ravel and Akaysha went to the teacher's room with Sona as Serafall cheerfully skipped off to the infirmary but not before forcing me into a kiss. Luckily there was no one around to cause a riot. I said goodbye to Rias, Akeno, Marian, Kiba, Gasper and Koneko and walked to my classroom with Asia and Xenovia. The classroom was empty when we arrived so i called out Karli and she quickly went to her seat as did Asia.

The room quickly filled up as all eyes were on me, either out of hatred, jealousy or curiosity. The teacher came in a few minutes later and stared at me before shaking his head which made me smile.

"It might be unusual during this time of year but two new students will be joining us."

Two? At least i know that Akaysha will be joining us in this class. The boys started to get excited as they expected it to be a girl after i entered with so many.

"Come in."

The two people to enter were both short girls with brown hair. One is Akaysha and the other girl was someone i barely recognized. She wore her hair in pigtails and she quickly gained the attention of the boys. Both of them did but the other girl more-so because she seemed more friendly and open. I looked round to Asia and Xenovia and they were both in shock. So i guess that she is someone we know.

"My name is Shidou Irina. Everyone, let's get along!"

Who? I don't remember anyone called that ... but i remember her face. Too many wives god damn it.

"I am Akaysha Teele and i am Karl-sama's personal maid. I hope i won't trouble any of you."

She bows sincerely to the class as i give up and slump to the table as the boys start to glare at me.  
My life has become bombarded with women and hatred. An extra seat was placed next to me for Akaysha and Irina sat down at the back next to Xenovia.  
Class then started and finished quickly. Irina came straight up to me during the break and dragged me out of the class as the others followed me.  
She let go of my arm when we were clear of everyone and i just pointed at her.

"Who are you?"

She punches me in the arm like she was my best friend and was extremely hurt that i had forgotten her.

"No seriously, i don't know who you are."

"Huh? Really?"

Her face dropped and her slight anger changed to sadness.

"Yeah, i remember your face but nothing else. I might of seen your face when i was flicking through documents."

"There's that but i have met you in person before."

I tilted my head as Asia, Xenovia and Akaysha had caught up to us and stood behind me.

"During the Excalibur crisis with Kokabiel? I was also one of the angels who was one of your choices to be wed to."

"...Really? Well the only consolation is that you lost to Gabriel."

I scooted past the subject of Kokabiel because i still don't remember her, i only remember Xenovia from then. My memory is poor right now.

"Despite that, why are you here then?"

"Huh? You should know, i transferred here by Michael-sama's order. I'll tell everyone else in the old-school building."

We then walk back to our classroom. Did i have a letter from Michael regarding this? Who knows, i don't pay that much attention to the letters anyway.  
We return to class and i sit down and bring out my tablet to check the letters. Ajuka was kind enough to upgrade my tablet so i could look over the letters whenever i wanted and sign them on it and it would do it on the actual letter for me.  
Ajuka sure is great with technology. I can now spend my free time in class dealing with this stuff, supposedly the headmaster is on terms with Sirzechs and Sona's father so i'm like a special student now. The teachers can't really touch me and don't really have much authority over me because i can essentially fire them if i wanted to. I still do the lessons though to their surprise but most of my time is signing papers.  
Ajuka threw in a stylus for the tablet to save me messing up, he is a good guy when it's with technology. I was also able to look through letters i had denied and accepted.

I kinda just accepted every letter from Michael assuming they wouldn't be bad. So she is here just to help out Gabriel and have a normal life by going to school, she was going to stay with me as well. Bloody hell, i really should pay attention to these letters. She can bunk with Xenovia or something. The rest of the day passed by quickly following the same routine, quickly finishing the work and getting onto my paperwork.

Irina followed us to the club room where we met everyone, the room was getting crowded now. The chairs had been pushed back a little and more chairs had been brought in from the other rooms. A new desk had been brought in and put in the corner for me, there were two seats next to it so i guess it's for Akaysha as well. We go straight to it and sit down while everyone takes their places. Serafall and Azazel were here as well.  
Irina stood in front of the door while she spoke to us.

"You should all know why i am here but it appears that the Dark Lord does not pay attention to the letters he receives from Michael-sama. Anyway, this is the first time i am meeting most of you, my name is Shidou Irina. I came here as a messenger of the Angels!"

Clap!

All the others gave her an applause. Are we at a meeting to discuss our problems or something? Alcoholics anonymous.  
She then started to make a giant speech which seemed like too much hassle so i fell asleep at my desk telling Akaysha to wake me up when she finished.  
I can get away with it because she doesn't know about my sleeping habits yet. This nap turned out to be a good'un, Albion was asleep as well so he didn't show me any of the pictures. I don't know why but he would just show me them constantly when i was asleep. Despite this, i wake up after sleeping for a ten or so minutes.  
The discussion had moved onto God and his absence. Irina was crying and Asia and Xenovia were comforting her.

"You know, I'm technically a God now."

All gazes turn to me noticing that i'm awake again. Some looked a little irritated so i guess they tried to wake me up or they were slightly annoyed my sentence.

"That you are Karlos but the Devil God, that means little to nothing to Irina."

"I suppose you are right Azazel but it could of meant a lot of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Azz, you know how you pressured me into having a Fallen Angel wife?"

Azazel thinks for a second before answering me with his hand on his chin.

"I do recall that yes."

"Mikey did the exact same thing, Irina there was one of the Angels i could of married."

All of the girl's eyes turned to her and glared at her. Reason was unknown because they all knew i had chosen Gabriel instead.

"But you did the thing any man would do."

"That is?"

"Pick the best looking Angel with massive tits."

I face palmed while shaking my head.

"I pity you, Azz."

"Dark Lord."

Irina cut into our conversation while holding a selection of cards. She came forwards and gave them to me.  
I looked through them to see there is twelve cards ranging between ace to queen.

"These are a present from Michael-sama. You can have your own Angel team, Brave Saints."

"I suppose but i'll only take Gabriel. I'm not a General of an army."

I quickly pocketed the cards and sighed while resting my head on my hand. Actually, i could make Lailah one of the cards as well.  
Give her some type of power up or something. After not learning much about what each card meant, i sent a letter to Michael asking him to tell me about the cards.

"So what card are you, Irina?"

"It depended on what you wanted. Michael-sama said that it was up to you, if you didn't want me then Michael would have me."

"I might as well. You are going to be living with me so i might as well have more control over you."

I take out the cards and coat the Ace in holy energy and throw it at Irina. Once it comes into contact a bright light shines in the room and the symbol for ace appears on her hand. I put the cards away and catch Azazel's attention.

"Azz, you wanna wager anything else? You are at the bottom of the three factions now."

"Don't say that, aren't i giving you most of my research?"

"Yeah, only most of it and a wife. The devils have made their God and a clan head with 5 wives and a peerage, the angels have given me a wife, a maid and Brave Saints. And what i get off you is some research that is already shared in the alliance, a wife and a maid. Your move, Azz."

"Yes well. How about all the research for your maid and you become one of the leaders of Grigori?"

I bring a large grin to my face showing Azazel a seal of the deal.

"That sounds great. You are on terms with the angels now."

Azazel takes a few deep breathes before speaking again.

"I'll sign the paperwork tonight. I'll also tell all scientists that they are to send an extra copy of their findings and results to your maid."

I simply now to him and have made a better deal out of this alliance. Lyra better be happy, it's great that my position allows me to push the boundaries a little.  
I start on more of the paperwork as the others start a small party to welcome Irina, i let Akaysha off so she could join in. I took my time to write a private message to Azazel. I gave him some ideas on things he could use for making a fallen angel version of Brave Saints or Evil pieces. I had no idea for the name but i said he could use Shogi pieces or something similar. As soon as i sent the letter it appeared right in front of him, he looked at me after reading it and winked at me. It seems he must see me as pretty important if a letter from me appears straight in front of him.  
The Student council members joined shortly after and the party officially started as i continued with my letters.

Later at night, i had teleported Lailah from my house in the underworld to my house in the human world. She was in my room with me and Gabriel, i had got them both here to so i could make them apart of my Brave Saints. I did this after receiving a letter back from Michael. Cards 2-10 were like pawns and ace, jack and Queen were like a Queen in evil pieces. A jack was an all round like the Queen but a tad weaker. The ace was more physically orientated and the Queen was more magically orientated.

"I called you two here for a reason. Lailah, i asked you here so i could make you apart of my Brave Saints which is the Angels version of Evil pieces. Gabriel, same for you but i was wondering if you wanted to because you were strong enough to have your own squad."

Lailah just bowed to me with a smile as Gabriel spoke to me.

"Like you in the Evil pieces, i can still have a squad while being on your team. I accept to becoming apart of your Brave Saints and my Brave Saints will also obey your orders."

"Do you already have a squad?"

"Yes, we each had bodyguards anyway so we really just chose them."

Huh ... that makes it easier for them i guess. They already know them well and trust them.

"Lailah, i am going to make you the Jack and Gabriel, you will be the Queen. I have already made Irina the Ace."

I took out the Jack and Queen and entered some holy energy into them and placed them in front of the two girls. They reacted and flashed a bright light that was almost blinding. The cards disappeared and the symbols showed up on their hands. Lailah gained a 'J' and Gabriel earned a 'Q' to go next to her 'K', i looked down to my hand to see a 'K' on my right hand.

"Lailah, you are dismissed. Gabriel, you can do whatever."

The two girls then leave. Lailah teleports back and Gabriel goes to speak to Irina.

* * *

The next few days consisted of practicing for the sports festival that was coming up. I was doing all the individual sprints as well as the longer runs which i would sprint. I was also doing the three-legged race with Asia, so i spent all my time helping her co-ordinate with me. I was going to be fine but Asia isn't really the athletic type so i had to stay to a constant pace for her and keep the rhythm. She started off badly but she got the hang of it after a while. On the third day of practicing, Azazel actually called us to make sure we came to the club room after school. I think it was more directed at me to make sure i'm awake and paying attention. I arrived with the others from my class and those who had got here before us were wearing serious faces.

"Are you guys in sync? What's the chance of you all being on your monthly ritual at the same time?"

This was greeted by a small barrage of magic attacks which just deflected off me without doing a thing.

"I guess i was right unless it's worse?"

"Our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

This is good, it hasn't been long since we fought Sona.

"Our opponent is ... Diodora Astaroth."

The name brought unhappy faces to everyone bar me, it made me smile. It gave me a chance to kill him. There is only a small chance of killing someone in the rating game but that's due to being so powerful which i can do.  
I could completely destroy him and reduce him to nothing.

"What's the worry for? We can just get rid of him quicker and easier because of this."

"We can't. I'll get flack for it."

"Rias, are you forgetting who i am? I can do it and get away with it despite all the flack."

I shrugged Rias' worries aside.

"We don't have anything to worry about. He isn't going to even be that hard anyway, he is weaker than Sona."

I walked to my desk while cheerfully whistling and slowly infecting everyone else turning their frowns upside down.  
These guys are going to be the death of me, seriously they are such gloomy bastards.

{Karl, you were the same a few days ago.}

'I was angry not gloomy. I believe there is a subtle difference.'

{Don't act that way with me.}

'Meh. Just go back to sleep please.'

* * *

Time skip - Four days

I had not long returned back from Wales with Rias. Geez, i thought something bad had happened and that's all they wanted. They still are a huge pain.  
Me and Rias were the first in the club room, when we had originally arrived a tape was out on her desk. The label said recording of RG.  
That could of meant anything like 'Rape Gang', 'Raging Gays' or 'RiverGate'. It wasn't though, it was the recording of the rating games. I already knew the results and how strong Diodora was from Seekvaira. I wanted to see it for myself, it seemed to be an anomaly. When everyone had gathered, Azazel had put in the video and the monitor sparked up.

"It's a video of the Rating games. Your match as well as the two other matches so you better watch carefully, even you Karlos."

I just waved my hand at him while not really caring. He started the video anyway and i did my best to watch it while yawning every few minutes.  
Just before it started Koneko had placed herself on my lap. From what Gasper had told me, Koneko and Ravel play games to see who gets to sit on my lap while we are in the Club room. From how it's gone, Ravel has not won once. She is either unlucky or playing against a cat god. The first match we watched was between Sairoarg and Zefyrdoll, it was one sided match just like ours. Zefyrdoll had lost every single one of his pieces and provoked Sairoarg into a one on one battle, it was an extremely pointless and stupid thing to do. The only good thing to come out of it was a quicker end to their game.  
Zefyrdoll just launched shot after shot at Sairoarg but he just attacked back like nothing had happened. Each attack from Sairoarg rumbled the surroundings and destroyed buildings behind them. One punch was enough to take Zefyrdoll down.

"The one called the wicked on. The new heir of Glasya-Labolas, who is hated, can't even put up a fight. Sairoarg Bael is not one to be messed with, after that fight people saw him as a potential rival for Karlos."

"Hahaha ... I suppose i'll have to show the underworld how wrong they are when i fight him. I'll beat him in a pure fist fight, though i wonder if i'll defeat him before he goes all out."

"You saw it too, Karlos?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Saw what?"

Rias interjects our conversation which no one else knew about. Azazel looked to me and so i had to explain.

"That's not even his full power. He is wearing limiters and there is also his Touki. I think his full power is the same as mine at about 60% without any boosts,

he's strong enough to take on everyone in your peerage and win Rias. That's if you exclude me."

"Karlos is right. His power is at the point where Asia's power becomes obsolete because anyone could be taken out in one or two punches."

"If he had a resistance to holy power like me he could destroy Durandal in two punches."

Shocked looks comes from everyone in the room. They seemed to of underestimate Sairoarg and me.  
The are starting to look at me with more respect. They did anyway after i defeated Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sairoarg is one of those people that you had to weaken before you set your strongest at him. He is like a boss in a game, you have to be careful when fighting him. Everything else is end game mobs.

"Where is Zefyrdoll placed anyway?"

Azazel was the one to answer me.

"If we are to add you as a King, it would be Zagan first, then Bael is second, Agares in third, Gremory in fourth, Astaroth in fifth, Sitri in sixth and Glasya-labolas in seventh. If we were to have you as the pawn then Gremory would be first and the the others behind would be up a place. These stats were because of the rating games you just had. When you look at the sheet, Bael is a long way ahead of Agares but Karlos is off the charts with question mark's as your power. You are constantly showing different powers and levels of your strength so it's hard to gauge you. Even when Ajuka did the ritual for Dark Lord, he couldn't make any head way about you. He even gave me and Michael copies and our scientists couldn't understand it either."

"So you are saying that my power could be infinite?"

"No but it's a possibility. It's more like since you haven't used your full power, it's all just swirling around inside you throwing our scans off. I guess you could be as strong as Great red or Ophis."

"That would be great. It'd raise the name of these three dragons, also Azz when are you giving Saji the other pieces of Vitra. I want it for myself, it works so well with the Zagan background."

"I'll get to it in time."

I just click my tongue to him as i turn my face to the side in a strop.

"One thing though, your match after Diodora will be Sairoarg."

Flash!  
A flash of light breaks Azazel from talking as a magic circle forms on the ground next to us. I take a quick look and notice it's Astaroth.

"Fuck that. Dispel!"

The magic circle broke and disappeared sending Diodora back to where he started. The magic circle formed again a few seconds later.

"Dispel: EMP!"

I clicked my fingers and a green light dispersed out of my like a shock wave and destroyed all magic in the area.  
The magic circle formed again a few moments later and i stood up moving Koneko to the side. I summoned Boosted gear to my left arm.

[Boost! x60]

I positioned myself so the window was in line with my target. He appeared with a refreshing smile and it dropped as he turned to me.  
I rocketed my fist right into his face causing him to zoom straight through the window going at least several hundred metres. A small pool of blood was on the floor from where i stood to the window, there was also two teeth on the floor which i picked up and crushed in my hand. After sitting down, he appeared back again but not smiling this time as he was missing teeth. He started to charge a magic circle at me but with a click of my fingers Marian was right behind him with a sword at his throat.

"Yo, Defiler of the church. I know why you are here but Asia doesn't, i burnt most of your cards."

I turned towards him and glared at him with husk-like eyes.

"Rias will not trade you Asia and i will not let you marry her either, so begone. The next time you come here, i will kill you."

I formed a black magic circle underneath him and forcibly teleported him away.  
After taking a long deep breath, Koneko sat back on my lap while hugging me. Marian had also sat down back in her earlier seat which was next to Kiba.

"Anything you want to explain, Karl?"

"...N-"

I was about to answer but a letter appeared in front of me issuing a challenge.  
It was from Diodora, he said if i was to lose the retire in the next rating game then he could marry Asia. I quickly signed and accepted it.  
The little prick doesn't know anything, he had to of seen the rating game as well as the fight between me and Sirzechs.  
Just a spoilt little kid, just like Lucien. After that, everyone went about doing their own things.

"The match is in 5 days. It's soon."

I was sitting at my desk yet again doing some paper work while the church trio were playing games with Koneko.  
Akaysha had finished her part and had started training with Kiba outside. Rias and Akeno were out doing things with Ravel.  
Everyone else was out doing their own things, i didn't even know what Marian was doing. I've been giving her a lot of free time and she is slowly becoming more independent. Rias comes in just as it starts to get dark.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden, but we are getting interviewed. We will be appearing on television program in the underworld. We will be appearing as the youth devils and get interviewed."

"Uhhh ... Another one."

I slammed down on the table breaking it in half, accidently. I didn't wanna do two of them. One of my papers from Sirzechs had said that i had to do an interview as the Dark Lord along with my peerage. Won't it just be convenient if they are at the same time.

It was early the next day and i was in the underworld with my peerage and Rias'. My interview was right after the one with Rias.  
Everyone was sitting down at tables in front of mirrors being pampered by stage crews. I was probably the only one not being there and that was due to my position. They said i had to have makeup as well but i started to guilt trip them into letting me out of it. The 'ugly' guilt trip always works, especially when you add the fake tears. We had side by side articles in a magazine, our pictures took up most of the page as we stood back to back with the article on either side. The photo shopping skills in the Underworld was pretty impressive. I hadn't bothered to actually read the article, most of it was bound to be complete shit anyway. While everyone else was dealing with make up i decided to go for a walk around the studio.  
As i did i met a familiar man with 10 people following behind him.

"Yo Sairoarg."

"Dark Lord-sama, are you getting interviewed as well?"

"Yes, i have one with Rias and one with my own peerage."

I peeked round the side of him and saw someone familiar.

"Corianna?"

"Ahh ... Yes, sir."

"I didn't know you were a part of Sairoarg's peerage."

"You know her?"

"She was one the girls who wanted to marry me. First to be interviewed as well, interview may not be the right word though."

"What's your reason for rejecting her, Dark Lord-sama?"

"Just call me Karl, Sairoarg. Her only reason was to rebuild her house, if there is no love from the beginning then there is no point."

"I understand, Karl-sama. I saw the battle between you and Sona Sitri, you looked a little bored."

"You saw that? I was a little, i was happy to try out a new move though. You think you can entertain me when it comes to our battle?"

"I believe i can. I desire to fight you with only pure power."

"I believe i can make that happen. If you want to have a chance at beating me, you'll have to utilize your pawn."

I patted him on the shoulder and walked off back to the dressing room. When i entered i saw Rias talking to the staff, i continued into the room and sat down on the sofa.

"There will also be questions asked for the other group members, but please don't be too nervous about it."

The staff then turned to us.

"Is Kiba Yuuto-san, Himejima Akeno-san and Dark Lord-sama here?"

I reacted by waving but Kiba and Akeno both vocally announced their presence.

"I think there will be quite a few questions for each of you, you two are increasing in popularity."

The staff member spoke to Kiba and Akeno before facing me.

"Dark Lord-sama, you should have some questions here. After this one would you be able to remain here with your peerage until it's time for your separate interview?"

"Yeah, sure."

I rolled my eyes as i was starting to get bored and tired again. I am yet to catch up on my sleep even though my workload is less and i sleep a whole lot.  
These activities shred my energy.

"Also Dark Lord-sama."

"What?!"

I shouted back at the staff member unnerving him a little as i started to glare at him.

"Y-You have b-become extremely p-popular with the children. You are being c-called 'Pokemon Master' amongst the children. Your forms have been show to the kids in battle and on news programmes and ever since the Pokemon games and manga have been released in the underworld."

"Are you shitting me?! That's awesome, a dream has finally come true."

The staff member calms down again after i get into a cheery mood. Everyone had actually turned into a happy mood once i had.  
My moods seemed to become the mood of everyone.

The interview with Rias didn't last too long, it was around hour. Everyone had slumped into their chairs in the dressing room but i was keeping myself in the mood to go again in a few minutes. A majority of the questions were directed to Rias. They were all really about her ideas and thoughts on the Rating games that were going on and which fight she thinks will be the hardest and what pieces to look out for on other peerages.

After that the questions moved onto Kiba, only the women were being loud in the audience then, and it was likewise but the opposite for Akeno. Only the men made noise for her. Then all the other members were asked questions. I was left till last and the whole audience raised their voices when it came to my turn. I got healthy responses from all genders and ages but the women seemed to be the most eager who i could calm down by a simple smile and wave.  
Luckily the questions for this interview were mostly towards my wings and bracelets to help the kids, i was also asked to show off Ho-oh and he was also asked a question which he answered politely.

When we had left the room, at the place which was designated mine there were a number of figurines at the table. There was one for each Unleash form, Ho-oh, Tropius and Keldeo forms. I had also changed up one of the bracelets, i had changed the Gallade piece for the mutated Eevee piece. The mutated Eevee piece could transform into any eeveelution even Sylveon which they had just added. I really didn't wanna see myself in that form but i might have too, my dragon killer form would be pink and ribbons. I would look like an over-sized showy baby.  
When i turned back round, Rias and the others had left. I was alone with Marian, Ravel and Serafall.

"Dark Lord-sama. They are ready for you now."

I nodded to the staff member who called me and i stepped up to the curtains with my peerage. I peeked through the curtains and saw that the crowd had changed and there was a few nobles there as well as kids. All of my other wives were there too right at the back.  
The staff member in front of my flashed a thumbs up to the announcer on the stage and the announcer started to speak into the microphone.

"Everyone! Welcome the Dark Lord-sama!"

Loud shouts started to filled the studio and the staff member moved allowing us to move onto the stage. I was the first to take a step onto the stage and the crowd started to whistle. This one was a lot more well received than Rias'. It must be because it's orientated around me rather than Rias. Our seats were arranged three on one row and a lone chair by itself behind the middle one.

I sat in the middle with Ravel and Serafall on either side and Marian took the chair behind me. The crowd then calmed down once we had all gotten comfy.  
The announcer had a few cards in front of him meaning that most or all of the questions had already been gathered with a few random ones at the end.

"Gossip has been going round that you have 7 wives. Which one is your favourite?"

That's the first question? It's a friggin' mood setter.

"That's a doozy of a question. It's hard to say i love one more than the other, they are all different so i love them in different ways and for different reasons so i can't actually answer that question."

My answer didn't really seem to satisfy the crowd but it satisfied my wives as i looked round to see them all happy, even the ones in the audience.

"Next question. When are you going to be in Rating Game's as a King? People are looking forward to see if you are as good as strategies as you are powerful."

"That's a hard question, it's an unknown really. At this moment in time, i'm staying in Rias Gremory's peerage until i have trained my best friend and her Knight to be strong enough to protect her without me worrying too much."

"That leads onto the next question. Is there any special reason for two of your wives to be in your peerage?"

"For Ravel here, it was because she isn't a King so it's easier for her to be protected by me and by her being my Queen means she'll be constantly by my side. Levi-tan was strong enough to look after herself being a Maou but she wanted to join my peerage and i had enough pieces for her so i was happy to have her with me."

The crowd stayed quiet each time i started to answer and small chatter formed between each question. I received a huge round of applause after each answer.

"Before we move to the audience for questions to the Dark Lord, there is one final thing. What are you thoughts on Sairoarg Bael, do you think he stands a chance against you?"

"My thoughts ... He is a strong and determined guy, he will just keep going and going even if his chances look small. He seems like the type of person who can pull something out of nothing but i don't think this will help him. I do believe he has a chance to win but i guarantee that i'll win but how well depends on other things."

A final round of applause filled the room as a microphone started to be passed around the crowd for questions to me. The first question came from a kid.

"Dark Lord-sama, are you going to be using any of your Pokemon forms against Astaroth-san?"

"I am not, sorry. I am though going to be using another form though, it's been seen before but i'm not sure it's been shown privately so look forward to it."

I smile as i answer the kid as he stares at me and listens intently before getting giddy as i finish my answer. The microphone is then passed onto a woman in the crowd.

"Karl-sama! Can i get your number?"

"Yes but i won't ever answer you."

The microphone was quickly taken off of her and passed around. The questions then started to become similar and mundane, they fizzled off and then the questions moved to my peerage. The questions to Ravel and Serafall were mostly about me as a person in private and their thoughts on the other wives as well as being in my peerage. Marian had a lot of personal question asked to her, which she answered quickly and without hesitation. She had gained some popularity from the males after the interview. Our interview lasted for around an hour as well. Straight after that we returned home and just relaxed until the day of the rating game.

* * *

**Hey there, my lovely readers. This chapter is shorter than normal.  
****I was going to write the Battle in this chapter but i wanted to do the Wales Side story first, so that's going to be the next chapter.  
It will be Karl and Rias heavy with the odd random characters.  
I also feel that this chapter wasn't as funny as my others but i'm happy with the jokes i added :P**

**Ciao now.**


	14. Welsh Rook and Some Disturbances

It was the day after finding out that our next rating game was against Diodora and i had got some time off school to go and see my parents and friends back in Wales. I was only taking one of my wives because multiples would cause a problem and i hope i don't cause trouble there because wiping the minds of nearly a thousand people would be a pain. Luckily enough, we didn't have to go by airplane i could just teleport to my house in Wales. The one to come with me was Rias, she had won whatever the girls did to see who would come with us.

We took a bag of some stuff just in case, i clipped Ala-Gladius to my belt and masked it with illusions. I also just wore some plain black clothes and hi-tops with my red jacket. I also changed my hair back to an ash brown so the others could remember me easier. My hair changed red just as my final exams came up so i didn't see everyone i knew when i had red hair. There is a few people who know about my hair being red. After teleporting, we had arrived in the side path in between my house and the house next door.

We passed through the gate and came into the front drive. It was nostalgic, it's been two years since i walked out of here early in the morning. When we arrived it was 9am in Wales and i wasn't that sure about Japan because i was looking at Wales' time for most of the day. I started to look around the street from my garden, there was no new features along the street. The only difference was that the for sale sign had gone down for next door. As i walked out of the gate Rias caught up with me and grabbed a hold of my hand. Either to stop me from wandering off without her or just because she wanted to.

"Wanna go through the quiet way or the loud way?"

"Loud way."

Rias chose to go through the main road to school. Both ways took us to the front entrance of the school but before that was a bitch of a hill, it was really steep.  
The back entrance would of been closed by now. While walking through town, i decided to take the energy out of my jacket just so i don't catch too much attention. The people here are a bit prejudiced, even males having slightly long hair were given a bit of trouble. I was fine though due to the relationships i had with people at school. I was known through all years by everyone, i hung around with the 'smarter' kids and played sports with the 'sporty' kids and also with my mum as a nursery teacher and my father as a painter and decorator i was known by near enough everyone in my hometown.  
I helped my mum and dad out from time to time to earn some money, i also ran errands for random people. We walked along the busy main road, the pavements were fine with no one really walking along.

The roads had a number of cars passing by with people honking at Rias from time to time. I had somewhat expected it with what she was wearing. She had decided that the best thing to wear when meeting some of my friends was a short skirt and a tight white t-shirt which allowed you to faintly see her bra through it. Apart from that, there was also the fact of her breasts, you would have to strain yourself to find someone with a similar size.

It was a ten minute walk up to my school and as expected the hill had tired Rias out so when we arrived it was break time at my school so everyone was outside doing something apart from the 6th formers. Actually break had just started so we had plenty of time before people would go back to lessons. I took her round to the 6th form area and opened the door, i was greeted by my best friend running to me and hugging me.

"Karl, you are back."

"I sure am, Raeffey."

My best friend was called Raeffe but he was Bi so i spent my time giving him stupid names like Raeffey-cakes and Raeffey-babes. He was alright with them, the last time i had seen him he had long ginger hair that went down to his lower back but now it was short. There was barely anything to do anything with. When Raeffe got off other friends came up to me and took their turns hugging me. Rias just stood in the doorway behind me while guys were staring at her.

"So Karl, why are you back?"

"No particular reason. Just come back to check on friends, i'll be here for a few days."

Raeffe was the one to ask me as the others had sat down offering two chairs for me and Rias to sit down.  
At the table where i sat down was Raeffe, Alex, his girlfriend Beth and her twin sister Heidi. Around us were other people i was friends with, a few ex-girlfriends at that.

"So Karl, May you tell me the reason for a new red head in your life?"

"I'm sorry, i missed you so much i needed a red head to take over."

Rias puts her hand on the table showing her ring.

"I'm Rias Davies, Karl's wife."

""What?!""

The guy's around me shouted their disbelief and Raeffe looked quite happy for me. I was happy that she is using my name for this, well they still don't even know about my real last name. Beth and Heidi quickly took hold of Rias' hand and stared at the ring in shock.

"How much did you spend on the ring buddy?"

Alex spoke to me this time, i had only known him for a year but became best friends as i was the one to show him around.  
I also somewhat introduced him to his girlfriend because i was friendly with them and my girlfriend at the time was her bestfriend although i can't see that ex-girlfriend around.

"£400. I had to do rather embarrassing things to make up the money."

I shrugged my shoulders and Rias sniggered with her hand covering her mouth as she remembered what i did.

"I was also glad to see it. You looked quite beautiful as a maid."

"I do make a pretty attractive girl."

My friends had taken this quite easily, it's the type of thing i would come out and say and they had probably expected me to cross dress at some time.

"Hey ... umm ... may i ask where Charlie and Kora are?"

"Ahh ... Kora is in college now and Charlie is around here somewhere."

I start to fidget around with my hands as the door bursts open behind me and the people behind scatter with scared looks on their faces.  
I turn around to see a few people with guns and swords.

"You, Karl Zagan. We heard you became the Dark Lord. How could such a wimp like you become the King of the underworld?"

Short gasps come out from everyone around me. I stick my right hand to the side and summon a P-90 and place it on the table.

"Rias, keep everyone safe and use that."

I speak quietly to the people behind me as i stand up and confront the first person in the group. He was only a little taller than me but he was quite muscly.

"How about i show you?"

The three people at the door turn around and walk out, i follow after them to see 17 more standing there with swords and guns.  
A crowd had formed quite a way away from them and i stepped out by myself. Rias had moved to the door with the others. I got rid of the illusion from my side and unsheathed Ala-Gladius.

"You all coming at once?"

"We will take our turns."

I start to smirk and dismiss my jacket from my back and let my dragon wings and tail come out. I push off from my position and cut one guy in half before quickly dodging an incoming bullet. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage they all move in. It would be pointless to use the sword so i dismissed it and decided to deal with them using martial arts.

I charge straight into the enemies and tackle one to the ground and start punching him continuously, while doing this the enemies were shooting and slashing at me but the powers of Phenex had started to do their work as my injuries vanished quickly. The guys then moved back to try something else and i picked up the guy i was punching and then threw him up into the air and when he came back down i punched him straight in the gut. I then made my nekomata ears come out and covered my body in Touki, my tails then started to pop out and they stopped at three and started floating around. I then pounced from enemy to enemy landing a punch on each them before continuing to attack them at random.

"Who are you?"

"We'll let him tell you?"

The biggest one pointed towards the roof of the school, i looked there to see Lucien sitting on the edge.

"Lucien! Gotten any stronger?"

"You'll see soon enough, Half-blood."

Still as cocky as ever, shame it does him no good.

'Ddraig. Alternate Drive.'

_"I, who is about to awaken,_  
_Am the Heavenly Dragon who has disregarded the existence of God _  
_I scoff at the "infinite", and I'm jealous of the "dream"_  
_I shall become the Red Dragon of Extinction._  
_And I shall send you to the depths of your crimson despair!"_

[Alternate Drive: Welsh Dragon!]

The area exploded into a red light temporarily blinding everyone around me and when it disappeared i stood in my red dragon form.  
I swiped the guys behind me with my tail sending 5 of them flying down a bank onto their backs, they were definitely out. I then let out a small breath of fire to take out the remaining fourteen guys around me setting them on fire, i turned up the heat reducing them to ashes.  
Then for some reason, i came out of Alternate drive.

[Ahh yeah ... I'm tired.]

"You gotta be joking Ddraig."

I shake my head at the stupid dragon, still there was no need for it anymore seen as those people were easily dispatched of.  
Lucien jumped off the building and started to try and distort the gravity around me.

"Complete Dispel."

I destroyed his ability to control gravity for the second time and he resorted to a fist fight. I completely disabled my Phenex ability so i could join him.  
From his first punch i could tell he had trained physically, i underestimated it but still stopped him with ease and punched straight into his elbow clicking it out of place as i held his fist in position. I let go of his hand and use that hand to punch him in the jaw and then again with my right.

"I guess i really am going to have to use this."

I jumped back from him as he took a small vial out of his pocket which held some sort of black fluid. He unscrewed the top and chugged the contents down.  
A few seconds later and i see his body start to react to it and i feel his aura increase. He then charges straight at me at a quicker speed and i meet him in the middle with a punch of my own. His punch was much stronger than before and it now rivaled my own standard punch. We then started to trade punches at a blinding speed, the fight actually became enjoyable and one thing made it even more enjoyable than i thought it would be. A new person entered the fray. Out of a random magic circle came Kuroka, she entered her nekomata form and came at me as well. I was now defending and attacking both of them, i had just enough speed to perform an attack of my own in between theirs. Kuroka's speed was just behind Lucien's, i was surprised that her natural speed was enough to be similar to an amped up Lucien.

"Would you mind telling me what that liquid is?"

"A present from Ophis."

Nothing more, nothing less. It's all you needed to know, books i read had said that Ophis was able to give out her power in a sort of liquid or snake.  
The fight then started to intensify as Kuroka started to add senjutsuu into the mix as each of her hits started to make my body feel a little sluggish but the two awake dragons easily dealt with the problem but it was enough to make me be too slow from time to time. I had started to be pushed back a little, it seemed that i had to step up my game a bit more. I kicked into the ground and launched myself up into the air, allowing the dragons to deal with the sluggish parts.  
I land a few seconds later behind Lucien as Kuroka faces me.

"Ascalon."

Ascalon appeared in my right hand and started to emit it's eerie holy aura. Kuroka and Lucien hesitated a little because they are still devils. I then charged at them and quickly disabled Lucien by cutting his right arm off and digging into his side a little as he turned around to face me. He teleported himself away and left Kuroka to deal with me by herself. I dismiss Ascalon knowing that a 1-on-1 is what she wanted, also it'd make the fight funner. She then came straight at me and punched but i jumped and landed on her arm and pushed off to get behind her. She came at me again but i guarded using my left arm and sent a punch straight back at her hitting her in the leg as she tried to jump away. This caused her legs to sweep behind her and fall face first into the floor. Taking the opportunity to end this, i released the limiters and punched down straight into her causing a small explosion destroying some of the ground. I intentionally missed the punched and hit the ground right next to her stomach, the shock waves though were enough to damage her anyway along with the displacement of the ground causing the ground to fly in random directions and hit her.

Dust then covered the area giving me time to talk to Kuroka.

"Thought of apologizing to Koneko yet?"

"...I have."

"That's good. Come round anytime."

I smacked the back of her head and she teleported away leaving me in the dust. I pat down my clothes and dismissed my cat ears and tails and walked to the entrance of the 6th form area. The dust wasn't clearing so i guess i had to deal with it.

"Leaf storm."

The bracelet reacted at my wrist and a gust of leaves and wind shot out of my hand making the dust cloud disappear. There was no one left but me, i had a few cuts on my clothes but i could just change them so i took my top off and entered the 6th form room and sat down at an empty chair across from Alex and next to Raeffe. I put the t-shirt on the table and started to channel demonic energy into my finger and i ran my finger over the cuts and they started to repair. A few moments later and my top was finished and i go to put it on but Rias stops me before i can fully put it on.

"Karl, you need to speak to Lyra about the plates in your back."

"Huh? What's wrong with it?"

"You can see the silver colour through your skin."

"I'll speak to her later about it."

I finish redressing my top half. I bring out a card which is resistant to demonic powers, it allows the holder to not be affected by any demonic power or attack once. I give the card to Raeffe just in case Rias tries to wipe everyone's mind.

"Raeffe, are you free next lesson?"

"Yeah, i don't have anymore lessons."

"That's good, i have a proposition for you anyway."

I am poked twice on my left shoulder and see Gabriel standing behind me. She was dressed in her typical all white but she was at least wearing casual clothes now.

"Gabriel, Why are you here?"

"Rias told me about the fight and i thought i would come as assistance. The others caught wind of it and came along with me."

I look past her to see all the girls there just outside the door, Kiba, Gasper nor Azazel were here. The girl's noticed me look behind Gabriel and they all came into the room and hugged me at once. They only broke off after being forced by Rias and Gabriel.

"So who are they buddy?"

"Great question. Girls sort yourself into the categories."

Rias, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Serafall, Sona, Ravel and Chiho stood to my right as Akaysha, Marian, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and Irina stood on my left.

"The 6 girls with Rias are my other wives and the 6 to my left are the other girls i live with and i think they all love me too. Maybe not Akaysha or Marian, they are more like work colleagues i think."

Raeffe shook his head while smiling at me. Alex had banged his hand on the table while everyone stared at me in confusion. The wives stepped forward and showed the rings, i put my hand in too and showed mine.

"Each jewel on my wings represents each wife."

Ring!  
The school bell rang and the students hesitantly left the room leaving me and my girls with Raeffe, Alex, Beth and a few other girls. Unluckily Charlie was there and she came over to my table and sat down.

"What's up, Karl?"

"You want to talk to me now?"

"Yeah, i never didn't."

I blew some air out of my nose as i shook my head.

"Then what was you breaking up with me then never speaking to me till just now?"

"You were different."

The girls behind me started to glare at Charlie and had started to release a heavy aura causing the others to slump down under the pressure.  
I turned around and looked at them shaking my head and they dropped the aura and allowed me to continue.

"Different? We were and still are teenagers, it's called growing up. Of course i'm going to change."

"That's not what i mean. You acted distant."

"Well, you knew about the past relationships i had and what happened in them but still you thought it was ok to have a sleep over with a guy you knew found you attractive. I had told you it was a bad idea and i didn't like the idea of you and him alone especially when i didn't know where he lived and wouldn't be able to get there if need be."

"No, th-.."

"Don't you dare tell me it didn't happen!"

I brought my hand down on the table snapping it cleanly in half.

"You know it happened but you even go to parties where there are people who are kinda loose and they are parties were everyone gets extremely drunk and take drugs."

"Joanne would go with me to keep me out of trouble."

"Like she could of done anything. She would of got drunk herself and no doubt wouldn't of been able to stop you. These are all just petty excuses for stuff you should never of done."

I relax my face slightly while i try and calm down.

"Yet you have the audacity to break up with me and say that it was my fault. I agree i may have done something bad once or twice, but that's not minding my mouth and that happens in all relationships. My bad things are typical whereas yours are just outrageous."

Everything then starts to get to me as a lone tear makes its way down my cheek.

"Was there a time where you even liked me? I don't believe i remember you saying 'Like' or 'Love' to me once yet i said it a number of times to you."

More and more tears start to come out of my eyes as she just stares at me.

"I did .. or should i say i do. You know what they say 'You don't realize what you have until you lose it'."

"I guess but i'm normally the what's been lost."

Charlie stands up and goes to put her hand on my shoulder but Rias slaps her hand out of the way and hugs me as i start to look down, tears continuing to pour out of my eyes. I can feel the eyes of everyone on me so i dry my eyes and raise my head and smile. Raeffe was the first to smile back at me.

"Feel better now right? She was the one who messed you up the most and also the one you never really told me anything about."

Raeffe glared at Charlie and it made her stand up and return to the people she was originally sitting with.

"Yeah, too hard to talk about at the time."

I coated my finger with demonic energy and fixed the crack i made in the table.

"Did that really happen Karl?" Beth was the one to break the silence as she stared at me worryingly with Alex and Heidi.

"It did Beth. Kora should have other details on it."

"How is Japan going for you Buddy?"

"After looking at these girls, do i need to answer that?"

"I guess not. Quite the lucky bastard."

"Yup, i also have a fan club but the stuff they send me is extreme."

"Please don't go into that."

Ravel was the one who interjected.

"If you so wish. Raeffe, i have a question for you."

"That is?"

"Would you like to become a devil and come back to Japan with me?"

"Any incentives?"

"I knew you would ask that, of course there is. You get to go to Japan and i'll have someone to go to anime conventions with, you can live with me and these women, you will get a lot of income and play as much games as you want."

"I'll do it. Gotta tell my mum though."

"Has she missed me?"

"Actually she has. Around the time you left, she asked where No.2 was?"

"Still calling me that. We can go after lunch time."

I take a rook piece out of my pocket and coat it in demonic energy giving it a black light.

"In the name of Karl Zagan, the Dark Lord. I command you to stand by my side as my Rook and enjoy your new life!"

The piece floats out from my hand and connects with Raeffe's chest and slowly passes through into his body and knocking him out cold.

"You know girls. You lot should go back, don't you have school and whatnot?"

It seems i just reminded the girls about what they should be doing. The girls then teleport back one by one until Rias is left. She moves around and sits down on my lap quite happily. She sits across my legs so i can see her face. Raeffe then wakes up and looks around wondering what happened.

"Rias, force his wings out for me."

She smiles to me and brings out her wings forcing Raeffe's to rip out of his back.

"Do you wanna see Karl's?"

Rias asked Raeffe and he nodded happily. She stood up and moved the tables out of they way giving me some room, i stand up and move to the area.  
I clap my hands together and each of my things break out of my back with the devil wings being separate to my fallen angel wings.  
Raeffe looks at me in surprise at the amount of wings. I also notice that my devil wings have changed after becoming Dark Lord, they have a more tenacious look and have their own separate aura.

"Karl, are they Tropius' palm tree wings?"

"I'm glad you noticed, but why not Ho-oh's?"

**"Yes, why not mine?"**

"The rainbow ones? Pokemon are real?!"

I lift my arms up and show him the bracelets which start to shine.

"Yup, in the forms of these bracelets. I have Ho-oh, Tropius, Lucario, Rhyperior. Resolute Keldeo and Eevee which can change into any eeveelution."

"Can i get some?"

"I already have a plan on what to do with you so firstly come here."

I dismiss my wings as Raeffe stands up and walks to me. What is there i can give him other than some more power?

'Tiamat, can i give him your sacred gear but without your conscious?'

{If we wake up Ddraig and concentrate on just passing over the sacred gear, it will work.}

'Alright, get ready.'

I stick my hand out to Raeffe and place it on his chest causing the white dot to form on the ground.

"Copy."

Ten percent of my power is copied and lights start forming from my hands and bracelets as they concentrate on copying just the sacred gear and reseting the copy. The white light grows and encompasses us telling me it's ready.

"Transfer."

I slowly feel the powers leave and enter Raeffe. I could feel the sudden rise but he dealt with it fine.  
The light then dies down and the process is complete.

"What did you give me?"

"I gave you ten percent of my strength, along with the power you already had you could beat Rias here but that's only in close combat. The other thing i gave you was a Sacred Gear called Gunslinger and there is three standard forms before balance breaker."

"You gave him Tiamat?!"

Rias shouts in my ear breaking the conversation.

"No, just the sacred gear. Anyway, the forms are as follows. Firstly it is Pistols and machine pistols, then then it's duel wielding pistols or SMGs and assault rifles and finally it's dual wielding SMGs or Assault rifles and big guns like LMGs or rocket launchers or even Sniper rifles."

"What's my limit right now?"

"With the power, i would say holding one Assault rifle or SMG. Then it's balance breaker which is obtain through strong feelings in the heat of battle, Balance breaker allows you to create whatever gun you can think of. These are mine."

I summon Durandal and Omega to my hands.

"These are Gun-blades from FF XIII. You will only be able to make one gun and it'll be called the Gunslinger. I have a bit more variety and leniency because i have the Dragon which resides in the full form of Gunslinger."

We then spend the next two hours catching up on whats happened and i tell them about being a devil and how i became the 'Dark Lord'. Raeffe wasn't really phased by it as i had expected. He had always thought there was something different about me than other people, especially when he first learned about my stamina or lack of it. How is it described? It's not infinite because i still pass out so it should be a complete lack of stamina. Or it's ghost stamina.  
Lunch time came after these two hours and we decided to go to the Humanity's department. It's where i was most popular with the teachers. When we arrived they were all in my old form tutors room.

There were only three out of the 6 teachers here. There were 2 geography, 2 history and 2 religious studies teachers, the three teachers here were the two geography teachers and my favourite teacher who taught History. My favourite teacher was Mr. Rees, he had the type of attitude that made everyone around him like him but he was a really serious guy so it turned out to be really fun lessons. He was also the centre of pranks between all the teachers and especially one of the geography teachers, Mr. Powell. He was my form tutor and i was on first name basis with him. He was an extremely relaxed teacher but if you were naughty in any way even for other teachers he was strict but he took the piss at the same time. He was funny and he also gave us chill lessons.  
He would allow us to listen to our own music while doing work or when the headmistress or random school officials were going round he would play his own music.

"Mr. Powell, Mr. Rees, Mrs. Jarvis. Visitor."

Alex was the one to enter the class first followed by Raeffe. I entered just after them with Rias right behind me. Their faces lit up once they saw me. I was a popular student with the Humanities department, i had perfect grades for them and always did extra work and stayed behind after lessons to do other stuff. I also helped out the teachers with what ever work they needed doing. It wasn't to suck up to the teacher, the reason i did it was because i love Geography and History. My memory becomes impeccable on these subjects and i can list all capitals without checking one.

"Hey guys, you miss me?"

"No but they did."

Mr. Rees was the one who answered me. He always enjoyed turning me down, he spent most of the time doing it actually. He infuriated me a lot of the time.

"How have you been Karl? Been keeping up with your Geography?"

"I sure have, Jeff. I've actually been doing a lot of History lately as well and Religious studies, despite not wanting to."

Jeff was Mr. Powell. Well, i was on first name basis with all 3 of them but only Mr. Powell in public. Mr. Rees was Nick and Mrs. Jarvis was Jane.

"Who is the girl, Karl?"

Mrs. Jarvis was the one to ask me this, she was a rather strict teacher but more lenient to the ones who showed an interest in her subject.

"Hmmm ... I'm not sure there is a way to make you take it well. People in your position would say i was too hasty."

"Just tell us already."

"One of my wives."

Mr. Rees and Mrs. Jarvis stare at me with wide eyes as Mr. Powell just nods to himself.

"True, it is a little hasty but you have bagged yourself a good'un."

He throws me a thumbs up as i give him one in return.

"Jeff, are you not going to say anything about him saying one?"

"That doesn't really bother me though."

Mrs. Jarvis glares at Mr. Powell before speaking to me.

"How many do you have?"

"I'll show you."

I click my fingers and 6 black magic circles form in the class room and the 6 wives appear in the room. Rias runs over to them and they stand in line.

"Girls. Sound off!"

"Rias Gremory, Head of Occult Research Club. First Wife and Devil."

"Sona Sitri, Student Council President. Second Wife and Devil."

"Seekvaira Agares. Third Wife and Devil."

"Ravel Phenex. Fourth Wife and Devil."

"Serafall Leviathan. A Maou~"

"Chiho. Sixth wife and a Fallen Angel."

"I am the Archangel Gabriel"

The girls introduced themselves in order and i walked over to them and stood in front of them. They all brought out their individual wings as i turned to face the teachers.

"And i'm Karl Zagan, the head of Clan Zagan. I am a Devil, Fallen Angel, Angel, Dragon, Nekomata and Phoenix. My other name is 'Dark Lord', the Devil God."

All of my wings then shoot out of my back causing my body to glow in a gold colour.

'Oi you guys. Come out.'

A few seconds later and each dragon appears out in front of me.

[I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. The Red Heavenly Dragon.]

**[I am Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. The White Heavenly Dragon.]**

{I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon. One of the five Dragon Kings.}

"I think that's everyone. I'm not married to the dragons, i just thought they should come out seen as they are the reason for me having so many wives."

"Don't be like that Ka-tan~ You enjoy having us and the stuff we do for you."

"Stop! Stop there."

I shake my head as i place a finger over Serafall's mouth. I then stare into her eyes as she stares back at me lovingly, i force myself to look away.

"So you graduated before me Karl?"

"Of course i did Raeffe. I've had 5 weddings."

...Shit. I wonder if i can get out this.

"5? There is seven of them."

"Well ... about that. I kinda married Rias, Sona and Seekvaira at the same time so the part after was with all three of them ... at the same time."

I slightly turn my head away but keep my eyes locked on their faces to check their reactions. Alex and Raeffe were both boiling with hatred, Mr. Rees kept an unemotional face. Mrs. Jarvis looked at me unhappily and Mr. Powell was grinning from ear to ear.

"Your first time was a foursome?!"

"Alex, keep your voice down."

"How could you do it with someone other than me?!"

"Raeffe, i do not need you in gay mode right now!"

I shout back at both of them calming them down. Serafall hugs onto my side and smiles mischievously.

"I was the last to marry him but i got the most. Ask his personal maid, i took him away from teaching her the ropes to do it for a few hours."

My eyes widen as i feel hostility from behind me. I could hear Ddraig and Albion laughing at me.

"Levi-tan, you really do these things at the wrong time. It's a good thing you are stronger than them and on par with Gabriel."

Ring!  
The bell rings again and students start to come into the classroom. Most of them were the guys i used to play sports with and there was the odd girl i remembered. Alex took a seat as Mr. Rees and Mrs. Jarvis left for their own classes. Mr. Powell stood up and addressed the class.

"Everyone, do you remember Karl Davies?"

""Yeah.""

Everyone answers after looking at each other and nodding.

"He is more of a more than any guy here."

"Uhh ... i don't think you need to go into this."

I try to protest but he just pushes me aside and continues to tell the class of my 'accomplishments'.

"Boys, your first time will/has been with that special someone but not Karl here. His first time was with three women."

"Sir, you really don't need to go into this."

"But i do. I looked after you for a few years and trained you to become who you are now."

"All you did was teach me geography."

I was receiving death stares from all the guys in the room. The girls had a weird expression which i couldn't say what it was, a mix of jealousy and like they were too late. I don't know.

"I think i should go."

I turned around quickly and left with Raeffe and the girls. As i walked down the corridor i heard Mr. Powell continue telling the class about me.  
We signed Raeffe out of school and left for his house. I spoke to him about the arrangements and that he would be living with me and i would get him a load of gaming equipment. He liked to do Let's plays and shit so we were going to be doing that when he arrived. I had got him to agree to sing with me from time to time in school like we used to. We weren't that good really, i could do Indie at best but we spent our time in the 6th form room just singing rude songs. The girls disappeared as we walked to Raeffe's house and Rias brightened up. Her happiness level always drops when the others are round. I spent the rest of the day at Raeffe's, i joked with his mum again and told her about what had happened and that Raeffe will be moving to Japan with me soon.

It couldn't happen straight away because the school was rather terrible with sorting things out and because it was a Friday. She also asked us to stay the night which we happily accepted and Rias cooked with Raeffe's mum as we continued to catch up and play games. Rias learned the reason behind me being called 'No.2', it was due summer a few years back. I think we were 15 at the time and i spent like two full weeks at Raeffe's house, his mum was okay with it and after that she started calling me 'No.2' her second son.

The Saturday started off weirdly, me and Rias had to convince Raeffe and his mother that we didn't have sex due to them finding us both naked when they came to wake us for food. They both knew about my habit which thinking back on was a little weird. Raeffe was Bi and he had told me at a time that he wanted to go out with me but i said no because i didn't swing that way but despite that nothing changed at all. Well, he got more frisky and made more and more advances. That was a weird time but i pretty much spent every weekend at his and stayed over each time which maybe gave him the reason to like me and possibly make him think i felt the same with doing it so much. Either way, i didn't because i prefer ham slices to sausage. We left Raeffe's about 1 and went home to find that all my relatives were at my house to see me and meet Rias. It was an extremely weird meeting, my mum's side spoke the most as usual.  
It's split half and half, my mum's side is loud and my dad's side is quiet. My whole family was there until late chatting about anything and everything.

Sunday was a free day with my parents so my mum decided that my father would take the four of us shopping, pissed my dad off a little i think he wanted to relax. We then proceeded to have an hour or so drive to Chester just to go shopping for nothing in particular. My dad spent the day sulking as my mum forced him round the shops. The day went the same for me too, i was being dragged round by Rias. I never really paid that much attention but supposedly the shops are quite different so i was made to pay for god knows how many clothes and accessories for her. Shopping is the epitome of boredom for men, we only do it because we get rewarded afterwards for putting up with it. The reward depends on the girl and seen as mine is young it could be anything, my dad will receive a cup of tea probably. ...Shopping... It's a waste of a day. It's back in forth into the same shop because the girl checks in another shop because there is either something similar or the same price so you end up spending an hour over one thing and does the girl buy it? Who the hell knows, you completely blank out and lose your mind and just blindly follow and say yes because when you shop the only answer is yes because no is really bad. No can only mean bad things when shopping, for example, do i look good in this? Aww this top is really cute, can i get this too? Yes, just for the love of god say yes. Can i remember the rest of the day? No, of course not my mind burns out until i sleep because i was overloaded by pure monotony.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit of a bitch to write. My computer decided to have a fit while writing it.  
I hope some of you get the Innuendo i put in.  
The part with Charlie was a bit hard to write, not in the form of remembering what happened and upsetting me but how to get it to come across.  
I'm not sure if it's done well so i may change it a little in the future.  
Well, Raeffe will appear after the fight in the next chapter.  
The tangent on shopping ... i'm sorry if it's too much but i thought it was somewhat necessary as part of the character.**

**Alla Prosima, Ciao.**


	15. The two reds, Otaku and Dreams

**No hate, yeah?**

* * *

"It's time."

It was the day of the match with Diodora and I've had a bad feeling for a few days. It seems like Albion has been showing me more and more photos as of late.  
Asia was in her nun uniform and Xenovia was wearing her battle outfit as the others were wearing the school uniform. I was wearing a yellow t-shirt with black jeans and hi-tops. I had also made my hair blonde for this match, it's been roughly 13 years since i had blonde hair. I was born blonde then at the age of 4 it started to darken and became an ash brown on my 5th birthday.

We all moved to the magic circle in the centre of the Club room.

Our opponent is Diodora Astaroth, a despicable prick who prays on priests and nuns. He tricks them from the church and turns them into his slaves.  
There is one nun who i won't let that happen to. I haven't told the others yet but if it's possible then i'll do this all myself and force them into guarding Asia.  
It's the only way, finish this as soon as possible and kill him before the officials realize my intent. I stand in the centre of the circle holding Asia's hand as she stands right by my side. The magic circle started in a red glow but changed as it felt my energy and became a pitch black as we teleported.

What we arrived in was a vast open flat ground. There was only a shrine here, nothing else nothing more. I started to feel off and i could see the dragons in my mind getting restless as they could feel it too. I started to look around and couldn't see anything, not even Diodora. On the opposite side of the shrine appeared magic circles, they were different to Astaroth's. The Khaos Brigade, i wonder if Vali will be here.  
I took a step forward and noticed that i wasn't holding Asia's hand anymore.

"Kyaa!"

A scream appeared from above me. I turned my head upwards to see Asia being held by Diodora.

"Hey Rias Gremory and the Dark Lord. I will be taking Asia Argento with me."

They then disappeared, the space around them started to distort. I could see Asia try to say something but i couldn't hear her.  
Devils started to pour out of magic circles and they started to surround us.

"Everyone. Stay here, i'll retrieve Asia myself."

"No. I want to save her too."

Xenovia goes to place her hand on my shoulder to step back but she is blown back by an invisible aura surrounding me.  
I turn around and stare at Xenovia as my eyes start to turn grey.

"What i said was an order. To all of you!"

I grunted out my order as a small ball of fire shoots out of my nose.

"Ascalon!"

My holy dragon blade appears in my hand and i throw it to Xenovia.

"It's yours for now. Flamberge! Vorpal!"

These were the names i gave to my holy swords of fire and ice. They appeared in my hands following the form. Flamberge was a basic black grip and hilt but the blade was a flame. The same was with Vorpal, the grip and hilt were a basic black and the blade was a long and sharp chunk of ice. I started to channel all of my holy energy into them. I put the fallen half into Flamberge and Angel half into Vorpal.

"Kyaa!"

A new scream broke me away from my swords as i turned around to see Odin behind Akeno. He was lifting up Akeno's skirt and had his one eye planted on her panties.

"Odin!"

My voice rocketed out of my mouth in an emotionless state.

"If you want to keep your last eye then i advise you to stop being a pervert. That ass is mine!"

I glared straight at Odin as he dropped her skirt.

"Odin, i leave them in your care. If they get hurt then i will hurt you."

I ran off straight to the shrine with my swords in hand. After channeling the holy energy into them, i could feel them brimming with it as i felt my devil portion feeling slightly on edge. I enter the shrine and the main area was bare with no one around and i started to look around until a voice filled my ears.

(Karlos? Are you okay?)

"Yeah, Azz. I'm fine, don't worry about me.)

(I know you are angry but calm down. Just worry about getting Asia back and dealing with whats ahead of you now. The others are in good hands and i'm around too so i'll get to them when i can.)

"You better Azazel. Keep Odin in line."

(Huh? Why?)

"He is a perverted old freak."

(Ahh ... i'll get there soon.)

This makes sense though, the Khaos brigade attacking us here. Astaroth couldn't of done this by himself and could never of powered up so quickly, the only thing capable of such power so quickly is that black liquid from Ophis. That means that the Khaos Brigade are involved and from the reports that i have read then they are devils from the old-maou faction. So they will be after the Maou's and their families. That will also mean that they are after me because i am placed higher than everyone and was appointed by the Maous. With Azazel in the fray, then so should Sirzechs and the others.

They should all be fine then, also with Odin being here then there should be others around and about. I'm going to have to deal with a council meeting after this, that's going to be boring as hell. But the three factions with the help of Odin are all fighting the old-Maou faction so it should be easy for them unless they all have that weird power up. Higher-ups have been cautious of Astaroth's battles due to his power gain. They have been wondering whether to make some sort of invisible restrictions in his matches but there was no way to make it invisible. I told them that the easiest thing to do was to let me deal with him whether i decide to spare him or not.

Xenovia can have the chance to end him, she misses Asia like i do. They have become inseparable, they have taught each other a lot about various different things. I will render him useless then allow Xenovia the joy of killing him.

I then started to venture further into the shrine. Only giant stone pillars filled the hall on either side of a never-ending red carpet. I continued to walk further and further inside the shrine until i felt a presence ahead and i stepped up the pace. What i came across was ten people of small builds wearing robes.

(Dark Lord, welcome.)

Diodora's voice appeared out of nowhere.

(Let's play a game before you meet me. I'm at the end of the shrine.)

"A Game?"

(Yes, it was going to originally be a substitute rating game but you came by yourself. These 10 people are 8 Pawns and 2 Rooks. The pawns are all promoted into Queens.)

"Typical, All girls. My life may be sexist but why are all girls the easiest to defeat? When will i find a strong one?"

I placed Vorpal into the ground and raised Flamberge above my head. It started to gather energy as i channeled fire magic into it.  
The tip of the sword started to glow a red light. I really have no time to play around with these girls so i'll end them here and now.  
I quickly brought the sword down in front of my and the light shot out off the sword encompassing the 10 girls in a red flame.

"Hell Pyre Cannon!"

The light continued to shoot out of the sword and started to grow in size and finally exploded sending a massive tremor through the ground furiously shaking the whole area. The flames continued to stay alive after burning the enemies to nothing. I passed through them and continued further into the shrine.

'Should we change PoV?'

[Hell no. You are the only decent character here.]

'Ddraig ... Are you hating on everyone bar me?'

[Yes. There is a move i want you to try in the next fight.]

'Better be acceptable.'

I continued to walk further into the shrine, taking in the same view for each room. Bland and lonely. Could of made the walls a brighter colour at least.  
I switched swords and took hold of Vorpal while placing Flamberge on my side. I eventually came into a room with three people.  
Two bishops and a Queen.

"We were waiting for you, Dark Lord-sama."

The Queen takes off her hood and reveals her face. She was like every other bloody devil, Pretty. Are female devil's allowed to be ugly?  
I mean there is Raiser's knight, Carlamaine, she was husky sounding and just liked swords and nothing else but she was a pretty young girl. So was the rook in the mask. By this whole standard, even most of the man are handsome. The only ones which aren't are Raiser and that Zephyrdoll kid, so that means that there are at least two ugly female devils.  
I wonder if i can find them.

{Karl, prepare yourself. Ddraig is going to do it.}

'Do what?'

{...I'm sorry.}

[BANKAI!]

'Wait! Whaaa-'

The area around me explodes in a red light and Vorpal is moved from my hand and placed on my hip. Two new blades appear in my hands, they are both slim Katanas. The top of the blade was black with the bottom half being silver, the tip of the blade had a red liquid coming from it. It looked like blood, it just dripped continuously without a source. My original clothes stayed on my body but they were joined by a sleeveless black trench coat with blood red around the top hugging my neck.

"Ddraaaaig! What the hell man?"

[I wanted to see it in real life, Bleach was great so i made it into a Balance Breaker sub-species using myself, Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. The sword on the left is demonic and the one on the right is holy.]

"...You do know this isn't a DxD/Bleach Crossover."

[I do know that. It's a DxD/Multi-crossover so it should be fine, right?]

"...I guess i can't argue with you there. Pokemon, Tales and Final Fantasy."

[Yup. Also Albion is working on something with the swords too but it's not Bankai, he is being really secretive.]

**"You two dragons are idiots."**

"Ho-oh, i agree but first we need to defeat these three seen as they kindly waited for this stupid dragon to force me into this."

[Whaaaat?! It's a great form. I maximized your speed and sword skill.]

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

[A few things. You now have a Zanpakuto which in it's sealed state is Holy-demonic and about 110cm in length. It's Shikai form is called Zetsumetsu and the blade is in the form of a boomerang. Your Bankai is called Ryuu Zetsumetsu and the chant to perform the special move is 'Heavenly Meteor'. Each swipe of your sword will send a meteor at your opponent if your attack misses.] /I'm just going to apologize here for my failures. Sorry :P/

"...I see. This better be right or the Bleach fans will be gunning for you."

I slash in front of me with both swords and feel the power inside of them. I feel like each sword can have their own name, the holy one can be called the 'Heavenly Dragon Blade' and the demonic one can be called 'Malefic Dragon Blade'.  
I suppose these will be fine, dumb otaku dragon.

"Heavenly Meteor."

I slash again with both swords and two meteors appear above me and crash into both bishops flattening them and exploding. The left one explodes with a black explosion as the one on the right explodes with a white explosion. I stare at the scene with wide eyes, the Queen does the same thing.

"...Ddraig, you are breaking my balls here."

{I hope for you sake that Albion creates something usable for you.}

"I agree, Tiamat. This 'Bankai' is usable but i feel my sanity dropping right now."

[Are you dissing Bleach?!]

"Of course not ... It's just Over-used."

[Bleach is on the same level as Campione. Naruto is used three times as much.]

"Wow. How much of an Otaku are you?"

Nothing comes out from Ddraig as i feel him just stare at me.  
I take a step forward and i appear next to the queen. He was right, he did improve my speed.

"Queen. Do you intend to stay loyal to Diodora and lose your life?"

"No but i have too."

"You don't have too."

The Queen becomes relaxed as she stares into my eyes and sees that i am not lying.

"I can force the Queen piece out of you but you will become my maid and listen to any order i give. Despite that, i hardly ever give orders so you can pretty much do whatever you want around my house. If you are still interested in Christianity then i can ask Michael to allow you to read the Bible or whatever."

I stick my hand out to her for a handshake and she continues to stare straight into my eyes as i bring a smile to my face.

"Do we have a deal?"

"You got it."

The Queen grips my hand and shakes it.

"My name is Daisy. It's nice to meet you, Dark Lord-sama."

"Hey Daisy. Call me Karl."

I press my finger against her chest and focus my demonic energy around her piece. The Queen piece reacts with it and changes to a black and forcibly shoots out of her body. I had forcibly change the piece to mine as if it was a trade but it wasn't a true trade so the piece was rejected. In the end it worked and Daisy was fine. I then walk past her and gesture her to follow me. We continue down the corridors and pass through many room. The only ones left are Diodora and 2 knights so my next opponents should be knights.

We enter a room to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Yaah, it's been a while~"

"Sure has, Freed."

It was the Silver haired priest but there was no sign of the two knights.

"Where are Kayta and Leo?"

Daisy looked distraught as she asked Freed about her comrades.

"Who?"

"The Knights that were here."

"I ate them."

That very ordinary sentence came out of the very average Freed. There was nothing out of the ordinary in that sentence ... unless he actually devoured them rather than 'eat' them. Pointless references aside this was Freed, he probably devoured them. As i was musing, an eerie sound echoed around the room originating in Freed. Parts of his body started to swell up. It ripped through his clothes and a horn starts to appear on his body. His whole body then increases in size and his legs and arms grew thicker.

"A Chimera~"

I cheerfully chimed out as he continued to transform.  
A lone bat wings appears on his back but is joined quickly by a gigantic arm. His face also distorts and becomes nothing like the original.  
It's now shaped more like a dragon. A Chimera is a weird ass assortment of animals and monsters together, they are made scientifically but how would they be made physically? Forced breeding?

"Hyahahahahaha."

...He is laughing now, it's getting kinda creepy. Daisy was cowering behind me while holding onto my coat.

"Freed!"

"Yaah Karl-kun~"

"I know i said you could kill me when we first met but i wanted it to be in your beautiful human form and not this abomination. I'm going to have to kill you now."

I stepped from my position and appeared behind Freed, i sliced off his wing and then the Giganto arm. Freed started to roar in pain as the blood spurted out of his back. I drop down to the ground just in front of him and stare at him. The Khaos Brigade did this ... How far are they willing to go and why?

"Kaaarl!"

Voices appear from the area of the shrine i just passed through. They were getting closer and closer.  
I quickly took Daisy's hand and placed my rune in her hand and forged a letter telling Lyra about her then teleported her to my home.  
The people who came through was Rias and Koneko.

"Why are you here?"

I snarled a little as they appeared next to me.

"To help of course."

"What makes you think i need help?"

I took a step away from them and slashed my sword twice.

"Heavenly Meteor."

Two holy meteors descend from the roof and landed on Freed crushing him and erasing his existence in the explosion.  
The explosion was larger than before the two girls behind me felt the recoil and took some damage from it.

"See? You are just going to get hurt if you try to help me."

Why do they insist on trying to help me? They know i can do it myself but if they were here to just cheer me on then why not say that?  
They still don't even know what's going on and why I've been acting so weird.

"Girls. It's about time i told you about Diodora Astaroth, the Defiler of the Church."

I walked back to Koneko and Rias and sat them up, i tended to their wounds and wrapped some bandages around light scratches.

"Diodora has a full peerage of nuns and a priest. He has a fetish for girls affiliated with the Church. The ones he preys on the most are the most avid believers such as Asia. Not only his peerage but the servants at his house are also former believers of the Church."

The girls looked at me in disbelief as i remained calm while telling them.

"Diodora is the reason for me being out of it the past week or so but not because of his request of Asia but because of who he is to Asia. Diodora is the reason why Asia was kicked out of the church, his fetish is that strong that he intentionally wounded himself to be healed by her and have her kicked out."

I then summoned a piece of paper to my hand and showed it to Rias.

"The day we rescued Asia, Diodora was there as well. He had planned to 'rescue' her himself."

I then stand up and help the girls to their feet and turn away from them and start walking.

"Come on, i need you to teleport Asia away when i rescue her."

They ran over to catch up and walked behind me. It takes a few minutes but we eventually arrive in the deepest part of the shrine.  
A large machine was placed at the back of the room, it was a circular device with jewels located in various parts.

'Ddraig, Drop the Bankai.'

The black trench coat disappears but i'm left with the long-bladed katana. I focus my energy on it and it is transported into both Sword smith and Blade blacksmith, it's easier to from that way. Focus each energy in one hand then bring them together and the blade forms. Continuing to walk into the room i notice Asia was tied to the centre of the device. She looked hurt, mentally but not physically.

"You finally came."

The voice was Diodora's, he slowly came out of the shadows from by the machine. He greeted us with a simple smile, it was both infectious and irritative.

"I'm going to take it you told her about what you did?"

"Yeah, i told her everything. I wanted to show it to you as well, the moment she had the best expression. Her face was simply the best, i even recorded it. No matter how many times i see the face of the women affiliated with the church falling, i still enjoy it."

Wow, this guy is a creep.

**[Karl, my sub-species is done. Perfect timing as well, let's do it.]**

'Alright. Albion, do it.'

**[Sacred Dragonoid!]**

Albion's voice filled the shrine as a white light in the shape of an egg formed around me. It became a cocoon with held an robotic exo-skeleton. My body slowly moved to the centre of it and the white light grew larger and larger until the whole room could be seen. The egg started to shrink and fit into the torso of the Dragonoid. The body then started to form with the armour and parts. It turned into a robotic version of Alternate Drive but on two feet.

Each limb was half the size of a tree stump, the tail had to be around 4 metres long as it shifted from side to side by it's own will. The head had become a dragons and also had a horn grow on top with the inner parts missing so you could see through the centre. The arms then grew out and at the connection of the elbow formed a turbine which worked to cool down the robot. The whole robot was 10 metres in height. In the cocoon which i could control the robot have control sticks and two small screens. The one of the left showed the health of each limb and part and also the operational time which was an hour.

The right screen showed a selection of weapons i can use, they were pretty much any sword within Sword smith or Blade blacksmith but at a larger size. I could technically use my zanpakuto with this if i wanted but i doubt the dragons would be happy about that.

'What are we calling it?'

[Ryuu no Seikishi] (Sacred Mechamaster of Dragon)

'I thought so. You get this from 'Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari'?'

[I did. It's a lot cooler than that dumb Bankai.]

'I agree with you Albion but it is really just personal preference.'

Despite the large size of the Seikishi, it could easily move around in the room. I wonder how it will fare when taking damage, i remember in the series that it is basically a robot version of you so it should run on me without the Phenex ability.

"It's still lacking though."

..Wait, he is still talking?

"Asia still has hope inside her. I'm talking about you, especially the filthy Sekiryuutei over there."

"..Albion, he just called you the Sekiryuutei."

I could feel Albion's hatred increase as the robot started to move by itself and started to bound towards Diodora and picked him up in one hand and squeeze him.

**[I am the Hakuryuukou!]**

Albion was pissed and fighting for me. I was satisfied just watching despite Albion having all the fun.  
After nearly crushing Diodora's body, Albion turned towards Asia and pointed it's hand towards her.

**[Half Dimension.]**

Asia's body was covered in a white light as she shrunk to half her size and not being bound anymore.  
Rias quickly ran over to Asia and hugged her as Albion gave me control of the robot.

"Girls. We are leaving."

I took a hold of Diodora's body and dragged him through the shrine. When we appeared at the entrance from the shrine the wasteland had become littered with bodies. The three girls ran back to the rest of the peerage and i followed and dropped Diodora's body in front of Xenovia.

"Xenovia, you can either kill him or torture him. As the Dark Lord, i give you permission and i will take the brunt of the Astaroth family."

I turn my body towards the remains of the old-Maou faction and bound off towards them while bringing out a plain demonic sword.  
The blade had to be 2 metres in length and it easily sliced through the enemy devils. Their bodies dropped to the floor one after another. The leaders of the three factions completely stopped fighting the small fry and turned their attention towards me.  
The remains of the small fry all made their way towards me and tried to attack but the tail moved by itself deflecting the attacks away and causing less damage than they should.

**[I have control of the tail, the rest is yours.]**

Albion was keeping the tail in motion. He was using it as a weapon, it was certainly big enough for one.  
He would swipe at devils with it sending them flying or he would slam it into the ground flattening someone or shaking the ground sending shock waves.  
At the same time, i would be fighting devils with the sword i had.

"So this is the man who controls the heavenly dragons."

A new voice in appears in a rip in the sky. An unfamiliar man came flying out of it in light armour wearing a cape.

"And you are?"

"It's nice to meet you, Leader of the fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub, the true successor of the Great True Maou Beelzebub. I'm different to the fake you fought earlier, he was an idiot. He used the Ophis' snake to early and allowed you to predict our plan."

Old Beelzebub, huh?  
I dismissed the Seikishi as i finished clearing the devils in front of me. I stared up at Shalba as he continue to fly down from the sky. He landed on the ground several meters away from me.

"So you are here for the Maous and their families? I'm sorry but Gremory and the Maous are mine to look after, i will gladly give you Astaroth or Glasya-Labolas to kill though."

"You will just give them to me?"

"In a deal, of course."

I stuck out my right hand and a bracelet started to glow a brown light.

"Rhyperior: Form."

My body exploded in a brown light completely destroying our surroundings and jerking the ground about and causing rocks to just out from the ground.  
Two drill like horns appear on my head as a grey one piece covers my body. Small burgundy armour plates then dot themselves around my body as rock-like blades grow out of my elbows. My fists grow thicker and become round hammers, my tail also grows out and slowly turns a shade of grey as the tip of my tail becomes a weighted ball.

"Shalba. Come at me if you want to kill them so much, if you can't even wound me then your goal will never be achieve."

Shalba then came straight at me but i flicked my body round and my tail struck him in the stomach dropping him to the floor. I kept my back to him as i slammed my tail into the ground just in front of him.

"Ground Dasher."

The moment the ball struck the ground it caused sharp rocks to shoot out of the ground getting taller and wider as they moved away from the initial impact.  
Shalba appeared after they died down covered in bruises but there was no blood yet which meant more fun.

"I'm glad that didn't make you bleed."

My hand started to shine a bright light as i moved them to above my head and faced my palms to the sky. A small pebble formed a few inches from my hand and then started to grow and grow by the second until it became a boulder twice the size of myself.

"Rock Wrecker!"

The boulder changed into a deep brown as i brought the boulder down onto Shalba.

Crunch!

I heard the sound of multiple bones snapping and being crushed underneath but i didn't hear any wail of pain.  
I smashed the rock with my fist and saw Shalba lying down barely conscious with flattened legs.  
A small smirk appears on my face and i grab him and throw him into the air. I jump after him and start to spin.

"Smack Down!"

My tail rockets down into his side launching him back to the down forming a human shaped hole in the ground.  
I also dropped down to the ground and formed large indents of my feet. I stuck my arm into the human shaped hole and brought out a completely unconscious Shalba and placed him down on the ground. As i dismiss Rhyperior's form, a blue and white flame appeared in both hands.

"The power of all that's sacred and holy give me the power to unleash divine punishment over my wretched enemy. Sacred Cataclysm!"

I slammed both palms down on top of him and the ground underneath erupted like a volcano and spewed blue and white flames and lava across the battlefield. Luckily, the others put up fields to defend themselves. The ground continued to erupt for a few minutes before dying down and leaving a new layer of ash across the floor. Shalba's body was no more and there wasn't any evidence of him being here either.

I stand back up and slowly walk back to the others but i feel an odd sensation creep over my body.

Break! Break!

A gigantic hole forms in the sky and a giant red object appears from within it.

"The only one who is stronger than me. The true dragon, the only thing i respect."

I stared up at the Giant red dragon as my eyes sparkled. The others gathered around me as i continued to stare.  
Asia grabbed a hold of me and squeezed my tight, probably for saving her but i paid no attention to any of them.

"I ..."

The words can't seem to get out of my mouth as a red aura radiates around me.

"I .. want ..."

I then feel a pop on my head and lower back as my cat ears and tails pop out. My canines also grow slightly so they only just pop out.  
A red kitten also appears on my shoulder, it was more scaly than furry due to the dragons. I felt myself lose control of my hands and feet as i drop to the ground.

"Nooo ... I don't want to ... "

My whole body started to shake as i was kneeling down staring at the floor. The floodgates then opened as tears started to pour out of my eyes.  
Then i start to remember things from my past that i tried to forget. The death of my best friend in a car crash that i was also a part of, i had no idea that i survived. I looked up to see a hologram projection in front of me. Everyone else was staring as it flickered through memories of my past. It showed the good and the bad but mainly the bad. The audio also came through and emphasized the parts with the ex-girlfriends. It made me weep more and more as the girls stared in horror.

"Great Red ... Why?"

* * *

**Another shorter one but this really is a straight continuation or 2nd half of the chapter before the Wales side story.  
Ends on a different note to my other chapters as well as not completely finishing this volume as i haven't done the sport's festival yet.  
That's still to come as i also have to do some more with Great Red.  
**

**I'll see you next time compadres, Ciao.**


	16. Second True Dragon and Four New Pawns

Great Red. The only creature in the world that can belittle me because of what happened in the past.  
My worst fear came true. My past is coming before everyone i know and cherish without concern for myself.  
A weird feeling envelops my whole body as i watch my past unfold in front of everyone's eyes. They just stare in shock at my memories.  
There is no difference in emotion between the males and the females here, they all have the same reaction.

"Karl Zagan. You have no need to worry, none of it was your fault."

Great Red's voice booms out and fills the wasteland.

"I know that. It still hurts to remember it."

"I see. You people are plagued by past memories and can't move forward effectively. Karl, have you ever wondered about your Hex ability?"

"Of course i have."

What's he going on about.

"That is an ability that i pass through people like a sacred gear. As you should know, i am the dragon of dreams. I have passed down that ability to see who would become the next True Dragon."

"The ability is some form of test?"

My conversation with Great Red seems to be in a different place compared to the others here. They continue to watch my memories as if nothing else was happening.

"That is correct. I have been waiting for someone to bring out the ability and use it well. The reason for it is simple, i can only exist in the Dimension Gap so i have been looking for someone to work for me or as me in the human world, Underworld and Heaven."

"You want me to become affiliated with you?"

As i stand up from my earlier crouched position, i catch the attention of the others and they start to look at me while my eyes are firmly locked on the sky.

"Yes but first i need you to strike me with all of your power. If you are strong enough to fight on par with me or Ophis then i can have you as my successor."

Nice words. There is only one way for me to unlock 100% but it was a suicide move and thanks to Ravel, it has no such problem anymore.  
I summon a Katana locked in a red and silver sheathe to my left hand. My wings shoot out of my back and spread out.  
I shift my stance to a quick draw aimed at the sky. Ddraig's gauntlet appears on my left arm as Albion's light wings also appear. Tiamat forms a pair of glasses which complete my vision and have the ability to zoom. My bracelets start to glow one by one and course a gold aura through out my body. Karli and Seren appear out of magic circles behind me. I thrust my right hand into the air and power starts to suck into my hand.

"Copy. Absorb."

I copy the powers of everyone around me nearly tripling my output. I take a quick look around to see Vali and some others in the background, i was gathering power from them as well. I unsheathe the katana and aim it towards myself as it starts to glow gold. I then thrust the sword into me and feel all the power gather and become one with the sword as i stay gold but all my wings disappear. I take the sword out and raise it above my head causing a thin line of gold to extrude from the point of the sword.

"Harakiri Blade!"

I swing the sword in front of me and the power is unleashed from the sword in an enormous gold light. It's sudden eruption from the sword causes an earthquake in the wasteland and they area under me starts to crack and drop a few inches. The blast from the sword reaches Great Red in the dimension gap, i continue to point the sword at Great Red as the gold light continues to pour out of the sword. It stops after a full minute and i hear a pained groan from the dragon above. Small smoke comes off from my chest as the wound from my blade disappears.

"Why did you use that much power?"

"To show you how strong i am and can be. Also you were mean to show my past without my consent."

"I now accept you as the successor to the True Dragon. Come to me."

As he finishes, a set of see-through stairs appear in front of me. I take my first few steps and look down to see the others confused with fatigue.  
I guess that attack set everything on them and not me, that could be seen as a drawback i guess. It took a few minutes to fully climb the stairs and enter the Dimension Gap. When i did, it was filled with nothing but Great Red. It was murky just like the sky of the underworld but it seemed lighter. On my entrance i felt a weird sensation hit me and i felt a little weaker. As i approached the dragon i could take in his size, it was ridiculous. He was over 100m long with a horn on the end of his nose, he looked like a larger and more ferocious version of Ddraig.

"I will now reform your dragon side as me. You will then become an actual humanoid dragon and transform at will into a dragon the looks like me. Also your Hex ability will be much stronger and without lag time but when you sleep it'll bring in dreams from other people rather than the ones you sleep near."

I nod to him as a cocoon appears on his side. I walk towards it and step in, my vision turns red as the cocoon closes in on myself. Power, i could feel the sheer amount of it circling around me. From time to time it would enter my body and i felt more relaxed instead of anger or a passion to fight. I had seen in books that dragons were considered battle hungry and rather angry creatures but not Great Red, he was almost considered a pacifist. Although he had the power to destroy everything in his wake, he decided not to and even when strong opponents attacked him he didn't bother to do a thing. I heard this from Tannin when i spent a week with him, he said he attacked Great Red to get his attention but Great Red took no notice.  
The process took a while but i could easily tell the difference in the power.

When the cocoon opened, i stepped out and noticed i didn't have the weird sensation anymore. I also had changes to my body, like with the 'Dark Lord' ritual my body had gotten slightly taller again and i was slightly more muscular and darker skinned. My skin still wasn't as dark as a Japanese person's but that's due to me being quite pale to begin with. My hair had also changed slightly, it was now the familiar red and it was still long, ending at my knees. The change was to the top of my head, my hair had become spiky on top of long. Spikes flew out in all directions and my fringe became a number of thick spikes going upwards slightly before bending and poking down to my eye level.

There was enough of a gap to easily see through each spike so it wasn't a problem.

"If there is any problem, we can talk through our dreams. Your job is now the leader of dragons as well as the devils. Take care, many enemies will be after you and be careful of Ophis."

I bowed to Great Red as i left the Dimension Gap and brought out my True Dragon Wings. They were enormous, over 5m long and 2m tall. The scales were a deep red and the top of the wings had a large claw-like spike stick out. As i dropped to the ground, i took notice of the others who had all gathered together. I arrive back to see two new things, one was Tannin who had appeared near Azazel and stared at me in slight fear.  
The other was a young looking girl with black hair, she was now pointing towards Great Red with a gun shaped hand.

"Who is the Gothic-Lolita?"

"Ophis, She's the Uroborus and the head of the Khaos Brigade."

Vali was the one who answered me but through a bitter smile.  
I took a few steps away from the others and towards Ophis who was standing near the edge of a cliff.

"Ophis. I am one with Great Red, if you are after him then you will have to take me out first."

I declared to her sternly but she just turns to me and smiles.

"We'll meet again. I will go home for now."

The air started to vibrate around us and Ophis disappeared from view. A worm hole, that's new.

"Vali! What about you, will you fight me?"

I shouted out to him without turning around.

"No, i still need to train. One day though, i will defeat you."

As i turned around, i saw Vali and his team disappear through a set of magic circles.  
I turned my head straight to the sky to see the cut in the sky close up. Great Red kept his eye on me the whole time it was closing.

"Tannin. As of now, i want reports on the dragons around you. Also tell me if you need anything plus i think i might need some Dragon Apples for myself."

"Yes sir."

Everyone then disappeared as i stay behind for a few seconds. Devastation, the world is going to see large scale problems from this day onward.  
I'm the leader against it, i am going to have to step up my game to deal with this. I am the successor of the True Dragon, the apocalypse dragon.  
My power has increased further so i should have no trouble in the future. I used a magic circle to disappear from the area as it started to crack.

* * *

A few days had passed since the fight with Diodora and the Khaos Brigade. Asia had been a lot happier and cling to my side constantly.  
I was busy with paper work once again and i was stuck in the Occult Research Club with Akaysha while we went through the paperwork during the sports festival. The past two days consisted of me doing paperwork and nothing else. I have had chibi dragons coming to me constantly giving reports, It seems Tannin was the forefront of all dragons.

(Will everyone competing in the 2nd years sprints get down to the track. The sprinting events will begin soon.)

That's my cue, i get up with Akaysha and walk down to the track. There was two people from each class making 6 runners. It was me, Kiba and four other guys.  
The four guys had already spoken between themselves to say that the person in third won because me and Kiba were out of their league. My race was with Kiba, we both had our demonic powers suppressed but i would win easily. The other powers i had, especially dragon, would make this an easy win. On the teacher's cue, we made our way to our positions. I was in lane three near Kiba who was in lane four.

The crowd was quiet in anticipation and was split between cheering for me and Kiba. As soon as i heard the whistle i set off, well ahead of the four guys and narrowly in front of Kiba. Each time my foot hit the ground i made space in between me and Kiba. I finished the race a whole second ahead of Kiba and at least 3 before the four guys. My time was 8.6 seconds as Kiba only just broke past 10 seconds. The other guys clocked 14 seconds. I turned to see multiple cameras recording the race, especially Sirzechs and Serafall. This gave me the worry that i might hear from track teams. After that we went straight into the 200m, 400m, 800m and the 1600m. I completed each race in first and with ease, i also beat the world record for each race and got further and further from the original record with each race due to me sprinting the whole time as the others jogged up until the last 100m.  
I had a small gap after my races to 'Take a breath' as the last race of the day came, it was the three-legged race and i was doing it with Asia. She was extremely nervous especially with the fact that the other people participating though they had a chance due to me and Asia being complete opposites when it comes to athleticism.

Despite this, we won easily and rather quickly. I was surprised to see Asia be able to run so well, we didn't have to worry about falling over because i linked our minds together so we only had to concentrate on our speed so it was only slightly off, movement wise. At the end of the sports festival we had a medal ceremony, i was surprised the school had enough money to do this but then again, Sirzechs is involved. I was awarded 6 gold medals and the MVP medal, i had also been given a sports scholarship so i could get into any university i wanted. If my races were to be uploaded to the web then shit will definitely hit the fan and i will have constant calls and messages to do with it. I'll probably get messages from the Olympic groups for Japan and Great Britain to see who would get me, that caught my attention. Only due to me wondering which one i would be a part of.  
I am 'British' by how the human world sees me but i am a citizen of Japan.

The next day brought me quite a bit of joy. I had gathered with everyone in the living area of my house in front of the Tv watching a new tv show that was being played in the underworld. It was a children's show based on me, Kiba and Pokemon. Companies had caught wind of the fact that Kiba also had them so they made a programme based on it. It was similar to the original series but it had the noticeable differences. I was the protagonist and started off with Ho-oh due to a friendship that was made when i was young and i was given Eevee as my starter, Kiba's character played my rival. Sirzechs played the professor and Rias played his younger sister who was also a new rival for me. Due to that aspect i thought that they would make it into a small romance programme for kids. Kiba's starter was a Shinx due to his favourite being Luxray, we hadn't found out about Rias' starter because she hadn't got a bracelet so i was to take her to the place soon to find her one. That also reminded me about Raeffe, he was here now and finally enrolled in my school. I guess i'll take them after this viewing, i'll bring my peerage along and allow them one each.

They had given me a basic overview on how the series would go. It would have 16 gyms before the elite four and the champion who would end up being Kiba, it would run as three seasons Two long and one short one with a movie-length film after it. They seemed to do a kanto/johto styled thing, i liked it. The gyms would be any types that weren't Dragon/Steel/Ice/Poison because they were going to be the elite four. They would utilize both the armour forms and the actual pokemon depending on how the foe wanted to battle. The evil organisation was going to be called Khaos Brigade with Ophis as the head and Vali as the recurring rival henchman. The synopsis of the show excited both me and Koneko, she told me that she really liked shows from the underworld and it proved true as she stared at the screen the whole time. I was also given a small stack of papers telling me about the idea for the adult version of a programme based on me. Well, it was two ideas. It was a standard love comedy or an animated Harem/Comedy. The Harem/Comedy was going to be based on my life with the girls but the producer never said anything about supernatural parts to it.

When the viewing finished, i quickly gathered Raeffe, Rias, Ravel, Marian and Serafall and teleported us to the room where we would get our Pokemon. We entered the room and Raeffe was rather giddy, i knew exactly what he wanted so i was going to allow him two.

"Alright everyone. The girls you can chose one each whereas Raeffe you get two because i know you want a Vulpix so just pick another one to go with it. Go choose."

Raeffe ran off first and picked his two Pokemon quickly as the four girls came straight to me for help. His Pokemon of choice was a Vulpix and a Swampert.  
I had a bit of a rough time with the girls, i only had to choose four, one for each but it was a little tricky. For Ravel, i ended up giving her Moltres, mainly just to improve her Phenex abilities. I chose one of the newer Pokemon for Marian. I chose Honedge from gen 6, it was a sword so it's form came in the type of a sword rather than armour which worked quite well. I didn't give Serafall to much help because she looked straight to the psychic types because it meant magical girl to her. She went with Gardevoir, it made me happy. The idea to give her Jynx crept into my mind because it was an ice/psychic type which completely complimented her and would dramatically increase her powers but i just couldn't tell her about it. The Pokemon Rias took was Houndoom so the Pokemon she would start with in the programme was Houndour, i felt like it works out.

* * *

The day after that brought the talks about the upcoming school trip and everyone decided to make their groups. My group was already decided, i was to go with Akaysha, Marian and Karli. Simple decision really, it was the same for Asia's group. She was together with Xenovia and Irina and Asia's friend Kiryuu. I had spoken to Kiryuu much but she was rather weird. A little perverted but conservative with it so i was ok with her because she could ease Asia into knowing about these things. I had heard from Raeffe that he was grouped with the perverted duo and he had already made a name for himself and they were being called the perverted trio. Raeffe certainly works quickly and girls were annoyed with him for hanging around with me so much so it was three groups together.  
They boys in the class were having a hard time due to the girls already forming their groups. They went around asking to join groups but were quickly rejected by the girls. I had heard rumours that the girls were going to follow my group around due to the fact that Rias wouldn't be there.

I would actually be free from the wives because none of them were in my year, actually i was surprised that neither Gabriel nor Chiho had made their way into my school as a teacher. I knew Gabriel was trying but was being blocked by the devil side, i was just waiting for her to ask me to allow it. I wouldn't say no to her plus it's fun to have a decision which can't be beat. Chiho, on the other hand, didn't want to be there. She had not long finished her own time and just wanted to chill around the house although she kept busy by doing housework and deal with Fallen angel stuff. The rest of that day was spent talking about the trip. The girls had started to ask Rias, Sona and Akeno about what they did. They went to Kyoto and that's where we were going to.

The end of this day consisted of me keeping tabs on Rias during a fight. Sirzechs had asked me to stop fighting in small skirmishes and to stand back and watch, only to help if the situation was dire. I gladly accepted, i can't protect them forever so i might as well back off now and watch. Kiba was doing well in the skirmishes especially against the stray devils, Xenovia was also doing very well. I can easily leave this group now and they'll do fine, i believe they are on par with Sona without me but i guess i will stay until after the rating game against Sairaorg unless i drop out now and just be a stand-in pawn until she finds a replacement.

The skirmish they had tonight was against a squad of sacred gear users from the Khaos brigade, they caused a bit of trouble for Rias but her peerage was able to dispatch of them after a while without being wounded that much. One of the enemies was able to bug out though, it seemed forced though. I could tell that something had changed inside of him. There was 5 sacred gear users, 2 twice criticals, Flame Shake, Staring Blue and Night Reflection. Night reflection was the one that got away, i couldn't track where he went but from the look on the magic circle it was definitely Lucien. I could tell all this despite the distance i had from everyone.

I had been constantly wearing the glasses that were a part of Gunslinger and the capability of them is outrageous. It's got up to 100x zoom with clear focus and also tracks people with blue squares for sniping purposes. It also has night vision, thermal vision and also x-ray vision but i have to push some magical power into the glasses. All in all a handy sneaky perversion device. With going on about sacred gears, i unlocked the balance breaker for Twilight healing.  
It's quite an easy thing to do really, balance breaker is more of a thought shift. Standard healing is done on one person but in balance breaker i can heal two people at the same speed as one but i have to concentrate on healing two people another feature of balance breaker is too heal any number of animals or people as long as they are in a certain area which depends on me. The maximum i can do is a 5m squared area which isn't too bad but not good for close quarters.

After they finished their fight, i was confronted by Koneko and Asia. It seems Koneko has gotten better with her nekomata powers, well i didn't even bother to hide myself.

"What can i do for you girls?"

"I noticed you watching us the past few fights so we decided to come see you."

Koneko has started to speak to me really easily now, there doesn't seem to be any thought gaps in our conversations.

"Real reason? Since becoming the True Dragon, i can easily find out what your true intentions are."

"It was about your peerage."

"Thought so, that's something i'll be telling Rias soon. I'm planning to go solo after the fight against Sairoarg, although in a few days i'll tell her that i'm leaving the group but staying as a temporary pawn until she finds a new one."

"Can we come with you?"

Asia nodded as Koneko spoke to me.

"I only have room for you Koneko in my peerage but not for you Asia as Levi-tan is my bishop. Despite that i haven't a better alternative for you."

"...What's that?"

"Be a part of my Brave Saints."

Both Asia and Koneko became shocked at this. It will only work if i give her the power to be an angel, i could do it with Xenovia as well and have her on my team. The thing is that i don't want to take Asia and Xenovia from Rias because they can protect her well with their respective powers so i'll have to be careful with it. While thinking through this, i decide to teleport Xenovia to where we are. When she arrives she looks around in confusion before seeing us and joining us.

"Xenovia. How would you like to be an angel and be a part of my Brave Saints?"

"I would love to."

"And you, Asia?"

"The same for me."

They both replied to me quickly and happily. I'll have to deal with this now rather than later.  
The middle bracelet on each arm glowed white as i started a portion of the process.

"Copy. Copy."

I feel the angel power multiply and expand within me. I normally feel a bit of tension on my body when i copy things inside me but not anymore, it's probably due to the dragon part. I placed a hand on both Asia and Xenovia as the other bracelets started to light up. A flurry of different coloured auras envelop me as a white circle appears under me.

"Transfer!"

The two powers shoot out of my arms and into the two girls. The wings shoot out of their backs and a halo appears above their heads.  
Both girls have four wings each. From what i remember it's the same as Irina. The girls all seemed to be different in their way around the religion.  
Asia completely abided by the religion as Irina was half and half where-as Xenovia seemed to not abide by any of it especially liking to fight a lot but she still valued many parts of the bible. I felt the same way actually. The two girls were extremely happy with becoming angels, i'll have to tell Michael later. Before any of that i teleported the four of us home and to my room.

"Koneko, bring Rias here please."

She nodded to me as she left the room.

"Can you two lie on the bed please?"

They looked to each other before nodding and doing as i say. I changed my glasses to thermal vision and lowered the intensity for now.  
The temperature of the two girls were higher than expected, they must be thinking something. Two knocks sound on the door before opening and Rias and Koneko entering. Rias first notices me before the angel wings on Asia and Xenovia.

"Rias, big news for you."

"...It's bad isn't it?"

Tch ... she knows. She started to gain a wary and slightly upset look.

"Uh-huh. From now on, i am your temporary pawn."

I take 7 of the pawns and the two mutated pieces out of me and give them to Rias.

"I'll give you the other one back when you need it but i'll now be classed as a single pawn rather than 8 which makes it easier for certain rating games. Two more things to be said."

"They ... are."

Rias speaks to me slowly and quietly as she stares at the pieces in her hands.

"I would like to take Koneko with me. I don't think of doing it for free so i have a proposal, i will give you 5% of my power now and give your new rook when you get one a power that i have but it'll be my choice so your rook can defend you at all costs."

Rias turned her head to Koneko and looked straight in her eyes. The stare was intense but Koneko was doing her best to show it's what she wanted.  
It took a few minutes but Rias gave in and nodded.

"The last thing is good and bad. As you can see, Asia and Xenovia are now part angel so i'm going to make them a part of my Brave Saints. Despite that they will stay as your peerage because i am going to allow them to because you need a healer."

I took out my 10 and 9 from my set and filled them with holy energy. I placed 9 on Xenovia and 10 on Asia and started to focus.  
There was a small amount of resistance as i started to push them in but nothing major. The cards slowly fused with them before shining a white light and finishing the process. The numbers then appeared on their hands with a small light. I went to put the cards back in the pack but i noticed something and then took out the jack, ace and queen and noticed the exact same thing. A picture of each girl appeared on the card in a rather provocative pose. I looked back and forth between the cards and Asia ... there was no way she would do something like that ... right? I put the cards back in the pack after thinking to hard about it and faced Rias who was looking rather glum. The bracelets on my hand stared to light up when i said 'Copy'.

"What's wrong Rias?"

"..Ever since you became the Dark Lord i knew this day would come but not so soon. I feel like you are further away from me now."

"Why? We are going to be living together so there is no need for that plus i'll be fighting by your side until you find a new pawn."

I placed my right hand on her chest causing the white circle to form underneath me.

"Transfer."

The power flows out of my at a slow constant pace. Despite it being a small amount of my power, it seems like too much for Rias all at once.  
I wonder how much stronger Great Red actually made me. Once it all finishes, Rias drops to her knees. She wore a confused look as she tried to understand the power.

"Your 5% is half of my power..?"

"That is correct. Kiba and Akeno are 8%, Xenovia and Koneko are 7%. You will still need to train though."

I pat her head before i stand up and leave the room. I walk through the house until i reach the roof and stand next to the edge and look out towards the horizon. I have a few things left to do today. I have to do the trade for Koneko and i'm thinking of making Akaysha my pawn. I think she'll take up 4 pawns too from what i can tell. She is a dual lance user with high potential in ice magic as well as Norse magic, she was seen as a prodigy as a Valkyrie and received praise from many high ups.

I have to do all this before an early night. I had been tricked into a date with Akeno in front of everyone, i thought they had forgotten about my ticklish palms.  
Akeno remembered about it and caught both hands and started to tickle them while we were all in the ORC, everyone saw and watched me give in to her.  
The only way to get her to stop was to go on a date with her tomorrow. I was wary because of someone who was arriving here tomorrow. I got Akaysha to bring Koneko and Rias up to the roof with her.

They come up ten minutes after i initially asked but it didn't bother me. It allowed me to stare at the moon for a while longer.  
When they arrived, Rias and Koneko knew what was going on but Akaysha didn't.

"Now then, the last two things before i can sleep. I would like to do the trade for Koneko now and Kay, i would like to make you my pawn."

I got a quick nod and bow from Akaysha. Rias started the trade process straight away so i stepped forward quickly and brought out my rook and placed it near her chest as i coated it in my demonic energy. Koneko's chest becomes enveloped in a crimson light which starts to cause my Rook to shine in a black light. The rook floats out of my hand and goes into Koneko's chest and forcefully pushes Rias' piece out and it flies into Rias' hand. My piece then quickly enters before fully enveloping Koneko in a black light. When the light dies down, the Gremory insignia darkens to black and the symbol of Gremory disappears leaving a black magic circle. Then on her other hand, a brown magic circle forms with the Zagan insignia.

"Now, Koneko. My pieces are stronger than normal ones so that's why the trade process was weird plus it means you gain more potential and a slightly increased power."

I turn to Akaysha and she walks up to me hurriedly. I take out four pawn pieces and rest them in my hands which were next to her chest.  
As i started to pour my demonic energy into them, they raised and started to float one by one.

"In the name of the Dark Lord, Karl Zagan. I command you to become my Pawn and fight!"

The demonic energy started grow and cause small black flames as they were sucked into Akaysha. I could feel her power rise, it shot up and caused her new devil wing's to come out of her back. When i looked at them, i saw that they were different to normal devil wings. I turned around and forced Koneko's wings to come out and they looked the same as Akaysha's. The new wings were larger than the normal devil wings plus they look scaly which was similar to mine.  
The differences were the size and spike. Mine were a little larger than theirs plus i had a claw-like spike on top. The black light died down and Akaysha teetered a little before regaining her posture. I was happy it didn't knock her out. This leaves me with four pieces left, i wonder who i can use them on. Akaysha will need a familiar and so will the other pawn(s) when i get them. I think i'll have to go on a small journey and find them. I know i want something special and someone that isn't a human or a devil. Although a human with a weird and unknown power could work for me.

* * *

It was the next day and i was standing outside a convenience store near the train station, this was were Akeno asked me to meet her.  
I see her everyday so why did i have to go somewhere to meet her. No sense was made to me plus i don't know what to do so I've got the dragons to help me out if Akeno doesn't have anything planned. She better not think i have planned something, she did ask me after all. To be honest, i hadn't really made an effort for it being a date other than cutting my hair again and keeping it red. I wore a tight fit black long sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black and red hi-tops. The amount of girls who passed by seemed more than i expected especially when the same girl passed by a few times. I gained some new phone numbers though for what it was worth. We had planned to meet there at 10 but i wanted to get there early so i could get a drink from the store because it was hot, really hot. And when it hit 10, a girl came towards me while waving. She was wearing a frilly black one piece.

"Hey Aki."

"Hey, did i make you wait?"

...It's dead on 10 what's the need for asking that even if its seen as a standard.

"Nearly."

Upon closer inspection, if i couldn't see her aura then i doubt i would of known it was her. Her hair was down instead of being tied up.  
It was the complete opposite of the typical things she would wear. I was used to seeing her in more mature clothes rather than ones that girls our age wear.  
It wasn't bad, it was just unexpected.

"So i'm your boyfriend for a day?"

I ask her while i take out my phone and put it next to my ear. She nods to me in time with the rings.  
It connects a few moments later and i hear noise in the background.

"Rias. As both your husband and Dark Lord, i hereby forbid you from following us."

I disconnect the call and look past Akeno straight at Rias. I move to stand by Akeno and take her hand in mine.

"Let's go."

Three hours have passed since we started the date and i was tired. Mentally rather than physically, we were shopping again. This is why i don't do dates, there is more often than not a shopping portion and it drains all happiness from me and also the ability to argue and say no.  
The amount of times i said yes to something and ended up being made to pay for something she wanted was ridiculous. Even though i said yes, i couldn't say no because yes was the correct answer.

Having to pay for everything may become a burden in time, i know these expenses accumulate to pretty much nothing when i see the total of my money as Lord Zagan and Dark Lord. This was a normal date, not what i expected nor wanted. I thought it would be something else or maybe formal. It didn't bother me but it disappointed me. After shopping we went around other areas of the town and arrived in the aquarium at some time and i felt it all come back to me.  
Despite my hatred of water, i liked fish. Probably due to them being quite different to everything else. Just the fact of them having no arms or legs make them other worldly to me.

After leaving the aquarium, we find ourselves in a peculiar part of the town. We were walking down a relatively narrow alleyway and on each side there were multiple sets of signs with bright lights. I knew where we were and i looked to Akeno to prove it. She was walking next to me with a completely flushed face, it may be bad if we run into that person. I can feel them nearby. Love hotels, Akeno was taking me round that part of town.

"...Akeno."

"...If you are okay with it, then let's go in."

"Was this part of the plan?"

I stare down at Akeno who doesn't answer me but she doesn't even look at me as she looks around the area shyly.  
Before we could move anywhere else, i heard a new voice and instantly dropped a little.

"Geez, trying to make love to a woman who isn't your wife. You sure know what to do, Dark Lord."

I turned to the voice to see Odin wearing rather rough clothes with a woman and a man behind him. The woman was quite pretty and she had long silver hair.  
If i remember correctly, she was his personal Valkyrie. I don't remember her name but i don't think i was told it.

"Well if it isn't Odin. I would of liked it if we didn't meet today."

"Ohohohoh. You should of told me and i could of kept me distance."

"I would of if i knew where we were going ... Barakiel! Are you going to say anything?"

He steps out from behind Odin and looks straight at Akeno. Her face drops when he looks at her.  
I tighten my grip on her hand as he gains a pissed look.

"Akeno, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oi! That is not the first thing you should say to your daughter after not seeing her for a while."

"It's not like you know anything! This is between me and my daughter!"

Crackles and sparks start to form around his body as his anger grows.  
I just stare straight into his eyes.

"I know everything that's happened. Even though it is between you and Akeno, you should of made more of an effort."

A small ball of holy energy forms in his hand but i just sigh in disappointment and bring a blue light to my finger.  
I poke him in the chest and the blue light explodes sending small blue particles to each part of his body calming him down.  
The sparks around his body quickly disappears and he takes a calm stance.

"That's better. Now, Valkyrie, It's nice to meet you. May i know your name?"

"Of course. My name is Rossweisse."

I took her outstretched hand and shook it as she smiled.

"Rossweisse, huh. I feel sorry for you, guarding Odin must be extremely troublesome."

"It really is. He doesn't act like a God at all."

"That's true. He is just a perverted old man, i even remember the time he flipped Akeno's skirt."

Barakiel became angry again instantly. Her name was like a trigger for him, at least he is still acting like a father.  
I poked him again with the blue light calming him down.

"Odin. Seen as you are here, why don't you come back to my house with your two escorts? I have plenty of alcohol."

"Ohoho .. Sounds great."

A grin appears on my face and i scan the area to see us safe and i teleport all of us back to my house.  
Like the others here, i was surprised i could do it. Mixed race power.

"Everyone. Leave this room, Barakiel needs to talk with his daughter."

I pushed out everyone from the living area. Odin stayed in the living area while i got him some drinks, i gave him a variety and shooed him out.  
They all went separate ways in the house, i hope Odin doesn't do something perverted. I sit down in the living room and Akeno comes and sits next to me while pinching my side.

Barakiel takes a seat across from us and glares at me.

"Barakiel, don't glare at me. If it wasn't for me, your daughter would of attacked you by now."

"That's true. Karl has helped me and i can now use your power, he has been both stern and kind about the situation. If it wasn't for him then i wouldn't even try to make up with you."

"That's how it is Barakiel. I am giving you the chance to reconcile with your daughter, this is the last step before you can be father and daughter again so do your best."

Their talk starts off rather smoothly but was interrupted when Odin came through with Azazel and Rossweisse. Both Azazel and Odin were chanting 'Oppai pub' as they walked through my house. It caused me to sigh heavily and i shook my head. Rossweisse bowed to us and quickly followed after them.

"So Akeno, how do you feel towards your father?"

"Still wary and i still have a little hatred."

Her voice seemed a little angry as she answered me. Barakiel wore a solemn look the whole time and sunk even further after hearing this.

"Fine. As i have told you before Akeno, your hatred is misplaced. The one you should hate if anything is Azazel. He was the one who made your father go on the mission that night, from the report i read your father was against going because he thought something would happen while he was away but Azazel urged him to do the mission. Your father could of said no to Azazel and stayed home with you but that would of been bad and probably made him stay away and not see you for a while as a definite where as the trouble he foresaw wasn't a definite."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the seat. I let go of her hand and gave her a slight push towards Barakiel.

"Make up with him. He tried his best and was tied down by others. The fault is not his."

I nod to Barakiel as i stand up and leave the room. When i do i notice Rias standing in the hallway and she follows me to my room.  
When we enter i am greeted by each of my wives as i flop down onto the bed. Upon lying down i notice that my hair has grown again.  
It looks like it grows when i use my powers.

* * *

The day after that i found myself in the underworld attending a handshake and autograph event for the Tv programme.  
I sure have been busy lately. There was only four of us here for the event, me, Kiba, Rias and Sirzechs. We each had a row in front of us. Mine was by far the longest then it was Sirzechs, then Rias and finally Kiba. Kiba and Rias' lines consisted of the opposite gender as Sirzechs consisted of both older men and women. My line consisted of all ages and genders. I expect that some of them are here just for an autograph and not because of the programme.

Nevertheless i participated in the event and wrote many autographs. The children were very spirited.  
They came up to me with giant smiles and more often than not gave me stuff that wasn't a small poster to sign.  
The women on the other hand were a little harder to deal with, though it wasn't bad. There was the odd one that wanted to be signed somewhere on their body. They were done as asked more often than not, there was one or two that asked for it in a weird and private place. Thinking on it was stupid, i saw only one good thing for me doing it there and it was not something to do with children around so i had security get rid of them.

I had another one of these events in a week or so for the other programme. It seemed they went along with the Harem choice and i would have to go with my wives. That seems to be a big event because it's been broadcast to all 3 powers rather than just the devils. At the end of the event consisted of a surprise photograph session which the the staff had thought up. I had individual photos with children while i was in Ho-oh's armour. The children enjoyed it and were happy, there were also overwhelmed mothers as i was asked to hold a few younger kids ad babies for the photos.

That was somewhat tiring especially at the end where i let multiple kids come in and take a group photo. That one was took with me out of the armour as i was carrying some of the kids. I had a copy of that photo for myself. The three others left quickly after the event as i hung around a little. Rias and Kiba went back to welcome her two new pawns. From what i saw they both took up two pawn pieces and are both girls from the school. There was still time until the end of school so hopefully i could get a shower before then. I eventually left after talking with the staff about the next event and teleported myself to the ORC.

When i arrived no-one was there so i decided to take my shower. I had made a bet with myself that i would get out and everyone will be there.  
That bet ended up being true but i underestimated how true it would be. I was still naked when i got out and there were more people than i bargained for.  
There was both my peerage and Rias' on top of my brave saints as well as Azazel and my wives. There was also the two new pawns who were standing just in front of the doors with their eyes pinned on me.

"Ahh, It's nice to meet you. I welcome you to the Occult Research Club, Murayama and Katase of the Kendo Club."

I show them a sweet smile as i start to get myself dressed in front of everyone.  
I never met them before but i always saw them going after the perverted duo and attacked Raeffe a few times.  
Murayama and Katase were both the same height but had different proportions. Murayama had larger breasts while Katase had a larger waist.  
Murayama had long brown hair which she wore in pigtails, Katase had short pink hair which was pushed back by a hairband.  
After dressing, i sat down at my desk and started on my paperwork with Akaysha letting Rias welcome her two new pawns.

"Girls. I welcome you to the Occult Research Club, we will now introduce ourselves."

"Azazel, adviser of the Occult Research Club and the leader of the Fallen Angels."

"Gabriel, One of Karl's wives. I am also one of the four Archangels of heaven as well as the Queen of Karl's Brave Saints."

The two girls look over to me in shock but the shock stayed and grew as the others spoke.

"I am Chiho, a fallen angel. I am also Karl's wife."

"I am Ravel Phenex, a devil. Karl's wife and Queen."

"Seekvaira Agares, a devil. Karl's wife."

"Serafall Leviathan, a Maou. Sona's sister and Karl's wife and Bishop."

"Sona Sitri, a devil and Karl's wife."

"Himejima Akeno, Rias' Queen."

"Kiba Yuuto, Rias' Knight."

"Asia Argento, Rias' Bishop and Karl's Brave Saint:10."

"Xenovia, Rias' Knight and Karl's Brave Saint: 9."

"Gasper Vladi, Rias' Bishop .. I am also half Vampire."

"Toujou Koneko, Karl's Rook and nekomata."

"Raeffe Roberts, Karl's Rook."

"Marian, Karl's only Knight."

"Akaysha Teele, Karl's pawn and personal maid."

"Shidou Irina, Angel and Karl's Brave Saint: Ace."

"Lailah, Angel. Karl-sama's maid and Brave Saint: Jack."

"Rias Gremory, Your king and Karl's last wife."

After seeing that everyone has introduced themselves, i stand up from my seat.

"I am Karl Zagan. Rias' Pawn and the King of my own peerage, i am also the Dark Lord which is the Devil God. I am a Devil, Fallen Angel, Angel, Phenex, Vampire, Nekomata and Dragon. Any questions?"

The girls look at each other with wide eyes and nod.

"What do you mean by the Dark Lord? Also how strong are you?"

"The Dark Lord to the devils is like God to angels and Christians, you must speak to me with respect all the time. How strong am i? I could defeat everyone here in a single attack which would be around half of my actual strength."

I answer them plainly and with no emotion. The two girls look to everyone else in the room and nod.

"Do you girls want to try for yourself?"

The girls smile and nod furiously so we all move out to behind the old school building and i set up a large barrier to keep us from being noticed.  
I summon the Boosted gear and both Durandal and Omega. I give Omega to Murayama and Durandal to Katase in the blade forms.  
I also boost 20 times and give them 10 each before making the Boosted Gear disappear.

"Start."

Azazel signals that start of the fight and the girls charge at me and attack in turns. They slash at me as soon as the other has, if i had to block then there wouldn't be a way to fight back except that their attacks are weak but they are quick. Each cut passes straight through me as the Phenex ability regenerates my body. I disable the Phenex ability and catch both swords in my hands and swing the girls into each other. I put my two hands out in front of me with the palms facing upwards and a heavy weight appears in them. I close my hands and grip the battleaxe and rest it against my shoulder. My whole body starts to coat in a purple and white flame and envelops the axe.

"Thunder Strike!"

I slam the axe down into the floor causing the ground to crack in between me and the two girls. The crack stops underneath the girls and a yellow magic circle appears underneath them as the sky darkens and clouds close together above us and send three bolts of lightening to the ground. The girls jump out of the way but the blast from the three lightning bolts completely destroy the ground underneath us and sends up rocks which hit the girls dead on knocking them out. The rocks flew out in all directions and only narrowly missed everyone else. I bring the axe out of the ground and rest it on my shoulder. I walk over to the two girls who somehow landed next to each other despite jumping separate ways. I dismissed the battleaxe and placed a hand over each of their chests and activated Twilight healing. They woke up at the touch and blushed at me. After healing them i help them to their feet and walk away.

"Rias. I've got nothing to do for a few days so i'm going to take these girls to the underworld for some training"

The girls made their way over to me by the time i finished. Both Rias and Sona nodded so it seems they are allowed.  
I nod back to them and activate my magic circle teleporting the three of us to the underworld. We appear just outside the gate of my house.

"More additions or something.."

The girls follow me as i walk forward to the gate. I was greeted by sharp salutes as ten guards appeared on either side of me with 2 griffins flying above us.  
Once we pass through, i notice the changes in the household. Flowers are in bloom and completely fill the garden with hedges lining the front wall of the house. A small rail runs along the edge to the path as a guard to the plants.

"Yo Adena!"

My gardener stops what she was doing and runs straight to me.

"Yes Karl-sama?"

"Is the back fit for training?"

"Yes. The grass is cut short and there is no decorations that could accidentally be destroyed."

"Thank you."

I then enter the house with the two girls behind me. When i enter i am greeted by my five maids, Lyra must be off making stuff again.

""Welcome home, Zagan-sama.""

"It's nice to be back. You girls can go and take a half hour break."

I girls all bow in unison before running off to do whatever. Lyra then comes from her room with a selection of thin, long boxes.  
She slowly walks down the stairs and places them ahead of us.

"It's nice to see you again, Karl-sama. Who are the two girls?"

"They are the new pawns of Rias' peerage so i brought them here to train. They will need rooms for a few days, so can you set up a room for them and ask the chef to make some tea for us?"

Lyra bows to me and walks off without a word ... did i upset her? She is normally quite chatty.  
I pick up the boxes and lead the girls outside into the garden. It was plenty big enough to train them although i didn't know what to do for running, i'm sure there is something for that inside. I put the boxes down on the table to the side and get the girls to step onto the grass.

"First off, i want you to do 100 push ups and then 100 sit ups. That'll be your warm-up ... go!"

The girls bowed to me before quickly starting their warm ups. I go back to the table and open all the packages. The largest box held two thin spears which i put straight in my dimension pocket. The rest were all swords, 8 demonic swords and 2 holy swords. The holy swords actually looked really cool with sharp edges and random points shooting out of the blade, i put them in blade blacksmith. I took the eight demonic swords and split them in half. I left 2 plain and 2 elemental and put the other 4 in sword birth, they were probably starting to get full by now. I took the four remaining swords and placed them in the ground in front of the girls with the two plain demonic swords in the middle. Lyra then came out with a tray of tea and put it on the table before standing next to me giving me my cup.

"Thanks. Is the monster tamer around?"

"Yes, she recently came back from a hunt."

"Can you ask her to bring two monsters? One with speed and another with strength."

"I will go and do it now."

She bows to me before walking off. I sip my tea as i think about what monsters could be brought. I wonder if she has a harpy, i would like one for my peerage.  
The girls finish their warm up as i finish my tea, the girls were slightly out of breath.

"Good. You now have a 5 minute break where you will drink your tea and choose from these swords."

They rush to the table and chug down their tea before stopping in front of me. The girls are pretty eager.  
I create a small ball of blue energy in either hand and flick them towards the girls. They stagger back as it hits them but regain themselves quickly.

"I just gave you your own dimension pocket. You can store anything in there, it's as big as a city. You can also use your magic to change your clothes easily."

I take the two swords in the middle and give them to the girls. They were identical Katanas, the girls concentrated on them and they disappeared within a minute.

"You two can choose between these two blades which one you want. The one on the left is enchanted with thunder and the one on the right is enchanted with water."

The sword enchanted with thunder was a broadsword which cast thunder at it's target with a heavy swing, where as the sword enchanted with water had a cool blue blade which shot strong streams of water out of the tip, similar to a dragon shot.  
Katase was the one to choose between the two as Murayama was just happy to receive swords. Katase took the water sword and Murayama took the thunder sword.

"Katase, your sword is called Laevateinn and Murayama, your sword is called Shiden. To summon them after putting them in your dimension pocket all you have to do is call their names as with the others you just have to think of them."

Both girls then quickly put the swords in the dimension pocket and stood in front of me. I brought two shinais to my hand and throw them to the girls.

"I want to see who is better at what, now fight."

They started straight away and it was easy to see what they were better at. They both had good foot work and their strike speed was great but it was the strength and guards where they differed. Katase had a better guard whereas Murayama has more strength. They kept going for a few minutes and those same points came up.

"Ok stop."

The two girls passed the shinais back to me and stood up straight. They were now starting to get tired.  
I take them to the table and we wait for the monster tamer to arrive.

"So girls, why did you become devils?"

"Accidentally .. we saw Rias-senpai with her wings out at night. She then made us her pawns to keep quiet."

...She could of just made them forget so then why? Was it on purpose or did she want these two specifically?

"Fair enough. There is one more part to the training before we retire for the night, tomorrow we will go into my capital and the surroundings towns to get stuff for you two."

Knock! Knock!  
Two knocks appeared on the doors behind me before they opened and a person came out followed by two half breeds.  
The first was a female devil who led the Harpy and a Yuki-onna out towards us.

"Ahh, you brought a harpy with you. That's great."

Despite both being half breeds, only the harpy was showing the female form. It wasn't fully female form but around 70% was, she was a short girl with a near enough completely flat chest.

"Zagan-sama. I am Abe Kiyome and this is my Harpy, Harlee and my Yuki-onna, Yuki."

I say, rather simple names.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiyome. I was wondering if you have more than one Harpy?"

"I do, Zagan-sama. Why?"

"I wanted a harpy for my peerage. Could i?"

Kiyome looked at the harpy and the harpy walked towards me happily and stood in front of me.  
While looking at her, i noticed how sharp her claws were. They looked sharp enough to rip through think metal.

"I would love to join your peerage, Zagan-sama."

I brought out a pawn piece and coated it in demonic energy.

"In the name of Karl Zagan, the Dark Lord. I command you to become my Pawn."

The pawn shook in my hand before levitating and slowly moving into Harlee's body. As the pawn entered, her feathers started to darken.  
They were a light green but were now becoming a darker green. As the feathers stopped changing colours the process finished.

"So do you have a full human form?"

"She does but she doesn't like going full human."

Kiyome answered me. I looked straight at Harlee and smiled.

"Alright then. You can just stay in my house in the human world and do whatever."

That reminded me about the two girls living arrangement.

"Katase, Murayama. Are you going to stay with your families? The whole of my peerage and Rias' peerage live with me so you are free to move in if you want."

"We'll think about it."

Katase answered me as Murayama nods along.

"Alright. Firstly, you girls will need the shinais back. You two will be training against these two youkai. With Harlee you will be trying to land a hit as she dodges, this will train you both."

I throw the shinais back to the girls.

"You have ten minutes to hit her. Start."

Harlee runs off onto the garden as the girls run after her. Five minutes pass by and the girls have only just started to be fully co-ordinated and have stopped accidentally getting caught up with each other. Despite their sudden teamwork, they were still unable to land a hit on Harlee. She was too quick for them, way too quick for them. The next was Yuki. The trial this time was to successfully perform a counter attack after performing a guard. Both girls struggled with this due to the sheer strength of Yuki. Murayama failed due to her poor guard and Katase only just passed. Her counter was just below par, she hit Yuki but it was more of a graze than anything. Kiyome left with Yuki straight afterwards, Kiyome had a house nearby mine with a large field that housed her monsters.

"Girls, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Speak to the maids or read books in my library or continue to train, it's up to you. Katase and Murayama, i want you two to think about what you want. Gauntlets and boots or arm and leg guards, we will be going to the blacksmith tomorrow to get you some for defense. Also think about clothes for battle wear, Rias normally just wears the school uniform but i'll get you it as a present."

"Will do, Karl-sama. What will you be doing?"

"I've got my own sort of training to do, you can watch if you want. Harlee, is there anything you want?"

The girls nod to watching me train and stay seated as i get up.

"Nothing for me, I've already got what i need. I'll go and rest now, Good night."

Harlee bows to us before entering the house.  
I bring out my dragons to talk with them.

"So, is there anything you guys can talk to me about?"

[You need to use your Zanpakuto more.]

**[Nothing on my end.]**

{I've developed something extra for you. As you can bring guns into your hands, I've made it so you can bring missile launchers out of your limbs and fire them that way while your hands are occupied.}

"Do you have reference for that?"

{Morrigan in Darkstalkers or that one woman in Asura Cryin'.} (Shuri Kurosaki :P)

"Oooh, i understand now. What do you guys know about the power i received from Great Red?"

**[It easily trumps our powers. It's about the same as mine and Ddraig's combined.]**

[You also have a dragon form for him but that's just your dragon form.]

{You can also perform meteor attacks covered in different elements. I'm sure you could make a holy meteor as well.}

"True Dragon!"

The area around me distorts and my body becomes a dark red and i transform. My dragon body is a lot larger than the alternate drive forms. I had to be about 10m tall and 50m from head to tail. I could only fit in the garden length ways facing the house. It would seem i needed a larger space to train in that form so i decided to give up and transform back.

"Kind of a pain that i had no room. What to do now?"

Without anything else to do, i decided to give up for today and go to bed. Katase and Murayama stayed up longer than me doing some more training.  
I woke up the next morning sandwiched between the two girls. Why they were there i didn't know and i didn't care. I got dressed and woke them up.  
They freshened up and we set out to the capital. We arrived to a flurry of flashes in my direction which were abruptly stopped when i glared at the people who were taking pictures. We got to the blacksmith quickly and he smiled when we entered.

"Good Morning, Zagan-sama. What can i do for you?"

"It's for the two girls so i'll let them decide but there was something i wanted for my self. Girls, have a look around to see if you find anything if not tell us."

The girls nodded and started to look around the store as people gathered outside the blacksmiths causing me to sigh.

"Being followed again?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Do you have any throwing knives? The ones i made myself are too big."

The blacksmith takes out a pouch from behind his counter and plops it down on the table.

"I sure do. I have a selection of small ones which are easy to conceal."

I open the pouch and start to look through the different knives. At the bottom, i found a long line of knives and take them out. There was about 6 knives in total and they were clipped onto a long thick leather line which had clips on the back.

"That clips onto your belt so they can be concealed under your top."

"I'll have it."

The girls come to us after looking through the store.

"There wasn't what we thought so could we ask for it to be made."

"Of course. Tell him what you want."

The girls then spoke to the black smith in turn. Katase just wanted simple black arm guards whereas Murayama went more extravagant, she asked for sleek black gauntlets that covered her hands and half of her forearm but allowed half of all her fingers to be on show. She also asked for armour plates to go around boots which she had made a diagram for. The boots were a plain black with a small heel, the boot ran up to just under the knee and would have an armour piece which would turn to a point and cover her knee caps. The blacksmith looked interested and made a copy of the diagram and what was wanted.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow night. I'll send it to your place, Zagan-sama."

"Thanks, here's the money."

I summoned a bag of money and left it on the counter. I always pay a little over the amount which gives me leniency in his place it also makes him make them quickly and really well. The next place we went to was the Tailor. We were followed again by people and they waited outside when we entered the tailors.

"Yo old man. How are you doing?"

"I am doing well, Zagan-sama. How are you and these fine young ladies today?"

"We are good thanks. They have some orders today."

Murayama gave him the design for the boots and Katase didn't ask for anything.

"The boots will be done by tomorrow."

"Thanks, here's the money and can you send them to my house."

I place the money on the counter and we leave and make our way to the central plaza where i sit down.  
The girls sit down on either side of me, passersby give us the odd look as they walk by and the occasional flash can be seen.  
I summon two bags of money to my hands and give one each to the girls.

"Here is some money for you. Use it however you want when we get to the capital, jewelry or whatever. I need to go to the blacksmiths again before we go so follow."

I stand up again and we move to the blacksmiths. We enter and i look around the store for black gloves and find some finger-less one and buy them.  
I quickly coat them in my demonic energy to strengthen them and place them in my dimension pocket. I then create the teleportation circle and move us to my capital. Our arrival is a little less well known as we appear in a less crowded area, the capital is also quieter as they are more conservative around me. Rather than hurrying to take a photo they bow to me if i make eye contact with them. The capital was also a less friendly place as well, the store clerks are more formal with me even if i ask them to be otherwise. I then spend the next few hours with the two girls looking through the stores in the huge shopping centre.

The most time was spent in the jewelry store, mostly for me. I decided to get each wife something. For the two angels i bought them ear rings, i bought bracelets for Ravel and Serafall with jewels that are coloured the same to their powers. And then for Sona and Seekvaira, i bought them necklaces and for Rias i bought her a ring. We spent the rest of that day doing nothing much and spent the last day training. Just before we left, their stuff arrived and they seemed happy with it.

* * *

**Multiple days, multiple additions.  
I decided to bring in the Kendo duo from the anime as well so this shows that the ordeal with Sairaorg is gonna change.  
Last thing before i let you do something else, the humor will be back for definite next chapter. This was more of a filler type as well as some main story.**

**I'll see you again in the King of Black Flames, Ciao.**


	17. Loki, Serbia, Smut and Knights

**Half main story/Quarter side story/Quarter Lemon.**

* * *

It was night time and we had been looking after Odin for a week now. I was sat on inside of a wagon with Rias and her peerage, Azazel, Odin and Rossweisse. The wagon was being pulled by an eight-legged warhorse called Sleipnir. Kiba was outside flying alongside with Xenovia, Irina and Barakiel. The atmosphere inside the wagon was a little tense, Odin was trying his best to improve the mood with Azazel but the girls and myself were a little out of it, Rias especially.  
The reason for this was something that happened earlier in the day.

_Flashback._

_"Karl, Can i talk to you?"_

_Seekvaira had called out to me as i walked past the living room._  
_I entered to see her and my other wives all sitting down with Seekvaira in the centre. Upon my entrance i could feel something similar to myself._  
_I sat down on the chair opposite the girls._

_"What's up?"_

_"...Well ... I'm pregnant."_

_That makes sense, with the presence which feels like me. I can also feel Great Red in it so i know it was done the other day._  
_All the girls looked tense as i started to think. I wonder how long she would be pregnant for. I know it took 2 months for Ddraig and Tiamat so that should mean it takes less time for Seekvaira to give birth but how long do they normally take to give birth? Is it like humans and take 9 months or is it different? I break out a smile._

_"That's great."_

_'Can you guys speak up about the details?'_

_{Will do.}_

_Tiamat nodded to me before bringing her spectral self into the room._

_{The normal birth time for Devils is 9 months just like humans but due to Karl being part Dragon, the process will be sped up now. For Dragons it's two months, so i expect it to take 4 months for you to give birth, although maybe 3 or even 2 months depending on whether you conceived before or after Karl became the True Dragon.}_

_"That would be after."_

_Seekvaira spoke in a low voice. Actually i think i had slept with each wife after becoming the True dragon so maybe more of them are, but probably not because Seekvaira was the last one i slept with._

_{So expect to give birth in two or three months. I would advise you to not go to School or fight and somehow allow Karl to be the temporary King of your peerage, with him being the Dark Lord it'll be fine for a rating game seen as he is just a fill in pawn for Rias right now.}_

_Flashback end._

Seekvaira had been taken to her parents in the underworld by Serafall. The others were staying at home, they said they would make a crib and switch the rooms around. They were going to swap Rias' and Seekvaira's rooms so Seekvaira would be next to me and it would be easier supposedly.

Hiheeen!

A screech comes from the warhorse upfront and we make a sudden stop. The cargo carriage behind us bangs into us and rolls back.  
Everyone got out bar Odin who stayed in the carriage. I was in the front with Azazel. Ahead of us was a young looking man who wore similar robes to Odin, the difference was the colour. This mans was black. Azazel and Rossweisse recognized the man and wore worried expressions. He looked familiar to me so he must be someone in the letters i received and just flicked through.

"Nice to meet you everyone! I am the Evil-God of Northern Europe! Loki!"

He sounded quite happy to have the name Evil-God.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of Northern Europe Odin-dono and the Devil God Zagan-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?"

Awww .. Azazel spoke about me politely and formally. Loki then just responded while crossing his arms.

"Nothing much. Our chief-God left our organisation to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure. I also wanted to check out the new Devil God."

He then directed his gaze towards me.

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki."

"Azz, calm down. Loki! If i have a small fight with you now, will you leave afterwards and not harm the rest of the people here?"

Loki gains a happy look as the others wear a slightly scared look. Are they scared for me or him? I know how strong he can be plus i'm now the second strongest existence, I've got this.

"Of course, that sounds good to me. Will we be using our pets?"

Pets eh? I was wondering when i could use him plus meeting Fenrir might not be so bad.

"Sure, i wouldn't mind seeing Fenrir."

Woosh!  
The air started to get violent around us as a silver light appeared next to Loki and silver fur started to come out from the light.  
When the light disappeared, an enormous Silver wolf was standing next to Loki.  
I raise my right hand to the sky and brown energy starts to radiate out of it.

"Peterhausen!"

The brown energy pouring out of my head forms a large brown magic circle above my head. It completes after a few seconds and a large monster appears on top of it. He drops down to my side, it was an enormous brown dragon. He was an oldish looking dragon and looked like he had some fur on his face. He had rather rough looking scales and he had two large beige horns come out from behind his eyes. His eyes were large and piercing with gold irises. His body was large, over 80m in length. From what i remember, he was the dragon of the first Devil God and their powers were nearly equal.

"You called me, Master."

"I did Peterhausen. How about fighting by my side against Loki and Fenrir?"

Peterhausen looks towards our enemies and small orange flames start to pour out from the gaps in his closed mouth.

"I would love to. It's been many years since I've been awake."

We then started out fight. My fight with Loki was locked in a stalemate because we were using magic and i didn't want to deal with Fenrir until i knew i could take him. Peterhausen was dealing with Fenrir really well, i was surprised with his strength and speed. Fenrir was insanely quick, i could only just see his movements but Peterhausen saw them fine and he easily dodged. There was times when he fought close and at a distance, Peterhausen was dominating Fenrir and wounded him quite well. My dragon's achievement made me quite happy so i decided to step up my game.

I combined my magic together so i was now shooting Holy lightning infused with power of Destruction and each shot broke through his guards, i then started to up the pace of my attacks and each attack easily broke through his defenses. Loki was starting to slow down with his defenses and finally ended up using his hands to block the attacks but it didn't work well for him because i would send another attack before he could finally deal with the attack. Smoke started to funnel out from his hands as my attacks were now burning his hand.

Peterhausen had finally decided to beat Fenrir and had swooped down from the sky and clawed at Fenrir's side making it collapse to the ground.  
Peterhausen then dropped down and stood with his front two claws on top of Fenrir.

"Loki! It seems my pet is much stronger than yours, do you wanna give up?"

I stopped my attacks and Loki put his hands down against his side as he was breathing heavily.

"...I guess so. Next time we can fight to the death."

Fenrir's body sunk into a rift in space causing Peterhausen to jump back. I looked to the direction of Loki and saw him disappear with a flash of light.  
As Loki disappeared, a white light appeared next to me. I noticed the presence of others and Peterhausen started to form fire inside of his mouth.

"Bit late there Vali. You just missed Loki."

I turned around to see Vali and the others from his team.

I had gathered everyone into the basement of my house. Seekvaira was back and was sitting by my side as the basement was filled with people.  
Vali and his team was sitting on a sofa across from me. Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, my peerage and my Brave Saints, Azazel and Barakiel were behind me participating in this. Rias and my wives were against this but calmed down once i told them that i invited them. Odin and Rossweisse were in the room next to us contacting their homeland about Loki.

I was acting as the official for the three factions and had decided that we would protect Odin to make sure his meeting is successful. The others were all fretting about how they would deal with Loki and Fenrir. They were more worried about Fenrir and how they could take him down before he could deal significant damage. The biggest problem we had was the friction between everyone in the room.  
I was the only one who was chilled out.

"Vali, is your reason just to fight?"

"Yes, i have asked Bikou and the others. They have agreed to it, does it satisfy you?"

I shrug before i reply to him.

"I'm fine with it though Azazel and the others aren't. The reason being that there is no trust between you, you are associated with the Hero-faction so you have sided with the enemy. I still have no trust in you but i know that all you want to do is fight Loki and Fenrir so i'm willing to cooperate with you."

Vali smiles towards me and the others look at me for a few seconds before finally giving in and relaxing.

"Azazel. Should we summon Midgardsormr? I believe being the True dragon can get some information out of him."

"That's an idea but why? You and your dragon pet took both Loki and Fenrir on easily without a scratch."

"I don't plan on fighting unless i need to. I have been attracting a lot of attention and powerful opponents but i have been dealing with them. The others haven't been able to get stronger apart from the training they do so i will allow them to fight Loki while Vali and his team takes on Fenrir."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Karlos."

"I'll be there just in case. It's also why we are speaking to Midgardsormr to get information about defeating them. I wont let them get killed plus my peerage will be fighting so there is some extra help, hopefully Levi-tan will help out but i'm not sure if she can because we can't afford to get others from the underworld to help out. We are stretched thin in battle against the Khaos Brigade."

"So you have actually thought about this?"

"Of course i have Azz. I'm not the Devil God just in name plus if it get's really bad i'll use my True dragon power to defeat them."

"Alright then, Karlos. I will get in contact with Tannin, i will also speak to Shemhaza about the counter measures for this. Barakiel, follow me."

Azazel then gets up and leaves the room with Barakiel on his heel.

"Sekiryuutei!"

"Yes, Monkey."

Bikou raises his hand and wears a naughty smile.

"Can i go in the indoor pool below this floor?"

"Hey! This house belongs to me and -"

I stick my hand out in front of Rias.

"This is my house! Bikou, you and the rest of the Vali team are guests here. Just relax and use the pool or utilities as much as you want, the battle simulator is also available to you."

I drop my hand from in front of Rias. Bikou jumps out of his chair and heads straight for the elevator with Kuroka and a magician following him.  
Vali just sits there and stares at me.

"Karl-kun, can i fight you in the simulator?"

"It has a built-in version of me. It doesn't have my True dragon powers yet and it doesn't think like me but it'll still be more than enough to take your whole team on."

A smirk appears on his face and he walks off. I stand up myself and go to the library in the corner of the room as the others sit and stare at me.

"Karl! How can you be so trusting of them?!"

Rias shouted out to me. I turned around to see the others agreeing with her but not as much.

"...Do you not even listen to me Rias? I said when talking to them that i don't trust them."

I turned back towards the books and picked one out about the dragon kings. I opened it and found the pages on Midgardsormr.

"Even so, why are you being so nice to them?"

"Are you fucking stupid?!"

I turned towards her filled with rage, the anger in my voice caused her to take a step back and sit down.

"Each of them are all stronger than you. I can't protect all of you in such a small space without destroying the area plus being mean to them will not do us any good, we may be able to coax them over to our side. Vali just wants to fight and the others are just following him."

I turn back to the bookshelf and get books on Norse mythology and i summon the small book on Peterhausen.

"You still have a lot to learn, Rias. Saji, get ready you'll be helping awaken Midgardsormr."

I glared at Rias before leaving the room. As i enter the elevator, i hear them start talking.  
They seem to think my anger is due to stress, they are either being too kind or are just naive.

I ride the elevator to the top floor and sit on the chair facing the horizon. I then start to read through the books i have on dragons.  
To summarize what i read, i didn't understand much. I couldn't understand the book on Norse mythology and Midgardsormr bored me.  
The small book on Peterhausen was quite brief, he lives in the basement of the castle that was owned by the previous Devil God. Peterhausen isn't a typical dragon, his specialty was ice. But due to his dragon powers the ice always attacked like fire, it came in a stream and it burnt his opponents. But it never destroyed the scenery or destroy grass and plants. His power was great enough to control it even after it left his body. Peterhausen had the same strength as the Heavenly dragons but he was much faster despite his size.

Once Azazel returned, he teleports me, Saji and Vali along with himself. We appear in a large white space with a huge dragon waiting for us.

"It hasn't been long seen we last saw each other!"

The dragon was Tannin and he shouted over to us.

"It sure hasn't Tannin."

"...So the one over there is Vitra huh. You not got him yet, Zagan-dono."

"Nah, Azazel hasn't given him the other parts yet."

"D...D...Dragon... A Dragon-king! The Ultimate-class devil...!"

Tannin stares at Saji with a confused expression.

"Why is he scared of me but not you? You hold both heavenly dragons, Tiamat, the Queen of the Dragon Kings and you are also the successor to the True Dragon."

"I know Tannin. He truly is an idiot."

I shake my head as i pity Saji. He really doesn't understand the differences despite me having a human form.

"Saji, why are you acting scared?"

"I...Idiot! He is the ultimate-class devil Tannin-sama!"

"...Zagan-dono, he really is an idiot."

I sigh profusely.

"Saji, you do know that i'm both the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou as well as the Chaos Karma king. There is also the fact that i'm the Dark Lord/Devil God and the True dragon which is seen as the top figure similar to a God for dragons?"

"Yeah but i see you everyday. It's kinda plain now."

"Do you wanna die?"

Small amounts of intense aura pour out of me and head straight towards Saji causing him to sweat and cower.

"Yes ... well ... Zagan-dono, is it ok to leave the Hakuryuukou to his own devices?"

"It is Tannin. As long as we keep our promise that he can fight Loki and Fenrir then he won't be a problem."

Azazel activates a spell while we are talking and he draws his own personal magic-circle on the ground. A light runs along it and starts to form a special symbol.

"I've only met him two or three times."

Tannin said it with a sigh. He mustn't like Midgardsormr's personality, well, he is called the 'Sleeping Dragon' so he is probably quite lazy.

"Would he awaken if it was just me here?"

"Definitely. The heavenly dragon and a dragon king plus you are the successor to the True dragon, if he didn't you could easily force him to."

"Is he a difficult dragon?"

Tannin narrows his eyes before he answers me.

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that makes his move at the end of the world. He's sleeping till his role is to start. He did come up to the surface at times, but even at those times he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the end of the World."

How the hell did he become a dragon king with that kind of attitude?

"The base of the magic circle is completed. Now everyone, stand at the location given."

Azazel then moves us all to our respective circles. I'm put in the centre with two lines coming out and leading to two other smaller circles around me.  
All of the symbols underneath us represents the marks of the two heavenly dragons and the Dragon-kings. The circle that i stood on in the centre had a marking which looked similar to the head of Great Red.

When Azazel confirmed that we were all in the right places, he uses the small magic circle in his hand and starts to proceed to do the last input.  
A shallow light starts to run through the magic circle and the place that i was standing turned a deep crimson as a red and blue light come out of my circle and run through into two other circles which were Ddraig's and Tiamat's. Vali's circle glowed white, Tannin's glowed purple, Azazel's glowed gold and Saji's glowed black.

[There is only one missing, Yu-long. His circle would be green.]

When all the circles lit up, the magic circle activated. There wasn't a response for a few minutes.  
A projection then appeared in front of us and a thin, long shape appears. The projection continues to expands until it pretty much fills the space we are in.  
The dragon was several times bigger than Great Red. It looked more like a snake rather than a dragon. It was hard to tell how much bigger he was than Great Red because his body coiled around us.

(...GUGOGOOGOGOOOOGOOOON...)

"Like i though, he's sleeping. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr."

Tannin called out to the dragon all ready annoyed by him.

(...This is a nostalgic pulse of a dragon. Fuaaaah...)

Midgardsormr then sighs and his mouth opens wide enough to easily swallow us all whole, even Tannin.

(...Great Red! ...Since when could he take a human form?...)

He seems to not be bothered by Great Red, maybe the form means more than the aura.

(Ohh, it's Tannin~. It has been a while.)

Midgardsormr then looks around at everyone.

(...Even Ddraig and Albion are here. ... Also Fafnir, Tiamat ... and Vitra..? Is it the end of the world?)

"No, it isn't. We came here today because there are things we want to ask you so we summoned your consciousness to this place."

Tannin says this to Midgardsormr but it seemed to not be the right thing to say and bored him.

(...GU...GUGOGOGOOON...)

Midgardsormr went back to sleep and resumed snoring.

"Midgardsormr. How about you answer our questions so you can go back to sleep?"

I try to encourage him to talk to us and it seems to work as he stops snoring and stares at me.

(...So what does the human Great Red want me for?...)

"I want to know the weaknesses of your brother and father?"

"His brother and father? Karl-sama, shouldn't we ask about Loki and Fenrir?"

"Different words for the same things, Saji. Midgardsormr is a dragon that was created by Loki. So are you going to tell me?"

(Wanwan and Daddy, huh? Ok, i don't really care about them. Tell me one thing though.)

"What do you want?"

(Aren't Ddraig and Albion going to fight?)

Tannin looked like he was going to answer but i speak up first.

"Not really a point. The original Hakuryuukou would be killed easily."

(..Ehhh, Original?)

"Yes, I am both the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou. I took his powers, but for now we will be working together."

(Interesting ... Wanwan is more troublesome than Daddy.)

...That was a fast transition.

(You would die most of the times if you were bitten by his fangs, but he has a weakness. The magic-chain Gleipnir created by the Dwarves can capture him. You can seal his movements with that.)

"We've already checked that. But from the reports from the North, the Gleipnir didn't work. That's why i thought about getting another method from you."

Azazel seems to be doing his work quite well.

(...Hmm, maybe Daddy enhance Wanwan. If that's the case then ask the Dark-Elves living in the certain land of the Norse world. If i remember, the elves knows a technique to power-up the magic residing within the Dwarves items. I will transmit the location of the place where the elder is living to the sacred gears of Ddraig and Albion.)

I point towards Vali.

"No, just send the data to that Hakuryuukou. I'm just here to get you to wake up, i'll only help fight if they get too wounded."

A blue circle appears on my right hand and a ring appears in my ear.

{Lyra needs you at your house.}

"Guys. I trust you to take care of everything from now on, you don't need anything else from Midgardsormr."

"Where are you off too, Karlos?"

Azazel turned round to me as i stepped away from everyone else.

"I have matters to attend to."

"Ahh yes. I heard about something with Zagan. There was also something Sirzechs asked me to tell you."

"And that is?"

"You have to get some formal wear and meet up with the nobles. They want to know about this situation."

Freakin' old nobles. They don't need to know shit.

"Fine. I just hope Lyra got it made."

I give them a half wave and teleport to my house in the underworld. When i arrive i see all the maids hectically running around the house cleaning and moving stuff around. Lyra comes over to me when they notice my presence.

"Karl-sama. You are here!"

"I am. What did you want?"

"The meeting between you and the nobles is happening here so we are busy getting the house and meeting room clean."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Why here? Are my clothes ready?"

"No idea. They are ready, i finished making them able to be worn in battle as well. They are hanging up in your room."

"Thanks Lyra. Come and get me when they all arrive."

Lyra bows to me and rejoins the other maids in tidying around. As i ran up the stairs i noticed Adena and the chef helping out.  
I got to my room and saw the clothes hooked to the handle of my wardrobe with my boots underneath them. What i wanted was something similar to Yuri Lowell's True Knight costume from Tales of Vesperia.

I had a black long sleeved t-shirt with a downward facing red arrowhead which was made thicker to absorb hits from swords, then i wore plain black pants which were pretty much leggings but a little bit baggier. I wore beige metal-plated boots which came up to my knee and covered it trimmed in red. The next addition was a red trimmed beige half cape that covered my butt and the inside of my thighs and clasped round my waist like a belt. The last addition to my formal wear/battle armour was an open button and zipper-less jacket which was long sleeved and only covered the top half of my torso, it was also trimmed in red and my shoulders were beige and were separated from the black by red lining. I finished off the look by turning my hair black and tying it up in a ponytail.

Knock!Knock!  
Two brash knocks filled my ears. The door quickly opened and i turned around to see Lyra with Lailah and Mittelt just behind her staring at me.

"Are they all here?"

"...Y-Yes, Karl-sama. The four Maous and the Lords of each major clan is here, there are also some nobles here."

"Okay. Ask them if they want any drinks or something, i'll be there in a minute."

The girls bowed before leaving my room with the door open. I turn over the cuffs of my jacket to see the insides were a red trim.

After putting the hangars in the wardrobe i leave my room and head to the meeting room. I open the door and notice everyone look at me.  
My eyes turn to the seats and see one spare chair that looked like a throne in between Sirzechs and Serafall. I close the door behind me and walk to my seat with a slightly audible dull clang of metal each time i move my feet. I sit down with all eyes still concentrating on me, they continue to look at me and i see Lyra standing next to the door with a tea tray urging me to start the meeting.

"So, What exactly do you guys want to know?"

"We would like to know what is happening about Loki and Fenrir. Myself and Lord Sitri and most worried due to our daughters being involved."

The one to answer me was Lord Gremory and he had a bit of a pissed look on his face.

"I take it you are worried because i said i was only going to help when the situation turned dire?"

"Of course! Our daughters and your wives will be in grave danger and you are just going to watch?!"

Lord Sitri slammed his fist down on the table as the other Lords and nobles all turned to me with confused looks.

"Yes, your daughters need to train. I have been doing all the fighting lately, i'm not going to let them die or get badly hurt. Both Rias and Sona will have their peerages helping out, Azazel is also giving Saji Genshiro from Sona's peerage the other three Vitra sacred gears. To top it off i will be making my peerage and brave saints help out, so both Leviathan-san and Gabriel-san of the four Seraphs will be there. Also, Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin will be there to help out and i have also got Vali and his team to help out."

The nobles start to talk amongst themselves before a random noble speaks up.

"But Vali is dangerous, how can you be so trusting of him?"

"All he wants is to fight. I can basically control him as long as i give him a worthy fight and in this case it's Loki or Fenrir, he will not attack us and even when we defeat them his team will not attack us straight out. Vali also knows he can't take me on so he won't take the chance."

They amongst themselves again and nod towards me.

"Now that that is sorted, is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"There is a party among nobles and Lords in a few days. It's mostly to socialize but there will be talks of trades in peerages, we know you still have room left in your peerage. We would be most appreciative if you would join us."

The noble across from me spoke up. His proposition was sound but the timing was a little bad for me.

"I'm not sure. If i am free and the situation with Loki is dealt with then i will be there."

I do only have three pawn pieces left. I'll deal with it when the time comes.

"If that is all then you are dismissed. Lord Agares, could you stay behind please?"

I receive a confused nod from Lord Agares as the nobles and three of the Maous stand up and bow to me before leaving the room. The maou that stayed behind was Serafall. Lord Agares sits in his chair a little nervously as he waits for me to speak.

"Calm down Otou-sama. I want to ask about 'Vaira."

"Of course. What about her?"

"Do you know anything about her currently? Secondly, does she have any medical problems or worries?"

"Ahh yes, i know that she is pregnant. Both me and my wife are ecstatic about it and no, there is no worries."

"That's good. I just want you to know that she'll give birth in 2 or 3 months and according to the dragons, we won't know the gender until the baby is born."

Lord Agares became a little worried.

"Isn't that quick for child birth?"

"Yes but it is late for dragons. There is nothing to worry about, she'll just be a little more exhausted than she normally would be."

I get up from my chair and walk to the door. I raise my right hand and open it.

"Hwyl Fawr, Tad."

I dropped my right hand down and opened the door. I left the door wide open and heard footsteps quickly catch up to me.  
The next thing i know, i feel something soft on either side of my arm and i was now finding it harder to walk.

"Yaaah, Levi-tan~ Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that Ka-tan?"

"Tell the others that i won't be back tonight, also make sure Vali doesn't do something while i'm away."

"Where are you going?"

"Ivanjica, Serbia."

I break my arm from her grasp and wave to her.

I then start to take multiple teleport circles to get to Ivanjica and it takes 5 minutes in total and i arrive in the centre of the city.  
I turn north and make my way out of town. There was only one cave entrance here and it took my four hours to find. I passed a lot of wildlife and had to kill many bandits to get there. I arrived at the entrance and a loud roar boomed out and made me shake in anticipation.

"This is going to be fun!"

* * *

**Bringing the smut ... My first time, please be gentle.**

* * *

It's the day after i became the True dragon and i find myself walking hand in hand with Gabriel across war camps in Heaven. I was surprised so see this, i didn't think they would be this large or unkempt. The barracks were messy and the people in control were slacking but Gabriel didn't tell them otherwise, i lost a lot of respect for angels. I had no idea why i was here but Gabriel made me arrive early so she could have me for the day, supposedly i was to stay over in Heaven and i was to stay at Gabriel's place. The day consisted of us going round the capital of Heaven, Levis. It was a date and it attracted a lot of attention, both good and bad. There was people who were extremely jealous of me and of Gabriel but there was also people who were nervous and scared of my presence.  
My reason for being here today was about telling Heaven that i am the successor to the True dragon but i'm not sure about tomorrow morning.

It was 8pm in the human world and time for me to do what i came here for. It was more or less a few minute broadcast and that was it. I don't know why they couldn't stream it from my house or something, they might just want high ups to be there as well. I was in a large room standing with Gabriel and two new angels, Raphael and Uriel. Uriel was a small man but looked extremely intelligent, he was known as the 'Specialist'. He took charge of the angels when it came to war, he was the tactician. He had five sets of darkened white wings, they weren't darkened by too many near fallings but from age. They were starting to become grey, the same could be said for Raphael's wings. Raphael looked a lot older than Uriel and was slightly taller. They didn't speak to me once while i was there, they spoke to Gabriel the whole time. It didn't really bother me, i was just thinking about what i would say and how to say it.

While i was deliberating what to say, Michael came into the room followed by a selection of cameras that were rolling.

"Everyone, this is him. Karl Zagan, the Dark Lord of the Underworld and the symbol of the peace treaty."

All camera turned at once towards me and Michael smiled to me.

"Hello to angels everywhere. I am indeed, Karl Zagan. This broadcast tonight is to tell you something rather unique."

Michael then came into view and stood next to me. I could see the lens on the cameras change to have us both in view.

"He has become someone rather scary but also with his attitude, kind. With his help, we won't have to worry about rogue gods or the Khaos Brigade."

"That is correct, for i am the successor to the True Dragon."

I brought a pure smile to my face as my true dragon wings shoot out of my back and take up the width of the room easily and i feel a little discomfort.

"He may be the second strongest being in existence but he is on our side so remember to be kind and formal to him."

I wave my hand in front of Michael and the camera turns to me.

"Actually, i would appreciate it if you just reacted to me like i was a friend rather than formally. It tires me out with the Devils being formal to me so i would be happier if you spoke to me you would anyone else."

"And with that we end our broadcast."

Michael shows a smile to the cameras and they shut off a few seconds later and are pointed to the ground. I then put my wings away and feel relieved that they aren't brushing against the walls anymore. Michael pats me on the shoulder and i turn to look at him, he gives me a dry laugh and walks off. That angel is a little weird.

I was then escorted out of the room by Gabriel. She took me by the hand and quickly started to pull me down the corridors of the building we are in.  
We took to a jog after a few seconds and we ended up pushing some angels to the side as Gabriel roughly pushed past them.  
We broke out of the building and ran down the street and entered the city. We stopped at the biggest hotel and entered, we rode the elevator all the way to the top. The door in front of us had a name sign which read Gabriel Bianchi ... her last name means white? Do angels even need last names?  
Gabriel brings out a key and unlocks the door, she goes through and leaves me outside with the door open. I wait a few seconds before entering to see if she turns on the lights but she doesn't.

I walk into the room gingerly and close the door. As i turn around, i feel myself shoved backwards and my back hits the door. I feel a pain for a second before my mind is moved onto something better. I can see Gabriel right in front of me and she had locked lips with me. It was sensual but not forceful, i could feel myself losing all reasoning and i wrap my arms around her and pull her in. As we finish the kiss, Gabriel moves away from me and grabs my collar. She then drags me to the bed and lies me down, i stayed lying on the bed and saw her move to a cupboard in her room and she pulled out two sets of hand cuffs.

I tilted my head in wonder, i never expected her to be kinky. My hands were then moved from the side of my body and i felt the cool metal clasp around my wrists as i was locked to top corners of the bed. The lights in the room stay off but the curtains were opened and the dusk lights filled the room showing Gabriel standing at the bottom of the bed in a white see through negligee. My eyes were peeled on her as she made her way onto the bed and started to crawl towards me. I felt her softness through the fabric as she rubbed her body against mine.

Gabriel stopped once she reached her destination and she sat up. Her weight fell upon my already hard crotch and she looked down to me lovingly and started rub me back and forth with her crotch. My breathing started to become irregular and she started to quicken her pace before abruptly stopping. Her hands came down to my jeans and she quickly got through the button and zip and quickly rid me of my restricting jeans. Once my jeans reached my feet she let go and moved her hands to my boxers and pulled them straight down with a quick tug causing my manhood to stand to attention after being freed. It was pressed down a moment later as Gabriel moved back and sat down beginning to rub back and forth again.  
This time was greeted with sensual moans from her.

"Mmm ... Aaah..."

The sounds become more and more tantalizing as she grinds her hips back and forth. An everlasting warmth fills my crotch as i feel a sticky liquid trickle down onto my lap.

"Gabriel ... did you -"

Before i could complete my question, i was shut up by a kiss. This time she got our tongues involved and they started to dance causing a light wet sound to escape our mouths as we break away from each other for air. The light weight of her body disappears for a few seconds, when she arrives back i feel a slippery warmth around my member. My body is caught up in rapture as she starts to sway her hips back and forth rubbing my cock. Her moaning was in tune with her movements, each moan would send an intense pleasure through my lower half. I feel my lower body start to fill up and get ready to explode.

"I'm gon-"

Once again i was stopped from talking, Gabriel placed her left hand over my mouth and sped up her movements. Muffled moans now started to escape my mouth as i was writhing in ecstasy. The moment i reached my climax i felt a sweet sincerity envelop my body as i fill up Gabriel with my juices. She collapses down on top of me and starts panting heavily. I stay with her on top of my for a minute before finally being overwhelmed by exhaustion and slightly rock my body.

"Gabriel~"

No answer ... she was already asleep.

7am, i woke up the next morning at 7am. I groggily lifted up my head and looked around the room to see Gabriel whistling in the Kitchen as she was making a lovely smell with the oven. I looked back to myself to see my underwear and jeans now around my waist. I shook my wrists a little to find that they were now free so i went straight to the bathroom and took a leak before washing up. When i came out of the bathroom, a plate of bacon and eggs was on the table as Gabriel was tucking into her own share.

"Come on, hurry up. You've got to attend something in twenty minutes."

"Ehhh?!"

I ran to the table and started to eat.  
I finally wake up properly as i stand next to Gabriel, we were currently standing behind Michael as he was addressing some soldiers.

"You, 50, angels have been training for this day since the peace treaty. You have gained great power and have also learned attacks that no others angels know. Today is the day you become one and the day you graduate and become knights, i will now welcome to you your Commander."

Michael turns and points his hand towards me. I look around and then walk to the podium and look out over the 50 angels, a majority of them being women ... just my luck.

"Here he is. The wielder of the two Heavenly dragons, the Chaos Karma dragon and soon the Prison dragon. He is Karl Zagan, True Dragon."

I raise my hand and wave to the soldiers below me. They were split in two sections of 24 each with the remaining two standing at the front in slightly more armour. The all stand up straight and salute in unison. Their armour was white and had dragon aspects to them, rather than plate metal they wore scales and had horns coming out of their shoulders.

48 of the soldiers all wore white dragon helms similar to my Unleash helm and then as i took in the two at the front, complete nostalgia. The two female soldiers right at the front were wearing armour identical to my Albion Unleash form.

"Hello, my Dragonauts. I hope you continue to train well and do me proud, you will be lead by the captain at the front of your section. They will be my right hands as i command you to be the strongest and most feared brigade in Heaven!"

A roar of excitement erupts from the soldiers below. Michael takes the stage again as i step back from the podium.

"May the two captains please come up here once everyone has gone back to their barracks."

Ten minutes later and the two captains join me and Gabriel up by the podium. Michael wasn't here anymore as he had to go and attend to some business.  
The girls stopped in front of us and took off their helmets before saluting.

"Captain Jessa Elri, sir!"

"Captain Erica Blamonne, sir!"

Once i saluted back to them, they dropped the salute but kept up straight.

"Girls, you can relax when talking to me in private."

I take out two cards from my pocket, 7 and 8.

"Seen as you two are my captains and i'll need constant reports from you, it would be easier to make you apart of my Brave Saints. So how about it?"

I show the cards to the girls and the brighten up and smile.

""Yes sir!""

I coated the cards in holy energy and threw them at the girls. The cards changed targets and 8 went to Erica as 7 went to Jessa.

"Alright. I want the barracks kept clean at all times, i'll be having Gabriel check up randomly to make sure to are doing everything correctly. I'll also appear from time to time, i want you to start off doing small odd jobs so i can see the capacity of my soldiers and i would also like to hear which soldiers you think are better than the others and we will make them advanced guards. Dismissed."

The girls salute as they walk off happily and i turn my attention to the table behind me which holds two stacks of 25 papers and another small stack of, presumably, rules for me to look through about something that was given to me out of the blue.

"Oh great. More paperwork."

* * *

**I've been thinking about how i would write my first lemon and hopefully it came out okay ... Pun?  
Anyway, i would love to get reviews to see if you guys enjoyed it ;)  
Peterhausen is a dragon from 'Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maou', may of been the reason i made Karl the Devil God.  
For the guest who asked me in a review, Ophis will not be in the harem but she will be something rather close.**

**Under here will be the peerages + Brave saints for those who got confused and Starlight43, Ciao.**

**Peerage: Ravel Phenex - Queen, Serafall Leviathan - Bishop x2, Marian - Knight x2, Toujou Koneko - Rook, Raeffe Roberts - Rook, Akaysha Teele - Pawn x4 and Harlee - Pawn.**

**Brave Saints: Gabriel Bianchi - Queen, Shidou Irina - Ace, Lailah - Jack, Asia Argento - 10, Xenovia - 9, Erica Blamonne - 8 and Jessa Elri - 7.**


	18. Nothing much happens

**Considerably shorter than normal chapters but it's back.  
****The start isn't typical but it definately leads into something.  
****Please don't flame, this has been rewritten 3 times and been completely different each time.**

* * *

"This is going to be fun!"

Ring! Ring!

Well that just goes and breaks the mood. I take out my phone and look at the caller id, it was Azazel.

I accept the call and hear muffled chatter in the background meaning i was on speaker.

"Yes, Azz?"

"Levi-tan told us you are in Ivanjica. May i ask why?"

ROAR!

A dragon's roar bellows out of the cave entrance filling my ears and the microphone on my phone.

"Have you ever heard of the Evil Dragon Kings?"

"Of course i have. What have they got to do with this?"

"I'm at the lair of the strongest one. He's not here but his minions are and there is something at the end of this cave i want."

"That would be?"

"The dragon egg of luck."

"Is that so? Ok then, that's all i wanted to know."

"Alright, before i go to do this. Tell Gabriel to call the two captains and get them to cooperate, just those two though."

I hang up on him and move towards the cave. I activate possibilities to form weights around my limbs and walk into the cave.

Walking down a dark and musky corridor, i come across a closed door. I try to push it open but it was jammed shut and didn't move an inch.

To the side held a small table with writing of it, i made my way over to it and a small holoscreen appeared above it. A small robot came out from underneath the table and shone a light on me and looked around my body.

The details then came up on the screen with tick boxes next to them. I then read the message on the table.

'Lair of trials. The more you limit your powers, the better the end prize.'

I disabled nearly all my powers and locked all of my weapons the only thing I could use was my spirit energy, a lot of restrictions but i should have enough strength to deal with the upcoming challenge.

Once i entered the powers to disable, the screen changed and 500% appeared on the screen. Top prize flashed underneath it, the small robot came back out a poked my body with a sharp object multiple times.

I then felt a lot of power leave my body; this cave is like a bet. Trust in your own powers and be rewarded handsomely for it. The enemies here must get gradually stronger then hopefully, I doubt the 'Evil Dragons' work in that way especially Apophis.

"Yo Dragons."

[What do you want?]

"Are you moody Ddraig? Actually I don't really care right now. I want you three dragons to show me something American by the time I have finished this dungeon. Go!"

As I took my first step through the open arch I heard Tiamat sigh as Ddraig and Albion started to bicker. As I thought, it will cause a problem. There are two things that come to mind when I think American, Eagles and the flag. Those three dragons are the same colors as the flag and that is the reason I asked them to do it, give them something to do while I'm going through this dungeon and I won't have to put up with them annoying me as they are bickering with each other. It will either become a bloodbath or a peaceful end.

I stop in front of the first door and circulate my spirit energy around my body.

"Let's see what it can do."

My energy starts to fluctuate and congregates around my hands, the energy was a white color but I could still see each detail of my hand through it. The energy started to solidify as it took shape around my hands; they became white claws with three spikes. The energy didn't fully solidify and that was so it could shift form quickly and at any time.

I place my hand on the door and a light forms in the shape of a circle around my hand. The light then shoots four separate lines of white light into each corner of the double doors. A split forms in the middle and runs through the circle, the door opens and a small scroll that glowed gold appears and floats down towards me.

I take the scroll in my hand. It was split into two, the top told me what will happen ahead and about the general layout of this dungeon. The bottom half told me the challenge to complete this dungeon. I would have one chance to get through this dungeon so I will have to be careful.

There was 5 dungeons in total. Four held enemies to fight and one was a strictly quiz or mind workout room. It would be 3 dungeons that went easy, medium and hard in no particular order, then it was the quiz room which held multiple tasks to do. The final room was the hardest and also held the guardians of this dungeon, 2 skeletal dragons. The room after that was the treasure room and according to the scroll, I would be able to gain the dragon egg as well as a whole bundle of dragon scales and bones. The other things there were 'Ring of Gyges', 'Seven-league boots' and 'Holy Tunic'. From what I know of these things, it's stuff that I already have or don't need. The 'Ring of Gyges' supposedly allowed the user to turn invisible at will, I can already do that … not that efficiently though. The 'Seven-league boots' granted the user super speed, I don't need that either. Finally, the 'Holy Tunic' it's a rather vague title which can mean many things but with it being at the end of this dungeon and something hard to find and having to go through a lot of trials means that it should be a legendary tunic so what comes to mind is the 'Seamless robe of Jesus'. It had other names like 'Chiton of the Lord'.

The challenge for this particular dungeon was labelled as easy. The challenge was to defeat 10 enemies in a particular way. 1 then 2 then 3 and then 4, I had to defeat them in that way. One enemy then two enemies would be easy. Three and four might cause a problem without my other powers but I may be able to kite them or possibly use the seal cannon.

I let go of the scroll and step into the room, it was rather narrow and could hold three people that were side by side. The door shuts behind me quickly and a single skeleton comes towards me, I could see bars across the room holding other skeletons. That must be what makes this easy, having them come in waves. I solidify the claws and attack the skeleton in front of me breaking the spinal cord in half collapsing the skeleton to the floor. The dull clangs of the bones hitting the floor were drowned out by the iron bars moving allowing 2 skeletons to attack me now.

They both came straight towards me side by side, another easy fight. I lengthened the claws and sprinted towards them and had the claws pointing outwards as I passed through the middle. The claws connected with the bones and cut them like I did the skeleton from before.

The next wave came at me like the two fronts rows in bowling. I put my claws together and built up the energy until I could feel it start to overflow.

"Holy Tiger Strike."

I released the energy by flinging my hands away from my body causing the energy to shoot out from me in the shape of three white 'X's that were overlapping each other. The energy easily passed through the skeletons and sent them to a heap on the ground and released the final wave of four. I stood up straight and relaxed, the energy started to dissipate as a large emblem started to appear behind me, it was a large red and white shield which had a tiger sitting in front of it with its teeth on show. The emblem then started to shine as more objects started to appear on it. Two identical swords were then placed blades down in front of the tiger who had its front paws on top of the grips. The emblem flashed one last time and solidified behind me as a large white ball formed in front of my chest at arm's length.

"Celestial Tiger Cannon."

I back handed the white ball with my right hand that was coated in white energy. On contact small sparks flew out in all directions from the connection and the ball increased in size before rocketing out in front of me. The boom released from the contact shook the dungeon and small stones fell from the ceiling accompanied by dust. Once the beam disappeared, the skeletons were no more but there were 4 large piles of ash lying next to each other on the cobbled floor. I waited a few seconds but nothing else appeared so I moved to the end of this dungeon and walked through an open door and followed the narrow path to the next door.

{Karl, why did you ask the three of us to do this?}

"To get Ddraig and Albion to work together?"

{Why does that sound like a question?}

"Who knows. Just see to it that they get the work done, thanks Tia."

Tiamat huffed as I approached another large door. I placed my hand on this door and two circles appeared this time as I felt the door crack under my hand. The door opened revealing to me a large open room with no wall or ceiling. The floor was flat and black, I had no idea what it was made out of just by looking. Another scroll appeared in front of me, this challenge was labelled hard. For this I had to defeat two armored skeletal knights but the condition was that I had to use the weapons I find in this room and only those weapons.

I let go of the scroll and entered the room, the doors closed behind me and a selection of swords appeared throughout the room. Walls formed in random places and held axes and bows with quivers. Another wall held a set of armor, then as the two skeletal knights formed across the room from me a sword and an axe formed on either side of me. I picked them both up and the Skeletons started to move. I made a beeline to the walls with the weapons and threw the axe towards the skeletons, I managed to cut off on of the arms but unluckily it wasn't the arm holding a sword. I then took hold of the sword in my right hand and started to look through the weapons on the wall. There were no other weapons I could really use to through unless I wanted to through arrows with my own hands. I took one of the bows and strapped it to my back with the quiver resting on my lower back. Before I could finish choosing more of the weapons, the walls sunk into the floor and appeared behind the skeletons. I ran my hand along the flat edge of my sword and was unhappy, it was rough and I could feel Knicks in the metal.

The skeleton with one arm swung his sword at me but I blocked it with my sword and kicked out at him but I had to quickly retract it as the other skeleton swung at my leg. I pushed the skeleton that I was locked in a sword fight with back and jump back, I threw my sword at him and the sword connected with the gap in between his torso and lower half. I heard the connection of the sword onto his bone and the sword then flew away, the skeleton swayed slightly but was mostly unfazed by the attack. A barrage of arrows then came out from the bow as I quickly switched to it as I made my way to the other weapons.

'Why are the arrows here anyway? They aren't going to do much with how armored these guys are.'

After I completely emptied the quiver, I took it off and threw it and the bow at the skeletons making them block it giving me more time to get to the other weapons. From the wall, I took a pair of swords that were in their own separate sheathes and stuck them around my waist and took two axes off the wall and held them in my hands. The wall then disappeared again but it didn't resurface this time. A loud voice then echoed through the room.

"These are the last weapons you can use."

The voice was emotionless but shook the room due to the sheer volume of the voice. It felt like an earthquake had hit us as I had troubled standing; it also affected the skeletons as the skeleton with one arm fell to the floor. The other skeleton didn't bother to help and started to shakily walk towards me. Once the room stopped shaking, I used the chance to end the skeleton on the floor. I ran straight to him and slashed down in the gap in his armor around it's waist with both axes and felt the bone break from the force. The other bones disappeared into thin air as the armor started to pass through the ground like a ghost. A force from behind me knocked me face first into the floor as the last skeleton had used its free hand to knock me to the ground, as I turned around I saw it raise the sword with both hands. I rolled to the side as he brought it down and jumped to my feet. The sword was then quickly swung again, this time in an upward motion trying to catch me as I got to my feet. I easily blocked the sword with one axe and swung the other axe towards the skeleton. The axe connected with the armor and cut into it leaving behind a large hole and breaking one of the rib bones. As I jumped back I threw both axes towards the skeleton but they were easily deflected by the skeleton's sword. Once I landed I sprinted back towards the skeleton as I unsheathed both swords and clashed swords, I continued to press the sword in my left hand into his sword as I retracted the other sword and then swung it towards the skeleton. The sword, luckily, passed through the gap in the armor around the waist and the sword cut through the spinal cord. I felt the resistance fade away as the skeleton collapsed on the floor and disappeared along with his armor.

As I waited for the voice to appear again, four walls formed around the room with an archway appearing on one wall. The voice didn't seem like it was going to come so I left the room and walked down another narrow corridor. This corridor was longer than the previous two and had shallow indents in the wall. There were multiple indents in between columns; coffins were resting peacefully in each indent.

When I came to the door at the end of the corridor, it opened on approach. The golden scroll for this room was on a podium a few metres into the room.

"To defeat the enemy in this room, you have to use what is not here."

I looked away from the scroll and stood in front of the podium facing into the room. It looked like a small arena; I was standing at the top of what would have been the seating area. It consisted of 5 levels in a circle and then there was a 3 metre drop to a flat ground which looked to be made out of sand.

"Hello Karl Zagan. We, the guardians of Apophis' lair, will be waiting for you in the dungeon ahead."

The loud voice boomed through the room, this time with emotion. The voice was manly and excited; he seemed to of enjoyed my fights beforehand.

"Don't think too hard about this challenge. It's pretty … simple ..."

The voice then fades away with a happy tone. Use something that isn't here … then that means I have to summon something to fight with so this room was designed for supernatural beings. I wonder if I can use my spirit energy to form an actual weapon rather than claws. Also, I guess that the challenge doesn't allow me to use my feet or fists because they are something that's here so can that also mean that I can't use my spirit energy. Technically it's here because of me but it's also not a physical object so would that make it exempt from the rules. I guess I can try my spirit energy then.

I jumped down into the centre of the arena and a bright light caused me to block my eyes from the light. Once it disappeared I uncovered my eyes and looked in dread of what I was facing. What stood in front of me was an angry looking lion which had yellow stained fangs and small patches of blood dotted all over its fur. Its mane was magnificent and it looked to form a shield around its body as it was hard to see its body.

"Well … I'm fucked."

The lion pounced at me which I narrowly dodged. As I dodged I took in the sheer size of this lion, it was bigger than a normal lion. It had to be about one and a half times bigger than a typical alpha lion. I formed the white spirit claws around my hands as I jumped back to dodge a swipe from the lion. It was quick, really quick. Almost too quick to dodge and the lion kept me dodging as he attacked me relentlessly without stopping. This went on for two minutes of non-stopped dodging, this stopped when I had my back against a wall and the lion charged at me. The lion collided with the wall and broke through it causing a part of the wall to fall down on him and form a dust cloud making me unable to see the lion. I took a few steps back to be safe and kept a sharp eye on the new hole in the wall. I then formed multiple small balls of white energy and shot them towards the whole in the wall.

The only sounds that came from the hole was the destruction of more walls. I either didn't hit the lion or my spirit energy doesn't work, is there anything else I can use? … Maybe there is one thing. A small purple magic circle started to form on my hand. This is something that isn't in this room and it is also something that can be called a weapon depending on whether it's by its own thoughts or been told to by someone else.

"Seren appear!"

The magic circle on my hand started to spin as a large purple magic circle formed on the ground next to me. The circle then started to rise into the air as it brought Seren into the arena. The magic circle then disappeared once it brought Seren completely into the picture. Seren appeared in her human form clad in purple clothing, once she looked around she instantly came over to me and clung onto my butt cape (No idea what to call it).

"Seren-chan, can I get you to help me out please?"

I look down to her and smile as she stares at my face. She continues to do so before nodding her head slowly.  
I shifted the form of my claws into a shield and got ready to pump more energy into it if need be.

We waited and waited for the lion to come out but it didn't and for some reason the dust cloud was still there.

"If you want to continue the fight then get rid of the dust cloud. System Error."

That's just a pain, this can't really be a computer system because it's just too weird to be one especially with it being in the middle of a cave. I mean really, what type of evil dragon uses a computer system to try and keep outsiders from getting to the depths of their dungeon and stealing their shit.

"This dragon!"

I heard a new voice come into my ears from out of nowhere and completely answering my question. This dungeon is really out of the ordinary, why can't it be like the ones in Skyrim with the easy dungeons. I mean the only difficult part in those were that the switch to open the doors were hidden somewhat and that was typical nearby. The dragonborn never had to fight a bloody lion with something that doesn't exist on the person or in the room.

Seren then put her hands side by side and a gust of wind shot out from them causing the dust cloud to disperse. I heard a dull clicking sound as I could feel the Lion starting to move again. Seren then started to get scared and started to blast the whole with fire, she didn't let up with it either nor did she weaken the flame. If anything it grew in size. No sound came from the Lion despite Seren filling the hole with fire but we did finish the challenge as the stadium disappeared right in front of us with a large open arch appearing opposite me.

I gave Seren a pat on the head before she disappeared and walked to the arch. As I passed through it, I felt all my power come back to me. The corridor that I began to walk down was short and the end door was in sight straight after walking through the arch. When I reached the door at the end of the corridor there was a piece of paper stuck to the door, I ripped it off to read it. 'Karl Zagan. You have done well, you have completed the task. All you have left to do is defeat the two guardians with your full power to receive the prize at the end of the dungeon.' Well, this doesn't seem like something evil dragons would do. Oh well.

'How is the American flag going?'

{It's not. The two dragons knocked each other unconscious after having a fight.}

'Wow. Good job I didn't have to hear that. Well, seems like it's you and me for this battle Tiamat.'

{Finally, I may have to make them fight each other more often.}

That is a scary thing that Tiamat just said. She could just ask me nicely and I would use her power. I summoned a desert eagle to each hand loaded with bullets made out of the 'Power of Destruction'.

'How do I get the body part guns/missiles to work?'

{Just think.}

…I don't know what I expected. I pushed open the door and was greeted by a large open room, it was extremely long and had rows of benches leading up to an altar which housed a dragon head on top. On either side of the pillar was a large skeletal dragon with piercing eyes. They weren't truly eyes but were a bright light which lay in the eye sockets.

"Zagan … you seem to be quite the dragon. Isn't that right brother?"

"He sure is brother. It seems like we will lose this one."

Bang! Bang!  
I shot a bullet from each gun connecting with the tails of the two dragons snapping off the tip. The two dragons looked at each other's tails and then to each other. Despite being a skeleton and only having emotion in their voices they were doing quite well to show that they were upset. They continued to stare into each other's eyes after looking at their tails.

Minutes passed by before I shot another two bullets, this time at their faces forming a hole under their eye socket. The dragons then looked at me and still did nothing except lie down.

"I don't feel like fighting him, what about you brother?"

"Me neither. I don't want to become a pile of bones just yet."

They nodded to each other before nodding to me and speaking in unison.

"You can pass, we concede."

Well … that isn't going to make Tiamat happy. Not happy at all although i hope all of the Evil Dragons are like this.

{…. You bastards. The three of you.}

'Three?'

{Yeah, these too bony pricks and the bastard that writes this. Sexist pig.}

'Sexist? How so?'

{7 wives that can do your bidding due to being the devil god plus all of your maids and other servants are female. Why did you think Lyra only allowed them to be female?}

'But I have Raeffe!'

{Who is Bi and wants you. Stop! Trying! To! Protect! Him!}

….I shrunk back a little as I started to walk past the two skeletal dragons who seemed as scared as I was, Seems like these dragons enjoy breaking the fourth wall. I could feel my body shaking as Tiamat was still raging inside my head. I dismissed the guns as I arrived in the treasure room. The prizes were laid onto a table as the tunic was hung up on a hook. I put the boots and the ring in my dimension space before putting the tunic on, I could feel the holy energy radiating off of it. It was enormous, it was enough to put pressure on Ultimate-class devils and force them to their knees. They would also feel scared and would possibly fear for their lives though it was weird, there was no holy energy coming off it when it was on the stand. It must amplify the wearer's holy energy in some way. I then made the tunic disappear before I picked up the egg which was lying on top of a book.

The book was the same one that told me the legend of the dragon egg but it seemed a little bigger. As I read through the book I could tell it was the same except for the fact it had a few extra pages, these pages told me what would hatch from the egg. The egg was called the 'dragon egg of luck' because the one person who found one of the eggs in the past received luck from the egg, in actuality the egg produced a miracle and these miracles depended on the wishes of the person who was able to get the egg to hatch. This book had recorded the details of the first man to hold the egg. The man's name was George Hanesworth and was an ordinary father of two in the year of 1375 and he found the egg floating down the river Severn. It didn't say in much detail but George had owed some money and was relying on gambling to get enough money to pay his loans back, and that is where the luck part comes from but the dragon part is that a dragon hatches from the egg before blowing dust on you and disappearing.

Didn't sound real to me but I kept the egg nevertheless, I can use it for something but I wonder what I want. Will the egg respond to what I want or will it focus on something and fix it? I could create anything I wanted, another universe or a brand new animal that looked like a fantasy creature. I look to the watch on my wrist to see that I have been here for a few hours meaning that everyone back home should be asleep meaning I can get back home and rest before I get bombarded with questions and complaints.

After picking a part of the house to transport to, I bring out a magic circle and teleport myself to the roof of my house just as I place the egg in my dimension pocket, and when I arrive on the roof I lie down on a lounger that faces the back of my house allowing me to look at the moon. My appearance on the roof causes a power shift in the household and I could sense people moving around and two people coming up to the roof. My lounger was on an angle so I could continue to look at the moon but also be able to see who would come through the door to the roof. A few seconds passed before the door opens to show Rias and Sona standing in the door way with their eyes planted on me.

"Hey there girls."

I stood up from my lounger and looked straight at the girls. Their eyes were elsewhere though; their eyes were locked on my black hair which was in a ponytail due to my outfit. I was still dressed in my formal armor that I attended the meeting in. The girls then broke from staring at my hair at the same time to both look into my eyes with worry. I could also feel them worry, it wasn't about the battle ahead but rather they were worried about me.

Worry is not something I need others to feel when it is about me. I can look after myself easily and they should be spending all their time and directing everything towards getting ready to fight Loki and not worrying about if I am ok. Both Rias and Sona continued to stare at me and not say a word, it was more annoying than anything so I summoned my mp3 player and put on my headphones before lying back down on the lounger. There was no point to me looking at them if they weren't going to say anything to me.

I started to look towards the sky once again and focused on the moon. It had just passed the highest point of the sky so we had just passed the halfway mark of the night.

[What do you think they wanted?]

Ddraig speaks up out of the blue, not even bothering to say anything about his fight with Albion. I then looked behind myself to see that Rias had left the rooftop but Sona was leaning against the wall next to the door staring at me. I took off my headphones before gesturing her to come over with my right hand.

'Let's see shall we.'

"Yes Karl-kun?"

"That is what I should be asking you. Why did you come to the rooftop then just stare at me?"

"No reason."

..No reason. Isn't there always a reason? If this is going to continue then I want nothing of it, actually I should start a project but out of the two I have no clue as to which. It's either the dangerous one or the pact breaking one.

'While this weird wife of mine stares what project do you prefer?'

[Pact Breaking]

**[Dangerous]**

{Dangerous}

Yet again, Ddraig goes with the stupid choice that no one would agree to. That dragon is going to make me do something regrettable one of these days. preferably not that soon.

"Are you finished Sona? If so then you should be getting rest because your fight with Loki is soon and I have better things to do than just be stared at."

Without waiting for an answer I walked straight past her and through the door to the top floor. Once I make it to the bottom of the stairs I see everyone from my peerage and brave saints along with Rias and her peerage waiting in the hallway**. **I stop to look at them for a second and lock eyes with Kiba before scowling slightly and walking off. I make my way to the elevator and take it all the way down to the bottom, a secret floor that had been put in for my private use. It was supposed to be able to take an unfathomable amount of damage and show no strain, I was also told that no noise would escape the room so it would be perfect for what I am about to do.

I take out some chalk from a cabinet against the far wall and draw a circle that is 5 metres in diameter before drawing a small X dead centre of the circle and sitting on it in the seiza position.

"It's time. Are you guys sure I can do it?"

**[I am certain.]**

{Yes. You are the only person with sufficient power to do this.}

[I also agree. Don't think you have failed if all that appears is a shrew, just look carefully.]

* * *

**4th wall broken? Too tired to care at this moment.  
****3 rewrites later and i finally finished it even if i had 4 tabs open looping Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro and Yuki Yuki Yuki for 3 hours today finishing this chapter.  
****As i said before please no flames, you can still do it but i couldn't care less for this chapter.  
****Back to the typical dumbass chapters next time right after explaining how i finished.**

**Until then it's goodbye, Ciao.**


	19. Controlling the Dream, Mega

**Well another chapter here, it's been a while.  
****The bio has been updated once again.**

* * *

An explosion reverberates through the walls of the sealed room. Smoke fills the room obliterating the magic circle that was drawn on the floor and destroying my limbs as i sat in the centre of the room. As the smoke disappears, there was nothing new to the room, no dents nor life.

The summoning was a failure.

"..Well…I hadn't expected it to work."

I stood up and stretched each part of my body after my Phenix powers regenerated my limbs. After a few seconds I was good as new. Giving the room a final look over there was nothing out of the ordinary so I left the room.

[Yo Karl.]

'What do you want Ddraig?'

As I started to climb the stairs into my house from the bunker underneath, Ddraig started to talk to me.

[We were thinking of utilizing more of Great Red's powers but we need more room. You are a part of Great Red so you can play around with his abilities but you don't have the room for it.]

'Ok, you want to get rid of some sacred gears or powers?'

[That is correct. They are copied versions and not the real thing so they can get destroyed or replaced. We will use the power behind the sacred gears or whatever to create a Sacred Gear.]

'Hmmm … so I can learn to use his powers before I unlock a balance breaker form?'

[That is the idea behind it. You will of course have the 'juggernaut drive' which will be your actual Great red form. We will call that 'True Apocalypse'. We already have an idea for the looks and we have a colour scheme, those two are dealing with the tech side as I have to contain the power while the process happens.]

'I thought this conversation was a little too smart for your muscular brain. You are the only one free so you have to tell me?'

[Well … when you put it that way I don't wanna say anything but yeah. Give us a name and we should have it done by the time you go against Loki that is if you are needed.]

'Alright give me a few minutes.'

I make my way into the living area of my house as the junior devils are watching the Pokémon show based on me. As I sit down, my lap is occupied by both Koneko and Ravel who glare at each other as they sit on a leg each.

A Sacred Gear to use my True Dragon powers. I could use names surrounding him for it, Dream Drive for the actual Sacred Gear maybe. It could be something more menacing if it's about Great Red though. If they are using or destroying the sacred gears I don't use then it would make sense for them to use one as a base and rewrite it from there leaving a few sacred gears to use. Only one though goes with Great Red's power, Forbidden Valor view, it uses the eyes of the beholder for its power. Eyes can be used for 'Dreams' or 'Illusions', you have to close your eyes to dream and Great Red looks into dreams so that makes sense.

Another language will work fine for it, make a basic name sounds more impressive but the language is away from me. Latin or Gaelic. It would have to be Latin then, Gaelic is Scottish, Irish and Manx so it doesn't really work nor is it an official language.

'Ddraig, the standard form is 'Somnium Repelle'.'

[Okie dokie sounds good to me. We will be getting busy now.]

They'll probably use up a lot of stuff. There are quite a few things that are unneeded Vampire powers, Forbidden Valor view and a bunch of different magic and swords that I have no use for. My swords will probably be cleared out leaving a few things.

"Hey Karlos, you are here. We got an hour before we set off."

Azazel briefly pops his head around the corner to speak to me before going away again, probably to inform the others. All the juniors bar Ravel leave the room to go and get ready, Ravel takes the opportunity to take up all the space on my lap.

With the time narrowing down, I can feel the influx of the powers in this household. I can feel the newer powers of my two captains from heaven filling Gabriel's room along with Lailah, my maid. Both Asia and Xenovia would be fighting with Rias but other than that I was unsure of the strategies and who was fighting who. I am pretty sure that Vali and his team will be fighting Fenrir though.

Ravel starts to cling to my chest and I can feel her shaking a little. This was to be her first proper fight in the current situation, she hasn't been worried before because she had her Phenix powers and was in Rating Games so there was nothing to fear but now she is up against Loki an evil God. Putting Ravel aside, a lot of people in my house are feeling slightly scared at the battle ahead I daresay mostly because I am putting off fighting until it is serious.

"Don't worry Ravel; I won't let you fight just yet. You need a little more training before you fight, you can hang with me until I have to step in."

I place my hand on her head and move it back and forth slightly. She looks up into my eyes and smiles softly. Allowing myself to relax I find myself asleep rather quickly.

**Later in the evening**

I was sitting on a chair in the corner of the roof of a high rise hotel on the suburbs of town. Ravel was sat in the chair next to as the others were pacing back and forth around the rooftop. Vali and his team were quietly talking between one another on the opposite side of the roof to us. Rias was off to one side with her peerage and Barakiel as they had their own task to do. My peerage and brave saints were all together; Gabriel was looking after them and acting in my stead as King. Sona and her peerage were just slightly in front of me as they had been tasked with support as they were more defensively orientated. Finally there was Tannin; he was just floating around in his miniature dragon form going from group to group keeping everyone calm. He truly is a nice, calm dragon.

There were only three people missing here, Azazel, Serafall and Saji. Azazel was with Odin for the meeting and Serafall was helping the other Maous with business in the Underworld. Saji was in the Grigori institute where he is being trained in using the other Vitra sacred gears. He would be coming here later when he has learnt enough to be safe in battle.

As we were waiting Rossweisse, Odin's bodyguard, appeared on the roof with us and took a place in between the three peerages. Tannin stopped his morale boosting and took his place by Rossweisse's side.

The magic surrounding us started to distort as a part of the sky broke and cracked open. A large hole formed in the sky and Loki appeared from it being followed by the giant ash-grey wolf, Fenrir.

"Target Confirmed. Mission start."

Barakiel said it into a communication device that was implanted into his ear and a large barrier formed around the hotel. Sona then activates a magic circle along with her peerage and starts to transfer us all along with Loki and Fenrir to our battlefield.

Loki senses it but decides to do nothing as he smirks.

We were all covered a blinding white light as we are transferred to our destination. It was an abandoned ancient mine which hasn't been used for a few hundred years.

"So you aren't fleeing."

Rias says it full of sarcasm causing Loki to laugh.

"Of course not. Even if the Devil-god is here, I can't allow Odin to do as he likes. I have come more than prepared so I will deal with you quickly then go back to the hotel and disband that meeting."

He has prepared? Is he calling for help or has he done something to Midgardsormr? He is his father so could he have made another one that has a sole focus of fighting? That surely is a possibility.

Barakiel and Loki stare each other down for a good few seconds before 5 pairs of black wings sprout out of Barakiel's back. It seems like this fight has begun.

Tannin transforms into his standard dragon form and attacks Loki by firing a large ball of fire that was easily countered by Loki. Vali and his team charge towards Fenrir as it does the same. Rias along her peerage and Barakiel start to attack Loki alongside Rossweisse and Tannin. My peerage and Brave saints have the task of alternating their attacks between the enemies in an attempt to help out the losing side or the side which is dealing as much damage. My two captains had summoned their armor and started to fight alongside Lailah and Gabriel.

My two captains were taking their positions seriously as they worked in coordination with the others and looked out for others as they intercepted attacks that would go towards anyone.

As we sat at the back Ravel was sitting forwards her in chair while shivering slightly. She had put her left hand around my right hand and tightened her grip; I had no chance of escaping without getting serious so stayed calm and tried to invoke some of my power into the air to calm her down. It wasn't as effective as the finger poke but it works as a gradual effect.

[Karl, it's ready. Somnium Repelle is done and is based off of your 'Forbidden Valor View'.]

'Quicker than I had expected, give me the lowdown.'

**[Well there is no balance breaker but we are limiting what you can do at certain times. Like the stages you went through for your Boosted Gear.]**

{Yeah, the original state will have your eyes change to a gold color, the same as Great Reds. This first stage will have you using his power of 'dreams' that influence your opponents. It will disguise you or your teammates as a figment of his dreams so they could be something that's not there or something that he couldn't fight. The next stage is a pair of crimson fingerless gloves but you won't have the gold eyes as this will affect using his power to fight. These gloves will become any weapon because it is a 'Dream'. The third and final stage is similar to the original; your eyes will go half gold and half red. Not one eye red and the other gold but both being red and gold. This combines your ability of 'Dreams' to work on you and your opponent, this will allow you make only one person you enemy or only you viable for a fight as well as the original ability from the gold part of your eyes. The red portion influences attacks making them seem stronger or weaker.}

[After that is the abilities combined which not being a Balance Breaker, it is similar. You will be able to use the gloves along with your eyes.]

**[You will have to train a lot with them; you should only use your eyes on weaker enemies or in the battle simulator just to be safe. To stop you from using your eyes in a battle like this, we will choose which form you use in battle until you have progressed far enough.]**

'Awesome. What else did you use up for this?'

{We deleted your vampire powers but with everything floating around you probably didn't feel a change. We forced Ddraig to give up his 'Bankai' and we also had to give up Albion's robot to make it even … Ddraig really is a kid. Seren acts older than him. Finally, we got rid of a whole lot of your swords. There were random styles of the same enchanted swords so we left you with one style of each enchantment. Ala-Gladius and Ascalon have been moved to your personal dimension to free up space as well.}

[That's it for your new 'Sacred Gear' … if you can call it that. Ho-oh has got something to tell you.]

'…What's up Ho-oh?'

'**Ah yes … a little something you would enjoy. When me and Lugia were first awoken, we decided to wait to tell you this as we wanted to see how you used the armour. You don't use our armour forms that often so we have another way of use; summon us directly in our forms. With the help of the other Legendaries, we used our power to give our forms in these bracelets. I would like to go along in this battle, please select a suitable partner for me.'**

I summoned the bracelets but Ho-oh's was the only bracelet that appeared. On the bottom side of the bracelet now held a thin tube full of green liquid as the other side held the word 'Ho-oh'.

'**A lot more information, as you know, has been released for the 6****th**** Generation so we have sent all the bracelets back for more information and the newer bracelets to be made. The others have got all of theirs back so it is just you; they also have a choker necklace which holds the ability for mega-evolution.'**

Mega-evolution huh? If that's the case then my party already has one.

'Alright summon Lucario along with you. Then summon the bracelets for Tropius, Multi-form Eevee, Arcanine and Braviary.'

Five new bracelets appear of my forearms as I feel something tighten around my neck before loosening slightly. I run my hand over my neck to feel a thin band there and I use my hand to follow it as it goes all the way around my neck.

'**Alright then, I will summon myself and Lucario. You will have to do the mega-lution.'**

In front of me, two red and white balls appear out of nowhere and drop to the floor exploding on contact. The ball on the left explodes into a bright stream of rainbows as feathers fall onto my lap with Ho-oh shooting out of the ball flying into the sky and surges straight towards our enemies. The ball on the right explodes with a blue light as Lucario appears before me. He stood on his two legs as if he was standing on his toes and looked straight towards me and nodded. His eyes were stern; they looked like they were ready to fight.

I slowed my breathing and placed a finger on the necklace causing a large lilac ball to eat Lucario. A flurry of green and blue lights escapes from the necklace and shoots towards the ball causing it to crack. The ball cracks into 8 pieces and starts to shake as it implodes in on itself revealing Lucario in his new form. The two black bits which stuck out of his neck grew in size and were now fluttering around in the air as the ends had turned red; in addition to the new size there was another bit that was completely black. His cream chest had grown and the fur was now overflowing as it formed a high collar around his neck and also a bushy tail to form out of the fur that extruded from his back. New spikes had formed around his body as 8 spikes now appeared on his body, there were two small spikes sticking out next to the one in his chest. A slight smaller spike grew on each hand just under the original one as his fist turned to a reddy-brown color similar to that of a brick. His legs also had a similar treatment as a black line took up the first third of his leg before joining into a block of black which surrounded his knee area in a spike shape down his leg. The final third was the same in colour to his fist and had now gained spikes; it gained 2 larger spikes followed by two smaller spikes just above it.

With a blue ball forming in each hand, he ran straight towards Fenrir and shot the balls towards nowhere. The balls passed by Fenrir but started to curve and hit him from behind, he was using Aura Sphere.

'**When we are in our actual forms we can use any move in our move set but you are still restricted. We also gain each ability we can have; there is no time limit to use just our hp gauge.'**

That seems over-powered, especially Lucario. With the adaptability which strengthens his attacks, Steadfast that increases his speed if he is staggered from an attack, Inner focus which stops him from being staggered and justified which raises his attack when he is hit by a dark power. Lucario can become a seriously strong Pokémon; hopefully Inner focus and Steadfast work together rather than counter act each other.

Ho-oh kept to the sky as he was exerting his pressure ability which caused Loki to be fatigued twice the normal amount of any action. He was shooting streams of fire and rainbows down on Loki. Both of my Pokémon were keeping the enemies busy as it gave the others a little time to rest and attack again.

Ho-oh was keeping to simple fire moves from the sky whereas Lucario was running around nonstop at a high speed attacking Fenrir with an assortment of moves. At times, Lucario was moving as speeds I couldn't see so he could attack from any angle if possible.

"Ravel, wanna join them?"

I look to Ravel who was sitting in her chair beside me. I quickly activated Arcanine's bracelet leaving me in a new form. I was wearing an orange shirt with an equally orange pants and shoes that were accented by black stripes that ran across randomly. A bushy white tail appeared on my lower back as a white ring of fur collected round my ankle. My hair also changed becoming identical to Arcanine's, my fringe was running backwards and was spiked upwards at a diagonal as the rest of my hair was done in the similar manner as the back portion grew in size but was still spiky with the final change being that it was now a cream colour.

I put my hand out towards her which she gingerly took as she activated her own armor form which was Moltres. Her flame wings sprouted out of her back and nearly doubled in size becoming the same size as my True dragon wings. Streams of fire in the shape of a bushy tail started to flow out of her lower back along with small flames that surrounded her hair while giving of wisps.

Her transformation wasn't as extreme as mine but they are both Phoenixes in truth so they wouldn't have to do a full fusion. I quickly pulled her onto my back and used Extremespeed to get to my peerage where I dropped off Ravel with the others.

"Loki, it's about time you brought in your help."

My words were hot; each word came out with an orange flame. My peerage around me took a step back as I was being coated in flames. The ground under me was being singed by my flames. My body was being coated in flames as I was readying myself for an attack.

Crack! Crack!

Multiple cracking sounds fill the air around me as my eyes are still on Loki who was looking elsewhere.

"Sekiryuutei. I will be seeing you later, we will deal with Fenrir."

I look to my right and see a large magic circle moving around Fenrir before it disappears transporting Fenrir and the Vali team to another location. That now leaves Loki and whatever emerges from the magic circles that were behind him.

Out of the magic circles came a lot of dragons identical to Midgardsormr if it wasn't for their lack of size. The others around me quickly moved to the side and started to attack the dragons as Lucario stood next to me. Ho-oh was still in the sky as he was shooting fireballs at the dragons.

"Let's see how you take on these two. Sköll! Hati!"

Above us appear two large magic circles with large wolves on them. They looked similar to Fenrir, especially when they howled in the moonlit sky.

"Lucario, you take on Loki. I'll deal with the wolves."

Lucario quickly nodded as we walked away from me and stood a few metres from Loki with his fists raised. Loki stood there and laughed.

"Hahaha … this familiar is going to fight me?! You better deal with those two quickly if you want him to survive. Those two are sons of Fenrir, their specs are a little lower but their fangs are still as sharp."

The wolves both jump down from the magic circles baring their teeth as they drop down towards me. I raise my arms up to block their attacks but it doesn't happen as the canines of the two wolves are embedded into my forearms causing me to groan out in pain.

I swing my right arm towards my left causing the two wolves to collide with each other and I jump back to heal my arms. I was waiting for several seconds but nothing was happening, my Phenix powers weren't healing my wounds. I could feel the blood boiling around and my body started to feel irritated.

{The ability of Arcanine is working against the Phenix ability. The fire from Phenix is being absorbed by Arcanine to dramatically increase your flames at the cost of your healing.}

Tch … I am going to have to be careful.

"Flame Charge."

I coat myself in fire as I charge towards Hati with speed that was constantly increasing. I tackle Hati down to the ground as I take his legs from under him.

"Somnium Repelle."

The gloves appear quickly on my hands but change again into spikes as the each fist becomes one large spike. I then start to jab the wolves with the flame covered spikes. Attacking them one at a time was not working as the other was too quick and I wasn't able to get a decent hit in as I would barely have time to graze one of the wolves before being chewed on or knocked away by a claw.

My Arcanine armour and fur were constantly being regenerated although the orange was now darker as it was being soaked in with my red blood.

{You should deactivate the Arcanine armour, you'll have the wounds for a while but the Phenix ability can start to heal them.}

I do as Tiamat says and deactivate the armour leaving myself in my formal armour. My hair changes to black and tied up along with the armor and I charge again at the wolves. As I strike one in the chest, a whistle comes from Loki which is instantly reacted to by a wolf and Lucario who lands a punch straight into Loki's gut.

Hati charges straight at the others as I am sent rocketing into the ground by Sköll who joins Hati.

"Gaaah!"

As I get up I see both Barakiel and Tannin taking the attacks from the wolves. Anyone else and they would have been killed.

"Lucario … end him now."

My eyes shift to the dual red and gold colour as the ground underneath me is completely destroyed by a severe red aura.

"Great Red, you better help me out here. True Apocalypse."

The whole sky completely distorts and turns purple as a crack forms, it opens slightly but a large pure orange flame is released and destroys all copies of Midgardsormr that was scattered around the battlefield. The crack fills up but the sky stays distorted as my body eventually starts to change.

I take the form of a young Great Red as I look identical in look but different in size. I only manage to break 50 metres in length as my height easily rivals a tall skyscraper.

The Wolves were now being dwarfed by my size but didn't give up on their assault as they quickly let go of Tannin and Barakiel and charged towards me. As they charged, Tannin flew back away from the battlefield and applied a vial of what seemed to be Phenix tears as Barakiel was being tended to by Akeno. Asia was staying with Sona to stay safe as she was also helping to keep up the field.

A swipe from my right claw stopped the advance of the two wolves and knocked them to the floor. Lucario was fighting evenly with Loki now who was starting to tire unlike Lucario who seemed to have unlimited energy and stamina.

One of the wolves then jumped up at me but I caught him in my jaws and chomped down cutting straight through the flash biting it in half. I picked up my right claw and placed it down on the remaining wolf. I open my mouth to speak and the lifeless wolf drops from my mouth hitting the ground in front of me with a dull thud.

"Lucario, do it. Close Combat … continuous."

Lucario bends his knees slightly as his left side becomes closer to Loki than his right. With his fists clenched he starts to rain down punches on Loki. His arms were blurred out from the speed as you could only see his body and his fists strike Loki who looked to be wailing his arms around in frustration as he seemed to be unable to defend from Lucario's assault.

The wolves from under me disappear so I allow myself to turn back to normal. I changed into bland clothes with a t-shirt as I looked at my wounds left from the two wolves. There was large puncture marks all over my arms as they seemed to be connected by thick claw marks.

Looking back to Lucario, I saw Ho-oh return himself back to my bracelet as Lucario continues to assault Loki.

'How long can Lucario keep up his Close Combat?'

'**At that speed? … A minute.'**

That's bloody impressive; I don't want to have a fistfight with him. Maybe I can use that to fight Sairaorg.

Using Twilight Healing, I form a large ball of green energy and walk to Barakiel who is being supported by Akeno. I then slowly make the ball enter into Barakiel's body that squirms a little. Halfway into it and he was standing better and hardly being supported. Once the ball completely entered his body, he was standing up properly but was being supported by Akeno.

"Raeffe, come and help hold Barakiel. Rest of you, well done. You can relax; Asia will come and relieve whatever wounds you have received soon. I will also help once I have dealt with Loki."

After giving everyone small orders and the all clear, I leave them and walk towards Loki who was lying on the ground effectively knocked out as he was beaten to a pulp by Lucario. As he saw me, Lucario showed me a small smirk before dismissing himself back into his bracelet.

He didn't look any different from when we started but he had lost over half of his hp in that fight alone.

I then coated Loki in my magical power and placed seals all over his body before teleporting him to a prison in the Underworld, for safe keeping.

**A few days later**

The meeting was successful; Odin and the Japanese gods hit it off. They are going to continue to talk as they haven't finalized anything yet but they are close to working together. Once the meeting had finished, Azazel took Loki from one of our prisons and to somewhere in the fallen part of the Underworld. Loki was placed under 4 layers of heavy seals, there was my devil seals, then Azazel's fallen seals, then Rossweisse's Norse seals and finally a layer of my dragon seals. It was safe to say he wouldn't break out of them and be pretty useless for a long time.

We didn't hear back from Vali afterwards so I don't know whether he is still alive or not but I can assume that he is. There are a few reasons for that, Fenrir didn't return to Loki and Kuroka hasn't made an entrance to get Koneko so she is probably with Vali somewhere.

The whole Occult Research club has gathered in the clubroom with their being a few notable things. The clubroom now took up the whole of the top floor and was open plan, there were only 3 doors. One door was at the top of the stairs into the club room and then there was a door on each wing which opened up to a decent sized storeroom which had a bed in it for one reason or another. We were all given parts of the room each; I had the left wing all to myself as I had my own work and both my peerage and Brave saints when they were around. The rest of the room was divided nearly equally for the others but Rias still had a larger space due to being the president of the club.

They still all decided to funnel into my area when it was a group discussion. As much of a pain that they are, they do make it easier for me at times. Especially when I am swamped with paperwork which seems to be all I'm doing now that the Khaos Brigade have become well known terrorists. I have so many papers about our legions and then construction in the underworld to strengthen our buildings and defenses.

"The school trip is coming up soon."

I looked up from my paperwork to hear Raeffe say that as he was relaxing back on a chair.

"That's true, I have organised for our year to go to a hotel I own there."

"How are we getting there?"

"I believe it's by … train."

Raeffe turned his head to look straight at me. I knew what he was thinking and I started to work up a sweat.

"…So are you going to be on the train with us?"

"…Yes. I have Karli, Kay and Marian in my group so all should be well."

"What happens when you curl yourself into a ball?"

I let out a dry laugh.

"Well … I expect some pictures of it to be taken by the girls and the newspaper club. Boy is that going to be a popular article."

"I could make a lot of money off of that … I could also take pictures at home; you do have your top off most of the time."

"… Just do what you want. Also don't go overboard with your peeking with those two perverts, I've had enough of the girls around school complaining that we are friends."

"I'm doomed!"

A loud scream breaks me away from my conversation with Raeffe; I couldn't see who it was so I got up from my seat and looked for the culprit. When I found the voice, I saw that it was Rossweisse. She had her shoulders down in a slump and was being comforted by Rias.

"I worked so hard for Odin-sama but he left me in Japan. I can't do my job properly. I'm a Virgin!"

…Virgin…

"I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!"

…That's…That's just mean. Using the power of the evil pieces, I called Raeffe over and whispered in his ear.

"_You see Rossweisse here … She is a virgin who has never had a boyfriend, say that you find her attractive and will go out with her … If you don't go for it I'll push her onto Azazel."_

Raeffe seemed to straighten his back next to me and stood a little taller. I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him there and I shook my head to mean 'Not yet'.

"Mou, don't cry Rossweisse. I made sure you could work in this Academy."

"Hey! I don't remember you asking me that."

Gaining all of their attention I was wearing a confused face.

"I did submit an application … since when do you deal with stuff like that?"

…Ughh…I did it again. I really need to read all of my paperwork.

"Putting my incompetence aside, since becoming the Dark Lord I own all rights to the school. Plus I am the headmaster."

"You did something like that?"

Rias did a little facepalm.

"Well … it was Lyra's idea plus I thought I might be able to give it to Sona. You know how she is and learning, it could be a present for her. 'Hey Sona, Happy birthday. I bought you your old school as a present'. It's sure to get her all hot and bothered."

"What will get me all hot and bothered?"

Both of my eyes rose slightly along with my ears as I heard Sona's voice behind me. Not wanting to turn around, I kept looking forward and sweat dropped from my chin.

"Oh … nothing. I was just thinking that we haven't slept together alone for a while … Ahaha."

"We slept alone the other night … or did you find it that boring that you forgot?"

I keep looking forward and swallowed as I tried to think carefully of what to say next.

"No no not at all. It was just so good that I can't wait to do it again."

"Is that so? I'll have to let you off then … Headmaster."

…Fuck. Wanting to change the subject, I summoned my tablet and looked for the job application for Rossweisse.

"Hmmm … History … World History it is. Have fun, Rossweisse-sensei."

"Does this mean I have a job?" I nod to her. "Great! …but will I be able to live in this country? If I returned home I would be shunned by the others, they'll think that I abandoned Odin-sama for returning home after he did."

I breathed a heavy sigh.

"No you'll live with us. There are plenty of rooms left, there should be a room left on Rias' peerages floor … about that, why not become a devil too? There are a lot of privileges; you'll make a whole lot of money. You'll be affiliated with Gremory and the Devil God."

I brought out a document in exchange for the tablet and moved towards Rossweisse showing it to her.

"Look, this is the base salary and the rest is all additions you can receive based on your performance."

"It's amazing! You devils get paid so much; the base salary is totally different."

Hooked!

"I know, you see this question mark here? It's determined on your contracts, it will fluctuate a lot plus with you being a Valkyrie I'm sure you'll get a lot of them."

Her eyes widened a little more, anymore and they would burst out of their sockets.

"I can do a lot if I agree. The Gremory clan is well known and is a household who had their family promoted to a Maou; the next heir is also married to the Dark Lord who is the Lord of Zagan. Zagan was a respected clan, even among us from the North."

"That's definitely true. Why not accept it? Rias has two rook pieces that are absolutely itching for you."

"I feel like this is destiny. Ever since I met you guys in the hospital in the Underworld, I thought it would turn out like this."

Yes, deal accomplished. I might have to play poker with her sometime; she would be a good opponent if she is money conscious unlike me.

I signed the contract with my name and then Rossweisse also did it. I passed the paper to Rias as she took out her two Rook pieces.

"While I remember Rossweisse, I promised Rias that when she got a new Rook I would give that person some of my power. I'll be sure to make you stronger than a metre thick wall of Carbyne."

'Is Carbyne that strong?'

{Yeah. It hasn't been known about for long but it's as strong as dragon scales and more durable too.}

Well … I may have just lied to someone … again. Ehh they'll forget about that soon enough.  
Rossweisse then bows down to us.

"Everyone, I have reincarnated into a devil. It seems like the annual salary of the Underworld and their insurances are more appealing than those of my homeland. Please take care of me from now on."

Hmm … maybe I should have got her a job as a debt collector rather than a teacher. I'm sure the problem goes back to me not paying attention all the time.

"And so, everyone, my last Rook will be her, Rossweisse."

'You guys. Get about 10% of defense sorted along with some magic, let Ddraig pick.'

I heard both Albion and Tiamat sigh as Ddraig let out a sinister laugh. Was that really a bad thing to do? I took a step forwards and raise my arm so my palm was opposite Rossweisse's chest. White lights started to pour out of the ground underneath me; straight away I knew Ddraig said a crazy number.

"Guys, you might want to shield yourselves. Copy."

The white lights shot out from the floor and bounced around the room like white bouncy balls. My placed my hand on Rossweisse's chest as a magic circle appeared on the top of my hand. Jeez Ddraig, what is wrong with you?

[Hey! You are the one who allowed me to do this and you are still going along with it.]

'I don't see your point.'

"Transfer."

The white lights bounce off the wall and are attracted to my arm covering it. The white light starts to die down as little by little they are being absorbed into Rossweisse who was making pained groans.

As I release my hand from Rossweisse's chest, she drops to her knees and starts to pants heavily as she was out of breath. I summoned the glasses that Tiamat made me and looked over Rossweisse, her magic reserves were out of control and Rossweisse was trying to calm them down.

I knelt down next to her and started to coat her in my magic hoping that my ability to calm people down would help here. A faint blue light surrounds Rossweisse and her magic starts to stabilize.

"Albion, how much of my magic did Ddraig isolate?"

**[…Around 35% of your magic.]**

"He what? That's over four times as strong as Rossweisse initially was, is he trying to kill her?"

**[Who knows, that dragon's brain really is pure muscle.]**

I turn to Raeffe as he stands behind me and whisper in his ear.

"_Take her on a tour of the school. Say that you'll help her train as a fellow rook, then when you are about to re-enter the old school building confess to her."_

Raeffe nodded sharply to me and flashed thumbs up as he stepped forwards.

"Rossweisse-sensei, if you would like I can show you around the school. Both Rias and Karl-sama have paperwork so they should be a little busy and in their stead I can show you around."

"Ahh please do. Zagan-sama, I hope you can induct me into the school soon."

I nodded to her and they went on their way.

"Ahh … Raeffey is growing up. I'm going to have to increase his defenses now that Ddraig is an idiot."

I threw my hands up into the air as I yawned.

"…Back to work, I guess."

* * *

It was the next Monday following the introduction of Rossweisse into the peerage and we were all now in the Underworld. We weren't skipping school as I had made this week a holiday to prepare for the school trip, mostly to give time for people to get properly sorted for it so we have a week in school finalizing only the details and readying everyone for the trip. It seems that they all found out that they were being taken to a hotel that I own. As we speak it is currently being cleaned and changed, supposedly they are making an extra floor for me to stay at as I quote 'Not even the Grand executive suites are befitting of me'. I told them not to worry but they insisted, even so it was a little out of the way.

Whilst I was in the Gremory territory, my peerage was at my house in the Zagan territory. They are making their own rooms I think and will probably get to training; Raeffe was looking forward to trying out his new defenses so he is fighting both Marian and Kay. He will not be able to move after those two finish with him.

To cut a long story short, we had just arrived in the Gremory territory by train as the two new pawns along with Rossweisse hadn't been registered yet. The only reason they were allowed in before was because of me.

As we got off the train, there were two lots of supporters there. The ones for Rias and the ones for me, the supporters for Rias were just the servants from her household but for me it was the fan girls or should I say the most extreme ones who send me the 'interesting' presents.

"Rias-sama/Zagan-sama!"

Screams erupted all around as we stepped off the train along with the others. The three new additions were shocked at the welcome, even though it wasn't for them.

"Karl-sama, I would appreciate it if you would sign some autographs. I have dealt with these girls for a while now and it is becoming a pain."

Grayfia was standing behind me welcoming the others.

"I give you permission to forcefully remove them next time. As per your request, I'll deal with it this time."

Waving to Rias and the others I walked to my fans whose screams only got louder and louder.

"So who is first?"

As I took out a pen, I learnt that those words were not the ones I was meant to say to a group of hormonal girls. Especially when I already have a harem as the girls broke through the barrier that was set up to keep them together and I was pretty much attacked by them. The girls had tackled me to the floor and I was feeling hands all over my body, as weird as it was it wasn't that bad and didn't feel bad but it did feel wrong.

Seeing as this situation would not be resolved easily, I decided to just get rid of them before Rias gets involved.

"Teleport."

A large black magic circle appeared above the girls on top of me and surrounding me. It shined and shot down smaller magic circles that surrounded each girl and closed in on them teleporting them away and off of me. With no more weight on top of me I got up and patted down my clothes.

"Really, do girls go that wild for a man in formal clothing?"

I said as I hung my arms out to the side. For the first time in a long time, I was wearing formal clothes as I had meetings to do while in the Underworld. The nobles here sure are a pain.

As I still wasn't going to wear a suit jacket as I found them too stuffy I was in a black waistcoat that was covering my white shirt and black tie.

"Where is Sirzechs?"

"I'm here Karl-kun."

He appeared from behind Grayfia and came over to me.

"Now let's go, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama are waiting."

Sirzechs led me off to one of the carriages that were here to pick us up. Grayfia leads the rest of the peerage into the other two carriages.

"So Karl-kun, it seems that the Zagan territory is thriving. Along with the respect and equal happy grounds between each clan you have increased the profit you are gaining."

"I'm sure it's mostly due to being the Dark Lord but I have a feeling that the things I have done to improve the territory are also a factor."

"That's correct, the money you are receiving from the Pokémon show is steadily high but you also have the programme which has just started showing everywhere. I have the statistics from the first two episodes."

As he says it he passes me to pieces of paper, one for each programme. They then listed each place they were being viewed and the total views. The places were the underworld for both devils and fallen angels, Heaven, Valhalla and Earth. It's become a major programme on Earth and we are all being credited for it, though the major population of viewers come from the Youkai.

"It's doing great. That's going to amount to a large income."

"Uh-huh … the families of your brides and using the money for things they put at the bottom of their lists that shows how much money that is being produced."

I wonder why it is so popular. Is it because of the actors or the comedy I wonder?

"Anyway aside from that, there was one thing I definitely wanted to talk to you about."

"That would be?"

"The medical business. We are thankful that you have been able to improve what we can heal using the help and knowledge of the other factions but a lot of the other factions are getting annoyed because it is restricted to your territory which only has one large hospital."

I summon my tablet and start to look through the letters about hospitals and general medicine queries. I summon two of the letters and pass them to Sirzechs.

"They are what I'm doing next with the hospitals. It's still really in trial; a lot of the ingredients are hard to come by so they are still being tested. Lyra, my maid, is busy looking for the ingredients and also testing alternatives. It's a lengthy process. The other thing is that only a few doctors and nurses are trained with this information."

"Oh … then that's ok. Is it ok if I keep these documents? The first meeting is about the hospitals anyway."

"Sure, I have copies."

As I put my tablet away, the carriage comes to a stop and the door opens up with a butler standing outside.

"Good afternoon Sirzechs-sama, Zagan-sama."

The elderly looking butler holds the door open for us as we step out just in front of the gates to the Gremory castle. I then stood with Sirzechs just outside the gate as we waited for the other two carriages to get here.

'Karli, Seren. Come out.'

Their two magic circles appeared in front of me where they both came out. Karli came out while stretching as she looked around, Seren went straight to my side and took my hand as she seemed to cower behind me slightly. She looked around the age of a 10 year old now; she sure has grown up fast. Day by day, she looks more and more like me.

The dragons had their reasons which for once I was ok with. They didn't have a human form so they couldn't model her human form after themselves so they used me which is alright but it's getting a little weird. She looks like she could be the child of Karli and me which is generally ok but not with School as they see Karli as my sister.

The world just lives to bite me on the ass.

"Seren, are you ok?"

"…Hai, Karl-niisama."

So those two got her to call me that huh? I wonder how long it took for that to happen. Her personality though continues to shock me, you never would have expected a child of Ddraig's to be shy.

Once the others arrived, we then entered the castle and were quickly welcomed by both Lord and Lady Gremory.

We had all gathered around the table and were conversing between each other after the three new members were introduced to the 'family'.

"By the way, Zagan-sama and all you second years will be going on a school trip soon, right? Is it Kyoto in Japan?"

"Yes it is; we will be going quite soon, in a week or so."

"I trust that you will behave yourself."

"Eh? What are you talking about Okaa-sama?"

My relationship with Rias' parents is rather good as they treat me quite well and see me as their son allowing me to act immature if I wanted.

"Well, you'll be away from all 7 of your wives for a while. You are a handsome lad, I am pretty sure the girls from your school will be all over you because they have the chance."

…I hadn't thought about the second part.

"Thanks, I didn't think about what the other girls might do. I'm a little scared now, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you really think I would do something with a few of them?"

Her eyes widened a little.

"A few of them? I only meant one."

Damn! I make things worse for myself.

"Well … I'll be sure to not do anything with anyone that is not supernatural."

"So you'll do something with the girls from yours and Rias' peerage?"

"I dunno maybe, I do plan on drinking there."

Lord Gremory was laughing from beside us. He was quickly reprimanded though by his wife. He then changed the subject in order to change the atmosphere which had seemed to worsen.

"Zagan-sama, I have something to tell you and Rias from Sairoarg-kun."

"That would be?"

"He has no qualms against you using all your power in the Rating Games. I tried to talk him out of it but it was of no use. 'If I can't put up a good show against the Dark Lord when he is using his full power then I will shame the Bael name'. That's what he said."

A small sigh escaped from my mouth.

"Does the heir to the Great King want to die or something?"

…

Then, it was the day of the school trip.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter. One thing is learnt from this chapter, 'Don't mess with Lucario especially when he is in Mega form'.  
This chapter was relatively easy to write but it has been done in parts as i have been busy and still will be, i had to write this in a hour parts for the past few days. Revision of his power, he is still OP but it's not really there. He will be mastering 'Somnium Repelle' so times for him will be hard.**

**Finally, things are getting back on track for my stories. I got my Infinite Stratos story to update then i can go to my other DxD stories. New things to come all around but i will probably update 'A Tiger's Emotions' while i'm doing the other stories as ideas for it fill my brain.**

**Anyway, i'll see you again once i'm free. Ciao.**


	20. The problem in Kyoto

**This chapter is the end result of no sleep and multiple liters of random energy drink ... enjoy!**

* * *

The whole of the second year had gathered in the waiting area of the Tokyo bullet train station. Myself and the other supernaturals of this year were all standing in the corner of the waiting room just out of earshot from the others. The others wanted to come along with us but I told them no as they still had their normal lessons and as Headmaster I would not allow them to skip it.

This trip was to be a busy one for me. I had to look after everyone in the second year as I was taking lead over the student council members for this trip. I am also looking after Kiba from Rias' peerage along with the members from my peerage and Brave saint's team. In total there were a lot of people to look after. I would have to coordinate the student council to make sure everyone sticks to their curfews and that the boys don't attempt to peep on the girls whether it's in their rooms, while they are changing or in the baths. At least the teachers will be helping me on that; also while I am at it I am to make something for Raeffe. Due to Ddraig's idiocy, I made Rossweisse to strong so I have to strengthen Raeffe. I'm not going to give him more of my power because Ddraig might mess with it again. Because of that, I will be modifying the gloves I got him to utilize a power or two. What though I don't know yet, I might just make up something for him.

Seen as we were away for a while and the school festival is coming up, the others would be working on the preparations for it. I was only allowed into the first part of the meeting for discussing what we should do. My idea was strip beer pong where the opponents would be either me, Kiba, Rias or Akeno. I thought it would have done well and along with my position I probably could have got it allowed. Nevertheless, Rias told me it was a stupid idea and I was dragged out by Kay to do some paperwork. From that day other meetings about the festival were kept silent from me.

With a few minutes left of waiting I took out 15 cards from my pocket and handed them to those around me.

"Here, this is a pass for each of you."

"Eh … What's this?"

"Think of it like a bus pass. Because we are devils, some shrines won't allow us in but if you have these on you then you will be allowed to enter because they are proof that you won't wreck the shrines. Kyoto is heavily clad in spiritual power; these allow us to move around freely so we can visit famous shrines and temples. Still though be careful, these places are taboo for us so do not act out and shame me. I say this to you Raeffe because you are in a group with those perverts so I expect some trouble of some sort, please restrict them as much as possible."

They all put their cards in their pockets and left for their respective groups. Karli stayed behind along with Kay and Marian as those three were in my group. We stayed in the corner of the room so we could keep a close eye on the other groups.

With only a minute or so left I brought out my phone and dialed up Gabriel.

"Hey Gabriel … yeah we are just about to leave now … Just phoning to say that and to alert me as soon as anything goes wrong … see ya in a few days."

I hung up the phone as a bell starts to ring and the teachers got us into lines. Once we were all accounted for we boarded the train.

It was about ten minutes after the bullet train had left the station and I was already feeling sick. I had girls and teachers coming to me constantly to make sure I was ok. All of our groups were dotted along the train so we all had to walk to meet up with each other if we wanted to talk.

"Karl-sama, I have something to tell you."

"…Yes."

The person to talk to me was Xenovia and she seemed a little edgy.

"I did not bring Durandal so I am unarmed. If we fight, could I borrow a sword?"

"Ahh yes, the Orthodox Church is doing improvements to Durandal. I was surprised when I saw what they were planning. Of course you can, you can borrow Ascalon or Omega or even my Durandal."

With the conversation ending rather quickly Xenovia left back for her own seat. It was only a few minute later until I had another guest.

"Karl-kun, Kiba-kyun is here for you."

A girl's voice comes from the front of the carriage. I get up from my seat and my legs start to shake a little, through holding onto the head rests of each seat I slowly made my way to the front where Kiba was. He was resting against a wall while talking to the girls on either side.

"Ahh there you are, Karl-kun."

I let go of the seat as I approach him and the train shakes a little causing me to fall forwards on top of Kiba crashing to the ground.

"Kyaaah! It's true Karl x Kiba!"

They are still going on with that, I'm not actually bi.

"You alright, Karl-kun?"

I slowly got myself off of Kiba and sat in the aisle of the train.

"Just a little sick. I'll probably fall asleep in a bit."

"Alright, I wanted to know your itinerary once you get there. Just in case there's an emergency."

"Mmmm … I'm not sure really. I left that to the others as they are more interested in general; all I want to visit is the dragon temple and the shrine for the Kyuubi. I forgot the name already. If you have a problem talk to Saji or the other members of the student council, they will be able to contact me seen as I am heading this trip."

"Is that so? I'll go talk to the girls in a minute then to learn what your plans are. Have you got anything special planned for the last day?"

"Nothing special but the girls might. I have to move around Kyoto by myself and keep an eye on everyone. My phone number will be given out along with the teachers when we get to the hotel if anyone needs something. Can you keep the girls occupied for a while, I need to go and check down the train to make sure everyone is alright. I'm allowing Saji and the rest of the student council sleep on the way there; hopefully I don't feel any worse. I feel like I did something dumb."

"If you say so, I'll stay with them for a few minutes and tell them what you are doing."

I wave to Kiba as I pass through the gaps between trains and pass down the corridors keeping an eye on the students. I don't know whether it was because I was there but the girls were doing nothing wrong, sitting and chatting glancing at me once I walked past. The boys on the other hand had a similar thing going on although it felt bad, I felt like they were planning something.

As I approached the end of this carriage I was stopped by Rias' two pawns. Luckily, the other member of their group was fast asleep in the chair. I took the empty seat next to the sleeping girl and started to speak to the girls.

"What's up?"

"Well we were just wondering what is going to happen."

"Yeah, this is our first time as devils without Buchou and we were wondering how this trip will go."

"I see, just have fun. If you sense trouble phone me or talk to whoever you can around you, my number will be given out along with the teachers once we get to my hotel."

"Your hotel?"

"You didn't know? The whole year is staying at a hotel I own, there will be systems for us devils to play with so you can train if you want. There is also a training room with swords in if you want to practice."

The girl next to me shifted around in her sleep and ended up resting her head on my shoulder much to the dismay of the girls who were watching.

"Actually you are in my class, if you can you can follow either mine or Asia's group. Asia's group may be better as I have other things to do from time to time."

Turning my head to the side, I blew a little air into the ear of the girl that was resting her head on her shoulder. She woke up quickly with an angry expression but once she saw my face it all blew away and her face went from an angry red to a flushed red.

"I'm sorry to wake you up but you were resting your head on my shoulder and I need to take a look on the other carriages. Speak to you later you two."

I smile to the three girls as I get up from the chair and walk to the doors that pass through to each carriage. As I passed into the space between each carriage I hear a commotion on either side. Passing through to the new carriage I catch a glance of the perverted trio holding onto some ecchi DvDs.

"Go die ecchi trio!" … "How dare that pervert associate himself with Karl-sama!"

These girls really dislike Raeffe already. As I arrive upon their area, I take the three DvD boxes from their hands confiscating them.

"What do you think you are doing?! Give them back, bishounen."

"No, I won't. You can get them back when this trip ends, if I see you with anymore DvD or even magazines. It doesn't matter if you brought them along or have bought them I will confiscate them off of you."

"Ha, you can't do that."

The boy with the glasses laughed at me. I slammed my hand on the table in between the section of seats making the boys jump.

"Oh … what makes you say that, you worm?"

I stared at me with a sly smile on my face.

"You are just a normal student who is a part of the Occult Research club."

"Normal student? So a normal student is someone who doesn't have to attend lessons, someone who sits in class all day playing on a tablet computer, someone who is leading this trip, someone who is directing the student council, someone who is the headmaster of Kuoh Academy, someone who can expel you guys without a reason and finally someone who owns the hotel that you are staying at. Do any of those things sound like a normal student to you?"

I speak to the glasses pervert with disgust.

"It goes the same to all three of you. I catch you doing anything perverted and I will search everything that has your name on it in school and confiscate your things, I will also inform your parents and **make **them confiscate your lewd magazines and DvDs. If you still find a way past that and I hear about this in school then I will hack into your computers and forcefully block all your attempts to view any of these things."

I then turn to Raeffe who was cowering slightly in his chair.

"Raeffe, I told you to restrict them didn't i? You are encouraging them, stop it. I have been putting up with the girls and their complaints about you but when you go to this extent I will not tolerate it. We are going to Kyoto to learn of their culture and look around their shrines and temple. It is sacred ground and I will not allow you three idiots to ruin it for the rest of us whether it's through your stupidity or perverseness. This ends now!"

I stand back from the table and glare at the three of them.

"Don't expect any of the usual things from a hotel. The only things you are allowed is the use of the bath and food, other than that once we are all back from learning about Kyoto you are confined to your rooms and I will pick one of the best men from the security force to make sure you stay there. They will be listening in, so any plot you think of or any magazine you get excited over he will know and will tell me."

I stop glaring at them and walk down the corridor stopping at the end where Azazel was sitting by himself in a chair. I took the chair next to him as he looked at me with a wry smile.

"Having fun threatening the perverts?"

I pass the DVDs to Azazel and sigh.

"Of course not, I have enough to deal with on this whole trip than put up with them. Hopefully, Raeffe will now keep them in line for the days that we are here."

"Well do try to keep calm. You have important things to do on this trip."

"Yeah yeah."

I wave my hand dejectedly as I get up from the seat and travel through to the final carriage, the one without teachers. This carriage had the student council members so the teachers were two to each of the previous two carriages. Despite this the 5 council members here were asleep allowing the students on this carriage to do as they wished. The students here weren't loud but they were definitely making more of a racket than the other two. This carriage was filled with girls with only a few guys around as they were the boyfriend of a girl in a group. Counting Saji there was probably only 5 boys here. The girls in comparison amounted to somewhere between 5-6 per boy.

I stood in the centre of this carriage and raised my voice so I spoke above everyone.

"Alright everyone, the train will be coming to a stop in little over half an hour so it would be best to eat your lunch if you brought it. When we do arrive, if the council members haven't woke up the please wake them and also wait for the teachers to direct you to the hotel. Please be careful, I don't want anyone here to get injured while we are here and remember enjoy the trip."

As I finished I gave a nod to which they nodded back and the girls waved to me as I left to return to my original carriage. Once I arrived Kiba had left leaving my seat free, Karli and Marian were both looking out of the window while eating some food cooked by Asia. Kay was sitting in her chair peacefully doing some paperwork. As soon as I sat down I fell asleep for the remainder of the trip.

"It's Kyoto!"

I was awoken sometime later as a voice erupted from nearby, I looked out the window to see the train coming to a stop and a station filled with people. Everyone then took their luggage and got off stopping in the waiting area of this train station. The teachers once again took attendance before Azazel spoke up.

"Everyone, we will be heading straight to the hotel and luckily, one of our students owns one and a rather large and classy one at that. He booked everything for us so we will be following him to the hotel. Karl-kun, get us there carefully."

"Sure things Azazel, alright even though you can see it once you leave the station, make sure you stay close."

I then took the lead from the teachers and led my fellow student out of the station. As we left, the bright light from the sun assaulted our eyes. Large buildings littered our view with one building standing above the rest that was the hotel. They surely went overboard with the hotel, it was ridiculously big.

Turning around I looked to the others as they stopped and all looked amazed at the number of large buildings, some of them even pointed in the direction of the hotel while whispering to themselves.

"Uhh … Karl-kun, is that the hotel?"

The girl who asked the question was one of those who had their hands up pointing at the hotel.

"Yup, that is it. Everyone will be staying at that hotel, let's go."

We started to walk again towards the hotel. I led them through the shortest possible route gaining attention from the people of Kyoto who were interested in the amount of student walking around and probably my jacket. I was again wearing my red jacket which allowed my wings to be out along with my tail.

A few minutes passed before we arrived at the hotel, the doors were wide open with a red carpet rolled along the path to welcome us. A number of attendants and maids were standing on either side of the carpet.

"Welcome Karl-sama and his fellow students of Kuoh Academy."

The maid that greeted us was Lyra. She bowed to me as we stopped just outside the door. Once everyone else had arrived, Lyra led us into the lobby as the maids and attendants bowed to us on entry. Whispers went around the students and two of the teachers wondering how rich I actually was.

I stopped in front of the elevators along with Lyra and turned towards everyone else.

"Alright first things first, welcome to one of my hotels. This hotel is a state-of-the-art hotel with many new features and plenty of activities for you to indulge in. There are game centres, massaging chairs, training centres if you want to spar or lift weights. There are plenty of others for you to enjoy, please review your stay while you are here. I will tell you all what I told the three perverts before, I will not tolerate anything lewd so boys do not attempt to peep on the girls while they are bathing and I know it is rather unlikely but girls, that applies to you as well. With that out of the way, everyone is free to do as they wish until 5pm but don't go too far away. Please enjoy your stay and keep safe. That is all."

Turning back to Lyra, I was passed a set of keys as she started to speak to me quietly.

"Those are the keys for your room; you have got some equipment up there as well. The room has also been modified so an explosion won't be heard nor give off an effect to the rest of the building."

"What do you expect me to do up there?"

"The other members of your peerage and the like will be on the floors under you. It'll be the student council and Occult research club first then it'll be those in the Kendo club followed by Raeffe and the two perverts. Then it'll be everyone else, the teachers have been dotted around. Azazel has a room on the floor underneath all of the students and Rossweisse has a room under the top two floors that hold you and the others."

"That sounds good, make sure to place one of the men from security outside of Raeffe's room. They annoyed me on the train ride here and I was already feeling bad with the sickness. Finally, is anything needed for me today?"

"Yes, Kyuubi princess would like to meet you at Fushimi Inari. The coordinates are on a computer in your room along with some more details so go there first before you teleport, also be careful there other students may go there for one reason or another."

"Thanks Lyra, are you here long or just introducing everyone?"

"Not too sure, Karl-sama. This is my base of operations in the human world, I'm learning a good deal about herbs and spices as well as other things."

"Alright have fun; I'm off to my room now then."

I quickly entered the elevator and it took off without me selecting anything. Must be automatic for me, I'll have to use the stairs for other floors then. The elevator arrived at the top floor in a flash and opened up straight into the room. The room was decorated mostly in red with gold finishing and accents, the main room spanned along one side which had windows instead of a wall which opened up onto a balcony. At the far end of the room was a small area to do a little cooking or to make myself drinks, next to it had a table with a computer and multiple pads of paper.

In the centre of the room resting the head against the wall was a large queen size bed with small bedside tables on either side. One had a telephone and the other hand a potted plant. Just next to the table with a potted plant was a door that led to the final two rooms of the top floor. One was a spacious bathroom with a bath big enough for four people and the other room was an area to make things.

I took my place on the chair in front of the computer and turned the screen on to see that it already had a page up showing my messages. A few moments later and I found the letter from the Kyuubi princess.

"Hello Karl Zagan-san, I would like to speak with you regarding a very delicate matter. I will meet you at the Fushimi Inari shrine, the coordinates are below."

Scrolling down the message I saw the coordinates and got Tiamat to prepare a magic circle to teleport there. I turned off the screen and Tiamat activated the circle sending me to the top of the mountain just in front of an old shrine.

Looking around there was barely any sunlight due to the dense foliage that littered the area. Around the shrine were multiple statues of foxes that looked like stone lions.

"..Not from Kyoto?"

I cast my gaze to the left and saw a short girl wearing a priestess outfit. Her blonde hair was shining along with her irises that were also a golden colour.

Along with her were multiple other presences, they felt rather weak but with a high number it could be a pain.

"..Are you the Kyuubi princess?"

I voiced my question once I saw a pair of animal ears on top of her head. Once she heard me, she stepped out from the shadows and I saw a bushy tail swish side to side behind her back. Behind her followed others who wore fox masks and were dressed similarly.

"Are you Karl Zagan-san?"

"Yeah, that's me. I was surprised to see a message like that as soon as I arrived in Kyoto."

The young girl let out a breath of relief as she came further towards me. The other priestesses followed but kept their distance from us. The small Kyuubi princess stopped a metre from me and started to talk.

"There is a problem. My mother, she has been kidnapped."

"Your mother?! Hell … you have any ideas on who it was?"

"N-no, we have nothing. Would you be able to help us find her?"

"Of course, when I get back to the hotel I will do everything I can to help find your mother. May I learn your name and hers?"

"Ah yes, I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Kunou and my mother is Yasaka."

Presences started to appear behind me, some of them were similar but others weren't.

"Alright Kunou. There are people coming so it would be best for you to leave now, I will do what I can to find her. I'll be looking around the shrines tomorrow so I'll tell you what I find then if anything."

"Thank you Zagan-san. I will be going now."

"See ya, just call me Karl."

I wave to her as she leaves just before the people appear behind me. Who appeared behind me were three of my brave saints along with their last member Kiryuu.

"Here you are Karl-kun. The staff said you weren't in your room and we were worried."

"I had stuff to do. When you have finished what you came for here then you should leave, it would be pointless to wait for me."

After giving them a short wave, I started to explore the surrounding area. The area around the shrine had small amounts of residue left behind by the use of magic but they were fresh so they would be from Kunou and the others.

'Can any of you guys sense a flux of magic other than the hotel?'

As I asked the dragons, I summoned the glasses made by Tiamat and put them on coming to the conclusion I should just wear them at all times.

{Other than the Kyuubi we met and your hotel there are a few other hotspots but they are owned by other devils that have hotels here. I believe that Leviathan is building a hotel in the vicinity of the train station.}

**[There are two spots that are weirdly clean. They are practically naught as everywhere has a little bit.]**

'So they are places worth checking out?'

{Oh yeah. I will send a message to Fafnir's jewel to alert Azazel that you will be out for dinner.}

'Much appreciated Tia.'

I quickly descended the mountain while being careful not to crash into any trees or shrubs on the way down. At the bottom of the mountain was a narrow alleyway with some shady looking people in.

Dots appear in my vision due to the glasses and I get a small idea of where to go as a mini GPS system appears in the bottom right of the glasses. I follow the road ahead of me down a winding path until I come to an empty park full of benches surrounding a large singular fountain.

As I approach the fountain, I feel numerous sacred gear possessors approach me. There were 3 possessors of Twice Critical and a possessor of a sacred gear that represents darkness. Tagging behind them was a presence I knew all too well, Lucian.

I turned around affirming my suspicions. Lucian was standing in the middle with the sacred gear possessors on either side. 2 men stood on his left with red gauntlets as 2 girls stood on his right; the one furthest away wore a red gauntlet as the girl closest to Lucian had pools of darkness around her feet and had small streams of darkness covering random parts of her body.

"We meet again Lucian. May I believe that you are behind the kidnapping of the Kyuubi Queen?"

"Yes you can. I may not have been the one to come up with it but I definitely did complete the operation to kidnap her, she was rather pathetic really. A master of Senjutsuu she is not."

I summon a pair of M4 carbines to my hands loaded with fire, lightning and ice bullets.

"So you admit to it. Would you be here to tell me where she is or are you trying to defeat me again?"

"I have the intention to kill you but it's not the main reason."

This is weird … telling me this straight out despite hating me beforehand. Are they trying to keep me occupied for a while giving them time to do something. What could they be doing? The Khaos Brigade huh? What is Julien's part in all this anyway, he wasn't with Vali so he isn't part of his team and I'm sure he isn't a part of the other rumoured team. The hero faction which is made up of descendants of famous humans like Hercules. Is Julien just fluttering around doing what he wants or does he have a set task? I can't kill him here because I'll cause too much commotion but I can at least kill those sacred gear possessors.

'Ddraig, activate and boost.'

Ddraig brought the red gauntlets to both of my arms and boosted my power once. As Ddraig's voice came out of the gauntlets I felt the aura of the three twice critical possessors increase ever so slightly.

Let's see … how can I take them down. I could utilize the pokemon and use their attacks while I shoot the bullets. Eevee allows me to send a flurry of attacks due to him being the multi-form version. I have Ho-oh, Tropius and Lucario around my left wrist and Eevee, Arcanine and Braviary around my right.

'Alright, Ho-oh coat the bullets in the left gun with your powers and get Eevee to coat the bullets in the right gun using Leafeon's power. Extra cutting power.'

The guns in my hands then started to light up, the left glowed a rainbow as the right gained a faint green glow. I squeezed the trigger briefly sending bullets towards them but were stopped and crumpled by Lucien.

'Tia, let's see if you can beat his gravity.'

I squeezed the trigger again as the standard muzzle flash was now a bright blue light sending the bullets at a faster speed. This time a few bullets got through and grazed the darkness user's left shoulder.

{That kid can't beat the Dragon Queen.}

I allowed myself to smile as Lucien started to give quiet orders to those with him. The three twice critical users came straight towards me as Lucien attacked me with magic along with the final girl. I didn't bother to concentrate on their magic as I knew the phenix abilities would heal my wounds from it so I concentrated of the three brawlers. They started off by attacking at the same time, I was able to block the two males with the guns but I was forced to parry the girl by countering with a kick. From there they fell apart as they attacked separately or in twos. The female attacked me again once she had regained her composure, as she ran towards me I pushed the two guys off of me and blocked her strike with the left gun and pushed the barrel of the right gun into her gun and squeezed three burst shots into her stomach taking her down. As her body slumped to the ground, one of the male twice critical users kicked her corpse to the side as the other attacked me.

I blocked him with the right carbine and took aim with the left and shot a round at him clipping his leg as the guy I was blocking kicked me in my side.

'Alright Tia, let's keep all the powers up but we need heavier guns.'

The two M4s disappeared and were replaced by two RPDs that were capable of 7 shot bursts. After a flash suppressor appeared on the gun I started to continuously pull the trigger at my enemies as Lucien raised his hands forming a gravity field that crumpled the bullets before they could hit them.

The bullet spread from the RPDs left no room for my enemies to flank me.

'Albion, can I combine your Unleash form with Great Red's?'

**[Yes, you can do that. The problem is that if you use Great Red's unleash then it'll get rid of your phenix abilities completely for a whole day as a substitute to turn you into a dragon.]**

'I can live with that. Get ready Albion.'

I shifted the RPDs to automatic and pulled the triggers back again hailing them with bullets. I dropped the gun as it continued to fire bullets.

"I am the true Heavenly dragon. Unleash the dream: Albion!"

White light exploded from my body disrupting the wall of gravity that Lucien had put up. The sky above us lightened as the darkening sky went back to day with the odd large fluffy white cloud.

My body changed completely, I was no longer human. I was an actual dragon standing like a human. My height though didn't change an inch but my skin was now coarse and unpleasant to touch under the thick pieces of white scales that surrounded my body like armour. My hands and feet turned to claws as a white tail appeared out of my back along with white wings that glowed gold. All throughout my body I had gold under glow that appeared around the joining of each scale. At the loss of hair, I gained white horns that swirled around at the top along with a blade-like horn at the end of my snout. Just under the two horns that adorn the top of my head I had white extrusions that looked like fins with spikes at the end. Instead of my normal blue eyes, I had gold eyes just like Great Red.

From my standing position, I drop my front half down sending a shockwave through the ground. This simple movement made a small modification to my body which made me look more natural in this position.

"Grand Divide."

Everything that stood above ground level in the surrounding area halved in size and I sucked in power from my 5 enemies.

I cocked my head back and breathed in collecting fire into my stomach then releasing it as I drop my head back down scorching the ground in a holy flame that made blue wisps float just above the scorched ground. The only places that weren't scorched were the parts of the ground that had my enemy's feet.

I then slammed my front right paw into the ground causing it to crack and from the cracks came spiral stone pillars that shot up into the two male twice critical users impaling them through their chests.

**[Karl, I have to call Azazel and Asia. You won't last much longer and you'll be in pain when you revert forms.]**

'Alright, just be sure to tell me the reason for it afterwards. I actually feel tired for once, it's weird.'

"Darkness sword gate!"

A shout came from Lucien and the woman that held the shadows, under my feet appeared dark shadows that were sucking my feet. I could feel the gravity change but I could combat that easily, the shadows I had more of a problem with I didn't know how it was working coupled with this fatigue I was currently feeling I was losing out to it.

My feet slowly sunk further into the shadows and I started to feel swords slicing against my arms and legs.

I then inhaled through my nose before snorting out a stream of white flames at the two ahead of me. I was able to catch the girl but not Lucien as he quickly hid himself behind the girl. With the girl hurt and concentrating on other things I was able to take my paws out of the dark shadows and stand back on ground. I started to feel my legs weakening as blood was trickling out of multiple slash marks that were covering my legs, I shook the shaky feeling I had and stood tall.

"Karl!"

I heard Azazel's voice from behind me. His voice caused Lucien to quickly teleport away with the girl in his arms.

I turned half of my body around until I had both my front and back end facing Azazel. When I turned my head I saw that he had brought everyone from the ORC meaning that the Student council were looking after everyone else. Asia was hiding behind Xenovia as Kiba stood in front of them both with his sword out.

"I don't take kindly to friends pointing their swords at me."

With a flash my body changed back to a human, the ends of my pants were slowly ripped apart as the attacks transferred to my body.

"Asia, could you heal me please?"

She nodded from behind Xenovia and ran to me quickly starting to heal me. Azazel came up to me and started to give my body a look over.

"Where is your phenix ability? You should be healing yourself."

"To use an Unleash form of Great Red I have to seal the phenix powers for a whole day as I transform into a dragonoid. The power is too great for the current me, I either need to train more or read up on Great Red. I might have to talk to him about it."

"Haha talk to Great Red about it? Tannin couldn't even get a word out of him by attacking him full on."

"Point being? I am a portion of Great Red; I am connected to him through Dreams. I can talk to him anytime I want to as long as I am asleep."

The wounds quickly closed up around my legs with the scarring disappearing but the same couldn't be said for my arms. The wounds close up but I still had visible scars around my wrist and forearm. They'll probably clear up once the phenix power kicks in again.

"So yeah, did you guys have a fun dinner?"

"About that … the girls moaned about you not being there."

"That was expected, have the perverts tried anything yet?"

"Nah, they are locked in their room."

After that, I forced myself to stand up as I yawned. I quickly left the scene without fixing it and teleported back to my room on the hotel. As I came through the magic circle I lay down on the bed. I felt a slight sting in my arms and look down to them to see my blood starting to seep out from my arm; the wounds had opened up again. I used my own twilight healing on them but it only lasted for a seconds.

I kept healing them at a low rate to not strain my magic but to keep the flow under control.

'Why did the wound open up?'

{Well, dragon blood is thick so a poorly addressed wound wouldn't keep the flow at bay but this is blood of the Devil God and Great Red, it's going to be insanely thick and above all strong. Your body may have been strengthened but in the end it's still skin rather than hide or dragon skin. You'll have to wear bandages for a while.}

Frickin' great. A whole roll of bandages appeared on the bed next to me; I cut off two long strands and wrapped them around my forearms using magic to keep them in place. This forced me to take off the blazer from the winter uniform and roll up the long sleeves of the dress shirt.

Ding!

The doors to the elevator opened to show Azazel who looked a little miffed.

"Come on, we have been summoned to a nearby Japanese restaurant."

Without looking at Azazel I replied as my eyes stayed on the bandages that were slowly turning red.

"Who summoned us?"

"Your little bishop did. Was your blood too thick?"

I gave him a half-assed nod as I joined him in the elevator with the roll of bandages. I started to unroll it more and more before wrapping it around my arms. Once I cut off the ends, I waited a few seconds to see if any more blood would seep through but it didn't so I was good for now. In the end I had to use 10 layers per arm, it was like I was wearing snow gloves.

As the elevator doors, we spot a group of girls talking to Kiba and the three girls in my group. Just next to them was Asia with Irina and Xenovia. Azazel walks over to get them but I walk straight out as I didn't want to say anything about my arms. The likeliness of them seeing and making a comment was high due to me only having a shirt on my top half.

I continue on ahead of them and arrive at the restaurant in just under a minute. Looking up at the sign, I narrowly catch the name of it as I enter.

"The 'Dairaku' restaurant, I wonder why Levi-tan is here."

I passed through the restaurant in quiet as onlookers were staring at my bandaged arms. At the end of the room there was a door which led into another room which had a plaque saying private above the door. As I entered, I noticed Levi-tan waiting in quiet, which surprised me; she was also in a rather attractive kimono while sitting in the seiza position.

"Ka-tan, where are the others and what happened to your arms?"

"Got into a fight, disabled my healing abilities, my blood won't stop flowing. They were speaking to other students so I left early."

Levi-tan patted the empty space next to her getting me to take a seat there. Instead of taking a similar posture, I sat down with my legs crossed. As I sat down, I noticed Saji and the other members of the Student Council. Saji didn't look too happy.

"Have fun dealing with the teachers?"

"Hell no, it was boring. The two teachers were surprised that you weren't helping out and we didn't even know why."

"Oh … I was dealing with a matter brought to my attention by the Kyuubi princess. We good now?"

Saji rolled his eyes at me before nodding. A few moments later, Azazel and the others came in sitting near Saji.

"So why did you come here?"

"Well I came to secure the cooperation of the Kyoto Youkai forces but they were in disarray and wouldn't tell me a thing. With what you just said to Saji I believe you know what's going on."

"Hmm … ok I do know what's going on. I was attacked while I was trying to find clues as to what happened and who did it. I was asked privately by the Kyuubi princess so without her consent I won't tell anyone other than Levi-tan because I have ways of keeping her quiet."

I showed a single sided smile as I spoke while shrugging my shoulders.

"What I will say is that you guys should be careful and everyone is to look out for the normal students. With that, I think you can guess a small portion of what's going on."

"You got us wrapped up in something troublesome didn't you?"

Saji started to shake his clenched fist. I just sent him a confused glance.

"Eh? Wrapped you guys in what? I took this privately as your god and haven't told you anything so you don't get involved. You are an odd one Saji."

"Really Karlos? I already have to look after other kids let alone you and some bothersome terrorists."

Azazel downed his drink before speaking.

"Well I never said terrorists, that's your imagination but just in case be careful yeah? I don't want to have to deal with your funeral."

"That's cold Karlos."

I just threw my hands up like I was giving up and drank down my own alcohol that was put in front of me by Levi-tan.

"Anyway, you lot should just enjoy yourselves while you are here and just tell the others to be on guard. Let me worry about everything, ok?"

I sighed before downing another glass and looking at the others. They just stared at me for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah! Everyone should just leave it up to Ka-tan and enjoy yourselves in Kyoto. I will keep an eye on him."

She then winked at me making me smile as I think of what she might do to relieve my stress.

"Like they said, we should just relax. Karlos has got us all a place at his hotel so we should enjoy it all to the fullest."

Azazel fist pumped the air as he downed another glass, making the others do a lazy attempt at a fist pump. Azazel placed the glass down on the table and then ushered the devils and Irina out of the room leaving for the hotel leaving me with Levi-tan.

"So Ka-tan, will you tell me what happening now?"

I smiled at her and laughed a little before speaking.

"So you can actually do your job and not cosplay?"

"Mou Ka-tan~ I'm a busy girl, you just see me when I am free is all."

"If you say so, anyway the Kyuubi queen has been kidnapped. Her daughter asked for my help and I met her at a shrine earlier. After confirming that I would help, I looked around town for anomalies and came to a place with a strangely low concentration of magic. I investigated and met with Lucien Vassago and some Sacred Gear users, I killed three users but one got away with Lucien when Azazel came."

Levi-tan then picked up my left arm and started to look over it while focusing her magic onto it.

"How did you get injured then?"

"Well, I used a cross unleash form. Great Red and Albion but to use Great Red's unleash I have to disable my phenix powers for a day so I can become a dragonoid. The sacred gear user was able to manipulate shadows that coupled with fatigue from using the form was able to injure me. Asia was able to heal my legs perfectly but the wounds on my arm weren't able to close up properly and my blood is leaking through because my skin isn't thick enough."

* * *

It was the next day and I woke up feeling groggy and I had a bit of a headache, the only good thing were the soft things on the left side of my chest, soft feeling on my thighs and the soft squidgy thing in the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes to see a naked Serafall cuddling onto a naked me, the only things out of view were our crotches that was being hidden by my side and blanket.

Levi-tan decided to wake up as well and upon seeing that we were both naked she straddled me.

"Oh, you are already this hard? Shall we go again?"

So we did do it last night … maybe I should try to improve my memories or make a device which records them all. I'll get Adjuka to work on it. A warm sensation around my crotch brought me back from my musing.

"Mou~ don't ignore me."

"Well I wasn't trying to. I was just-"

Ding!

I slowly turned my head to the right and saw Xenovia come out of the elevator. She looked straight at us with a smile.

"I came up here to borrow Ascalon but it seems you are already using it."

…I guess that's a pun. It actually kinda works completely, nearly anyway. I am a dragon with holy powers and … I don't think I need to go into it anymore.

"Nyahh Xeno-chan, wanna join us?"

"…Wait what?"

"Yes."

A short answer from Xenovia and it took even less time for her to strip. I just stared at her, both in wonder and amazement. A body of the church is nice but aside from that I was confused at how willing she is for this. And before I could protest, something was stuffed in my mouth and Levi-tan and pinned my arms down.

… … a few hours later.

I walked out of the elevator with Xenovia and Levi-tan behind me looking rather happy as I was feeling … lighter. When we came out three groups were waiting for us. My group, Xenovia's group and Raeffe's, once I saw him I ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Raeffe, do you have any water?"

"No, why?"

"Those two squeezed every last drop of liquid out of me."

I pointed at them behind me as the two perverts behind Raeffe looked angry.

"So that is why you are late, want me to fill you back up?"

I looked at him quizzically and tilted my head.

"I've been doing it for the past few hours and you want me to do it again. Anyway, no homo."

Suddenly, I was being dragged out of the door by my collar. I looked up to see Kay and Marian holding onto me while Karli walked next to me with a smile on her face. The last two groups started to follow us as well while Levi-tan seemed to be staying behind in the hotel.

The girls eventually let go of me once we were at a bus stop. While waiting for the bus, Xenovia stood next to me. I grabbed a hold of her hand and quickly looked around, once I saw no one was looking I activated my magic.

'Send Ascalon to Xenovia.'

I wait a few seconds and I suddenly feel the loss of its presence inside me but then feel it in Xenovia. I quickly let go of her hand before anyone could notice.

"Have fun with your new sword. You'll need it if I ever go berserk."

"Thank you."

Hmm … she is rather quite at times. It's a bit of a shame, it's the second day of the trip and I have already confirmed the thoughts of Rias' mother. I guess I can get away with saying Levi-tan made it that way which she technically did even if I barely protested.

Once the bus came, we boarded it and sat in the back allowing Kiryuu to bring us all up to date on where we were going.

"Alright, we will first be going to Kiyomizu-dera then it's off to Ginkaku-ji."

What happened at Kiyomizu-dera isn't in my mind, I seem to of fell asleep and Ddraig kept me going while laughing to himself. Although he did tell me that I took a love compatibility test with each girl and they all came out perfectly. I don't know whether he was joking or telling the truth. I guess I will find out later.

I had woken up when we were on the bus again, this time heading towards Ginkaku-ji. As the bus was coming to a stop, I saw Xenovia up against the window looking out at the temple.

"It's not actually silver?!"

No, of course not. Who would make a building out of pure silver, seems a little gaudy. Poor kid, I suppose it would be a cool thing to see though if it was made out of silver. I feel the same with Kinkaku-ji, a gold building would be a spectacle and pricy.

Asia sat next to Xenovia while hugging her trembling shoulders. Kiryuu then explained something reasons behind it not being actual silver but it flew straight past me. I wonder if she already knew this or researched it especially for the trip.

We then went round Ginkaku-ji rather quickly and sat down on nearby benches to eat lunch before buying souvenirs and moving on. Well, the others bought souvenirs I didn't. If I was to buy souvenirs then it would be from the dragon temple or a wooden carving. As the others went round buying there souvenirs I took the time to switch one of my Pokémon to something that was more appropriate.

The same thing happened when we were at Kinkaku-ji although Xenovia was a lot happier that it was actually made out of gold. Why one is and the other isn't feels strange to me. Once we finished going around the temple and buying even more souvenirs we stopped by at a local teahouse which on looked the temple.

Ring! Ring!

I took out my phone to see it was from Rias. As soon as I answered it and brought it to my ears loud voices blared through it hurting my ear slightly and rousing the attention of other customers. I turned the volume down slightly and spoke to them.

"I guess I'm on speaker."

"That's the first thing you can say?"

"Well … what else is there to say. Sorry that Serafall pinned me then had her way with me and then let Xenovia do the same. I got drunk as I had planned but they took advantage of my state, I would of fought back but I got injured in a fight."

I quickly took the phone from my ear and slowly fiddled around with it eventually taking a picture of my bandaged arms and sending it to them.

"See? My blood won't stop leaking through so I have a mummy worth of bandages on my forearm. Do you hate me a little less now?"

"…I see. You aren't as much to blame as I originally thought."

"Ufufu Karl-kun, I can't believe you let Xenovia sleep with you before me. You won't get away from me when you return."

"…Well … I don't know Akeno. Do you think you can satisfy me?"

"Ara ara is that a challenge?"

…Wait, why am I antagonizing her when the others can hear? I'll just pay for the consequences later.

"Ah well, it seems like I made a blunder … speak to you later."

I quickly closed my phone and started to pay attention to my surroundings. The three humans with us were asleep like the other tourists here; I looked around to see Xenovia glaring at a waitress. The waitress saw me paying attention and she revealed her animal ears and tail, as I looked around the teahouse more people with animal ears appeared.

"Xenovia calm down, they are here for me. I promised to talk to them yesterday."

"Yes, please come with us. Our princess would like to talk to you; Maou-sama and the Fallen Angel Governor are already there along with another devil."

So they are all going to learn about what's going on.

The fox Youkai then led us through a secluded torii at Kinkaku-ji; we passed through and entered into somewhere completely different. It was like another world. It was a dark space occupied by a lot of different Youkai. There were some kappa-like Youkai walking down streets with tanukis that were walking upright.

As we walked down a long road, the Youkai around us were watching us with curiosity.

"Wooshashashasha!"

The lantern that was showing us the way suddenly had eyes and a mouth trying to scare me. I looked at it with a blank expression and hissed at it with the help of my dragon tongue scaring it making it move ahead of us quickly.

"So this place is another dimension huh? It must be on a similar scale to the ones we use for Rating Games, it's a shame it's dark though."

As I muttered to myself we came upon a huge mansion that emitted an ancient and majestic aura. In front of it stood Azazel and Levi-tan who waved to me energetically.

"You have finally arrived. You ok Karlos?"

"I'm fine now Azz."

I played his jokey manner off with a swish of my hand. In between the two of them stood Kunou who was wearing a feathery kimono instead of the priestess outfit from last night.

"Hey Kunou, I see you are recruiting everyone's help?"

"Ah yes let's continue inside."

The fox girl that led us here abruptly disappeared in a burst of fire. Kunou then led us into a room which looked onto a garden which had a small pool of water that had fish playing around in.

We all sat down around a large table as I was sat next to Kunou with a playful Levi-tan on my other side.

"So what did you find out, Zagan-san?"

"It's alright to call me by my name, just Karl is fine. Well I looked around the nearby area of Kyoto and found out that there were two areas with an abnormally low magic concentration and when I went to one of them to check it out I was ambushed by a fellow devil, Lucien Vassago. I spoke to him and he confirmed himself that he was the one who kidnapped Yasaka, your mother. He also said that he was asked to do the task by someone so my conclusion is that the Khaos Faction is to blame for this. I even believe that the Hero Faction are the main culprits behind the kidnapping. After that I fought with Lucien but he fled before I could get any more information out of him."

"And you also got hurt doing it. I'm so sorry, Karl-sama."

Switching from –san to –Sama just from a name change, that's a little weird.

"Nah, its fine Kunou. I deactivated my healing ability so it's all my fault."

I started to pat her head to reassure her. It was received well by her but the church trio didn't see it the same way as they started to murmur to themselves.

"Ahh Karlos is good with kids as well. As long as you're a woman Karlos can conquer you."

"Azazel, please don't make me out to be a player."

"Ok ok, on the serious side. This is rather troublesome, first Loki and now terrorists. Our lives are getting pretty dangerous."

We couldn't disagree with him; lately we have been fighting dangerous opponents.

"Governor-dono, Maou-dono and Dark Lord-sama, could you find a way to save Yasaka-hime? No matter what, we pledge our full cooperation."

An old tengu who was standing next to the door into the room made this request. Well, I already agreed to finding her but I guess I can bring the others into this.

He then handed over a large portrait of a blonde woman in a priestess outfit.

"Hmm … I can see resemblances but one thing surely does come to my attention."

How old is Kunou? She had to be at least 15 maybe 16 and her chest is practically nil whereas the chest that Yasaka has is tremendously big.

"I see what you mean Karlos, you finally coming over to the Oppai-side."

"What, no. Are you an idiot, I just find that one part hard to believe but I can see everything else. They are both extraordinarily pretty girls."

Where could she be though? I haven't sensed her ki but Kyoto doesn't seem to be out of control, everything seems fine. Maybe a little higher than normal but not by an alarming amount.

"What we can be certain of is that the kidnappers are still in Kyoto."

Azazel said that but it's not completely true.

"Well … you are kinda wrong there Azazel. Yasaka is definitely still in Kyoto but I'm not sure about the kidnappers, they could be elsewhere making somewhere safe to transfer her too while keeping an eye on her through cameras or magic circles. The flow of Ki in this area isn't that different from normal so that's why I disagree with you, if the kidnappers were still here then I think the flow of Ki would be slightly high because they would have to be strong opponents to kidnap Yasaka."

I pat my chin a few times as I think of where Yasaka could be hidden.

"She could be hidden on the outskirts of the city in an abandoned temple maybe … actually Azazel, would a dimension space allow her to keep the flow of Ki at a steady rate? I know she can here but would she be able to in a new and different one while being troubled from the kidnapping?"

"It's possible; it's also possible that the kidnappers are manipulating her into making their presences unknown. How long did it take you to notice Lucien?"

I see, the kidnappers could very well still be here. This is something troublesome; we'll have to go all out to get her back safely.

"Levi-tan, would you be able to find some devils familiar with the Kyoto area and get them to perform investigations on the surrounding areas?"

"Can do Ka-tan."

"Looks like we are all in on this too now Karlos. Even with your strength, the whole Hero faction may be too much for you."

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at Azazel. Out the corner of my eye I saw Kunou bow her head deeply, the old tengu also did the same thing.

"…I beg you all. Please … please lend your power to save my mother … No, please lend your power to me. I beg you."

'Alright then, let's lend her some power. 10% should do it.'

"Copy."

I uttered the word in a low voice causing the white lights to appear under me mostly unnoticed except for Levi-tan and Kunou who turned to me and stopped bowing.

I placed my hand onto her chest and smiled.

"Transfer."

The small amount of light balls that were floating around me flew straight into Kunou making the lights disappear. Kunou moved around shakily but I quickly stood up and kept her still.

"You asked for strength and I gave it to you. I had already told you last night that I would find her and I will."

I let go of my grip on her arms and patted her head again before taking my place next to Levi-tan. We then got onto talking about some finer details and what else we would do.

It was later in the day and I had just returned to my room after the large feast we had for dinner. Once we returned from our visit, I left informing the others to Azazel as I went back to my room to start on Raeffe's gloves. Surprisingly enough they were easy to finish but they would have to have frequent check-ups to keep the powers in working order. His gloves were now red and white, the left glove being red and right being white. These represented the powers as I gave the gloves the base ability of the two heavenly dragons. The left glove would boost Raeffe's power and the right would divide an enemy's power on contact but it was restricted to once per enemy for each glove. Fighting multiple people at once would allow for a major power boost as long as he was quick enough to dodge attacks while attacking his opponents.

On the bottom part of the palms on the gloves I infused some of Tiamat's power so he could summon a barrel allowing him to fire a shot after each punch. The number of boosts would correspond with the number of barrels so a single punch could be pretty devastating.

Tomorrow we were going to see Storm Mountain and Kunou was going to be our guide around there, we also might be going to Tenryuu-ji which I was excited about along with Ddraig and Albion.

It looked like Kunou wanted to apologize for being a burden by taking us around Storm Mountain, that was fine by me but I had told her multiple times that she wasn't a problem. It really came to the only option being to accept as she wouldn't budge, even with that being the case it wasn't really a problem.

….Why do I feel something soft on my arms? I know I'm on my bed but this is a different softness. I opened my eyes to see a pair of breasts right above me; just beyond them was Xenovia's face. My vision was rather dark though as the top half of my head was under Xenovia's butt and for some reason she had my arms just behind her knees as she has nearly fully sitting down in the seiza position. It looked rather awkward for her and it was for me due to the sight straight ahead of me but the reason was still unknown to me. Raising my head slightly, I brushed the top of my head against Xenovia causing her to notice my awakening and I looked to see both Asia and Irina sitting on the end of my bed.

…I can only come to one conclusion with this. They are jealous of Xenovia and want to do the same thing. They expressed their jealousy to Xenovia and like the carefree person she is she decided to help them do it. As much as this could be fun for me my arms were still hurting because I still had roughly an hour or so until the day was up and I would have my phenix abilities again.

"What's going on?"

I think I knew the answer but I'll still ask it anyway.

Hearing my voice, Xenovia let go of my arms with her legs but positioned herself so she had her hands keeping me pinned down not that I was trying to move.

"Well … umm …"

"They were jealous of me and wanted to get even."

Rather straight forward there Xenovia.

"Go ahead then; are you going to do it all together or one at a time?"

With Xenovia's help the three girls undressed themselves, just as they turned the lights off I woke up.

…I woke up again? That can't be right … was I dreaming? Why would I dream about something like that, is Ddraig messing with me or is Great Red showing me something stimulating so I will use his powers as I am supposed too?

I tried to move my body but my arms and legs were numb, I felt two different weights on my chest. Was the dreams real?

I looked downwards and saw five girls surrounding me … five, why are there five? There was the church trio from my dream but there was also the two new pawns Katase and Murayama. They were all naked … did I have sex with all of them? I don't remember any of this.

[Well, you are a true man now Karlos. 5 girls at once.]

You have to be shittin' me Ddraig. All of them at once, how do I get myself into these things?

[Well this time it wasn't directly your fault. It seems that Serafall caught wind of the girl's plan and got you tremendously drunk resulting in you not even bothering to say anything against having sex with them … also your arms are healed again.]

Thanks for the news flash Ddraig … I wonder if they'll take the hit for this then. I hope Akeno doesn't do anything extreme when she learns about this. Actually maybe I should be less easy-going and be sterner. Would that work? It seems like it would stimulate Akeno more but would it push the others away at all?

[Your thoughts are for nothing. You are a dragon. You hold the two heavenly dragons and the Chaos Karma dragon on top of that you are 'the' True Dragon. Girls should be begging to have sex with you; some of them probably even pleasure themselves just by thinking about you. I'm sure they even have pictures of you they use, maybe even fantasies … I can see it now. Some of the girls in your school have great bodies; actually I am really happy right now.]

What the hell is wrong with Ddraig? Is he a pervert?

Suddenly my head was being jerked around until it stopped on Xenovia and was firmly stuck on Xenovia.

[These Oppai are great … Fufufu you can't beat the Oppai of something with blue hair.]

I don't even know what to do anymore. Not seeing any point in trying to reason with the dragon I decided to look at the time, it was 6 in the morning. The other two dragons were probably asleep as well. Damn having numb limbs, I can't even move.

I may as well just wait for the others to wake up or for someone to come and check on me.

Ding!

Well … am I lucky this time? Probably not.

I turn my head to see Kiba and Saji come out of the elevator door. Saji's eyes nearly exploded out of his head before being sealed by Kiba's hand. Kiba on the other hand was like a little kid as he blushed almost from head to toe as he turned his head away and called out to me.

"Umm … Karl-kun, what is this?"

"According to Ddraig, four of them heard what I had done with Xenovia and Levi-tan the night before and were jealous. Xenovia and Levi-tan decided to help them by getting me insanely drunk and it seems like Xenovia took advantage of it and had sex with me again."

"They did that? Even Asia and Irina?"

"It seems so. I would move but I can't even feel my arms or legs so a little help might be nice."

"Ok, let me deal with Saji first. It seems seeing this many naked girls at once was too much for him, he has passed out from blood loss."

I had confirmed that with my own eyes, Saji's shirt was soaked in blood. Kiba then sat Saji down against the wall and helped me out. I quickly dressed myself and put on my winged jacket and made us drinks as we waited for them all to wake up.

* * *

**Boy this chapter ... i don't remember much of writing it mainly because i'm extremely tired.  
My inspiration for this story is coming back so this story should be updated often again.  
I'm actually surprised i could write this amount for about half of the volume, more depth i think.**

**Anyway, i'll see you when i see you. Peace out, Ciao.**


	21. The more you know

**This chapter is brought to you by energy drinks and dubstep.**

* * *

In the kitchen area of my room, I sat on a stool next to Kiba as we waited for the girls and Saji to wake up. It's been five or so minutes since Kiba got here and we are leisurely drinking hot chocolate while waiting.

"You know Kiba, I'm surprised Marian or Kay hasn't tried this yet. They seemed angry after hearing about Xenovia; I mean they dragged me to the bus stop."

"Well, they are girls so they are very delicate. You won't know what's happening with them until it is. You see us two, we are blessed with good looks and the girls fawn over us but we still make some mistakes."

"Yeah … no one can catch a break."

"Not even your wives, especially Seekvaira-san."

…Especially Seekvaira? I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by that but I stopped myself and took out my phone. I quickly dialled her number and waited for it to connect.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

As I spoke into the phone I saw Kiba give me a disappointed look.

"I'm doing fine; I can feel the baby kicking already."

"Yeah, you are around halfway through. It's gone a month so about a month and a half left."

"Have you thought at all about a name?"

"I have for a boy but not a girl. I thought of Vesper for a boy."

"Any meaning behind that?"

"It means evening in classical Latin."

"I said any meaning."

"I just like it why?"

"No good."

You are gonna bust my balls thinking of a name. I might as well think of a name for a girl then, I'll make up one.

"Then I'll try a name for a girl, what about … Crysza?"

"Another name you like?"

"Yup, is it bad?"

"…No, I like that one. Be sure to think of a name for a boy and visit me soon."

"I will do. I'll come see you in a few days; I'll bring you a souvenir. Ciao."

The call disconnects and I turn to Kiba who was filling up our cups. He slid my cup along the table top to me and sighed.

"You forgot that your wife was pregnant, didn't you?"

"That coupled with this makes me sound bad. I didn't forget, my mind was just preoccupied with other things so it took me longer to think about it. She's safe and not in labour yet so I haven't had to worry while I work."

"I don't know if that makes it any better."

"Well … it doesn't matter now. I have spoken to her and came up with a name for a girl; also she doesn't know about what has transpired here so all is good in the hood."

Kiba just waves my words away with his hand as he takes another sip from his drink. My attention turns to the five girls on the bed, although they are still naked they are at least now covered by a blanket. Saji was still passed out by the elevator and I had no idea when he would awaken.

"We are meeting up at Tenryuu-ji later today?"

"I believe so Kiba, it could be dangerous though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it's the temple of the heavenly dragon; the enemies probably have it under watch. With it being the Khaos brigade then we will get some clues on Yasaka's whereabouts. It just seems like a place they would attack, maybe not the actual temple because that would be beyond rude but around there. If they do attack, I'll hopefully have time to store my souvenirs."

"Are you gonna buy everyone a stone or wooden carving of a dragon?"

"Maybe … I wonder if they'll have a marble statue or something there."

A small series of grunts appear near the elevator meaning that Saji was awakening. As a sudden thought popped into my head, I jumped up from the chair and ran over to the elevator and called it up. It arrived and as the doors opened I grabbed Saji by the collar and threw him in once they fully opened. I poked part of my body into the elevator and pressed the button to the bottom floor and the doors closed as I pulled my top half back into the room.

Turning my head to the side I looked at the panel which ran along the wall next to the elevator doors and had two buttons. One to call the elevator and the other was to stop the elevator from reaching my floor at all. I pressed in that button and returned to my seat and took a sip from my hot chocolate that was full again.

It seemed that Kiba had refilled my drink while I was dealing with Saji.

"So Kiba … You got a girl you like?"

"Where the hell does that come from?"

"Who knows. There are five girls here and are already naked so if it's one of them then you could possibly have sex with them, I mean I have barely spoken to the Kendo duo and they just had sex with me last night."

"So it was sex and not rape?"

"Who knows Kiba, at the time it wasn't because I was drunk and up for it but now I'm against it so I don't know. Consensual love maybe."

"You know that means it was actual sex, right?"

"…Can you stop being so smart and just let me skirt around the issue?"

Kiba just shook his head at me in disappointment and went back to his own drink. I finished my own drink while waiting for the girls to wake up, after getting bored of waiting I decided to wake them up. I stood up from my chair and walked to the end of the bed.

"5 clone illusion."

My body started to shake as four lined blurs appear beside me with two on either side. The lines started to thicken and enhance as they started to take form becoming exact copies of myself. Once they all took their final shapes we took our pick from the girls and grabbed onto their wrists. My body started to shake once again as the four illusions beside me were sucked into the girls around me as I held onto Xenovia's wrist. The four girls then started to breathe deeply and let out soft moans that were being held back slightly. My body then stopped shaking and my grip released from Xenovia and I stepped back as the same was now happening to Xenovia who was now joining the girls around her in pure ecstasy.

I stepped back again and I was now leaning against the windows watching the girls writhe.

"What have you done now?"

"Well its only speculation but I believe my clones are acting like vibrating dildos."

I said it with a smile as Kiba looked disgusted.

"Do they know that's what it is?"

"Nah, of course not. They will be having a wet dream about me and eventually get wet and maybe leak out fluids. When the clones stop so will the dream and all the girls will wake up with wet under regions."

"So you are using the powers of Great Red to stimulate women?"

I threw a thumbs up at him.

"Hell yeah, also I like the way you put it. You said it like it was better than it actually is."

…Silence. With the odd atmosphere that couldn't be named, the only thing was a smell. A sweaty smell now permeated through the room as a smell that was slightly recognisable now started to envelope the first smell making it a little pleasant.

The sounds of the girl's moan echoed through the room, they changed from each girl. Asia would release a soft, high pitched moan that if you were actually doing it would make you move slowly and truly pleasure the act. Xenovia was releasing fast-paced groans that were loud and stimulating as I found myself quickly enjoying the spectacle before me. Her moans gave off the feel of something animalistic and as if sex with her could possibly be dangerous or at least very rough. The three other girls all held rather similar expressions as their moans were more fruitful, it would make you feel proud of yourself that you were able to get such a girl and would be able to pleasure her to such an extent.

I heard a gasp come from Kiba as I saw Xenovia's body start to convulse as her groans grew louder and louder. Her upper body started to arch upwards as she seemed to be nearing an orgasm. Thinking this sparked something that I thought Kiba should know.

"You know Kiba; it's a myth that using the penis is the main way to pleasure a woman. Women only reach an orgasm around 25% per cent of the time during sexual intercourse but orgasm around 81% of the time during Oral sex."

With my little lesson out of the way and my attention back to the girls I felt the clone's power wearing off. They would have a minute total left. Knowing that this would be the end and the thing left would be the noise that would erupt from their mouths during the orgasm I took the time to go back to my seat that was next to a frozen Kiba that was dyed red like a tomato. I felt like he was completely out of it but I also felt like he completely heard what I said and it was swirling around his mind.

As I put the kettle on to reheat the water I leaned towards Kiba and started to whisper into his ear.

"There is also anal and nipple stimulation as well that can bring people to an orgasm. It's very rare for someone to do so through nipple stimulation but it is possible and more likely to be done so by a woman because their nipples and areola are more sensitive, I don't know the exact reason but I think it's due to the ability to produce milk and the need to feed a baby. A maternal instinct coupled with feeling horny on top the man you like stimulating something soft … I can understand a woman cumming from just that."

I decided to continue with my knowledge of orgasms after I took a sip from my newly filled cup of hot chocolate.

"Orgasming is healthy for your body. It has been scientifically proven that men aged between 45 and 49 are likely to live longer orgasming two times a week rather than not at all. There was another test that sexual intercourse is good for cardiovascular activity as it makes you 50% less likely to suffer from a stroke or a heart attack."

To round off my lesson I started to veer a little from my original point.

"When it comes to mammals, male are more closely correlated to animals than women are but when you add non-mammals then the women come back. In truth there are a number of non-mammals like Alligators that have clitorises. Also Dolphins are rather similar to humans in this respect as they engage in sexual intercourse in reasons other than to make babies. Even the duration of an orgasm isn't the same between mammals, female humans typically orgasm for around 20 seconds on average when it completely differs when you time other animals."

As the five girls come to the end of their orgasms, dreams and sleep I end Kiba's lesson with some inconsistencies.

"There is a small population of women that urinate during ejaculation and more often than not, it isn't even due to having bladder problems as some women say the two feeling are remarkably similar."

Coming to the end of everything in the room, I place my now empty cup in the sink and move to the bathroom as I start the bath for the girls. When I come back from the bathroom, the five girls are awake and all huddled together clutching on to the blanket that was covering their bodies. Both Asia and Irina had completely red faces compared to the Kendo duo that had slightly red faces. Xenovia on the other hand was fine, she looked happy more than anything.

To the extent of their problems, I don't think they had even realised that Kiba was in the room or they had but noticed his frozen state.

As I stood next to the bed, each of the girls looked up to me with confused eyes.

"Just think of your dreams as a little payback from me about last night. I can make you do all that without getting physical … anyway; I have just started the water in the bath so it should be ready for you soon. Once you are all sorted, come down for breakfast."

I threw a ball of magic towards the buttons next to the elevator to call it up as I walked over to Kiba and picked him up throwing him over my shoulder. I then took my place in the elevator as a frozen Kiba just dangles on my shoulder. The doors to the elevator close after I wave to the girls.

We arrived in the lobby of the hotel quickly and I stepped out with the still frozen Kiba except now he was muttering to himself. As I stepped into the lobby I saw everyone in the dining area allotted to the school and seeing some seats spare I entered the room closing the door behind me.

The few spare seats were right at the back of the room next to the student council members and opposite the teachers. My entrance caused a spark of emotion within the room as the lifeless breakfast turned and became lively. The guys seemed pretty pissed that I was actually here for food as the girls were excited for two reasons. They were probably excited for food and also wondering about Kiba who was still muttering to himself incoherently.

I traversed through the room and plopped Kiba down next to Saji who was glaring at me for reasons completely unknown to me. Just as I was about to sit down next to him a maid came into the room with a silver cart with a tray on top.

"Zagan-sama, your seat is over here."

I looked to where she had stopped and it was at the head of the centre table, it was also surrounded by girls. As I thought that this situation seemed a little fishy I nevertheless went to the seat and sat down. Once I got comfortable, the maid placed down the silver tray on the table and took off the lid revealing an extravagant meal that put everyone else's to shame.

It seems yet again that I am being treated unfairly, well in the eyes of others.

"Karl-sama, as thanks for letting us stay in your hotel we would like to feed you."

Feeding me as thanks for staying in the hotel? Well, a standard room would cost more than the ones I got everyone in but is this enough for them? Is there a catch behind it?

There might just be a catch as I saw what the girls were wearing. They were wearing their own clothes and not the uniform reminding me that this was a free casual day, the reason for that was unknown as I probably signed some letter without thinking again. Anyway, all the girls were wearing low cut tank tops that revealed a lot of cleavage and for the girls that didn't have at least a considerable cleavage they went with tight shorts that seemed almost too small for the most part but there was the odd girl who had denim shorts that could barely contain the extrusion that is called the 'ass'.

"There is no need to thank me for that … but I will graciously take you up on your offer."

As I say that a number of forks appear in front of my mouth with an assortment of food, some that weren't even on my own plate. On top of that was the odd chopstick which was obviously a ploy by some of the girls to get an indirect kiss, along with my acknowledgement of it a number of girls decided to change their utensil of choice to chopsticks. It then came as a wave of choice apart from one girl and if I remember correctly, she was known as my number one fan. Rumours were going round that she had made her own plushies of me and slept with them at night, a few girls had even said that she also made a penis on the plushy of me to make her think that she was having sex with me. That may be too far I don't know but she at least chose not to follow the crowd in a direct sense of the term, what she did intrigued me and I couldn't help myself but stare at what she was doing either in confusion or a sense of 'want' like I wanted it or wondered what she was going to do next.

The girl ate the food of her fork but then started to make out with it, if that's the right thing to say. Her saliva was just dripping out of the corner of her mouth as it also started to glide down the design that was engraved in the fork. As I gulped she took the fork out of her mouth and stabbed a few pieces of different meat with it and dangled it in front of my mouth.

I was engrossed in the action she had performed and unconsciously opened my mouth where she quickly deposited the meat and her saliva. Her movement was rather sloppy as some of the meat didn't even enter my mouth and dangled slightly out of my mouth before being pulled in when I chewed. Her own saliva was trickling down from my mouth to my chin after it latched onto my lips from the fork as it dripped down when she put the meat into my mouth.

The girls around me just watched as I continued to chew the food, I kept chewing on the food because I didn't know what to say. You would normally say 'it's delicious' but I fear that me saying that would possibly cause her to do something extreme. She might put pictures of me all over her wall unless she hasn't done it already. Deciding to go with the norm I opened my mouth and spoke sincerely, "It's delicious."

My mouth hung open after I finished replying to her about the food. Of course it was tasty, my own staff made it but even still, I somewhat regretted it as she was obviously going to take it as a compliment to her … even if I was to rebut.

Then the chaos ensued, the girls argued amongst themselves and were relentlessly stuffing my mouth with food. At the end of it I felt like I had drunk enough of their saliva to be part girl. Some people could say that I already was part girl but those people just don't appreciate beauty like I do.

Sometime later and our three groups were standing in the lobby of the Kyoto station as we were waiting for Kiryuu to decide on what's first. I was sitting down as the others were stood up, I was feeling rather heavy by the amount of food that I was forced to consume earlier.

"So what's first Kiryuu?"

"We are going to Arashiyama and the girls told me that the only place you looked forward to is Tenryuu-ji so we will be going there first."

I started to feel warm inside as I shot up from the chair and a fire started to burn in my eyes.

"Yes, yes Tenryuu-ji. Let's go."

"We need to get on the streetcar and head towards Arashiyama, then get off at the closest stop to Arashiyama. Then we will walk to our destination from there."

I quickly led the group to the streetcar station and we all boarded onto one streetcar(tram) and left the station. With the other people on the streetcar it was pretty cramped but it didn't bother me at all as I was completely engrossed in just being able to see Tenryuu-ji.

We finally arrived outside the gates that led up to the temple, the gates were elegant as I had expected. I stood outside them and stared up to the temple as my eyes shone. As I looked around I saw that other students from our school was here and I felt happy that others were coming to see the temple of the Heavenly dragons, it made me feel that I was being worshipped in a way.

'Does this place hold significance to your guys?'

{This was the place the two idiots were killed. Parts of their bodies were buried here and the rest were put into the two Longinus' that you hold.}

Ooooh, so this place is that special.  
We entered through the massive gates and quickly paid the entrance fee.

"Hello. Karl-sama, you came."

I heard a girl call my name and I turned around to see Kunou standing at the bottom of the steps in a priestess outfit. I jumped at her and picked her up holding her in a hug.

"Of course I did, Kunou. Coming to Kyoto and not taking the chance to see Tenryuu-ji is preposterous. You also said you would be our guide so it gave me another reason to come."

I put her back on the ground as I saw her face start to turn a bright red that contrasted well with her blonde hair.

"Come on Kunou, let's go. They can just follow."

Due to my insistence, Kunou's introduction didn't even begin as I was too focused on seeing the temple rather than allowing her to be polite.

As we started our tour of Tenryuu-ji, Kunou started to tell us stories about the area that she had heard from others. She tried her best to explain them and even got caught up at times; she looked adorable when she did so. We then passed through the garden and looked at the different flowers that were in bloom as beautiful carps swam in the large pool that ran around the garden. The view from the garden and of the garden was both spectacular and well worthy of their place as a World Heritage Site.

Once we had finished touring the garden, we were taken to the teaching hall. Upon entering I felt new found energy that flowed through my body as my surroundings seemed submissive. I looked up to the ceiling and saw a number of dragons but one caught my eye the most. It was an eastern dragon with a long and slender body.

"Unryuu-zu, the 'Image of the Cloud' dragon. A true heavenly dragon."

I went full fan-boy mode the moment I passed through the doorway. I spent a lot of time looking at each dragon and the exquisite design of them. In the middle of the room was a large table which was basically a model display table as it had scenery full of mountains and trees occupying it. Dragons of all shapes and sizes were dotted around the table.

{Karl, can I ask you something?}

'What? I'm looking at dragons.'

{Yeah, yeah. Your favourite colour is yellow right?}

'Yup, closely followed by purple. Why?'

{Well … with being a part of you I have the ability to speak to Great Red and be noticed. I was speaking to him and he gave me some more details on your 'True Dragon' form.}

'What did he say?'

{Well … the name Great Red is strictly about him so it doesn't correspond with you but True Dragon, Apocalypse Dragon and 'Dragon of Dragons' do. The name changes from Great Red when someone is to mention you, the name would be 'Devil Yellow' because you are a devil and your colour is … yellow.}

'Why not red?'

{Great Red said that you are to take your own path and not be burdened by him. You are taking up his job and nothing else so he gave you the ability to grow into your true form. As you become more acquainted with your True Dragon powers, the more yellow your dragon form will become. As you have probably guessed it, your dragon eyes will be purple.}

'Anything else that dragon did?'

{Ahh yes. If you are ever to change your hair colour to yellow or blond, his powers will activate and change your eye colour to purple.}

'Is there a chance that my hair and eyes will permanently go those colours when I master his powers?'

{Before then, when you get to a sufficient point in the training your hair will naturally become blonde or yellow, your choice, and your eyes will turn purple. Also Great Red will then give up his post but remain in the Dimension Gap.}

Hmmm … that dragon is a really lax guy. Everything he does must be so he can be lazy again. Well he is definitely strong enough to have that kinda lifestyle.

'Tia, why haven't those two said anything? I can understand it with Albion but not Ddraig. I expected him to say something out of turn by now.'

{Albion is asleep, it seems he doesn't want to remember something that is connected with this area or the dragons in here. Ddraig is … Ddraig … I don't want to say. I can't believe I even made a kid with him.}

'Me too Tia. You should divert yourself to Albion; he is an all-in-all better dragon.'

…What could that dragon be doing I wonder?

With the day slowly passing by, the girls got impatient with waiting for me to be done with Tenryuu-ji so they dragged me out of the temple while I was pondering about the absence of my two Heavenly Dragons.

"Seen as I have been pulled out of the initial reason of coming to Kyoto, where is next Kunou?"

"Nison-in! The Bamboo Path! Jojakko-ji! I will take you everywhere!"

Kunou sounded excited as she listed off the names but with Tenryuu-ji getting smaller and smaller, I didn't care for the other places. After leaving the grounds of Tenryuu-ji we continued 'our' tour around Arashiyama.

After the lengthy tour through Arashiyama we finally stopped and were now in a tofu hotpot place that Kunou had recommended to us. As we sat around one pot, I was the only one not eating as I was in my head with Tiamat building something.

"Tiamat, while I am making this are you able to change the colours of Somnium Repelle?"

{You want them to correspond with your actual colours, correct?}

"Exactly, it will help with the feel."

{What are you making there anyway?}

"This?"

I looked down to my hands and there was three yellow dragon scales in my hand that were connected and shaped into a tube. I put my hand into it and grabbed onto the thin pole near the end and tightened my fist.

"This is a Pata. It's a type of weapon that originates from India; it's a blade that is connected to a handguard that is shaped like a gauntlet. They typically used to duel wield them and I feel like it gives you more security in a fight, because on top of sword techniques you can still get away with martial arts as they also have more reach because of the blade and if you do hit with a punch, there is the sword puncture before the fist's impact so the damage sustained from one hit can be immense."

{So you are making another weapon? Are you not going to make any armour?}

"I have no need, if I want defense I can use my multi-form Eevee to gain resistance plus if they use fire, lighting or water magic then I can just absorb them to strengthen myself. Besides I am making it like this then fusing it with the sword sacred gears to form a gauntlet similar to the weapon in the hilt and grip so all the swords have the handguard."

I then started to form four more yellow dragon scales that were connected to each other. I left the middle to as they were to make the blade look original and took to modelling the two end pieces. I left the top part of the end piece and curved the bottom part to a sharp point; just lightly touching my finger with it caused blood to leak out. The final piece of scale was the one connecting the scale blade to the gauntlet, with this one I had to model the top part and leave the bottom part as it was. As I modelled it I left the two spikes on either side as they were and cut into the space between the centre and the two spikes, this allowed the centre that was atleast a few inches lower down than the spike to connect with the gauntlet and now that the rest of that scale was opened up it allowed a clean fit and the two spikes ran alongside the gauntlet down to around where my wrist was.

{Oh Karl it looks like we have landed in something troublesome.}

"Eh what do you mean?"

{Well, I was looking after your body while you are here making your weapon and some things happened. Mainly with Rossweisse getting drunk and shattering the image of her that the three humans had and now we are surrounded by dark mist. All that's here are the members of your peerage and brave saints along with Azazel and Kiba, Rossweisse may be somewhere if Azazel didn't have enough time to get her out of here.}

"Can't they deal with it themselves?"

{I doubt it. The mist is from the Longinus 'Dimension Lost' so that means the 'Hero Faction' from the Khaos Brigade are here, your friends don't know who they are nor what they wield so they are in considerable danger.}

"Fine, let me fuse this with the sacred gears and I will take my body back."

I closed my eyes and started to focus my magic onto the Dragon Pata I had just made. A voice quickly appeared in my head asking for some input, so I replied. "Name: Harsh Truth. Apply it to both Sword birth and Blade Blacksmith." The gauntleted sword flashed briefly as I felt it connect with my magic.

I started to focus again but this time on my body and a second later I was back in it looking round at the situation in question. Dark fog was floating around our feet and we had a hard time seeing the ground.

"Dimension Lost eh? So we really are in another dimension."

My voice brought the others back to reality as I started to look around in marvel.

"..On the verge of death, mother's dying guard reported that they were also trapped by mist without warning."

While holding onto my sleeve, Kunou spoke in a trembling voice.

"I see, so it really was the Khaos Brigade. I believe it's the Hero faction this time and not Vali."

With a quick turn of my hand, my tablet appeared in it and I searched all documents for Khaos Brigade. When I found it I saw that there were a number of descendants of famous heroes and the leader of this squad was the descendant of Cao Cao.

With the tablet in my right hand, I quickly shook it causing it to disappear. I looked up to where the sky would normally be.

"Descendant of Cao Cao, please do not let me wait for you much longer. I have a kitsune to save."

Out from the darkness to my left came a young man, who looked the same age at me but possibly a few years older. He had short black hair that framed the right side. He was wearing what looked to be a school uniform and wrapped around his waist was something that resembled Han Chinese clothing. At least he had a distinct style.

More people then started to gather around him all wearing similar uniforms. They were all male and female around the same age only different ever so slightly.

They were all full-blooded humans with the only thing special being either excellent fighting ability or a sacred gear to boot. However, even with this 'Dimension Lost' Longinus I wasn't too bothered until I saw the spear that was resting on the shoulder of the man who led the group.

"So the wielder of it is you, Descendant of Cao Cao."

"That would be correct, True Dragon. My name though is actually Cao Cao."

I cast a quick glance behind me and I saw all the devil behind me shivering slightly, the only ones not fazed was Irina and Azazel due to the holy power. Kunou though was shaking although it wasn't for this reason; she was scared because of the mist.

Deciding it would be best for her not to be here, I started to flow my Ki into the surrounding area and closed my eyes. I started to feel blips in the area around me; this area was new and definitely not the one holding Yasaka. This must be a place just to fight us.

I took a hold of Kunou's hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Kunou, your mother isn't here so I'm going to put you somewhere safe until we are out. Okay?"

She nodded to me timidly and focused my magic into her sending her into my pocket dimension. Despite being a 'Pocket dimension' it was at least the size of the Kanto region. When I say that I obviously mean the Pokémon one.

"So Cao Cao, you really are the only being with the ability to stand against me. That weapon, Holy Spear of the Setting Sun, sure has an ability to wipe me out. High-class devils killed by a little stab, I'm strong especially with 'Powers of the Apocalypse' but a few hits and I will be annihilated."

That spear truly was an enemy to me but it couldn't kill me, only a dragon slayer could do that but only after my devil power have gone. My life works in a weird way, my death would only come when you have killed the two sides of me. The devil side and the dragon side, the holy dragon slayer sword Ascalon would probably be the easiest way to kill me.

"It's a shame though Cao Cao. Even if you were to kill me, I would stay alive but I would have to return to the Dimension Gap."

The True Longinus was one of the holy relics and I also held one. The Holy Tunic, it was one of the Holy relics until it was lost and now that I have it, this will be a battle of relics.

"Allow me one thing though Cao Cao before we start this battle."

"What would that be True Dragon?"

"One on One fight between you and me. My side versus yours, the commanders get to fight."

"Even though my Longinus is the spear that the Seraphim of Heaven fear and able to kill you in a few hits, you are still willing to take me straight on. Awesome, I will do so."

Cao Cao and myself then walked off to the side to put some distance between ourselves. I turned back to Azazel and the others.

"Azazel, you better keep them alive. Those with the faith of Christianity, I forbid you to stare at my battle because this may just end up as a re-enactment."

As the Church Trio and Azazel stare at me a little confused, my voice radiates through the dimension. "Appear 'Seamless robe of Jesus'." A pure white robe appeared on my shoulders, connected by a gold rope around my front the robe swayed in the artificial wind dazzling Cao Cao with its purity and holy aura that was now sky high.

Out of my back popped my twelve angel wings but they didn't stay there for long as the robe made them all fuse together until they were one set of wings. The wings were unique and a whole stage above the archangels, they were a set of wings that belonged to the two men that originally ruled the world. The only beings to ever have these wings were God and his son, Jesus Christ.

The wings were only slightly bigger than the wings of an angel but my plumage was something different. The feathers themselves had changed, each white feather was now graced with gold points but that was not the only change as there were feathers that had become completely gold. This signified the level of holy power.

White was the standard colour of holy power but Gold was the true colour as it was the prime form. Gold has always been the colour of something great; Gold meant that it was a spectacle to behold. A King's crown, Great Red's eyes, Pharoah's Sarcophagus, they are all important things and they are gold.

"True Dragon, what heresy are you doing? You are the prime of dragons and a God of them and the Devils, yet you manifest the powers of Jesus Christ? What is this?"

"It is not something that you can understand quickly. I may be a being that is at the top of Dragons and Devils but if you were to think of me as just that then you would be wrong. The moment I picked up this robe, I became the new Biblical God. Even if it's not official, even though I am not the same as him, even if I am a Devil that is classed as a traitor, I am the Supreme King."

With ending on a high, my wings flexed and flicked out the ends causing holy energy to completely fill the area. It was dense but also thin in power; it lit up the area completely but held no effect on the devils here. They were all now in my dimension.

"That petty Longinus has power against the one who made it but not against me."

This dimension was my domain, a dimension created by the union of my True Dragon powers and my Holy powers. This could be called the Holy Dimension Gap, a place I would belong and blend into as the Yellow Dragon that reigns over all.

'I will show him the extent of the new True Dragon.'

"Let's go, Somnium Repelle."

As I held out my hands, a pair of yellow fingerless gloves appeared on my hands and I felt my eyes change colour, it was like a glass being filled up. A small purple flash appeared in my vision.

{The robe is acting in union with your True Dragon powers; with it equipped you have full control over your powers. Use this time get accustomed to it, it'll help you when you don't have it. Remember, as long as there is a weapon involved 'Somnium Repelle' can also form armour around your body.}

"Cao Cao, I may be the 'Son' of Great Red but do not dare to mistake me with him because there is no way to associate Red with my true powers. Awaken, form of the Yellow Walking Apocalypse." (Close to Unleash the Dream. Restricted to 'Harsh Truth'.)

'Harsh Truth' appeared around my hands and upper forearm but it didn't stop there as the process continued as yellow dragon scales then erupted out of my arms and joined the scales of 'Harsh Truth' making it take up my whole arm. Both of my arms were fully armoured in my own yellow dragon scales. The robe and wings stayed but my powers fused with them and added thin yellow scaled to the end of the robe and a thin line of scales that ran along the top of my wings. Two thin yellow scaled tails popped out of my back and went to either side of the robe. A pair of yellow scaled knee-high armoured boots appeared around my lower leg with a purple jewel that adorned the spot in front of my knee.

Finally was the change to my head, my hair became a gold-yellow as a helmet took form. The helmet left me face on view but took over the top of my head as it turn into the top half of a scaly dragon's snout along with a yellow blade-like horn with two small horns just above it. Two round extrusions aligned with the front of my ears and were filled with a small purple jewel that shone brightly, just behind the two round extrusions came out horns that swivelled round at the tip. The helmet covered the back of my head as well as it followed my hairline and then my jawline as if it was a beard. It went all the way down and ran along my chin where the two sides connected. On both sides where the chin became its own part, two teeth-like extrusions raised up from the yellow scales that ran along my jaw curving round slightly reaching the edge of my lips. The same happened at the top of my head, as two canine-like teeth ran down the curvature of my skull and stopped at my eyebrows that were now barely noticeable.

Flash! Flash!

I looked towards the flashes to see Azazel taking pictures of my new form. This is a serious battle and he is taking pictures? It's something he would do but I didn't think he would do it in this sort of situation.

"What do you think you are doing Azazel?"

"Taking pictures of course. Your wives would love to see you in such a form, plus I can probably get you more work to do by showing this to those bothersome Angels."

"Do as you wish, just don't interfere."

I can't be bothered to play games with him; I need to find out more about Yasaka, though the Angel thing does seem a little irritating.

I looked down to my hands to see how it all looked but I noticed little extrusions from the hand guard I had made, the hand guard itself looked wider as well. I wiggled the tips of my fingers to see that the extrusions were my fingers making it an actual gauntlet with a sword sticking out of it. That wasn't my intention but was probably done due to the form.

My clothes were also a little mismatch of everything. I was wearing black jeans that were being eaten by the boots and I wore a yellow t-shirt that had a design featuring different colours. Oh well, I can live with that.

"Where did you take the Kitsune?"

"That's one thing I can't tell you just yet."

"Then what are you using her for?"

"An experiment."

Damn this kid is frickin' cocky.

"What are you planning?"

"The main idea is to grant the wish of our benefactor."

"Is that Ophis or not?"

"No. The reason we are here now is because I wanted to meet you and the Governor first hand."

Bit of a way to do it, did he kidnap Yasaka because of that? I'm sure there are others in the Khaos Brigade that might have been able to do this mission.

"Do you have any intention to give Yasaka back?"

"There could be a possibility, maybe when we are finished."

This guy … He is rather cocky. He is a human facing off against one of the top three yet he isn't scared nor shows any fear. This guy either lacks fear or he believes in his ability that much. A person like that is truly a scary foe; I think I understand the people who have faced me. I'm confident of my ability but I also know that there are things I can't do. I can't fully control my 'True' powers without help and I wouldn't say I am a technique type; I'm more of a tactical power type. I'm not a complete brawler but it makes up the most of my style, I would say my attacks are calculated and I watch the opponent gauging them and relentlessly deal solid attacks until I find a weakness.

This guy though, despite being a human doesn't show a weakness. He is a human though so his weakness is a physical fight, especially against someone like me but if I was to do that I feel like it may not be effective.

"Leonardo, I'll let you handle the devils and the governor with your monsters."

Cao Cao calls out to a young emotionless kid as I am still trying to gauge him. The young boy nods lightly and dark pools of shadows cross the floor sending an eerie atmosphere through the dimension.

The shadows then grew and took form, hundreds of differently shaped monsters that all looked ferocious and hungry. Their roars echoed around, it was almost deafening.

This was Annihilation Maker, another Longinus. I have come across around half of the 13 Longinus already. True Longinus, Annihilation Maker, Dimension lost, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing and only briefly, Regulus Nemea. 6 of the 13, I still have a way to go until I meet them all. Some of them I could easily meet like Canis Lykaon as the possessor is a part of Grigori or Zenith Tempest that belongs to Dulio Gesualdo that is Michael's Joker. Finally is Absolute Demise, I've been told that a Magician that is a part of the Magician's association and closely observed by Mephisto Pheles but I haven't seen it myself. The others are all unknown to me.

Back to the monsters and despite their appearances and the fact they had just been made or conjured, they feel similar to something I have felt before.

Shadows? Beings of the shadow, they would disperse when killed. If that is true then Kiba and the others have fought them before but is that possible? The kid would have to be close by to make them unless he can give them straight orders or even see long distances through magic.

If that's true, then balance breaker or even a stronger form of that could be terrifying. He could create god-killers at will and plenty of them at a time. I guess we are lucky that he is still young.

'Tia, send a message to Azazel through Fafnir's Jewel. Make sure Asia stays back and is protected by someone at all times, preferably Raeffe as he is my Rook. I fear they may be able to use Light Magic, some of Rias' past battle have been test battles for the sole gain of that Kid's Annihilation Maker. Light Magic should be the worst they can deal though.'

{Alright I'll send it over now.}

Lightly nodding my head, I push off from the ground and charge towards Cao Cao who leisurely takes the spear off of his shoulder. As I charge towards him I can feel an everlasting sting grow stronger and stronger, it is in no way painful but it is definitely painful. It seems that this form doesn't completely restrict my devil powers.

I slash down with my right hand but Cao Cao was quick to block, I then went with a jab using my left hand but while blocking my right he positioned the spear to block my left. A true Technique-type, what else could he of been. Humans have no hope of being a power type unless they have a completely defensive sacred gear or preferably Longinus.

As I kept him locked in the guard with my swords, I manipulated my tails and used them as whips and hit Cao Cao in the sides of his stomach. It wasn't a strong hit due to not being used to moving my tails with my will but it should have been a good strike.

He then implanted his magic into the spear and then pushed me back several metres causing my boots to dig into the floor leaving a track behind. I regained my balance and ducked down slightly while arching my back. With my arms completely out to the side, my eyes flashed and I tried to look into his dreams. Nothing, there was nothing useful. His dreams were not something I could freely manipulate in such a short amount of time. His dreams were either basic or world changing; I can't do that in a few seconds … not now anyway.

I will need to use another route then … my tails could be a new way round this.

'Yo Tia, can I utilize my tails a bit more?'

{Like what?}

'Fuse them with a certain power. This is my true dragon armour form so could I morph my tails into a weapon or maybe like my Pata for extra reach on my tails or maybe use your powers and have them act like laser blasters or something?'

{Interesting. Great Red has the power to use other dragon's abilities through the use of 'Dream' but through your tail is out of the ordinary. Attack for the time being, I'll get back to you on that.}

That's better than nothing.

I charged back towards Cao Cao while moving my swords in a circular movement but at different intervals and also started to move my arms around. It may look and sounds stupid but it is at least dangerous and exceptionally hard to counter. My right arm was blocked but my left arm was able to cut into his side slightly allowing his blood to come out of his side.

That was the only problem with this technique and the length of the sword. With him blocking using his spear while his arms are fully open, I can barely strike him with the sword. It's just long enough to cut into his side but not long enough to reach his back.

Boom!

A shot of holy magic was shot at the floor in front of me narrowly missing me but blowing a hole in the ground. I jumped back a little.

With the spear being able to attack at a distance is rather annoying, it's like I'm fighting a fallen angel albeit that this fight is actually dangerous for me. Block of holy magic were being shot at me one after another, they seemed relentless. Cao Cao must have just let me attack so he could build up his magic.

Wait … Tiamat said I can use the powers of the other dragons. Vitra was a technique type dragon and put into four sacred gears. They had the individual power to burn with black flames; cast a prison of black flames, absorb power and direct it freely and finally delete field, the ability to take away an opponent's power. I can use that to take away his magic.

I focused in on his magic flow and pointed my right hand towards him.

"Delete Field."

A second later and the blocks of holy magic stopped firing at me. It looks like it has worked, it's not actually Vitra's power so I wonder if there is any restriction on it. I'll ask about everything later.

{Karl, according to Great Red, you can do what you wish with your tail. It's a part of you so it is also linked to your powers.}

'Great. Link the firing system of a Barrett 50. Cal to both tails and load Holy ammunition.'

{Got it. Want me to fire them? I can do it while watching and reading your movements.}

'Please do. Don't do a kill shot; we still need to find out where Yasaka is.'

The tips of my tails rose up into the air and then started to float around shoulder level while the tips were glowing bright gold.

I charged again but this time, I deactivated the Pata and was using gauntlets made from the scales. They were identical in design to the Boosted gear but of course, they were yellow.

I also restricted my power flow as I went in with feints. I didn't punch him until I could understand his agility while I moved at a pace slightly above human. This gave me the chance to dodge but not quickly enough to misread his muscle movement.

As I caused him to spin around but as I chose to move back to dodge, he seemed to anticipate it as his spear got longer and was able to strike into my shoulder destroying it and burning the area and destroying the arm that dropped to the floor.

I then started to up my speed and darted around the area near him while waiting for my Phenix powers to heal my arm. It was working incredibly slowly but my arm was at least coming back in the armoured form. Even with this Holy boost, it seems like my powers as the Devil god are too strong to be silenced. I am only being boosted and do not have the same blood so of course I wouldn't be so resisted against his attack. It seems I may have got too cocky.

'Tia, how long does it take for you to align a shot and fire?'

{4-8 seconds depending on distance and whether we are still moving. Why?}

'Wondering whether I could just continually dodge while you fire but he could probably lengthen his spear in time.'

{While you think of a plan, I'll tell you that Cao Cao will be able to fire his magic again soon.}

Damn, I'm taking too long to defeat this guy. I could use the monsters as backing to maybe try and stop his fire but he could then fire at my teammates and also at the same time the monsters could go after me … could I be overthinking this? Maybe it's because I need information and can't kill him that I am overthinking what to do.

This is annoying.

"Well, this was a fun opening!"

Cao Cao just shouted out to me while I was thinking of what to do next as I darted around the battlefield. He then started to laugh causing me to stop moving around and land on the ground.

"Tonight we will be using Kyoto's special leylines and the Kyuubi leader, and turn Nijou Castle into a great massive experiment! In order to stop us, please come and participate!"

So he is willing to tell us where. This soothes me but not completely, I am pissed. The fight was not over, not by any means. Pointless.

As I stood in front of the other fighters on my side, my arm had finished regenerating as the mist thickened. Tiamat unequipped the Robe from me and my wings shot back into my back along with my two tails but I stayed standing in my armour.

I also felt a tug on my magic as Tiamat pulled Kunou out of my pocket dimension and she appeared with the others.

The mist continued to thicken and started to cover our whole bodies until our vision was completely blocked. Then it just completely disappeared bringing us back to reality in the streets of Togetsukyou. I could hear the others telling me to deactivate my armour but I was too angry to care.

I could feel myself shaking with anger as I was looking down to the ground. That fight just ended so abruptly, I figured basically nothing out at all.

"What the hell is he wearing?!"

I overheard one of the two perverts and turned my head and glared straight at him scaring him. I went to take a step closer but Azazel stood in front of me. I couldn't try to hide my anger any longer and growls started to be released from my closed mouth as I stood planted in one spot now glaring straight at Azazel.

"Are you going to move or will I have to walk around you … Sen-sei."

No answer. I went to move round him but he put his arm out to try and grab me, I stopped caught his hand before he could touch me and span towards him grabbing his head with my right hand. Along with the movement of my other hand I kicked my leg out at his feet knocking him off balance before using my hand that was on his head to shove him face first into the floor cracking it slightly.

A second after knocking him to the floor I released my hold on him.

"Don't touch me when I am pissed. I'm going back to the hotel."

As I spun around yellow particles flew off from me and I walked down the path to the exit. This fight … I won't kill him but I will severely injure him for a good while.

...Wait. There was no gift shop at Tenryuu-ji ... Fuuuuuu-

* * *

**Well i felt like this chapter actually went pretty well and it's not been that long since the last chapter of this was uploaded ... 4 days.  
****I have also just started the next chapter because it's a straight continuation and it also means that it's 3 chapters for one volume, so far at least.  
I have some plans for side stories soon, some will be actual ones that are edited with characters in here but there is one that is based on an anime that i have re-watched and it's the one of three Anime that have had me laugh every episode. I'm looking forward to having fun with that chapter as well.  
I'm a few hundred words into the next chapter so it should be out in 2 days time, i would have it done tomorrow but i have to attend my nephews birthday party.**

**Anyway, i'm having fun again writing this story so the jokes should be coming back in full. Until the next chapter, Ciao.**


	22. The Fight Begins

**It's a short one. I fudged that one up.**

* * *

I arrive back at the hotel still in a heated fury but without my 'Walking Apocalypse' armour on. My angered entry leaves the staff members scared and unknowing what to do, the students that were here didn't know what to do either as I only really expressed joy when in school. I quickly entered the elevator and rode it up to my room.

Once there I went straight to the kitchen and started making myself a drink and while I was there I felt a very familiar magic circle appear behind me. Without turning around to see who entered I spoke.

"Heard already Rias?"

Despite being angry, I had no reason to be so with her so I asked her in an expressionless tone.

"Of course. Even if you are the Devil God, you are still a Pawn in my peerage."

"So … why are you here then?"

"To find out why you did that to Azazel."

"Then you might as well leave because I'm not going to tell you."

I grabbed the kettle from the side and started to pour the hot water into the cup in front of me as I stir the contents.

"Why? I can help you through it."

"Hmmm … Is that so? You are that confident that you can help me through whatever problem I may have? Commendable."

I then took a quick sip from my drink, finding it too hot to drink just yet I place it down on the counter.

"Did you think for a second that it's something trivial? I am a dragon, I have anger issues. You will gain nothing from trying to help me, in fact you should think about the type of person I am before you try to help me."

"That's why I'm trying to help you, your past was traumatic and I don't want you to go through something like that again."

"If that's the case then why enter yourself into this problem? It's got nothing to do with that."

"I just want to help you."

Rias was now starting to raise her voice, whether she meant to or not. My anger had reduced as I was now venting it slightly.

"That is very kind of you but I don't want help."

"But why?"

As my eyes have been looking down the whole time, I look upwards and towards her. She was looking a little distraught.

"Because the situation is not major enough to need help from others. It's not even at the level where a complete stranger would be help."

"So it's like Raeffe said."

"Oh … did Raeffe mention something about me?"

"Two things, one of them applies here. He will help someone in need unconditionally even if it ends badly for him but whenever he looks like he is in need of help, he won't accept it because 'It's not on the level where others are needed'. I see what he means; Best Friends really are closer than husband and wife it seems."

"Ha … maybe it's more like my Best Friend tried to learn more about me rather than thinking he knew what I was like, much unlike a red-haired wife of mine."

"And there is the other thing. It doesn't matter how close you think you are to him, or how much you think he cares about you. He will tell you the truth even if it's the most painful thing to do in that situation. 'He is possibly the definition behind the phrase 'Truth doesn't always heal a wounded heart'."

"It seems Raeffe knows more about me than he lets on … well, it's not hard to understand. I'm quite the open book, even the lies I tell are easy to see through."

I turn my body part of the way round so I can pick up my cup and as I bring it to my mouth, 5 magic circles appear in the room. Now in front of me is 6 of my wives, the one not here is Seekvaira which is easy to know why.

"It seems like Rias was the Vanguard on my patience."

I spoke with a sigh as I tipped the cup up to allow the fluid to reach my mouth. The girls didn't speak but they waited for me to put my cup down until they did, as Gabriel was the first.

"May I ask what your reason for assaulting Azazel was?"

"I was angry; I asked him whether he was going to move or if I had to move around him. He didn't move and when I went to walk around him he extended his arm towards me. Then I put him in the ground."

{So you answer her instead of Rias-chan.}

'Problem? Gabriel is an angel and has lived a long time, she will understand to an extent and knows when to not push. Plus by nature she is kind. Rias on the other hand is like Ravel, young, stubborn and still immature at the best of times. Ravel though, has the decency to know when to pry in on something.'

{So you believe that Rias thinks she has the ability to solve everything?}

'She said it herself before didn't she?'

Upon reading the atmosphere, Sona spoke up.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

I turned to look straight at her as I stared into her eyes. She is calm, not fully invested like the others. That's what I expect from you Sona, that's why I prefer girls like you. You will wait for me to talk to you about it and if I don't then it's not that important.

"Sure. You would probably like to hear details on how the students have behaved so far."

She nodded to me lightly and she came into the room making herself at home, using my kettle. Rias went to open her mouth but she stopped when I noticed and glared at her.

"Don't even bother Gremory. Ravel, Gabriel, Chiho, please take her back. Serafall, you need to stay."

The two angels and Ravel quickly teleport back home with Rias leaving me and the two Sitri siblings.

"Serafall, it seems the Hero Faction is indeed the reason behind this. Azazel will inform you on all the details."

Still with her bubbly attitude, she decided to hug me instead of replying. After she did so she left the room using the elevator.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and in between her sips Sona started to talk to me.

"Did you really need to be that angry at Rias?"

"That should go without saying that. It's for someone to not sound angry when they are. Anyway, that spoilt brat needs to know when not to pry in on other people's problems. Even if it's not directly the same thing, she went through the same thing with Kiba and the Excaliburs. I even shouted at her then."

"I agree, she doesn't know when to let up. Even so, it's not completely her fault."

"Are you trying to justify it? Even if it's a trait of Gremory, doesn't mean it can be used willy-nilly."

"No, I'm not trying to justify her actions. I was just making sure you knew about everything, if not I would of scolded you."

I flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. This trip has become more pain than pleasure.

"Let's move away from that. I see that you have the holy robe of Jesus Christ, where did you find that?"

"Ivanjica. Along with other things, I'm just waiting for the egg to hatch."

"What do you think it'll hatch into it?"

"Well, legend goes that it hatches into your most desired thing at the time so it could be said to be spontaneous. Most of the time I just want a Tropius evolution."

"…Not World Peace?"

So she passed by the Pokémon comment, she is either being careful or doesn't care in the slightest.

"Nah, world peace is boring. I'm a dragon remember, all dragons do is have sex and fight."

"Yes. I know all well about the things you do."

I think I might have been careless there.

[Yo Karlos, what's going on here?]

'Ehh Ddraig? Where have you been?'

[I've been doing what all men do when they see someone they like.]

'That is?'

[Masturbate over fantasies or pictures of them.]

'I'm not sure ever- Wait! All this time? It's been like 6 or 7 hours.'

[Yeah well … you know, dragons are extremely fertile.]

I'm not sure it's safe to carry on this situation. I should revert back to Sona and see what she knows.

"What do you mean? I'm not a deviant."

"Aren't you now? I heard from Saji about the two instances this morning."

That damn brat, if he didn't have Vitra I would kill him right now.

"Ahh … the first one is a bit of a problem with Saji. He had a nosebleed once he saw it so he didn't find out the whole story that was Serafall getting me drunk. The second with the food, well that was probably my fault even if I don't understand what happened properly."

"So Onee-sama strikes again."

"That's what Ddraig said anyway. He said that Serafall had overheard Asia and Irina talking to Xenovia about the night before and that they were jealous of her. Serafall decided to help out and get me drunk. That's all he said so to be honest I don't know how or why the Kendo duo was there."

…Actually, this means she saw the pictures or my armour. Thinking about that, I only deactivated the armour and not change back my appearance so I should still have gold hair with purple eyes. Was the armour not that impressive? Maybe it's something I am known for so it's not special anymore.

"So Saji lied to me?"

"Well no. He just didn't hear the full story or really hear any of it, as soon as he saw the five girls naked he passed out from sudden blood loss."

"What about Kiba?"

"He blushed severely and sat Saji down on the floor before talking to me about what happened, I told him what happened. Saji didn't know the whole story because when he was waking up I kicked him into the elevator and then locked my floor."

"So I should talk to Kiba to see if you told me the full story."

…I don't want that to happen. Kiba wouldn't stay by my side through this, he would tell her the truth and my insane knowledge on orgasms will be known.

"Why would you do that? Do you have a hard problem trusting me?"

She just stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Even if it wasn't your complete fault, you still did things with other girls."

"Blame the four bloody dragons then. Without them then the girls wouldn't be all over me."

Sona just waved me off like it didn't matter, I feel like I'm going to be in trouble again soon.

"Anyway, seen as you are staying that means you are going to help out against the Khaos Brigade?"

"Yes, I will do what I can to help out."

Her frank manner eases me. Eases me enough to fully relax myself and I found myself asleep on the bed moments later.

I wake up hours later to see a multitude of people in my room, looking to the clock to see that it's late. I thought that this would be the discussion for the upcoming fight.

As I sat up groggily, a long, loud yawn escaped my from my mouth alerting everyone that I was now awake.

"Seen as Karlos has been asleep the past few hours and Rossweisse has been drunk, I have had to look after more students; make up a reason why Karl wasn't at dinner and come up with a strategy for this fight. Anyway let's start with explaining our battle plan. The area centred around Nijou Castle and Kyoto Station is on high alert. All devils and fallen angels stationed in Kyoto have been mobilized to search for suspicious characters. The Kyoto Youkai are also providing us with assistance. Though we still haven't confirmed the movements of the Heroes Faction, we have successfully detected an ominous presence concentrating at Nijou Castle as the centre."

"Ominous Presence, huh. It seems like they just want to add more reasons for me to put them down."

"What do you mean Karlos?"

"The original way to call Great Red is the same with any dragon but you need all dragon kings and the two heavenly dragons albeit they have to not fight. That's impossible right now, the 5 kings are scattered around the world in peace. They are using an alternative, Yasaka. In her full form, she could easily take on an ultimate class devil. I feel like she is the fire equivalent of Serafall and Grayfia. I do not believe a Dragon King could stop her by itself which would obviously be Saji in this case but they will be manipulating her so she will be in a beserk state and even worse her Nine-tails form so it will be troublesome to bring her under control especially without hurting her. I presume that they plan on using her power, coupled with the Senjutsuu/Ki of this area, then their own Longinus and sacred gears to summon Great Red. They have also explicitly told us where they are going to be, they want to use our powers to summon him and in the process they will try to kill us while the dimension gap is being opened."

"Isn't there a problem there though?"

"Yes. Now that Great Red has chosen me as his successor, he has pretty much retired without telling management. The Khaos Brigade doesn't know this. I fear that during this battle I may not be much help if the 3 dragons and I can't keep my own powers under wrap, I'll probably have to fight them with raw Angel and Devil power while the dragons put all their effort into keeping me from being summoned and as I am not fully matured in the True Dragon powers then it's likely that they could use me against you."

"So you're saying that who we have right now won't win?"

"Not completely. The ones who will stay outside and protect the area will do fine but the people inside or should I say the Gremory group, Irina and Saji will have a little bit of a harder time with it. I plan on having Raeffe outside with the Sitri group; the style of battle I expect is something that we need one of our own with. I expect that kid and his monster machine to attack those outside."

"So you know my plan?"

I shrug my shoulders in response to Azazel's question.

"It's mere conjecture, I'm thinking of the best possible course and believe that you chose it. Anyway, those out of the barrier won't have as hard of a time as it should be low level grunts of the Hero Faction while we deal with the elites. The problem is fighting them; they know how strong we are as a unit especially when we have a healer like Asia. That's a focusing point for them, they also know of my power so they'll probably try to isolate me. I'm saying this because we will fight on another plain or maybe it would be more correct to say dimension. I think that their Dimension Lost user will surround us in mist as a welcoming."

"Couldn't you do what you did before and overwrite it with your holy power?"

"That's a possibility but once I get in the mood for fighting I doubt it'll come into my mind, I could also forcefully destroy the dimension by ripping multiple dimension gap holes. It'll fuse the two together briefly and envelop it with the harmful air of the dimension gap causing it to collapse, the only problem being it's insanely dangerous to everyone bar me so it's pretty much out. Even as a last resort, it's a move that'll let only me out. Wait!"

I took out my phone and phoned one of my captains.

"..Jessa? Is Erica with you?"

"Yeah, we are here. We have just got some down time after doing some jobs."

"Great, how have you and Erica come along with the Peace spell?"

"It's not perfect Sir, but together we could calm down a strong demon that is high-tier."

"That's good. Get yourselves ready, I need you here within the next hour. I'll brief you when you are here."

I closed my phone and got funny stares from the girls in the room, even Azazel was giving me a strange look before he spoke up.

"What was that about?"

"The two captains from my 'Dragonauts', I asked them to learn spells that help calm things down. They aren't at my level but will help in this situation."

"What's your plan then?"

"Well, they are currently learning the ability to calm any types of animal. I'm at the level where I can calm anything humanoid which is the next level. First it's animal then human then it's through the use of a weapon and then it's legendary class animals like Dragons. They will help Saji out, While Saji holds Yasaka in the black prison, she'll get irate and try to break out and while Saji holds firm my two captains will get close to Yasaka and flow the magic into her. Their power isn't strong enough to stop her because she is Legendary classed due to her power but it'll help calm her down gradually."

"You could help out as well though."

"I could but I also have other things to do if you remember to a few minutes ago. What's the state on the 'tears'?"

"About that, we only have three portions."

"Only three portions?! That is totally not enough?! And our enemies are terrorists!"

Saji cried out completely annoying the hell out of me.

"Jeez, shut up Saji. The Phenix clan isn't a goddamn pharmacy; it's difficult to produce Phenix tears. I've had the ability for a while now and I haven't successfully produced even one little portion. On top of that think for one goddamn second about others, we are fighting the Khaos Brigade on many fronts. Phenix tears are being sold or given to people all over. Think first before you whine."

"As much as Karlos was mean there he is right. Phenix Tears are not like every day aspirin, they are a lot more. It's even been suggested that the Rating Game should amend its rules on their usage."

I'm probably going to be pestered about making the tears if I haven't been already.

"We have redoubled our efforts to find users of Twilight Healing. We have discovered that there are several possessors other than Asia. Asia has also been helping us out on our research when she can, we had initially asked someone who had achieved Balance Breaker with it but they never seemed to get back in touch after agreeing to do it."

Both Azazel and Asia turned towards me, sparking the others to do the same. It really does seem that my inability to read letters is a major problem; let's just get out of this situation.

"Why don't I just give the support types of each group their own Twilight Healing at the Balance Breaker state? I may have overlooked your letter but this seems to be an alternative which even the esteemed 'Professor of Sacred Gears' forgot to think about. Actually, I'm rather ashamed that you didn't think of that possibility Azazel with knowing the sacred gears I have."

That should do it, successfully pushing it onto Azazel. He should feel a little bad that he hadn't come up with it himself.

"Hmmm … So that's the situation. Two portions of the tears will go to the Gremory team and then one for Sitri. Please use them with care."

"Saji, you better not pull us down. If you do then I'll need to give you more training to protect Sona."

I tilted my head slightly as I spoke to Saji in a forceful tone.

"Now that everything there is done. Karlos, have you heard about the riots in the Gremory territory?"

"Uhhh … I knew that there was small instances the other day, why?"

"It seems to of got worse. The main group had been incited by some Old Maou supporters. It's not a huge group but they are undeniably causing some trouble so the girls have taken action. After all, it will be their territory in the future. I have received news that Grayfia-san was participating. I'm not too sure if it's accurate but it is rumoured that even Lady Gremory was present at the scene."

Azazel started to shiver as he spoke, I wonder if he was actually a little afraid or if he did it for us.

"Those three, huh. I had already heard of the other two a lot earlier but I was intrigued when I looked at what they called Venelena. 'The Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction'. I feel like their nicknames are more fearsome than the ones I have been given."

"Oh what would they be?"

Azazel started to wear a smirk; he already knew some of the nicknames I had.

"There is too many to name, a number of powers have equated to a lot of different nicknames even fusions of them. There is the one going through the Fan clubs in the Underworld 'Dreamy Devil', I'm a little saddened by that one. It tugs a little on my dragon side. There is also 'Childish Warrior'; it seems some of the nobles still see me as immature due to my liking of the Pokémon series. That nickname makes me want to roast them all alive. Then there are all the good ones which link into Pokémon although I have heard what a majority of devils think about Tropius … thinking about it makes me genuinely sad."

I answered with little emotion; I'm not sure about my nicknames. There are too many and it's weird.

"I'll just stick to the new one, 'Walking Apocalypse'. It fits the best."

Our random chatter then continued on until we had to start moving. Although the chatter was free and uninterrupted, it was easy to tell that the devils here were a bit scared. Rightfully so, our enemies despite being human are all strong and descendants of famous people or have sacred gears. There is also Cao Cao with the True Longinus which is effective against me. Though the biggest problem I see is saving Yasaka, leaving it to Saji and my two captains leaves me with food for thought. I'm not too sure they could pull it off, they are two strong angels and a dragon king but Saji hasn't fully come to grips with his power and my two angels are still in the process of learning the techniques they are going to use. It's a little perplexing.

…

Everyone was now gathered at the station waiting for the next bus to Nijou Castle. Everyone from school was wearing their winter uniform as I was wearing my formal armor but I kept my hair golden along with my purple eyes. I liked them of course so I have come to the decision to keep them as my natural colours.

Not far away from me but to my right were the two captains of my 'Dragonauts' fully equipped in their armour which was identical to my Albion unleash form but their armour held a holy aura compared to the domineering dragon aura that mine held.

As we were waiting I started to feel a weight climb my body and when I decide to have a look I see pale white legs on either side of my head with soft fabric resting against my neck. I look up to see Kunou sitting on my shoulders. I start to turn to look at her and notice that the others had stood back a little.

"I know I am rather relaxed but I am still the Dark Lord, Kunou."

"Hai but you are also the 'True Dragon' and a Nekoshou."

"Fine, you can stay there. I can already guess why you are here so you can stay but stick close to me or Jessa and Erica."

Kunou tapped my head twice presumably to give me a good answer.

As my two captains came up to me a dark mist started to appear around the floor. When it started to creep up our bodies, we all looked to each other and gave nods to show that we were ready.

After the mist covered us, we were teleported to the Kyoto subway station. As I felt the weight on my shoulders I looked round to see if anyone was together with us. The only two people I saw was Jessa and Erica who passed by me to take the Vanguard position.

As I summoned my Unleash form for Albion, Jessa's phone rang. When she picked it up I let Kunou down to the ground and started to talk to her.

"You ready for fighting right?"

"If I have to yes, I still have the upgrade from you so I should be able to defend myself at least."

"Good. The upgrade from me is permanent. When we get to the point of fighting the enemy I want you to stick with Jessa and Erica as I have tasked them with helping your mother."

"Huh? Why aren't you doing it?"

"I can but I will be troubled. They are using your mother to call Great Red from the Dimension Gap; unbeknownst to them they'll be calling me so I have to fight myself as I fight them. I won't be in the state to help your mother but I trust my two captains, they'll also have help from the Dragon King Vitra. Prepare yourself, when we arrive I highly doubt that your mother will be in a state where she can recognise you."

I was answered by short nods from the girl who now looked a little upset. I smiled to her and then took her hand as I started to follow my two captains down the train tracks.

As we walked down the track, the two captains continued to make a bigger distance between us as they went after an enemy presence which was ahead of us. Their task was to keep me from fighting until we got to the castle just to keep myself in the best shape. I was to only attack if I was by myself but to do instant kills.

Walking down the line we would hear screams and then a few seconds later I would see a pool of blood without a corpse. It seems like my two captains went the extra mile.

"Karl-sama, may I ask you something?"

"Sure why not? We have plenty of time before we reach the castle."

"How did you become the Dark Lord?"

"I would say mostly luck. Originally I was a reincarnated devil with only the Boosted Gear and Gunslinger sacred gears, I did have my fade technique and hex but when it came for parent to visit us at school I learnt I was much more. I was the last living member of the Zagan family and still am for a month or so. Then I instantly became a high-class devil because I was pure blooded, then things spiralled around especially with my ability to Copy and Transfer. I took Kokabiels powers for myself and became part fallen angel, along with Kiba I awakened Pokémon and at the peace treaty I became an angel. At the end of the peace treaty I made 'Divine Dividing' myself making myself really strong and I never seemed to tire throughout those days. Then it was the rating games for the young devils and I was much stronger than the nobles expected and so they gave me a promotion test to become an ultimate class devil, in that battle I fought against Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/queen. I won that battle and in the eyes of everyone else rather easily. Since I surpassed their expectations I became a super devils and the Dark Lord, after taking the ritual to do so."

"Then after that you became kin to the Apocalypse Dragon … May I ask what you mean by only living member for a month or so?"

"One of my wives is nearing the end of her pregnancy. It's a shame I'm stuck out here fighting terrorists, at least I found good company for it."

The conversation seemed to just end there as we continued down the rails in quiet. It was a slightly unnerving quiet because I was thinking about what's going on in Kunou's mind, there isn't many reasons why a girl who go quiet after hearing you are having a kid soon and they didn't know about it. Should I say anything? I might as well even if it's stupid it's in the male gene's to not understand women.

"Are you jealous of my wife?"

"Wah-wah-What?! C-C-C-Course not! Idiot!"

Yeah … the girl's jealous. A normal man would not be able to stifle this anger she now has but as I am now, I may be able to.

"Well, if you are jealous you could always come with me when I leave. I have 3 pawn pieces left and 5 spaces on my Brave Saints team left, it's up to you which … that is if you want to join us. As of the past two nights, my peerage and brave saints are getting me drunk to have sex with me so if it's so appetizing to you then do the same."

Am I seriously telling this young girl to forcibly drink me under the table to have sex? Something went wrong in my childhood, even if I'm not fully out of it yet.

"I can come with you?"

"Yeah why not? My wives might be pissed for an hour or so before I invoke rank and say I wanted you in my peerage or Brave Saints. It also allows you to spend time with normal people who aren't of the supernatural genre, make friends and learn about new things. You'll have to talk to Yasaka first of course."

Kunou just nodded to me plainly in response seeming a little downtrodden at the thought of speaking to her mother about it, presumably because she is Yasaka's only child.

We came to the end of the tunnel shortly after where we met my two captains who were talking away. Leaving the tunnel meant that Nijou castle was in sight once we joined the two captains we carried on to the eastern gate of the castle where we met everyone else. On approach I was greeted by Kiba.

"Hey Karl-kun, I'm surprised you weren't here first. Actually everyone is."

"I left the fighting to my two subordinates and started to broker a deal with the Kyuubi princess. I may have a new servant soon."

"In the midst of terrorists you still don't stop following tail."

"Kiba, that's unlike you to say something like that. Anyway, I guess that term works to both sides of it."

Looking past Kiba I saw Rossweisse hunched over all by herself with rather disgusting stuff in a puddle near her feet. It seems like she really isn't good with alcohol. Not one bit.

Creak!

The large gates that were ahead of us slowly started to creep open emitting an ominous sound. Kiba just laughed at it wryly.

"Looks like they are waiting for us, and the performance is about to start."

"It sure is."

I walked in through the gates first as Kiba took a small amount of time to confirm that everyone was indeed here and the quickly followed after me into the confines of Nijou Castle. Kiba quickly caught up to me and standing walking by my side.

"The assassin I killed said that Cao Cao would be waiting for us at Honmaru Palace."

Upon approaching the designated palace, I sensed a number of strong presences. I feel like this battle is a possible lost cause, I hope my true dragon powers don't act out from the summoning process.

Walking into a garden I see two human figures standing near the palace and quickly notice the others nearby. Cao Cao was one of the people in front of me and the other was Yasaka who looked completely devoid of emotion.

"I see you are here True Dragon, it hasn't been long since our previous fight."

"That may be true for you but I'm busy doing meaningful things."

I quickly cast my gaze back to Saji and Kunou who were with my two dragonauts. I then motioned to them with my hand to start on taking Yasaka back and they quickly got to it although Saji wasn't doing anything yet, possibly waking up Vitra.

Cao Cao looked over towards Yasaka and wore a small smirk and tapped the ground with his spear. It sent barely noticeable jolts through the ground and straight at Yasaka causing to scream out in pain as her body started to change dramatically. Her body started to shine and expand along with her nine tails that fluttered behind her back.

The golden light that she gave off illuminated the entire area around us and escaped up into the sky getting rid of the darkness. In front of our eyes though stood a massive fox, one that was slightly larger than Fenrir.

"Cao Cao, do you really want to call 'Great Red' here?"

"Yes, our boss sees him as an obstruction. One of our goals is to summon him."

"He is basically harmless, what do you benefit from trying to kill him?"

"Kill him? I never said we were going to do that, there are just many unknowns about his existence. There is a lot to be learned so I thought we could capture him."

"Capture him? You really think you can restrict the strongest being in the universe?"

To my remark Cao Cao just smirked at me.

"You never know until you try, I'm pretty sure the Dragon Eater will have some effect on him."

The dragon eater huh? Samael I believe.

"I cannot allow you to summon him here. Capturing him is way beyond what any of you can do hell you would die in minutes from the dimension gap."

"We will still summon him anyway. Georg, do it!"

Cao Cao tapped the ground again causing Yasaka to start glowing. A young man came from the shadows and stood near Cao Cao with his arm raised, multiple magic circles started to take form around his hand. Magical scripts and numbers quickly began to spin rapidly within the dozens of magic circles.

I started to look over the magic circles and they were all different. This Georg was using every type of magic as a stimulus in order to summon Great Red here; it seems I'm going to be rather weak for this battle. Just holy and demonic power for this fight, hopefully the Pokémon can help out.

As a magic circle appears under Yasaka I start to feel my powers flare up in my body.

'Albion, Ddraig, Tiamat. Control it and use everything, don't leave a single part of your strength behind.'

{We will do. We won't be beat by those measly humans.}

The exact same magic circle that appeared under Yasaka appeared underneath me, the magic circle started to react with my powers and I was pulled to the ground. I had enough strength to be only brought down to one knee but I was struggling against the intense pull I was feeling.

"Oh … What have we here?"

Cao Cao looked straight at me with a smirk, flashes popped into view briefly around him as cameras were quickly taking pictures of my state.

"So you really are the True Dragon, I thought the process would summon Great Red."

"The process summons the dragon that is the Lord of Dreams, that dragon is now me. Great Red took his chance to just swim around."

"Jeanne, Heracles. Take them out, I'll deal with the current True Dragon."

Two people stepped out from behind Cao Cao. A blonde woman wielding a slender sword and a giant looking man. Then following these two was another man who had just drawn a sword.

"Who do you guys want to fight?"

The unnamed man didn't speak but just pointed his sword towards Kiba and Xenovia.

"Then I'll take Angel-chan, she's pretty cute."

"I will pick the silver haired lady then. Though she doesn't look very well."

Everyone's opponent was set, Kiba and Xenovia would face off against the unknown man, Irina vs Jeanne, Rossweisse against Heracles.

"How about Vitra-kun and the two angels over there?"

"They are against Yasaka. Still you should just worry about yourself."

An ungodly roar booms out from Saji and renders my ears pointless; I couldn't hear a thing for the time being. I was still struggling to stand as I was kneeling down in the centre of the magic circle that was trying to bring out my powers as the true dragon.

{Karl, we can't do it but there is an alternative.}

'Yeah that is?'

{Sending you back to your base form although you'll stay as the Dark Lord and keep both myself and Ddraig.}

'Is this permanent?'

{No, Great Red will be taking you powers temporarily for a few days.}

'I won't have resistance to holy power then. Will your gears revert?'

{No, it's not going that far. Great Red is sending you back to your base, the Dark Lord abilities is mainly just part of every devils blood some just have it stronger.}

'Fine get it done.'

The magic circle underneath me cracks in two and I feel my strength coming back into me but I don't get as much as I wanted back due to the lack of True Dragon and Albion. As I look at Cao Cao and the True Longinus, I can feel a small part of me visibly shudder at the sight of it.

The magic circle disappears and allows me to stand up tall. My demonic aura starts to leak out from my body and starts to form a thin layer of black mist around the ground beneath us sending a chill up into the air.

"I guess it's time to see what the Dark Lord can really do."

Cao Cao stared at me while I was leaking out my demonic aura with a smile.

"Dark Extinction."

A large pool of darkness built up behind me before taking the shape of a snake's head. The head then let out a roar that emitted no sound but sent shockwaves through the palace garden before the jaws of the snake clamped down over the top of me engulfing me in the darkness making my body take the form of the original Lucifer.

* * *

**Here is the chapter that took me a while. It took me a while to think of a suitable build up to the fight which will take place next chapter.  
Whether next chapter is the end of the Kyoto arc, i am currently unsure but i would like to add something extra into place.  
Next chapter will show the entrance of the Dark Lord which is the original Lucifer. The character design is taking it's time :P**

**I'll see you when i can see you, Ciao.**


End file.
